Armia Dumbledore'a
by Myrkul
Summary: Harry przestaje ufać Dumbledore'owi, więc przekształca AD, by lepiej wykorzystać ją w nadchodzącej wojnie. Co się stanie, gdy zmieni zbieraninę dzieciaków w sprawną jednostkę szkoloną z wykorzystaniem metod z mugolskiego wojska? Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, H/G, R/Hr, RL/NT.
1. Harry idzie do pracy

_**Od tłumacza:** To opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem „Dumbledore's Army" autorstwa Bobmina356, które możecie znaleźć w oryginale na tej stronie. Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This is translation of „Dumbledore's Army" by Bobmin356, which can be found in English on this website. He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Witajcie w kolejnym fanficu ze świata HP, który postanowiłem przetłumaczyć dla polskich czytelników. Przed wami pierwsza z dwóch historii, właściwie powieści, z których każda dorównuje rozmiarami „To oznacza wojnę". Ta historia powstała niemal siedem lat temu i, jak przyznał mi się w prywatnej korespondencji jej autor, jest debiutem, na który Bobmin patrzy dziś z lekkim zażenowaniem. Niemniej jednak pozostaje znakomitą historią ze sporą dozą humoru, przygody i odrobiną romansu. „Armia Dumbledore'a" opisuje alternatywny szósty rok (czyli HP i Książę Półkrwi), będzie jeszcze sequel opowiadający o siódmym roku._

_Tradycyjnie odniesienia do kultury anglosaskiej, które mogą być dla Polaków niezrozumiałe, oznaczam gwiazdką i wyjaśniam pod rozdziałem._

_Zapraszam do lektury, a jeśli uznacie, że dobrze się przy niej bawiliście, będę wdzięczny za komentarz pod tekstem._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>Standardowe zastrzeżenie – nic z tego nie jest moje, miejcie litość. Wszystkie postacie i świat HP są własnością JK Rowling i dziękuję jej za podzielenie się z nami swoim unikalnym pomysłem._

**Rozdział 1 – Harry idzie do pracy**

**U wrót piekła**

Nie można powiedzieć, by powrót na Privet Drive okazał się spokojny. Vernon parskał i prychał, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, Petunia drżała na swoim siedzeniu, a Dudley podążał z tyłu za przykładem swojej matki. Powód ich niepokoju siedział obok Dudleya, gapiąc się za okno w otępiałym milczeniu.

Harry Potter siedział w ciszy. Dla wielu Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, był bohaterem, nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata, ale Harry wiedział lepiej. Był pustą skorupą, wypraną ze wszelkiej radości i szczęścia. Po prostu siedział na swoim miejscu, podczas gdy za oknem przesuwały się kolejne budynki.

Nie minął jeszcze nawet tydzień od dnia, gdy Harry stracił swojego ojca chrzestnego w pojedynku z Bellatrix Lestrange, Śmierciożerczynią, jedną z ponad tuzina Śmierciożerców, którzy złapali Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół w pułapkę w Departamencie Tajemnic Ministerstwa Magii. Jego ojciec chrzestny zginął, a wszyscy jego przyjaciele zostali ranni w walce. Poczucie winy, wściekłość i desperacja szalały w jego myślach podczas cichej podróży z King's Cross na Privet Drive.

- CHŁOPCZE! – warknął wuj Vernon. – W tym roku zarobisz na swoje utrzymanie! Umówiłem się z nowym sąsiadem, że będziesz dla niego pracował. Oczekuje, że będziesz pojawiał się u niego o 6.30 rano i pracował do 17.00. CZY TY MNIE SŁUCHASZ, CHŁOPCZE?

Harry odwrócił się od okna i odpowiedział z lekkim śladem złości:

- Tak, wuju Vernonie.

- Dobrze! W tym roku będziemy mieli normalne lato. Nie chcę tu widzieć żadnych dziwaków. Skoro masz składać raport co trzy dni, upewnię się osobiście, że będziesz to robił!

Kiedy samochód zatrzymał się przed domem przy Privet Drive 4, Harry ze zdziwieniem zobaczył brązową hogwardzką sowę, która siedziała na płocie i bez wątpienia czekała na niego. Wyciągnął kufer z bagażnika, szybko odebrał list od ptaka i włożył go do kieszeni. Wolał przeczytać go później, gdy będzie już w swoim pokoju.

Ledwo zdołał zamknąć drzwi i zrobić krok z kufrem w stronę schodów, gdy potężne uderzenie w plecy rzuciło go na ścianę. Wuj Vernon ryknął:

- Nie chcę tu widzieć żadnej dziwacznej sowy, bo pożałujesz! Codziennie masz wstawać o 5.30 i ruszać na Privet Drive 10 do pana Parsonsa. Za twoją pracę będę dostawał 50 funtów tygodniowo.

Harry poczuł jak na moment wzbiera w nim gniew. _Super_, pomyślał. _Teraz wynajmuje mnie, żebym był niewolnikiem u innych ludzi._

Harry zaciągnął kufer do swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku, podciągnął nogi i popatrzył za okno. Odgłos zgniatanego pergaminu przyciągnął jego uwagę. List z Hogwartu! Może mówią mu w nim, że zabiorą go stąd wcześniej, pomyślał.

_Panie Potter,_

_zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie odbierzesz tego najlepiej, ale Minister Knot nie zamierza z nami współpracować i sabotuje wszelkie próby mobilizacji aurorów. Daje też do zrozumienia, że chciałby z Tobą porozmawiać, być może nawet uruchomić śledztwo związane z Twoim „włamaniem się" do Ministerstwa. Uważam, że najlepszym działaniem dla wszystkich zaangażowanych stron byłoby, jeśli pozostaniesz na Privet Drive na cały okres letnich wakacji. Poprosiłem Remusa Lupina i pannę Tonks, żeby odwiedzali Cię co jakiś czas, ale poza tym ograniczymy kontakty do minimum. Pamiętaj proszę, by regularnie wysyłać swoją sowę z informacjami o Tobie. Uważam, że nie powinieneś wysyłać żadnych sów do Twoich przyjaciół. Twoja sowa jest dość charakterystyczna i nie chcielibyśmy, by została przechwycona przez wroga._

_Albus Dumbledore, Dyrektor_

_Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie_

Pergamin wysunął się z zesztywniałych palców Harry'ego, a chłopak położył się na łóżku i załkał cicho.

- Syriusz…

* * *

><p><em>Głosy szeptały do Harry'ego, przywoływały go, zachęcały, by podszedł bliżej. Zasłona zalśniła zapraszająco. Nagle głowa Syriusza Blacka wystrzeliła zza zasłony, a przegniłe ręce usiłowały chwycić go za ramiona.<em>

_- Zabiłeś mnie, Harry!_

_- Nie, Syriuszu, nie chciałem… Nie chciałem, tak mi przykro, Syriuszu!_

_- Oooo, malutki Hałi chciałby pobawić się zie śwoim ziapchlonym ojciem chsieśtnym?_

_Harry obrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał Bellatrix Lestrange, celującą w niego różdżką. Sięgnął po własną, ale nie było jej na miejscu._

_Nagle wszystko się zmieniło i stał na podeście przed zasłoną. Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermiona i Ginny stali tuż koło zasłony. Jedno po drugim ruszali i wchodzili za nią._

_Starał się ich zawołać, z całej siły, ale z jego ust nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk…_

Harry gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, krzycząc i łkając.

- Nie, nie Ron, nie Mionka, nie Ginny!

Światło księżyca prześwitywało przez dziurawe zasłony w jego oknach, rzucając blade cienie. Nagle rozległo się walenie w ścianę i usłyszał wrzask wuja:

- Zamknij kurwa ryj, pierdolony świrze!

Była czwarta nad ranem, a chudy blady czarodziej siedział na swoim łóżku, kołysząc się tam i z powrotem i łkając cichutko. Jego odsiadka w piekle dopiero się zaczęła.

* * *

><p><strong>Nowa praca Harry'ego<strong>

O szóstej rano Harry stanął przed drzwiami domu przy Privet Drive 10. Zapowiadano ciepły dzień, ale Harry miał na sobie o kilka rozmiarów za duży T-shirt z długimi rękawami, który dała mu ciotka Petunia, gdy nie pasował już na Dudleya. Otuchy dodawała mu jedynie różdżka, bezpiecznie schowana w specjalnym uchwycie przyczepionym do przedramienia. Mimo ograniczeń nakładanych na zaklęcia rzucane przez niepełnoletnich, Harry zdecydował, że tego lata nie będzie chodził bezbronny.

Zadzwonił dwukrotnie, zanim usłyszał okrzyk dobiegający z głębi domu:

- Daj se na wstrzymanie! Już zasuwam!

Mężczyzna, który otworzył drzwi, był naprawdę wysoki, nawet wyższy niż Ron, a Ron górował nad Harrym o dobre pół głowy. W przeciwieństwie do Rona mężczyzna miał potężną muskulaturę. Jego krótko ścięte włosy przyprószyła odrobina siwizny. Na jednym z ramion widniał tatuaż, jakiego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna ma problem z jedną nogą, bo chodził o lasce i najwyraźniej nie mógł zgiąć kolana.

- Ty musisz być tym dzieciakiem od Dursleyów? – spytał mężczyzna.

Harry westchnął i odpowiedział:

- Tak, proszę pana. Jestem Harry.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął wielką dłoń i ujął rękę Harry'ego, potrząsając nią energicznie.

- Nazywam się Jack, Jack Parsons. Wprowadziłem się dopiero kilka tygodni temu. Twój wujek mówił, że szukasz pracy na lato, a z tą moją starą kulawą nogą przydałaby mi się pomoc.

Harry opuścił dłoń i w zastanowił się po cichu ile może mieć w niej złamanych kości.

- No to wchodź! Wchodź! Nie ma co tu stać, Harry. Właśnie zabieram się do porannej szamy, jadłeś już coś?

- Nie proszę pana, jeszcze nie.

- No to chodź ze mną, zarzucę ci jakąś szamę w kuchni i bierzemy się do roboty.

Jak u Dursleyów, w przedpokoju było wejście do małego salonu, schody na piętro, a na końcu korytarza kuchnia. Co ciekawe salon wypełniony był zdjęciami, zdjęciami Jacka w jakiś nieznanym Harry'emu mundurze oraz zdjęciami samolotu. Na jednej ze ścian wisiała szklana gablota, w której znajdowały się trzy małe przedmioty.

Harry podążył za Jackiem do kuchni. Coś pachniało bardzo, bardzo zachęcająco. Harry usiadł przy małym stole, a Jack postawił przed nim kilka talerzy, a na niektórych leżało jedzenie, którego Harry nigdy w życiu nie widział.

- Przepraszam pana, co to jest? – spytał, wskazując na ciężki, tłusty sos. Sos? Na śniadanie?

- Harry, nie możesz powiedzieć, że coś widziałeś, póki nie zjesz ciasteczek z sosem! Stare dobre amerykańskie śniadanie!* Bierz jedno ciacho i polej je sosem. Jak widzisz nie jestem z tych okolic, przeniosłem się ledwo miesiąc temu. Ciągle się rozpakowuję i urządzam.

Harry ostrożnie skosztował dziwnej potrawy i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Całkiem niezłe.

- Dobra Hary, plany na dziś są takie: mam dwa miesiące, żeby doprowadzić ten dom do porządku, zanim będę musiał zacząć robotę. Moja firma była tak miła, że wysłała mnie tu wcześniej, żebym mógł się zadomowić, ale przez tego kulasa nie mogę zrobić wszystkiego co bym chciał samemu – Jack uderzył laską w nogę, która wydała metaliczny odgłos. Zaskoczony Harry otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Co się panu stało?

- To dłuższa historia, ale w skrócie powiem ci, że podczas ostatniej Wojny w Zatoce nie patrzyłem gdzie stawiam nogi i straciłem wszystko od kolana w dół.* Niespecjalnie fajna sprawa, ale taka jest wojna. W każdym razie będę cię używał do robienia tych wszystkich rzeczy, których nie mogę zrobić bez użycia dwóch rąk. To znaczy, że będziesz musiał dużo dźwigać i przesuwać. Chcę też, żebyś ułożył płytki w ogródku z tyłu. Twój wujek powiedział mi, ze mam dawać kasę jemu, a nie tobie, co wydaje mi się troszku dziwne, ale nie przywykłem jeszcze do Brytoli.

Harry skinął głową, ale nie odpowiedział. Wuj Vernon nie chciałby, żeby inni dowiedzieli się, że zabiera pieniądze Harry'ego, a chłopak wolał nie ryzykować kolejnego wybuchu jego wściekłości.

- Harry, jak skończysz jeść, z tyłu znajdziesz paletę z całą masą marmurowych płytek. Uważaj na nie, każda waży koło 50 funtów… eee… tutaj to będzie jakieś 20 kilo* – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Weź je do ogródka i rozłóż, jedną na raz. Upewnij się, że dokładnie do siebie przylegają. Chcę tam postawić grilla, a może któregoś dnia basen z podgrzewaną wodą. Zawołam cię, kiedy będzie czas na drugie śniadanie, a w lodówce jest trochę zimnych napojów, którymi zawsze możesz się częstować.

Przez kilka kolejnych godzin Harry przenosił płytki, powoli pokrywając trawnik. Uznał, że to trochę dziwne, ale z drugiej strony może Jack, z powodu tej nogi, nie chciał się zajmować koszeniem trawy. To była wyczerpująca robota w upale, ale Jack upewnił się, że Harry kilka razy zrobił sobie przerwę i uzupełnił płyny.

W południe Jack zawołał Harry'ego na drugie śniadanie. Przy kanapkach opowiedział Harry'emu o jego pracy dla jakiejś amerykańskiej firmy, która produkuje sprzęt wojskowy. Kilka razy próbował wypytywać Harry'ego o jego szkołę, ale Harry bardzo lakonicznie opisał prywatną szkołę na w szkockich górach. Ujawnianie czegokolwiek mugolom było niezgodne z prawem, choć Harry zaczynał lubić tego hałaśliwego Amerykanina.

Do połowy popołudnia wszystkie płytki znalazły się na swoich miejscach, a Harry czuł, że jego ręce wyciągnęły się na dobry metr więcej niż miały rano. Niewiele brakowało, a musiałby ciągnąć kłykciami po podłodze.

Jack zawołał Harry'ego do środka i podał mu coś zimnego do picia.

* * *

><p><strong>Odkrycia<strong>

- Harry zrób sobie krótką przerwę, a potem chciałbym, żebyś zaniósł kilka pudełek na górę, do największej sypialni. Jak to skończysz, na dziś fajrant. Może potem siądziemy i deczko pogwarzymy. Co ty na to?

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Eeee… deczko pogwarzymy?

Jack roześmiał się i wyjaśnił:

- Chodzi mi o to, że chwilę pogadamy. Powiem ci co trzeba zrobić jutro i tego typu rzeczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, potaknął i wymamrotał:

- Musimy pogadać, jakim cudem udało się panu tak zmasakrować język angielski.

Jack parsknął śmiechem i polecił:

- Zanieś cztery duże pudła z piwnicy do największej sypialni.

Pudełka były naprawdę duże. Harry ledwo widział, gdzie stawia stopy. Gdy wnosił czwarte pudło do pokoju, potknął się, a karton spadł z głośnym trzaskiem, a część zawartości wysypało się na podłogę. Starał się jak najszybciej upchnąć wszystko z powrotem, ale nagle coś wpadło mu w oko.

- CHOLERA JASNA!

Harry podniósł zdjęcie, ewidentnie bardzo stare, ale najbardziej zdumiewający był fakt, że okazało się ono czarodziejską fotografią. Młoda kobieta na zdjęciu machała w stronę obiektywu. Na jej kolanach siedziało niemowlę, któremu pomagała machać.

Jack wpadł do pokoju tupiąc głośno, ale zamarł, gdy zobaczył zdjęcie w rękach Harry'ego. Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

- Eeee, Harry, mogę wyjaśnić o co chodzi z tym zdjęciem. Widzisz, to…

Harry spojrzał na niego, czując jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Czy Jack został wysłany przez Zakon, żeby go pilnować? Tylko tego mu brakowało – kolejnej niańki, która sprawi, że jego życie będzie jeszcze bardziej żałosne.

- JESTEŚ CZARODZIEJEM? – wrzasnął Harry. – Czy Zakon wysłał cię, żeby mnie pilnować? Jeśli tak, możesz iść do Dumbledore'a i powiedzieć mu, żeby się odpierdolił. Nie chcę więcej jego pomocy! I tak zabrał mi za dużo mojego życia!

Harry oddychał ciężko, a magia zdawała się wypływać falami z jego ciała. Dom jęczał i trzeszczał, niczym odległy pomruk gromu.

- Hej, Harry, daj se siana. Nie jestem czarodziejem i nikt mnie nie wysłał, żeby cię obserwować. Uspokój się. Pójdziemy na dół i omówimy to.

Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, starając się opanować, a potem ruszył za Jackiem po schodach do salonu. W dłoni wciąż ściskał zdjęcie.

Jack spoczął na dużym krześle i gestem ręki zaprosił Harry'ego na kanapę naprzeciwko niego.

- Nie jestem czarodziejem, Harry. Mój tato nim był, ale poślubił moją mamuśkę, która była nonmagiem i urodziła mnie, kolejnego nonmaga.

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Nonmaga? Co to takiego?

Jack przeciągnął dłonią po włosach i wyjaśnił:

- Tak się ich nazywa w Ameryce. Ludzie urodzeni w rodzinach czarodziejów, ale mający mało mocy lub nie mający jej wcale, są nazywani nonmagami. Nie pytaj mnie, czemu ich tak tam nazywają.

- My tutaj nazywamy ich charłakami.

- Harry, wydaje mi się, że, biorąc pod uwagę co powiedziałeś w sypialni, jesteś w jakiś tarapatach. jeśli nie mas nic przeciwko, chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc. Też jesteś charłakiem?

- Nie, i na tym właśnie polega problem. Oddałbym niemal wszystko, by być mugolem czy nawet charłakiem. Doceniam pana ofertę pomocy, ale nie jestem pewien czy na razie zdołam o tym rozmawiać. Czy dalej chce pan, żeby tu przychodził pracować? Nie mogę jeszcze legalnie używać magii, więc będę musiał robić wszystko na sposób mugoli. Ktoś w moim wieku nie może używać magii, chyba że w samoobronie, a nawet wtedy nie zawsze się na to pozwala.

- Magia czy nie, ciągle muszę zrobić pewne rzeczy przy domu, więc oczekuję cię tu skoro świt. Nie musisz mówić mi o wszystkim, ale bardzo chciałbym usłyszeć coś więcej o twoim świecie. Minęło dużo czasu odkąd miałem jakiś kontakt z czarodziejskim światem.

Harry przemyślał to i skinął głową.

- Będę tu codzienni.

I dodał do siebie w myślach: _Inaczej wuj Vernon obedrze mnie ze skóry._

Tego dnia Harry wrócił do Dursleyów tuż przed 17.00. Vernon się nie pojawił, a obiad był mikroskopijny. Najwyraźniej dieta Dudleya nie szła zbyt dobrze, więc ciotka Petunia postanowiła zaordynować ostrzejszy program. Dudley marudził tak bardzo, że Harry dostawał jeszcze mniejsze porcje niż jego kuzyn.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Harry i Jack kontynuowali prace przy remoncie i ulepszeniach domu Jacka. Były żołnierz pomagał aktywnie Harry'emu. Podczas pracy omawiali wiele kwestii. Harry dowiedział się o wojskowej karierze Jacka. Niegdyś komandos, został ranny w boju, a niepełnosprawność zmusiła go do przejścia na przedwczesną emeryturę. Jack dowiedział się o Hogwarcie i wycieczkach Harry'ego na Ulicę Pokątną.

Jack zdawał sobie sprawę, że w opowieściach Harry'ego czegoś brakuje. Chłopak bardzo starał się omijać pewne kwestie. Nigdy nie opowiadał o swojej rodzinie ani o bieżących wydarzeniach w czarodziejskim świecie. Jack był szkolony w wydobywaniu i gromadzeniu informacji, więc czuł, że coś tu nie gra, ale Harry nie zdradzał o co chodzi.

Czwartej nocy od powrotu do domu Dursleyów Vernon wszedł do pokoju Harry'ego.

- CHŁOPCZE! Napisałeś już list do swoich pieprzniętych przyjaciół? Wiesz, że masz wysyłać co najmniej jeden na tydzień! – Vernon chwycił Harry'ego za ramię tak mocno, że zabolało.

- Nie… jeszcze nie, wujku Vernonie – zająknął się Harry.

Vernon wymierzył cios pięścią w żołądek Harry'ego i pozwolił, by chłopak zgiął się w pół i zwalił na podłogę.

- Wstawaj, gnoju! Pisz co ci dyktuję!

Harry podczołgał się do stołu, służącego mu również za biurko, wydobył pióro i pergamin i pospiesznie zapisywał słowa, które dyktował mu Vernon. Następnie przymocował list do nogi Hedwigi i wyprawił ją w drogę.

* * *

><p><strong>Okłamywanie Zakonu<strong>

Pod numerem 12 przy Grimmauld Place sowa śnieżna wleciała bezszelestnie przez otwarte okno. Tej nocy Remus Lupin był na służbie w kuchni Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Uśmiechnął się, gdy rozpoznał Hedwigę. Chociaż nie był w żaden sposób spokrewniony z Harrym, czuł, że chłopak jest mu bardzo bliski. W końcu Harry był synem jednego z jego najbliższych przyjaciół i chrześniakiem drugiego.

Gdy Hedwiga dojrzała Remusa, podfrunęła do niego i wylądowała przed nim.

- Masz list od Harry'ego, dziewczynko? Daj, uwolnię cię od niego.

Hedwiga była normalnie bardzo spokojną sową. Jednak tej nosy zdawała się znacznie bardziej nerwowa i dziobnęła Remusa kilka razy, podczas gdy mężczyzna próbował odczepić pergamin. Gdy w końcu uwolniono ją od ładunku, sowa zatrzepotała skrzydłami i wyleciała przez okno.

_Najwyraźniej nie oczekuje, że będziemy musieli na to odpowiadać_, pomyślał Remus. Wzruszył ramionami, rozwinął zwój i zaczął czytać.

_Drogi profesorze Moody i profesorze Lupin,_

_Dursleyowie traktują mnie dobrze. Wujek Vernon znalazł mi letnią pracę u jego sąsiada. Karmią mnie dobrze, czuję się w porządku. Będę wysyłał sowy co tydzień, jeśli chcecie, ale biorąc pod uwagę jak dobrze traktują mnie Dursleyowie, nie sądzę, by było to naprawdę niezbędne._

_Harry_

Remus zaniósł list do salonu i wręczył Moody'emu, który szybko przeleciał go wzrokiem.

- Hmmm, cieszę się, że choć raz coś się dobrze układa temu dzieciakowi – warknął Moody. – Na razie utrzymujmy ten schemat komunikacji. Jak długo tego nie odwołamy, będzie wysyłał nam informacje co tydzień.

Gdy tego samego wieczoru Remus szykował się do spania, zastanawiał się nad listem Harry'ego. Coś mu w nim nie pasowało, ale nie był w stanie określić co dokładnie. Machnięciem różdżki wyłączył światło i zapadł w niespokojny sen.

Przez następnych kilka tygodni sprawy biegły utartym torem. Harry spędzał dnie pracując i rozmawiając z Jackiem. Był bardzo zainteresowany jego opowieściami z wojska, a Jack był zachwycony mając tak uważnego słuchacza. Raz w tygodniu Vernon dyktował Harry'emu list, krzycząc i wyzywając chłopaka, jeśli ten nie był gotowy do jego wysłania. Vernon uważał, by nie bić za mocno i tylko w takie miejsca, by nie zostawały ślady.

Codziennie Jack i Harry pracowali mniej więcej do 15.00, a potem siadali i rozmawiali kilka godzin. W pewnym sensie opowieści Jacka pozwoliły pogodzić się Harry'emu ze stratą Syriusza. Harry nie zdradził żadnych szczegółów, ale po jego słowach i zachowaniu Jack domyślił się, że chłopak stracił niedawno kogoś bliskiego i próbował się uporać ze związanymi z tym uczuciami. Przyjaźń formująca się między nimi została scementowana pewnego dnia, gdy Jack poprosił Harry'ego o coś po pracy:

- Harry, mogę cię o coś prosić? – spytał Jack.

- Zależy o co. Ale raczej tak.

- Kiedy byłem mały, zanim umarła moja mama, a mój tato odwrócił się od czarodziejskiego świata, dostawałem czasem coś zwanego czekoladową żabą. Myślisz, że dałoby radę je tu dostać? Nie jadłem żadnej od lat, a chętnie bym jakąś wszamał.

- Musiałbyś pogadać o tym z moim wujkiem Vernonem. Musielibyśmy odbyć kilkugodzinną podróż do Londynu. Myślę, że gdybyś mu powiedział, że jedziesz tam po jakieś rzeczy do domu i potrzebujesz mojej pomocy przy noszeniu, to się zgodzi. Tyle tylko, że będę musiał pójść z kamuflażem. Nie powinienem iść na Ulicę Pokątną bez eskorty, ale jeśli się na to piszesz to ja też.

- Kamuflażem? Jakiego kamuflażu potrzebujesz?

Harry odgarnął włosy z czoła, pokazując bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, którą Jack widział już kilkukrotnie wcześniej.

- Bliznę będzie łatwo schować. Mam na to coś świetnego. Pożyczę ci też parę nakładek przeciwsłonecznych na twoje okulary. Twoje oczy wyróżniają się intensywnym kolorem i łatwo cię po nich rozpoznać. Poczekaj chwilę – Jack wyszedł z pokoju. po chwili wrócił z bejsbolówką, ozdobioną złotymi literami i statkiem, USS BLUE RIDGE, LCC 19.

- Zatrzymaj ją, Harry. Ukryje twoją bliznę i osłoni twoje oczy przed słońcem. Poza tym mam czapki z kilku okrętów, na których służyłem przez te wszystkie lata. Tej nie będzie mi brakowało.

Harry był zdumiony. Czapka była piękna, ciemnoniebieska ze złotymi literami. Nie przypominała kapeluszy noszonych przez czarodziejów, ale była najwspanialszym prezentem, jaki kiedykolwiek dostał! Jąkając się spróbował podziękować Jackowi.

- Harry, nie ma o czym mówić. Może odprowadzę cię dzisiaj do domu i pogadam z twoim wujkiem o jutrzejszej wycieczce?

Po kilku minutach Jack z Harrym weszli do domu Dursleyów. Jack nie był pewien co tu się do diaska dzieje, ale gdy tylko weszli do tego budynku, w Harrym zaszła zauważalna zmiana. Jego nastawienie zmieniło się o 180 stopni. Wyglądało na to, że stracił całą pewność siebie, gdy oznajmił wujkowi, że pan Parsons chce z nim porozmawiać.

Vernon uniósł głowę znad talerza z obiadem i gdy tylko ujrzał Harry'ego i Jacka zrobił się purpurowy na twarzy.

- Co ten chłopak zrobił tym razem? – spytał ze złością.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

Jack zastanawiał się, co tu się do diabła dzieje, ale kontynuował:

- Nic złego, panie Dursley, wręcz przeciwnie. Harry znakomicie u mnie pracuje. Przyszedłem, ponieważ jadę jutro po materiały i przydałaby mi się pomoc Harry'ego przy załadunku. Czy miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym zabrał go jutro ze sobą do Londynu?

Vernon spoglądał przez moment z wściekłością na Harry'ego, a potem uśmiechnął się do Jacka, mówiąc:

- Cieszę się, że tak dobrze dla pana pracuje! Proszę go brać kiedy tylko będzie potrzebny. Nadaje się do takiej ciężkiej roboty!

Jack potaknął, uśmiechając się, podczas gdy Vernon odprowadzał go do domu. Harry chyłkiem podążył na swoje miejsce przy kuchennym blacie, by zjeść kolejny mizerny posiłek.

Jack wrócił do domu i opadł na swoje ulubione krzesło. U Dursleyów coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Jego instynkt wrzeszczał na całe gardło. Nie znał się na nastolatkach, ale i tak wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Wyglądało na to, że Harry panicznie bał się Vernona Dursleya. Jednak niezależnie od tego, na czym polegał problem, musiał to wyciągnąć z Harry'ego bardzo ostrożnie. Biedny dzieciak zapewne zamknie się kompletnie, jeśli naciśnie się na niego za mocno. Nie, będzie lepiej, jeśli na razie poprzestanie na zapewnieniu Harry'emu przyjaźni, której ten tak desperacko potrzebował.

Gdy Harry zbudził się następnego ranka, za oknem wstawał jasny, słoneczny dzień. Wiedział, że idąc z Jackiem sprzeciwia się rozkazom Dumbledore'a, ale dało mu to oszołamiające uczucie wolności. To było niemal równie fajne jak wagary!

Jazda do Londynu przebiegła spokojnie, obaj rozmawiali o tym, co mają załatwić. Harry wyjaśnił, że Jack najpierw będzie musiał pójść do Grungotta i wymienić funty na galeony. Gdy Jack będzie wymieniał pieniądze, Harry wyciągnie je ze swojej skrytki. Wiedzieli, że nie mogą pozostawać zbyt długo na Ulicy Pokątnej, więc gdy tylko załatwią sprawy finansowe, udadzą się do sklepu Miodowego Królestwa na Ulicy Pokątnej. Jack faktycznie potrzebował kupić parę rzeczy w Londynie, ale nic naprawdę pilnego.

* * *

><p><strong>U Gringotta<strong>

Jack był zachwycony Ulicą Pokątną, ale jak dobrze wyszkolony żołnierz przede wszystkim wykonywał swoje zadanie, to znaczy podążył za Harrym do Gringotta. Bank był tego dnia mocno zatłoczony, więc Harry umówił się z Jackiem, że spotkają się przy wejściu po załatwieniu swoich spraw. Harry podszedł do kontuaru i powiedział do goblina:

- Chciałbym pojechać do mojej skrytki.

- Nazwisko? – spytał goblin.

- Potter.

- Proszę za mną.

Wsiedli do wagoniku, ale nie zjechali w głębiny Gringotta, a zatrzymali się po krótkiej jeździe. Wyglądało na to, że nie zjechali ani odrobinę w dół.

- Rodzinna skrytka Potterów, proszę uważać na próg podczas wychodzenia z wózka – oznajmił goblin.

Harry nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. To nie była jego normalna skrytka. Stał przed ogromnymi drzwiami, ozdobionymi rzeźbionym herbem Rodu Potterów, gryfem, na którego grzbiecie siedział feniks. Harry postąpił krok ku drzwiom, zastanawiając się, czy jego klucz będzie do nich pasował, gdy nagle drzwi bezszelestnie uchyliły się.

_To pewnie magia krwi_, pomyślał. _Drzwi są zaklęte, by otwierać się tylko przed urodzonymi Potterami. Hermiona byłaby zachwycona!_

To była bardzo stara i potężna magia z najwyższych stopni wtajemniczenia.

Wszedł do środka i pobieżnie zlustrował pomieszczenie. Skrytkę wypełniały pieniądze, obrazy, nawet meble. Zaraz po prawej od wejścia leżało małe czarne pudełko, do którego była przyczepiona karteczka „DLA HARRY'EGO". Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, więc zgarnął kilka galeonów i pudełko.

Nie minęły dwie godziny, gdy Jack i Harry siedzieli znów w samochodzie w drodze powrotnej do Surrey. W bagażniku spoczywała skrzynka czekoladowych żab i, za radą Harry'ego, dwie skrzynki piwa kremowego. Harry nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że Jack zabrał ze sobą coś co wyglądało na serię rządowych ulotek i dzisiejsze wydanie Proroka. Jack spytał o pudełko, które niósł ze sobą Harry, ale chłopak nie wiedział co ono zawiera, więc mógł powiedzieć jedynie, ze znalazł je w swojej skrytce, a notatka głosiła, że powinno trafić do niego.

Gdy dotarli na Privet Drive, Jack zaproponował, by zrobili lunch i pogadali, co Harry'emu bardzo pasowało. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd wypił ostatnie piwo kremowe. Harry chciał też omówić z Jackiem pewien pomysł, który powoli formował się w jego głowie, gdy słuchał niektórych wojennych opowieści swojego amerykańskiego przyjaciela.

- Jack?

- Tak, Harry?

- Byłeś na kilku wojnach, prawda?

- Tak, mały. Mam za sobą sporą dawkę przykrych doświadczeń. Czemu pytasz?

- Tak sobie o czymś myślałem. W czarodziejskim świecie wojny wydają się zwariowane, ale zupełnie nie przypominają twoich historii. Mówisz o zespołach ogniowych, polu ostrzału i całej masie rzeczy, o których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem.

Jack zaśmiał się lekko.

- Harry, wierz mi, wojna jest chaotyczna. Zabawa do dupy, a ludziom cały czas dzieje się krzywda. Nieważne jak dobrze sobie wszystko zaplanowałeś, gdy tylko rozpocznie się strzelanie, możesz wywalić wszystkie swoje plany. Ale to co robi różnicę to fakt, że dobrze zorganizowana grupa zawsze pokona bezładny tłum.

Jack westchnął i kontynuował:

- Pamiętam, jak mówił o tym mój tato. Opisywał walkę czarodziejów jak pojedynek rewolwerowców na Dzikim Zachodzie. Zaklęcia fruwają wszędzie, żadnej koordynacji, totalny chaos. Żeby zaprowadzić w tym jakiś porządek, trzeba treningu, zespołów stworzonych, by wspólnie pracować. Każda osoba musi dokładnie wiedzieć jakie jest jej zadanie i jak to zrobić.

Harry zamyślił się na moment, po czym pokiwał głową.

- Możemy kiedyś jeszcze o tym porozmawiać? Podrzuciłeś mi pewien pomysł, który może będę w stanie wykorzystać.

- Jasne, mały. Jeśli chcesz słuchać, jak kulawy kłusak opowiada o dawnych dniach chwały, nie mam nic przeciwko.

- Wiesz Jack, robi się późno. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zostawię u ciebie piwo kremowe. Wujek Vernon nie lubi widzieć takich rzeczy u siebie w domu. Do jutra!

* * *

><p><strong>List od Lilly<strong>

Harry chwycił swoje pudełko i udał się z powrotem do Dursleyów.

Pospiesznie wślizgnął się do domu. Miał szczęście, Dursleyów nie było. Harry przemknął do swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i ostrożnie zbadał notatkę i pudełko. Na notatce nie było nic poza napisem „DLA HARRY'EGO". Nie był nawet w stanie powiedzieć, czyje to pismo. Pudełko było po prostu pudełkiem. Wyglądało na dość porządne, a na górze widniał herb Potterów, ale nie wydawało się niezwykłe. Co dziwne, nie mógł dojrzeć żadnego sposobu na otwarcie pudełka. Nie znalazł żadnych widocznych przerw, jedynie ten herb na jednej ze ścian. Przejechał palcami po herbie i jego kciuk wpadł w ledwo wyczuwalne zagłębienie. Pudełko zaczęło wibrować, a wieko odsunęło się bezszelestnie, ujawniając list zaadresowany:

Harry Potter  
>Privet Drive 4<br>Stary pokój na zabawki Dudleya

Pod listem leżała książka.

Harry wyciągnął list z pudełka, zastanawiając się, kto mógł mu go zostawić. Syriusz? Wyciągnął kartkę z koperty i przez moment siedział nic nie rozumiejąc. To była pusta kartka papieru! Ale powoli, jakby pisała je niewidzialna ręka, przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać mu się kolejne słowa skreślone wymyślnym, bardzo kobiecym pismem:

_Harry,_

_muszę przyznać, że zaskoczyło mnie, że znalezienie rodzinnej skrytki zabrało Ci tyle czasu. Dlaczego do tej pory nie powiedziano Ci o jej istnieniu jest zastanawiające, choć mam swoje podejrzenia! Ale dojdę do tego za moment._

_Najważniejsze, bym przekazała Ci rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć._

_Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, Twój ojciec i ja jesteśmy z Ciebie bardzo dumni. Nie z tego kim się urodziłeś, ale z tego kim się stałeś. Musisz wiedzieć, że choć możesz nie być w stanie nas zobaczyć, my możemy widzieć Ciebie._

Litery rozmazały się w jego oczach i przestały na moment się pojawiać. Ta racjonalna, logiczna część jego umysłu przypominała mu, że jego rodzice nie żyją. Ale zawsze miał w głębi duszy nadzieję, że jego rodzice czuwają nad nim, nawet jeśli nie mogą być z nim.

Otarł łzy bluzą i spojrzał na list, na którym zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne litery.

_Obserwowaliśmy jak dorastasz i wchodzisz w czarodziejski świat, o którym nie miałeś pojęcia przed jedenastymi urodzinami. Patrzyliśmy jak z trudem akceptujesz niezwykłą odpowiedzialność, która została złożona na Twoich ramionach, a na którą nie miałeś wpływu. Widzieliśmy jak grasz w quidditcha i Twój ojciec nieustannie gada jakim jesteś wspaniałym szukającym! James, nie mogę pisać i słuchać cię jednocześnie! To ja poradziłeś sobie z tą babą Umbridge w zeszłym roku, gdy formowałeś AD? Rewelacja! Acha, i przekaż bliźniakom Weasleyom, że bardzo podobało nam się ich przenośne bagno, choć moim faworytem były zaklęte fajerwerki._

Harry zamarł zdumiony. To jego ojciec też tam był? Ścisnął pergamin mocniej i ponownie przeczytał ostatni akapit. Jego ojciec tam był! Uśmiechnął się, a potem wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Przenośne bagno faktycznie było genialne. Nawet Flitwick je uwielbia!

_Kochanie, teraz musimy przejść do mniej przyjemnych rzeczy. Są pewne rzeczy, o których musisz wiedzieć. A choć może być to bolesne, wiedza ta jest Ci niezbędna, byś mógł się bronić. James, nie patrz na mnie z taką złością. Zgodziliśmy się, że musi to wiedzieć!_

_Nigdy nie byłam tak wściekła i niespokojna jak wtedy, gdy patrzyłam, jak Dumbledore wysyła Cię do Dursleyów. Twój ojciec i ja zostawiliśmy dokładne instrukcje, byś nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, nie mieszkał z moją siostrą i jej mężem._

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Dumbledore. O tak, było wiele rzeczy, które zrobił Dumbledore, a których jego rodzice na pewno by nie zaaprobowali. Ale jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Oni nie żyli. A Dumbledore ustawiał Harry'ego jak chciał, traktując go jak małą marionetkę tańczącą jak mu zagra, nie przejmując się uczuciami Harry'ego!

Zorientował się, ze zaraz zniszczy pergamin, więc uspokoił się nieco i wrócił do czytania.

_Syriusz miał być Twoim opiekunem. To było jego prawo jako Twojego ojca chrzestnego i nie wątpię, że byłbyś z nim szczęśliwy. Gdy został oskarżony o spowodowanie naszej śmierci i wysłany do Azkabanu, powinien zająć się Tobą Remus Lupin. Pamiętaj przy tym, że było to wszystko zaplanowane, zanim udaliśmy się do Doliny Godryka i ukazały się te wszystkie bzdurne prawa antywilkołakowe! Ale Dumbledore zignorował nasze decyzje w tej kwestii i odmówił umieszczenia Cię w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu niż Privet Drive. Może sobie gadać o „Magii Krwi" ile tylko ma na to ochotę, ale choć faktycznie jest to potężna magia, nie oznacza to, że powinieneś dorastać w miejscu, gdzie będą się nad Tobą znęcać. Wiedział o tym i zdawał sobie sprawę z jakimi ludźmi Cię zostawia._

O Merlinie! Jego rodzice to widzieli? Widzieli co mu robił wujek Vernon? Poczuł jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy i nie zrobił nic, by je powstrzymać. Przez głowę przemknęły mu wspomnienia związane z każdym pchnięciem, ciosem i kopniakiem, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymał od swojego wujka i kuzyna. Każde nieprzyjemne słowo, każda obraza rzucona pod adresem jego rodziców, rozbrzmiała w jego uszach. A on nie zrobił nic, by to powstrzymać. Nie zrobił nic w obronie swoich rodziców! W sumie była ta sytuacja z ciocią Marge, ale to był wypadek.

Otarł twarz rękawem i wrócił do listu.

_Harry, natychmiast przestań! Nie jesteś winny niczemu co zrobili Dursleyowie! Na miłość Merlina, byłeś wtedy dzieckiem! A teraz uważaj, mój zielonooki diabełku. Wiedziałeś, że tak na Ciebie mówiłam? No, tak było. A teraz do rzeczy._

_Być może Dumbledore uważał, że najlepiej będzie mógł dbać o Ciebie, gdy będziesz na Privet Drive, nie mam pojęcia. Ale jeśli tak miało być, to zawiódł na całej linii! Gdybym mogła tam być, rzuciłabym na niego upiorogacka Twojej Ginny. I nie patrz tak na mnie, młody człowieku! Możesz nie być gotowy, by powiedzieć Ginny co do niej czujesz, ale to nie znaczy, ze możesz to ukryć przed swoją matką!_

Harry poczuł zdumienie. _Moja Ginny? _ No cóż, faktycznie przez ten ostatni rok bardziej zainteresował się Ginny. A kto nie? Była piękna. I z charakterem! A kiedy się wściekała była wręcz prześliczna. I z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł przestać patrzeć na jej rude włosy.

Potrząsnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać głupio, zatopiony w marzeniach o dziewczynie, której nie było w pobliżu. Nieco speszony spojrzał ponownie na pergamin, na którym pojawiały się kolejne słowa.

_Uważaj komu ufasz, Harry. Nie wszyscy wokół Ciebie dbają o Twój interes, nieważne co mogą Ci mówić. Ron i Hermiona są wobec Ciebie lojalni, podobnie jak Neville, Luna i Twoja Ginny. Nigdy w to nie wątp. Remus traktuje Cię jak syna i nigdy Cię nie zdradzi. Zaufaj swoim instynktom! Twoi przyjaciele są największym źródłem Twojej siły. W nadchodzących latach będziesz ich potrzebował jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie odpychaj ich od siebie. Oprzyj się na nich, słuchaj ich rad i trzymaj ich blisko siebie._

_Teraz co do książki. Twój ojciec zostawił ją dla Ciebie, a choć nie byłam z tego powodu specjalnie szczęśliwa, muszę przyznać, że na tych stronach znajdziesz parę rzeczy, które mogą być pomocne. Tak, tak James! Właśnie mu o tym mówię, teraz się zamknij! Nie jestem pewna czy Remus wiedział, że James umieścił tę książkę w skrytce. Mógł myśleć, że przez została zgubiona wiele lat temu. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, będzie Ci mógł pomóc przy wielu rzeczach, które tam znajdziesz. Pokaż mu ją, jeśli chcesz. Może sprawić mu ból, ale myślę, że szczęśliwe wspomnienia przeważą nad smutkiem, który może czuć. Przeczytaj tę książkę dokładnie. Może Ci pomóc odnaleźć odpowiedzi, których szukasz. Syriusz, przestaniesz wreszcie gadać o psotach? Są tam ważniejsze rzeczy! Przepraszam Harry, chyba zapomniałam Ci powiedzieć, że Syriusz też jest z nami. No tak, faktycznie mi to umknęło._

Harry gapił się z niedowierzaniem na pergamin.

- Syriusz – wyszeptał, przytłoczony żałobą.

Płynne kobiece pismo zostało nagle zastąpione wielkimi, kanciastymi literami:

_Tak Harry, jestem tu. Teraz słuchaj swojej mamy. Auć! Lilly, no to było niepotrzebne. AUĆ! Dobra, dobra, już! Bierz z powrotem to pióro! Nara Harry…_

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Niemal widział, jak jego mama ciska klątwą w jego ojca chrzestnego. Po chwili ponownie pojawiło się pismo jego mamy.

_Harry, tu znowu mama przy piórze. Syriusz jest mocno zdenerwowany, że winisz się za to, co stało się w Ministerstwie Magii. To nie Twoja wina… tak Łapo, właśnie mu to mówię, przymknij się już! Na Merlina, Ci dwaj są znowu razem i zwariuję tu przez nich! Jak już mówiłam, śmierć Syriusza nie jest Twoją winą i jest trochę wkurzony, że tak na to patrzysz. Więc kończ się winić, już natychmiast. Zrozumiano? No!_

_Nigdy nie wątp, że Cię kochamy. Nic nigdy nie wyszło mi i Twojemu ojcu tak dobrze, jak Ty. Jesteś naszą radością i wszystkim czego życzylibyśmy sobie w naszym dziecku. Wiedz, że Twój ojciec, Syriusz i ja będziemy wciąż nad Tobą czuwali, a choć możemy nie być w stanie odpowiedzieć, słyszymy gdy do nas mówisz. Bądź silny, trzymaj się blisko przyjaciół i pamiętaj, ze Cię kochamy._

_Acha, Harry, kochanie, porozmawiaj z Ginny o Twoich koszmarach. Będzie wiedziała jak Ci pomóc._

_Całujemy,_

_Mama, Tato i zapchlony Łapa._

_P.S. Ginny, uważaj na Harry'ego!_

_P.P.S. Lunatyku, otrząśnij się. Harry będzie potrzebował Twojej pomocy, więc przestań się winić. Zaopiekuj się szczeniaczkiem w naszym imieniu, proszę. SB._

Słowa przestały się pojawiać. Harry patrzył się na pergamin. Obawiał się, że słowa mogą zniknąć, jeśli oderwie od nich wzrok. Oczy zaczęły go piec i zorientował się, że przestał nawet mrugać. Ścisnął list mocniej i zamknął oczy.

- Mogą mnie słyszeć, nigdy mnie całkowicie nie zostawili. Syriusz miał rację.

Ostrożnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na pergamin. Słowa wciąż tam były! Przeczytał je ponownie, a potem jeszcze raz.

Co Ginny mogła zrobić z koszmarami? To nie miało sensu. A co z tym postscriptum od Syriusza? Czy Remus winił siebie za śmierć Syriusza? To było po prostu głupie! Przecież to nie była wina Remusa!

- To ja pozwoliłem się zwabić do Ministerstwa! To była moja wina, nie Lunatyka – wymamrotał Harry pod nosem.

Drgnął, czując jak pergamin nagrzewa się w jego rękach. Spojrzał na list i dostrzegł, jak słowa „To nie Twoja wina" rozjarzają się na moment na złoto, a potem zblakły do koloru zwykłego atramentu.

Harry nie był pewien jak długo siedział, nim wreszcie złożył list i wsadził go z powrotem do koperty. Jutro była niedziela, może nawet uda mu się trochę dłużej pospać, o ile koszmary mu pozwolą. Harry, wyczerpany psychicznie, zwinął się na łóżku, a swój cenny list staranni złożył i schował pod poduszką.

* * *

><p><strong>U Jacka<strong>

Jack siedział przy kuchennym stole. Sięgnął do pojemnika z czekoladowymi żabami, wyciągnął jedną i otworzy pudełko. Sprawnie złapał żabę, nim zdążyła uciec i zaczął ją przeżuwać, jednocześnie przeglądając materiały, które zebrał w Miodowym Królestwie. Wśród nich było kilka ulotek, które wyglądały na publikacje rządowe:

Co Robić W Razie Ataku Śmierciożerców

Awaryjny System Nadajnikowy Fiuu – Jak To Działa

Zestawy Szybkiej Ewakuacji – Co Spakować, Gdy Musisz Uciekać W Pośpiechu

Popularne Zaklęcia Domowe, Które Mogą Opóźnić Napastników Do Czasu Przybycia Pomocy

Odsunął je na bok, wyciągnął Proroka i przejrzał nagłówki

RZEŹ MUGOLI W COVINGTON  
>SAMI-WIECIE-KTO WIDYWANY CORAZ CZĘŚCIEJ<br>MINISTERSTWO IGNORUJE WEZWANIA DO ZWIĘKSZENIA SIŁ AURORÓW

Zdecydował się na ostatni artykuł i zaczął czytać:

MINISTERSTWO IGNORUJE WEZWANIA DO ZWIĘKSZENIA SIŁ AURORÓW  
>Rita Skeeter<p>

_Mimo presji wywieranej przez opinię publiczną Ministerstwo Magii utrzymuje, że obecna liczba aurorów jest adekwatna do zagrożenia, jakie stanowią ataki Śmierciożerców. Pracownik Ministerstwa Magii zastrzegający sobie anonimowość przyznał, że jedynie jeden z ostatnich pięciu ataków Śmierciożerców został zatrzymany. A podczas tego ataku na miejscu nie było ani jednego aurora. Pierwszy z pięciu ataków, podczas którego w walce wzięli udział Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył oraz Ron i Ginny Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Neville Longbottom i Luna Lovegood miał miejsce nieco ponad miesiąc temu i zakończył się pojmaniem jedenastu Śmierciożerców. Od tego czasu doszło do czterech innych ataków, w efekcie których śmierć poniosło trzech czarodziejów, dwie czarodziejki i czternastu mugoli._

_Pomimo wzrostu częstotliwości ataków, rzecznik Ministerstwa zapewnia, że aurorzy w zupełności wystarczą, by poradzić sobie z Sami-Wiecie-Kim i jego Śmierciożercami. Minister Magii jest tak pewny siebie, że nie zdecydował się na odwołanie swoich wakacji w południowej Francji._

Jack odłożył gazetę i zamyślił się na moment. _Harry Potter? Czy to możliwe?_

Zerknął z powrotem na gazetę, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęła paczka po czekoladowej żabie. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie i zobaczył, że w środku znajduje się karta kolekcjonerska. Odwrócił ją i niemal upuścił, gdy zobaczył wpatrującego się w niego uśmiechniętego Harry'ego Pottera.

_Oj, mały, władowałeś się w niezłe bagno, jeszcze gorsze niż to, co masz w domu_, pomyślał.

Przez dłuższy czas Jack Parsons siedział przy stole, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie przeczytał. W końcu podjął decyzję, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz determinacji.

* * *

><p><strong>Remus<strong>

Harry, gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu, w którym prześladowały go koszmary, rozejrzał się zaspanym wzrokiem.

- CHŁOPCZE! ZŁAŹ TU NATYCHMIAST NA DÓŁ! – wydarł się wuj Vernon.

Harry pospiesznie się ubrał i zbiegł w dół po schodach. Vernon stał przy drzwiach wejściowych, obrzucając wściekłym spojrzeniem to jego, to uśmiechniętego Remusa Lupina.

- Remus! – zawołał Harry i uściskał przyjaciela.

Remus przytulił go ze śmiechem i powiedział:

- Hej, szczeniaczku! Może przejdziemy się odrobinę i trochę sobie pogadamy, co?

- Jasne! Tylko wezmę coś, co ci chcę pokazać! – odpowiedział Harry i popędził w górę schodów. Złapał książkę, do której nie zdążył jeszcze zajrzeć, a potem ostrożnie podniósł list od Lilly. Po chwili namysłu postanowił posłuchać rady swojej mamy. Popędził z powrotem na dół.

Niedługo potem Remus i Harry usiedli na ławeczce w pobliskim parku. Przez pewien czas rozmawiali o mało istotnych sprawach, takich jak kwestia czy Harry będzie w tym sezonie szukającym lub co porabiają Ron i Hermiona. W końcu Harry powiedział:

- Remus? Mogę cię o coś zapytać? Obiecaj mi, że się na mnie nie pogniewasz.

- Harry, możesz zapytać mnie o wszystko o co chcesz, a ja się nie zezłoszczę, słowo.

Harry wstał i przeszedł kilka kroków w jedną i w drugą stronę mamrocząc pod nosem:

- Mama powiedziała, że powinienem to zrobić, a w tym liście jest wiadomość dla niego.

Remus patrzył się na niego zmieszany.

- Harry, spokojnie. O co chodzi z twoją mamą?

Harry zatrzymał się nagle i wbił przeszywające spojrzenie w Remusa. Przez chwilę w jego oczach zalśniła niczym nie skrępowana magia. Remus drgnął zaskoczony.

- Remus, mogę ci zaufać? Nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać ukrywanie pewnych informacji przed Zakonem i Dumbledorem? Czy przysięgniesz mi jako czarodziej, Huncwot, przyjaciel obojga moich rodziców i Syriusza, że nie przekażesz Dumbledore'owi tego, co ci za chwilę powiem?

Remus odchylił się zdumiony. Czarodziejska przysięga nakłada magiczne więzy, ale Harry'emu to nie wystarczało. Chciał czegoś mocniejszego. Remus zastanawiał się chwilę w ciszy, potem westchnął.

- Harry, nie wiem co cię tak wzburzyło, ale jeśli sprawi to, że poczujesz się lepiej obiecuję nie ujawnić nikomu niczego jako czarodziej, Huncwot i przyjaciel Jamesa, Lilly i Syriusza.

Harry usiadł obok Syriusza i opowiedział mu o swojej wycieczce na Ulicę Pokątną oraz o pomyłce goblina, który zaprowadził go do skrytki jego rodu zamiast do jego osobistej. Potem opowiedział o znalezionym tam pudełku, wyjaśniając, że zawierało książkę i dziwny, zaklęty list, który wydawał się pisać na bieżąco, gdy Harry na niego patrzył.

Remus odchylił się na ławce i powiedział cicho:

- Lilly była jednym z najlepszych fachowców od Zaklęć, lepszym nawet niż profesor Flitwick. Jeśli ktokolwiek zdołałby zakląć list w taki sposób, to tylko ona. Zakładam, że masz ze sobą ten list? I tę książkę?

- Tak. Chciałbyś przeczytać list? Jest w nim też wiadomość dla ciebie.

Remus pokiwał głową i drżącą dłonią wziął list od Harry'ego. Kilka razy w czasie lektury oczy zachodziły mu łzami. Gdy skończył czytać, ramiona drgały mu od tłumionego łkania. Harry objął go i dwóch przyjaciół zapłakało nad tym, co zostało im brutalnie ukradzione.

W końcu Harry opanował się, otarł łzy i spojrzał badawczo na Remusa. Widać było wyraźnie, że wilkołakowi spadł kamień z serca, ale zastąpił go lodowaty gniew. Ujawnianie tego, co zostało mu zabrane, co on i Harry stracili, poruszyło Remusa do głębi. Gniew zmienił się we wściekłość i na ułamek sekundy w oczach Lupina zabłysła rządza mordu płynąca z jego klątwy likantropii. Na szczęście zdołał nad sobą zapanować. Gniew pozostał, ale nie groził niekontrolowanym wybuchem.

Remus zerknął na swoją drżącą dłoń, odgarnął włosy z twarzy i odchrząknął. Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i zapytał:

- No dobrze, co dalej?

- Mam pewien pomysł. Muszę go jeszcze omówić z moim przyjacielem charłakiem Jackiem Parsonsem, ale jeśli mam rację, może nam to bardzo ułatwić wojnę. Powiem ci o co chodzi, jak dopracuję szczegóły. Niestety nie mogę już dłużej wierzyć w Zakon i Dumbledore'a, ani im ufać. Jeśli w Zakonie są jacyś ludzie, którym twoim zdaniem możemy zaufać, zawierzę twojemu osądowi. Może Tonks? Wiem, że jej się podobasz.

Remus spłonął jaskrawym rumieńcem i wykrztusił:

- Ja jej co?

Harry roześmiał się i odpowiedział:

- Daj spokój, Remus, wszyscy widzą, że spodobał jej się pewien szarmancki, choć może nieco sponiewierany wilk. Nawet ja to widzę!

Remus spojrzał na niego niepewnie, choć był wyraźnie zadowolony i zdecydował, że warto zmienić temat. Nie zamierzał omawiać swojego życia uczuciowego z nastolatkiem!

- Harry, co miała na myśli twoja mama, pisząc o miejscu, gdzie się nad tobą znęcają?

Nastrój Harry'ego zmienił się błyskawicznie. Wbił spojrzenie w ziemię i wymamrotał:

- Nic takiego. Wiesz jak jest. Nienawidzą magii, wyzywają mnie, lekceważą i obrażają moich rodziców oraz przyjaciół.

Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

- Harry, spójrz na mnie.

Harry unikał jego spojrzenia.

- Czy kiedykolwiek cię uderzyli? – spytał Lupin delikatnie.

Harry widział zatroskanie w jego oczach. Czuł się ogromnie zawstydzony. Oto on, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, nie mógł sobie poradzić ze zwykłym mugolem. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w ziemię, czując jak wilgotnieją mu oczy.

- Zdarza się – wyszeptał.

- Harry, obiecuję ci, że to ostatnie pieprzone lato, które spędzasz z Dursleyami – warknął Remus z wściekłością. – Jeśli Dumbledore będzie miał z tym jakiś problem to pożałuje! Wierzysz mi, prawda?

Harry otarł łzy, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i pokiwał głową.

- No dobrze, to spójrzmy na tę książkę, o której pisała Lilly.

Harry podał Remusowi małą, czarną książkę. Nie miała tytułu, a wszystkie strony były puste. Harry zaglądał Remusowi przez ramię i wyglądał na zmieszanego. Remus oddał książkę Harry'emu i wstał, by pochodził w tę i z powrotem.

- Daj mi chwilę nad tym pomyśleć.

Harry trzymał książkę i po raz pierwszy zauważył, jak idealnie pasowała do jego ręki. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym wyszeptał:

- Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego!

Poczuł śmieszne mrowienie w końcówkach palców, a na okładce zaczęły pojawiać się słowa.

- Remus?

Remus wpatrywał się zdumiony w książkę. Czy to mógł być…?

Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz  
>Mają zaszczyt przedstawić<br>Niezbędnik Huncwotów

- Harry, jak… Na Merlina! Myślałem, ze ta książka przepadła, gdy dom w Dolinie Godryka eksplodował! Zaraz, zaraz… Harry! Przecież potrzeba różdżki, żeby to zrobić!

Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony i wzruszył ramionami.

- Jesteś pewien? Czasami nie używam różdżki do uruchomienia Mapy Huncwotów.

- Zarówno Mapa, jak i książka wymagają użycia różdżek. Harry, posługujesz się magią bezróżdżkową! Nawet najpotężniejsi czarodzieje ledwo są w stanie ją opanować. Zaklęcia na Mapie i na książce są potężne, a ty wydajesz się aktywować książkę zupełnie bez wysiłku. Czujesz się zmęczony? Wyczerpany?

- Nie, czuję się w porządku, naprawdę. To co jest w tej książce? Psoty? Może mi się to przydać w następnym semestrze.

- Harry, ta książka zawiera znacznie więcej niż psoty. My czterej, potem razem z twoją mamą, dużo eksperymentowaliśmy z różnymi rodzajami magii. Znajdziesz tam notatki na temat treningu animagów, magii bezróżdżkowej, zaklęć maskowania i mylenia tropów oraz, oczywiście, zaklęć dotyczących psot, klątwy i uroki. Nigdy nie potrafiliśmy posunąć się za daleko w magii bezróżdżkowej. James był w niej najlepszy z nas wszystkich, ale nawet on nie potrafił aktywować książki bez użycia różdżki.

Lupin przerwał na moment i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Harry, na chwilę zmienię się w twojego nauczyciela. Chcę, żebyś dokładnie przeczytał te części o animagach i magii bezróżdżkowej. Oba rodzaje magii są ze sobą mocno powiązane, jako że nie wymagają użycia różdżek. Jeśli będziesz potrafił używać magii bezróżdżkowej, nie musisz się martwić o ministerialną kontrolę użycia magii przez nieletnich. Potrafią wykrywać jedynie zaklęcia rzucane z pomocą różdżki. Dlatego właśnie przypadkowe zaklęcia rzucane przez małe dzieci rzadko powodują jakiekolwiek urzędowe problemy. Hmm, daj mi się chwilę zastanowić.

Remus zaczął mamrotać pod nosem, a Harry spojrzał na książkę. _Taki letni projekt od nauczyciela to ja mogę dostawać! _Zerknął na przyjaciela, słysząc, że Remus przestał mamrotać i zobaczył, że wilkołak uśmiecha się do niego.

- Harry, myślę, że będę odwiedzał cię co niedzielę. Chcę zobaczyć jakie będziesz robił postępy, a jednocześnie moje wizyty powinny utrzymać Dursleyów w ryzach. Jeśli poradzisz sobie z magią bezróżdżkową, będziesz mógł się bronić, a dodatkowo wymagane przy niej ćwiczenia są takie same jak przy Oklumencji.

Po raz pierwszy od przeszło miesiąca, Harry poczuł, jak w sercu wzbiera mu nadzieja. Jego pomysł na wojnę, magia bezróżdżkowa i trening na animaga! Może nawet będzie jeleniem, jak jego ojciec!

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek kultury angielskiej i amerykańskiej:<strong>

„**Ciasteczka z sosem"** to faktycznie typowa amerykańska potrawa śniadaniowa. Amerykanie pieką specjalne maślane ciasteczka i zalewają to sosem, podobnym trochę do naszego pieczeniowego, choć wariantów jest całe mnóstwo (podobnie zresztą jak z sosami do pieczeni).

„**Wojna w Zatoce"** (chodzi o Zatokę Perską) miała miejsce w 1991 r., kiedy Saddam Husajn, dyktator Iraku, postanowił zaanektować Kuwejt. Rada Bezpieczeństwa ONZ poleciła odbić okupowany kraj i siły ONZ pod dowództwem amerykańskim błyskawicznie rozbiły wojsko irackie i wyzwoliły Kuwejt. Obecnie mówimy o tej wojnie Pierwsza Wojna w Zatoce, by odróżnić ją od inwazji na Irak w 2003 r., ale akcja tej historii toczy się przed Drugą Wojną w Zatoce. Jack najprawdopodobniej nadział się na minę przeciwpiechotną, broń zakazaną międzynarodowymi konwencjami.

**Funty a kilogramy – **Jack niepotrzebnie się poprawiał. Choć Wielka Brytania oficjalnie przyjęła europejski system metryczny, to wiele osób na co dzień posługuje się calami, jardami, stopami, funtami itd. Miary te w USA są stosowane na co dzień, choć oficjalnie także Stany przyjęły system metryczny. Ja generalnie staram się przeliczać od razu brytyjskie jednostki na nasze kilogramy, metry itd., chyba że nazwa jednostki jest w jakiś sposób kluczowa dla fabuły. Więcej możecie znaleźć w Wikipedii pod hasłem „Jednostki imperialne".


	2. Lato Harry'ego

_**Od autora**: Standardowe zastrzeżenie. Nic nie posiadam, miejcie litość. Wszystkie postacie należą do JK Rowling i jej wspaniałego świata HP._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2 – Lato Harry'ego<strong>

**Hogwart**

Albus Dumbledore, Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, a według niektórych także największy czarodziej swoich czasów, siedział w swoim fotelu i zamyślony spoglądał za okno. Obecny rząd nie radził sobie najlepiej z wysiłkiem wojennym. Częstotliwość ataków rosła, tak samo jak liczba ofiar. Nawet Zakon poniósł kilka strat, głównie rannych.

Rok szkolny nie skończył się dla niego dobrze. Podczas kłótni z Harrym ujawnił wiele informacji. Teraz, po fakcie, widział, że niektóre z nich powinny pozostać tajemnicą. Harry wiedział już o swoim przeznaczeniu, czego Albus tak naprawdę nie zamierzał na razie przed nim ujawniać. Ale na krótką chwilę pozwolił, by jego uczucia wobec chłopaka przesłoniły logikę i zdradził mu treść przepowiedni.

Jednak wciąż sytuacja była możliwa do naprawienia. Izolacja u Dursleyów pozwoli Harry'emu na uspokojenie się. Jednocześnie zda sobie sprawę, że jego jedyną nadzieją jest zwrócenie się do Albusa po niezbędny trening. Co prawda Harry mógłby spędzić lato na Grimmauld Place czy nawet w Norze, ale zostawiając go u Dursleyów Dumbledore upewnił się, że Harry właśnie do niego zwróci się po pomoc.

Tak, właśnie w ten sposób należało to rozegrać. We wrześniu Harry przyjdzie do niego błagając o pomoc. Kto wie, może nawet uda się przekonać Harry'ego, by pomógł zrzucić ze stołka tego idiotę Knota.

Zatopiony głęboko w myślach nie zauważył pełnych dezaprobaty spojrzeń, które posyłał mu jego feniks Fawkes.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place 12<strong>

Remus Lupin chodził w tę i z powrotem po swoim pokoju na trzecim piętrze. W jego sercu wrzał gniew. Jednak jego oznaki mógł dostrzec tylko ktoś, kto znał go bardzo dobrze. Jego wizyta u Harry'ego dała mu sporo do myślenia: od sekretów ujawnionych w liście Lilly, przez okrucieństwa, które cierpiał Harry, aż po odkrycie bezróżdżkowych talentów Harry'ego. Czuł, że musi rozszarpać jakieś mięso, albo z kimś porozmawiać.

Zatrzymał się, słysząc ciche pukanie. Drzwi się uchyliły i wyłoniła się zza nich głowa Nimfadory Tonks.

- Hej Remus, wszystko w porządku? Od twojej wizyty u Harry'ego jesteś strasznie nerwowy – powiedziała delikatnie.

Jej włosy gwałtownie zmieniały kolory. Remus wiedział, że Tonks znakomicie kontroluje swoje talenty metamorfomaga. Jeśli wymykały jej się do tego stopnia spod kontroli, znaczyło to, że jest mocno zaniepokojona.

Remus westchnął cicho, a potem przypomniał sobie, co Harry powiedział mu o Tonks. Uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na nią, czując się jak nastolatek zapraszający dziewczynę na randkę.

- Nie, nie wszystko w porządku. Tonks, czy pozwolisz, że zaproszę cię na kolację? Chciałbym z tobą omówić parę rzeczy, w tym także nas. A nie chcę tego robić tutaj.

Tonks rozpromieniła się, a jej włosy przybrały kolor delikatnego, maślanego blondu.

- Będę zaszczycona.

_Ha! Może polowanie na starego wilka wreszcie dobiegnie końca_, pomyślała.

* * *

><p><strong>Nora<strong>

Ginny Weasley leżała na swoim łóżku, próbując skupić się na swoim podręczniku. Westchnęła, zamknęła książkę i usiadła. Coś było nie tak, ale nie do końca wiedziała o co chodzi. Z jakiegoś powodu czuła, że to lato nie układa się dla Harry'ego najlepiej.

- Harry – westchnęła.

Gdy spotkała go pierwszy raz, zabujała się w nim bez pamięci. To było naiwne i głupie, coś co robią dzieci. Przez lata, które upłynęły od ich pierwszego spotkania, zrozumiała, że on nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Był po prostu Harrym. Lojalnym do upadłego. Odważnym ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia. Potężnym czarodziejem, ale poza tym czuła, że w głębi duszy czuł przerażenie niczym niemowlę podczas burzy. Czuła w nim ból, głęboki, potworny ból, nad którym nieustannie starał się panować, by trzymać go w ukryciu. Wiedziała, że dorastał wśród ludzi, których nie obchodził. Zadrżała, myśląc jak trudne dla dziecka musi być wzrastanie bez uspokajającej miłości rodziców. _A teraz utknął tam na całe lato_, pomyślała.

Artur Weasley poinformował ich zeszłego wieczoru, że profesor Dumbledore chciał, żeby Harry spędził całe lato u Dursleyów.

Ginny położyła się i ponownie otworzyła książkę. Nie mogła skupić się na słowach. Niezależnie jak bardzo starała się to ignorować, tęskniła za Harrym. To dziecięce zabujanie, z którego usiłowała się otrząsnąć, przekształcało się w coś znacznie głębszego i poważniejszego.

Molly Weasley krzątała się po kuchni, przygotowując kolację dla swojej rodziny. Wspomnienie wieczornej rozmowy przy kuchennym stole przepełniało ją jednocześnie radością i niepokojem. Artur powiedział rodzinie o decyzji Dumbledore'a w sprawie Harry'ego, która ją niepokoiła. Jednak to Ginny była najbardziej niezadowolona. Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko, myśląc że być może szczenięca miłość jej córki zmieniała się w coś więcej. Byłoby miło. Harry to taki miły chłopiec, zawsze grzeczny, niechętny by wychodzić przed innych. Molly uważała, że Ginny i Harry byliby dla siebie idealni. Molly kochała Harry'ego, jakby był jej własnym dzieckiem. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla niej powodu, coś w jego oczach zdawało się do niej przemawiać, wręcz błagać, by ktoś się nim zajął.

- Harry – westchnęła.

Co roku musiał iść do tych mugoli i co roku wracał, wyglądając coraz bardziej, jakby złamano jego ducha. Coś w tym było nie tak i miała ogromną nadzieję, że Albus pozwoli mu w tym roku spędzić lato w Norze. Przypomniała sobie, co powiedział jej Ron, gdy wrócił do Nory po wypadzie po Harry'ego w czasie wakacji między swoim pierwszym i drugim rokiem: „Ale mamo, oni go głodzili! Miał kraty w oknach!" zapewniał ją Ron. Potrząsnęła głową. Na pewno nawet mugole nie zrobiliby czegoś takiego dziecku, zwłaszcza tak uroczemu i grzecznemu jak Harry. Wróciła do robienia kolacji, starając się myśleć o czymś innym. Artur wkrótce wróci do domu.

* * *

><p><strong>Privet Drive<strong>

Na podłodze ciemnego pokoju leżał mały materac, a na nim spoczywał Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Materac był zbyt krótki na jego chude ciało, więc nogi zwisały mu nad krawędzią. Harry przewracał się i rzucał na posłaniu, gdy jeden koszmar zmieniał się w następny. Na czoło wystąpiły mu krople potu, a spomiędzy jego warg wydobywały się ciche jęki, które jednak nie wyrywały go ze snu.

**BANG!**

Harry poderwał się, niepewny czy faktycznie coś usłyszał, czy jedynie mu się to przyśniło. Przez okno dojrzał sierp księżyca. Zapatrzył się na niego bezmyślnie, jednak ten nagle zapłonął oślepiającym białym światłem. Kiedy znów mógł coś dojrzeć, zorientował się, że frunie nad miasteczkiem Hogsmeade, jego czarne skrzydła utrzymywały go bez większego wysiłku w powietrzu. W dole ujrzał mnóstwo płonących budynków, niektóre nawet się zawaliły. Ulice były zaścielone ciałami. Usłyszał, jak ktoś daleko się śmieje. To był okropny dźwięk, okrutny śmiech bez cienia radości, który napełnił jego serce przerażeniem. Znał ten śmiech. Słyszał go już wcześniej. _Tom_, pomyślał.

**BANG!**

Światło ponownie rozbłysło i Harry odkrył, że znajduje się nad budynkiem, który mógł być jedynie Hogwartem. Wieża Gryffindora się zawaliła. Zamek stał w płomieniach, a dziedziniec usłany był ciałami. Nawet z wysokości mógł rozróżnić ich tożsamość. Profesor McGonagall i profesor Sprout leżały otoczone mnóstwem uczniów z pierwszego i drugiego roku. Ron! Ron leżał na Hermionie, chroniąc ją do ostatka. Ginny? GINNY! Jej ciało leżało w pobliżu głównego wejścia do szkoły, nagie i zakrwawione. Harry zdławił łkanie, słysząc w oddali ten sam okropny śmiech.

**BANG!**

Światło ponownie rozbłysło. Gdy zgasło wrócił do własnej postaci i stał w pobliżu małej chatki krytej strzechą. W pobliżu znajdował się mały staw. Co dziwne, czuł w duszy spokój. Ujrzał dym unoszący się z komina, więc zbliżył się do drzwi i zapukał.

Drzwi stanęły otworem, a wesoły głos ze środka zawołał:

- Wejdź, mój chłopcze! Cieszę się, że wreszcie postanowiłeś mnie odwiedzić.

Pokój był skromnie umeblowany, fotel przy kominku, kilka książek na regale, łóżko, stół i kilka krzeseł kuchennych. Na jednym z krzeseł siedział stary mężczyzna, nawet bardzo stary, sądząc po jego wyglądzie. Przypominał kogoś Harry'emu, ale chłopak nie potrafił dopasować imienia do twarzy. Wiedział tylko, że to przyjemna twarz. Kimkolwiek był, ten mężczyzna to przyjaciel.

- Wejdź Harry, oczekiwałem cię od dłuższego czasu i nie wątpię, że masz do mnie mnóstwo pytań. Niestety nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, więc przejdę od razy do rzeczy. Wizje, z którymi masz do czynienia to nie koszmary. To wizje przyszłości. W przeciwieństwie do przeszłości, przyszłość można zmienić. To co widziałeś, wydarzy się, jeśli zawiedziesz w swojej misji. Otrzymałeś wielką moc, większą niż jakikolwiek czarodziej w historii, być może poza mną. W swoim czasie nauczysz się dysponować całością tej mocy, ale Tom nie da ci wystarczająco dużo czasu na naukę. Będziesz musiał opanować te zdolności, które możesz i polegać na twojej największej sile. Harry, twoja zdolność do miłości, do zdobycia lojalnych przyjaciół i utrzymania ich przy sobie, to twoja największa broń, o ile będziesz umiał się nią posłużyć.

W oddali rozległo się bicie dzwonu. Jednak zamiast ostrych, nieprzyjemnych uderzeń, jak wcześniej, ten dźwięk był radosny. Pokój zaczęło wypełniać światło, w którym znikał starzec.

- Zaraz! Kim pan jest? Czy jeszcze kiedyś pana zobaczę? – zawołał Harry.

Słowa, które do niego dotarły były ciche, jakby dobiegały z daleka:

- Tak dziecko, spotkamy się jeszcze. Uwierz w siebie i podążaj za przeznaczeniem.

Światło stawało się coraz jaśniejsze, aż wreszcie Harry nie widział już nic. Zamrugał i zorientował się, że wciąż leży na łóżku w ciemnej sypialni i wpatruje się w sierp księżyca.

_Wizje? Jak to możliwe? Wszystkie moje wizje wywoływały ostry ból w mojej bliźnie! Był tam Voldemort, a ja nie czułem bólu?_ Potrząsnął głową i usiadł na krawędzi posłania, wpatrując się z wściekłością w księżyc, jakby ten powinien dostarczyć mu odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Harry czuł, ze coś się w nim zmieniło. Czuł się inaczej. Tym razem nie czuł bólu, lecz właśnie zmianę. _Ale jaką? Co się stało? _Westchnął sfrustrowany, przypominając sobie obrazy z wizji.

Śmiech Toma, płonące Hogsmeade, Ron i Mionka martwi? I Ginny? Ginny nie żyła! NA TO NIE MÓGŁ POZWOLIĆ! Niezależnie od kosztów, nie pozwoli na to. Wypełniła go ponura determinacja. Włączył malutką lampkę, którą dali mu Dursleywie i wydobył Niezbędnik Huncwotów. Otworzył rozdział o magii bezróżdżkowej i zaczął czytać.

* * *

><p><strong>Huncwoci wracają do gry<strong>

Przez następne dwa tygodnie Harry atakował wszystko z ponurą determinacją. Studiując Niezbędnik Huncwotów szybko opanował magię bezróżdżkową i przeszedł do lektury na temat transformacji animagicznej. Zaskoczyło go, jak dobrze radzi sobie zaklęciami i rzucaniem ich na przedmioty. Wyglądało na to, że wystarczy mu znać wygląd przedmiotu, by móc rzucić na niego zaklęcie. Nauczył się wyczarowywać złożone obiekty i zaczął eksperymentować z rzucaniem zaklęć tarczy bez użycia różdżki. Nocą czytał książkę, w dzień pomagał Jackowi, a potem spędzał z nim kilka godzin, dyskutując o organizacji mugolskiego wojska. Jack dał mu kilka książek na ten temat, twierdząc, że jemu i tak są niepotrzebne. Najgorszą chwilą każdego tygodnia był moment, gdy wuj Vernon dyktował mu listy do Zakonu, najlepszą wizyta Remusa.

To właśnie podczas swojej drugiej wizyty Remus zorientował się, jak szybko Harry się uczy. Wskazówką okazały się skargi wartowników.

- Harry, robiłeś coś wartownikom z Zakonu rozmieszczonym wokół domu?

Harry spojrzał na niego speszony i spytał:

- Eeee… co masz na myśli?

- Zastanówmy się. Wczoraj Tonks była na służbie i miała problem z ptactwem. Przy Moodym ciągle zatrzymują się psy i unoszą tylną nogę na jego drewnianą nogę, a Mundungus, gdy tylko próbuje napić się ognistej whisky na służbie dostaje niekontrolowanej biegunki. Shacklebolet nie jest w stanie zapalić papierosa na służbie, nie ważne jak bardzo się stara, a ostatnio Bill Weasley wyszedł z Fiuu Arabelli niebieski od stóp do głów! Ten kolor dalej nie zszedł, a było to już trzy dni temu.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i wyszeptał:

- Koniec psot.

Remus zamrugał zdumiony i wybuchnął śmiechem. Takim głębokim, jakiego Harry nie słyszał w jego wykonaniu od dawna, od śmierci Syriusza.

Remus przez kilka minut usiłował się uspokoić, ocierając łzy rozbawienia z oczu.

- Harry, musisz przestać. Jeśli dalej będziesz to robił, ludzie zorientują się co się dzieje.

Harry potaknął, wciąż się uśmiechając i spojrzał na krążącego w górę ptaka. Nagle rozległo się ciche plaśnięcie.

- Co jest Tonks, złościsz się na mnie? – spytał z figlarnym uśmiechem.

- Kurna, Harry! – Remus podskoczył słysząc głos Tonks i spojrzał wściekle na miejsce, z którego doszedł dźwięk. – Wiesz przecież, że te peleryny niewidki trzeba prać ręcznie – wymamrotała zdenerwowana. – Jak długo wiesz, że tu jestem?

- Od początku miesiąca – wyjaśnił Harry, a Remus parsknął śmiechem. – Rzuciłem na siebie zaklęcie, które sprawia, że wasze peleryny lśnią. Nie zawsze jestem pewien kto się pod nimi chowa, ale teraz wiedziałem, że to ty. Tak nawiasem mówiąc, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że masz ptasie gów…

- Przestań już, dupku! – syknęła.

Remusa aż skręciło ze śmiechu. Harry mu zawtórował i o dziwo nawet Tonks zachichotała pod peleryną.

- Świetna robota, Harry – wydusił Remus, starając się opanować wesołość. – Wydaje mi się, że nadszedł czasy, by kolejna generacja Huncwotów została przedstawiona naszemu społeczeństwu.

Harry zamyślił się na moment. _Czemu miałbym zrezygnować z odrobiny zabawy? Jeśli nie będę mógł cieszyć się życiem, to Tom już wygrał wojnę._

Harry zerknął nerwowo ponad ramieniem w miejsce, gdzie stała Tonks, a potem z powrotem na Remusa.

- Harry, wszystko w porządku. Na początku miesiąca mieliśmy długą rozmowę. Nie wie wszystkiego, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, jak źle potraktował nas obu Dumbledore i nie jest tym zachwycona. Dopilnuje twoich tajemnic, zwłaszcza że to ty uświadomiłeś mnie co do niej i popchnąłeś we właściwą stronę.

- Naprawdę? SUPER! – zawołał Harry. – Tak się cieszę! W takim razie muszę wam powiedzieć, że wybrałem już swoje imię Huncwota. Ale to tajemnica, póki nie ogarnę kolejnego etapu mojego treningu. Może w przyszłym tygodniu będę miał dla was niespodziankę w tej kwestii – zerknął na Remusa i westchnął.

- Remus, chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę. Dumbledore nie pozwala mi wysyłać żadnych listów poza cotygodniowymi wiadomościami dla Zakonu. Jeśli dam ci listy, upewnisz się, ze zostały dostarczone?

- Jeśli on nie da rady, to ja to zrobię – wyszeptała Tonks. – Po prostu powiedz ludziom, żeby wysyłali do ciebie korespondencję przeze mnie albo Remusa, a ja upewnię się, że je dostaniesz. W ten sposób nie będziesz musiał czekać tygodnia, żeby je wysłać.

- Dzięki Tonks.

Harry wstał i rozejrzał się. Remus przyjrzał mu się i dostrzegł, że na ciele chłopaka wreszcie zaczynają rysować się jakieś mięśnie. Przybrał też nie co na wadze.

- Harry, czy Dursleyowie dobrze cię karmią? Wyglądasz lepiej niż wcześniej.

Harry odpowiedział speszony:

- Teraz jadam nie najgorzej. Dostaję porządne śniadanie u Jacka. Obiad i kolacja były większym problemem, ale odkąd nauczyłem się wyczarowywać jedzenie jest w porządku. Dursleyowie generalnie mnie ignorują. Wychodzę zanim wstaną i wracam prosto do mojego pokoju. Nie jest to może idealna sytuacja, ale cisza i bycie ignorowanym są lepsze niż kopniak w żebra.

Te słowa zmroziły Remusa, głównie ze względu na ich beznamiętny ton, ale musiał się zgodzić z Harrym. Widział, że chłopak musi czuć się nocami niezwykle samotny, nie mając nikogo z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Remus stosunkowo niedawno pojął czym była dla niego izolacja. Związek z Tonks przepędził tą samotność. Ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak ważne było posiadanie tej jednej, specjalnej osoby. Wiedział też, że samotność może niszczyć osobowość.

Harry i Remus ruszyli w ciszy na Privet Drive, a niewidoczna Tonks następowała im na pięty.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponowne narodziny<strong>

Tego samego wieczoru Harry skończył czytać rozdział o transformacji animagicznej po raz trzeci. Wiedział już jak to działa, teraz musiał się przekonać, czy da radę to zrobić. Stanął na środku swojego pokoju, skupił się na swoim wnętrzu i wyciszył całkowicie dobiegające do niego bodźce zewnętrzne. Harry czuł jak wzbiera w nim magia. Wiedział w co chciałby się zmienić i modlił się, by jego marzenia okazały się rzeczywistością. Albo to zadziała, albo miał przed sobą bardzo niewygodną noc. Harry kontynuował. Skupił całą swoją moc i całą swoją wolę na formie, ku której sięgał przez cały tydzień. Niezbędnik nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, odkryj swoje wewnętrzne zwierzę i odkryj wszystkie jego cechy, zanim spróbujesz się transformować. Właśnie na tym spędził ostatnich dziesięć wieczorów. Medytacje, sterowane sny, nawet wizja z początku miesiąca dały mu wskazówki. Problem polegał na tym, że prowadziły ku czemuś, co podobno było nie do zrobienia.

W głębi umysłu widział swoje zwierzę, ale było uwięzione, odcięte za barierą. Harry pchnął całą swoją mocą. Raz za razem uderzał w barierę, która słabła z każdym ciosem. Teraz albo nigdy. Jeszcze jedno uderzenie i bariera zawaliła się. Harry poczuł, jak wszystko wokół niego się zmienia.

Hedwiga, jedyny świadek tego niezwykłego osiągnięcia, przekręciła głowę, by popatrzeć na Harry'ego. Machnęła skrzydłami i zamrugała po sowiemu. Harry obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Hedwigę, a potem wskoczył na stół, by przejrzeć się w lustrze.

_Udało się! jestem feniksem! I to całkiem przystojnym feniksem!_ podziwiał się w lustrze. Kruczoczarne pióra przecinała na grzbiecie biała błyskawica.

_Latać! Chcę latać, szybko i daleko. Mogę udać się wszędzie!_ Wyciągnął skrzydła i uniósł głowę, gotowy wyśpiewać swoje szczęście w potężnej pieśni feniksa. Nagle zamarł. _Zaraz, nie mogę tego zrobić. Jeszcze nie!_

Zwinął z powrotem skrzydła i ponownie przejrzał się w lustrze. S_kup się, Harry_, pomyślał. _To jest ta niebezpieczna część. Muszę opanować moje wewnętrzne zwierzę, by chronić własną osobowość._

Powoli lecz skutecznie rozum odepchnął instynkty. Po kilku minutach Harry wiedział już, że opanował zwierzę. Zorientował się, że nie czuje się zmęczony, co było zaskakujące. Niezbędnik zaznaczał, że powinien odczuwać zmęczenie. Machnął kilka razy skrzydłami i wystartował z blatu, by po kilkukrotnym okrążeniu pokoju ponownie wylądować na środku pomieszczenia. Zmiana z powrotem w człowieka okazała się łatwiejsza niż się spodziewał. W jednej chwili na podłodze siedział feniks, w następnej stał na własnych dwóch nogach, sprawdzając czy ma wszystkie części ciała na właściwym miejscu.

Harry transformował się tej nocy jeszcze kilka razy przed pójściem spać. Za każdym razem było to nieco łatwiejsze i zajmowało mu mniej czasu. Najwyraźniej gdy raz złamał barierę, pozostawała ona złamana. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy od wielu dni Harry spał spokojnie, śniąc o wizycie u pewnej rudowłosej czarodziejki w pobliżu Ottery St. Catchpole.

* * *

><p><strong>Kontakty<strong>

Następny wieczór nie był łatwy dla Harry'ego. Do jego urodzin został niespełna tydzień i wiedział, że musi wysłać listy do przyjaciół. Odłożył na bok niezbędnik Huncwotów, wydobył pergamin i zaczął pisać.

_Ron,_

_jak się masz, stary? Strasznie mi przykro, że zostałeś ranny tamtej nocy w Ministerstwie, mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej. Trudno mi wyrazić jak źle mi ze świadomością, że moi przyjaciele zostali ranni podążając za mną w tę przeklętą pułapkę. Byłem kretynem, co? Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że jestem dumny, mogąc uważać Cię za mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi, że wprowadziłem nas wszystkich w tę pułapkę._

_Skoro to mamy z głowy, pozwól, że napiszę Ci co u mnie. Dumbledore zabronił komukolwiek wysyłania mi jakichkolwiek listów. Jestem tu zamknięty do końca lata. Jeśli chcesz przekazać mi list, wyślij go do profesora Lupina na Grimmauld Place. On upewni się, że go dostanę. Cokolwiek by się nie działo NIE POZWÓL by Twoja mama albo tato dowiedzieli się, że wysyłasz mi listy. Jeśli Dumbledore by się o tym dowiedział to obdarłby Cię ze skóry, a potem Twoja mama ponowiłaby ten proces. Jest sporo rzeczy, o których musimy pogadać, ale nie w ten sposób. Ciągle pracuję nad szczegółami, ale być może uda mi się wkrótce zaaranżować wspólne spotkanie dla nas wszystkich. (Pamiętaj, to wszystko jest ŚCIŚLE TAJNE PRZEZ POUFNE!)._

_Napisz mi co się u Was dzieje. Czuję się bardzo samotny w te wakacje. W dzień pracuję u mugola, który jest fajnym gościem, ale to naprawdę stary koleś i to nie to samo co z Tobą._

_Harry_

Odłożył list na bok i westchnął. _Jeden z głowy, jeszcze pięć_, pomyślał.

_Droga Hermiono,_

_mam nadzieję, ze czujesz się lepiej, Mionko. Nie mogę wyrazić, jak fatalnie się czułem, gdy zobaczyłem Twoje rany w Ministerstwie. Czuję, jakbyś była moją siostrą i gdybyśmy nie byli wtedy w ogniu walki, pewnie załamałbym się i popłakał, widząc Cię w takim stanie._

_Mionko, miałaś rację, a ja się myliłem. przyznaję. Gdybym nie pognał tak do Ministerstwa, Syriusz wciąż by żył, a Wy nie zrobilibyście sobie krzywdy. Następnym razem Cię posłucham. Nie wszystko u mnie w porządku, ale chyba w końcu zaczynam godzić się z tym, że on nie żyje._

_Zanim otrzymasz ten list pewnie zdążysz przyjechać do Nory. Powiedz mi Siostrzyczko, czy udało Ci się już dorwać Rona? Wiem na pewno, że mu się podobasz, ale on jest zdecydowanie zbyt nieśmiały, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Pamiętaj, Gryfoni są dzielni (nie licząc Rona, gdy myśli o Tobie)_

_Skoro to mamy z głowy, pozwól, że napiszę Ci co u mnie. Dumbledore zabronił komukolwiek wysyłania mi jakichkolwiek listów. Jestem tu zamknięty do końca lata. Jeśli chcesz przekazać mi list, wyślij go do profesora Lupina na Grimmauld Place. On upewni się, że go dostanę. Cokolwiek by się nie działo NIE POZWÓL by mama Rona albo jego tato dowiedzieli się, że wysyłasz mi listy. Jeśli Dumbledore by się o tym dowiedział to obdarłby Cię ze skóry, a potem mama Rona ponowiłaby ten proces. Jest sporo rzeczy, o których musimy pogadać, ale nie w ten sposób. Ciągle pracuję nad szczegółami, ale być może uda mi się wkrótce zaaranżować wspólne spotkanie dla nas wszystkich. (Pamiętaj, to wszystko jest ŚCIŚLE TAJNE PRZEZ POUFNE!)._

_Na razie kończę ten list, ale chciałbym jeszcze zapytać, czy nie masz nic przeciwko temu, ze myślę o Tobie jak o siostrze? Nie mam braci ani sióstr, ale kocham Cię tak mocno, jak kochałbym prawdziwą siostrę._

_Twój brat (mam nadzieję),_

_Harry_

_Uff, to jest cięższe niż mogłoby się wydawać_, pomyślał Harry.

Wyciągnął więcej pergaminu i szybko napisał dwa kolejne listy: jeden do Neville'a, drugi do Luny. To były te łatwe. Najtrudniejszy zostawił sobie na koniec.

_Droga Ginny,_

_to moja trzecia próba, by wreszcie przelać moje myśli na papier w formie tego listu do Ciebie. Z jakiegoś powodu znacznie trudniej jest mi pisać do Ciebie niż kogokolwiek innego. Zacznę od przeproszenia Cię za to, że zostałaś ranna tamtej nocy w Ministerstwie. Wolałbym zginąć niż widzieć Cię znowu skrzywdzoną. Chciałbym też przeprosić za ignorowanie Cię przez ostatnich kilka lat. Tak, jestem głupim palantem, przyznaję. Dopiero w zeszłym roku zorientowałem się, że jesteś kimś więcej niż młodszą siostrą Rona. Nie żebym był z tego dumny, cholera jasna wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo się tego wstydzę._

_Ostatnio otrzymałem radę od kogoś, kogo imienia nie mogę zdradzić w tym liście, by porozmawiać z Tobą. Powiedz mi Ginny, czy wciąż masz koszmary odnośnie Toma i Twojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie? Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale nie ma wielu nocy, podczas których nie miałbym przynajmniej jednego koszmaru. Jak sobie z tym radzisz? Jak? Ja chyba nie najgorzej, ale rzadko udaje mi się przespać więcej niż cztery-pięć godzin jednej nocy i zaczynam to odczuwać. Czasami czuję się otępiały, a czasami boję się tak bardzo, że chciałbym się zwinąć w kłębek i umrzeć._

_To pewnie zabrzmi głupio i dziwnie i jestem pewien, ze jak tylko wyślę ten list, pożałuję, że to napisałem, ale chciałbym Cię poznać lepiej. Szlag, czemu tak trudno mi z Tobą rozmawiać? Siedzę tu i aż buzuje we mnie od rzeczy, które chcę Ci przekazać, a wszystko co chcę napisać wychodzi tak kretyńsko!_

_Dumbledore zachowuje się jak dupek i nie pozwala mi na jakąkolwiek korespondencję. Wyślij odpowiedź na ten list przez profesora Lupina, który jest na Grimmauld Place. On upewni się, że ją dostanę. Możesz mu zaufać. Wysyłałem też listy do Rona, Mionki, Neville'a i Luny. Nie mówcie nikomu innemu o listach, które ode mnie dostajecie. Wkurza mnie, że musimy tak ukrywać te listy, ale to naprawdę bardzo istotne. Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł to niedługo wyjaśnić. Mam plan, nad którym ciągle pracuję, ale być może będę mógł się z Wami spotkać w przyszłym miesiącu. Do tego czasu pozostanę więźniem Dumbledore'a._

_Zrozumiem, jeśli postanowisz nie odpowiadać na ten list. Po tym jak wprowadziłem nas w pułapkę, pewnie sam nie chciałbym z sobą rozmawiać!_

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Harry_

Harry zapieczętował listy. Rano położy je na zewnątrz i da znać Tonks gdzie one są, gdy będzie ją mijał po drodze do Jacka.

* * *

><p><strong>Odpowiedzi i przemyślenia<strong>

Dwa dni później Remus skorzystał z zaproszenia Artura, by odwiedzić Norę i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Remus zawsze czuł się dobrze w Norze. Nie miała tego blichtru co domy niektórych członków Zakonu, ale emanowała rodzinnym ciepłem.

Wypił z Molly filiżankę herbaty, a następnie oznajmił, że chciałby sprawdzić, jakie postępy w nauce uczyniła Hermiona. Molly powiedziała mu, że dzieci są na zewnątrz przy nowym stawie, który wykopały tego lata.

Remus udał się nad staw i usiadł, opierając się plecami o pień drzewa. Ron, Hermiona i Ginny bawili się i chlapali w wodzie. Hermiona dojrzała, że Remus ich obserwuje.

- Profesorze Lupin! Czy planuje pan do nas dołączyć? – spytała z uśmiechem. Hermiona. Uwielbiała wszystkich swoich nauczycieli, z jednym jedynym wyjątkiem profesora Snape'a, co nieodmiennie irytowało Rona.

- Nie, Hermiono, ale czy moglibyście wyjść na momencik z wody? Mam pewne wieści, którymi chcę się z wami podzielić.

Cała trójka wyszła z wody, złapała swoje ręczniki i usiadła przy Remusie.

- Coś nie tak? – spytała Ginny, zmartwiona jego powagą. – Czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku?

Remus uśmiechnął się do niej, myśląc o liście Lilly.

- Nie, Ginny, nic się nie stało. Właściwie mam coś, co powinienem dać każdemu z was, ale musicie przysiąc mi jako czarodziejki i czarodzieje, że nie powiecie o tym nikomu, nawet waszym rodzicom.

Gdy otrzymał chóralne zapewnienie, wydobył z kieszeni zawiniątko.

- Harry prosił mnie, bym wam to przekazał – powiedział, podając im po jednym liście. – Przekazałem już listy Neville'owi i Lunie. Z tego co Harry mi powiedział, znajdziecie w tych listach wskazówki, jak mu odpisać. Proponuję, żebyście się na razie wstrzymali z lekturą i przeczytali je wieczorem. Możecie wysłać mi wasze odpowiedzi sową, a ja się upewnię, że Harry je dostanie. Pamiętajcie, nie mówcie o tym rodzicom, albo nie będziecie mogli niczego wysyłać do Harry'ego.

- Panie profesorze, czy u Harry'ego wszystko w porządku? – spytała ponownie Ginny. Ściskała swój list, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na całym świecie. Remus uśmiechnął się do niej smutno.

- Myślę, że Harry zaczyna się godzić z poczuciem winy, które czuje od śmierci Syriusza, ale ma lepsze i gorsze dni. Czasami czuje się naprawdę fatalnie. Stara się to przede mną ukrywać, ale ja i tak to dostrzegam. Wiem, ze jest bardzo samotny i bardzo za wami tęskni. Ma też jakiś plan. Nie wiem dokładnie jaki. Wydaje mi się, że chce najpierw pogadać o tym z wami, zanim dopuści mnie do tajemnicy. Ma w tej chwili dużo rzeczy na głowie i jest w dość nieprzyjaznym miejscu. Myślę, że wasze odpowiedzi mogłyby mu bardzo pomóc. Jeśli dostarczycie wasze listy do mnie przed niedzielą, będę mógł mu je wtedy oddać.

Całą trójka słuchała Remusa z szeroko otwartymi oczami, potakując ze zrozumieniem. W oczach Ginny i Hermiony błyszczały łzy.

Wrócili do Nory we czwórkę. Po obiedzie Remus podziękował Molly za wyśmienity posiłek i powrócił na Grimmauld Place. Ginny powiedziała, że chce popracować nad letnim projektem ze szkoły. Hermiona podążyła za nią, mówiąc coś o książce, którą chce poczytać. Gdy Ron ruszył na górę, by wypolerować i dostroić swoją miotłę, Molly nie mogła wyjść z podziwu nad pracowitością dzieciaków tego lata.

Hermiona i Ginny weszły do pokoju, który dzieliły i wyciągnęły swoje listy. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a zaczęły cichutko chlipać. Spojrzały na siebie przez łzy, uśmiechnęły się smutno i zaczęły pisać odpowiedzi.

Ron, jak to Ron, odpisał krótko i prosto. W końcu Armaty z Chudley kontynuowały pasmo porażek i, przynajmniej dla Rona, oznaczało to, że nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie. Później tego samego wieczoru Świstoświnka wyleciała obciążona do Remusa.

Hermiona dopiero co zasnęła, gdy obudził ją płacz Ginny. Hermiona wygramoliła się spod kołdry i usiadła na łóżku przyjaciółki.

- Ginny? Co się stało? – spytała delikatnie.

- Chodzi o Harry'ego, Mionko. Wydaje mi się, ze próbował mi przekazać, że mu się podobam, ale jednocześnie cały czas pisał, w jakim kiepskim stanie jest jego psychika.

Ginny przytoczyła kilka fragmentów listu, co sprawiło, ze Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nigdy nie sądziłam, ze to powiem, ale uważam, że profesor Dumbledore popełnił ogromny błąd w sprawie Harry'ego. Wiem, że Harry jest na niego wściekły i szczerze mówiąc ja też!

Ginny próbowała nieskutecznie stłumić kolejny szloch. Hermiona objęła ją i zaczęła jej szeptać do ucha:

- Już, już, Ginny. Jeśli mu się podobasz i wyciąga do ciebie rękę, to znaczy że jest gotów zaakceptować pomoc od ciebie. Więc uszy do góry. Harry może cierpieć, ale podejrzewam, że to właśnie ty sprawisz, że znowu będzie szczęśliwy.

Ginny popatrzyła ostrożnie na starszą dziewczynę.

- Naprawdę tak uważasz?

- Tak, Ginny. Uważam, że właśnie tak wygląda sytuacja. Chłopak, który się w tobie podkochuje, może być trochę uszkodzony, ale myślę, że to naprawisz.

Dziewczęta uściskały się ponownie i Hermiona wróciła do własnego łóżka.

* * *

><p><strong>Sowy i Vernon na wojennej ścieżce<strong>

W ostatnią sobotę miesiąca, ledwo trzy dni przed swoimi urodzinami, Harry wrócił do Dursleyów po wyczerpującym dniu wypełnionym malowaniem i przesuwaniem mebli. Harry ciągle nie korzystał z magii poza wyjątkowymi sytuacjami, więc był niesamowicie zmęczony, gdy dotarł do domu. Pomimo wyczerpania nie zapomniał o sprawdzeniu skrytki pocztowej, z której korzystali z Tonks i nie mógł się doczekać, by przeczytać listy od przyjaciół.

- CHYBA CI MÓWIŁEM, ŻE NIE CHCĘ WIĘCEJ WIDZIEĆ TYCH TWOICH POPIEPRZONYCH RZECZY, CHŁOPCZE! – ryknął Vernon, gdy Harry zamknął frontowe drzwi.

Wstrząśnięty Harry zaczął się jąkać.

- Słu… słucham? Przecież nawet mnie tu nie było, żebym mógł cokolwiek zrobić!

- ZABIERAJ LIST OD TEJ PIEPRZONEJ SOWY I WYWAL STĄD TEGO CHOLERNEGO PTAKA!

Harry odebrał list o nieznanej mu sowy i patrzył, jak ptak wylatuje z domu. Odwrócił się w stronę schodów, ale kopniak z tyłu powalił go na podłogę. Gdy wstrząśnięty Harry leżał na podłodze, Vernon wziął zamach i wymierzył potężny kopniak w prawą stronę klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Chłopak niepewnie wstał i krzywiąc się z bólu uciekł do pokoju.

- NIE CHCĘ JUŻ DZISIAJ WIDZIEĆ TWOJEJ CHOLERNEJ GĘBY, CHŁOPCZE! – wrzasnął za nim Vernon.

Harry oddychał ciężko, krzywiąc się z bólu powodowanego przez poobijane żebra. Otworzył list, za który zapłacił tak wysoką cenę, mając nadzieję, że informacje w nim zamieszczone będą tego warte.

_Sznowny Panie Harry Potter,_

_na podstawie Czarodziejskiego Kodeksu Praw 157-86b przesyłam Panu wyniki Pana SUM-ów. Proszę zwrócić uwagę, że wyniki te oddają całą punktację, zarówno z części teoretycznej, jak i praktycznej (tam gdzie występował taki podział)_

_Wyniki:_

_Eliksiry W  
>Zaklęcia W<br>Transmutacja W  
>Wróżbiarstwo A<br>Historia Magii O  
>Opieka nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami W<br>Obrona Przed Czarną Magią W+  
>Astronomia P<em>

_Razem SUM-ów: 7_

_Gratulacje, Panie Potter. jest Pan jednym z zaledwie 10 uczniów w ciągu ostatnich 200 lat, który otrzymał SUM-a z wyróżnieniem z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Proszę do 10 sierpnia poinformować wicedyrektor, profesor McGonagall, jakie przedmioty zamierza Pan kontynuować._

_Ponadto zostałam poproszona, by poinformować Pana, że Pana dożywotnia dyskwalifikacja z rozgrywek quidditcha nałożona przez Dolores Umbridge została anulowana. Nie miała prawa ani powodu, by nałożyć taką karę. Proszę przyjąć najszczersze przeprosiny Ministerstwa Magii._

_Z poważaniem,  
>Matylda Hopkinss<br>Departament Egzaminów  
>Ministerstwo Magii<em>

Siedem SUM-ów! W tym jeden z wyróżnieniem! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć! I W z Eliksirów? O ja! Błyskawicznie naskrobał list do profesor McGonagall, który miał dostarczyć Remus.

Następnie zabrał się za listy od swoich przyjaciół, bezcenną linę, łączącą go ze światem zewnętrznym.

List Rona okazał się dokładnie taki, jakiego się spodziewał. Z nim już wszystko w porządku, żadnych trwałych skutków ataku mózgów i jest wkurzony, bo Armaty z Chudley kontynuują swoją rekordowo długą serię porażek. No tak, pewne rzeczy w życiu Rona nigdy się nie zmienią.

Listy od Luny i Neville'a przeczytał z ulgą. Oboje byli zadowoleni, że Harry ma o nich na tyle dobre mniemanie, by nazywać ich przyjaciółmi i byli dumni z pochwał, które otrzymali od Harry'ego za udział w walce. Oboje też sugerowali, że czują coś do siebie nawzajem, ale żadne z nich nie odważyło się powiedzieć o tym drugiej stronie.

List Hermiony okazał się nieco cięższy. Czuł jej radość, że odnalazła kogoś, kto traktuje ją jak siostrę. Z drugiej strony zarzuciła go długą tyradą na temat radzenia sobie z żałobą i znalezienia kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. _Jasne, jakby Dumbledore zamierzał na to pozwolić_, pomyślał Harry.

Listu Ginny się bał. Większość jego listu do niej była bezsensownym bełkotem i Harry nie był pewien, czy chce czytać odpowiedź. Co jeśli go odrzuci? Czy mu wybaczy? Sięgał po kopertę przynajmniej pół tuzina razy, nim wreszcie zdecydował się ją rozerwać.

_Drogi Harry,_

_byłam bardzo szczęśliwa czytając Twój list i oczywiście bardzo bym chciała, żebyś mógł poznać mnie lepiej. Nie sądzę, żebyś ignorował mnie przez ostatnich kilka lat, myślę, że po prostu potrzebowałeś czasu, by zorientować się, że tu jestem. Byłam przy Tobie i dla Ciebie odkąd uratowałeś mnie z komnaty Toma na moim pierwszym roku._

_Twój list poruszył moje serce. Wiem co masz na myśli pisząc o koszmarach, ale mogę Ci jedynie powiedzieć, że musisz porozmawiać o nich z kimś, komu ufasz. Jeśli zechcesz, będę szczęśliwa mogą z Tobą o nich porozmawiać następnym razem gdy się zobaczymy. A teraz wybacz mi, ale… HARRY JAMESIE POTTER, CO DO JASNEJ CHOLERY MA ZNACZYĆ, ŻE CHCIAŁBYŚ SIĘ ZWINĄĆ W KŁĘBEK I UMRZEĆ? CZY TY NIE ZDAJESZ SOBIE SPRAWY JAK WIELE OSÓB CIĘ KOCHA I BYŁOBY OKROPNIE ZRANIONYCH TWOJĄ ŚMIERCIĄ? TAK WIELU OSOBOM NA TOBIE ZALEŻY, A UTRATA CIĘ SPRAWIŁABY, ŻE ŚWIAT STAŁBY SIĘ ZNACZNIE SMUTNIEJSZYM MIEJSCEM. RON I HERMIONA BYLIBY ZAŁAMANI, MAMA I TATO BYLIBY ZAŁAMANI! NIE SĄDZĘ, ŻEBYM MOGŁA ŻYĆ BEZ CIEBIE, WIĘC PRZESTAŃ TAK GADAĆ. ZACHOWUJESZ SIĘ JAK DUPEK!_

Harry skrzywił się, ale wróci do czytania.

_Skoro już mamy to z głowy, to tak, uważam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać, im szybciej tym lepiej. Nie sądzę, żebym rozumiała czemu profesor Dumbledore zachowuje się w taki sposób, ale póki co zamierzam go potraktować moim ulepszonym upiorogackiem, gdy tylko będę miała okazję. Ron, Hermiona i ja jesteśmy wściekli z powodu tego, co Ci zrobił. Jest jakaś szansa, żebyśmy zobaczyli Cię wcześniej?_

_Całuję,  
>Ginny<em>

Sama myśl o Dumbledorze pod ostrzałem klątw Ginny sprawiła, że Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. _Miałby za swoje_, pomyślał. Jednak po chwili skupił się na przemykających przez jego głowę wizjach rozzłoszczonej Ginny i tego, jak uroczo wtedy wyglądała.

Harry wiedział, że robi się późno, ale chciał przygotować na jutro krótką notkę dla Ginny. Napisał króciutki list, pytając czy jest jakieś miejsce w pobliżu Nory, gdzie mogliby się spotkać i przepraszając, że nie uzgodnił z nią tego wcześniej.

* * *

><p><strong>Niedziela z Remusem i Tonks<strong>

Następnego ranka Harry spotkał się w parku z Remusem i Tonks. Tonks nie była tego dnia na służbie. Po przekazaniu listów Remusowi, miał do obojga specjalną prośbę.

- Remus, chcę wam coś pokazać, na osobności, ale jedyne wystarczająco bezpieczne miejsce, które przychodzi mi do głowy to dom mojego przyjaciela. Wiecie, tego amerykańskiego charłaka. Czy to będzie dla was do przyjęcia?

Remus zerknął na Tonks, która skinęła głową. Po krótkim spacerze dotarli na Privet Drive 10 i weszli do środka.

- Jack! Jack, jesteś tu? – zawołał Harry.

- Harry? Co ty tu, kurczaki, robisz? Dziś masz wolne – powiedział Jack, kuśtykając do pokoju. Nagle zatrzymał się, patrząc niepewnie na dwójkę obcych.

- Jack, chciałbym, żebyś poznał Remusa Lupina i jego dziewczynę Nimfadorę Tonks, albo po prostu Tonks. Jeśli będziesz mówił do niej po imieniu, wytnie ci je na brzuchu, ot tak, dla zabawy. Remus był kiedyś moim szkolnym nauczycielem i to właściwie ostatni członek mojej rodziny, który wciąż żyje. Znał moich rodziców. Tonks jest kimś, kogo nazywamy aurorem. To czarodziejski odpowiednik policjanta, tak mniej więcej. Remus, Tonks, pracowałem dla Jacka całe lato. Jest byłym żołnierzem i nauczyłem się od niego bardzo wiele na temat mugolskiej sztuki wojennej. Nie powiem, żebym był ekspertem, ale na pewno wiem więcej niż kiedyś. Podrzucił mi kilka pomysłów, które chcę w tym roku wypróbować z AD.

Cała trójka wymieniła uściski dłoni i Jack zaprosił ich do salonu. Harry spojrzał na nich z chytrym uśmiechem.

Jack zastanawiał się o co tu chodzi i postanowił odezwać się jako pierwszy:

- Harry, powiesz nam o co tu biega czy zamierzasz tam sterczeć ze swoim dziwacznym uśmieszkiem? Wyglądasz jak marcowy kocur, który właśnie dorwał kotkę!

Remus i Tonks parsknęli śmiechem. Harry spróbował spojrzeć wściekle na Jacka, który kradł mu show, ale zaraz ponownie się uśmiechnął.

- Widzisz Jack, chodzi o to, że Remus należał do sekretnej grupy w szkole, w skład której wchodzili też mój tato, moja mama i ojciec chrzestny. Teraz zamierzam mu pokazać, że właśnie nadszedł czas, żebym ja też dołączył do tej grupy. Potrzebowaliśmy prywatnego miejsca, a ja ci ufam. Dlatego przyszliśmy tutaj.

Remus gwałtownie uniósł głowę.

- Harry, opanowałeś swoją transformację animagiczną?

Tonks gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- Remus, pozwól, że przedstawię ci SKRZYDŁO!

Harry zamarł na moment, by upewnić się, ze wszyscy patrzą, a potem zmienił się w feniksa. Remus i Tonks zbledli, a Jack patrzył z zainteresowaniem, jak Harry fruwa po pokoju. A potem z uspokajającym okrzykiem przeniósł się przez ogień do kuchni i z powrotem. Harry zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, założył ręce na piersi i czekał na reakcje. Remus siedział z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Tonks ściskała go mocno za rękę, potrząsając głową. Jack popatrzył na Harry'ego, nie do końca pewien co się właśnie stało, i zawołał:

- Harry, to było super!

- Eee, Remus, Tonks? – spytał Harry.

Remus otrząsnął się i popatrzył na Harry'ego.

- Harry, czy ty wiesz co właśnie zrobiłeś? Od czasów Merlina żaden czarodziej nie był w stanie zmienić się w magiczne zwierzę! A nawet wtedy krążyły tylko niesprawdzone pogłoski o ludziach z taką zdolnością! Gdybym nie zobaczył na własne oczy, nigdy bym nie uwierzył!

Remus i Tonks zeskoczyli z kanapy i uściskali Harry'ego.

- Skrzydło, a żebyś wiedział – powiedział Remus. – Właśnie teraz Rogacz trąca Lilly i mówi, że to jego chłopak! A Łapa pewnie usiłuje wmówić wszystkim, że masz to po nim.

Harry szczerzył zęby jak szalony.

- Wypróbowałem większość moich umiejętności, poza leczącymi łzami. Mogę podróżować przez ogień, unosić bardzo ciężkie ładunki, nie mam problemów z lataniem czy lądowaniem. Nieźle, co?

Jack, nieco zmieszany, zapytał o ograniczenia magii niepełnoletnich czarodziejów, o których wspominał mu Harry. Remus wyjaśnił, że odnoszą się one tylko do magii różdżkowej. To co Harry teraz zrobił było skierowane do wewnątrz i bezróżdżkowe, a jako takie niewykrywalne.

Jack zaprosił całą trójkę na drugie śniadanie. Przy stole zabawiał ich opowieściami ze swojej kariery i wymieniał historyjki z Tonks. Spędzili miłe popołudnie i zanim się obejrzeli nadszedł czas, by ruszać do domu. Harry wrócił do Dursleyów, Remus i Tonks teleportowali się przed numer 12 na Grimmauld Place.

Gdy weszli do posiadłości, Remus nagle skrzywił się, jakby zjadł coś paskudnego i popędził po schodach do pokoju. Zdumiona Tonks podążyła za nim. Remus wbiegł do sypialni i natychmiast zaczął zrywać z siebie ubrania.

Tonks zamknęła drzwi i patrzyła z ciekawością, podczas gdy Remus zdarł z siebie wszystko poza bielizną. Jego gładkie, białe bokserki zmieniły się w wysoce zawstydzające stringi, gustownie ozdobione flagą brytyjską. Tonks padła na podłogę zwijając się ze śmiechu, a Remus spojrzał na nią spode łba.

Widząc tę minę spróbowała stłumić śmiech. Nagle zamrugała zdumiona. Zerwała się z miejsca i zaczęła zrywać z siebie ubrania równie szybko jak wcześniej Remus. Remus patrzył z szerokim uśmiechem na jej bieliznę, która najprawdopodobniej przeszła tę samą przemianę. W pełnej zdumienia ciszy Tonks stała w skąpym staniku i stringach, a jej buty zmieniły się w kilkunastocentymetrowe szpilki.

Tonks podniosła oczy z własnego zdumiewającego ubioru na Remusa. W pokoju rozległy się delikatne dźwięki _Rule Britannia_*. Remus wybuchnął śmiechem, Tonks zaczęła chichotać. Odepchnęła Remusa, starając się go przewrócić. Zanim upadł, objął ją ramionami w pasie i pociągnął za sobą na podłogę, gdzie oboje wybuchnęli histerycznym śmiechem.

Na Privet Drive Harry Potter zerknął w górę z lekkim uśmiechem. Jego oczy zamgliły się i wymamrotał:

- Koniec psot.

* * *

><p><strong>Kolejne samotne urodziny<strong>

Większość swoich urodzin Harry spędził samotnie. Miał iść do Jacka, ale gdy przyszedł, znalazł kartkę, mówiącą że Jack musiał na trzy dni wyjechać z miasta. Harry poczłapał do Dursleyów, zdołowany faktem, że będzie musiał spędził ten dzień w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy go nienawidzą. Jedynym jasnym punktem była chwila, gdy znalazł list w skrytce, w którym Ginny pisała gdzie i kiedy mogą się spotkać następnego dnia.

Przez większość dnia Harry medytował i wzmacniał swoją tarczę mentalną. Paca, którą włożył w nauczenie się magii bezrózdżkowej i transformację animagiczną okazała się bardzo pomocna w ćwiczeniu Oklumencji. Harry dysponował teraz potężnymi osłonami, które najczęściej były w stanie powstrzymać Voldemorta przed wdzieraniem się do jego umysłu. Niestety blizna wciąż dawała mu się we znaki. Od czasu do czasu zrywał się w nocy z łóżka krzycząc z bólu. Jedynym co uchroniło go przed pięściami Vernona było zaklęcie ciszy, które Harry rzucił na swój pokój. Pocieszało go tylko, że jeśli Snape spróbuje się włamać do jego umysłu, nadzieje się na nieprzyjemną niespodziankę.

Wieczorem Harry wczołgał się do łóżka, tęskniąc za przyjaciółmi i wściekły na Dumbledore'a, który rujnował mu życie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, były to jedne z najgorszych urodzin w całym jego życiu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pierwsze spotkanie<strong>

Harry ponownie obudził się wcześnie, bo koszmary nie przestawały nawiedzać jego snów. Liścik od Ginny mówił, że Ron i Hermiona będą zajęci przez większość dnia, a Molly udaje się na Grimmauld Place. Ginny mogła spotkać się z nim wcześnie, w przy małej, nieużywanej komórce w pobliżu nowego stawu. Harry spędził czas pozostały do spotkania na czytaniu książki, którą kupił mu Remus pod tytułem „Jak wygrywać pojedynki z użytkownikami czarnej magii przy użyciu nieuczciwych sztuczek". Książka nie była zła, ale kładła duży nacisk na pojedynki jeden na jednego. Gdy zbliżał się czas spotkania, Harry zaczął się denerwować. Czy na pewno słusznie postępował? Czy powinien mieszać w to innych? Tom mógł wykorzystać jego uczucia do jego przyjaciół, by skrzywdzić ich wszystkich. Może powinien zapomnieć o spotkaniu z Ginny i zrobić wszystko samemu?

Nagle poczuł ostry ból głowy. List od jego mamy wystrzelił spod poduszki i uderzył go mocno w czoło. Następnie spoczął otwarty na podłodze, a jeden z jego fragmentów jarzył się jaskrawoczerwonym światłem.

_Uważaj komu ufasz, Harry. Nie wszyscy wokół Ciebie dbają o Twój interes, nieważne co mogą Ci mówić. Ron i Hermiona są wobec Ciebie lojalni, podobnie jak Neville, Luna i Twoja Ginny. Nigdy w to nie wątp. Remus traktuje Cię jak syna i nigdy Cię nie zdradzi. Zaufaj swoim instynktom! Twoi przyjaciele są największym źródłem Twojej siły. W nadchodzących latach będziesz ich potrzebował jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie odpychaj ich od siebie. Oprzyj się na nich, słuchaj ich rad i trzymaj ich blisko siebie._

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony, wymamrotał „Tak, mamo" i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Włożył list z powrotem do koperty i ostrożnie włożył ją do kieszeni. Potem zmienił się w feniksa i zniknął w płomieniach.

Ginny wyszła z Nory i udała się w stronę starej komórki. Powiedziała Ronowi i Mionce, że idzie się przejść i pomyśleć. Hermiona założyła, że Ginny potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby uporządkować swoje uczucia do Harry'ego, a gdy wyjdzie Hermiona i Ron będą mieli wreszcie okazję, by poważnie porozmawiać.

Ginny zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób Harry mógłby tu dotrzeć. Nie miał miotły, która wciąż była zamknięta w starym biurze Umbridge w Hogwarcie. Był za młody, by się teleportować. Jedyne co miało sens to użycie jakiegoś mugolskiego środka transportu albo świstoklika, który Remus mógł nielegalnie dla niego przygotować. Stanęła tak, by komórka znalazła się między nią i Norą. Rozejrzała się z zaciekawieniem, zastanawiając się, z której strony przybędzie.

Za komórką panowała cisza. Las była zaledwie siedem metrów od niej i od czasu do czasu słyszała ptasie trele. Nagle pojawiła się eksplozja jasnych płomieni. Zaskoczona zrobiła krok w tył, ale płomienie zgasły, a w ich miejscu pojawił się wspaniały czarny feniks. Ptak okrążył ją kilka razy, wyśpiewując radosną pieśń powitalną, a potem wylądował na jej ramieniu. Ginny wiedziała co nieco o feniksach. Hagrid przerabiał je z jej klasą w zeszłym roku, zanim został wygoniony przez Umbrigde. Feniksy były stworzeniami światłości, niezwykle rzadkimi i trudno było się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. To, że jakiś zechciał wylądować na jej ramieniu, stanowiło wielkie wyróżnienie. Wyciągnęła rękę i pogładziła jego miękkie pióra. Feniks nachylił się ku jej pieszczotom, a potem przechylił głowę, by na nią spojrzeć, mrugnął i zerwał się do lotu. Dostrzegła białą błyskawicę na jego grzbiecie i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Ptak odleciał jedynie na kilka kroków, po czym obrócił się i przemienił w powietrzu w Harry'ego Pottera!

Ginny wstrzymała oddech.

- Harry?

Jednym gwałtownym ruchem rzuciła się na niego, oplatając go ramionami. Harry przycisnął twarz do jej ramienia i wciągnął mocno delikatny, słodki zapach, który był unikatowy dla Ginny. Na Merlina, jak ona dobrze pachniała! Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie Ginny zaczęła zasypywać go pytaniami:

- Feniks? Harry! Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Zarejestrowałeś się? Nie no, jasne że nie. Ten pieprzony Knot od razu chciałby cię dorwać w swoje łapy. Jak ty to zrobiłeś, Harry? Jak?

Odchyliła się nieco, nie wysuwając się z jego ramion i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. _Wygląda, jakby nie wysypiał się od wielu tygodni_, pomyślała. _Te koszmary muszą być naprawdę ciężkie. Wygląda na to, że dobrze je i jeśli się nie mylę, dorobił się trochę mięśni!_

- Wiesz co, Harry, wydaje mi się, że kwestia animaga może trochę poczekać. Chodź, siądziemy pod komórką.

Ujęła go za rękę, poprowadziła ku komórce i usiadła. Wciąż trzymali się za ręce i wszystko o czym była w stanie pomyśleć to _TRZYMAM SIĘ Z HARRYM ZA RĘKĘ! TRZYMAM SIĘ Z HARRYM ZA RĘKĘ!_

Harry patrzył wszędzie, byle uniknąć spoglądania jej w oczy. Wiedział, że jeśli spojrzy w jej delikatne brązowe oczy, nie będzie dla niego ratunku.

- Harry – powiedziała delikatnie, sięgając drugą ręką, by dotknąć jego policzka. – Opowiedz mi proszę o swoich koszmarach. Chcę wiedzieć.

Harry zaczął powoli, ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Mówił o swoich koszmarach. Wreszcie, jakby przerwała się jakaś tama, zaczął opowiadać o tych licznych nocach, gdy obserwował ją i pozostałych, przechodzących przez zasłonę w komnacie śmierci lub ginących z rąk Śmierciożerców lub Toma. Opisał jej koszmary, w których wszyscy przyjaciele go porzucają, bo stanowi zbyt duże zagrożenie dla ich życia oraz o tych snach, gdy znajdował jej ciało zbyt późno, by móc cokolwiek zdziałać. Przez cały czas łzy spływały mu po policzkach.

Mówił o nocach, gdy budził się z krzykiem i o tych, gdy blizna paliła go boleśnie. Kołysał się w przód i w tył, starając się powstrzymać ból i opanować strach. Nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy. Ujawnił swoją słabość, obnażył duszę, pokazał jak niegodny jest ich przyjaźni. Jak niebezpiecznie jest być jego przyjacielem. W końcu skończył i siedzieli tak w ciszy. Harry bał się na nią popatrzeć.

- Harry, spójrz na mnie, proszę – powiedziała delikatnie Ginny.

Potrząsnął przecząco głową. Klęknęła przed nim i delikatnie ujęła jego twarz, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. W jakiś sposób zdawała sobie sprawę, że choć może być najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie, w tej chwili leżał przed nią nagi, a wszystkie swoje koszmary i lęki obnażył przed nią w jasnym świetle dnia. Zadrżała lekko. Mogłaby się zatracić w tych jasnych, zielonych oczach, ale to nie czas i miejsce na to. W tej chwili w jego oczach dostrzegała odbicie jego bólu i lęków. Był jak cienka warstwa lotu, gotowa w każdej chwili pęknąć i roztopić się.

- Och, Harry… Nikt cię nie zostawi, ani nie odrzuci. Wszyscy cię kochamy – wyszeptała i pocałowała jego czoło. Harry oparł się na niej i zapłakał. Objęła go i spojrzała w niebo, jej oczy napełniły się łzami i przeklinała okrutny los, który zmienił łagodnego młodego mężczyznę w tak udręczoną duszę. Przez długi czas siedzieli w takiej pozycji, złączeni łagodnym uściskiem, podczas gdy Harry krok za krokiem odchodził od przepaści z pomocą kochającej osoby. Powoli odsunął się od niej i uśmiechnął się słabo, ale w jego oczach było już mniej cienia, a wyraz zagubienia powoli z nich znikał.

- Na Merlina, dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Gin – powiedział.

Ginny zamrugała zdziwiona. Gin? Normalnie każdy kto ośmieliłby się tak ją nazwać zarobiłby upiorogacka, ale w ustach Harry'ego nie brzmiało to tak źle. Właściwie brzmiało to bardzo intymnie, aż przeszedł ją dreszcz.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry doszedł do siebie i Ginny musiała się bardzo starać, by nie zacząć się rumienić jak niegdyś. Harry nachylił się, pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Dziękuję, Gin. Moja mama miała rację co do ciebie.

Odsunął się, a ona nawet nie zauważyła, że jej poznaczona śladami łez sukienka była teraz sucha i czysta.

To było zaskakujące. Co miał na myśli, mówiąc o swojej mamie? Harry nawet jej nie pamiętał, nie licząc niewyraźnych koszmarów i chwil, kiedy był przy nim dementor.

- Harry, myślałam, że twoja mama zginęła, gdy byłeś niemowlakiem?

- To prawda, ale zostawiła mi list. Znalazłbym go dużo wcześniej, ale profesor Dumbledore temu zapobiegł.

Harry zaczął wyjaśniać dziwne zaklęcie nałożone na list, które sprawiało, że słowa pojawiały się, jakby ktoś pisał je w czasie, gdy Harry czytał ten list. Spojrzał na nią nieśmiało i zapytał, czy chciałaby go przeczytać.

Skinęła głową. To brzmiało jak naprawdę potężna magia, a rzucenie zaklęcia, które potrafiło sięgnąć poza krainę śmiertelników, wymagało naprawdę wybitnego czarodzieja lub czarodziejki.

Harry wyciągnął swój bezcenny list i zawahał się. Nagle list zatrząsnął się gwałtownie w jego dłoniach.

- Już dobrze mamo. Na Merlina! – warknął w stronę listu, po czym spojrzał znowu na siedzącą przed nim dziewczynę. – To trochę zawstydzające, Ginny. Na Merlina, to naprawdę niełatwe! – powiedział, rumieniąc się.

Ginny wzięła list, zastanawiając się co może być tam dla niego tak zawstydzające i zaczęła czytać. Kilkukrotnie przerywała lekturę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, ale ten uparcie oglądał swoje wytarte adidasy. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. W końcu złożyła ostrożnie list i schowała go z powrotem do koperty. To był bardzo cenny przedmiot.

- Harry – odezwała się nieśmiało. – Czy to, co twoja mama pisze o mnie to prawda?

Harry nerwowo potaknął, wciąż nie mógł jej spojrzeć w oczy. _Chłopcy! Czasami to tacy idioci_, pomyślała Ginny, a potem złapała Harry'ego i mocno go pocałowała.

Harry zamarł na moment, niczym dzikie zwierzę w jasnym snopie światła, ale za chwilę objął ją i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Harry czuł się, jakby znalazł się w tornadzie, wszystkie myśli wyparowały mu z głowy. Chciał całować absolutnie każdy centymetr jej ciała. Powoli przewędrował ustami na jej policzek, a następnie na szyję. Odchyliła głowę, by ułatwić mu dostęp, mimowolnie wydając ciche odgłosy, które zachęcały go, by kontynuował. Zaczął przesuwać się ku ramieniu, odsuwając nawet lekko materiał sukienki, gdy przestał i przytulił ją mocno na moment. Ginny odchyliła się, zarumieniona, serce waliło jej jak młot.

- Drogi Merlinie! – westchnęła.

- WOW! – zgodził się Harry.

Spojrzeli na siebie. Serca uderzały w szalonym tempie, ciężko oddychali. Roześmiali się i ponownie przytulili.

- Gin, jesteś głodna?

- Właściwie to tak. Mam pobiec do domu i coś nam przynieść?

- Nie ma potrzeby – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i wyczarował koszyk piknikowy wypełniony wszystkim co było trzeba, łącznie z zimnym piwem kremowym.

- Harry, już drugi raz widzę, jak rzucasz zaklęcia bez różdżki! O co tu chodzi? Znasz prawa Ministerstwa dotyczące magii niepełnoletnich! Możesz zostać wyrzucony ze szkoły, albo wysłany do Azkabanu!

- Gin, wyjaśnię to tobie, Ronowi i Hermionie jutro. Jeśli uda ci się załatwić, żeby Neville i Luna też tu byli to tym lepiej. Upewnij się, że spotkacie się tu ze mną o tej samej porze co dzisiaj. Teraz po prostu cieszmy się sobą, dobrze?

Skinęła głową i zaczęła wyciągać z koszyka jedzenie i picie. Siedzieli blisko siebie, jedząc i rozmawiając luźno o rozmaitych mało istotnych sprawach. Co jakiś czas ich dłonie się dotykało, co sprawiało, że oboje się rumienili. Kiedy skończyli jeść, Harry zniknął koszyk. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, w końcu Harry westchnął. Ginny była pewna, że zamierza coś powiedzieć, ale doszła do wniosku, że musi się zebrać na odwagę.

Harry spojrzał na nią dziwnie, wydawało jej się, że dostrzega głód w jego oczach. Zarumieniła się i poczuła, jak coś trzepoce jej się w żołądku. Widziała i czuła w nim napięcie i zastanawiała się, co mogło spowodować u niego taki stan.

- Gin, czy zechciałabyś… eee… to znaczy, czy chcesz… czy myślisz, że mogłoby być możliwe… no, na Merlina! – ukrył twarz w dłoniach i cicho spytał: - Czemu tak trudno poprosić mi, żebyś została moją dziewczyną?

Ginny ujęła go pod brodę, uniosła jego twarz i delikatnie wyszeptała mu do ucha:

- Bardzo chętnie zostanę twoją dziewczyną..

I zarumieniła się po czubki uszu. Spojrzała na niego nieśmiało, rozdarta pomiędzy zawstydzeniem i radością, że chciał ją o to poprosić. Ponownie pocałowali się delikatnie, ale im dłużej trwał pocałunek, tym bardziej namiętny się stawał. Ginny wsunęła dłonie pod jego koszulę i przesuwała dłońmi po jego plecach. Harry zachwycał się miękkością jej ust. Jej miękkie piersi przyciskające się do niego doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Harry powoli odzyskał kontrolę, oderwał się od jej ust i przytulił ją, szepcząc jej do ucha:

- Kiedyś uratowałem cię przed Tomem, ale dziś to ty uratowałaś mnie.

Ginny poczuła dreszcz radości.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Harry po prostu trzymał ją w ramionach i cieszył się jej towarzystwem. Jednak w końcu odsunął się i powiedział z uśmiechem:

- Robi się późno, Gin. Idź do domu, zobaczymy się jutro.

Z szerokim uśmiechem przytulił ją jeszcze raz i wyszeptał:

- Cokolwiek by się nie działo poczekaj do jutra z wzięciem prysznica. I cokolwiek dzisiaj zobaczysz, zwal to na Freda i George'a.

Potem zrobił krok w tył, zmienił się w Skrzydło, wydał z siebie delikatny trel, po czym zniknął w płomieniach, by pojawić się na Privet Drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Tego samego wieczoru w Norze<strong>

Molly Weasley miała za sobą ciężki dzień wypełniony pracą dla Zakonu. Cieszyła się, że jest już w domu i wreszcie może się odprężyć. Weszła pod prysznic i myślała nad wydarzeniami minionego dnia, myjąc jednocześnie włosy. Po kilku minutach wyłączyła wodę i zaczęła układać sobie w głowie listę rzeczy do zrobienia następnego dnia. Jednak gdy tylko wyszła spod prysznica rozbłysło światło i zakręciło się jej w głowie. Oparła się o ścianę, by nie upaść i ujrzała swoją rękę. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, spojrzała w dół na resztę ciała i wydała z siebie nieludzki wrzask. Od stóp do głów pokrywały ją delikatne pióra! A jej stopy zmieniły się w kacze płatwy.

Zarzuciła szlafrok i popędziła w kierunku sypialni krzycząc:

- GDZIE SĄ CI CHŁOPCY!

Hermiona, Ginny i Ron wystawili głowy z pokojów. Hermiona wyglądała na przerażoną, Ron na zdumionego. Ginny wsadziła sobie pięść do ust, starając się powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu.

Przestraszony Artur wbiegł po schodach, a Molly uniosła ręce i krzyknęła:

- Zabiję tych dwóch! Przeklinam dzień, kiedy ich urodziłam! KWA! – przerażona zatkała sobie dłońmi usta i popędziła do swojej sypialni, a Artur podążył za nią.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona i spytała:

- Myślisz, że już jest bezpiecznie?

Ron wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział:

- Tak, z reguły ich zaklęcia to jednorazówki.

Hermiona wzięła swój szlafrok i ręcznik i udała się pod prysznic. Po około dziesięciu minutach z łazienki dobiegł kolejny pisk.

Drzwi stanęły otworem i wypadła zza nich Hermiona, kobieta-kot, pokryta mokrym futrem, z nerwowo drgającym ogonem, poruszającymi się kocimi wąsami i szpiczastymi uszami, które położyła po sobie! Mijając Rona syknęła:

- Tylko słowo, a wydrapię ci oczy!

Ginny leżała na łóżku, przyciskając sobie poduszkę do twarzy w nadziei, że stłumi ona jej śmiech. _Och, Harry_, tylko tyle mogła pomyśleć.

Hermiona spojrzała ze złością na Ginny, która leżała na swoim łóżku starając się ukryć swój śmiech i powiedziała:

- Twoi bracia są już martwi! A jeśli dowiem się, że miałaś z tym coś wspólnego to do nich dołączysz!

Jej ogon nerwowo zamiatał we wszystkie strony.

Na Privet Drive Harry Potter zerknął w górę z lekkim uśmiechem. Jego oczy zamgliły się i wymamrotał:

- Koniec psot.

Ułożył się do snu, który po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni miał być wolny od koszmarów.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka Ron, Ginny i Hermiona siedzieli za komórką. Molly znów była na Grimmauld Place. Ginny nalegała, żeby poszli z nią na spotkanie z Harrym. Ron uznał, że była „totalnie walnięta", jak to określił. Hermiona wciąż była nie w sosie po poprzednim wieczorze. Nie siedzieli tam długo, gdy w płomieniach zjawił się Skrzydło. Okrążył całą trójkę, wyśpiewał powitanie, a następnie przysiadł Ginny na ramieniu, łasząc się do niej. Skubnął żartobliwie jej ucho i znów zerwał się do lotu. Podobnie jak wczoraj odleciał na krótki dystans, wykręcając dla zabawy kilka beczek. Wzleciał w górę, wyśpiewując radosną pieśń, po czym zanurkował przed trójką nastolatków. Gdy wydawało się, że rozbije się o ziemię, zamienił się z powrotem w człowieka.<p>

Ginny podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go. Harry odwzajemnił uścisk i pocałował ją mocno, podczas gdy Ron i Hermiona stali z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Hermiona jako pierwsza przerwała ciszę.

- HARRY JAMESIE POTTER! Ty… ty… jesteś animagiem!

Harry potaknął i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jednym ramieniem wciąż obejmował Ginny, ale drugą ręką uniósł Hermionę i przycisnął ją do siebie.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, siostrzyczko – powiedział nieśmiało. Hermiona pisnęła i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przytulając mocno.

- Tęskniłam za tobą, braciszku.

- Co jest Ron? Będziesz tam siedział jak osioł, łapiąc muchy w tę otwartą gębę czy wstaniesz i przywitasz się z najlepszym kumplem? – spytał Harry z uśmiechem.

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego przytulającego Ginny i warknął:

- Ej, Potter, precz z łapami od mojej małej siostry!

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi i odsunęła się od Harry'ego. Oparła dłonie na biodrach i postąpiła w stronę Rona krzycząc:

- RONALDZIE BILIUSIE WEASLEY! NIE WAŻ SIĘ WTRĄCAĆ! JESTEM WYSTARCZAJĄCO DOROSŁA, ŻEBY WIEDZIEĆ Z KIM CHCĘ SIĘ UMAWIAĆ I NIKT, ANI TY, ANI NAWET MAMA NIE MA W TEJ SPRAWIE NIC DO GADANIA! JEŚLI TO CI NIE WYSTARCZY TO CI ZADEMONSTRUJĘ MOJEGO NOWEGO ULEPSZONEGO MEGAUPIOROGACKA!

Ron skrzywił się na wspomnienie ulepszonego upiorogacka.

Harry położył Ginny rękę na ramieniu, a ona cofnęła się, obrzucając brata ponurym spojrzeniem.

- Słuchaj Ron, znasz mnie. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym nic, by zranić Ginny. Twoja rodzina za dużo dla mnie znaczy, bym miał to ryzykować krzywdząc Ginny. Ale bardzo mi na niej zależy. A poza tym przynajmniej wiesz, że jest w dobrych rękach. Wyobrażasz sobie co by było, gdyby chodziła z Deanem?

Ron zamyślił się na moment, po czym skinął głową.

- Dobra, ale jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, obiję twoją żałosną dupę twoją własną miotłą.

Harry potaknął i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- W porządku Ron, ale ja obiecuję ci to samo jeśli chodzi o Mionkę. Skrzywdź ją, a użyję cię jako mopa do Wielkiej Sali.

- Co? Hermiona jest moją przyjaciółką! To nie tak!

Hermiona gwałtownie opuściła głowę, ale Harry zdążył zobaczyć ból w jej oczach. Trącił Ginny łokciem, mrugnął do niej i powiedział:

- Ron, jesteś tego pewny?

- Tak! Przestań marudzić!

- Więc nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, żeby teraz podszedł do Mionki i wycałował ją do utraty tchu?

Harry zrobił krok w stronę Hermiony i mrugnął do niej. Hermiona straciła mowę i nie bardzo wiedziała co robić. Wydawało się, jakby stopy wrosły jej w ziemię.

- A czemu miałoby mnie obchodzić, że całujesz Hermionę?

- W porządku Ron, na trzy… Raz!

Harry zrobił krok w stronę Hermiony.

- Dwa!

Złapał ją oboma rękami i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Ron zająknął się i wrzasnął:

- Ej, Potter, palancie, zostaw ją w spokoju!

- TRZY! Teraz ją pocałuję. Ron, patrz!

Hermiona zesztywniała, gdy Harry odchylił ją do tyłu. Zanim zdołał dotknąć jej ust, Ron złapał go za ramię i odsunął szarpnięciem, a potem złapał Hermionę, która zachwiała się i niemal upadła. Ron krzyknął:

- Dobra, dobra! Przyznaję, Hermiona mi się podoba!

Harry odsunął się, mówiąc:

- Jest twój, siostrzyczko.

Hermiona płonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Nieśmiało złapała Rona za rękę i bezgłośnie podziękowała Harry'emu.

- Dobra, do rzeczy. Mam sporo rzeczy do obgadania, zanim będę musiał wrócić do Dursleyów.

Zaczął od listu jego mamy i dał im go do przeczytania. Zarówno Ron jak i Hermiona byli zdumieni i oburzeni tym, co tam wyczytali. Potem Harry przekazał Ginny Niezbędnik Huncwotów i zostawił go w trybie aktywowanym, by mogli zacząć pracować nad magią bezróżdżkową i transformacją animagiczną. Potem przeszedł do przepowiedni i wyjaśnił im co ona oznacza. Ginny i Hermiona zalały się łzami, Ginny przytuliła Harry'ego, a Hermiona łkała na ramieniu Rona. Ron objął ramieniem Hermionę i uśmiechnął się lekko do Harry'ego. Harry tylko odwzajemnił spojrzenie i skinął głową.

Po kilku godzinach Harry mógł podsumować wszystkie swoje plany:

- Generalnie właśnie o to mi chodzi. Chcę zreorganizować AD na wzór mugolskiego sposobu prowadzenia wojen. Każdy z nas będzie miał specyficzne zadanie, które będzie musiał wykonać. Mionko, na tobie spoczywa wywiad i badania. Dostaniesz listę zaklęć i chciałbym, żebyś je odnalazła albo stworzyła. Weź sobie do pomocy Ginny i Lunę, obie są naprawdę mądre. Ron, twoją rolą będzie taktyka i dezinformacja. To ty masz opracować plany i pomóc w szkoleniu zespołów. Gin, ty będziesz działała jako łącznik między mną i wszystkimi innymi. Zawsze gdy ktoś będzie czegoś potrzebował od innego zespołu, musi to przejść przez Ginny. Pomoże też w opracowywaniu ofensywnych zaklęć. Widziałem jej upiorogacka i niemal boję się tego, co może jeszcze wymyślić. Neville, ze swoją wiedzą zielarską, będzie świetny w leczeniu.

Harry ponownie usiadł. Nawet nie zauważył, że wstał i zaczął przechadzać się tam i z powrotem. Ginny wtuliła się w niego i spojrzała na niego ze strachem.

- Nie martw się Ginny, z waszą pomocą nie możemy przegrać. Poza tym jak długo mam ciebie, mam dobry powód, by trzymać się życia za wszelką cenę. Przedwczoraj mogłabyś mnie zabić i nie przejąłbym się tym specjalnie. Teraz mam powód, dla którego chcę jak najszybciej się z tym uporać.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, a Harry nachylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie. Ron uśmiechnął się do nich złośliwie, widząc to Hermiona złapała go i pocałowała namiętnie.

- Ginny, Mionko, chciałbym, żebyście skontaktowały się z Luną i Nevillem i poinformowały ich co się dzieje. Będę tu co drugi dzień o szóstej wieczór, by pomóc wam ćwiczyć magię bezróżdżkową i transformację animagiczną. Ginny będzie dysponowała Niezbędnikiem Huncwotów. Możecie pożyczać go do czytania, ale upewnijcie się, że wieczorem go jej oddacie. Acha, Ron, w tym roku planuję odpuścić sobie quidditch. Oficjalnie dlatego, że chcę się skupić na moich lekcjach, nieoficjalnie z powodu naszych planów. Pamiętajcie, zachowanie tego w tajemnicy to absolutnie kluczowa sprawa. Nie chodzi tylko o Voldemorta, ale także o uniknięcie wtrącania się ze strony naszego jaśnie oświeconego dyrektora. Remus i Tonks są po naszej stronie, więc jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebowali, dajcie im znać. Jeśli będziecie potrzebowali jakiś książek albo materiałów, płacę za wszystko.

Hermiona zadała kilka pytań, potem sprawdziła swoje notatki, które zaczęła robić na początku rozmowy. Ron również je przejrzał.

Harry wstał, przeciągnął się i powiedział:

- Chciałbym zostać dłużej, ale robi się późno. Przejdziesz się ze mną kawałek, Gin? – spytał, wyciągając do niej rękę.

Poszli w stronę ciemnego zagajnika. Gdy tylko zniknęli z widoku objęli się i zatonęli w głębokim pocałunku. W końcu Harry cmoknął ją w policzek i wyszeptał:

- Zobaczymy się za dwa dni, kochana Gin.

Zrobił krok w tył, zmienił się w Skrzydło, zrobił jedno kółko nad nią, wydał z siebie pocieszający trel i zniknął w płomieniach, by pojawić się na Privet Drive. Ginny westchnęła, czując pustkę po jego odejściu. Powoli ruszyła do pozostałych.

AD szło na wojnę, a jeśli Dumbledore miał coś przeciwko to mógł im skoczyć.

* * *

><p><strong>Pożegnanie Vernona<strong>

Sierpień przeleciał błyskawicznie. Harry wciąż pracował dla Jacka, a co drugi dzień wracał do Nory. Za radą Jacka poprosił Remusa o kupienie kilku książek dla Rona. Co niedzielę spotykał się z Remusem i Tonks. Podczas jednego z tych spotkań odkrył, że Syriusz zapisał mu w testamencie sporą sumę pieniędzy oraz Grimmauld Place. Harry nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z tym domem, póki Remus nie powiedział mu, że jeśli go nie weźmie, posiadłość przejdzie na własność Bellatrix Lestrange lub Narcyzy Malfoy. To wystarczyło, by Harry przestał protestować. Prędzej dałby się pokroić, niż oddałby tym dwóm coś, co należało do Syriusza.

Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny i Hermiona ćwiczyli magię bezróżdżkową. Ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu Ginny i Luna robiły bardzo szybkie postępy. Ron i Neville nie byli w tym tak dobrzy, a Hermiona, ku swojej irytacji, najwyraźniej nie potrafiła uwierzyć w swoje możliwości na tyle, by udało jej się przywołać magię bezróżdżkową. Żadne z nich nie doszło do poziomu prezentowanego przez Harry'ego, ale radzili sobie lepiej niż Harry oczekiwał. Jednak żadne z nich nie było gotowe na transformację animagiczną.

Dwa dni przed powrotem do Hogwartu Harry wychodził ze swojego pokoju i wpadł na wuja Vernona.

- CHŁOPCZE!

Vernon zamachnął się pięścią i zupełnie zaskoczył Harry'ego. Uderzył chłopaka w głowę i oczy Harry'ego uciekły w głąb czaszki. Zwalił się na podłogę jak wór ziemniaków. Vernon chwycił Harry'ego za włosy i zawlókł go do jego pokoju. Petunia przebywała w kuchni i usłyszała odgłosy z góry. Uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała przygotowania do obiadu dla całej rodziny. Harry obudził się dwa dni później, czując się, jakby jego żebra płonęły. Elektroniczny zegarek na jego biurku był wyposażony w kalendarz i powiedział mu, że ma około dwóch godzin, by zdążyć na Kings Cross na pociąg do Hogwartu.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie znieczulające, zatoczył się do łazienki i wziął szybki prysznic. Zerknął w lustro i zorientował się, że musi rzucić na siebie zaklęcia maskujące albo przerazi przyjaciół. Po umieszczeniu zaklęć na miejscu pokuśtykał do pokoju, zmniejszył kufer, by zmieścił mu się w kieszeni, otworzył klatkę Hedwigi i kazał jej lecieć do Hogwartu. Włożył pustą klatkę do drugiej kieszeni i wyśliznął się z domu, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy. Na zewnątrz uniósł różdżkę i wezwał Błędnego Rycerza.

Podróż na Kings Cross była bolesna, lecz krótka. Miał problem z braniem oddechu, a co gorsza dostał gorączki. Harry wszedł na peron 9 i 3/4 dwadzieścia minut przed czasem. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Nagle u jego boku pojawił się anioł. Ginny. Ostrożnie przytulił ją, zagryzając wargi, by nie jęczeć z bólu. Ginny odsunęła się i popatrzyła na niego badawczo.

- Harry, wszystko w porządku?

- Tak… tylko… zmęczony…

Harry zebrał się w sobie. Musiał zrobić jeszcze jedno nim wsiądzie do pociągu. Opierając się na Ginny podszedł do państwa Weasleyów. Wziął tak głęboki wdech, jaki był w stanie i powiedział:

- Czy mogę prosić państwa o pozwolenie na umawianie się z Ginny?

Pani Weasley pisnęła z radości i uściskała Harry'ego z całej siły.

- Oczywiście że tak, kochanie! Och, tak się cieszę!

Harry skrzywił się i jęknął. Jej bark stłumił ten dźwięk. W jednej chwili ponad tuzin odłamków kości przebił mu płuca. Koszmar! Gdy szli w stronę pociągu, Harry nieustannie rzucał na siebie zaklęcia znieczulające.

Harry usiadł w przedziale, do którego wsiedli z Ginny i próbował zasnąć. Po kilku chwilach Neville z Luną przybyli na miejsce. Niedługo potem dołączyli do nich Hermiona z Ronem, którzy wypełnili już swoje obowiązki prefektów. Ginny ostrzegła ich, że Harry próbuje się zdrzemnąć. Przez pewien czas piątka przyjaciół cicho rozmawiała. Nie wiedzieli co się dzieje z Harrym, ale skoro potrzebował snu, pozwalali mu spać. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi do Hogwartu przyszedł do nich oczekiwany gość.

Od strony wejścia dobiegł pogardliwy głos:

- Proszę, proszę, czyż to nie Potty i jego wesoła banda Weaslejątek, tchórzy, świrów i szlam!

- Wypad, Malfoy – ryknął Ron.

Harry, półprzytomny, zignorował Malfoya. Ten parsknął pogardliwie:

- Co jest Potty? Pozwolisz, żeby biedna wiewióra walczyła za ciebie? Wiedziałem, że jesteś po prostu parszywym tchórzem!

Ginny wyszarpnęła różdżkę i podstawiła ją Malfoyowi pod nos. Ten zrobił zeza, usiłując dojrzeć jej czubek.

- Malfoy, jeszcze jedno słowo i mój upiorogacek będzie jak łagodna wakacyjna psota w porównaniu z tym co ci zrobię.

Malfoy zbladł i wycofał się z przedziału. Zasygnalizował Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi, żeby za nim podążali i cała trójka odeszła.

Ginny wróciła na miejsce i popatrzyła na Harry'ego, spodziewając się, że się obudził. Jednak on się nie ruszał. Pociągnęła go za ramię, by odwrócić go do okna. Wówczas ujrzała krew ściekającą mu po brodzie. Zaklęcia maskujące Harry'ego zniknęło. Przechylił się do przodu. Ron i Neville zerwali się, by chwycić go, zanim spadnie na podłogę. Jego twarz była pokryta masą siniaków. Oba szkła jego okularów zostały roztrzaskane. Harry otworzył oczy i próbował uśmiechnąć się do Ginny, ale źrenice uciekły mu w tył głowy i ogarnęła go ciemność.

- HARRY! – wrzasnęła Ginny.

Hermiona wypadła z przedziału. Nagle rozległ się szelest materiału i pojawiła się Tonks, która odrzuciła pelerynę-niewidkę.

- Na Merlina, Harry, co ci się stało?

Uklękła przed nim.

Neville zaskoczył wszystkich. Odepchnął Rona i sprawdził puls Harry'ego. Otworzył szeroko oczy i wyciągnął błyskawicznie swoją nową różdżkę.

- Suspensor Vitalus – powiedział, a jego różdżka zaświeciła się na niebiesko. Światło objęło Harry'ego i połowę ręki Neville'a. – Aurorze Tonks, on potrzebuje uzdrowiciela! Podtrzymam go przez jakiś czas, ale bez uzdrowiciela… Nie jestem pewien.

Tonks skinęła i popędziła w stronę przedziału maszynisty. Hermiona wróciła z apteczką. Neville polecił, by Ron poszukał w niej Mikstury Uzupełniania Krwi. Jednak nie było jej w zestawie.

po kilku chwilach Tonks wróciła do przedziału.

- Będziemy w Hogsmeade za dziesięć minut.

Pociąg gwałtownie przyspieszył.

Na twarzy Neville'a zaczęły pojawiać się krople potu. Luna wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła go delikatnie po plecach.

- Nev, wszystko w porządku? – spytała.

Neville potaknął.

- Na razie tak, ale to zaklęcie wymaga sporo wysiłku. Spowalnia ono jego procesy życiowe i czerpie energię ze mnie, by go podtrzymać. Ron, rozluźnij mu krawat i rozepnij kilka górnych guzików od koszuli, ułatwi mu to oddychanie.

Tonks szeroko otworzyła oczy, widząc dwudniowe ślady dłoni na szyi Harry'ego.

- To nie są ślady magii.

Ginny zerknęła na Tonks i warknęła:

- Dursleyowie! Harry powiedział mi, że bili go, gdy był dzieckiem. Myślałam, że miał po prostu na myśli klapsy, jakie każdy z nas dostawał w dzieciństwie.

Tonks spojrzała na Ginny. Zmrużyła oczy, pozornie spokojna, zdradzały ją tylko włosy, które gwałtownie przybierały wszystkie możliwe i kilka niemożliwych odcieni.

- Harry, trzymaj się, pomoc nadchodzi – wymamrotała.

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek kulturowy:<strong>

**Rule Britannia** to druga najważniejsza pieśń Wielkiej Brytanii (po „God Save The Queen" czyli hymnie państwowym) oraz hymn Royal Navy, czyli brytyjskiej marynarki wojennej.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>To moje pierwsze podejście do fanficów, które jest zbiorowym wysiłkiem moim i mojej żony._

_Teraz co do kilku kwestii. Jack Parsons to charłak, nie mugol. Wiem, że to mała różnica, ale będzie istotna dla fabuły. Jack będzie pojawiał się w tle tej historii jako trzecioplanowa postać. Nie zmieni Harry'ego w jakąś czarodziejską wersję Jackiego Chana, po prostu go uczy. Jego rola jest bardzo ważna i planuję dla niego coś znacznie większego gdy dotrzemy do siódmego roku._

_To nie będzie kolejna opowieść o super Harrym. Harry będzie silny, zapewne silniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny, ale pomyślcie o tym jak o różnicy mocy, a nie czymś nadzwyczajnym. To jak porównanie baterii paluszka z elektrownią atomową. Obie dostarczają elektryczności, różnica jest tylko w mocy._

_Scena, w której Harry grozi, że pocałuje Hermionę jest zaczerpnięta z innego ficu i pożyczyłem ją sobie. To był świetny pomysł, a było mi potrzebne, żeby Ron i Hermiona byli razem. Dziękuję drugiemu autorowi za jego pomysł._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Jedna z czytelniczek zwróciła mi słusznie uwagę, że w polskim tłumaczeniu grupa Harry'ego nazywa się „Gwardią Dumbledore'a". Przyznam się, że od czwartego tomu serię „HP" czytam w oryginale. Z reguły sprawdzam „oficjalne" tłumaczenia pana Polkowskiego, ale wydawało mi się, że „Dumbldore's Army" jest tak oczywiste, że nie wymaga sprawdzenia. Mój błąd. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie napiszę, że w kontekście tej historii słowo „Armia" będzie pasowało bardziej. Dlatego nie zmienię tego tłumaczenia i proszę o wyrozumiałość :)_

_Zapraszam także na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki" (zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blox[kropka]pl), na którym piszę o literaturze, głównie różnych nurtach fantastyki._


	3. Przyjazd do Hogwartu

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie:Ja nic nie mam, biednym niczym mysz kościelna, a JK Rowling jest właścicielką tego wszystkiego._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3 – Przyjazd do Hogwartu<strong>

**Hogwart, biuro dyrektora**

Albus Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku ciesząc się filiżanką herbaty w towarzystwie Hestii Jones i Remusa Lupina, z którymi właśnie skończył omawiać popołudniowe środki bezpieczeństwa związane z przyjazdem Ekspresu Hogwart. Za nieco ponad dwie godziny przybędzie przeszło czterystu uczniów, a rodzice z całego kraju nalegali, by zapewnić dzieciom eskortę aurorów z Hogsmeade do szkoły.

Wszystkie plany były gotowe. Za mniej więcej półtorej godziny na stacji pojawi się dwudziestu aurorów i dziesięciu dodatkowych członków Zakonu, którzy będą mieli nad wszystkim pieczę.

Nagle nadeszła wiadomość przez Fiuu od Poppy Pomfrey.

- Panie dyrektorze, Ekspres przyjechał przed czasem. Nadają sygnał oznaczający pilną potrzebę pomocy medycznej. Na peronie nie ma żadnej eskorty!

- Poppy, zaalarmuj wszystkich nauczycieli. Niech się natychmiast zbiorą i udadzą na stację za pomocą świstoklików. Hestio, wróć niezwłocznie do Kwatery Głównej i przyprowadź na peron wszystkich których tam znajdziesz.

Dumbledore wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu i mruknął:

- Portus – a potem odwrócił się do Remusa. – Chodź Remus, pójdziemy pomóc.

_Co się mogło stać? A wszystko tak dobrze się układało!_

* * *

><p><strong>Stacja w Hogsmeade<strong>

Na stacji kolejowej panował totalny chaos. Większość uczniów nie miała pojęcia czemu przyjechali wcześniej i wysiadali bezładnie z pociągu. Prefekci nawoływali, by uczniowie ustawili się według starszeństwa i w panice rozglądali się za powozami, które powinny zawieźć ich do zamku. Nigdzie nie było śladu Hagrida, który powinien zabrać pierwszoroczniaków. Tonks, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermiona i Ginny odmówili opuszczenia Harry'ego. W końcu Tonks wysłała Rona na poszukiwanie jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela. Neville'owi trzęsły się ręce. Utrzymywał skomplikowane zaklęcie, ale ewidentnie kończyły mu się siły.

Nagle nauczyciele zaczęli przybywać świstoklikami, a członkowie Zakonu teleportowali się na stację w takiej ilości, że brzmiało to jak smażenie popcornu. Ron zauważył Molly Weasley i pobiegł do niej.

- Mamo! To Harry! Jest poważnie ranny.

Molly zbladła jak ściana i pospieszyła do pociągu. Profesor McGonagall i Madam Pomfrey* następowały jej na pięty. Dumbledore wskazał na siebie różdżką, wzmacniając swój głos.

- Prefekci, odeskortujcie swoich kolegów i koleżanki do właściwych domów, powozy niedługo przybędą. Hagrid, zabierz pierwszoroczniaków do Wielkiej Sali. Wygląda na to, że w tym roku uczta powitalna zacznie się nieco wcześniej.

Dumbledore odwrócił się, zamierzając podążać za McGonagall, ale uniemożliwił mu to chaos panujący na stacji. Żaden z hogwardzkich skrzatów domowych jeszcze nie przybył, więc na peronie pojawiały się coraz większe stosy bagaży i chowańców. Musiał zostać na miejscu i wierzyć, że McGonagall i Poppy poradzą sobie z kryzysem w pociągu jeszcze przynajmniej kilka minut.

Madam Pomfrey weszła do przedziału, w którym leżał Harry. Rzuciła okiem na Neville'a i skinęła głową.

- Bardzo dobra reakcja, panie Longbottom! Wyślijmy go teraz świstoklikiem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wytrzyma pan jeszcze kilka minut, panie Longbottom?

Neville pokiwał słabo głową. Madam Pomfrey stworzyła świstoklik, który położyła Harry'emu na piersi. Wszyscy chwycili świstoklik lub Harry'ego. Po chwili zniknęli. Molly załamała ręce i wybiegła z pociągu. Uczniowie wyroili się na peron, a powozy dopiero zaczęły przyjeżdżać. Molly zauważyła Remusa rozmawiającego z Tonks i podeszła do niego. Tonks skinęła Molly głową i deportowała się. W końcu była aurorem, a popełniono przestępstwo.

- Remus, musimy dostać się do zamku. Chodzi o Harry'ego!

- Wiem, Tonks mi właśnie powiedziała. Wsiądźmy do jednego z powozów i jedźmy tam.

W skrzydle szpitalnym Harry został złożony na jednym z łóżek. Ginny nie chciała od niego odejść. Madam Pomfrey rzuciła zaklęcie skanujące, a potem zwróciła się do Neville'a:

- W porządku, panie Longbottom. Może pan przerwać zaklęcie.

Neville zatoczył się wyczerpany. Ron i Luna złapali go i położyli na innym łóżku.

Madam Pomfrey wezwała przez Fiuu profesora Snape'a.

- Severusie, potrzebuję cztery jednostki Eliksiru Uzupełniania Krwi i Eliksiru Oczyszczania Płuc tak szybko jak dasz radę! Aha, przynieś też coś na zbicie wysokiej gorączki!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź odwróciła się do Harry'ego i zaczęła reperować jego uszkodzone żebra.

Madam Pomfrey popatrzyła na Hermionę, Rona i Lunę i kazała im udać się do swoich domów. Snape przybył z eliksirami, więc podała je szybko Harry'emu i usiadła.

- W tej chwili nic więcej nie możemy zrobić. Myślę, że jego życiu nic już nie grozi.

Madam Pomfrey poszła do biura, skąd wróciła z aparatem fotograficznym i naręczem dokumentów. Spojrzała na Snape'a i McGonagall.

- To nie będzie nic miłego, ale musimy go rozebrać, bym mogła udokumentować jego obrażenia. Będę potrzebowała waszej pomocy i będziecie musieli podpisać się jako świadkowie.

Zarówno Snape jak i McGonagall wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Snape zakaszlał niepewnie, a McGonagall spytała:

- Po co, Poppy? Po co to dokumentujesz?

- Minervo, tych obrażeń nie spowodowała magia! Ten chłopak został brutalnie pobity. Pewnie nie przeżyłby tego, gdyby nie szybka reakcja pana Longbottoma – wskazała na śpiącego Neville'a. - Musimy to udokumentować i zgłosić aurorom. Nie wiem kto to zrobił, ale niemal go zabił.

- To jego wujek – wyszeptała Ginny. Spojrzała na Madam Pomfrey, która wpatrywała się w nią z niedowierzaniem. – Harry powiedział mi, ze jego wuj często go bił. W wakacje po jego pierwszym roku moi bracia wyciągnęli go stamtąd. Był zamknięty w swoim pokoju i miał kraty na oknach. Głodzili go. A ja o tym nie myślałam! Wydawało mi się, że ma na myśli zwykłe klapsy! – zdusiła łkanie. Mars na twarzy Snape'a pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej, a McGonagall wyglądała na wściekłą.

Trójka dorosłych wymieniła spojrzenia, a gdy McGonagall zwróciła się do Ginny, jej twarz nieco złagodniała.

- Panno Weasley, dajmy Madam Pomfrey i profesorowi Snape'owi kilka minut, by zrobili to, co do nich należy. Może zobaczymy jak czuje się Neville? Potem może pani wrócić do Harry'ego.

Ginny niechętnie puściła dłoń Harry'ego. Delikatnie pogładziła go po włosach, wstała i podążyła za profesor McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey wyczarowała parawan, by schować łóżko i Harry'ego z oczu pozostałych.

Profesor McGonagall i Ginny siedział przy łóżku Neville'a dłuższy czas, tymczasem za parawanem błyskał flesz. Po mniej więcej piętnastu minutach do szpitala wpadli Remus i Molly. Ginny podbiegła do swojej mamy i przytuliła się do niej, łkając spazmatycznie. Profesor McGonagall podeszła do nowo przybyłych.

- Niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Madam Pomfrey jest przy nim razem z Severusem. Musi udokumentować jego obrażenia zanim będzie kontynuowała leczenie.

Nagle Neville usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku.

- Co…? HARRY! Co z nim?

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Neville ujrzał widok, który do tej chwili zdawał mu się niemożliwością. Szczerze mówiąc mało brakowało, a ponownie straciłby przytomność. Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku, panie Longbottom. 50 punktów dla Gryffindoru za pana szybkie działanie. Madam Pomfrey mówi, że uratował mu pan życie. Skoro czuje się pan już lepiej, może pójdzie pan do swojego domu i rozpakuje się?

Neville podniósł się niepewnie i ruszył chwiejnie w stronę drzwi. 50 punktów? Nigdy nie zarobił tak wielu na raz! Gdy mijał Ginny i Molly, młodsza kobieta złapała go za rękę.

- Dziękuję Neville!

Neville skinął głową, a gdy Ginny go puściła, pokuśtykał na zewnątrz w stanie ciężkiego szoku.

Gdy wychodził, minął się z Dumbledorem. Dyrektor właśnie przybył po odstawieniu uczniów bezpiecznie do szkoły. Zza parawanu wciąż dochodziły dźwięki migawki i błyski flesza. W końcu wszystko się uspokoiło i parawan zniknął. Harry był ubrany w szpitalną piżamę i wyglądał coraz lepiej, w miarę jak Madam Pomfrey leczyła kolejne siniaki. Wysoki czarnoskóry mężczyzna wszedł bezgłośnie do szpitala. Madame Pomfrey uniosła wzrok, podczas gdy Snape sporządzał kopie dokumentów i zdjęć.

- Niewiele brakowało. Było bliżej niż bym chciała. Obudzi się za godzinę lub dwie.

Spojrzała na ciemnoskórego mężczyznę.

- Kim pan jest?

Mężczyzna zrobił krok naprzód i odezwał się z amerykańskim akcentem:

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, dopiero co przybyłem. Jestem auror William Hill z Biura Ochrony Nieletnich. Rozumiem, że mają już państwo dokumentację dla mnie? Dyrektor Bones skontaktowała się ze mną osobiście przez Fiuu gdy incydent został zgłoszony, poleciła mi zajęć się tą sprawą, tak więc jestem.

Dumbledore skrzywił się. To była ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebował. Zaangażowanie czynników oficjalnych zrobi z tego potężny bajzel.

Madam Pomfrey podała kopie panu Hillowi.

- Skoro spodziewa się pani, że chłopak wybudzi się za dwie godziny, będę tu z powrotem za trzy godziny. Przyprowadzę też sędziego pokoju* i psychouzdrowiciela. Często przy takich przypadkach psychouzdrowiciel pomaga ofierze coś powiedzieć. Całe szczęście dzisiaj na służbie jest jeden z naszych najlepszych empatów.

- Czy to naprawdę konieczne? – wtrącił się Dumbledore. Niemal wszyscy w pomieszczeniu spojrzeli na niego spode łba. Oczywiście, najważniejsze dla niego było, żeby Harry wyzdrowiał, ale wmieszanie się Ministerstwa tylko komplikowało sprawę.

Auror Hill spojrzał na niego czujnie.

- Panie dyrektorze, to właśnie pan powinien najlepiej wiedzieć jak istotne jest chronienie dzieci! Harry przybył do szkoły na skraju śmierci. Prawo jest w takich sytuacjach jednoznaczne.

Dumbledore westchnął i skinął głową.

Remus nachylił się i wyszeptał coś Molly na ucho.

- Ginny, kochanie, może pójdziesz usiąść z Harrym, a ja porozmawiam z Remusem?

Ginny potaknęła i podeszła do Harry'ego, ponownie ujmując go za rękę. Dumbledore wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale niezbyt zachwyconego tym widokiem. Molly i Remus wyszli ze szpitala.

Dumbledore również ruszył w stronę drzwi. Musiał udać się na ucztę powitalną.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly i Remus<strong>

Molly i Remus weszli do pustej sali, w której mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

- Remusie, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

Remus wyjaśnił, że James i Lilly chcieli, żeby Harry wychowywał się z Syriuszem lub z nim po ich śmierci, a Dumbledore naruszył to żądanie i umieścił Harry'ego u Dursleyów. Powiedział jej też tyle ile wiedział, choć nie było tego dużo, o życiu Harry'ego zanim poszedł do Hogwartu. W miarę opowieści mars na twarzy Molly pogłębiał się. W końcu Remus skończył i popatrzył na Molly.

- Molly, chciałbym poprosić ciebie i Artura o przysługę. Nie mogę legalnie adoptować Harry'ego. Nie pozwolą mi na to antywilkołakowe przepisy. Czy ty i Artur zechcielibyście go przygarnąć? On desperacko potrzebuje domu i rodziców. Ma za sobą ciężkie życie, a przed sobą bardzo ważną misję. Harry i ja odziedziczyliśmy prawdziwą fortunę, więc z radością poniosę wszystkie koszty prawne, a spaliłbym te wszystkie galeony, żeby Harry mógł być szczęśliwy. Proszę tylko, żebym mógł być jego wujkiem.

Jego oczy spoglądały na nią błagalnie.

Molly uśmiechnęła się do Remusa. Ten mężczyzna wyraźnie kochał Harry'ego jak syna, ale był w trudnej sytuacji z powodu ustaw antywilkołakowych. Molly uściskała go serdecznie.

- Witaj w rodzinie, wujku Remusie!

Remus uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Dziękuję w imieniu swoim i Harry'ego.

Molly i Remus wyszli z sali. Oboje musieli odbyć rozmowy przez Fiuu. Bardzo ważne rozmowy.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Molly i Ginny siedziały u boku Harry'ego. Jakiś czas wcześniej skrzat domowy przyniósł im coś do jedzenia. Profesor Dumbledore pojawił się na moment, ale wyszedł od razu, gdy tylko zobaczył, że Harry jest nieprzytomny. Ginny wciąż trzymała go za rękę i rozmawiała cicho z mamą.

Harry zaczął się powoli poruszać i otworzył oczy. Zamrugał i wymamrotał:

- Naprawdę muszę poprosić Madam Pomfrey, żeby zaklepała mi tu łóżko.

Rozejrzał się. Bolało go całe ciało, od stóp do głów. Ginny?

- Ginny, to ty?

Niezgrabnie macał wokół siebie, usiłując znaleźć swoje okulary, ale nie zdołał ich zlokalizować.

- Gdzie moje okulary? Nic bez nich nie widzą.

Próbował się podnieść, ale dwie dłonie przycisnęły go do łóżka. Ginny pomogła mu usiąść nieco wygodniej.

- Witamy z powrotem, kochanie. Napędziłeś nam trochę strachu, ale wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku.

Poprawiła mu włosy, a potem pogładziła po policzku. Harry zamknął oczy i z lekkim uśmiechem poddał się pieszczocie.

Molly była zdumiona. Wiedziała, że Ginny czuje miętę do Harry'ego, ale nie miała pojęcia, że doszło to do takiego stadium. W końcu Ginny przez całe lato nie widziała Harry'ego, ani nie pisała do niego, a pod koniec poprzedniego roku szkolnego na Kings Cross wcale nie wyglądali na bardzo sobie bliskich. Była zadowolona, ale jej matczyny instynkt podpowiadał jej, że w czasie lata coś zaszło między tą dwójką.

Harry usłyszał głos pani Weasley:

- Odpręż się, kochanie. Artur niedługo tu będzie. Razem z Remusem muszą załatwić parę spraw, a potem przyniesie ci nową parę okularów. Harry, niedługo kilka osób przyjdzie z tobą porozmawiać. Artur, Remus i ja będziemy tu, żeby ci pomóc. Chcę żebyś wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Harry kiwał głową w ciszy, zastanawiając się co się dzieje.

- Pani Weasley, czy Ginny też może zostać?

- Harry, jesteś pewny? Niektóre pytania będą dla ciebie nieprzyjemne.

- Wydaje mi się, że to ważne, żeby Ginny tu została. Nie jestem pewien czemu, ale czuję że to ważne, by ona też usłyszała moje odpowiedzi.

- Dobrze, Harry. Będzie tu z tobą, ale na razie muszę z nią na chwilę porozmawiać na osobności.

Ginny podążyła za mamą. Wyszły ze szpitala i Molly obrzuciła córkę uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Ginny, kochanie, Harry chce cię mieć przy sobie, choć ja nie jestem pewna czy to najlepszy pomysł. Chcę, żebyś bardzo mocno trzymała emocje na wodzy. Proces, który Harry będzie przechodził pod kierunkiem empaty można łatwo zaburzyć, jeśli Harry zdenerwuje się, bo ty będziesz zdenerwowana. Nie sądzę, żeby komukolwiek z nas, łącznie z Harrym, spodobało się to co usłyszymy dziś wieczór. Bądź dla niego dzielna. Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Ginny skinęła głową i obie wróciły do łóżka Harry'ego. Jego wzrok był tak słaby, że bez okularów miał spory problem, by odróżnić ludzi od siebie. Ale Ginny była niższa od matki, co ułatwiało mu zadanie. Spojrzał jak dwie rozmazane plamy czerwieni siadają przy jego łóżku i uśmiechnął się.

- To miłe. Mam przy mnie moje dwie ulubione rudowłose czarodziejki. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje po kolorze. Z tego co widzę to pani – wskazał na Molly – mogłaby być profesorem Snapem w peruce.

Ginny zachichotała.

Madam Pomfrey wyszła z biura i podeszłą do Harry'ego. Badała go przez kilka minut.

- No cóż, panie Potter, wygląda na to, że znowu udało się panu przeżyć. Naprawdę powinnam umieścić nad tym łóżkiem tabliczkę „zarezerwowane dla Harry'ego Pottera"!

Molly i Ginny wybuchnęły śmiechem i wyjaśniły Madam Pomfrey, że Harry powiedział niemal to samo, gdy się obudził.

- Kiedy skończy pan ze swoimi gośćmi, wyślę panu kolację. Potem będę miała dla pana milutki Eliksir Słodkiego Snu – zakomunikowała Madam Pomfrey i wróciła do swojego biura.

podwójne drzwi do szpitala stanęły otworem i do środka weszła grupa ludzi. Artur Weasley podał Ginny nowe okulary, które nałożyła Harry'emu na nos. Nagle wszystko nabrało ostrości. Harry rozejrzał się. Przy jego łóżku byli: Remus, państwo Weasley, Ginny, Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall, profesor Snape i cztery osoby, których nie znał.

- To zaklęte okulary, które przystosowują się do twojego wzroku, Harry – wyjaśnił pan Weasley. – Nie miałem czasu iść do mugolskiego sklepu z okularami, choć na pewno byłoby to fascynujące!

- Dziękuję, panie Weasley. Źle się czuję bez okularów.

Artur stanął obok Ginny, a u jego boku znaleźli się Molly i Remus. Ginny chwyciła Harry'ego mocniej za rękę. Na ten widok Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Szczeniaczku, myślę, że Lilly byłaby zadowolona. Kolejna rudowłosa.

Harry zarumienił się.

Jeden z obcych przemówił:

- Harry, byłem tu już wcześniej, ale wówczas twój stan nie pozwolił nam na poznanie się. Jestem auror William Hill, ale możesz mi mówić Bill. Reprezentuję Ministerstwo Magii, Departament Ochrony Nieletnich. Chcemy ci zadać kilka pytań, ale chciałbym, żeby od początku było jasne, że absolutnie nie jesteś w żadnych tarapatach. Nie spiesz się, odpowiadając na pytania. Odpręż się, wszyscy chcemy ci pomóc. Postaramy się ci to ułatwić na tyle, na ile jesteśmy w stanie.

Auror Hill wskazał na mężczyznę obok niego:

- To jest sędzia pokoju Janiack. To on będzie ci zadawał pytania. Psychouzdrowicielka Sorenson – kontynuował wskazując niską kobietę z mysimi włosami – pomoże ci odpowiadać na pytania.

Sędzia Janiack wyczarował stół, krzesło i usiadł. Wyciągnął z teczki pergamin oraz zaklęte pióro i powiedział:

- W porządku, w takim razie zaczynajmy. Rozpoczynam wstępne przesłuchanie dotyczące incydentu na stacji kolejowej Hogsmeade, w którym poszkodowany został Harry James Potter. Celem postępowania będzie zbadanie incydentu i, o ile okaże się to niezbędne, podjęcie odpowiednich kroków w celu ochrony bezpieczeństwa pana Pottera. Proszę wszystkich obecnych, by w celach protokolarnych podali swoją tożsamość. Proszę podać swoje imię, nazwisko i powód dla którego znajdują się państwo w tym pomieszczeniu.

Na stole pióro śmigało po papierze zapisując słowa sędziego pokoju.

- Auror William Hill, śledczy sądowy w sprawie obecnego statusu Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera.

- Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu. Zamierzam wnieść petycję o przyznaniu praw rodzicielskich względem pana Pottera.

Harry zesztywniał, spojrzał na niego ze złością i wymamrotał:

- Po moim trupie.

Artur Weasley położył mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.

- Remus Lupin, bliski przyjaciel rodziców Harry'ego.

- Profesor Minerva McGonagall, zastępczyni dyrektora i opiekunka szkolnego domu pana Pottera.

- Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów Hogwartu.

- Mecenas Parton, reprezentuję Artura i Molly Weasleyów oraz resztę rodziny Weasleyów. Wypełniłem już wniosek do sądu w sprawie przyznania praw rodzicielskich względem Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera.

Podał plik dokumentów sędziemu. Wstrząśnięty Dumbledore spojrzał badawczo na Molly i Artura. Sędzia Janiack uniósł głowę i spytał:

- Zakładam, ze wszystkie rudowłose osoby w tym pomieszczeniu należą do rodziny Weasleyów?

Artur, Molly i Ginny potaknęli. Sędzia spojrzał na Ginny.

- Panienko, nie jestem pewien czy powinnaś brać w tym udział.

- Poprosiłem ją, żeby tu była, Wysoki Sądzie* - odezwał się Harry. – Wiem, że niektóre rzeczy nie będą miłe, ale jej obecność jest dla mnie ważna.

- W takim razie pani uzdrowiciel Sorenson, jeśli będzie pani tak miła i rozpocznie?

Kobieta usiadła na krawędzi łóżka Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się.

- Harry, odpręż się i pozwól, że wezmę cię za rękę. To cię nie zaboli i zrobię co w mojej mocy, byś się nie denerwował.

Ujęła go za rękę. Harry poczuł, że odlatuje. Jego powieki zatrzepotały i poczuł, że znajduje się gdzieś w tym miejscu między jawą i snem. Gdzieś bardzo daleko usłyszał głos mówiący:

- Wysoki Sądzie, jego tarcze mentalne są zbyt mocne. Mogę go uspokajać, ale nie zdołam dostać się bezpośrednio do jego wspomnień. Będziemy musieli zadawać pytania i zadowolić się werbalnymi odpowiedziami. Powinien już być na skraju snu, a jego tarcze są twarde jak głaz. Niesamowite!

Inny głos spytał:

- Harry, opowiedz nam proszę co ci się stało.

- _Wuj Vernon pobił mnie dwa dni przed moim wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Wpadłem na niego przypadkiem, gdy wychodziłem z pokoju. Uderzył mnie w głowę zanim zdołałem się obronić i zaciągnął mnie za włosy do mojego pokoju. Niewiele pamiętam z tego co stało się potem. Pamiętam, że ciocia Petunia weszła do pokoju, by powiedzieć mu, że obiad jest gotowy. Potem chyba straciłem przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłem, musiałem wychodzić na pociąg._

- Czy twoja ciocia Petunia zrobiła coś, by powstrzymać twojego wuja?

- _Nie, nigdy. Czasami nawet pomagała mu w biciu mnie._

- Czy bili cię często, Harry?

- _Cały czas, zanim dostałem mój pierwszy list z Hogwartu i Hagrid mnie uratował. Nie za często, gdy zacząłem chodzić do Hogwartu. Kilka razy w ciągu lata. Dlatego nigdy nie chciałem tam wracać, ale Dumbledore nalegał, nawet gdy Artur i Molly Weasley powiedzieli, że chętnie przyjmą mnie do domu na całe lato._

- Czy robili ci coś jeszcze poza biciem?

- _Tak, zawsze mnie wyzywali. Świr, dziwadło, zawsze obrażali moich rodziców i czarodziejski świat. Czasami przez kilka dni z rzędu nie dawali mi jeść. Zmusili mnie do spania w komórce pod schodami zanim zostałem posłany do Hogwartu. Potem mogłem przenieść swój materac do starego pokoju Dudleya na zabawki._

- Dobrze, Harry, teraz chciałbym, żebyś coś sobie przypomniał. Jakie jest pierwsze twoje wspomnienie twojej cioci i wuja?

_- Mam trzy lata. Dudley, mój kuzyn, bawi się w salonie. Wychodzę z komórki i podnoszę jedną z zabawek. Dudley zaczyna płakać. Ciocia Petunia wbiega do pokoju, kopie mnie w brzuch i zaciąga do komórki._

Ginny chwyciła ojca za rękę. Przerażona Molly ukryła twarz na ramieniu męża. Twarz Remusa drgnęła, jakby miał zaraz załamać się i zapłakać. Profesor McGonagall wyglądała, jakby planowała odwiedzić Dursleyów, a odejmowanie im punktów było ostatnim co mogła mieć na myśli.

Albus Dumbledore był zaskoczony tym co słyszy, ale nie okazywał tego. Wiedział, że Harry'emu nie było łatwo, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, by mogło być tak źle.

- Harry, może inne wspomnienie. Na przykład twoje szóste urodziny?

_- Jest rano. Wuj Vernon krzyczy, bo nie skończyłem robić śniadania. Poparzyłem sobie rękę gorącym tłuszczem, starając się zdjąć plastry bekonu z patelni i zacząłem płakać. Wuj Vernon próbuje mnie kopnąć, ale robię unik i nie trafia w mój tułów. Kopie mnie w ramię. Moja ręka jest dziwnie wygięta i bardzo boli. Ciocia Petunia łapie mnie za ramię i wrzuca do komórki. Nie wypuszczają mnie aż do poniedziałku rano. Siedzę tam trzy dni. jestem taki głodny, a moja ręka boli, boli boli boli…_

- Wysoki Sądzie, należy to natychmiast zakończyć. On czuje prawdziwy ból i jeśli będziemy zadawać kolejne pytania będzie nam bardzo ciężko poradzić sobie z efektami.

Sędzia spojrzał na aurora Hilla.

- Ma pan wystarczająco informacji?

Hill ponuro potaknął.

- W porządku, uzdrowicielko Sorensen, proszę go wyprowadzić z transu.

Harry szarpnął się, jakby ktoś go kopnął. Uczucie spokojnego lotu zniknęło i jak nieubłagana fala przyboju zalało go przerażenie wypływające z dawanych wspomnień. Psychouzdrowicielka wyciągnęła te wszystkie głęboko skrywane wspomnienia. Harry załamał się, skulił na łóżku i szlochał bez opamiętania. Molly natychmiast wzięła go w ramiona. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Kochanie, w tej chwili Harry bardziej potrzebuje mamy – powiedziała Molly, patrząc łagodnie na córkę. Ginny nagle zrozumiała. Były sytuacje, gdy kochankowie pocieszali się nawzajem i sytuacje kiedy to matka pocieszała dzieci. Uśmiechnęła się do Molly.

Pojawiła się Madam Pomfrey z eliksirem uspokajającym. Obu kobietom zajęło kilka minut, nim Harry zdołał przełknąć eliksir.

Sędzia pokoju patrzył na wszystko beznamiętnie. Zwrócił uwagę na reakcje dorosłych podczas całej sytuacji. Wypełnił kilka dokumentów i podał je prawnikowi Artura.

- Przyznaję tymczasową opiekę nad Harrym Jamesem Potterem Molly i Arturowi Weasleyom. Jeśli w ciągu najbliższych trzydziestu dni nie wpłynie inna petycja dotycząca zmiany tej sytuacji, prawo do opieki zostanie przyznane na stałe. Jest opinią sądu, którą jestem gotów poprzeć własnym zeznaniem, że państwo Weasleyowie to dobrzy rodzice i Harry'emu będzie się u nich dobrze powodziło. Auror Hill posiada moim zdaniem wystarczająco dużo informacji, by wydać nakaz aresztowania Vernona i Petunii Dursleyów. Ich syn Dudley, jako nieletni, będzie miał zmodyfikowaną pamięć i zostanie wysłany do swojej ciotki od strony ojca. Niniejszym ogłaszam zakończenie przesłuchania.

Harry spojrzał na Molly i wyszeptał.

- Czy to znaczy, że Ginny jest moją siostrą i nie mogę z nią chodzić?

Molly uśmiechnęła się,

- Nie kochanie, możesz dalej z nią chodzić. Kto wie, może kiedyś zrobimy z ciebie Weasleya. A teraz odpocznij, skarbie, jesteśmy przy tobie.

Harry zamknął oczy i powoli zapadł w sen.

Madame Pomfrey odłożyła Eliksir Słodkich Snów, który trzymała w ręce. Ewidentnie Harry nie będzie go potrzebował tej nocy. _Są rzeczy_, pomyślała, _które działają lepiej niż eliksiry._

* * *

><p><strong>Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru<strong>

Ron, Neville i Hermiona czekali z napięciem na powrót Ginny ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje z Harrym, a nikt nie uznał za stosowne poinformować ich jak rozwija się sytuacja. Ron i Neville próbowali zabić czas grając w szachy lub eksplodującego durnia, ale, podobnie jak Hermiona usiłująca czytać książkę, mieli problem ze skupieniem się na tym co robią. W końcu cała trójka przeniosła się na dużą kanapę przed kominkiem i po prostu siedzieli patrząc się w płomienie.

Drzwi do pokoju wspólnego stanęły otworem. Ginny weszła do środka i widząc, że trójka przyjaciół jeszcze nie poszła spać, posłała im słaby uśmiech. Usiadła na krawędzi kanapy koło Hermiony, przymknęła na moment oczy i zaczęła mówić:

- Wyobrażacie sobie dorastanie w miejscu, w którym was nienawidzą i traktują gorzej niż jakiegokolwiek skrzata domowego? Gdzie biją was regularnie? Nie mogę pojąć, jak Harry mógł przejść przez to wszystko i wciąż być tak miłą i łagodną osobą.

- Powiesz nam co się stało czy nie? – wtrącił się Ron.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Tak w skrócie: mama i tata zostali opiekunami Harry'ego. Dursleyowie mają być aresztowani i wysłani do Azkabanu, jeśli będą mieli szczęście. Harry będzie teraz mieszkał z nami. Wszystko już z nim w porządku. Madam Pomfrey pewnie wypuści go na jutrzejsze śniadanie. Uważam, że w międzyczasie powinniśmy iść do łóżka. Przekonałam się dzisiaj, że są na świecie gorsze rzeczy niż Tom Riddle i nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać.

Hermiona wymieniła zatroskane spojrzenia z Ronem, pocałowała go w policzek i podążyła za Ginny schodami w stronę pokojów dziewcząt. Ron i Neville spojrzeli po sobie, wzruszyli ramionami i poszli do łóżek.

Hermiona przebrała się w piżamę, ale przed pójściem spać postanowiła sprawdzić jak się czuje Ginny. Podeszłą do jej łóżka i dojrzała światło przebijające zza zasłony. Ginny siedziała na łóżku z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Hermiona usiadła koło niej i rozmieściła wokół łóżka zaklęcie nieprzenikalne, by ich rozmowa nikogo nie obudziła. Wnętrze otoczone baldachimem rozświetlał blask pojedynczej świecy. Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę. jej twarz znaczyły ślady łez.

- Mionko, jak ktoś mógł być tak okrutny wobec dziecka? Na Merlina, to co oni mu robili… - pociągnęła nosem. – Wiedziałaś, że w jego szóste urodziny złamali mu rękę i zamknęli w komórce pod schodami na trzy dni? Ciągle myślę o Tomie Riddle. Jego też źle traktowano. Jak to możliwe, że on jest taki zły, a Harry taki dobry?

Hermiona przytuliła przyjaciółkę.

- Jest taki dobry, bo ma serce na właściwym miejscu. I ma ciebie, a ty upewnisz się, że to serce tam pozostanie. Nie wiem czemu niektórzy ludzie robią to co robią. Harry na pewno mógł wyrosnąć na osobę równie okrutną jak Tom, ale tak się nie stało i nie stanie.

Ginny i Hermiona rozmawiały do późna.

* * *

><p><strong>Dom Dursleyów, Privet Drive 4<strong>

Drzwi bezgłośnie stanęły otworem. Było już późno, a sześcioosobowy zespół poruszał się w taki sposób, by przyciągać jak najmniej uwagi. Po trzech minutach dwójka starszych Dursleyów była aresztowana i w drodze do Ministerstwa Magii. Dudleyowi zmodyfikowano pamięć i wysłano do ciotki Marge, u której miał odtąd mieszkać.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place 12<strong>

Tonks weszła do sypialni z koszulą nocną sięgającą do połowy jej uda i ręcznikiem zwisającym jej z szyi. Przeszła przez pokój i wśliznęła się pod kołdrę obok Remusa. Remus leżał w łóżku z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Tonks oparła się na łokciu i popatrzyła na niego.

- O czym myślisz? Normalnie uśmiechasz się tak tylko po… no wiesz… – zarumieniła się i zamilkła.

Remus odwrócił się do niej i przejechał opuszkiem po jej policzku.

- O Harrym. Mam wrażenie, że gdzieś tam Lilly, James i Syriusz uśmiechają się z zadowoleniem.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się do niego. Oplotła ramieniem jego klatkę piersiową i złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Po chwili oboje już spali.

* * *

><p><strong>Dom Slytherina, prywatne kwatery<strong>

W swoich prywatnych kwaterach Severus Snape siedział przed kominkiem i w ponurym nastroju wpatrywał się w płomienie. Był dobry we wpadaniu w ponury nastrój. Haczykowaty nos, długie, łamliwe włosy i mściwa osobowość przez lata oddały mu nieocenione usługi. Przede wszystkim pomogły mu utrzymać porządek wśród masy niezdyscyplinowanych uczniów. Jego mottem było nauczanie przez strach. Poza tym jeśli te małe skubańce bały się jego, miały mniej głowy do tego, by powysadzać się w powietrze na jego zajęciach.

Ale tym razem jego ponure milczenie miało konkretny powód. _Potter! Wszystko zawsze sprowadza się do Pottera!_, pomyślał. _Cholerny celebryta, machający innym przed nosem swoim statusem! Zupełnie jak jego pieprzony ojciec. Gdzie bym się nie obrócił, potykam się o tego chłopaka albo muszę po nim sprzątać. Cholerny idealny Gryfon! Czemu on po prostu nie może…_

Cienkie wargi Snape'a wygięły się w gorzkim grymasie i przekręcił się niespokojnie na kanapie. Choć był znakomity w snuciu kłamstw, dbał o to, by nigdy nie okłamywać samego siebie. A teraz właśnie to robił. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo mu się to nie podobało, sposób w jaki patrzył na Pottera zmienił się w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin diametralnie.

_Jak ktokolwiek mógł zrobić coś takiego dziecku?_, spytał sam siebie. _To nie ma sensu. Zaczęli bić tego dzieciaka, gdy miał trzy lata? Najbardziej zaskakujące jest to, że Harry nie tylko przeżył, ale zdołał zachować zdolność do ufania innym. Jak…_

Jego namysł przerwała ręka, wyciągająca ku niemu kieliszek brandy. Ujął szklankę i zerknął w górę, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością do uderzająco pięknej kobiety, która stała przed nim.

Usiadła w rogu kanapy, kuląc się w taki sposób, by móc wygodnie na niego patrzeć. Severus ponownie spojrzał w płomienie i zamyślił się.

- Co cię dzisiaj dopadło? To nie mogli być pierwszacy, którzy stopili swoje kociołki – zażartowała. – Lekcje się jeszcze nie zaczęły!

Severus oparł się i łyknął brandy. Jak to wyjaśnić?

- Sereno, wiesz, że… nie przepadam za Harrym Potterem. Merlin jeden wie jak często narzekałem ci na jego temat. Znasz historię mojej znajomości z jego ojcem i ojcem chrzestnym. Do cholery, opowiedziałem ci nawet o tym incydencie z Lupinem.

- Pamiętam – odpowiedziała zmieszana Serena. – I wiesz co na ten temat sądzę. Nie mam pojęcia czemu próbujesz winić Harry'ego za to co robił jego ojciec. To chyba jedyna kość niezgody między nami. No naprawdę, co ci ten chłopak kiedykolwiek zrobił? I jak? To przecież dziecko!

Snape podrapał się po nosie i usiadł prosto. Odstawił kieliszek z brandy i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na kobietę u jego boku. Patrzyła na niego, a jej błękitne oczy w kształcie migdałów błagały go… o co? O odpowiedź? Bardzo chciałby znać tą odpowiedź!

- Spróbuję ci to wyjaśnić, Sereno. Na pewno po drodze się nieco poplączę. Przeżyłem dziś spory szok i odkryłem, że jestem w dość nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, gdy muszę ponownie przemyśleć wiele spraw, które dotąd uważałem za pewnik.

Kobieta usiadła prosto, założyła za ramię swoje srebrne, długie do pasa włosy i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Co się stało, Severusie?

- Wiesz już, że Ekspres Hogwart przyjechał dzisiaj wcześniej. okazało się, że Potter… - Snape przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy i odchrząknął. – Że Harry został ranny w domu. I to ciężko. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, póki pociąg nie ruszył. Jego obrażenia były naprawdę straszne. Gdy zabrano go do szpitala, Poppy go zbadała. Byłem przy tym. Na Merlina! Chłopak miał połamane żebra! Niektóre odłamki przebiły mu płuca. Gdyby nie znalazł się w szpitalu na czas, gdyby jeden z jego przyjaciół nie rzucił na niego zaklęcia podtrzymującego życie w pociągu, chłopak by umarł!

Kobieta patrzyła na niego w pełnym zdumienia przerażeniu.

- Severusie, wiem, że niektórzy uczniowie mogą w pociągu wymknąć się spod kontroli, ale na pewno…

- To nie był żaden uczeń! – warknął Snape. – To jego rodzina. To jego rodzina go pobiła!

Jego gorzki śmiech wstrząsnął Sereną.

- O tak, Sereno. Jego ciotka i wuj niemal zatłukli chłopaka na śmierć! Przez ostatnie pięć lat karałem dziecko za grzechy jego ojca. Karałem go, myśląc, że jest rozpieszczanym książątkiem, kolejnym Draco Malfoyem. Karałem go za bycie Gryfonem. Niech to szlag, Sereno, ja go karałem za idealne życie, które, jak założyłem, miał. Sława, bogactwo i cudowna rodzina! Nieskazitelny Harry Potter. A przez cały czas… cały czas, do kurwy nędzy, chłopak przechodził przez mękę, której nie powinno cierpieć absolutnie żadne dziecko!

- Severusie, nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co spotkało tego chłopca w domu. Być może byłeś wobec niego nie w porządku tu w szkole, ale przecież twoje zachowanie nie spowodowało, że jego rodzina go biła. No, chyba że wysyłałeś jego wujostwu jakieś sowy, o których nic mi nie wiadomo – zażartowała delikatnie.

- Kurwa, Sereno, to nie jest śmieszne! – Snape podniósł się i zaczął przechadzać się nerwowo po pokoju. – Nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego. Nie żartowałabyś sobie, gdybyś zobaczyła jego ciało w skrzydle szpitalnym! Był cały pokryty sińcami. Niektóre nie były starsze niż dwa dni! Spędzał tu w szkole wiele miesięcy, z daleka od tej swojej „rodziny". To pewnie jedyna przerwa, jaką miał od tego znęcania. A co ja robiłem? Naskakiwałem na niego! Tylko do tego się nadaję. Wyzłośliwiałem się na tym dzieciaku od pierwszego dnia, nie mając żadnego powodu poza jego nazwiskiem. Potter!

Serena podniosła się i zatrzymała go, stając mu na drodze. Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Serena… - powiedział z bólem.

Przytuliła go mocno.

- Posłuchaj mnie. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, przez co przechodzi Harry. Zgadzam się, że sposób, w jaki traktowałeś chłopaka jest godny nagany. Ale to nie dlatego, że ktoś inny się nad nim znęcał. Zachowywałeś się tak, bo nigdy nie byłeś w stanie pogodzić się z tym co zaszło między tobą i Jamesem. Nawet z tym co się dzisiaj dowiedziałeś, musisz odpuścić przeszłość, bo nigdy nic się nie zmieni. Co prawda cieszę się, że zaczynasz wreszcie rozumieć swój błąd, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie dlatego, że ktoś się znęcał nad tym dzieciakiem. Czy możesz uznać w nim normalną osobę, a nie wcielenie jego ojca? To nie jest James ani Syriusz. To Harry. On nawet nie pamięta swojego ojca.

Snape w końcu objął ją i oparł podbródek na czubku jej głowy pokrytej srebrnymi, falującymi włosami.

- Jak rzadko kiedy nie jestem w stanie dojść do tego, co powinienem zrobić czy w ogóle czuć. Najwyraźniej we wszystkim co uważałem na temat Pott… Harry'ego byłem w błędzie. Ale nie mogę nagle zacząć się zachowywać wobec chłopaka jak najlepszy przyjaciel. Gdybym spróbował to zwiałby z wrzaskiem do skrzydła szpitalnego! – warknął sfrustrowany Snape.

- Kochanie, to trochę potrwa. I wydaje mi się, że powinieneś bardziej zwrócić uwagę na to, jak się przy nim zachowujesz. Nie musisz zostać jego najlepszym kumplem, ale powinieneś zmienić swoje zachowanie tak, żeby nie czepiać się go szczególnie. Harry jest przyzwyczajony do Snape'a-Marudy i Snape'a-Sukinsyna, więc może zrobisz mu przysługę i poszerzysz trochę krąg odbiorców, żeby i inni mieli coś z twojego marudzenia, a nie tylko pan Potter? Może nawet będziesz się przy tym dobrze bawił? – spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. – Wyobraź sobie salę pełną uczniów czwartego roku telepiących się ze strachu. Ach, te możliwości! Kurczę, może nawet uda ci się sprawić, żeby jakiś pierwszak narobił w gacie!

Snape uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem zachichotał.

- Nie, nie, nie mogę ich aż tak straszyć. Przecież ekskrementy pobrudziłyby podłogę!

Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, czując się nieco lepiej. Nachylił się i wyszeptał:

- Chodźmy spać, moja żono.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwart, biuro dyrektora<strong>

Albus Dumbledore nie był zadowolony. Jego plany wobec Harry'ego zostały poważnie zakłócone tym incydentem, a aresztowanie Dursleyów spowodowało, że chłopak nie będzie mógł już nigdy wrócić na Privet Drive. Być może będzie można go przekonać, by został w Hogwarcie? Tak, to pewnie będzie dla niego najlepsze.

Dyrektor usiadł i zaczął planować zapoznanie Harry'ego z jego nowym planem treningów.

* * *

><p><strong>Śniadanie z Huncwotem<strong>

Następnego ranka Ron, Hermiona i Ginny udali się do Wielkiej Sali. Ginny i Hermiona zapiszczały, widząc Harry'ego i rzuciły się, by go uściskać. Harry skrzywił się lekko.

- Ostrożnie, dziewczyny. Madam Pomfrey co prawda mnie wypuściła, ale jestem jeszcze trochę obolały. Nawet kiedy ściskają mnie dwie najładniejsze czarodziejki w szkole.

Ginny usiadła obok niego i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

- Jeszcze nie do końca, ale dziś rano czuję się znacznie lepiej.

Nachylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie, kładąc jej rękę na karku.

- Ej, Potter, to moja mała siostra!

Harry obrócił się do Rona.

- Moja też, Ron – odparł z uśmiechem, który Ron odwzajemnił. Harry obrócił się z powrotem do Ginny i powiedział: - Gin, przykro mi, ale odtąd będę musiał się upewnić, że umawiasz się z właściwymi facetami.

Ginny zaczerwieniła się po same uszy.

- Czyżby, panie Potter? A jacy faceci są właściwi?

- Oczywiście, że ja.

Nachylił się i pocałował ją ponownie. Zamknęła oczy i odwzajemniła pocałunek, a potem wyszeptała mu do ucha:

- Dorwę cię za to, panie Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał:

- Już mnie dorwałaś, Gin.

- Och, jakie to wzruszające. Potter wyrwał sobie Weaslejetkę!

Harry obrócił się i ujrzał Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a patrzących na niego z pogardliwymi uśmieszkami. Malfoy udał, że poleruje paznokcie i uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Słyszałem plotki, że adoptowała cię najbiedniejsza czarodziejska rodzina w Anglii. Bardzo chciałeś sobie poruchać, co, Potty?

Ron zaczerwienił się i zaczął unosić się z miejsca. Harry wyciągnął rękę nad stołem i złapał go, ściągając z powrotem na siedzenie.

- Daj spokój Ron. On jest po prostu wkurzony, bo nie dostał nagrody dla Śmierciożercy Tygodnia.

Harry obrócił się do Malfoya i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

- No nie wiem, Malfoy. Widzisz, Weasleyowie mają bogactwo, którego ty nigdy nie zrozumiesz. A jeśli chodzi ci o kasę, to mam jej więcej niż wszyscy Malfoyowie i Lastrange'owie razem wzięci.

Harry obejrzał Draco od stóp do głów i parsknął z odrazą.

- Możesz już iść, fretko – odprawił go.

Malfoy zbladł i odszedł tupiąc nogami, a jego zawsze obecni goryle podążyli za nim. Ron usiadł i wymamrotał:

- Głupi palant, ja go kiedyś…

Harry wyciągnął rękę.

- Poczekaj chwilę, Ron. Widzisz jak jest pogoda na dworze?

Ron zerknął na zaklęty sufit.

- Leje, co z tego?

- Patrz.

Cała czwórka obróciła się w stronę Malfoya.

Malfoy sztywno podszedł do stołu Slytherinu i usiadł. Nagle zaklęcie odtwarzające pogodę na zewnątrz stało się nieco zbyt realistyczne i deszcz zalał Ślizgonów, ich stół i opiekuna ich domu przy stole nauczycielskim. Gdy wszyscy odskoczyli od stołu, deszcz ustał.

Jeden po drugim uczniowie wracali do stołu, a deszcz nie padał. Póki nie usiadł Malfoy.

Strugi wody ponownie zlały stół Ślizgonów, zasiadające przy nim osoby i profesora Snape'a.

Ślizgoni powtórzyli to kilka razy, aż wreszcie stało się oczywiste, że to Malfoy sprowadza deszcz.

Przemoczony do suchej nitki i wkurzony profesor Snape przemaszerował przez Wielką Salę i złapał rozmokniętą bułkę. Dał pieczywo upokorzonemu Malfoyowi i odesłał go z Wielkiej Sali.

Pozostałe stoły wybuchnęły śmiechem. Ron uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

- To było rewelacyjne!

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i wzruszył ramionami.

- „Koniec psot", jak to mówią. Poza tym przegapiłem wczoraj moją coroczną okazję, żeby wykopać go z przedziału.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Wiesz Harry, jako prefekt nie powinnam pozwalać na takie figle. Ale to było naprawdę imponujące.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do Hermiony. Ginny nachyliła się do Harry'ego i spytała cicho:

- Czy masz zamiar zabawiać się w pojedynkę przez cały rok?

Harry odpowiedział szeptem:

- W sumie miałem nadzieję zabawić się czasem z tobą, Gin, ale jeśli chcesz mi pomóc w psotach to nie ma sprawy.

Ginny zarumieniła się uroczo. W tym momencie dotarła do nich McGonagall rozdająca plany zajęć.

- Panie Potter, dobrze widzieć, że czuje się pan lepiej. Profesor Dumbledore chciałby porozmawiać z panem dziś wieczorem po kolacji.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor.

Harry spojrzał na swój plan lekcji, jęknął i opuścił głowę, uderzając nią kilka razy o stół. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego z niepokojem.

- Mam jutro podwójną Obronę i podwójne Eliksiry i to jeszcze oba ze Snapem? To musi być jakaś pomyłka!

Ron, Hermiona i Ginny przyglądali mu się z rozbawieniem. Hermiona wyjaśniła:

- To nie pomyłka, Harry. Obrony uczy profesor Severus Snape, a Eliksirów profesor Serena Snape, jego żona.

Harry poczuł jak opada mu szczęka.

- Snape się ożenił? Jaka kobieta była tak powalona? To jakiś górski troll, który za dużo razy zebrał maczugą w łeb?

Ron parsknął śmiechem, a że akurat pił, spryskał Hermionę od stóp do głów sokiem z dyni. Zaczerwienił się i zerwał z miejsca, szukając serwetek. Hermiona spoglądała na niego wściekle, a Ginny oparła się o Harry'ego, niezdolna powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu. Harry wydobył różdżkę i rzucił na Hermionę zaklęcie oczyszczające. Przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, a potem odwróciła się w stronę Rona, który szaleńczo biegał wokół stołu, szukając większej ilości serwetek.

- RONALDZIE WEASLEY, NO NAPRAWDĘ! CO TO ZA MANIERY?

Ron usiadł na miejsce i spojrzał na Hermionę speszony.

- Przepraszam Mionko, ale to nie tylko moja wina! Słyszałaś, co Harry powiedział!

- Słyszałam go Ron, ale to nie sprawia, że możesz pluć na mnie sokiem z dyni!

Harry nachylił się do Ginny i spytał, czy może odprowadzić ja do klasy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i oboje wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, podczas gdy Ron i Hermiona kontynuowali kłótnię.

Poranne zajęcia Harry'ego były bardzo lekkie, jedynie podwójne Zaklęcia z profesorem Flitwickiem. Harry zawsze lubił lekcje z profesorem Flitwickiem. W przeciwieństwie do wielu nauczycieli w Hogwarcie, miniaturowy nauczyciel był dowcipny i łatwo nawiązywał nić porozumienia. Profesor Flitwick z radością pomagał uczniom, którzy mieli jakieś problemy i robił co w jego mocy, żeby nauka Zaklęć była przyjemnością.

Po Zaklęciach Harry wybrał się do biblioteki. Chciał poszukać informacji o magicznych więziach. Wiedział, że Hermiona badała już ten temat w odniesieniu do jego blizny, ale dokuczała mu ona ostatnio tak bardzo, że pomyślał, że może jakimś cudem uda mu się znaleźć coś co Hermiona przegapiła. Odnalazł książkę zatytułowaną „Zaklęcia, które wiążą". Opisywała dużą liczbę zaklęć, które wyglądały interesująco. Było tam nawet jedno, które pozwalało kochankom odczuwać to, co czuje druga osoba, co sprawiło, że Harry się zarumienił. Wyglądało na to, że ta książka może być dobrym punktem wyjścia do jego badań.

Po obiedzie z Ginny i wciąż kłócącymi się Ronem i Hermioną, Harry udał się na Transmutację z Nevillem i kłótliwym duetem u boku.

- Witam na transmutacji owutemowej – zaczęła profesor McGonagall. – W tym roku przyjrzymy się bliżej animagom i niezwykle rzadkim metamorfomagom. Przerobimy również zaklęcia zmieniające postać i eliksir wielosokowy. Dla osób, które chcą zobaczyć jaką mają formę animagiczną i czy w ogóle mają jakąś, mam tu listę zapisów na dawkę eliksiru Animas Revelus. To skomplikowany wywar, który nie może zbyt długo być przechowywany. W związku z tym musimy wiedzieć ile osób go potrzebuje, nim zlecimy przygotowanie go naszemu mistrzowi eliksirów.

Profesor McGonagall puściła listę i niemal wszyscy wpisali się na nią. Harry, Ron, Neville i Hermiona wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, gdy lista krążyła po klasie. Łatwo było zauważyć, że cała czwórka nie wpisała się na listę. AD już rozpoczęła swój konspiracyjny trening.

McGonagall odłożyła gotową listę na biurko i kontynuowała prowadzenie lekcji.

Po Transmutacji Harry udał się do Pokoju Życzeń, by trochę poćwiczyć indywidualnie. Jego umiejętności wzrosły w ciągu lata, ale nie był w stanie ćwiczyć prawdziwej walki. Harry ustawił pokój w taki sposób, by użyć makiet bojowych. Byli to symulowani przeciwnicy, częsta metoda treningu w mugolskich armiach. Nie był pewien co dokładnie wymyśli Pokój, ale powinno wystarczyć. Wszedł do Pokoju i odkrył, że pomieszczenie jest niemal puste. Znajdował się w nim tylko manekin bez twarzy pod ścianą i pergamin na podłodze. Pergamin zawierał instrukcję jak ożywić przeciwnika, przyspieszyć go lub spowolnić.

Po godzinie spocony i nieco obolały od zaklęć, które przedarły się przez jego tarczę, Harry pobiegł do swojego dormitorium, by wziąć szybki prysznic, a potem udał się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację.

Usiadł obok Ginny i przelotnie pocałował ją w policzek. Hermiona spojrzała zdumiona na mokre włosy Harry'ego.

- Harry, co ty robiłeś?

- Chciałem poćwiczyć w Pokoju. Trochę potem śmierdziałem, więc musiałem wziąć prysznic.

- Panie Potter, dyrektora zatrzymały pilne sprawy poza Hogwartem – przerwała im profesor McGonagall. – Prosi, żeby zamiast tego udał się pan po kolacji zobaczyć z profesorem Snapem w jego prywatnych kwaterach.

Harry nie był zachwycony, ale potaknął.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor. Pójdę do niego po kolacji.

McGonagall również skinęła głową i wróciła do stołu nauczycielskiego. Ron wywrócił oczami i wymamrotał do Harry'ego z pełnymi ustami:

- Lepiej ty niż ja.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zapewne szykując się do rozpoczęcia kolejnej tyrady na temat manier Rona przy stole, ale Harry odezwał się pierwszy:

- Mionko, sprawdźmy czy uda nam się zorganizować spotkanie AD w tym tygodniu. Pewnie będę musiał się kiedyś zobaczyć z Dumbledorem, więc ustaw to, powiedzmy, na czwartek albo piątek. Ginny, jak dzisiaj na eliksirach? Jaka jest żona Snape'a?

Jego dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

- To była najlepsza lekcja Eliksirów w moim życiu! To naprawdę miła kobieta i chętnie odpowiada na pytania. Powstrzymała mnie dzisiaj, zanim zepsułam swój wywar i nie odjęła mi za to żadnych punktów!

- No dobra, może jednak nie jest górskim trollem – stwierdził Harry.

- A żebyś wiedział! Jest fajna. Naprawdę ją lubię. Chciałabym tylko, żeby nauczyciele dawali mniej zadań domowych. To dopiero pierwszy dzień, a ja już mam zadane cztery wypracowanie na metr pergaminu!

- Przykro mi skarbie, ale to rok twoich SUM-ów. Pomożemy ci na ile będziemy w stanie – Ron i Hermiona przytaknęli mu – ale spodziewaj się, że nauczyciele będą próbowali zabić was ilością pracy w tym roku.

Harry spojrzał na swój pusty talerz i westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Chyba powinienem już iść i zobaczyć się ze Snapem. Merlin wie, że nie chcę dawać mu okazji do odebrania nam punktów, jeśli się spóźnię.

Pocałował Ginny, wstał i spojrzał na całą trójkę.

- Zobaczymy się później w pokoju wspólnym?

Cała trójka potaknęła, uśmiechając się dla dodania mu odwagi. Harry wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

><p><strong>Kwatery Snape'a<strong>

Harry zszedł do lochów i odnalazł prywatne kwatery Snape'a. Bardzo niechętnie zapukał do drzwi i zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Drzwi stanęły otworem, a w drzwiach ujrzał dziwną kobietę, której nigdy w życiu nie widział. Nie była niska, ani wysoka, ale z ramion spływały jej niesamowite srebrne kręcone włosy. Pomimo ich koloru, wyglądała młodziej niż Snape. Jej włosy, błękitne oczy i uśmiech sprawiły, że wydawała się przyjazna. Jeśli można liczyć na pierwsze wrażenia, to Harry poczuł, że mógłby polubić tę kobietę.

Serena miała po raz pierwszy okazję, by przyjrzeć się Harry'emu Potterowi. _To tylko chudy chłopak_, pomyślała, ale zaraz poprawiła się. _Nie, to nie chłopak… To młody mężczyzna._ Był szczupły, ale bez trudu mogła dojrzeć rysujące się pod spodem mięśnie, a jego zielone oczy były tak intensywne, że zdawały się niemal płonąć. _Same te oczy sprawiają zapewne, że wzdycha do niego każda dziewczyna w tej szkole_, pomyślała. Ale widziała, że pod tym wszystkim szalał płomień, solidny rdzeń, zahartowany przez ból, który do tej pory wycierpiał. _I wciąż cierpi_, dodała w myślach. Czuła też obecność mocy, Harry promieniował nią zupełnie nieświadomie. Severus był w tym dobry, ale ciężko pracował, by robić odpowiednie wrażenie. Harry wywoływał ten sam efekt, nawet się nie starając. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego i gestem zaprosiła do środka.

- Ty musisz być Harry Potter. Wejdź, proszę. Dyrektor poinformował nas, że prosił, żebyś tu przyszedł dziś wieczór. Mój mąż zaraz do nas dołączy. Napijesz się czegoś, panie Potter? A może wolisz, żebym mówiła do ciebie Harry?

Harry przez moment nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jego wizja obitego górskiego trolla zniknęła na zawsze. Uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało i podziękował za propozycję, ale nic nie chce, właśnie przyszedł z kolacji w Wielkiej Sali. Serena poprosiła, żeby usiadł na kanapie przy kominku. Usiadła na drugim końcu kanapy, twarzą do niego, podkurczając nogi.

Severus szedł przez swój apartament. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do salonu słysząc głosy. Stał tam, nasłuchując. Ciężko było zmienić pewne nawyki mężczyzny, który spędził tak wiele lat jako szpieg na usługach światła.

- Powiedz mi, Harry, cieszysz się, że wróciłeś do szkoły? Większość moich uczniów chciałoby, żeby lato trwało wiecznie.

Sama myśl o spędzaniu całego roku z Dursleyami sprawiła, że Harry skrzywił się i zbladł. Spojrzał w ogień i powiedział:

- Zawsze się cieszę, gdy wracam do Hogwartu. Nauka nie jest taka zła i są tu wszyscy moi przyjaciele. Hogwart jest dla mnie jak dom.

Serena wymyślała sobie po cichu od najgorszych. Chciała chwilkę porozmawiać z nim o mało istotnych rzeczach, by odprężył się, póki Severus nie przyjdzie. Ostatnim czego pragnęła to przypominanie mu złych wspomnień. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i dotknęła jego ramienia.

- My też się cieszymy, że z nami jesteś.

W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Severus Snape. Serena i Harry wstali, chłopak dość nerwowo. Serena podeszłą do męża, przytuliła się na moment i wyszeptała:

- Oszczędzaj go dzisiaj, proszę. Potem ci powiem dlaczego.

Severus skinął delikatnie głową, a ona wyszła z pokoju mówiąc:

- Mam nadzieję, ze wkrótce zobaczymy się na moich lekcjach, Harry.

Severus przyjrzał się stojącemu przed nim chłopakowi.

- Panie Potter, dyrektor poprosił mnie, żebym ocenił postępy w Oklumencji, których dokonał pan przez lato. Zaczniemy, gdy będzie pan gotowy.

W jego głosie nie było tej sarkastycznej pogardy, z którą z reguły odnosił się do Harry'ego w przeszłości.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Skinął głową, by zasygnalizować, że jest gotowy. Trzymał różdżkę w gotowości, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Snape błyskawicznie wyszarpnął swoją różdżkę.

- Legillimens!

Na początku Snape pomyślał, że zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Tam nic nie było. Po prostu nic. Nagle to poczuł. To był mur. Rozciągał się we wszystkich kierunkach tak daleko, jak był w stanie sięgnąć umysłem. Spróbował naprzeć na mur, ale ten ani drgnął. Pot wystąpił mu na czoło, gdy próbował siłą skruszyć ten mur. Nie miał tyle siły, by go zniszczyć! Przypomniał sobie swoje treningi w Legilimencji i zaczął szukać słabości, pęknięcia, jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia. W końcu znalazł malutką szparę. Wcisnął się w nią, by odkryć… KOLEJNY MUR? A co gorsza szczelina, przez którą wszedł, zniknęła! Był w pułapce! Przez moment szukał wyjścia, nagle zewnętrzny mur zniknął, pozwalając mu uciec.

Snape wziął drżący oddech i zachwiał się. Serena, obserwująca wszystko zza drzwi, wbiegła, by go podeprzeć. Severus odmówił jakiejkolwiek pomocy od żony, wyprostował się i popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na Harry'ego. Serena obróciła się do chłopaka, tak by mąż nie widział jej twarzy i uśmiechnęła się psotnie. Harry zagapił się na nią, ale Snape wyrwał go z oszołomienia:

- To była szalenie imponujące, panie Potter – powiedział Snape, który odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę. – Poinformuję dyrektora, że opanował pan Oklumencję. Możesz już iść, Harry.

Harry obrócił się do drzwi, ale zatrzymał się i ponownie obrócił się w stronę obojga nauczycieli..

- Panie profesorze? – spytał niepewnie.

Oboje spojrzeli na niego, a Severus zapytał:

- Tak, panie Potter?

Harry wbił spojrzenie w dywan, rumieniąc się ze wstydu.

- Rozmawiałem dużo z Remusem Lupinem na temat tego, co zrobili panu Syriusz i mój ojciec, o tym co widziałem tamtej nocy w myśloodsiewni. Wiem, że to nie było takie jak być powinno… To znaczy nie ma ich tutaj, więc nie mogą tego zrobić… Chciałem powiedzieć – Harry przerwał, wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał nauczycielowi w oczy. – Proszę pana, chciałbym przeprosić za to, co wtedy zrobili. Postąpili źle i bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu.

Harry czuł, jak pali go wstyd, ale musiał to powiedzieć. Nawet jeśli Snape by to zignorował.

Na wspomnienie myśloodsiewni Snape poczuł jak wzbiera w nim gniew, ale Serena dotknęła uspokajająco jego ramienia. Spojrzał na żonę i dojrzał niewypowiedzianą prośbę w jej oczach. Skinął głową.

- Dziękuję za to, panie Pott… Harry. Wiem, że nie możemy zmienić tego, co się między nami stało, więc popracujmy nad lepszą przyszłością.

Harry spojrzał na nich, uśmiechnął się słabo i wyszedł z apartamentu. Czas już, by wrócił do swoich przyjaciół w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Biuro dyrektora, Hogwart<strong>

Albus Dumbledore właśnie wrócił po całym dniu wypełnionym frustracją. Spędził większość dnia w Ministerstwie Magii. Udał się tam w nadziei na obalenie postanowienia o tymczasowym przyznaniu prawa do opieki, wydanego przez sędziego Janiacka, ale był wysyłany z biura do biura, wypełniał dokument za dokumentem, by na końcu dowiedzieć się, że musi zacząć od nowa, bo brakuje mu jakiejś jednej pieczątki. Gdy myślał, że wszystko jest już na dobrej drodze, odkrył, że postępowanie nie może rozpocząć się przez kolejnych sześćdziesiąt dni. Dyrektor Bones rozpoczęła formalne śledztwo w sprawie wydarzeń sprzed piętnastu lat, gdy Harry został umieszczony u mugoli. Dodatkowo do czasu procesu Dursleyów nie można było rozpocząć żadnych procedur dotyczących zmiany miejsca zamieszkania Harry'ego. Wszystko sprowadzało się do prostego faktu. Tymczasowe orzeczenie sędziego Janiacka uprawomocni się, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Dumbledore chodził w tę i z powrotem po gabinecie, rozważając możliwości działania. Przede wszystkim zaskoczyła go wyraźna wrogość, którą okazywał mu Harry. Na pewno chłopak nie winił go dalej za śmierć Syriusza! Nie, coś jeszcze musiało dręczyć chłopaka, ale on nie miał pojęcia co to może być. Chłopak musiał zostać przekonany, że Dumbledore najlepiej wie, co jest słuszne. Dyrektor musiał też przemyśleć sprawę młodej panny Weasley. Nie można pozwolić, by to dalej trwało. Harry musi skoncentrować wszystkie swoje siły na treningu, a nie na romantycznych związkach. Nie, upora się z tą kwestią tak szybko, jak to możliwe, nawet jeśli będzie ją musiał wyrzucić ze szkoły.

* * *

><p><strong>Z powrotem w apartamencie Snape'a<strong>

Severus i Serena patrzyli jak Harry wychodzi z ich kwater. Severus zadrżał, przypominając sobie, co Harry z nim zrobił. Serena przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Severusie, weź głęboki oddech i powiedz mi co tu się właściwie stało?

- Sereno, ten… ten chłopak ma najbardziej niesamowite osłony jakie w życiu widziałem! Z premedytacją zastawił na mnie pułapkę, a wlazłem w nią jak kto głupi. Mógł mnie zabić w mgnieniu oka. Zamiast tego pokazał mi pułapkę, potrzymał mnie tam przez chwilę, a potem wypuścił. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem, ani nie słyszałem. Zupełnie, jakby osiągnął nieznany wcześniej poziom mistrzostwa w oklumencji.

- Ale on ani razu nie podniósł różdżki. Patrzyłam na to zza drzwi. Właściwie jak tylko rzuciłeś to zaklęcie, on schował różdżkę i popatrzył na mnie. Potem uśmiechnął się i mrugnął!

- Doświadczony mistrz Oklumencji nie potrzebuje różdżki, by się obronić. Z reguły ma na tyle mocne osłony, że nie potrzebuje niczego dodatkowego. My uczymy używać różdżki do rozpraszania osoby rzucającej legillimens. To co miałaś mi powiedzieć później?

Serena usiadła i zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak wyrazić to, co chciała powiedzieć. Severus nie był głupi, ani tak naprawdę arogancki, ale nie najlepiej przyjmował krytykę. Severus spojrzał na żonę. Chociaż byli małżeństwem zaledwie kilka miesięcy, znał to spojrzenie. Porządkowała swoje myśli przed rozpoczęciem jednej z „tych" rozmów. Rozmów, których jak miał się niebawem dowiedzieć, wszyscy mężowie bali się ponad wszystko. Wzięła go za rękę i zaczęła:

- Przede wszystkim muszę powiedzieć, że bardzo dobrze przyjąłeś jego przeprosiny. Znacznie lepiej niż się spodziewałam. Jestem z ciebie dumna. Z drugiej strony, patrząc na niego widzę młodego człowieka, który spotykał się z brutalnym traktowaniem przez większość życia i jest obarczony rodziną, która przynosi mu wstyd. Jest bardzo kruchy, dopiero zaczął z tego wychodzić. Ma niezwykle niskie poczucie własnej wartości i wygląda na to, że bardzo łatwo go zranić. Jeden rzucony mimochodem komentarz sprawił, że zrobił minę, jakbym mu powiedziała, że umarł jego chowaniec. Nie wiem jakie plany może mieć wobec niego nasz dyrektor, ale w czasie mojej kariery jako mistrzyni eliksirów spędziłam wystarczająco dużo czasu z uzdrowicielami, by wiedzieć, że Harry potrzebuje pomocy. Jedno mocniejsze pchnięcie i możemy go złamać. Twój sposób patrzenia na niego zawsze był trochę skrzywiony, ale ten chłopak promieniuje mocą i jeśli pchniemy go w złą stronę, będziemy mogli winić jedynie siebie za stworzenie kolejnego czarnego pana.

Severus zamknął oczy i zadrżał. Serena miała rację, Potter był na krawędzi. Niewłaściwe pchnięcie może popchnąć go w przepaść. Severus mocno potarł oczy.

- Na Merlina, co to za bajzel. Widziałaś nas dzisiaj. Poprawiliśmy nieco nasze relacje, ale przecież on nie przyjmie ode mnie żadnej pomocy. No to nasze zawieszenie broni jest za świeże.

- No cóż, nie jestem psychouzdrowicielką, ale może zaakceptuje pomoc ode mnie. Wystarczająco często współpracowałam z psychouzdrowicielami, by znać podstawy. Posłucham też plotek, może uda mi się dowiedzieć o nim czegoś więcej. Martwię się o niego, Severusie. Chłopak ewidentnie ma problemy i wręcz błaga o pomoc, ale niemal nikt z nas go nie słucha. A co z innymi nauczycielami? powinniśmy zwrócić na to ich uwagę? A może Poppy?

- To pewnie dobry pomysł. Może zaprosisz ich jutro na obiad? Możemy o tym pogadać tutaj.

- Zrobię to z samego rana.

Severus przyciągnął Serenę do siebie i powiedział:

- Czym zasłużyłem sobie na takie szczęście, jakie mnie spotkało w twojej osobie?

W jej oczach pojawił się błysk.

- Byłeś tak połamany, że trafiłeś pod moją czuła opiekę. Poza tym – kontynuowała z szelmowskim uśmiechem – nie miałeś szczęścia. To ja postanowiłam, że się nadajesz i oplotłam cię moimi mackami.

* * *

><p><strong>Z powrotem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru<strong>

Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Było już późno i wielu uczniów udało się już do łóżek. Ginny siedziała przy jednym ze stolików, pisząc wypracowanie, a Ron i Hermiona siedzieli na kanapie przy kominku i rozmawiali.

Ron uniósł głowę, gdy Harry wszedł do środka.

- Hej stary, co tam chciał Snape?

- Przetestować moje osłony Oklumencji – odparł Harry z krzywym uśmiechem. Ron i Ginny odwzajemnili uśmiech. Odkąd zaczęli pracować nad magią bezróżdżkową, zrobili niemałe postępy w Oklumencji.

- Chcesz usiąść koło nas na kanapie, Harry? – spytała Hermiona.

- Nie, w końcu zaczniecie się całować, a ja wolałbym tego nie oglądać. Mam książkę, którą zamierzam przeczytać, więc dotrzymam towarzystwa Ginny.

Harry podszedł do Ginny i pocałował czubek jej głowy, a potem skubnął jej ucho, co sprawiło, że po kręgosłupie przebiegł jej dreszcz. Usiadł przy stole i wyciągnął dwie książki, z których jedna wydawała się niezadrukowana.

- Ma pani coś przeciwko towarzystwu, panno Weasley? – spytał.

- Absolutnie nie, panie Potter.

Ginny wróciła do wypracowania, a Harry zabrał się do książki. Oboje cieszyli się swoją obecnością.

* * *

><p><strong>Słownik kulturowy:<strong>

**Madam Pomfrey** – wiem, że w polskiej wersji występuje ona jako pani Pomfrey, ale „pani" w takim znaczeniu jakim my to rozumiemy to byłoby raczej „Mrs." tak jak u „Pani Weasley". Można by to przetłumaczyć jako „Siostra Pomfrey", ale po namyśle postanowiłem to jednak zostawić w oryginalnym brzmieniu.

**Sędzia pokoju** – w systemie anglosaskim najniższy urzędnik sądowy, pełniący zarówno funkcje sądownicze jak i śledcze, najczęściej obieralny. Często pełni też funkcję naszego urzędu stanu cywilnego.

**Przesłuchanie Harry'ego** – w anglosaskim systemie prawnym sądy często działają poza budynkami sądów. Dla nas przesłuchanie opisane tu przez autora jest nie do pomyślenia (sądy u nas działają w swoich budynkach, togach itd., a takie przesłuchania prowadzą raczej policjanci lub prokuratura), ale w krajach anglosaskich zdarza się dość często, zwłaszcza w mniejszych sprawach cywilnych i tych związanych z prawem rodzinnym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>wyjaśnienia w kilku kwestiach._

_Remus Lupin nie będzie musiał mścić się na Dursleyach. Faktycznie jest na nich wściekły, ale jego najważniejszą troską jest Harry._

_Dumbledore nie jest takim dupkiem na jakiego wygląda, ale będzie potrzebował solidnego kopniaka w zadek, by zobaczyć swoje błędy. W międzyczasie możecie oczekiwać, że sytuacja zdecydowanie się pogorszy, nim wreszcie zacznie się poprawiać. W następnym rozdziale zobaczycie starcie Harry'ego z Dumbledorem, podczas którego Harry otrzyma wsparcie z niespodziewanej strony._

_Kim był starzec? Merlinem? Może tak, a może nie._

_Szósty rok będzie dla Harry'ego ciężki, bo wciąż będzie starał się odzyskać siły po fizycznej i psychicznej przemocy, której był poddawany przez całe życie. Ale nie będzie w tym sam._

_SNAPE! Tak, zdecydowałem się na milszego i łagodniejszego Snape'a. Zgodnie z kanonem ten gość już dawno powinien wylecieć z pracy za swoje zachowanie, o ile nie skończyłoby się to prokuratorem. Uznałem, że fajnie będzie zrobić ze Snape'a kogoś bardziej ludzkiego, zamiast czynienia z niego Mini Voldemorta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy poświęcili parę minut, by dać mi znać co myślą o mojej pisaninie:)_

_Zapraszam tez na mojego bloga literackiego: zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blox[kropka]pl_


	4. Harry kontra Dumbledore

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: moja biedna, postacie i świat nie moja. Wszystko należy do JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4 – Harry kontra Dumbledore<strong>

**Poranek, gabinet dyrektora**

Profesor Snape i profesor McGonagall weszli do biura dyrektora. Albus Dumbledore siedział w fotelu przy biurku.

- Dzień dobry. Wejdźcie proszę. Czy któreś z was miałoby ochotę na filiżankę herbaty?

Oboje odmówili. Minerva usiadła na jednym z trzech krzeseł stojących przed biurkiem dyrektora, podczas gdy Severus oparł się o ścianę przy oknie wychodzącym na błonia Hogwartu.

- Muszę dziś załatwić kilka spraw związanych z Harrym Potterem. Po pierwsze: Severusie, wiem, że teraz, gdy jesteś żonaty, wolałbyś mieć wolny czas tylko dla siebie, ale czy znalazłbyś jakąś chwilę, by kontynuować lekcje Oklumencji z panem Potterem, skoro mogłeś już ocenić jego postępy?

- Dyrektorze, Potter nie potrzebuje moich lekcji. Szczerze mówiąc zapewne ty mógłbyś się nauczyć paru rzeczy od tego małego skubańca! – powiedział z irytacją.

Profesor McGonagall wbiła wzrok w dywan i pozwoliła sobie na przelotny uśmiech. Zawsze starała się być uczciwa i wymagająca względem swoich uczniów, ale Harry zawsze miał specjalne miejsce w jej sercu. To co powiedział Snape było naprawdę wielkim komplementem. Wbrew wszystkiemu poczuła przypływ dumy, że dokonał tego jeden z jej Gryfonów.

- Och… Nie jest to informacja, której bym oczekiwał, ale cieszy mnie taki rozwój sytuacji. Minervo, oto kopia nowego planu zajęć Harry'ego. W związku z… ummm… jego nietypową sytuacją, uznałem za stosowne, by przyspieszyć jego hogwardzką edukację.

Minerva wzięła pergamin, przejrzała go pobieżnie, potem jeszcze raz, dokładniej. _PRZECIEŻ TAK NIE MOŻE BYĆ! _pomyślała. Severus zobaczył tylko, jak McGonagall zbladła.

Właśnie wtedy drzwi stanęły otworem. Tak jak poleciła mu profesor McGonagall, Harry przybył na spotkanie z dyrektorem przed śniadaniem.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry kontra Dumbledore<strong>

Harry wszedł do biura i odkrył, że dyrektor nie był sam. Profesor Snape opierał się o ścianę koło okna z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy. Gdy Harry ruszył w stronę Dumbledore'a, McGonagall wstała z jednego z trzech krzeseł ustawionych przed biurkiem i wskazała, że powinien zająć środkowe siedzisko.

Gdy wymieniono początkowe uprzejmości, a tradycyjny drops cytrynowy został zaproponowany, Harry zaczął czuć się nieręcznie. Widać było wyraźnie, że dyrektor coś planuje. Harry czuł, że cokolwiek by to nie było, nie spodoba mu się to specjalnie.

- Harry, na pewno zastanawiasz się, po co cię tu wezwałem – zagaił Dumbledore.

- Tak, panie profesorze. A skoro jest tu profesor Snape, zakładam, że chodzi o moje lekcje Oklumencji.

- Nie, Harry, nie o Oklumencję. Profesor Snape poinformował mnie, że nie potrzebujesz już więcej lekcji, gdyż osiągnąłeś w tym mistrzostwo. Czyż nie tak, Severusie?

Harry popatrzył na Dumbledore'a, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na ciemnowłosego nauczyciela przy oknie. Snape skinął głową, by potwierdzić słowa dyrektora, a potem podszedł i zajął trzecie krzesło. Harry miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że zaraz zostanie otoczony.

- Harry, doszło do moich uszu, że ostatnio spędzasz dużo wolnego czasu z panną Weasley. Czy to prawda?

- Tak – odparł zdumiony Harry. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by dyrektor Hogwartu w jakikolwiek sposób wpływał na romantyczne związki między uczniami.

- Myślisz, że to właściwe?

- Co ma pan na myśli?

- Nie przejmujesz się niebezpieczeństwem, na jakie narażasz pannę Weasley? Harry, jesteś celem. Każdy, kto jest ci bliski, może zostać użyty przeciwko tobie.

- Myślałem o tym, proszę pana. Nie wiem co pan sądzi na ten temat, ale ja jestem w pełni świadomy niebezpieczeństwa.

- Znakomicie. W takim razie na pewno zgodzisz się ze mną, że należy zakończyć ten związek. Jestem pewien, że dziewczyna będzie zła, ale to tylko dla jej dobra – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, a w oczach szaleńczo migotały ogniki. – W takim razie możemy przejść do…

- Proszę chwilę poczekać. Mam zerwać z Ginny? Czemu miałbym to robić, na miłość Merlina? – Harry zesztywniał na swoim krześle. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi.

- Harry, przecież właśnie omówiliśmy niebezpieczeństwo…

_Spokojnie_, napomniał się w myślach Harry. _Trzymaj swoje emocje pod kontrolą. Złością nic nie zwojujesz._

- Owszem, panie dyrektorze. Chciałbym jednak zwrócić uwagę, że Ron i Hermiona, w związku z naszą przyjaźnią od lat są w niebezpieczeństwie. Jednak pan nigdy dotąd nie robił z tego problemu. Nie powiedział mi pan również, bym zrezygnował z którejkolwiek z tych przyjaźni. Wręcz przeciwnie, zachęcał mnie pan do nich. Więc czemu miałbym zerwać z Ginny? Z całym szacunkiem, panie dyrektorze, ale pana argumenty nie mają sensu.

Harry zganił się w myślach, gdy tylko powiedział ostatnie słowa. Oczekiwał, że profesor McGonagall albo profesor Snape obedrą go ze skóry za brak szacunku. Co dziwne, żadne z nich nie powiedziało słowa. Nie śmiał podnieść na nich wzroku w obawie, że to wywoła nieprzychylną reakcję. Przez moment Dumbledore patrzył na Harry'ego zmieszany.

- Może wrócimy do tego później. Wydaje mi się, że zrozumiesz, gdy usłyszysz resztę.

Harry potaknął. Opadł nieco na krześle, niepewny dokąd zmierza dyrektor.

- Harry, uważam, że powinieneś spędzać swój czas na Zaklęciach, Transmutacji i Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. Biorąc to pod uwagę, zrezygnujesz z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i Zielarstwa. Nie będziesz miał czasu na te lekcje, a w związku z twoimi specjalnymi okolicznościami, nie będą ci one potrzebne. W związku z poziomem wiedzy, którą będziesz przerabiał na tych zajęciach, twój plan będzie zupełnie inny niż cokolwiek co w życiu widziałeś. W związku z tym zrezygnujesz również z quidditcha.

Dumbledore przerwał, wziął z biurka kilka kawałków pergaminu i dał jeden Harry'emu do przejrzenia.

- Znajdziesz tu wszystko na temat twojego nowego rozkładu zajęć. W związku z ilością czasu, który będziesz musiał poświęcić na nowe zajęcia, zapewne nie będziesz miał czasu dla panny Weasley, stąd moja… sugestia na temat nieodpowiedniego czasu na ten związek. Jeśli będziesz miał jakieś pytania, proszę mnie poinformować.

To był najwyraźniej koniec rozmowy.

Harry spojrzał na pergamin, zamrugał ze zdziwienia i wyprostował się na krześle. _Tu musi być jakiś błąd, prawda? Śniadanie o 6.00, zajęcia cały dzień, kolacja o 21.00. Lekcje w weekendy? Lekcje w ŚWIĘTA? Co to za syf?_

Harry spojrzał na profesor McGonagall i spytał:

- Widziała to pani, pani profesor?

- Owszem, panie Potter. Dyrektor uznał, że jako opiekunka pana domu powinnam zostać poinformowana o pana nowym planie zajęć.

- I aprobuje go pani? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta i spojrzała na niego z powagę.

- Jeśli musi pan wiedzieć, panie Potter, to nie aprobuję nowego planu ułożonego przez pana dyrektora. Wierzę, że _ogólnokształcąca_ edukacja jest istotna dla każdego, tak samo jak czas wolny od zajęć i presji związanej z ocenami.

Harry po raz ostatni przejrzał plan zajęć, po czym odłożył go na biurko dyrektora. Spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział cicho.

- Wydaje mi się, że pozostanę przy moim obecnym planie zajęć.

- Chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz, Harry. Nowy plan nie podlega dyskusji. To już…

- Nie, panie dyrektorze. To pan czegoś nie rozumie – przerwał mu spokojnie Harry. – Nie zmienię mojego planu zajęć. Zgadzam się, ze nie mam czasu na quidditcha. Zdecydowałem już, że z niego zrezygnuję i spędzę więcej czasu nad lekcjami. Jednak pana „sugestia" jakobym zerwał z panną Weasley wypłynęła nie z braku mojego czasu w związku z nowym planem zajęć, a raczej z ogromem „niebezpieczeństwa", w jakim może się ona znaleźć. O który czynnik chodzi?

Dumbledore wyprostował się na swoim krześle.

- O oba, panie Potter – odparł, ze śladami złości w głosie. – Twój nowy plan zajęć nie przewiduje czasu na romanse. A w związku z twoją misję, kontynuacja związku z tą młodą kobietą, narazi ją na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Jestem pewien, że jej rodzice i twoi nowi opiekunowie nie będą zachwyceni, że ich córka narażona jest na takie ryzyko. Chyba nie chcesz stracić swojego miejsca w ich domu, prawda?

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że prosiłem państwa Weasleyów o pozwolenie na umawianie się z Ginny i otrzymałem ich pełną aprobatę, nie sądzę, że ta sytuacja miała spowodować jakiekolwiek problemy w MOIM domu. Nie uważam też, żeby moje prywatne życie było w jakimkolwiek stopniu pana sprawą.

Dyrektor westchnął i potarł oczy. Uniósł wzrok i ujrzał lekki uśmiech na twarzy Minervy. Severus wyglądał na znudzonego. _Trzeba to zaatakować z innej strony_, pomyślał.

Wyprostował się, splótł ręce na blacie i popatrzył na Harry'ego ponad swoimi okularami połówkami.

- Harry, twój nowy plan zajęć jest bardzo ważny. Należy go wprowadzić w życie. Wiem, że teraz tego nie widzisz, ale po pewnym czasie dostrzeżesz tę konieczność. By się upewnić co do tego, jestem skłonny, by wyrzucić pannę Weasley ze szkoły. Tak czy inaczej nie będziesz się z nią widywał.

Snape i McGonagall wbili w niego wstrząśnięte spojrzenia.

_Ten gość jest nienormalny! Kompletnie zwariował! To się nie może dziać. To po prostu niemożliwe. Wyrzucić Ginny, bo chodzi ze mną? _Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, a jego oczy zwęziły się na kolejną myśl: _Ten moment nadszedł szybciej niż się spodziewałem. pamiętaj co Syriusz powiedział ci przed przesłuchaniem w Ministerstwie. „Kontroluj swoje emocje. Bądź uprzejmy"._

- Wyrzuciłby pan Ginny, ponieważ umawia się ze mną? – spytał Harry dla upewnienia się. – Nie sądzę, by Radzie Nadzorczej się to spodobało.

- Można znaleźć odpowiedni powód do relegacji, panie Potter. Zapewniam, że Rada Nadzorcza nie znajdzie nic nie właściwego, niezależnie od tego, jaki podam im powód.

- Więc skłamałby pan? Ciekawe.

- To nie byłoby kłamstwo – warknął Dumbledore. – Jakikolwiek powód podałbym Radzie Nadzorczej byłaby to rzeczywista, zgodna z prawem podstawa do relegacji!

- Tak jak powiedziałem, byłoby to kłamstwo! – odparł Harry tym samym tonem. Dumbledore zaczął odpowiadać, ale wkurzony Harry nie dał mu dojść do głosu. – Oboje wiemy, że Ginny nie zrobiła nic, co mogłoby usprawiedliwić jej wydalenie z Hogwartu. Nie ma to jednak większego znaczenia. Jak pan wie, po śmierci Syriusza odziedziczyłem cała fortunę rodu Blacków. Łącznie z pieniędzmi, które pozostawili mi moi rodzice, mam więcej środków niż mi potrzeba, by zapłacić za prywatnych nauczycieli dla Ginny. A choć jestem pewien, że państwo Weasley byliby zawiedzeni z powodu wyrzucenia Ginny, myślę, że będą jeszcze bardziej zawiedzeni faktem, że przywódca Zakonu w ogóle ją wyrzucił i to na mocno podejrzanych podstawach!

Dyrektor uniósł się z miejsca. Harry nigdy nie widział go takiego wściekłego.

- Panie Potter! Tolerowałem wiele pana wybryków przez te lata…

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi. Jego temperament zerwał się z uwięzi i Harry ryknął:

- Tolerował pan? No co pan nie powie?

Trójka dorosłych odskoczyła, gdy poczuli fale czystej magii wypływające ze stojącego przed nimi nastolatka. Harry kontynuował:

- Hogwart ma być podobno bezpieczny dla wszystkich uczniów! A jednak już na moim pierwszym roku musiałem zmierzyć się z Voldemortem, bo nie potrafił pan adekwatnie ochronić Kamienia Filozoficznego. Rok później zmierzyłem się z nim jeszcze raz, podczas gdy pan, panie dyrektorze, nie był w stanie nawet znaleźć wejścia do Komnaty! Ginny zginęłaby, gdyby nie ja! Gdzie było jej bezpieczeństwo? Na czwartym roku pozwolił pan porwać mnie i Cedryka wprost spod pana nosa i wszyscy wiemy jak się to skończyło!

Okno, przy którym stał wcześniej Snape eksplodowało, a okruchy szkła wypadły na zewnątrz. Mury zadygotały, a ogień w kominku wybuchnął gwałtownym płomieniem.

Harry złapał za krawędź biurka, spojrzał w dół i wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić i pomyśleć.

Po kilku chwilach pełnej zdumienia ciszy, Harry ponownie uniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a i dostrzegł zdumienia na twarzy starego czarodzieja.

- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, panie dyrektorze – powiedział Harry spokojnie, zdobywając się na uprzejmiejszy ton niż kiedykolwiek od wejścia do biura. – Jeśli wyrzuci pan Ginny, odejdę ze szkoły. Zdałem już SUM-y i mogę wynająć prywatnych nauczycieli, by Ginny zdała swoje, nawet jeśli będzie chciała kontynuować naukę aż do owutemów. Mogę również wynająć nauczycieli dla siebie. Jednocześnie WYRZUCĘ Zakon z Grimmauld Place i tam będziemy się uczyć. Nawet jeśli postanowi pan nie relegować Ginny, nie będę realizował pana planu zajęć. Nie jestem marionetką. Nie będę tańczył jak mi pan zagra. Mój obecny plan pozostaje bez zmian. Nie pozwolę panu na zrujnowanie mi życia bardziej, niż udało się to panu do tej pory.

Dumbledore próbował mu przerwać, ale Harry kontynuował bardziej stanowczo:

- To nie podlega negocjacjom! Z całym szacunkiem, panie dyrektorze, ale moje życie jest właśnie takie. Moje. Co postanowię z nim zrobić i z kim postanowię je dzielić to, szczerze mówiąc, nie pański interes. Zabiję Voldemorta albo zginę próbując. Ale zrobię to na moich warunkach, nie pańskich. Jeśli uznam, że potrzebuję rady, ja wybiorę osoby, do których po radę się zwrócę, nie pan. Pana próby zarządzania mną i moimi sprawami muszą się od dzisiaj skończyć. Szczerze mówiąc nie ufam już panu i nie uważam, byśmy byli po tej samej stronie. Jedyne co mamy wspólnego to wróg i uporam się z nim na moich warunkach, nie na pańskich.

Harry zgarnął przygotowany przez Dumbledore'a plan lekcji, podszedł do kominka i wrzucił go w płomienie. Gdy obrócił się z powrotem w stronę dyrektora dojrzał zaskoczenie w oczach McGonagall i, o dziwo, aprobatę na twarzy Snape'a.

- Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, uważam nasze spotkanie za zakończone. Miłego dnia, profesor McGonagall, profesorze Snape.

I opuścił biuro.

Albus Dumbledore opadł ciężko na fotel, czując się nagle bardzo stary. Moc, którą przez moment promieniował Harry, zaatakowała jego psychiczne osłony z taką siłą, że czuł się, jakby został obity od stóp do głów.

McGonagall i Snape wymienili spojrzenia i wyszli z biura. Dumbledore nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Na korytarzy McGonagall położył dłoń na ramieniu Severusa.

- Severusie, przekaż proszę Serenie, że z radością dołączę dzisiaj do was na obiedzie.

* * *

><p><strong>Śniadanie<strong>

Przemarsz Harry'ego z gabinetu dyrektora do Wielkiej Sali był tak imponujący, że sam Severus Snape byłby z tego dumny! Harry szedł bardzo szybko, a że nie zapiął przodu szaty, tył powiewał mu niczym peleryna jakiegoś komiksowego mściciela. Na twarzy malowała mu się wściekłość, a jego oczy błyszczały soczystą zielenią. Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nie widział też, że niektórzy z młodszych uczniów umykają, by nie stanąć mu na drodze. Szedł na automatycznym pilocie, koncentrując się na uspokajających dźwiękach pieśni feniksa, rozbrzmiewających mu w głowie. Uwolnił nieco niewiarygodnej energii, ale udało mu się utrzymać większość pod kontrolą. Gdyby ją uwolnił, najprawdopodobniej anihilowałby całe biuro dyrektora. W miarę jak szedł, uspokajająca pieśń feniksa powoli rozpraszała wzburzoną energię.

Ron uniósł głowę i ujrzał Harry'ego wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali. Trącił łokciem Hermionę, która tylko zerknęła i szepnęła:

- Drogi Merlinie!

Harry podszedł do nich i usiadł na miejscu obok Ginny. W oczach świeciła jego magia. Ron i Hermiona zerknęli na siebie, potem odwrócili się z powrotem do Harry'ego. Ginny nakryła rękę Harry'ego swoją dłonią. Czuła, jak dygocze, ale jej dotyk był jednocześnie pocieszający i uspokajający.

- Harry? – spytała Ginny.

- Później… później o tym pogadamy, obiecuję.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na swoim wnętrzu. Gdy otworzył ponownie oczy, nienaturalny blask z nich zniknął. Nachylił się do Ginny i pocałował ją w policzek. Odpowiedziała nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Ron i Hermiona odprężyli się, widząc, że Harry odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę. Hermiona obróciła się do Rona, by wznowić przerwaną rozmowę. Podniosła filiżankę herbaty i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Chciałabym napić się soku jabłkowego. Herbata rano to nie jest to, na co mam ochotę.

Ron uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

- Pani pozwoli.

Machnął różdżką i transmutował filiżankę Hermiony w szklankę z sokiem jabłkowym. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i wzięła duży łyk. Skrzywiła się i wypluła płyn prosto na Rona.

- RONALD! To był OCET JABŁKOWY!

Ron starał się wytrzeć swoje szaty i spoglądał na Hermionę wzrokiem, który wyraźnie mówił „Ale co ja zrobiłem?"

Hermiona zaczęła mu prawić kazanie na temat transmutacji i jak to nigdy nie uważa na lekcjach. Nagle przerwała. Coś było nie tak! Ale co? Ginny siedziała na swoim miejscu i z całych sił powstrzymywała wybuch śmiechu. A Harry? Gdzie był Harry? Słyszała go.

A Harry ześliznął się z miejsca i siedział pod stołem, śmiejąc się tak bardzo, że łzy płynęły mu po twarzy. Ron zaczął chichotać, tak samo jak Ginny. W końcu wybuchnęła śmiechem i dołączyła do Harry'ego pod stołem.

Hermiona usiłowała przybrać zbolałą minę, ale zaczęła chichotać razem z nimi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lekcja Transmutacji<strong>

Harry, Ron i Hermiona udali się na Transmutację, która tego dnia była ich pierwszą lekcją. Profesor McGonagall stała przy drzwiach na korytarzu. Gdy Harry wchodził, podała mu notkę. Harry od razu zaczął się martwić. Po tym katastrofalnym porannym spotkaniu to nie mogło być nic dobrego!

Podczas gdy reszta klasy zajmowała swoje miejsca, Harry przeczytał liścik.

_Pani Potter,  
>choć nie mogę pochwalić tonu, jaki przyjął Pan na porannej rozmowie z panem dyrektorem, zapewniam Pana, że popieram Pana czyny z całego serca. Jak długo pozostaję zastępczynią dyrektora, nie pozwolę, by w jakikolwiek sposób złamano szkolną karierę Pana lub panny Weasley. Jeśli będzie to niezbędne, osobiście udam się w Waszej sprawie do Rady Nadzorczej.<br>Minerva McGonagall  
>Zastępca dyrektora<br>Hogwart_

Harry osunął się z ulgą na krześle i spojrzał z wdzięcznością na McGonagall. Na ustach nauczycielki na moment pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Profesor McGonagall stanęła przed klasą i rozpoczęła lekcję:

- Te osoby, które zapisały się na Eliksir Revealus Animus, otrzymają dzisiaj swoją dawkę. Nie wszyscy mogą przejść transformację, więc nie denerwujcie się, jeśli nie podziała tak, jak się spodziewaliście. Gdy wywołam wasze nazwisko, podejdziecie do biurka i przyjmiecie dawkę, potem wrócicie do ławki. Eliksir uśpi was na krótko, mniej więcej na pięć minut. Kiedy się obudzicie, powinniście już wiedzieć jaką formę przyjmiecie. Osoby, które nie zapisały się na eliksir, proszę o otworzenie podręcznika na stronie 38 i rozpoczęcie ćwiczeń w zakresie tworzenia najprostszych metali.

Profesor McGonagall zaczęła wywoływać uczniów ze swojej listy. Ci, którzy otrzymali eliksir, przyjmowali dawkę i wracali na swoje miejsce. W przerwach pomiędzy osobami, McGonagall zorientowała się, że pięcioro uczniów, którzy nie zapisali się na eliksir, gapiło się na szóstego. Harry'ego Pottera. Harry siedział przy biurku, a z końca jego różdżki wylatywały okruchy światła, gdy dźgał nią w stronę blatu. Teraz już niemal wszyscy studenci obrócili się i obserwowali Harry'ego, który najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Oczy mu się zamgliły i pracował z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Minerva wstała zza biurka i przeszła przez salę, by stanąć za plecami Harry'ego. Chciała zobaczyć co on robi. Była pewna, że cokolwiek by to było, nie robił tego co miał zadane. Stanęła za nim i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

Nad biurkiem Harry'ego wirował mały sześcian metalu. Po każdym dźgnięciu różdżki znikał jeden jego kawałek. Oczarowana Minerva patrzyła, jak Harry powoli formuje pierścień ze srebrnego metalu. Wydawał się być w transie. Jego różdżka wykonywała gwałtowne ruchy w kierunku wirującego pierścienia. Nie używał żadnych zaklęć. Właściwie w ogóle nie poruszał ustami. Wyglądało na to, że się nie męczy i sprawia mu to przyjemność.

Gdy pierścień był już skończony, Harry, nie robiąc nawet chwili przerwy, powoli wyczarował więcej metalu, z którego utworzył pożądany kształt i stopił go z resztą pierścienia. Powoli na placie pierścienia pojawił się szczegółowo oddany feniks. W ramach wykończenia, Harry stworzył dwa zielone kamienie, które wstawił w miejscu oczu feniksa. W końcu pierścień spłynął na blat, a Harry otrząsnął się i westchnął, jakby żałował, że już po wszystkim. Minerva położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, a on drgnął zaskoczony.

- To była świetna robota, panie Potter. Mogę zobaczyć pierścień?

Harry podał nauczycielce pierścień. Wyglądał na zawstydzonego, jakby przyłapano go na podglądaniu w łazience dziewcząt.

- Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł go zatrzymać, pani profesor – powiedział.

Spojrzała na niego ponad okularami i uśmiechnęła się.

- Zapewniam, panie Potter, że oddam ten pierścień przed kolacją. Wspaniała robota.

Gdy lekcje się skończyły, McGonagall zawołała za szybko wychodzącymi uczniami co mają przygotować na następną lekcję.

Po Transmutacji Harry, Ron i Hermiona udali się na pierwszą lekcję Eliksirów z panią profesor Snape. Dla całej trójki było to drastyczne i wstrząsające przeżycie. Klasa była jasno oświetlona, a profesor Snape chętnie odpowiadała na pytania. Ku ich zdumieniu żaden z domów nie stracił ani jednego punktu!

Po dwóch godzinach trio udało się na obiad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nieoficjalne spotkanie nauczycieli<strong>

Starannie dobrana grupa nauczycieli siedziała wokół stołu w prywatnych pokojach państwa Snape. W jej skład wchodzili: Severus i Serena Snape, profesor McGonagall, wciąż ściskająca w dłoni pierścień Harry'ego, profesor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey i profesor Sprout.

Serena wstała i zagaiła:

- Zaprosiłam was tu, bo chciałam porozmawiać o jednym z naszych uczniów. O uczniu, którego wszyscy uczymy i który wielokrotnie znajdował się pod opieką Poppy. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy słyszeliście już, w jakim stanie Harry dotarł w tym roku do Hogwartu. Mówiąc wprost, przez lata znęcano się nad tym chłopakiem, a jeśli to, co powiedział mi dziś Severus, jest prawdą, to za część z tego bezpośrednio odpowiada nasz dyrektor. Obawiam się o Harry'ego. Ma bardzo niską samooceną, a jeden niewłaściwy ruch z naszej strony może go popchnąć przez krawędź. Jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni, może się okazać, że to właśnie Harry będzie następcą Czarnego Pana.

Wszyscy zebrani zadrżeli na tą myśl.

- Jak wiecie, zanim przyszłam do Hogwartu, pracowałam w Świętym Mungu. Bardzo często wzywano mnie do pomocy pacjentom po traumatycznych przejściach i miałam częstą okazję, by oglądać myślouzdrowicieli w akcji. Stąd wiem, że odbudowa czyjegoś poczucia własnej wartości to długi, bolesny proces, który wymaga mnóstwa pozytywnych bodźców. Oczywiście nie chodzi mi o odpuszczanie mu złych ocen czy coś w tym rodzaju. Proszę was tylko, byście nie wahali się go skomplementować, gdy jego praca zasługuje na takie komplementy. Z tego co słyszałem, Harry jest blisko związany z panną Weasley, a ona ma na niego bardzo pozytywny wpływ. Zamierzam umówić się na spotkanie z panią i panną Weasley, by pomogły Harry'emu w otrząśnięciu się po latach bycia ofiarą przemocy. Mam nadzieję, ze zechcecie mi w tym pomóc. Jesteśmy to winni Harry'emu i nam samym.

Minerwa parsknęła i odezwała się:

- Nie przypominam sobie jakiegokolwiek ucznia z podobnym poziomem mocy. To niemal przerażające. Dziś rano stracił kontrolę na krótką chwilę, ale od razu się opanował. Nie sądzę, by wściekł się tak mocno, jak mógł. A jeśli potrzebujecie dalszych dowodów jego nieprzeciętny możliwości, to spójrzcie na to…

Podała pierścień profesorowi Flitwickowi, by go obejrzał i podał dalej. Flitwick przyjrzał się pierścieniowi staranni i zmarszczył brwi.

- Czy to nie…

- Tak Filiusie, ten pierścień jest wykonany z palladu – przerwała mu Minerva. – Feniks jest ze złota, a na oczy Harry użył szmaragdów. On tworzy szlachetne metale i kamienie!

Wokół stołu rozległy się westchnienia. Uznawano powszechnie, że czarodziej może stworzyć proste metale, ale od czasów Merlina nikt nie był w stanie wyczarować szlachetnych metali. Pierścień przechodził z rąk do rąk Minerva kontynuowała:

- Co najdziwniejsze pracował w stanie spokoju, jakby ta praca była dla niego relaksującą przyjemnością. Wydawało się, jakby był w jakimś transie. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam, ale wyglądało na to, że zeszło z niego napięcie.

Poppy pokiwała głową i rzekła:

- To jedna z nielicznych pozytywnych rzeczy jakie tu usłyszałam. Kreatywne działanie to świetny sposób na poradzenie sobie z problemami. Uważam, że powinniśmy go tego zachęcać. To częsta technika terapeutyczna, nawet mugole ją stosują. Normalnie zaproponowałabym wezwanie myślouzdrowiciela, ale nie sądzę, by Harry przyjął to najlepiej. Obawiam się, że cała odpowiedzialność spoczywa na nas.

Severus potoczył spojrzeniem po zebranych, znacząco spojrzał na Minervę i powiedział:

- Dziś rano Minerva i ja byliśmy świadkami gorącej kłótni między Harrym i profesorem Dumbledore. Nie będę wchodził w szczegóły, powiem tylko, że dyrektor zagroził jego karierze szkolnej, podobnie jak karierze panny Weasley. Harry nie dał się zastraszyć i kazał dyrektorowi, by się odpieprzył, oczywiście nie tymi słowami. Dumbledore groził, a Harry odpowiedział własną groźbą, jednocześnie wskazując na wielkie dziury w rozumowaniu dyrektora. Minervo, wahałem się czy o tym mówić, ale Dumbledore zna cię najdłużej i liczy się z twoją opinią bardziej niż ze zdaniem kogoś z nas. Może mogłabyś z nim porozmawiać i uświadomić mu jego błędy?

Profesor McGonagall zrobiła minę srogiej nauczycielki i wbiła spojrzenie w Severusa, ale w końcu niechętnie skinęła głową. Serena spojrzała na koleżanki i kolegów i rzekła:

- No cóż, po tym spotkaniu czuję się znacznie lepiej. Wiemy co mamy robić. Mamy tu chłopaka, który potrzebuje pomocy, więc ją dostanie. To może teraz wracajmy na lekcje, nim nasi uczniowie dadzą nam szlaban.

Grupa roześmiała się lekko, Minerva schowała pierścień do kieszeni i wszyscy wyszli z apartamentu.

* * *

><p><strong>Obiad w Wielkiej Sali<strong>

Profesor McGonagall podeszła do stołu Gryfonów, przerywając rozmowę, którą prowadzili Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona. Podała pierścień Harry'emu, uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

- Wspaniałe rzemiosło, panie Potter! Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, chętnie zobaczyłabym co jeszcze potrafi pan zrobić.

Harry nigdy nie był najlepszy w przyjmowaniu komplementów, nawet od stoickiej profesor McGonagall. Usiłował coś wyjąkać w odpowiedzi, ale McGonagall mu przerwała:

- Nonsens, panie Potter! Ma pan zmysł artystyczny i powinien być pan dumny z takiego dzieła.

McGonagall ruszyła ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu, a Hermiona rzuciła okiem na pierścień w dłoni Harry'ego.

- Harry, czego użyłeś, żeby zrobić ten pierścień?

- Feniks to złoto, jego oczy są ze szmaragdów… - urwał, widząc jak Hermiona blednie.

- Harry, czy ty stworzyłeś szlachetne metale i klejnoty?

Harry spojrzał zdumiony na przyjaciółkę.

- Mionko, co to jest metal szlachetny?

Hermiona jedynie wzniosła oczy ku niebu i oparła czoło na ramieniu Rona, kręcąc głową. Ron objął ją ramieniem i pogładził po plecach, po czym rzekł:

- Mionko, nie przejmuj się tak. To tylko facet i nie zna się na tych babskich rzeczach.

To sprawiło, że Hermiona poderwała głowę, a Ginny roześmiała się na głos. Ron wyglądał na zdumionego.

- Ale co ja takiego powiedziałem?

Ginny wzięła pierścień od Harry'ego, obejrzała go uważnie i oddała.

- Jest naprawdę piękny, Harry. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś tak ładnego.

Harry spojrzał na nią nieśmiało. To było dla niego coś zupełnie nowego.

- Ginny… chciała… chciałabyś, żebym ci taki zrobił? To nie takie trudne i pozwala mi się odprężyć.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i uściskała go w sposób, który zawsze sprawiał, że potrzebny mu był zimny prysznic. Spojrzał nad stołem i ujrzał, że Hermiona wpatruje się w Ginny z tęsknotą. Zaśmiał się i powiedział:

- Nie martw się Mionko, zrobię po jednym dla każdego z nas, łącznie z moim braciszkiem, co pluje sokiem z dyni.

Hermiona usiadła wygodniej i popatrzyła z namysłem na Harry'ego. Właśnie przyszło jej do głowy coś ciekawego, teraz musiała znaleźć sposób, by to przetestować.

Po obiedzie Harry powiedział reszcie, że spotka się z nimi za jakąś godzinę w pokoju wspólnym. Chciał coś jeszcze zrobić. Gdy został sam, pospieszył na trening do Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

><p><strong>Późny wieczór, pod gabinetem dyrektora<strong>

Minerva McGonagall wyśliznęła się z biura dyrektora i ruszyła w stroną swoich prywatnych komnat w Wieży Gryffindora. Nie było łatwo, ale w końcu udało jej się przekonać dyrektora do jej punktu widzenia. _Na Merlina, ten facet jest taki uparty, że kiedy już wbije sobie coś do głowy niemal niemożliwością jest przekonanie go do czegoś innego._ Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie pod nosem. Nie, nie było łatwo, ale w końcu mogła zrobić to, o czym marzyła od dawna: nawrzeszczeć na Albusa niczym na trzecioroczniaka przyłapanego na zakradaniu się do dziewczęcego dormitorium!

* * *

><p><strong>Gabinet dyrektora<strong>

Echo krzyku Minervy McGonagall wciąż brzmiało mu pod czaszką. Patrzył za okno, ale nic nie widział. Czuł się wyczerpany i strasznie zmęczony.

Minerva wściekała się na niego, zagroziła, że osobiście złoży na niego skargę zarówno do Ministerstwa jak do Rady Nadzorczej. Udowodniła mu, że jego działania były nie tylko nie w porządku, ale i niezgodne z prawem. Ale to dwa komentarze przed jej wyjściem zmroziły go do kości i zraniły do głębi, zwłaszcza, że wiedział, że miała rację.

„_Albusie, naprawdę tego nie widzisz? Ten chłopak tak bardzo przypomina Toma Riddle, wychowanego przez okrutnych ludzi, którzy się o niego nie troszczyli. Jedno mocne pchnięcie i wyląduje po ciemnej stronie, a ty, Albusie, niemal pchnąłeś go dziś wystarczająco mocno! On z całego serca marzy, by być kochany, a ty mu to dziś niemal odebrałeś!"_

„_Powiedz mi, dlaczego oczekujesz, że chłopak będzie walczył dla światła, skoro odmawiasz mu wszystkiego co dobre i wartościowe?"_

Albus załkał. Zapłakał, wiedząc jak blisko był, by zniszczyć szanse na bezpieczną przyszłość. Zapłakał, bo uszkodził coś bardzo cennego podczas swoich prób, by ratować przyszłość. Ale przede wszystkim płakał z powodu Harry'ego. Zranił mocno tego chłopaka i nie widział sposobu, by to naprawić.

Fawkes, ze swojej grzędy za Albusem, śpiewał cichą pieśń pociechy. Był zadowolony, że jego przyjaciel wreszcie przejrzał na oczy. Ostatni miesiąc nadwyrężył ich relacje. Więź między człowiekiem a feniksem jest silna tylko wtedy, jeśli człowiek pozostanie wierny światłu. Albus mógł tego nie czuć, ale Fawkes to poczuł. Przez ostatni miesiąc ich więź bardzo osłabła. _Ludzie to dziwne stworzenia_, pomyślał sobie Fawkes. _Mogą zupełnie nieświadomie przechodzić od ciemności do światłości._ Feniks wiedział tylko o dwóch osobach, które były do tego niezdolne.

Albus Dumbledore patrzył za okno, jednak nic nie widział. Rozważał swój następny ruch. Postanowił zostawić Harry'ego w spokoju. Pozwoli Harry'emu na bycie tak normalnym nastoletnim czarodziejem jak to możliwe. Ich relacje były zniszczone, spłonęły w ogniu fanatyzmu Albusa, ale może z czasem, jeśli Harry na to pozwoli, będą mogli stworzyć nowe.

* * *

><p><strong>Pierwsze spotkanie AD<strong>

W czwartkowy wieczór miało miejsce pierwsze spotkanie AD. Harry wiedział, że nie za wiele ich tego dnia nauczy. Musiał wyjaśnić pozostałym swoje plany i przekonać ich do swojego punktu widzenia.

Przechadzał się nerwowo po podeście, który stworzył dla niego Pokój. Na spotkanie przyszło o wiele więcej osób niż w zeszłym roku, do poprzedniej grupy czterdziestu osób dołączyło sześćdziesiąt nowych. Postanowili otworzyć AD dla osób na trzecim roku i starszych. Najmłodsi mieli otrzymać specjalne zadania, a wielu starszych uczniów, wiedząc jak dobrze członkowie AD poradzili sobie na SUM-ach, postanowiło dołączyć do organizacji.

Harry nerwowo spojrzał na tłum przybyłych, większy niż się spodziewali. Ginny i Hermiona uśmiechnęły się uspokajająco, Neville pokazał mu kciuk uniesiony w górę, a Ron zamknął drzwi i zasygnalizował, że można zaczynać.

Harry odchrząknął niepewnie, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Ron, Ginny, Hermiona, Neville i Luna dołączyli do niego na podeście. Harry zrobił krok naprzód. Zaczął nerwowo, ale w miarę jak mówił, jego głos nabierał autorytetu i pewności siebie.

- W zeszłym roku sześcioro z nas podjęło nierozsądną wyprawę do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie złapaliśmy jedenastu ważnych Śmierciożerców, a ja po raz kolejny stanąłem twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.

Przerwał, słysząc westchnięcia i okrzyki strachu, które wydali słuchacze. Wywrócił oczami i pomyślał: _Potem się z tym uporam._

- W tym roku zamierzam zreorganizować AD. Wciąż będziemy uczyć się pojedynków, ale dodamy do tego coś nowego. Zanim jednak zacznę o tym mówić, obawiam się, że będę musiał odsiać osoby zdeterminowane od nie do końca zdeterminowanych. Jeśli w tym roku wypadają wasze SUM-y lub owutemy, powinniście się jeszcze raz zastanowić nad członkostwem w AD. To zajmie wam naprawdę dużo czasu. Jeśli uważacie, że czas spędzony tutaj będzie miał negatywny wpływ na waszą naukę, możecie zechcieć zrezygnować. Chciałbym teraz, żebyście wszyscy podnieśli ręce, a ja będę zadawał pytania. Jeśli czujecie, że któreś z zadanych przeze mnie pytań zniechęci was do bycia członkami AD, opuśćcie rękę. Tych z was, którzy po wszystkich moich pytaniach będą wciąż mieli rękę w górze, poproszę o podejście do Hermiony. Będziecie musieli złożyć przysięgę czarodzieja. Jeśli opuścicie rękę, poprosimy was o opuszczenie tego pokoju, ale nie będziemy mieć do was żalu.

- Kto z was chce przeżyć trwającą wojnę?

Wszyscy unieśli ręce.

- Kto z was jest skłonny poświęcić na naukę tego jak przeżyć przynajmniej dwie godziny codziennie, może więcej?

Przynajmniej trzydzieści dłoni opadło i ludzie zaczęli kierować się do wyjścia. Harry poczekał aż opuszczą pomieszczenie.

- Kto z was chce nie tylko się bronić, ale chce odpowiedzieć atakiem i zanieść tę wojnę Voldemortowi, jeśli będzie taka konieczność?

Kolejnych dwadzieścia osób opuściło ręce i wyszło z pokoju. Harry znów poczekał, aż wszyscy pójdą.

- Kto z was chce walczyć, zaryzykować własne życie za rodzinę, przyjaciół czy kogoś kogo nawet nie znacie, tylko dlatego, że wiecie, że to co robicie jest słuszne?

W Pokoju zapadła cisza. Ludzie spoglądali po sobie, ale nikt nie opuścił ręki. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Witajcie w nowej AD! Proszę podejdźcie do Hermiony. Kiedy już złożycie przysięgę, ona ma dla każdego z was mały prezent.

Tłum otoczył Hermionę, która razem z Luną odbierała przysięgi i rozdawała zrobione przez Harry'ego pierścienie z feniksem.

Harry stał z boku, patrząc spokojnie na składane przysięgi. W głowie wirowało mu mnóstwo pomysłów. To był jego oddział. Słyszał, jak wszyscy, a zwłaszcza dziewczyny, komentują z zachwytem pierścienie. Ta biżuteria była nieco inna od pierścienia, który wykonał na lekcji, różniła się też od tych, które otrzymali Ron, Ginny, Hermiona, Neville i Luna. Stwierdził, że powinien wyjaśnić ich działanie, zanim przejdzie do naprawdę skomplikowanych rzeczy.

- Dobra ludzie, proszę o spokój. Zacznę od wyjaśnienia kilku rzeczy, które już miały miejsce i które wkrótce nastąpią. Po pierwsze, wszyscy ci, którzy wyszli z pokoju, minęli nałożone na drzwi zaklęcie, które wymazało ich wspomnienia o tym, co się tu stało. AD jest tajemnicą. Nie rozmawiajcie o tym z przyjaciółmi. Nie rozmawiajcie o tym z nauczycielami. Nie rozmawiajcie o tym z rodziną. Wszyscy obiecaliście to w swojej przysiędze. Pierścienie, które otrzymaliście, to Pierścienie Feniksa, które zrobiłem własnoręcznie. Na każdy nałożone zostały pewne zaklęcia. Jeśli dotkniecie swój pierścień różdżką, ogrzeje was, jeśli dotkniecie go dwa razy, poczujecie ochłodę. Znajduje się tam również proste zaklęcie tarczy, które zredukuje obrażenia, jeśli zostaniecie trafieni jakąś klątwą. Może nie jest to wiele, ale czasem taki szczegół może okazać się różnicą między życiem a śmiercią. Ponadto, jeśli znajdziecie się w niebezpieczeństwie, przekręćcie wasz pierścień, a wszystkie pozostałe rozgrzeją się, dając nam znak, że jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie i potrzebujecie pomocy. Zalecam, żebyście nigdy ich nie zdejmowali.

Harry przerwał i powiódł spojrzeniem po twarzach przed nim. Wyrażały różne stadium szoku, podekscytowania i determinacji. Skinął głową i kontynuował.

- Ten tutaj Ron – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko – powinien opowiedzieć wam o waszych zadaniach. Ale kiedy musi przemawiać do większej grupy, trzęsie się jak liść, więc go w tym zastąpię. Naszym planem na ten rok jest zrobienie z AD czegoś więcej niż zaawansowanego klubu pojedynkowego. Weźmiemy przykład z mugoli, ponieważ, wierzcie mi lub nie, są w tym znacznie lepsi niż my. Nauczyli się już jaką wartość ma współpraca na polu walki. Podzielimy się na grupy zwane „drużynami". Każda drużyna będzie miała dowódcę, który będzie koordynował jej działania. Ron będzie pracował z każdym dowódcą drużyny, by upewnić się, że wiedzą wszystko co niezbędne, a dowódcy będą przekazywali informacje swoim drużynom. Drużyna to wasza rodzina! Oni chronią was, a wy chronicie ich. Dajecie im z siebie wszystko, bo oni też będą dawali z siebie wszystko. Nauczycie się wspólnej pracy. Nauczycie się spędzać razem wolny czas. Zapomnijcie o tym, w jakim jesteście domu. Domy nas dzielą. Jeśli mamy mieć nadzieję na przetrwanie tej wojny, musimy nauczyć więc, by polegać na sobie nawzajem. Drużyna będzie się składać z dziesięciu osób. Jedna odpowiadać będzie za leczenie, trzy za osłony, pięć za zaklęcia ofensywne. Dziesiątą będzie dowódca, który będzie mógł przyjąć na siebie każdą z tych ról, zależnie od potrzeb. Przez cały rok Hermiona, Ginny i Luna będą uczyły nas nowych zaklęć ofensywnych i defensywnych. Nie wolno wam używać tych zaklęć na lekcjach Obrony!

Poczekał, aż wszyscy potwierdzająco skinął głową i kontynuował:

- Neville będzie uczył wszystkich zaklęć i technik stosowanych w leczeniu. A ja będę poruszał się między grupami, pomagając tam, gdzie będzie trzeba. Każdy z was będzie uczył się tych samych zaklęć. W zależności od tego jak będziecie sobie z nimi radzili, dostaniecie odpowiednie zadania w swojej drużynie. Kiedy drużyny nauczą się działać jako zgrany zespół, przejdziemy do współpracy między drużynami.

Kiedy Harry przemawiał, pozostała piątka dzieliła zgromadzonych na mniejsze grupy. Hermiona oczywiście robiła notatki.

- Ja się już dzisiaj nagadałem, a Ron ma jeszcze dla was pewne rzeczy, w tym wasze przydziały do konkretnych drużyn. Zgłoście się proszę do Rona, gdy tylko skończę. Jeśli macie pytania, sugestie lub pomysły, porozmawiajcie z Ginny, Hermioną lub Luną. Wiem, że jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić, a jeśli zachowamy to w tajemnicy, Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy będą mieli nieprzyjemną niespodziankę. Nawet się nie zorientują co się po nich przetoczy! – powiedział z naciskiem. Powiódł spojrzeniem po Pokoju i jeszcze raz skinął głową.

- Następne spotkanie jutro wieczorem, zaraz po obiedzie – zakończył.

Członkowie AD podchodzili po kolei do Rona i odbierali swoje przydziały oraz materiały szkoleniowe, które dla nich przygotował. Hermiona rozdała kartki zawierające zaklęcia, których będą się uczyć. Wiele osób podchodziło do Harry'ego, by wyrazić swoje poparcie oraz podziękować za szansę na działanie. Wielu opowiedziało mu o przyjaciołach i członkach rodziny, których stracili w czasie lata. Każda taka historia była dla Harry'ego niczym cios w serce.

Gdy pozostała tylko szóstka, pokój zmienił się w przytulne pomieszczenie z kominkiem, kilkoma kanapami i jednym fotelem. Harry zajął fotel i wpatrywał się ponuro w płomienie, podczas gdy reszta spoglądała niepewnie po sobie. Wreszcie zajęli miejsca na kanapach i popatrzyli na Harry'ego. W końcu pochylił głowę i zaczął cicho opowiadać:

- Justin opowiedział mi o małej siostrzenicy, którą stracił w lecie. Miała tylko sześć lat. Hanna straciła starszego brata i bratową. Susan kuzyna. Nawet Blaise stracił sąsiadów, w tym dwójkę dzieci: cztero i dziesięcioletnie. Dziesięciolatek byłby już przydzielony do domu. Nie powinni tego przeżywać. Powinni się martwić romansami, ocenami i quidditchem. Powinni mieć przed sobą przyszłość, życie, którym mogą się cieszyć i ukochanych, by dzielić z nimi życie… - w końcu Harry nie wytrzymał i zaszlochał. Ginny natychmiast znalazła się w jego ramionach, a Luna i Hermiona objęły oboje. Ginny odezwała się:

- Harry, czujesz każdą stratę, jakby to była twoja strata. Oni wiedzą czemu to robią i znają ryzyko. A przy tym każdy wie, jak bardzo tobie na tym zależy i podążą za tobą na koniec świata. Wszyscy to robimy, bo wiemy jak bardzo kochasz i ponieważ kochamy ciebie.

Otarła mu łzy z twarzy i uśmiechnęła się. Harry powoli dochodził do siebie.

Dotknął czołem czoła Ginny i wziął kilka przerywanych oddechów. Potem odsunął się i powiedział z niepewnym uśmiechem:

- Nie wiem co bym bez was wszystkich zrobił.

Popatrzył w oczu każdemu ze swoich przyjaciół po kolei.

- Nie jesteście przyjaciółmi. Jesteście kimś ważniejszym, jesteście moją rodziną.

* * *

><p><strong>Nocne wizje<strong>

Kilka nocy później Harry obudził się nagle z głębokiego snu, przyciskając z krzykiem ręce do swojej blizny. Ostatnio czuł w niej piekielny ból dość regularnie, kilka nocy w tygodniu. Na szczęście dla jego współlokatorów, zaczął rzucać zaklęcie ciszy na swoje łóżko, by jego krzyki nikogo nie budziły. Najczęściej nie było tak źle, raczej nieprzyjemnie niż boleśnie. Ale ta noc była zupełnie inna. Harry chwiejnie wstał z łóżka i zatoczył się do łazienki, gdzie obficie zwymiotował. Uznał, że przez pewien czas nie będzie w stanie ponownie zasnąć, więc naciągnął szatę i niepewnie podążył do pokoju wspólnego. Może poczyta sobie przez chwilę? Podszedł do jednej z sof i zwalił się na nią, a nogi mu drżały. Zamknął oczy i syknął, gdy ból w jego bliźnie ponownie wezbrał. łzy zaczęły mu cieknąć spod zaciśniętych powiek. Powoli zaczął odpływać. Wyglądało no to, że połączenie z Voldemortem jest dokładnie zamknięte, bo nie mógł stwierdzić, co jego wróg widzi lub myśli, ale nie był w stanie zablokować bólu.

W pewnym momencie poczuł oplatające go ramiona i chłodny kawałek materiału na czole. Otworzył oczy. Ginny trzymała go w ramionach, a obok niej stała niespokojna Hermiona. Spojrzał na Ginny.

- Dziś w nocy Voldemort zabija osobiście. Normalnie nie jest tak źle, ale dziś czuję jego zabójstwa.

Ginny przycisnęła jego głowę do swoich piersi i zaczęła go delikatnie kołysać.

- Śpij Harry. Odpręż się i pozwól się utulić.

Powoli jego oddech zaczął zwalniać, a drgawki ustały. Hermiona spojrzała pytająco na przyjaciółkę.

- Ginny, powinnam pójść po Madam Pomfrey?

Młodsza dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, Madam Pomfrey nie ma nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc poza Eliksirem Słodkich Snów, a on i tak go ostatnio nadużywa. Próbuje to przede mną ukrywać, ale ja i tak wiem, że blizna cały czas go męczy. Mionko, wróć może do łóżka. Ja z nim zostanę.

Hermiona wyczarowała duży koc i kilka poduszek i nakryła oboje. Ruszyła w stronę dormitoriów dziewcząt, ale przed schodami obejrzała się na nich jeszcze raz. Ginny przytulała Harry'ego jedną ręką, a drugą delikatnie gładziła go po głowie. Harry już spał i wyglądało na to, że Ginny zaraz pójdzie w jego ślady. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i pomyślała, że musi nastawić budzik nieco wcześniej, by obudzić ich, zanim inni zejdą na dół, po czym udała się do łóżka, nieco zazdroszcząc Ginny. Mogli sobie tylko spać, ale spanie z mężczyzną, którego się kocha, musi być wspaniałym uczuciem.

* * *

><p><strong>Dni lecą…<strong>

Wrzesień zmienił się w październik. Ron, nowy kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru, zdołał przekonać panią Hooch by zorganizowała grupę przygotowań wytrzymałościowych dla drużyn quidditcha, ale już po kilku dniach dołączyło do niej wielu uczniów, którzy chcieli spędzić pierwszą godzinę każdego dnia na truchtaniu wokół boiska i bieganiu wokół jeziora. Większość osób wchodzących w skład grupy stanowili członkowie AD. Kilku graczy quidditcha, którzy zaplątali się do grupy, nie miało pojęcia czemu ludzie biegnący u ich boku wyglądają na tak zdeterminowanych.

AD spotykała się codziennie i zaczęła nabierać kształtów. Lista zaklęć Hermiony zaczęła się poszerzać, w miarę jak ludzie przyswajali sobie kolejne czary. Ron nieustannie musztrował drużyny, dążąc do doskonałości. Ginny i Luna spędzały w bibliotece każdą chwilę, której nie potrzebowały na zadania domowe i pracę przy AD. Harry kontynuował pracą nad magicznymi połączeniami i więzami. Zdołał znaleźć kilka tomów na ten temat, które Hermiona przeoczyła.

Ginny zaczynała odczuwać frustrację. Harry znikał codziennie na kilka godzin, a potem wracał i siedział cicho przy niej, podczas gdy ona pracowała nad swoimi zadaniami domowymi. Zdołali znaleźć trochę czasu, by pobyć sam na sam, ale niezbyt wiele. Ginny niespecjalnie to pasowało. W końcu zdecydowała się sprawdzić, dokąd Harry udaje się co noc. Wiedziała, że wyślizguje się z dormitoriów. Widziała w jego oczach, że nie sypia za dobrze, a jego koszmary powróciły.

W końcu nie mogła już wytrzymać i poprosiła o pomoc Hermionę. Wspólnie miały się dowiedzieć dokąd chodzi Harry. Pewnego wieczoru zaczaiły się wspólnie. Ginny nie wtajemniczyła w to Rona, bo gdy po raz pierwszy wspomniała o tym, że Harry wymyka się nocami, jej brat-palant zażartował, że może jego kumpel znalazł sobie jakąś panienkę na boku. W odpowiedzi Ginny zmieniła kolor jego włosów na niebieski na cały dzień, a Hermiona była na niego mocno wkurzona.

Obie czekały już niemal godzinę, gdy wreszcie Harry wymknął się z Wieży Gryffindora i podążył do Pokoju Życzeń. Dziewczyny używały jego peleryny-niewidki, więc były niemal pewne, że nie zostaną złapane po drodze. Uchyliły leciutko drzwi i wśliznęły się do środka. Gdy zobaczyły co się dzieje, złapały się mocno za ręce, starając się stłumić okrzyki zaskoczenia.

Harry był bosy i nagi od pasa w górę. Po jego torsie spływał pot, a mięśnie grały pod skórą, gdy robił co w jego mocy, by uniknąć zaklęć sześciu symulowanych przeciwników, odzianych jak Śmierciożercy. Jego prędkość była niesamowita, a absolutna cisza rozstrajała nerwy. Wyglądało to na przedziwny taniec ze śmiercią. Jego oczy błyszczały od mocy, gdy rzucał zaklęcia zarówno różdżką, jak pustą ręką. Odskakiwał z linii zaklęć przeciwników, nurkował, przetaczał się i unikał. Kilka razy zdawał się przemieszczać w mgnieniu oka o kilka metrów, choć trudno było powiedzieć jak to właściwie robił. Rzucał zaklęcia z taką prędkością, że oko ledwo nadążało z ich rejestrowaniem. To nie były zwykłe zaklęcia żądlące jakich używała AD, dowodem było cięcie na jego ramieniu, z którego płynęła krew. Dziewczęta patrzyły zaledwie minutę lub dwie, gdy zabłąkane zaklęcie uderzyło tuż przy Hermionie, sprawiając że dziewczyna pisnęła przestraszona.

Harry natychmiast dezaktywował przeciwników i spojrzał w stronę dźwięku. Zmrużył oczy, ale roześmiał się, a blask zniknął z jego oczu.

- Wiecie co, dziewczyny, właściwie to oczekiwałem was tu wcześniej.

Ginny pozwoliła pelerynie opaść na ziemię.

- Wiedziałeś, że tu jesteśmy? – spytała.

Harry potaknął, patrząc na nią nieco niepewnie.

- Usłyszałem, gdy tu wchodziłyście. Dlatego rzuciłem przed wami osłonę, w razie jakby coś odbiło się w waszą stronę.

Ginny zagapiła się na nagą klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Miał nieźle zarysowane mięśnie. Nie były specjalnie wielkie, sugerowały raczej szybkość niż siłę. Na jej twarz wpłynęła mina pełna pożądania. Hermiona zerknął na Ginny. _Oj Merlinie, lepiej jeśli będę gadać za nas obie._

- Harry, co ty sobie myślisz? Używasz naprawdę niebezpiecznych zaklęć! Patrz na swoją rękę. Przecież ty krwawisz! – powiedziała niecierpliwie. – Poczekaj, uleczę to.

Zanim zdążyła się ruszyć, Ginny podbiegła do niego, wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła zasklepiać ranę. Hermiona była pewna, że żaden uzdrowiciel nie dotyka pacjenta w takim stopniu jak Ginny, która przesuwała dłońmi po barku i ramieniu swojego chłopaka.

- Hermiono, oboje wiemy, że AD ma walczyć ze Śmierciożercami, a nie z samym Voldemortem. To moja robota, na którą również muszę się przygotować.

Hermiona nie mogła znaleźć luki w jego rozumowaniu. AD została stworzone do walki z normalnym przeciwnikiem, do oczyszczenia pola bitwy, by Harry mógł walczyć z Voldemortem nie martwiąc się o nic innego. Miała mu coś odpowiedzieć, gdy zorientowała się, że Ginny z lekko nieobecnym spojrzeniem wodzi dłońmi po nagiej piersi i plecach Harry'ego. Harry wyglądał na mocno zaniepokojonego i rzucił Hermionie spojrzenie mówiące „I co ja mam zrobić?".

Hermiona zachichotała i powiedziała:

- Ginny… Ginny? GINNY!

Ginny gwałtownie odwróciła się i spojrzała na nią z wściekłością.

- Ginny, co ty właściwie robisz? – spytała spokojnie Hermiona.

Ginny zaczerwieniła się od stóp po same cebulki włosów.

- Eeee… szukam innych skaleczeń, by je uleczyć? – spytała niepewnie jednolita masa czerwieni.

Harry spojrzał na nie z uśmiechem.

- Chcecie wrócić do Wieży tak, żeby nikt was nie złapał? – spytał z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i uniosła z ziemi pelerynę-niewidkę.

- Niech każda z was złapie za jedno pióro.

Harry zmienił się w Skrzydło, a gdy poczuł jak ciągnął go za dwa pióra od ogona, przeniósł się przez ogień do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Postawił obie dziewczyny na podłodze i zmienił się w człowieka. Co dziwne, ta krótka wycieczka niemal zupełnie zregenerowała jego siły. Harry życzył dziewczętom dobrej nocy i poczekał, aż wejdą po schodach do dormitoriów, po czym zmienił się ponownie w Skrzydło i przeniósł się nad zamek.

_CO ZA RADOŚĆ! _pomyślał Harry. Szybował nad zamkiem, ciesząc się rozkoszą, którą dawał mu lot. Nurkował i wznosił się, a z jego ptasiego dzioba wyrwała się pieść radości. Widział nawet małe gryzonie wiele metrów w dole. Zamek, błonia i Zakazany Las – wszystko widział z niezwykłą ostrością. Nagle u jego boku pojawił się inny feniks. Fawkes! Harry okrążył Fawkesa, śpiewając pieśń powitalną ku rozbawieniu drugiego feniksa.

_- Witaj, pisklę. Wyląduj ze mną na Wieży Astronomicznej._

Harry zachwiał się w powietrzu, gdy głos zabrzmiał w jego głowie. Oba feniksy obniżyły lot, by wylądować na szczycie.

- _Fawkes, to ty?_

_- Tak, w tym miejscu i czasie jestem Fawkesem. Chciałem ci podziękować za to, co zrobiłeś z Albusem. Zawędrował niebezpiecznie blisko ciemnej strony, a to, że odmówiłeś podporządkowania się jego rozkazom, pchnęło go z powrotem w stronę światła._

Głoś brzmiał niezwykle znajomo, ale Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie go słyszał. Co do Albusa Dumbledore'a to powinien być wściekły, ale najwyraźniej gniew nie był uczuciem znanym feniksom. W końcu sfrustrowany pomyślał:

- _Fawkes, nie wiem co ma zrobić z Albusem. Powinienem być na niego zły, ale nie mogę. Skrzywdził mnie głęboko i próbował skrzywdzić ponownie. Chciałbym się z nim pogodzić, ale nie mogę, przynajmniej na razie. Merlin wie, że potrzebuję jego pomocy, ale musi mnie uznać za osobę, a nie jakieś narzędzie, z którego może dowolnie korzystać._

_- W swoim czasie droga stanie się wyraźniejsza, pisklę. Teraz jest czas, byś rozpostarł swe skrzydła i cieszył się tym, co przynosi życie. W swoim czasie pogodzisz się z Albusem, ale do tego czasu obaj musicie dojrzeć. Chwalebne jest, że pragniesz zawrzeć z nim pokój. Ale dość już na dziś! Wróćmy na swe grzędy, jutro nowy dzień i nowe doświadczenia dla nas wszystkich. Porozmawiamy jeszcze, pisklę. Wiedz, że masz mą wdzięczność!_

Fawkes zniknął w rozbłysku ognia. Harry także udał się do łóżka, gdzie, co ostatnio nieczęste, spał spokojnie do rana.

* * *

><p><strong>Piknik<strong>

Kolejnego poranka była sobota i po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni Harry nie pokazał się na porannym biegu. Zaspał, ku zaskoczeniu Ginny. Ron powiedział jej, że Harry spał tak głęboko, że nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Zaczęła się martwić dopiero gdy wróciła ze śniadania i wciąż nie było śladu Harry'ego. Weszła do dormitoriów. Harry leżał na swoim łóżku i spał spokojnie. Nachyliła się i delikatnie musnęła swoimi ustami o jego usta. Harry drgnął lekko, więc zrobiła to ponownie. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią sennie.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie, dobrze spałeś?

- To całkiem przyjemny sposób na pobudkę. Chyba zarzucę budzik na rzecz twojej metody. I tak, już od dawna nie spało mi się tak dobrze. Wydaje mi się, że ma to coś wspólnego z moją zmianą w Skrzydło wczoraj wieczorem.

Spojrzała na niego z uczuciem. Był mocno rozespany, ale od wielu tygodni nie wyglądał tak zdrowo. Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

- No to wyskakuj z łóżka, śpiochu. Już dawno po śniadaniu, ale Zgredek ma nam przygotować koszyk z jedzeniem na drugie śniadanie. Parvati powiedziała mi o świetnym miejscu na piknik nad jeziorem. Jest miłe ciche i odosobnione.

Podkreśliła ostatnie słowo i spojrzała na niego sugestywnie. Wciągnęła mocno powietrze, podkreślając pewne swoje walory i z satysfakcją patrzyła, jak Harry wbija spojrzenie w te walory. Harry zarumienił się i powiedział, że musi wziąć prysznic i spotkają się w pokoju wspólnym.

Niedługo potem para siedziała nad brzegiem jeziora, a duży głaz osłaniał ich od strony szkoły. Był jeden z tych idealnych wiosennych dni: słoneczny, niezbyt chłodny, ale i nie za ciepły. Ginny ubrała ładną bluzkę w kwiatowe wzory, rozpiętą pod szyją oraz pasującą spódnicę, która wydawała się nieco za krótka. Harry z trudem skupiał się na jedzeniu, bo spódnica podjeżdżała coraz wyżej, pokazując coraz więcej ciała.

Ginny roześmiała się i pomyślała: _Naprawdę go rozpraszam. Oj, panie „Ratujący Świat" Potter, to część mojego wspaniałego planu! Nie sądzę, byś miał coś przeciwko, ale naprawdę jesteś zupełnie niedoświadczony. Na cóż, ja też, ale przynajmniej wiem, jak podgrzać atmosferę!_

Harry nie był do końca pewny co Ginny zaplanowała na ten dzień. Ale z jakiegoś powodu spojrzenia, które mu rzucała, wytrącały go z równowagi. Zupełnie jakby była drapieżnikiem skradającym się ku swojej ofierze. Ginny nachyliła się do niego, a bluzka odsunęła się od jej ciała. Rozpięte guziki zademonstrowały mu widok, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

- Czyżbyś się denerwował, panie Potter? – spytała cicho.

Harry oderwał oczy od bluzki ukazującej wspaniałe wnętrze i niepewnie skinął głową.

_Czas dopaść ofiarę, panie Super-Czarodzieju. Możesz straszyć Toma Riddle'a, ale ja się ciebie nie boję. Jesteś już mój!_

Przysunęła się bliżej i zaczęła go całować. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Wsunęła dłonie pod jego koszulę. Harry'emu kręciło się w głowie. Niezdolny do racjonalnego myślenia zaczął naśladować ruchy jej dłoni. Jej usta oderwały się od jego twarzy i przeszły na jego szyję. Zmysły Harry'ego zawirowały, a w jego wnętrzu wybuchnął płomień. Przyciągnął ją gwałtownie do siebie i trzymał mocno, całując jakby chciał dostać się do jej duszy. Nie mógł się nią nacieszyć, a jego dłonie wędrowały po jej plecach pod bluzką. Całował i przygryzał jej szyję, a jedna z jego dłoni zawędrowała na przód jej ciała, ciesząc się niezwykłą miękkością jej skóry. Potem prześliznęła się na jej pierś. Harry był w raju. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego.

Nagle zorientował się czego dotyka. Drgnął i wypuścił ją, odsuwając się od niej gwałtownie.

Ginny upadła na trawę. Spojrzała na niego jednocześnie zła i zaniepokojona. A już było tak dobrze! Harry siedział kilka kroków od niej i wyglądał na przerażonego.

- Gin… - wyjąkał. – Ja nie… nie złość się… przepraszam…

Ginny przysunęła się do niego i objęła go.

- Spokojnie, Harry. Nic się nie stało. Chciałam, żebyś mnie tam dotknął.

Harry popatrzył na nią zaskoczony. Ujęła jego dłoń, położyła ją na swojej piersi i ponownie go pocałowała. Ponownie ich namiętność zaczęła wyrywać się spod kontroli. Po długiej chwili, która wydawała się mu wiecznością, Harry gwałtownie złapał oddech. Chwycił wędrującą dłoń Ginny i przytrzymał ją w miejscu. Oddychał ciężko, starając się uspokoić bijące szaleńczo serce. A napływ krwi do pewnych dolnych części ciała nie ułatwiał sprawy! Ginny jęknęła i spróbowała przysunąć się bliżej.

- Poczekaj, Gin. Daj mi chwilę – wydyszał Harry.

Gdy zdołał zapanować nad oddechem i szalejącymi hormonami uniósł wzrok na siedzącą przed nim piękną młodą kobietę.

- Ginny, pragnę cię. Tak mocno, że to aż boli. Ale nie tak. Proszę cię, chcę, żeby nasz pierwszy raz był naprawdę wyjątkowy. Obiecuję ci, że to się stanie, ale to zbyt ważne dla nas obojga. Musimy to zrobić tak jak należy. Dobrze?

Ginny spojrzała w jego szmaragdowe oczy, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej oczu. Widziała w nich szczerość. Pragnął jej, potrzebował jej, ale chciał, żeby wszystko było jak należy. Niechętnie skinęła głową i poczuła jego radość. Przytulił ją mocniej. Była nieco zawiedziona, ale jednocześnie zadowolona. Był mężczyzną honoru i cenił ją nade wszystko.

Po pewnym czasie usiedli obok siebie i po prostu cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem przy piwie kremowym.

- Harry, myślisz czasem o przyszłości? – spytała Ginny.

- Słyszałem wczoraj, jak Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają co chcieliby robić. Ron mówił o zostaniu aurorem, chciałby też spróbować grać profesjonalnie w quidditcha. Mionka mówiła o karierze nauczycielki albo niewymownej oraz o wychowaniu dzieci.

- A ty, Harry? Co widzisz w przyszłości dla siebie?

- Nie wiem, Ginny. Nie wiem czy w ogóle wolno mi o czymś marzyć. Mam coś, czego bym pragnął, ale Dumbledore powiedział mi na pierwszym roku: „Naprawdę niczego nie daje pogrążanie się w marzeniach"… Mam marzenie, ale staram się o nim zapomnieć, choć nie potrafię.

Ginny zamrugała zdumiona. Po czym wstała, spojrzała na niego z wściekłością i położyła ręce na biodrach.

- HARRY JAMESIE POTTERZE, JEŚLI NIE MASZ PLANÓW NA PRZYSZŁOŚĆ MOŻESZ RÓWNIE DOBRZE WEZWAĆ TOMA RIDDLE'A, BY CIĘ ZABIŁ, BO ON JUŻ WYGRAŁ! NIE WIERZĘ, ŻE JESTEŚ TAKI SAMOLUBNY! MASZ PRZED SOBĄ PRZYSZŁOŚĆ, A JEŚLI MI NIE WIERZYSZ, TO RZUCĘ W CIEBIE TAKĄ KLĄTWĄ, ŻE POPAMIĘTASZ!

Wciąż wściekła zniżyła głos i dodała lodowatym tonem:

- Naprawdę myślisz, że chcę się umawiać z mężczyzną bez przyszłości?

Po czym łagodniej:

- Harry, opowiedz mi o swoich marzeniach.

Harry spojrzał na nią w sposób, który w myślach nazywała „Zawstydzonym Harrym".

- Nie będę się śmiała, obiecują.

Usiadła obok niego i trąciła go barkiem. Harry wbił spojrzenie w trawę i westchnął. Uniosła jego głowę, by spojrzał jej w oczy. Harry zatracił się w jej czekoladowych źrenicach, a Ginny wyszeptała:

- Powiedz mi, proszę.

Harry spojrzał w jej oczy i nie mógł odmówić. Powiedział szeptem:

- Spędzić życie z tobą. Zasypiać w twoich ramionach i budzić się od twoich pocałunków. Mieć dom, miejsce, w którym nasze dzieci będą mogły dorastać szczęśliwe jak twoja rodzina, miejsce, w którym będę mógł być Harrym, a nie Chłopcem, Który Przeżył…

Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego w szoku. Spodziewała się, ze będzie mówił o wymarzonej pracy, jak byciu nauczycielem lub aurorem, może nawet Ministrem Magii pewnego dnia. Miała nadzieję, że przywidzi tam jakieś miejsce dla niej, ale jego marzenie nią wstrząsnęło. Nie skupiał się na karierze czy rozwoju zawodowym. Chciał tylko kochać i być kochanym.

Harry spojrzał na nią nerwowo i wymamrotał:

- To chyba naprawdę głupie ma…

Nie skończył, bo Ginny rzuciła się na niego i zasypała jego twarz pocałunkami. Przerwała tylko, by powiedzieć:

- To nic głupiego, Harry. Twoje marzenie jest wspaniałe i chcę, żebyś wiedział, panie Potter, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, by się spełniło!

To był tylko jeden dzień i jak wiele rzeczy w życiu skończył się zbyt szybko. Jednak był to jeden z najlepszych dni w życiu Harry'ego. Przez wiele lat miał wspominać ten dzień z nostalgią, bo takie chwile mają więcej mocy, niż cała magia tego świata.

* * *

><p><strong>Wezwanie do nauczycielki<strong>

Pierwsza wizyta w Hogsmeade miała mieć miejsce w następną sobotę. Nadeszły jesienne chłody, a szkoła oczekiwała z niecierpliwością na Bal Halloweenowy za dwa tygodnie. Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli właśnie przy śniadaniu, gdy zatrzymała się przy nich profesor Serena Snape.

- Panno Weasley, zaprosiłam pani matkę na spotkanie ze mną o 18.00 – powiedziała. – Proszę stawić się w moich apartamentach punktualnie o 19.00.

Ginny zbladła jak trup i nerwowo potaknęła. Profesor Snape ruszyła w stronę stołu nauczycieli. _Niech sobie trochę pomyśli na temat swojego ostatniego zachowania i wyników w nauce. NA MERLINA! Jestem już niemal tak złośliwa jak Severus!_

Harry, Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na trzęsącą się Ginny. Pierwsza odezwała się Hermiona:

- Ginny, naprawdę nie masz czym się martwić! Masz niemal tak samo dobre oceny jak ja w zeszłym roku i nie zepsułaś ani jednego eliksiru.

Ginny szybko pokiwała głową. Harry wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

- Ginny, tylko słowo, a zabiję ją dla ciebie.

Ron Hermiona i Ginny spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. Harry uśmiechnął się i kontynuował:

- Hej, no co wy, z nauczycielem pójdzie mi na pewno łatwiej niż z potężnym Czarnym Panem. Uszy do góry, Ginny. Ostatnio byliśmy zbyt poważni. To robota dla Huncwotów! Wybierz swoją ofiarę, Ginny, a zmontujemy figla, który zawstydzi bliźniaków!

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i wymamrotała:

- Nie słyszę tego. Nie słyszę tego. Oooo… profesor McGonagall, muszę z nią o czymś porozmawiać.

Zerwała się od stołu i podążyła do stołu nauczycielskiego, by porozmawiać z opiekunką swojego domu.

Ron potrząsnął głową.

- Wiecie co, naprawdę kocham tę dziewczynę, ale czasami potrafi być bardziej uparta od osła.

Nagle zamrugał, gdy dotarło do niego, że właśnie porównał swoją dziewczynę do zwierzęcia.

Na ten widok Ginny parsknął śmiechem, a że właśnie piła, to spryskała całą lewą stronę Harry'ego sokiem z dyni. Harry spojrzał na swoją szatę i westchnął. Czasami naprawdę nie było sprawiedliwości na tym świecie.

Ginny zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze mocniej, ale wyciągnęła różdżkę, żeby wyczyścić swojego chłopaka. W ten sposób dowiedzieli się, że rzucanie „Scourgify" podczas chichotania zabarwia cel zaklęcia na jasnożółto. Ron parsknął śmiechem na widok Harry'ego, a Ginny zakryła usta, starając się bezskutecznie powstrzymać wzbierający w niej wybuch śmiechu. Harry wydobył własną różdżkę.

- Finite Incantatum – mruknął, a następnie skierował różdżkę na Ginny, starając się wyglądać złowieszczo.

- Mam ci oddać? – spytał.

Ginny zachichotała i nachyliła się, by wyszeptać mu do ucha:

- Wolałabym pobawić się twoją drugą różdżką.

Roześmiała się, pogłaskała go po policzku i zostawiła przyrośniętego do siedzenia i niezdolnego wykrztusić słowa.

* * *

><p><strong>Biuro profesor McGonagall<strong>

Zdumiona nauczycielka siedziała w swoim biurze, podczas gdy jedna z jej ulubionych uczennic krążyła nerwowo przed jej biurkiem. Dziewczyna była czymś wyraźnie wzburzona. W końcu Minerva odchrząknęła i zmierzyła ją najmocniejszym spojrzeniem a'la McGonagall, opracowanym, by wzbudzać lęk w sercach najbardziej zatwardziałych psotników.

- Panno Granger, zdaję sobie sprawę, że coś panią bardzo zdenerwowało, ale nie będę w stanie pomóc, jeśli będzie pani tylko chodziła tam i z powrotem, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

- Och, przepraszam pani profesor. Problem polega na tym… no cóż, to jest trochę zbyt zwariowane, bym mogła w to uwierzyć, ale zaczynam być przekonana, że to prawda.

Hermiona zatrzymała się i stanęła przodem do McGonagall.

- Pani profesor, martwi mnie Harry.

- Harry? Chodzi o pana Pottera, jak mniemam? W jakie tarapaty wpędził się tym razem? Czy też mówimy o czymś zupełnie innym? Wydawało mi się, że to panna Weasley nadzoruje jego… ummm… życie uczuciowe.

- Och nie, pani profesor, nic z tych rzeczy – zająknęła się Hermiona. – Po prostu zaczęłam zauważać u niego pewne rzeczy, które wydają mi się… no cóż, dziwne.

Profesor McGonagall poczuła dreszcz pełznący jej po kręgosłupie, ale nachyliła się i gestem zachęciła Hermionę do kontynuowania.

- Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że Harry nie ma pojęcia czym jest metal szlachetny? I najwyraźniej nie ma pojęcia, że nie można tworzyć minerałów tak z niczego, nie wspominając o klejnotach. Pani profesor, mam na ten temat pewną teorię, ale będę potrzebowała pomocy, by zdobyć dowód. Harry będzie podejrzliwy, jeśli ja go o to poproszę, ale posłucha pani. Szanuje panią i uważa za autorytet. Proszę dać mu tylko kawałek metalu i niech wypróbuje zaklęcie „Comburo Fonticulus". Proszę mu powiedzieć, że stworzy to małą fontannę ognia, tryskającą ze środka metalowego obiektu, który otrzymał.

- Panno Granger… Comburo Fonticulus? Płonąca Fontanna, jeśli dobrze pamiętam lekcje łaciny. Ale to nie jest żadne zaklęcie, panno Granger. Nic się nie stanie.

- To by się zgadzało w pani i moim wypadku. Ale Harry tego nie wie.

- Sugeruje pani…

- Tak myślę, pani profesor. Wcześniej nie byłam pewna, ale teraz jestem co do tego przekonana.

* * *

><p><strong>Klasa Transmutacji, ten sam dzień<strong>

Klasa wciąż była podzielona. Trójka uczniów, którzy nie mieli żadnego potencjału animagicznego, dołączyła do szóstki, która nie poddała się testowi na animaga. Podczas gdy większość klasy badała prawa rządzące czarodziejami, którzy zmieniali postacie, mniejsza część pracowała nad tworzeniem metalowych obiektów i kształtowaniem ich zgodnie ze swoimi pomysłami. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni tworzyli guziki, wszelkie rodzaje zastawy stołowej, garnki, patelnie, nawet kociołki.

Szczerze mówiąc Harry zaczynał się nudzić. Wyczarowywał różne obiekty, a następnie dodawał im artystyczne ozdobniki. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni stworzył kompletną zastawę stołową na dwanaście osób i ozdobił ją herbem Gryffindoru. Profesor McGonagall była pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Harry zarobił dziesięć punktów, a nauczycielka zatrzymała zastawę, by używać jej podczas spotkań z innymi nauczycielami. Widać było, że zamierza tym wkurzyć opiekuna Slytherinu.

- Panie Potter, mógłby pan tu na moment podejść?

Harry podniósł się i podszedł do biurka McGonagall.

- Tak, pani profesor?

- Chciałabym, żeby pan czegoś spróbował. Odszukałam stare zaklęcie, które wywołuje płomień z kawałka metalu. Może się to przydać do podgrzewania niektórych z używanych przez pana metali w celu ich zmiękczenia. proszę po prostu wycelować swoją różdżką w tę sztabę metalu na moim biurku i użyć inkantacji „Comburo Fonticulus".

_To się może przydać, _pomyślał Harry. Spojrzał na sztabkę, którą przygotowała McGonagall. Wyglądała na zwykłe żelazo o wielkości mniej więcej niedużej książki.

Harry wydobył różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcie. Metal przez chwilę rozjaśnił się, a potem pojawił się mały płomyk, strzelający ze środka sztabki. Wkrótce urósł do wysokości kilkunastu centymetrów, cały czas jasny, biało-niebieski i gorący. Fale ciepła sprawiły, że zarówno Harry, jak i nauczycielka odstąpili o krok. McGonagall spojrzała na Harry'ego i powiedziała:

- Bardzo dobrze, panie Potter. Naprawdę imponujące. Teraz proszę sprawdzić, czy uda się to panu zgasić zwykłym „Finite Incantatem".

Harry ponownie wycelował różdżkę w stronę płomienia i rzucił zaklęcie. Płomień rozbłysnął i zniknął McGonagall uważnie przyjrzała się Harry'emu, szukając śladów zmęczenia.

- Proszę mi powiedzieć, panie Potter, jak się pan teraz czuje?

- W porządku. Ale nie sądzę, żebym chciał wywołać większą fontannę. To było trudniejsze niż się może wydawać.

- Bardzo dobrze, może pan wrócić na miejsce. Jeśli będzie pan potrzebował, proszę odpocząć nieco, nim wróci pan do pracy.

- Dobrze, pani profesor.

Gdy Harry wrócił do swojej ławki, McGonagall odszukała wzrokiem Hermionę. Skinęła jej lekko głową i wróciła do prowadzenia lekcji.

* * *

><p><strong>Prywatne apartamenty Slytherinu, wieczór<strong>

Serena Snape zerknęła na zegar na ścianie salonu. Molly Weasley miała się zjawić za kilka minut i Serena zaczęła się denerwować. To spotkanie dotyczyło kwestii znaczniej ważniejszej niż oceny czy zachowanie. Na szali było poczucie własnej wartości pewnego chłopaka i Serena bardzo potrzebowała pomocy, by osiągnąć w tym sukces.

Upewniła się, że wszystko do podania herbaty jest na swoim miejscu i jeszcze raz naciągnęła jasnozieloną sukienkę. Poruszyła barkami, usiłując ułożyć ją tak, jak chciała.

- Nie sądziłem, ze kiedykolwiek ujrzę taki widok – usłyszała rozbawiony głos dobiegający od drzwi.

Serena obróciła się gwałtownie i spojrzała z wściekłością na mężczyznę opartego o futrynę.

- Czego? – spytała, patrząc podejrzliwie na uśmiech na twarzy Severusa.

- Kobieta, która potrafi jednocześnie ważyć Eliksir Poświęcenia, oceniać kartkówki i pouczać pełną klasę czwartoroczniaków na temat uzależniających właściwości Eliksiru Słodkich Snów, nie potrafi opanować nerwów na samą myśl o rozmowie z uczennicą i jej matką? Niesamowite – mruknął, odrywając się od ościeżnicy i ruszając w jej stronę. – Nie sądziłem, że dożyję takiego dnia…

- Przestań, nie mam dziś nastroju na twoje poczucie humoru – spojrzała na niego wściekle. – Wiesz jaka jest stawka. Wiesz po co spotykam się z Molly i Ginny Weasley.

Sanpe objął żonę, spojrzał na nią i westchnął głęboko.

- Tak, wiem. Po prostu nie wiem po co te nerwy. Na pewno ci to nie pomoże. Poza tym Molly Weasley uznaje tego chłopaka za swojego syna już od wielu lat. A dzięki interwencji Ministerstwa to teraz JEST jej syn. Jedyne co musisz pamiętać to fakt, że Molly zstąpi do najgłębszych otchłani piekieł, by chronić swoje dzieci, a Harry jest już oficjalnie jej dzieckiem. Myśl o niej jak o lwicy broniącej swoich kociąt. Ona ci pomoże. Odpręż się.

Serena przytuliła policzek do piersi męża.

- Masz rację. I nie ma wątpliwości, że Ginny też zechce pomóc. Ta dziewczyna najchętniej oddałaby mu duszę, gdyby była taka możliwość!

- Duszę? Nie sądzę. Raczej coś… bardziej cielesnego, jeśli rozumiesz o co mi chodzi.

Serena uderzyła go dłonią w ramię.

- Zachowuj się, zbereźniku!

- No popatrz, a ja myślałem, że lubisz, kiedy jestem…

Serena zakryła mu usta swoją dłonią i spojrzała na niego spode łba.

- Już wystarczy, czas najwyższy, żebyś się stąd zbierał. Nie masz jakiś kartkówek do sprawdzenia czy czegoś w tym rodzaju?

Severus przygryzł lekko jej dłoń, następnie pocałował ją i odsunął od ust.

- Niestety mam. A niezależnie od tego jak bardzo chciałbym zostać i posłuchać, nie wiem czy zniosę cały wieczór babskich pogaduszek. Będę w bibliotece, jakbyś mnie potrzebowała.

Uścisnął ją i wyszedł z pokoju.

_Co za gość_, pomyślała. _Naprawdę kiedyś go…_

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Wzięła oddech, by się uspokoić i wyszła na korytarz, by otworzyć drzwi. Stanęła twarzą w twarz z niską kobietą o bardzo matczynej figurze. Rude włosy, typowe dla Weasleyów, były związane na karku w schludny kok.

- Pani Weasley? Miło panią poznać. Jestem Serena Snape.

- Profesor Snape, dobrze wreszcie panią widzieć. Ginny oczywiście wysłała nam sowę na temat nowej Mistrzyni Eliksirów, ale wspaniale, że mogę z panią porozmawiać. Chociaż wolałabym się z panią spotkać w lepszych okolicznościach.

Serena przez moment gapiła się na kobietę, ale szybko przypomniała sobie o dobrych manierach i zaprosiła ją do środka. Gdy usiadły w salonie, Serena nalała herbatę i spytała:

- Wspomniała coś pani o „lepszych okolicznościach".

- Owszem. Zakładam, że któreś z moich dzieci zrobiło coś, co jest powodem tego spotkania. Proszę zdradzić, na które z trójki moich urwisów będę musiała dzisiaj nakrzyczeć, profesor Snape?

- Trójki? – spytała Serena, starając się ukryć uśmiech.

- Ron, Harry albo Ginny – odpowiedziała pani Weasley, wywracając oczami. – Naprawdę, ta trójka niemal dorównuje bliźniakom. Wie pani, może nie tyle z figlami. Ale jeśli gdzieś są jakieś kłopoty, to ta trójka, oczywiście razem z panną Granger, na pewno się w nie wpakuje!

Serena nie mogła się powstrzymać i zaczęła się cicho śmiać.

_Ona już uważa Harry'ego za swoje dziecko_, pomyślała. _Severus miał rację, niech go. Chciałabym, żeby choć raz się mylił. Wiadomo, nie teraz, ale…_

Pani Weasley zaczęła znowu mówić, wyrywając Serenę z zamyślenia.

- Nie jestem pewna które z nich coś zbroiło, ani co dokładnie to było, ale zapewniam panią, że ja i Artur traktujemy to bardzo poważnie.

- Obawiam się, ze nie do końca się zrozumiałyśmy – odpowiedziała Serena z lekkim uśmiechem. – Żadne z państwa dzieci nie zrobiło nic złego. Właściwie całą trójkę uważam za bardzo zdolnych i inteligentnych uczniów.

Molly odłożyła filiżankę.

- W takim razie obawiam się, że czegoś nie rozumiem – wyznała zmieszana. – Dlaczego mnie tu pani zaprosiła?

- Proszę mówić mi po imieniu, jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko. Nigdy nie lubiłam formalności.

- Oczywiście. Mów mi Molly. Ale Prof… Sereno, obawiam się, ze dalej nie rozumiem.

Serena uniosła filiżankę, by ukryć wyraz skupienia na twarzy. _No to jedziemy_, pomyślała.

- Molly, zaprosiłam cię tu, żeby porozmawiać o Harrym. Nie, nie, nie zrobił nic złego – dodała pospiesznie, widząc jak Molly sztywnieje i przesuwa się na krawędź sofy. – Chodzi raczej o to, jak możemy mu pomóc.

- Pomóc mu? Co się stało? Coś nie tak? Wszystko z nim w porządku? – spytała Molly w napadzie paniki. _Na Merlina! Co znowu? To dziecko przeszło już wystarczająco dużo!_

- Molly, spokojnie, proszę cię. Z Harrym wszystko w porządku. Jestem pewna, że siedzi teraz w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, robiąc zadanie domowe lub grając w szachy z Ronem. Nie, chciałabym porozmawiać o jego poczuciu własnej wartości. Nie znam całej jego przeszłości. Wiem co nieco o tym, co wydarzyło się, gdy mieszkał z ciotką i wujem. Wiem też, co stało się, nim przybył w tym roku do Hogwartu. Severus był w szpitalu gdy Harry tam dotarł i opowiedział mi o wszystkim. Pani Weasley… Molly, zauważyłaś może, że Harry ma o sobie bardzo niskie mniemanie?

Molly oparła się wygodniej. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Tak, rozmawialiśmy o tym kilkakrotnie z Arturem. Czasami trudno rozgryźć Harry'ego. Jeśli za mocno się go naciśnie, schowa się błyskawicznie w skorupę niczym żółw i nie da się wyciągnąć. Myśleliśmy, że pomoże mu, jeśli kiedyś opowie nam o tym, co działo się na Privet Drive. Ale nie chciał tego zrobić. Za każdym razem kiedy próbujemy poruszyć ten temat, zatrzaskują się wokół niego mury obronne, które wzniósł przez te lata. Hermiona powiedziała kiedyś, że czuje, że Harry uważa jakoby zasługiwał na wszystko co spotkało go ze strony wujostwa. Niech diabli porwą tych przeklętych ludzi – zaklęła ze złością Molly.

Serena odstawiła filiżankę na stolik i odezwała się:

- Właśnie dlatego cię tu zaprosiłam, Molly. Musimy znaleźć sposób by mu pomóc. Harry jest dla mnie zagadką. To przez co przeszedł powinno ukształtować młodego człowieka, który nie ma zaufania do ludzi wokół siebie, który nie ma pojęcia czym jest miłość do kogokolwiek.

- Voldemorta… - wyszeptała Molly, a potem wzdrygnęła się, gdy zorientowała się co powiedziała.

- Właśnie! Zamiast tego mamy pełnego szacunku, ufnego chłopaka o wysokich standardach moralnych, który chętnie pomaga wszystkim w potrzebie. A jednak przy jego niskim poczuci własnej wartości, co zaczęło się jeszcze przed śmiercią Cedryka czy jego ojca chrzestnego, Harry nie czuje, by zasługiwał na miłość czy zaufanie.

- Harry wie, że go kochamy. Od jego drugiego roku moje dzieci myślą o nim jak o bracie. No, może nie Ginny…

- Nie wątpię – przerwała Serena – ale czy uważasz, że Harry zaakceptował te uczucia? A co by się stało, gdyby twoja rodzina go odrzuciła?

- Jak śmiesz sugerować, że kiedykolwiek odwrócilibyśmy się od Harry'ego – krzyknęła rozzłoszczona Molly, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Kochamy tego chłopaka! Jest dla nas jak syn. On jest naszym synem!

Kobieta kontynuowała tyradę, a Serena pomyślała: _Faktycznie lwica. Severusie, dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Znowu miałeś rację, niech cię szlag…_

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, ale odchrząknęła, gdy zorientowała się, że Molly skończyła krzyczeć i patrzyła na nią z wściekłością.

- Molly, absolutnie nie chcę zasugerować, że możecie się od niego odwrócić. Usiłuję po prostu myśleć jak chłopiec, który nie sądzi, by na to wszystko zasługiwał. Jak już wspomniałam, Harry jest dla mnie zagadką. Ciężko mi odgadnąć co może czuć lub myśleć młody mężczyzna. Ale przepraszam, jeśli niezamierzenie obraziłam ciebie lub Artura.

Molly skrzywiła się, westchnęła i usiadła.

- Nie, to ja przepraszam. Niepotrzebnie się uniosłam. Masz rację. Harry'ego trudno rozgryźć. Od lat Artur i ja pragnęliśmy dołączyć chłopaka do naszej rodziny, do naszego domu. Potrzebuje stabilności, kochającej rodziny. Potrzebuje normalności w życiu, czego zawsze mu brakowało. Cały problem polega na tym, by uświadomić mu, że na to zasługuje i by przyjął to, co jest mu oferowane.

- Poczucie własnej wartości – mruknęła Serena.

- Tak to można w skrócie ująć – przyznała Molly. – Ale jak to zrobić? Harry nie lubi komplementów. Wstydzi się, gdy się o niego troszczę, albo gdy go chwalę.

- Ale tego właśnie potrzebuje, czy się tego wstydzi czy nie. Musimy zbudować w nim szacunek do samego siebie. Mogę to robić na lekcjach, ale to ty i Artur, jako jego rodzice, macie na to największy wpływ.

Serena zauważyła łzy w oczach Molly, więc wyjęła kilka chusteczek z pudełka i podała płaczącej kobiecie.

- Powiedziałam coś niewłaściwego? – spytała.

- Nie… po prostu… jego rodzice. Oczywiście, papiery są już podpisane, ale nikt nigdy nie nazwał nas jego rodzicami – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem, wycierając oczy.

Serena pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Ujęła herbatę i pociągnęła długi łyk, dając Molly czas na opanowanie emocji.

- Artur i ja zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy jako rodziców. Może powinniśmy też porozmawiać z Hermioną. Mój Ron, no cóż, on nie jest specjalnie delikatną osobą. Ale Hermiona tak. I Ginny. Ginny na pewno pomoże.

- Właśnie, Ginny. Chciałam porozmawiać z tobą o czymś jeszcze…

* * *

><p><strong>Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru<strong>

Ginny siedziała przy stole w pokoju wspólnym starając się skończyć swoją pracę domową z Zielarstwa. Musiała napisać trzydzieści centymetrów pergaminu na temat usuwania kociożuków z Mimbulus Mimbletonii. _Kogo to w ogóle obchodzi?_ pomyślała. _Niech te paskudne skubance zeżrą sobie te rośliny w cholerę. Jasne, jest ładna, ale jak cuchnie! Hmm, ciekawe czy Hermiona nie chciałaby założyć stowarzyszenia chroniącego kociożuki? Nie żeby miało mnie to uratować przed koniecznością zrobienia tego wypracowania._

Westchnęła sfrustrowana, odsunęła pergamin i zerknęła na zegar. _Już prawie czas_, pomyślała. Para dłoni spoczęła delikatnie na jej ramionach.

- Gin, nie denerwuj się – wymruczał jej Harry do ucha, powodując że dreszcz przeszedł jej po kręgosłupie. – Nie będzie tak źle. Co najwyżej nakrzyczą na ciebie i dostaniesz szlaban. Jeśli byłabyś w naprawdę poważnych tarapatach, nie szłabyś do apartamentów Snape'ów tylko do gabinetu dyrektora.

Ginny odchyliła się i wtuliła w niego, czerpiąc otuchę z jego bliskości.

- Wiem. Po prostu nie cierpię takiej niepewności. Po co oni mnie tam wzywają?

Harry ujął ją za rękę, uniósł z krzesła i obrócił twarzą do siebie.

- Gin, nie denerwuj się – powtórzył. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Poczekam tu na ciebie i pogadamy o tym jak wrócisz. Ale leć już lepiej. Profesor Snape może być milsza niż jej mąż, ale nie sądzę, żeby była zadowolona, jeśli się spóźnisz.

- Kurczę, dzięki! Jak ty świetnie wiesz jak poprawić kobiecie humor – parsknęła sarkastycznie.

Harry roześmiał się i przyłożył swoje czoło do jej czoła.

- Jak wrócisz to wymyślę coś, żeby cię pocieszyć.

Pocałował ją delikatnie i czule, nie zwracając uwagi na Rona, który głośno wyrażał swoje obrzydzenie z drugiego końca pokoju, gdzie grał w szachy z Deanem.

- No, jeśli ma to coś wspólnego z tym, to postaram się, żeby było to najkrótsze spotkanie z rodzicem w dziejach Hogwartu – odpowiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem, po czym ruszyła do drzwi za portretem.

Jednak w drodze do apartamentów Snape'ów nerwy wróciły z pełną siłą.

_Nienawidzę tego. Takie wezwanie do nauczyciela, gdy nie zna, powodu, doprowadza mnie do szału. Ale może o to chodzi. Może Serena Snape przypomina męża bardziej niż się wszystkim wydaje. Tak, to w jego stylu, oślizgły palant. Drogi Merlinie, co jeśli dowiedziała się o tej łajnobombie, którą odpaliłam na schodach na trzecie piętro w ostatni poniedziałek? Nie, nie może o to chodzić. Nikt mnie wtedy nie widział. Może to ten niewidoczny atrament, który dodałam do soku z dyni Ślizgonów na środowym śniadaniu? Nie, to też nie. Przecież efekty zaczęły się pokazywać dopiero po godzinie. A poza tym czarne zęby nikomu nie zrobiły krzywdy!_

Nagle, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Ginny ujrzała przed sobą drzwi do apartamentu Snape'ów. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że pogrążona w myślach zaszła tak daleko. Zapukała cichutko.

_Może nie otworzy. Na pewno nie otworzy, jeśli nie usłyszy. „Przepraszam pani profesor, pukałam, ale nikt nie otworzył". Tak, to może dać radę. Powiem po prostu…_

Drzwi stanęły otworem, a Ginny odskoczyła z piskiem. _To by było na tyle mojego świetnego pomysłu_, pomyślała spoglądając w ponure oczy Severusa Snape'a.

- Panno Weasley – odezwał się Snape, widząc zdenerwowanie dziewczyny. – Pani matka i profesor Snape są w salonie. Proszę za mną.

Ginny weszła do środka, a Snape zamknął drzwi. Podążyła za nauczycielem do salonu, gdzie zobaczyła jej matkę siedzącą na kanapie z Sereną Snape przy herbacie.

- Ginny, kochanie – zawołała jej mama i wstała z kanapy, by ją uściskać. – Cieszę się, że cię widzieć. Severusie, dziękuję, że ją przyprowadziłeś.

- Oczywiście, Molly. Czy będę do czegoś potrzebny?

Kobieta nie zwracała na niego uwagi, sadzając córkę na sofie i nalewając jej herbatę. Zerknął więc na żonę, pytająco unosząc brwi.

Serena mrugnęła do niego, po czym machnęła ręką, dając mu sygnał, żeby uciekał. Wywrócił oczami, odwrócił się i wyszedł. _Odesłany niczym skrzat domowy_, pomyślał Severus. _Co za kobieta! No naprawdę…_

Serena z całych sił starała się nie roześmiać na widok naburmuszonej miny swojego męża. _To dobry człowiek, ale naprawdę musi się czasem rozluźniać._

Odwróciła się do swoich gości i zobaczyła, że Ginny została już usadzona i obsłużona przez matkę. Serena usiadła na krześle po drugiej stronie stolika i czekała, aż matka i córka zwrócą na nią uwagę.

_Ginny może być języczkiem u wagi w całym tym planie_, pomyślała Serena. _Dziewczyna ewidentnie szaleje za Harrym. Wiem, że na pewno zechce pomóc. Może mieć nawet kilka pomysłów jak do tego podejść. Harry zapewne jest z nią bliżej niż z kimkolwiek innym. Chociaż może nie. W końcu nie są ze sobą zbyt długo…_

- Eee, pani profesor?

Serena zamrugała i spojrzała na młodszą kobietę. Uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Dobry wieczór, Ginny. Na pewno zastanawiasz się dlaczego cię tu wezwałam.

- Tak, pani profesor. Właściwie to nawet się martwię. Nie zrobiłam nic złego. To znaczy były te łajnobomby, ale i tak. Naprawdę. Lubię w tym roku Eliksiry. Jest pani świetnym nauczycielem, dużo lepszym niż… - Ginny urwała przerażona, gdy dotarło do niej co powiedziała. – Przepraszam, pani profesor, nie chciałam…

Serena roześmiała się, przerywając nieskładne przeprosiny.

- Moja droga, nie masz za co przepraszać. Oczywiście, że jestem lepszą nauczycielką niż Severus – dodała głośniej, dostrzegając cień czający się za drzwiami. _Zemsta jest słodka, drogi mężu! Czas na nauczkę, ty cwany Ślizgonie!_ – No bo czemu miałoby być inaczej. Jest taki mroczny, ponury i ślizgoński! Zawsze się skrada, podsłuchuje innych… - urwała słysząc parsknięcie od drzwi. – Severusie, chciałbyś do nas dołączyć? Czy wolisz czaić się w mrocznych zakamarkach, jak zwykle? – spytała, mrugając do swoich gości.

- Porozmawiamy później, żono – odpowiedział ponuro Severus i odszedł.

Serena uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do obu kobiet.

- Trening idzie powoli, ale mam spore nadzieje odnośnie tego faceta – powiedziała, a Molly roześmiała się. Nawet Ginny się uśmiechnęła.

- Skoro pozbyłyśmy się już Ślizgona, może skończymy cierpienia Ginny i wyjaśnimy po co tu przyszła – zaproponowała Serena, patrząc Ginny prosto w oczy. – Ginny, chodzi o Harry'ego. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

Ginny zesztywniała. Harry opowiedział jej o swojej „rozmowie" z Dumbledorem. Teraz inny nauczyciel chciał rozmawiać o nim? Czy dyrektor miał z tym coś wspólnego? Czy próbował wykorzystać Ginny, żeby znowu dobrać się do Harry'ego?

- Przepraszam, pani profesor, ale jeśli ma to cokolwiek wspólnego z tym co zaszło między Harrym i dyrektorem, nie pomogę pani. Kocham Harry'ego i nie pozwolę pani, Dumbledore'owi ani nikomu innego kto chciałby go skrzywdzić!

- A, tak, zapomniałam o tym. Severus opowiedział mi co zaszło w gabinecie dyrektora.

_To może okazać się poważnym problemem._

- O co chodzi? Coś zaszło między Dumbledorem i Harry? – spytała zatroskana Molly.

- Wyjaśnię później, mamo – odpowiedziała Ginny, wciąż patrząc z niechęcią na nauczycielkę. – Jeśli to już wszystko, pani profesor, to muszę jeszcze skończyć moje zadanie domowe.

- Nie Ginny, to jeszcze nie wszystko – w głosie Sereny błysnęła stal. – Co zaszło pomiędzy Harrym i dyrektorem pozostanie pomiędzy nimi. Ale jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, uważam, że Harry miał pełną rację w tym, co powiedział dyrektorowi. Jednak nie o tym chcemy dzisiaj z tobą porozmawiać.

Ginny przechyliła głowę i spojrzała z namysłem na nauczycielkę.

- W porządku – powiedziała po kilku chwilach. – To o czym mamy rozmawiać?

- Ginny, kochanie – odezwała się jej mama, przyciągając uwagę córki – na pewno zauważyłaś problemy Harry'ego z samooceną.

Serena skrzywiła się. _Tak, to było subtelne niczym buldożer, Molly, _pomyślała. _Chyba jednak byłoby lepiej…_

- Pewnie – odpowiedziała Ginny, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiedzą o tym wszyscy, którzy go znają, poza samym Harrym. Ale staram się nad tym pracować. A czemu?

Serena rozluźniła się, słysząc jak Molly wyjaśnia ten problem swojej córce. Najwyraźniej kobieta najlepiej wiedziała jak najlepiej rozmawiać z własnym dzieckiem. Słuchała jak matka z córką rozmawiają i dorzucała od czasu do czasu jakiś komentarz. To mogło się udać.

* * *

><p><strong>Informacja od Ginny<strong>

Po trzydziestu minutach rozmowa na temat niskiej samooceny Harry'ego i najlepszych sposobów na pomoc zielonookiemu chłopakowi zaczęła zmierzać ku końcowi. Serena nalewała właśnie kolejną rundę herbaty, gdy energiczna odpowiedź Ginny na ostatnie pytanie jej matki sprawiła, że niemal wypuściła dzbanek z rąk.

- NIE MA MOWY! – wrzasnęła Ginny, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogłaś o tym w ogóle pomyśleć, mamo! Harry następnym Voldemortem? Zwariowałaś?

- Ginny, uspokój się i wysłuchaj mnie! – powiedziała głośno jej matka. – Po wszystkim co Harry przeszedł byłoby mu łatwo…

- Łatwo? Co to za bzdury! – Ginny zaczęła chodzić tam i z powrotem. – Mamo, Voldemort zamordował jego rodziców! Harry zmierzył się już z Voldemortem cztery razy i nienawidzi wszystkiego do czego dąży to… to coś! Nie może patrzeć, jak komuś dzieje się krzywda. Naprawdę wierzysz, że on mógłby kogoś zamordować? Oszalałaś!

- Ginewro Weasley! Nie tym tonem, młoda damo! – odparła z naciskiem Molly. – Siadaj i posłuchaj mnie.

- Nie, mamo! Nic nie rozumiesz – zaoponowała jej córka. – Ale skąd miałabyś to wiedzieć – wymamrotała pod nosem. – Nie mogę wam tego powiedzieć, ale musicie wiedzieć. Obiecałam… chyba. Och, sama już nie wiem!

Stanęła i spojrzała spode łba na matkę.

- Ginny, o co chodzi? – spytała delikatnie Serena.

Ginny podskoczyła i obróciła się w jej stronę. Zupełnie zapomniała o nauczycielce.

_Na Merlina, oni naprawdę myślą, że Harry może zrobić coś takiego. Harry następnym Voldemortem? Muszę wiedzieć, ale… Drogi Merlinie. Harry, wybacz!_

- Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Nie chcę, ale muszę. Więc obie musicie złożyć przysięgę czarodziejki, że nigdy nie ujawnicie niczego co wam powiem. Zrobicie to? – spytała stanowczo Ginny.

- Ginny, nie sądzę, by było to konieczne… - zaczęła jej matka.

- Ale jest, mamo. Naprawdę. A jeśli nie złożycie tej przysięgi to gówno wam więcej powiem!

- Ginewro! Jak ty się wyrażasz! – zganiła ją matka.

- Mamo, ja nie żartuję. Pani też to dotyczy, pani profesor – odparła kwaśno Ginny.

Serena z ciekawością spojrzała na młodą kobietę. _Co za niezachwiana lojalność. Tym lepiej dla Harry'ego._

Serena podjęła decyzja, wstała i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Rzuciła zaklęcie ciszy na drzwi i odwróciła się do Ginny.

- Przysięgam jako czarodziejka, że nie ujawnię niczego co powiesz, póki to zaklęcie nie zostanie zdjęte z drzwi.

Potem odłożyła różdżkę na stolik, by była na widoku.

Ginny potaknęła i odwróciła się do matki, unosząc jedną brew. Molly parsknęła zirytowana, ale powtórzyła przysięgę słowo po słowie.

Ginny westchnęła z ulgą i potarła czoło.

- W porządku. Harry nie będzie… nie, nie może być taki jak Voldemort. Nie może odwrócić się od światła, jest do tego absolutnie niezdolny – powiedziała z przekonaniem.

Serena i Molly były wyraźnie zaskoczone pewnością Ginny, ale nie wyglądały na przekonane.

- Ginny, wiem, że miłość do kogoś sprawia, że widzimy w ukochanym tylko to, co dobre… - zaczęła Serena.

Ginny parsknęła.

- Najwyraźniej nie zna pani Harry'ego. Jest taki uparty, twardogłowy, niezręczny… no naprawdę, gdybyście zobaczyły jego minę, gdy przypadkiem dotknął moich piersi, gdy całowaliśmy się nad jeziorem. To znaczy… - Ginny zamarła zszokowana, patrząc na matkę. – Eee… nie tak to chciałem ująć. Naprawdę mamo, to był przypadek. Nie że się tam znaleźliśmy, ale że on… to znaczy nie robiliśmy nic takiego… no, w sumie robiliśmy… ale tylko całowanie… naprawdę, mamo, my nie… tylko się całowaliśmy – zakończyła z desperacją w głosie.

Molly, która robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona, otworzyła już usta, ale wcięła się Serena.

- Molly, wrócimy jeszcze do tego. Ale póki co wydaje mi się, że mamy inne rzeczy do omówienia.

Molly przez moment wyglądała, jakby chciała drążyć temat popołudnia nad jeziorem, ale w końcu skinęła głową.

- Porozmawiamy o tym później, młoda damo. Teraz morze przejdźmy do rzeczy.

- Jakich rzeczy? – spytała zmieszana Ginny, patrząc ostrożnie na matkę.

- Ginny, to zaklęcie ciszy zostało nałożone z konkretnego powodu, pamiętasz? – spytała delikatnie Serena, ostudzając nieco temperament Molly.

- Co? A, tak. Eeee…

- Miałaś nam powiedzieć, czemu Harry nigdy nie może stać się taki jak Voldemort – podpowiedziała Serena, tłumiąc cisnący się jej na usta uśmiech.

- Tak właśnie, Harry nigdy nie może stać się taki jak Voldemort – powtórzyła dziewczyna, nie odwracając spojrzenia od matki.

Serena westchnęła i podeszła do młodej kobiety, odwracając ją od Molly. Uniosła jej twarz, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Ginny, przy tym wszystkim co wydarzyło się w życiu Harry'ego przez te wszystkie lata nie byłoby trudno posłać go w przepaść. Przy jego słabym poczuciu własnej wartości…

- Nie, tak się po prostu nie może stać – zaoponowała cicho Ginny, w końcu skupiając się z powrotem na głównym temacie rozmowy.

- Czemu? – spytała równie delikatnie Serena.

- Nie pozwoli na to jego forma animagiczna.

Serena poczuła zdumienia. _Animag?_

- Jego co, kochanie? – spytała Molly.

- Jego forma animagiczna, mamo. Nauczył się tego w lecie. I jest w tym niezły. Teraz ma to perfekcyjnie opanowane.

- Bycie animagiem nie zapobiega zwrotowi ku złemu, Ginny – zauważyła spokojnie Serena.

- To zależy od tego jaką formę przybiera dany człowiek.

- Słusznie – przyznała Serena. – Ale to by oznaczało transformację w magiczne stworzenie, a to coś niezwykle rzadkiego. Nie było takiego animaga od setek lat – kontynuowała pod nosem. Zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. – Ale jaka forma zapobiegłaby złu? To musiałoby być coś w rodzaju jednorożca, albo… - urwała. Okręciła się na pięcie i spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Ginny.

- Albo feniksa – uzupełniła spokojnie Ginny.

Serena poczuła jak opada jej szczęka, ale nie była w stanie się opanować. _Feniks? Jasny gwint! Nic dziwnego, że Ginny jest taka pewna! I to wyjaśnia ten pierścień, który wykonał Harry. To oznacza…_

Zamknęła oczy i przeniosła spojrzenie na Molly, która siedziała z wypisanym na twarzy wyrazem oszołomienia i niedowierzania.

- Masz rację, Ginny – powiedziała cicho. Spojrzała z powrotem na dziewczynę i po raz pierwszy zauważyła pierścionek na jej palcu. Ujęła ją za rękę i przesunęła opuszkiem po klejnocie. Uśmiechnęła się. – Harry nie może stać się zły.

- Harry ma dużo problemów, pani profesor, ale bycie złym do nich nie należy – powiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem. Odwróciła się do matki i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. – Oj mamo, daj spokój. Harry jest na razie bezpieczny. Jego forma animagiczna nie pozwoli mu na zostanie nowym Voldemortem. Wydawało mi się, że będziesz z tego zadowolona, a nie oszołomiona.

Molly westchnęła i potarła oczy.

- Animag w rodzinie. Animag. I to absolutnie niezarejestrowany. Na Merlina! – spojrzała w górę na wyszczerzoną od ucha do ucha córkę i parsknęła z irytacją. – Przynajmniej nie został psem! Kot by dostał świra!

Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem, a jej mama uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Serena patrzyła na nie zdumiona.

- Rodzinny żart – wyjaśniła Molly. – Z tymi wszystkimi informacjami zdecydowanie czuję się lepiej – przyznała, zmieniając temat. – Sereno, nie sądzę, żebyśmy musiały się martwić o to, ze Harry odwróci się od światła.

- Na szczęście nie. Ginny, dziękuję, że nam powiedziałaś. To duża ulga.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Proszę was tylko, byście dotrzymały słowa.

Obie kobiety potaknęły.

- No dobrze. Ginny, kochanie, wspominałaś coś o całowaniu się. Może powinnyśmy przejść do nowego tematu, hmm?

Ginny skrzywiła się. Molly chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, ale Ginny weszła jej w słowo:

- Mamo, naprawdę nie masz się o co martwić. Starałam się bardzo mocno, ale Harry…

Westchnęła i zganiła się w myślach.

- Byliśmy w miejscu, o którym powiedziała nam Parvati. Jest odosobnione, a od strony szkoły osłania je duża skała. Zaczęliśmy się całować. Harry przypadkiem dotknął mojej piersi i był tak przerażony, że będę na niego zła, że odskoczył, jakbym cisnęła w niego klątwą. Błagał mnie, żebym nie była na niego zła, niemal ze łzami w oczach. Nawet gdy starałam się go przekonać, że to w porządku, nie chciał posunąć się dalej niż całowanie. Naprawdę się starałam, mamo i może powinnam się wstydzić, ale nie wstydzę się w najmniejszym stopniu. Na początku było mi przykro, ale on powiedział, że chce, by nasz pierwszy raz był wyjątkowy, idealny. Dalej trochę mnie to boli, ale chyba rozumiem co próbował mi powiedzieć. Wiem, że mnie pragnął, widziałam jak walczy, by odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Zamiast tego siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. W końcu na niego nakrzyczałam, bo powiedział mi, że nie chce nic planować na przyszłość. Miał pewne marzenie, ale nie wierzył w nie, częściowo dlatego, że Dumbledore kiedyś mu powiedział… jak on to ujął? Powiedział, że Dumbledore rzekł do niego: „Naprawdę niczego nie daje pogrążanie się w marzeniach". Na Merlina, ten człowiek tak skrzywdził Harry'ego!

Ginny zaczęła łkać, ale mówiła dalej:

- Naciskałam go i w końcu wyznał mi swoje marzenie. Powiedział, że chce spędzić resztę swojego życia ze mną, wychować dzieci i mieć taką kochającą rodzinę jak nasza. Ale dla niego to tylko sen, który się nie ziści z powodu tego kim jest i co musi zrobić.

Ginny zamilkła i spojrzała na matkę, błagając spojrzeniem, by powiedziała jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Molly przez moment spoglądała na córkę, a jej oczy zaszły łzami.

- Ginny, kochanie, ten chłopak to skarb. Nawet ja widzę, jak bardzo mu na tobie zależy. A skoro wiem już o jego formie animagicznej, wiem też jakim cudem staliście się sobie tak bliscy w lecie, mimo że był zamknięty u tych okropnych mugoli. Nie żebym była zachwycona, że tak bardzo chcesz mu się oddać, ale kim ja jestem, by cię winić? Byłam w twoim wieku, gdy uznałam, że to twój ojciec jest tym jedynym.

Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i dodała:

- Byłoby miło, gdyby Artur wykazał tyle samo opanowania.

Molly zamilkła na moment i zamyśliła się.

- Ginny, chciałabym, żebyś mi coś obiecała. Nie oczekuję, że będziesz trzymała ręce przy sobie, ale obiecaj mi, że podejmiesz wszelkie środki zaradcze, by nie zrobić ze mnie babci przynajmniej do skończenia szkoły. Merlin wie, że kocham Harry'ego jak własnych synów i byłabym zachwycona, gdybyście zostali razem, ale jestem za młoda by być babcią. Radzę, żebyś się nie spieszyła. On nie przypomina innych chłopaków, z którymi chodziłaś.

Serena siedziała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Gdy Molly na chwilę przerwała, wpadła jej w słowo.

- Ginny, ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz. Czy Harry naprawdę nie wierzy, by miał jakąś przyszłość?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Powiedziałam mu, żeby przestał tak gadać i że zamierzam sprawić, by jego sen się ziścił, ale nie jestem pewna czy mi uwierzył.

- Wiesz czemu tak uważa? – spytała cicho Serena.

Ginny potaknęła ponownie i powiedziała:

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę pani tego powiedzieć, nawet pod przysięgą. To tajemnica, a Harry nigdy nie wybaczyłby mi jej wyjawienia. Powiem tylko, że jego zdaniem jestem powodem, dla którego ma w ogóle jakąkolwiek szansę na przyszłość.

- Ginny, chyba będziesz musiała go przekonać, że zawsze należy mieć nadzieję. Kto wie, może złamiesz opór tego chłopaka. Musze przyznać, że szesnastolatek z tak mocnym charakterem to coś niebywałego. A na pewno przez ciebie musi często wchodzić pod zimny prysznic. Nie żebym była w stu procentach zadowolona, z tego co usłyszałam, ale uspokoiłaś mnie nieco. Czy Harry czeka na ciebie w pokoju wspólnym?

Ginny skinęła głową zmartwiona.

- W porządku. Dajmy mu jakąś wymówkę dla tego spotkania. Co powiesz na godzinny szlaban jutro za te twoje łajnobomby? Usiądziemy tu przy herbacie i porozmawiamy o sposobach na uwiedzenie pana Pottera o żelaznej sile woli. W końcu oswoiłam Severusa Snape'a, mogę mieć pewne rady co do postępowania z Harrym Potterem.

Molly zachichotała, a zawstydzona Ginny wbiła spojrzenie w stopy.

Obie rudowłose czarodziejki wstały, podziękowały Serenie i wyszły z apartamentu. Uściskały się i Ginny ruszyła do pokoju wspólnego. Molly wyszła z zasięgu hogwardzkich osłon, wzięła głęboki oddech i deportowała się do Nory z cichym pyknięciem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora:<strong> To jak na razie najdłuższy rozdział. mam nadzieję, że kolejne nie będą już tak długie, ale trzeba było omówić wiele spraw._

_Rozłam między Harrym a Dumbledorem w końcu zacznie się zmniejszać, ale niezbyt szybko. Miałem wystarczająco dużo problemu, by wymyślić jak stworzyć ten rozłam nie niszcząc jednocześnie połowy okolicy._

_Wiem, że niektórzy ludzie niekoniecznie lubią milszego Snape'a, ale nie jest to przecież zupełnie nowy pomysł. W tej historii, i to dość szybko, Harry i Severus zaczną się zaprzyjaźniać. Jeśli interesuje was temat przyjaźni między Snapem i Harrym, proponuję poczytać opowiadania Celebony. Pamiętajcie, mówię tu o przyjaźni, a nie jakimś slashu. Szczerze mówiąc od historii z pairingami homo robi mi się niedobrze [mi też – przyp. tłumacza], ale każdy ma prawo do własnego zdania._

_Niektórzy z was pytali czemu Harry nie użył magii przeciwko Dursleyom. Nawet jeśli zapomnimy o prawach zabraniających użycia magii przeciwko mugolom, mamy do czynienia ze znęcaniem się nad dzieckiem. Często ofiary długotrwałej przemocy zaczynają uważać, że jest w tym jakaś ich wina i zasługują na bycie ofiarą. Pamiętajcie też, że Vernon zaskoczył Harry'ego na koniec lata, ogłuszając go pierwszym ciosem. Harry nie nadawał się do walki._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Ten rozdział sprawił mi trochę problemów, a i czasu było jakby mniej, ale postaram się wrzucić następny nieco szybciej. Jeszcze raz serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom, zwłaszcza tym który zostawiają parę słów od siebie._

_Zapraszam też na mojego bloga: zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blox[kropka]pl_


	5. Historia Snape'a

_**Od autora: **Nic z tego nie jest moje. postacie i świat HP są własnością JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5 – Historia Snape'a<strong>

**Nora**

Molly i Artur Weasleyowie zasiedli do obiadu. Odkąd ich ostatnie dziecko udało się do Hogwartu, Nora wydawała się strasznie pusta i cicha. Oboje unieśli głowy, gdy usłyszeli skrobanie w okno. Artur uchylił je, a do środka wleciała Hedwiga, lądując obok Molly.

- To sowa Harry'ego! – powiedziała. - Mam nadzieję, że nic złego się nie stało.

Szybko odwiązała list, podczas gdy Artur przygotował miseczkę z wodą i sowie przysmaki. Hedwiga napiła się, zjadła odrobinę, po czym wyleciała w drogę powrotną.

Molly otworzyła list i zabrała się za lekturę. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Zaniepokojony Artur nachylił się do niej.

- Co się stało, Molly? Coś nie tak?

- Nie, kochany, wszystko w porządku. Ale niektóre nasze rodzone dzieci mogłyby nauczyć się od Harry'ego jak pisać listy – odpowiedziała, podając mu pergamin.

_Droga Mamo, drogi Tato,  
>strasznie dziwnie to brzmi. Nie jestem pewien jak do Państwa mówić. Pani i panie Weasley? Mamo i Tato? Wuju i Ciociu? Nie, to ostatnie raczej odpada. Jestem pewien, że ustalimy coś, gdy spotkamy się na ferie świąteczne.<em>

_Jak na razie lekcje są w porządku, na większości idzie mi całkiem nieźle. Profesor McGonagall wydaje się być bardzo zadowolona z moich osiągnięć w wyczarowywaniu przedmiotów. Zrobiłem jej zastawę stołową ozdobioną herbem Gryffindoru. Była z tego naprawdę zadowolona. Reszta moich przedmiotów też chyba idzie dobrze. Wydaje mi się jednak, że coś jest nie tak z profesorem Snapem. W tym roku nie odjął mi jeszcze ani jednego punktu. Jasne, ciągle się wyzłośliwia i robi wściekłe miny, ale wygląda na to, że niesamowicie złagodniał!_

_Ron radzi sobie świetnie! Powoli staje się najlepszym obrońcą, jaki grał w ostatnich latach w barwach Gryffindoru. Ostatnio na treningu Ron zagapił się na Mionkę, która siedziała na trybunach i kafel niemal zwalił go z miotły. Więc jeśli napisze Państwu o podbitym oku, to właśnie stąd je ma. Jak go znam to pewnie będzie się upierał, że zrobił mu to jakiś Ślizgon, gdy Ron bronił swojego honoru._

_Ginny radzi sobie wyśmienicie! Ma mnóstwo pracy poza lekcjami, w końcu to rok jej SUM-ów, ale Hermiona i ja pomagamy jej gdy tylko możemy. Jest naprawdę fantastyczna i taka ładna! Ale wydaje mi się, że już to Państwo wiedzą._

_Piszę ten list częściowo z powodu Ginny. To trochę niezręczne i niechętnie to poruszam, ale chciałem Państwa prosić o dwie sprawy._

_Po pierwsze, czy mógłbym zaprosić trzy osoby na obiad bożonarodzeniowy? Remus i Tonks są niemal moją rodziną. Mam dobrego przyjaciela, charłaka, który może przyjść z Remusem. Pracowałem u niego ostatniego lata i był dla mnie naprawdę dobry. Mieszka tu w Anglii zupełnie sam i wydaje mi się, że nie powinien spędzać świąt w samotności. Mam nadzieję, że się Państwo zgodzą, ale obiecuję, że nie napiszę do Remusa, póki nie dostanę odpowiedzi._

_Druga sprawa jest dla mnie trudniejsza i naprawdę niechętnie ją poruszam. Mam nadzieję, że nie wściekną się Państwo na mnie. W tym tygodniu mamy weekend w Hogsmeade. W następny weekend będzie Bal Halloweenowy. Grono pedagogiczne ogłosiło też, że będziemy mieli w tym roku Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Chciałbym bardzo kupić Ginny, Ronowi i Mince nowe szaty wyjściowe, ale jak znam Rona, to się wścieknie, nazwie to jałmużną i znienawidzi mnie na zawsze. Pisałem już o tym Remusowi i, jeśli się Państwo zgodzą, on przeleje na Pastwa konto pieniądze do wysłania Ginny i Ronowi. Chciałbym, żeby Ginny miała w tym roku coś naprawdę ładnego i wyjątkowego, zasługuje na to. Nie muszą Państwo mówić skąd wzięły się pieniądze. To po prostu coś, co chcę zrobić dla niej, Rona i Mionki. Proszę mnie nie zrozumieć źle, chcę to zrobić dla mojej rodziny. Jeśli się Państwo zgodzą, proszę skontaktować się przez Fiuu z Remusem._

_Mam nadzieję, że czują się Państwo dobrze i nie mogę się już doczekać świąt._

_Wasz kochający syn (?),  
>Harry<em>

Wymienili spojrzenia, jakie mogą wymienić tylko małżonkowie z długim stażem. Artur odchrząknął i powiedział:

- Widzę co masz na myśli. Nawet listy od Percy'ego i Ginny nigdy nie były takie długie. A co do jego pytania o pieniądze, to muszę przyznać, że po raz pierwszy słyszę o chłopaku, który pisze do domu, by _dać_ swojej rodzinie pieniądze. Może skontaktuję się z Remusem i dowiem się o co chodzi?

Molly potaknęła i zaczęła zmywać, podczas gdy Artur udał się do salonu, by porozumieć się przez Fiuu z Remusem Lupinem.

Po dziesięciu minutach Molly siedziała przy stole w kuchni, czytając ponownie list od Harry'ego. Artur wrócił z trudnym do odgadnięcia wyrazem twarzy.

- Kochanie, co powiedział Remus? – spytała.

- Molly zdawałaś sobie sprawę, że gdy Harry osiągnie pełnoletniość będzie jedną z najbogatszych partii w tym kraju? Remus powiedział, że rozmawiał z Harrym i przekonał go do przekazania rozsądniejszej kwoty. Harry chciał początkowo przelać nam pół miliona galeonów! Remus zapewnił go, że nawet najbardziej ekstrawaganckie szaty wyjściowe dla czterech osób nie powinny kosztować więcej niż 500 galeonów. Powiedziałem Remusowi, żeby zrobił przelew, a my wyślemy je dzieciakom w tym tygodniu. Remus powiedział, żeby nie kłopotać się wysyłaniem pieniędzy dla Harry'ego, bo on może po prostu obciążyć swoje skrytki. SKRYTKI!

Molly przez moment miała zmartwioną minę, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się szeroko i powiedziała:

- Wygląda na to, że nasza Ginny wybrała sobie dobrego kawalera.

Artur zamrugał zdumiony, ale zaraz sam się roześmiał.

- Zawsze powtarzała, że znajdzie sobie księcia. Chyba faktycznie jej się udało – zmarszczył brwi i kontynuował: - Molly, co zrobimy, jeśli znowu zaproponuje nam podobne pieniądze?

- Przyjmiemy je, bo daje je nam z miłości. On nas nie próbuje kupić, po prostu taki już jest, Czytałeś ten list. Harry uważa nas za swoją rodzinę. Przyjmiemy to i będziemy żyli jak wcześniej. Pieniądze nie zmienią tego kim jesteśmy.

Artur pokiwał głową. Nagle zbladł. Molly podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Arturze, co się stało?

- Molly, nie myślisz chyba… że… to znaczy… rozmowa… on chyba nie potrzebuje rozmowy o seksie? Jak ja miałbym to zrobić, jeśli wiedziałbym, że on w jej trakcie myśli o naszej córce?

Molly roześmiała się i rzuciła Arturowi spojrzenie, które ten dawno nauczył się interpretować. Było to spojrzenie mówiące: „_wpadłeś po uszy, a ja z radością będę obserwowała jak próbujesz się wygrzebać_". Ale na głos powiedziała tylko:

- Jestem pewien, że wspaniale sobie z tym poradzisz.

* * *

><p><strong>Lekcja Obrony Przed Czarną Magią<strong>

Ostatnie półtora miesiąca na lekcjach Obrony stanowiło zupełnie nowe doświadczenie dla Harry'ego. Nie żeby nauczył się czegoś nadzwyczajnego, większość z tematów znał od podszewki. Ale fascynujące było zachowanie profesora Snape'a. Najwyraźniej nie był on już tym samym człowiekiem co wcześniej. Harry nie miał pojęcia jak mogło się to stać, ale ewidentnie pani Snape miała większy wpływ na męża, niż się Harry'emu wydawało.

Tego dnia klasa miała pojedynkować się przy użyciu zaklęcia tłukącego. Chodziło o to, by uderzyć swojego przeciwnika, co dawało efekt podobny do ciosu kijem, i rozbroić go.

Harry miał związane ręce i świetnie o tym wiedział. Miał zmierzyć się z Nigelem Haydockiem z Hufflepuffu. Nigel był niezłym uczniem, naprawdę fajnym Puchonem. Ale Nigel Haydock był dość przeciętny w pojedynkach.

Problemem był gwałtowny skok poziomu mocy w zaklęciach Harry'ego. Nie mógł użyć tego zaklęcia na przeciwniku, bo jego siła zabiłaby chłopaka. Harry starannie rozważył wszystkie możliwości. Ron i Hermiona spoglądali na niego dziwnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z problemu. Nie wiedzieli czemu Harry wygląda na takiego zatroskanego. Harry zauważył wzrost mocy zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej i nie zdążył nikomu jeszcze o tym powiedzieć. Uznał, że jest to efekt częstego ostatnio korzystania z magii bezróżdżkowej.

Niezależnie jednak od przyczyn tego zjawiska, musiał albo celowo przegrać walkę, albo znaleźć sposób na zwycięstwo bez użycia zaklęcia tłukącego.

Harry został wyrwany z zamyślenia, gdy profesor Snape wywołał jego nazwisko.

- Potter, Haydock, teraz wy.

Obaj uczniowie weszli do kręgu pojedynkowego. Nigel był ewidentnie zdenerwowany. Nikt jeszcze nie zdołał pokonać Harry'ego Pottera. Niepewnie popatrywał na Harry'ego i nerwowo oblizywał usta. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Miał już pewien pomysł. Mógł być niebezpieczny, bo nie był w stanie użyć tarczy, ale to mogło zadziałać. Może zdoła tak przerazić Nigela, by go rozbroić?

Harry przyjął pozycję bojową, około dwanaście metrów od przeciwnika. Nigel wciąż wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

- Przygotować różdżki! – Snape warknął pierwszą komendę. Harry wyszarpnął swoją różdżkę.

- Ukłonić się przeciwnikowi!

To był jeden z głupszych elementów całego rytuału. Przecież Śmierciożercy nie będą czekali, by się im ukłonić. Mimo to Harry wykonał przepisowy ukłon.

- JUŻ! – warknął Snape.

Harry przykucnął i wymamrotał „Illudo Multicultellus". Nagle kilkanaście noży pofrunęło przez krąg ku Nigelowi. Puchon pisnął przerażony i cisnął zaklęciem tłukącym, nim Harry zdołał unieść zaklęcie tarczy. Harry próbował rzucić Protego, ale zanim mu się to udało, zaklęcie tłukące uderzyło Harry'ego w bok, ciskając nim o ścianę. Noże przeleciały niepowstrzymane przez tarczę Nigela, a następnie przez samego chłopaka nie czyniąc mu krzywdy, choć ten i tak wyglądał, jakby za moment miał zemdleć. Noże były jedynie iluzją, a Harry nie mógł podnosić tarczy, jeśli chciał kontrolować iluzję.

Różdżka wypadła Harry'emu z dłoni i na moment zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Odzyskał świadomość chwilę później, gdy osuwał się po ścianie. Harry był pewien, że ponownie połamał sobie żebra. Nie myśląc o tym co robi, ponownie przywołał różdżkę do ręki.

- STAĆ! – zadudnił Snape. Lekcja dobiegała już końca. Snape podszedł do Harry'ego, nachylił się nad nim i warknął: - Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów, panie Potter dostaje pan szlaban. Dzisiaj w moim biurze po kolacji.

Harry spojrzał na nauczyciela i mruknął:

- Miło, że pan do nas wrócił.

Jednak gdy tylko uświadomił sobie co powiedział, skrzywił się.

Snape wydawał się gotowy rozszarpać go na strzępy. Jednak ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, nauczyciel zdołał się opanować. W końcu odezwał się spokojniejszym i mniej aroganckim tonem:

- Potter, potrzebuje pan iść do szpitala?

Harry wzdrygnął się i starał nie oddychać za głęboko.

- Chyba tak, panie profesorze. Wydaje mi się, że złamałem jedno albo dwa żebra.

Snape przywołał Rona i Hermionę i powiedział im, że lekcja już niemal skończona, więc mogą zabrać Harry'ego do Madam Pomfrey.

Trio wyszło, z Harrym opierającym się mocno na Ronie. Lekcja skończyła się zaraz po ich wyjściu.

Snape usiadł przy biurku zastanawiając się nad tym co właśnie zobaczył. Harry celowo przegrał pojedynek, robiąc sobie przy okazji krzywdę, a potem przywołał do siebie swoją różdżkę, nie używając do tego innej różdżki! Nie podobało mu się to, co zobaczył i zamierzał wydobyć informacje na ten temat od Harry'ego wieczorem, nawet jeśli miałby je z niego wyciągać siłą.

Wspomniał pojedynek i aż się wzdrygnął, gdy przypomniał sobie lecące noże. W głowie zawirowały mu wspomnienia, niektórego słodkie, niektóre gorzkie. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął.

* * *

><p><strong>Wspomnienia Snape'a, początek minonego lata<strong>

Snape słyszał stłumione głosy w pobliżu. Nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów, ale rozpoznał tembr Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor czymś się martwił. Nim? Nie był pewny. Dziwnie uspokojony bliskością Dumbledore'a, Snape ponownie zapadł się w ciemność.

Mroczny Znak zaczął go piec zaraz po tym, gdy skończył ostatnią swoją lekcję. Wszedł do biura i zamknął drzwi. Wziął swoją szatę i maskę Śmierciożercy, skurczył je zaklęciem i schował do kieszeni. Skontaktował się przez Fiuu z gabinetem dyrektora i poinformował Dumbledore'a o wezwaniu. Usłyszał krótkie „Powodzenia, Severusie". Wyszedł z biura i udał się do bram Hogwartu.

Gdy wyszedł z zasięgu osłon odetchnął głęboko, oczyścił umysł i teleportował się blisko miejsca ostatecznego przeznaczenia, by ubrać strój Śmierciożercy. Gdy już się odział, teleportował się wprost do Czarnego Pana. Ukłonił się głęboko i powiedział:

- Mój Panie, wezwałeś mnie, więc przybyłem.

- Severusie – chropowaty głos Czarnego Pana przyprawiał go o dreszcze. – Miło z twojej strony, że zechciałeś do nas dołączyć. Jesteś wiernym sługą, nieprawdaż? Podejdź bliżej!

Głos ranił jego nerwy niczym bat.

- Jak mój pan rozkaże – odpowiedział pokornie Severus. Wyprostował się i zbliżył do Czarnego Pana.

_Małe zgromadzenie_, pomyślał. _Glizdogon, Lucjusz Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle._

Severus stanął przed Czarnym Panem i czekał. Nie należało nazywać go Voldemortem, nawet w myślach. Czarny Pan łatwo przenikał myśli swoich sług, nawet tak dobrze wyszkolonych jak Snape. _I gra znowu się zaczyna_, pomyślał Snape, ale zaraz uporządkował swoje myśli.

- Jak mogę służyć, mój panie? – spytał Severus.

- Crucio! – powiedział Voldemort znudzonym tonem.

Severus zwalił się na kolana, a ból przenikał każdą pojedynczą komórkę jego ciała. Zwinął się w kłębek, wrzeszcząc. Usłyszał kolejne głosy wypowiadające to zaklęcie niewybaczalne i nie mógł już dłużej myśleć.

Gdy odzyskał zmysły, spróbował się wyprostować, jednak każdy ruch powodował atak bólu. W końcu zdołał uklęknąć przed Czarnym Panem i uniósł głowę, by ujrzeć stojącego nad nim Lucjusza Malfoya.

- Dobrze się bawisz, Severusie? Bo ja jak najbardziej – odezwał się Lucjusz z samozadowoleniem.

- Lucjuszu – powiedział ostrzegawczo Czarny Pan. Lucjusz przysunął się do jego boku, a Voldemort mówił dalej: - Być może mój lojalny sługa zastanawia się, po co go dziś wezwałem.

Nacisk położony przez niego na słowo „lojalny" sprawił, że w głowie Severusa rozbrzmiały dzwonki alarmowe. _On wie! Na Merlina, on wie!_

- Ale czy zasługuje, by mu to powiedzieć, mój pani? – spytał niewinnie Lucjusz.

- Pamiętaj o swoim miejscu, Lucjuszu! – warknął Czarny Pan.

- Oczywiście, mój panie – odpowiedział z ukłonem Lucjusz.

- Wszyscy dostaniecie to, na co zasługujecie, nawet ty, Lucjuszu – powiedział beztrosko Czarny Pan. – Ale nie jesteśmy tu po to, by to teraz omawiać. To z Severusem musimy się uporać. Z Severusem i jego zdradą.

Snape gwałtownie uniósł głowę, co wywołało nowe fale bólu przenikające przez jego ciało.

- Mój panie! Nigdy by się nie ośmielił…

- Cisza! – ryknął Czarny Pan. – Zaprzeczanie nic ci nie da! O nie, wiem co zrobiłeś. Szpiegujesz dla starucha? MNIE szpiegujesz? CRUCIO!

Eksplozja bólu i świat rozpłynął się w czerni.

* * *

><p>Severus obudził się i jęknął. <em>Gdzie jestem<em>, spytał sam siebie. W tej samej chwili usłyszał głos z prawej.

- Czujesz ból?

Drgnął i syknął z bólu. Otworzył oczy i ku zaskoczeniu ujrzał przed sobą najbardziej błękitne oczy jakie w życiu widział. Zamrugał, starając się zorientować co właściwie widzi. Kobietę. Tak, to była kobieta. Jej oczy pełne troski. Odwrócił oczy i ujrzał delikatną dłoń trzymającą szklankę.

- Nazywam się Serena. Jestem tu, by ci pomóc. Jesteś już bezpieczny. Albus Dumbledore cię znalazł. Jesteś bezpieczny – powtórzyła delikatnie.

- Gdzie…? – jego głos brzmiał, jakby ktoś przesuwał szkłem po skale. Odchrząknął, by spróbować ponownie, ale kobieta się wtrąciła.

- W porządku, słyszałam. Jesteś w Hogwarcie. Skrzydło Szpitalne. Albus sprowadził mnie, bym uwarzyła eliksiry. Madam Pomfrey to świetna pielęgniarka, ale nie potrafi uwarzyć eliksiru, choćby od tego miało zależeć jej życie – rzuciła lekko kobieta.

_Racja_, skonstatował Severus.

- Przyniosłam ci coś przeciwbólowego. Można to podać dożylnie, ale byłoby lepiej, gdybyś przyjął to doustnie.

Wyciągnęła dziwny plastikowy przedmiot z kieszeni, włożyła go do szklanki i wygięła górę, by umożliwić mu picie. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego zdumienie.

- To jest słomka. Mugolski wynalazek. Bardzo przydatny. Ułatwia picie komuś leżącemu. Niestety nie działa dobrze ze wszystkimi eliksirami – kontynuowała. – Niektóre reagują bardzo mocno z materiałem, z którego jest zrobiona, co może dawać nieprzewidywalne rezultaty. Ale obiecuję, że ten jest bezpieczny.

Nachyliła się, ustawiła górę szklanki równo z krawędzią łóżka i ustawiła koniec słomki przy jego ustach.

- Weź końcówkę do ust i ssij. Zaufaj mi, będzie dobrze.

Severus, ciągle nieprzekonany, zrobił jak go prosiła. Szlag, to działało! Skończył eliksir, opadł na poduszki i wzdrygnął się.

- Wiem, że cię boli, ale eliksir wkrótce powinien zadziałać. Postaraj się zasnąć, jeśli zdołasz.

Odwróciła się, by wyjść.

- Poczekaj – rzekł głosem ochrypłym do długiego nieużywania. Gdy odwróciła się, mógł jej się lepiej przyjrzeć. Czy gdzieś już ją widział? Miała gładką, mocno opaloną skórę. Srebrne fale włosów spływały do wąskiej talii. Srebrne? Była zdecydowanie zbyt młoda na siwe włosy. Jej oczy… niebieskie… pamiętał te oczy!

- Imię… zapomniałem… - wykrztusił.

- Twoje czy moje? – spytała bezczelnie.

Zobaczył w jej oczach wesołe błyski. Boże, ma oczy jak Albus. Jakby jednego nie wystarczyło!

- Twoje – warknął.

- Serena, Serena Ramos, Mistrzyni Eliksirów i okazjonalna pielęgniarka. Odpoczywaj.

* * *

><p>Stracił rachubę jak często cucono go po kolejnych sesjach tortur. Nie istniało nic poza bólem. Gdy poprzednio odzyskał przytomność, wrzucili go do małego, ciemnego pomieszczenia. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tam przebywał.<p>

- Albusie, przykro mi – wyszeptał. – Tym razem chyba nie wrócę.

Ktoś szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i Severus osłonił oczy przed ostrym światłem pochodni wniesionej do pomieszczenia.

- Wstawaj! – warknął Lucjusz Malfoy, kopiąc go w plecy. – Czarny Pan chce z tobą rozmawiać.

Severus stłumił jęk, uniósł się niepewnie na trzęsące się nogi i spróbował złapać równowagę. Malfoy chwycił go za ramię i pchnął przez drzwi. Severus potknął się i padł na kolana. Szarpnięto go w górę i Crabbe z Malfoyem zawlekli go do pokoju, w którym czekał Czarny Pan. Malfoy pchnął go po raz ostatni i Snape wylądował przed Voldemortem na kolanach i łokciach.

- Severusie, jak miło, że przeżyłeś. Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze naszej zabawy. Obiecałem coś Lucjuszowi.

Malfoy kopnął go w brzuch. Severus upadł na bok i zwinął się w kłębek, tłumiąc krzyk. Dłonie chwyciły go za kostki i nadgarstki, rozciągając go na podłodze. Ujrzał, że to stary Goyle trzyma go za nogi. _Crabbe pewnie trzyma mnie za ręce_, pomyślał, nieco zamroczony.

- No dobrze. Severusie, wiem że miałeś kilka ciężkich dni. Ale chcę, żebyś mógł się w pełni cieszyć tym co nastąpi. Więc ci pomogę – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Jestem pewien, że docenisz moje starania. Albo nie. Tak czy inaczej, nie ma to większego znaczenia. Gotowy?

_Co teraz?_ pomyślał Severus i niemal parsknął śmiechem. _Zaczynam wariować. Ale to chyba dobrze, nie? Czy szaleńcy czują ból? Spać. Chcę spać. Miłosierna ciemności…_

- Excito! – zawołał Czarny Pan i Severus natychmiast odzyskał przytomność. Całe oszołomienie zniknęło, a jego umysł był równie bystry jak zawsze.

- Severusie? – spytał Czarny Pan.

- Tak, mój panie? – wychrypiał Snape.

- O, dobrze. Rozumiesz mnie?

- Tak.

- Znakomicie. A teraz słuchaj. Żadne zaprzeczenia ci nie pomogą. Wiedziałem, że jest wśród nas zdrajca, ale jak go znaleźć? Lucjusz podejrzewał cię od dłuższego czasu. Początkowo uznałem, że to po prostu zazdrość. Ale nalegał. Zaproponował test. Rozbawił mnie jego pomysł, więc pozwoliłem mu go przeprowadzić. Powiedział trzem osobom o nadchodzącym ataku Śmierciożerców. Słuchasz mnie, Severusie?

- Tak, mój panie – wyszeptał Severus.

- Dobrze. Parkinsonowi powiedziano o planowanym ataku na mugolską wioskę w pobliżu Otley. McNairowi o ataku na wioskę koło Haverhill. A tobie, tobie powiedziano o ataku na Hogsmeade. Pamiętasz, jak Lucjusz ci o tym mówił?

- Tak…

- Rezultaty naszego małego testu? Żaden auror nie pojawił się w Otley ani w Haverhill. A pojawili się w Hogsmeade. Tak właśnie. Lucjusz i Jameson obserwowali z Trzech Mioteł jak aurorzy gromadzą się na ulicach Hogsmeade. Co ciekawe szkolny weekend w tej wiosce został odwołany zaraz po twoim powrocie do zamku. Jak sądzisz Severusie, czemu to się stało?

- Mój panie, proszę, mogę wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Wyjaśnić? Tu nie ma nic do wyjaśniania! Zdradziłeś mnie!

- Mój panie…

- CISZA! Nie odzywaj się! Nie chcę słyszeć z twoich ust niczego poza wrzaskami bólu. Dumbledore dostanie swojego szpiega z powrotem, ale w kawałkach. Lucjuszu, zadbaj o to.

- Jak mój pan każe – odpowiedział Lucjusz, kłaniając się nisko.

Lucjusz stanął nad Snapem.

- Wygląda na to, że już nie jesteś pupilkiem, Severusie – wyszeptał z zadowolenie. Uniósł swoją laskę i opuścił ją z całą siłą na tułów Snape'a. Severus wrzasnął, czując jak pękają mu trzy żebra.

- Podoba mi się ten odgłos, Lucjuszu – pochwalił Czarny Pan.

- Dziękuję, mój panie – odrzekł Lucjusz, kopiąc mocno Snape'a w bok, wywołując tym samym kolejny wrzask.

Ostatecznie Lucjusz połamał Severusowi za pomocą swojej laski cztery żebra, obie nogi, prawą rękę i lewy obojczyk. Kiedy mdlał lub odpływał, przerywali, by go ocucić. Snape stracił poczucie czasu. Zdawało mu się, że minęły całe lata, jeśli nie dekady.

W końcu Czarny Pan się znudził i kazał Lucjuszowi zmienić taktykę. Malfoy klęknął przy Severusie i odłożył laskę.

- Teraz zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa – powiedział ze złowrogim uśmiechem. Jestem pewien, że ci się spodoba.

Snape był w pełni przytomny, choć każda część jego ciała płonęła koszmarnym bólem. Lucjusz wyciągnął długi, srebrny sztylet, ukryty w pochwie pod szatami. _Lucjusz zawsze lubił krwawą robotę_, pomyślał Snape.

- Gotowy? – spytał lekko Lucjusz.

- Bierz się do roboty, bufonie! To był zawsze twój problem, Malfoy – warknął Severus. – Brakuje ci jakiegokolwiek wyczucia stylu!

Wściekły Lucjusz wbił mu sztylet w bok, aż czubek oparł się o żebro. Severus wrzasnął, a potem splunął Malfoyowi w twarz. Lucjusz zaczął przekręcać sztylet w ranie.

- O tak, Dumbledore dostanie cię z powrotem, ale wątpię, by zostało ci wystarczająco dużo skóry, by zdołał cię rozpoznać – warknął.

Lucjusz wyjął sztylet powoli, potęgując cierpienie, po czym zwrócił się do Voldemorta i ukłonił się.

- Czy mój pan pozwoli?

- Oczywiście. Zawsze z radością daję moim zwolennikom to, czego pragną. Nawet kochany Severus otrzyma śmierć, której tak desperacko pragnie. Oczywiście w odpowiednim czasie. Zakończ to, Lucjuszu. Ale upewnij się, że pożyje na tyle długo, by dotrzeć do bram Hogwartu. Niech umrze w ramionach starca!

- Jak mój pan sobie życzy – ukłonił się Lucjusz. Odwrócił się do Severusa, uśmiechnął się sadystycznie i powrócił do krwawej roboty.

* * *

><p>Severus obudził się zlany potem. Dyszał ciężko, mrugał oczami i starał się uspokoić walące serce. Drgnął gwałtownie, gdy jakaś dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia.<p>

- Spokojnie – usłyszał delikatny głos. – Jesteś bezpieczny. Jesteś w Hogwarcie. Pamiętasz?

Snape spojrzał w górę i ujrzał kobietę. Była jakby znajoma.

- Kim jesteś?

- I znowu to samo – odparła z uśmiechem. – Serena Ramos, pamiętasz? Pomagam Madam Pomfrey zajmować się tobą.

Zmarszczył brwi. Zdołał przypomnieć sobie delikatną dłoń na czole, cichy szmer rozmów i…

- Nucenie? – spytał.

Kobieta usiadła na krześle obok jego łóżka i roześmiała się cicho.

- Tak, to ja. Czasami nucę sobie coś, gdy pracują. Ale mówiono mi, że nie mam najlepszego głosu.

Wzięła mokrą szmatkę ze stolika obok jego łóżka i delikatnie umyła mu twarz, marszcząc brwi, gdy drgnął i próbował się odsunąć.

- Już w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny. Boli cię?

- Trochę – odpowiedział niechętnie.

- Temu możemy łatwo zaradzić – odparła z uśmiechem.

- Jak długo tu jestem?

- Prawie dwa tygodnie. Byłeś ciężko ranny, ale większość obrażeń można było łatwo wyleczyć.

- Moje obrażenia?

- Chcesz pełną listę? – spytała z szerokim uśmiechem._ Te promienne uśmiechy szybko stają się wkurzające_, pomyślał i niemal warknął.

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Gdy radosnym głosem wyrzucała z siebie listę jego urazów, Snape spoglądał na nią z wściekłością. No zupełnie jakby recytowała pieprzoną listę zakupów!

- Poza połamanymi kośćmi miałeś mnóstwo ran ciętych i kłutych, co sprawiało, że wyglądałeś jak surowy befsztyk – dodała wesoło. – Wlałyśmy w ciebie taką ilość eliksirów, że zostawiłyśmy wstrząśnienie mózgu, żeby uleczyło się naturalnie. Co prawda to paskudny uraz, ale nie na tyle groźny, żeby wywołać jakieś trwałe negatywne skutki. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc wyzdrowiejesz w stu procentach.

- Musisz być taka wesolutka? – spytał z przyganą w głosie.

Zamrugała zdziwiona i uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

- A czemu nie? To w końcu nie ja zostałam niemal wypatroszona. Poza tym miałam okazję, żeby wypróbować na tobie kilka eksperymentalnych eliksirów. Oczywiście podziałały jak marzenie. Jestem z nich bardzo dumna.

Wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

- CO ZROBIŁAŚ? – ryknął.

Usłyszał głęboki śmiech z drugiej strony łóżka. Gwałtownie obrócił głowę, krzywiąc się z bólu. Przy końcu jego łóżka stał Dumbledore, a w jego oczach tańczyły radosne ogniki.

- Widzę, że pacjent się obudził – stwierdził oczywistość.

- Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze – powiedziała wesoło Serena. Wstała i uśmiechnęła się do Dumbledore'a. – Skoro pan tu jest, pójdę po następną dawkę eliksiru, którą powinien wziąć profesor Snape.

- Oczywiście, moja droga, oczywiście. Zostaw go mi.

- Dziękuję panu. Będę z powrotem za kilka minut.

Zostawiła Snape'a z Dumbledorem i podążyła do biura Madam Pomfrey. Gdy tylko tam dotarł opadła ciężko na krzesło, przygryzła wargę i patrzyła, jak pielęgniarka uzupełnia dokumentację medyczną Severusa. Gdy w oczach wezbrały jej łzy, otarła je ze złością.

Na ten widok Madam Pomfrey uścisnęła jej dłoń.

- W porządku, moja droga, nic mu nie będzie.

- Wiem. Po prostu nie wiem czy dam radę tak dalej udawać. To zbyt ciężkie.

- Sereno, musisz to robić. Severus odrzuci każdy gest sympatii, niezależnie od kogo pochodzi. To już nie powinno długo trwać. Początkowo nie sądziłam, że to możliwe, ale obyłyśmy się bez infekcji czy powikłań. Dziewczyno, zdziałałaś cuda.

Serena uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

- Nakrzyczał na mnie. Powiedziałam mu o moich eksperymentalnych eliksirach, a on na mnie nakrzyczał.

Poppy wywróciła oczami.

- Słyszałam. Jak chyba pół zamku. To dobry znak, Sereno. Nie znasz go za dobrze, ale Severus spędził większość życia wściekły na coś lub na kogoś. Wytrącanie go z równowagi to jedyny sposób na obchodzenie się z nim. Wierz mi, mam w tym całe lata praktyki.

- Spróbuję, Poppy.

Po trzech dniach Severus obudził się, czując że ktoś go obserwuje. Obrócił głowę i ujrzał Serenę siedzącą na krześle obok łóżka. _Niech to szlag_, pomyślał. _Nikt nie powinien być tak piękny_.

- Czego chcesz? – warknął, zły na kierunek, w którym podążyły jego myśli.

Przechyliła głowę i zamyśliła się na moment, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Żeby Voldemort był martwy, nowej Błyskawicy 1500 i stanowiska nauczycielki Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Voldemort będzie musiał zaczekać, tak samo jak miotła, no ale jedno z trzech to nie najgorzej na początek.

Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens tego potoku słów. Gdy tylko zrozumiał o czym ona mówi, zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej.

- CO? – ryknął.

- Wielkie nieba – rzekła spokojnie. – Czym cię tak zdenerwowałam?

- Nauczycielka Eliksirów?

- Tak. Albus zaproponował mi wczoraj to stanowisko. Czy to nie wspaniale?

- Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi, że nie podskakuję z radości – burknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Jeśli masz ochotę sobie poskakać, nie krępuj się. Ja cię nie zamierzam powstrzymywać – zapewniła z figlarnym uśmiechem. – Oczywiście będę musiała ci pomóc, jeśli wywalisz się na tyłek, ale to może być warte zobaczenia tego jak kicasz po szpitalu.

Przechyliła głowę i popatrzyła na niego, jakby oczekiwała, ze zaraz zacznie wywijać hołubce.

- Gdzie Albus? – warknął.

- Nie ma go obecnie w Hogwarcie. Czemu, potrzebujesz czegoś?

- Najwyraźniej nowej pracy – odparł, spuszczając nogi z łóżka. oparł łokcie na kolanach, a głowę na rękach. Co dalej?

- Pracę? Ale przecież masz pracę, profesorze.

- Nie, ty przejęłaś moją pracę, pani profesor – rzucił kąśliwie.

- Twoją pracę? Ale nie mam wystarczających kwalifikacji, by uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Nie, jestem pewna, że nie zajęłam twojej posady, profesorze Snape.

- Mam na imię Severus – warknął. – I o czym ty do cholery bredzisz, kobieto?

- Serena, mam na imię Serena.

Warknął niecierpliwie. Serena zakaszlała, żeby zamaskować śmiech i spojrzała na niego.

- Kiedy Albus powiedział mi, że ma wolną pozycję nauczyciela Eliksirów, spytałam go o poprzednią osobę na tym stanowisku, to zawsze się przydaje. Jeśli nauczyciel wysadził się w powietrze, to zawsze zły znak. Niekompetentny nauczyciel sprawia, że jego uczniowie również są zagrożeniem! – czując jego zniecierpliwienie, przeszła do rzeczy: - W każdym razie Albus powiedział mi, że poprzedni nauczyciel został przeniesiony na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Kiedy spytałam kto to jest, odparł „Severus Snape, twój pacjent". Tak więc jeśli nie ma więcej Snape'ów w zamku, to masz nową posadę.

Zauważył, że jej oczy błyskają szaleńczo. _Takie piękne oczy_, pomyślał. _A włosy! Na Merlina, ona jest idealna._ Spojrzał w dół i ścisnął dłońmi skronie, jakby próbował w ten sposób zebrać myśli i burknął coś w odpowiedzi.

- Czy ten odgłos miał przekazać „Cieszę się z mojej nowej pracy" czy „Mam ochotę udusić nową nauczycielkę Eliksirów"? – spytała ze śmiechem.

- Właściwie po trochu jednego i drugiego – odparł, ponownie na nią spoglądając. – Nowy nauczyciel Obrony, co?

- Tak mi powiedział Albus.

Wstał na drżących nogach, nieco niepewnie.

- Co ty zamierzasz zrobić? – spytała wstrząśnięta.

- Musisz mi wybaczyć, pani profesor, ale zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędziłem ostatnio w łóżku. Muszę zacząć planować lekcje i doglądać kilku innych spraw.

Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale stracił równowagę. Złapała go, nim się wywrócił i pomogła usiąść z powrotem na łóżku.

- Powoli, profesorze.

- Severus, mam na imię Severus – syknął zirytowany. – Chcę wyjść z tego cholernego łóżka!

- Severus. Zapamiętam. A co do wyjścia z łóżka, to zgadzam się z całego serca! Zabrałeś mi już wystarczająco dużo czasu, leniu! Ale jeśli mogę coś zasugerować?

Warknął w odpowiedzi.

- Jasne. Może jednak trochę zwolnisz? Leżałeś na tyle długo, ze twoje mięśnie osłabły. Powoli, ale stanowczo, oto klucz do sukcesu – uświadomiła go radośnie.

_Albo ją uduszę, albo pocałuję_, pomyślał wkurzony. _Pocałuję? A to skąd się do cholery wzięło?_

Wpatrywał się w nią tak długo, aż zaczęła się niespokojnie wiercić.

- Co? – spytała wreszcie.

Nic nie odpowiedział, ale w skupieniu wpatrywał się w jej usta. Nieświadomie oblizała wargi. Zmrużył oczy i wciąż się wpatrywał. Wierciła się coraz bardziej, a na policzki zaczął jej wpływać rumieniec. _To wariactwo_, pomyślała.

Wstała gwałtownie i niemal wybiegła, mówiąc:

- Pójdę po Madam Pomfrey.

Po tygodniu Severus wszystkimi siłami wyrywał się ze szpitala, ku oburzeniu Poppy.

- Jeszcze kilka dni, Severusie – błagała Poppy, patrząc jak mężczyzna wiąże buty. – Tylko, żeby się upewnić.

- Nie, Poppy. Przez ostatnie dwa dni dostawałem świra. Nie zostanę ani dnia dłużej.

- Ale Severusie, ty ciągle…

- Wystarczy! – warknął. Skończył sznurować buty i wyprostował się. Zauważył jej zranioną minę i przeciągnął dłonią po włosach. – Poppy, posłuchaj, czują się już znacznie lepiej. Mam mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia. Wrócę tu, jeśli zauważę jakieś problemy, ale nie chcę zostawać kolejnego dnia, a co dopiero trzy!

Wstał i skrzywił się, czując jak protestują mięśnie.

Poppy założyła ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego spode łba.

- Dobrze, ty uparciuchu! Ale jeśli nie pojawisz się na wizyty kontrolne, to przekopię cały zamek, żeby cię znaleźć – zagroziła. – Nie zamierzam pozwolić, żebyś zmarnował naszą ciężką pracę przez powikłania.

Severus westchnął, rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi.

- Dobrze, Poppy. I dziękuję – rzekł opryskliwie.

- Och – Poppy rozkleiła się i wyciągnęła chusteczkę z kieszeni, by otrzeć oczy. – Nie ma za co. Witaj z powrotem, Severusie!

Snape skinął głową i podążył do wyjścia, nim kobieta zdążyła stać się żywą fontanną produkującą łzy. Nienawidził łez.

Słysząc go, Serena wyszła z biura Poppy. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, oparła się o nie i uśmiechnęła do niego.

- Zostawiasz nas, Severusie?

- Wydawałoby się, że powinnaś być zadowolona, Sereno – rzekł, stając przed nią.

- Oczywiście, że jestem. Zmarnowałam na ciebie za dużo czasu, lecząc twoje zadrapania.

- Zadrapania? – spytał łagodnie.

- Eeee, tak, zadrapania. Zdecydowanie nie musiałam się wysilać przy pracy nad twoimi kontuzjami. W końcu jestem Mistrzynią Eliksirów – dodała, z pełnym godności machnięciem dłonią. – Poza tym znudziło mi się, że się na mnie ciągle gapisz.

- Gapię się? – spytał cicho, przysuwając się bliżej.

- Tak, gapisz się. Niech ci się nie wydaje, że tego nie widzę. Nie jesteś taki sprytny jak ci się wydaje, Severusie.

- Tak sądzisz?

- Niełatwo coś przede mną ukryć. Twoje oczy zdradzają twoje zamiary. Naprawdę powinieneś na to uważać. Twoi uczniowie na pewno nie omieszkają wykorzystać tego, że…

Pisnęła zaskoczona, gdy jego ciało przyparło ją do drzwi.

- Severusie?

- Tak, panno Ramos? – spytał jedwabistym tonem.

- Co robisz?

Położył jej dłoń na policzku i nachylił się, ledwie centymetry od jej ust.

- Ty mi powiedz, Sereno. W końcu jesteś ekspertem. „Twoje oczy zdradzają twoje zamiary". Tak mi chyba powiedziałaś.

- Zamierzasz mnie pocałować, prawda? – wyszeptała.

- Dziesięć punktów dla Mistrzyni Eliksirów – odparł szeptem i pocałował ją.

Pocałunek był delikatny, badawczy. Dał jej czas, by odsunęła się, jeśli by tego pragnęła. Zamiast tego poczuł, jak jej ramiona oplatają jego szyję, a ciało przysuwa się bliżej do niego. Wydała z siebie odgłos, który sprawił, ze wszystkie jego dobre intencje poszły się pieprzyć i zaczął ją całować bardziej namiętnie. Pożądanie płonęło między nimi.

Ciche, dyskretne odkaszlnięcie z drugiego końca szpitala przywróciło ich do rzeczywistości z siłą kubła zimnej wody. Severus powoli odchylił się i spojrzał na Serenę. Dostrzegł jej rumieniec i nieregularny oddech. Przeciągnął kciukiem po jej nabrzmiałych wargach i uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że będzie dobrze smakowała. Niczym letnie truskawki.

Odchylił się lekko, i uniósł jej twarz jednym palcem. Spojrzał jej w oczy i skinął głową z satysfakcją. Odwrócił się i zaczął wychodzić ze szpitala. Gdy dotarł do drzwi odezwał się, nie odwracając głowy:

- Sereno?

- Ta… tak?

- Kolacja. Dzisiaj.. U mnie w apartamencie. Może o 18.00.

Usłyszał jej cichy śmiech.

- Będę tam, Severusie.

* * *

><p><strong>Profesor Snape i profesor McGonagall<strong>

Puknie do drzwi wyrwało Severusa z zamyślenia. Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień. Minerva McGonagall zajrzała do jego gabinetu.

- Mogę ci chwilę zająć?

- Oczywiście. Co mogę dziś zrobić dla czcigodnej opiekunki Domu Gryffindora?

_Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszła się tu znowu przechwalać tym cholernym Pucharem Quidditcha!_

- Panna Granger przyszła wczoraj do mnie z pewną obserwacją dotyczącą pana Pottera. Początkowo byłam sceptycznie nastawiona, ale zgodziłam się, że warto sprawdzić jej obserwację. Na lekcji kazałam Harry'emu rzucić zaklęcie "Comburo Fonticulis". Wyjaśniłam mu, jakie jest jego działanie i poradził sobie z nim bez problemu.

- Chyba spędziłem ostatnio za dużo czasu przy eliksirach. Nie przypominam sobie zaklęcia "Comburo Fonticulis".

- Dlatego, że ono nie istnieje! To „płonąca fontanna" po łacinie. Wymyśliłyśmy sobie zaklęcie, opowiedziałyśmy o nim panu Potterowi, a on rzucił je bez problemów. Panna Granger uważa, że jeśli nikt mu nie powie, że coś jest niemożliwe, to on znajdzie sposób, by to zrobić.

Snape pomyślał o implikacjach i otworzył szerzej oczy.

- To… to niesamowite! – zmrużył oczy. – Ale to oznacza, że musimy bardzo uważać na to, co mu mówimy.

- Oczywiście, zgadzam się. W każdym razie ostrzegam o tym wszystkich jego nauczycieli. Uważam, że to coś o czym wszyscy powinniśmy pomyśleć.

Snape zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Dzisiaj pan Potter ma ze mną szlaban, o ile Poppy wypuści go do tego czasu. Zobaczę czy wymyślę jakiś test tych jego zdolności.

Minerva zmrużyła oczy.

- Szlaban? Poppy? Coś ty zrobił, Severusie?

- Tym razem nie ja. Chłopak celowo przegrał pojedynek ze znacznie słabszym rywalem, a w jego trakcie został ranny. Dałem mu szlaban, by dowiedzieć się, czemu to zrobił. Acha, odebrałem też punkty Gryffindorowi – uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie i kontynuował: - Ja też mam ciekawą informację. Mam ją dzięki spotkaniu Sereny z Weasleyami. Niestety wygląda na to, że panna Weasley wymusiła przysięgę czarodziejki na Serenie i swojej matce, więc nie wiem co dokładnie im powiedziała. Ale Serena zapewniła mnie, że przejście Pottera na ciemną stronę jest absolutnie niemożliwe. Była co do tego zupełnie przekonana. Powiedziała, że to, cytuję „NIEMOŻLIWE". Potem dodała, że Potter ma wciąż problemy, które mogą mu sprawić wiele bólu, ale nigdy nie stanie się kolejnym Czarnym Panem.

McGonagall odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Dzięki Merlinowi!

* * *

><p><strong>Szlaban u Snape'a<strong>

Tego wieczoru Harry pojawił się w biurze Snape'a po kolacji. Snape siedział za biurkiem. Uniósł głowę, słysząc, że chłopak wchodzi.

- Panie Potter, czy byłby pan tak miły i wyjaśnił mi, czemu celowo przegrał pan pojedynek na dzisiejszej lekcji? Widziałem już jak walczy pan z innymi i pokonuje ich bez problemów. Teraz nagle pokonał pana jeden z najsłabszych uczniów w klasie?

Harry wbił spojrzenie w podłogę i wymamrotał coś, czego nie dało się zrozumieć. Snape miał dość. Starał się trzymać w ryzach swój gniew na chłopaka, ale wydarzenia tego dnia przywołały z głębin jego duszy pewne bardzo mroczne emocje.

- Czekam na odpowiedź, panie Potter! – warknął nieprzyjemnie.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, czując jak gwałtownie wzbiera w nim gniew. Przez pięć lat ten mężczyzna znęcał się nad nim. Nagle jego oczy zapłonęły jaskrawą zielenią, a odrobina wściekłości, zaledwie drobinka, wyrwała się spod kontroli. Pokój zadrżał, a książki pospadały z półek.

- DOBRZE! CHCE PAN WIEDZIEĆ, TO PANU POWIEM! – ryknął Harry. – GDYBYM UŻYŁ TEGO ZAKLĘCIA TŁUKĄCEGO RANO NA NIGELU, WYSYŁAŁBY PAN KONDOLENCJE JEGO RODZICOM, A JA WYLĄDOWAŁBYM W AZKABANIE!

Kilka biurek zostało obalonych, a model szkieletu smoka rozbłysnął i zmienił się w drobny biały pył. Harry gwałtownie odwrócił się od Snape'a i skoncentrował się na swoim wnętrzu, próbując odzyskać kontrolę. Po pewnym czasie udało mu się w pełni opanować. Nie otwierając oczu powiedział cicho:

- Bałem się, że go zabiję.

Snape był wstrząśnięty. Przez kilka chwil trawił słowa Harry'ego.

- Har… panie Potter, zaklęcie tłukące, nawet tak silne jak to, którego dziś używaliśmy, może złamać co najwyżej kilka kości.

Harry opuścił ramiona i westchnął.

- Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli panu pokażę. Czy mógłby pan stworzyć naprawdę mocny cel z kamienia? Jak najtrudniejszy do zniszczenia.

Snape wyczarował kamień w kształcie człowieka na drugim końcu kręgu pojedynkowego, a Harry wymamrotał:

- To się zaczęło zaledwie kilka dni temu.

Harry obrócił się w stronę celu i bardzo cicho wypowiedział inkantację zaklęcia tłukącego, używanego tego dnia na lekcji. Zaklęcie uderzyło w cel z donośnym trzaskiem, a kamień rozpadł się na małe kawałki. Zdumiony Snape szarpnął się do tyłu i spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na Harry'ego. Otrząsnął się i wskazał na krzesło.

- Niech pan siądzie, panie Potter.

Snape usiadł na swoim krześle i nachylił się, zastanawiając się jednocześnie jak podejść do tego problemu.

- Har… ee… panie Potter, widziałem już wcześniej coś takiego. Wszystko sprowadza się do mocy. To bardzo rzadkie, ale dla pana oznacza to, że musi się pan nauczyć kontrolować moc, którą przelewa pan w zaklęcia. Dla większości z nas nie ma to znaczenia, bo mamy pewien określony zasób mocy, z którego możemy czerpać. Moje zaklęcie tłukące nie jest specjalnie silniejsze ani słabsze niż zaklęcie, powiedzmy, Alastora Moody'ego. Jednak od czasu do czasu pojawiają się ludzie pobłogosławieni dostępem do większej mocy, niż potrzeba na normalne zaklęcia. Uważam, że ma pan rację, mógł pan zabić swojego dzisiejszego przeciwnika. Na razie zostanie pan zwolniony z pojedynków w klasie. Nalegam jednak, by pozwolił pan, bym nauczył pana w jaki sposób świadomie kontrolować ilość mocy przelewanej w zaklęcie – jego głos stał się nagle delikatniejszy. – Proszę to potraktować jako zadośćuczynienie za przeszłość.

Przez moment Harry patrzył podejrzliwie na Snape'a, ale uznał, że warto spróbować. W końcu nie mógł walczyć przeciwko całemu światu, a jeśli miał się nauczać wybaczania, to profesor Snape był idealnym obiektem na pierwsze podejście. Harry skinął głową swojemu najbardziej znienawidzonemu nauczycielowi. Ciekawe co to zmieni w ogólnym rozrachunku? Usta profesora Snape'a drgnęły. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Czyżby to miał być uśmiech? Niemożliwe, w końcu świat dalej istniał, a piekło nie zamarzło.

- W porządku, panie Potter. Oczekuję pana przynajmniej przez jeden wieczór w tygodniu w moich prywatnych apartamentach. Znajdę w bibliotece jakieś teksty, które się panu przydadzą. Są też pewne ćwiczenia, których może się pan nauczyć z tych książek, bo nikt w szkole nie będzie ich w stanie panu pokazać. Co do reszty dzisiejszego szlabanu – kontynuował, wyciągając stertę papierów z biurka – proszę to wziąć i ocenić. To zadania domowe z Obrony napisane przez pierwszo i drugoroczniaków. Powinien pan znać ten materiał wystarczająco dobrze.

* * *

><p><strong>Kolejne uderzenie Huncwotów<strong>

Wszystko przebiegło w absolutnej tajemnicy. Dokładnie to zaplanowali. Około pierwszej w nocy Harry spotkał się z Ginny w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Skinął dziewczynie głową i zmienił się w Skrzydło. Ginny złapała za jedno z piór ogona i została uniesiona w powietrze, a potem przenieśli się przez ogień do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów, gdzie czekała Luna. Blondynka chwyciła inne pióro z ogona i przenieśli się do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka i spojrzał na dwie dziewczyny.

- Wiecie co robić? – spytał szeptem.

Ginny i Luna zachichotały i zaczęły się wzajemnie uciszać. Ginny pobiegła do stołu Slytherinu, Luna do Revenclawu. Nie miała nic przeciwko spłataniu figla własnemu domowi, nie była tam specjalnie popularna i niewiele osób mogła tam nazywać przyjaciółmi. Na swoje krzesło, którego nikt inny nigdy nie używał, nałożyła osłabioną wersję zaklęcia. Harry skończył stół nauczycielski i wraz z Ginny zabrali się za stół Gryffindoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Śniadanie, następny poranek<strong>

Harry i Ginny niecierpliwie zbiegli do Wielkiej Sali. Nie chcieli przegapić przedstawienia. Całość miało uruchomić pojawienie pewnej osoby, więc chcieli być na miejscu, gdy to się stanie.

Wielka Sala wypełniona była mniej więcej w 80 procentach, gdy profesor Dumbledore wszedł przez boczne drzwiczki i zajął swoje miejsce. Nagle zaklęty sufit stał się oślepiająco biały, a huczący bas odbił się echem od ścian:

- SZKOŁO MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA W HOGWARCIE! TO! JEST! FIGIEL!

Sufit powrócił do swojego normalnego stanu, a wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się nerwowo. Coś się działo, ale nikt nie był pewien o co chodzi. Hermiona przypatrywała się podejrzliwie Harry'emu, ale tan spojrzał na nią z miną niewiniątka.

Zaczęło się powoli. Najpierw pewna Ślizgonka puściła imponującego bąka i rozejrzała się wokół zawstydzona. Chłopak przy stole Krukonów czknął. Neville zachichotał.

Po minucie bąki puszczało ośmioro Ślizgonów, dwanaścioro Krukonów męczyła czkawka, a połowa Gryfonów chichotała, w tym Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona.

Po kolejnej minucie cały Dom Slytherinu cierpiał z powodu gazów. Hałas był imponujący, smród potworny. Wszyscy Gryfoni chichotali, a Krukoni desperacko rzucili się po wodę, starając się stłumić czkawkę.

Wszyscy patrzyli wściekle na Puchonów, którzy jako jedyni wydawali się być nie dotknięci psotą.

Hałas w Wielkiej Sali był niewiarygodny. Odgłosy dochodzące od Ślizgonów brzmiały jak przygotowanie artyleryjskie przed szturmem. Krukoni czkali coraz szybciej, a Gryfoni ześlizgiwali się pod stół, gdy ich chichot przeszedł w napad pełnego śmiechu. Od strony Ślizgonów widać było rozbłyski ognia, gdy unoszące się chmury metanu zapalały się od świeczek lewitujących nad głowami uczniów.

Skończyło się tak samo szybko, jak się zaczęło. Uczniowie, którzy spadli z krzeseł, gwałtownie wdrapali się na nie z powrotem. Jak jeden mąż, osoby dotknięte psotą obróciły się w stronę nietkniętych Puchonów.

Profesor Dumbledore uniósł się z miejsca, by przemówić. W jego oczach, spozierających nad okularami-połówkami, tańczyły ogniki.

- Czy ktoś z Hufflepuffu zechciałby nam to wyjaśnić?

Wielka Sala zamilkła zdumiona. Profesor Dumbledore brzmiał jak profesor Sprout! Uniósł brew zaskoczony.

Profesor McGonagall uniosła się z miejsca i przemówiła tak głośno jak była w stanie.

- Eee, cholibka, które z was to zmajstrowało?

Otworzyła szeroko oczy i zatkała sobie usta dłonią. Brzmiała jak Hagrid! Nagle wszyscy nauczyciele zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą i zorientowali się, że zamienili się głosami i sposobami wysławiania.

Uczniowie ponownie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Dumbledore usiadł z powrotem, a w oczach tańczyły mu wesołe ogniki. Próbował się nie śmiać, gdy profesor Snape warknął na profesora Hagrida, używając twardego szkockiego akcentu profesor McGonagall. Serena Snape patrzyła rozbawiona na Harry'ego i Ginny, siedzących przy stole Gryffindoru.

Harry obrócił się do Ginny. Nachylił się i delikatnie zetknęli się czołami. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i wyszeptał:

- Koniec…

- …psot – odparła szeptem.

Hermiona patrzyła na nich podejrzliwie. Przecież nie spłataliby figla własnemu domowi, prawda? Nie była do końca pewna. Wyglądali na niezwykle dumnych z siebie. Ale nie, przecież nie spłataliby figla własnemu domowi. Nawet oni nie upadli tak nisko.

Hermiona miała już wziąć ich w krzyżowy ogień pytań, ale przerwała jej poranna poczta. Świnka z trudem utrzymywał się w powietrzu. Mała sówka wydała z siebie dźwięk zdradzający kompletne wyczerpanie i zwaliła się ciężko przed Ronem, rozlewając jego sok. Po chwili druga, znacznie większa sowa wylądowała przed Ginny. Obie sowy niosły małą sakiewkę i list. Ginny uwolniła sowę pocztową od ładunku. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy poczuła wagę sakiewki. Otworzyła list.

_Droga Ginny,  
>z tego co słyszałam, szkoła urządza w tym roku kilka balów. Twój tato ma ostatnio więcej pieniędzy i nalega, żebyś wydała część na jakieś ładne szaty wyjściowe. Spróbuj kupić coś pasującego do ubioru Harry'ego. Niech będzie to coś, na widok czego opadnie mu szczęka. Wysłaliśmy Ronowi podobne instrukcje.<br>Całuję,  
>Mama<em>

Ginny otworzyła sakiewkę i westchnęła zaskoczona na widok pięciu monet dziesięciogaleonowych. Za te pieniądze może sobie kupić coś naprawdę rewelacyjnego!

Ron otworzył swój list.

_Ronaldzie,  
>z tego co słyszałam, szkoła urządza w tym roku kilka balów. Twój tato ma ostatnio więcej pieniędzy i nalega, żebyś zamienił swoje szaty wyjściowe na coś lepszego. Dodajemy tam drugie 50 galeonów, byś mógł też kupić jakąś ładną szatę dla Hermiony. Powinniście do siebie pasować podczas specjalnych okazji. Ginny również kupi sobie nowe szaty za pieniądze, które jej wysłaliśmy.<br>Całuję,  
>Mama<em>

_P.S. Ronald, kochanie, bądź mądry i pozwól Hermionie wybrać Twoją szatę za Ciebie._

Ron przekazał swój list Hermionie. Jego dziewczyna pisnęła z radości i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

Ginny spojrzała podejrzliwie na Harry'ego. Jej chłopak jadł i kartkował swój notes, zupełnie ignorując pozostałą trójkę. _Co skrywa się za tymi twoimi zielonymi oczami, panie Potter? Coś ukrywasz, masz to wypisane na twarzy! Na szczęście Ron jest zbyt głupi, by to zobaczyć. Ale jeśli wydaje ci się, że możesz to ukryć przede mną, to się grubo mylisz!_

Harry kontynuował jedzenie i czytanie, nieświadom jej podejrzeń.

* * *

><p><strong>Wieczór przed wyjściem do Hogsmeade<strong>

W ciągu tygodnia Harry przeczytał teksty, które znalazł dla niego profesor Snape. Jego jedyna jak dotąd wizyta w prywatnym apartamencie nauczyciela, zmieniła się w bardzo przyjemną rozmowę o naturze magii.

Harry martwił się nieco Ginny. Od poranka, gdy spłatali figla, miała w oczach jakiś drapieżny wyraz. Był pewien, że zamierza go wypytać o pieniądze, które przysłali jej rodzice, a Harry nie wiedział, co ona o tym sądzi. W efekcie przez cały tydzień udało mu się mieć przy sobie jeszcze kogoś za każdym razem gdy ją widział. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Ginny chce z nim pomówić na osobności, a jego taktyka nie będzie działała zbyt długo.

Ginny w końcu dorwała Harry'ego w piątek, tuż przed wyjściem do Hogsmeade. Tak jak podejrzewała, znajdował się w Pokoju Życzeń, ale ku jej zdziwieniu nie trenował, a siedział przy biurku otoczony przez książki. Nachylony nad wielkim woluminem przepisywał coś do notatnika. Jej ciekawość osiągnęła nowe wyżyny, Harry nie był molem książkowym. Zawsze uważała się za inteligentną, a Hermionę za bardzo inteligentną, ale Harry nie był osobą, którą podejrzewałaby o jakieś ponadprogramowe studia.

Harry odchylił się, uniósł okulary i podrapał się po nosie. Ginny bezszelestnie podeszła i stanęła za nim. Nad czymkolwiek pracował, było to na tyle istotne, że nawet nie zauważył jej przyjścia.

Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Harry?

Harry podskoczył i zawirował. Uśmiechnął się słabo i wymamrotał:

- Znowu mnie załapałaś.

- Celowo mnie unikasz?

- Nie do końca. Ale są pewne pytania, na które nie chcę odpowiadać, póki nie będę pewien jak przyjmiesz odpowiedzi.

- Pytania o pieniądze?

Harry skrzywił się, ale potaknął.

- A więc to zrobiłeś. Teraz jestem tego pewna. Ale dlaczego to ukrywasz? I dlaczego boisz się, ze cię o to spytam?

- Nie byłem pewien jak to przyjrzysz. No i jest kwestia Rona.

Ginny nagle zrozumiała o czym Harry mówi. Jej brat nienawidził biedy i noszenia ubrań z drugiej ręki, ale z drugiej strony uparcie odmawiał jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Jego zdaniem jałmużna była dla innych. Jego duma absolutnie tego nie tolerowała. W wielu aspektach była bardzo podobna do Rona, ale teraz rozumiała, że Harry nie daje im jałmużny.

- Dobrze Harry, rozumiem to i akceptuję. Zrozum proszę tylko dwie rzeczy. Nie jestem moim bratem i proszę cię, nigdy nie bój się ze mną porozmawiać. Jasne, może pewnego dnia powiesz coś, co sprawi, że się na ciebie wścieknę, ale myślę, że byłabym bardziej zła i zraniona, gdybyś coś przede mną ukrywał. Cieszę się, że pomyślałeś, by to zrobić, a jeszcze bardziej, że włączyłeś w to Rona i Mionkę. Chyba powinnam cię ostrzec, że Mionka już coś podejrzewa, ale nie przejmuj się, na pewno nic o tym nie wspomni Ronowi.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

- Przepraszam, Gin. Po prostu nie wiedziałem jak to przyjmiesz, a chciałem zrobić dla ciebie coś wyjątkowego.

Ginny usiadła Harry'emu na kolanach i spojrzała na książki i notatki rozrzucone po biurku.

- To nad czym pracujesz? Odkąd zaczęliśmy szkołę widuję cię często z twoim notatnikiem i różnymi podręcznikami.

Harry wskazał kupkę książek.

- To mój labirynt…

Ginny nie zrozumiała.

- Jest taka mugolską gra komputerowa, w której gubisz się w labiryncie, a na każdym skrzyżowaniu mówią ci, że zgubiłaś się w labiryncie. Każdy korytarz wygląda tak samo, niezależnie od kierunku jaki obierasz.

Ginny patrzyła na Harry'ego wciąż nie rozumiejąc.

- Dobra, wytłumaczę to inaczej. Na początku roku wściekałem się, bo moja blizna bolała mnie non stop. To było zanim odkryłem, że spędzanie czasu pod postacią feniksa bardzo mi pomaga. Wiem, że Mionka badała blizny po klątwach na naszym drugim i trzecim roku, ale utknęła w ślepym zaułku. Pomyślałem, że może spróbuję podejść do tego z innej strony. Zamiast badać blizny po klątwach, pracuję nad magicznymi więziami. Moja blizna to po prostu blizna. Za to w mojej głowie jest więź z Voldemortem. Blizna to tylko fizyczny znak, który zostawił mi Voldemort. Jest brzydka, czasem krwawi i sprawia ból, ale więź, która za to odpowiada nie jest w bliźnie. A przynajmniej nie wydaje mi się, by tak było. W każdym razie zacząłem czytać na temat więzi tworzonych przez magię. Więzi miłości między kochankami, więzi między partnerami w interesach, te tworzone między człowiekiem a zwierzęciem i tak dalej. Nie szło mi to za dobrze i zboczyłem z głównej linii badań. Natknąłem się na dawny tekst, który opisywał bardzo stary wariant Zaklęcia Proteusza. Właśnie tego używa Voldemort, by wypalić Mroczny Znak na swoich zwolennikach. Jeśli to, co przeczytałem jest prawdą, powinno być kilka sposobów na zaatakowanie tej konkretnej więzi i zwróceniu jej przeciw Voldemortowi i Śmierciożercom. Kurczę, jeśli to wszystko się zgadza, może jest nawet sposób na usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku.

Ginny była pod wrażeniem. Nawet nie domyślała się, że Harry jest tak inteligentny. _No dobra, to nie było miłe_, pomyślała. Wiedziała, że Harry jest mądry, może nawet tak samo jak Hermiona, ale normalnie nie był tak skupiony. _Ciało i umysł? I to jakie fajne ciało. Fantastyczne ciałko i taki zgrabny tyłeczek. O Boże, rozpływam się! GINNY, NATYCHMIAST SIĘ USPOKÓJ!_ Spróbowała się skupić na tym, co powiedział. Przekartkowała jego notes, widząc staranne pismo zamiast trudnych do rozczytania bazgrołów, których z reguły używał. Zwróciła też uwagę na jego komentarze do zaklęć, jak również kilka znakomicie narysowanych diagramów.

- Harry, to naprawdę znakomita prac. Powinieneś to komuś pokazać.

- Nie, Ginny. Przede wszystkim jeszcze tego nie skończyłem, a poza tym nie jestem Hermioną. Ludzie na to spojrzą i mnie wyśmieją. Nie jestem Puszystowłosym Molem Książkowy, tylko Pieprzonym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Ginny spojrzała na niego spode łba i przypomniała sobie rozmowę ze swoją matką.

- Harry, ludzie nie będą się z tego śmiali. Uważam, że to naprawdę unikatowe dzieło, które powinno zostać komuś pokazane. Ale nie będę się naciskała. Uważam, że się mylisz, ale tak powinno być. W każdym związku to kobieta ma rację.

Całowali się przez pewien czas, po czym Harry zapytał:

- To masz zawsze rację?

Nachyliła się i pocałowała go ponownie.

- Zawsze!

* * *

><p><strong>Dzień wizyty w Hogsmeade, poranek<strong>

Poranek przed pierwszą tego roku wizytą w Hogsmeade był jak zwykle chaotyczny. Uczniowie pędzili w tę i z powrotem, szukając przyjaciół i blokując wejście do Wielkiej Sali. W dni wyjścia do Hogsmeade podziały między domami zacierały się, gdy uczniowie szukali towarzystwa na wyjście do miasteczka. Harry warknął z frustracją przeciskając się przez dużą grupkę dziewcząt z trzeciego roku zebranych przy drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali. On tylko chciał coś zjeść! Jedna z dziewcząt zauważyła go, pisnęła i odepchnęła z drogi kilka innych. Harry wywrócił oczami i wśliznął się do Sali.

Harry nie miał przy sobie wielu pieniędzy. Remus załatwił mu kartę debetową z Gringotta, która automatycznie potrącała koszty z jego skrytek. Zauważył Ginny i pomachał jej, a potem dostrzegł Neville'a i Lunę, siedzących przy stole Krukonów. Pokazał Ginny, że za moment do niej dołączy i podszedł, by porozmawiać z Luną i Nevillem.

Położył obojgu ręce na ramionach i nachylił się tak, by jego głowa znalazła się między nimi.

- Co tam, Neville, planujesz zaprosić Lunę na Bal Halloweenowy?

Przez ostatni tydzień Neville rozważał tę kwestię, dyskutując na ten temat sam ze sobą na cały głos, co doprowadzało jego współlokatorów do szału. Twarz Neville'a przybrała kolejno wszystkie możliwe odcienie czerwieni, a chłopak usiłował coś wyjąkać w odpowiedzi. Harry odwrócił się i mrugnął do Luny.

- Luna, wiesz, że Neville zadaje to pytanie od tygodnia wszystkim, tylko nie tobie?

Naville drgnął gwałtownie.

- Harry!

Luna uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała rozmarzonym głosem:

- O tak, słyszałam o tym. Wydaje mi się, że czekał na odpowiednią fazę księżyca. Ale tak, Neville, pójdę z tobą na bal.

Neville wciąż wpatrywał się ze złością w Harry'ego, gdy dotarły do niego słowa Luny. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny i spytał nieśmiało:

- Pójdziesz?

Harry popatrzył na parę z rozbawieniem i powiedział im, że jeśli znaleźliby czas, to on, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona będą w Trzech Miotłach około 15.00. Potem odszedł, by zjeść śniadanie przy stole Gryfonów.

Ginny spojrzała w stronę Neville'a i Luny, którzy nachylali się ku sobie. Neville płonął jaskrawą czerwienią, a Luna szeptała mu do ucha. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i trąciła stopą Hermionę. Hermiona zerknęła na nią pytająco, a potem podążyła spojrzeniem za jej wyciągniętym palcem.

Harry usiadł i zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie. Hermiona odwróciła się do ich stołu i spytała:

- No dobra, Harry, co ty zrobiłeś?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Zmęczyło mnie, jak tańczą wokół siebie. po prostu spytałem Neville'a, czy zaprosił już Lunę na bal czy nie.

Ron parsknął śmiechem. Hermiona nie była pewna, czy powinna być zadowolona czy zła na Harry'ego za zniszczenie tej wspaniałej historii miłosnej.

Harry odwrócił się do Ginny i ujął ją za rękę.

- Czy uczyni mi pani ten honor i pozwoli zaprosić się na bal?

Ginny zarumieniła się, ale odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem:

- Oczywiście, panie Potter.

Harry pocałował ją w rękę i zamierzał wrócić do śniadania, ale po chwili namysłu spojrzał znacząco na Rona. Hermiona znów wyglądała nieco melancholijnie. Ginny kopnęła Rona pod stołem, a ten w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu.

Ron popatrzył na siostrę i najlepszego kumpla, westchnął i odwrócił się do Hermiony, by również zaprosić ją na tańce. Skopiował metodę Harry'ego i pewnie wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to, że zapomniał wytrzeć ręce po odłożeniu tłustej bułki, którą właśnie jadł. Z takimi właśnie tłustymi rękoma zaprosił Hermionę na bal. Wyjąkał potwierdzenie, a on wrócił do jedzenia. Hermiona tylko spojrzała na swoje ubrudzone ręce i westchnęła ciężko.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogsmeade<strong>

Cała czwórka wyruszyła do Hogsmeade po śniadaniu. Ron chciał udać się najpierw do Miodowego Królestwa, ale widząc spojrzenia dziewczyn zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu. Pierwszym przystankiem miał być Gladrag, czy się to Ronowi podobało czy nie. Po przyjemnym spacerze do miasteczka udali się prosto do sklepu odzieżowego. Harry spojrzał na Rona i wzruszył ramionami. Niespecjalnie dbał o ciuchy. Jeśli tylko pasowały, dla niego było w porządku. Jednak dziewczyny miały inne pomysły.

Ginny rzadko kiedy miała wcześniej okazję, by kupować ubrania nie martwiąc się o cenę. Wiedziała co jej się podoba, ale niezbyt często miała okazję pójść na takie zakupy. Hermiona pochodziła z zamożnej rodziny mugolskiej, ale dla niej miał być to pierwszy raz. Nigdy wcześniej nie interesowała się specjalnie modą, a jej pierwszą pasją były książki. Obie dziewczyny pragnęły kupić coś naprawdę wyjątkowego.

Gdy tylko weszli do Gladraga (który miał outlety w Londynie i Paryżu!), Ginny zaciągnęła Harry'ego na jedno stanowisko do mierzenia, podczas gdy Hermiona zabrała Rona na drugie. Najwyraźniej obie dziewczyny uznały, że zanim zaczną szukać czegoś dla siebie, muszą zadbać o swoich mężczyzn.

Starsza czarodziejka przyszła, by dokładnie zmierzyć Harry'ego. Taśma krawiecka przemieszczała się po ciele Harry'ego niczym pełznący wąż, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę potrzebną, by czarodziejka mogła zapisać wyniki pomiarów. Jednocześnie pracownica Gladraga i Ginny dyskutowały w jakimś dziwacznym języku, który wydawał się być połączeniem angielskiego i telepatii.

- Jak rozumiem chciałaby pani, żeby… - spytała czarodziejka.

Ginny zastanowiła się przez moment i odpowiedziała:

- Chyba tak, ale czy nie lepiej byłoby podkreślić jego…

Starsza kobieta roześmiała się radośnie i odparła:

- Oczywiście! Ale nie chcemy zbyt eksponować jego…

- Zdecydowanie nie. Ale tak jest zawsze, więc pomyślałam, że może…

- Znakomity wybór, pani kochana – zgodziła się czarodziejka.

Powiedzieć, że Harry nic nie rozumiał, to jak nic nie powiedzieć. Po pomiarach przyszedł czas na paradę szat w palecie kolorów, która wywoływała zawroty głowy. Ale jedyny raz, gdy Harry odmówił przymierzenia czegokolwiek, nadszedł, gdy czarodziejka zaoferowała mu szatę w jaskrawo-odblaskowym różowym. Ginny przez moment wyglądała na zawiedzioną, ale zgodziła się. W końcu różowy i tak nie pasowałby do jej naturalnych kolorów. W końcu Ginny zdecydowała się na szatę koloru głębokiej leśnej zieleni i nawet Harry musiał przyznać, że nie wygląda w tym źle. Postanowił też wybrać jeszcze jedną szatę, tym razem czarną ze srebrnym wykończeniem.

Ginny wskazała mu krzesło i poleciła, żeby usiadł na nim i nie ruszał się z miejsca. Nagle Harry poczuł się jak trzylatek, któremu stanowczo zakazano oddalania się podczas pierwszej w życiu wizyty w galerii handlowej. Harry czekał na krześle, podczas gdy Ginny i stara czarodziejka zniknęły w przymierzalni, by znaleźć dla niej szatę. Po chwili dołączył do niego Ron. Popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie. W ten sposób nauczyli się jednej z najważniejszych lekcji w życiu mężczyzny: kobiety uwielbiają robić zakupy i ciągnąć za sobą swoich facetów, nudząc ich przy tym niemiłosiernie.

Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność, nim dziewczęta pojawiły się z powrotem. Ron zapłacił za zakupy swoje i Hermiony, Ginny za swoje, a Harry obciążył swoimi swoje skrytki. Szaty miały być im dostarczone w ciągu tygodnia. Grupa zdecydowała się rozdzielić i spotkać się ponownie w Trzech Miotłach o 15.00. Ron i Hermiona udali się do Miodowego Królestwa, podczas gdy Harry i Ginny byli bardziej zainteresowani Zonkiem. Mieli zbadać konkurencję dla Freda i George'a.

U Zonka towar był ten sam co zwykle: eksplodujące różdżki, latający papier, znikające filiżanki (które znikały, lecz zawartość zostawała). Sklep stał na wysokim poziomie, ale prawdę mówić nie umywał się do Freda i George'a.

Po wizycie w Zonku Harry i Ginny spędzili przyjemny dzień wędrując po Hogsmeade. Od czasu do czasu wślizgiwali się za jakiś budynek, by mieć trochę prywatności na bardziej namiętne pocałunki. O trzeciej spotkali się w Trzech Miotłach z Ronem, Hermioną, Luną i Nevillem.

Madam Rosmerta przyniosła im po piwie kremowym i zaczęli się odprężać, gdy usłyszeli wrzask dobiegający z ulicy. Harry zesztywniał. Zapadła chwila ciszy i rozległ się kolejny krzyk. Ich stół stał przy oknie, więc widzieli uciekających ludzi. Dotarł do nich trzeci wrzask, przepełniony śmiertelnym przerażeniem. Cała szóstka dobyła różdżek i wypadła na zewnątrz.

* * *

><p><strong>Ulica Pokątna<strong>

Remus Lupin skończył właśnie załatwiać sprawy Zakonu. Obiecał jeszcze Molly, że wpadnie do Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów, zobaczyć jak radzą sobie Fred i George. Remus uwielbiał odwiedzać sklep bliźniaków, którzy zawsze chętnie demonstrowali mu swoje nowe wynalazki. Według Remusa niektóre z nich były niemal godne Huncwotów. Poza tym dawało to Remusowi okazję, by choć w przelocie zobaczyć Tonks. Była dzisiaj na służbie, eskortując ministerialne złoto, przewożone do Gringotta.

Remus oglądał właśnie wymyśloną przez bliźniaków zabawkę, którą nazwali Niemowlęcą Niespodzianką, gdy usłyszał eksplozję. Wyjrzał za okno. Ludzie uciekali we wszystkie strony. Remus, Fred i George dobyli różdżek i wypadli na zewnątrz.

Dopiero po chwili Remus zorientował się co się dzieje. Dwudziestu Śmierciożerców atakowało ministerialny transport złota i broniących go dziesięciu aurorów!

Remus powalił jednego Śmierciożercę dobrze wymierzonym Reducto w bark. Fred i George unieszkodliwili po jednym zaklęciem Incarcerous. Zostało już tylko siedemnastu Śmierciożerców wziętych w dwa ognie między dziesięciu aurorów i trzech członków Zakonu.

Remus przetoczył się po ziemi, by zejść z drogi zaklęciu avada kedavra, ale to zostawiło go bez osłony. Rozejrzał się szaleńczo i dojrzał miejsce, dające pewną ochronę. Zerwał się i zrobił dwie kroki w tamtą stronę, ale został trafiony Reducto w bok. Zwalił się na ziemię i legł w powoli rosnącej kałuży krwi.

Fred i George podbiegli do Remusa. Żaden z nich nie znał się na zaklęciach medycznych. Remus szybko tracił krew. Fred zauważył Tonks na schodach do Gringotta i wrzasnął:

- TONKS! SZYBKO! TUTAJ!

Tonks spojrzała w stronę bliźniaków. Gdy zobaczyła Remusa, jej twarz poszarzała i popędziła ku nim. Bliźniacy delikatnie odwrócili Remusa. Nie stracił jeszcze przytomności, ale powoli odpływał. Tonks trzęsła się i płakała.

- Remus, ty zapchlony kundlu, nie zostawiaj mnie!

Remus spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem.

- Kocham… Tonks… powiedz… Harry… - i zemdlał.

Oczywiście, przypomniała sobie Tonks. Skrzydło! Przestała płakać.

- Fred, znajdź Harry'ego. JUŻ! Jest dzisiaj w Hogsmeade. powiedz, żeby spotkał się z nami na Grimmauld Place ze Skrzydłem.

Wyciągnęła z szat świstoklik i zniknęła wraz z Remusem i Georgem.

* * *

><p><strong>Tymczasem w Hogsmeade<strong>

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermiona, Neville i Luna wypadli z Trzech Mioteł. Ulicą biegł tłum, a za nim podążali dementorzy. Harry poczuł lód w żyłach, napełnił go sprawiedliwy gniew. Spojrzał na Ginny, wyrzucił rękę przed siebie i krzyknął:

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Rogacz wypadł z jego różdżki, atakując najbliższego dementora. Hermiona poszła za przewodem Harry'ego i przywołała swojego Patronusa. Duża wydra popędziła w dół ulicy, przeganiając kolejnego dementora. Ginny, która nigdy nie zdołała przywołać pełnego Patronusa, tym razem wystrzeliła pięknego lisa. Patronus Luny okazał się ćmą.

Ron wystrzelił pasa, a Neville niedźwiedzia.

Uczniowie znajdujący się miasteczku nabrali odwagi na widok Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół i rzucili własne Zaklęcia Patronusa. Wkrótce na drodze zaroiło się od wszelkiego rodzaju stworzeń, niemal jak w osobliwym, jarzącym się ZOO. Były wśród nich króliki, kaczki, koty, wszelkie rodzaje ptaków, nawet mysz i wąż! Dementorzy byli spychani w tył. Harry przepchnął się do przodu, krzycząc by ludzie schronili się za uczniami i ich Patronusami. Ku swojemu przerażeniu spostrzegł małą dziewczynkę, nie starszą niż pięć lat, która leżała rozciągnięta na ziemi. Nad nią wisiał dementor, gotowy do wyssania jej duszy przez pocałunek.

Harry poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka! Jego oczy zapłonęły i spowiła go poświata. Różdżką wciąż kontrolował Rogacza, ale wyciągnął drugą rękę w stronę dementora grożącemu małej dziewczynce. Z jego ręki wystrzelił snop jasnego światła, który trafił potwora w plecy. Nieludzkie wycie słychać było w całym Hogsmeade, z dementora zaczął unosić się dym. Światło stawało się coraz jaśniejsze. Harry musiał zamknąć oczy, by nie oślepnąć. Wycie nagle urwało się, a wyczerpany Harry opadł na kolana.

Ron, Neville i Ginny przypadli do boku Harry'ego. Pozostali dementorzy się wycofali. Ron pomógł Harry'emu wstać. Ginny zarzuciła sobie jego jedną rękę na ramiona. Rozległy się pyknięcia, gdy nauczyciele zaczęli aportować się w ich pobliżu.

Fred Weasley pojawił się przed Harrym. Krzyknął coś do niego, ale zmęczony umysł Harry'ego absorbował to bardzo powoli.

_Remus? _potrząsnął głową. _Remus jest ranny? Tonks potrzebuje Skrzydła?_

- Pomóżcie mi wejść za ten budynek. potrzebuję kilka minut. Fred, idź na Grimmauld Place i upewnij się, że w pokoju nie będzie nikogo poza Tonks, tobą i Georgem. Gin, Hermiono, zatrzymajcie nauczycieli. Dajcie mi proszę pięć minut – błagał niemal ze łzami w oczach.

Ginny chciała się sprzeciwić. Harry był wyczerpany, ale Remus był dla niego ważny. Przygryzła dolną wargę i z wahaniem pokiwała głową.

Ron i Ginny pomogli Harry'emu schować się za Trzema Miotłami. Gdy tam dotarli, puścili go. Harry zatoczył się i zmienił w Skrzydło. Machnął skrzydłami, uniósł się w powietrze i zniknął w rozbłysku ognia.

W salonie na Grimmauld Place napięcie sięgało zenitu. Tonks nerwowo krążyła po pokoju. Fred pojawił się i zapewnił, ze Harry jest już w drodze. Miał właśnie powiedzieć Tonks o ataku na Hogsmeade, gdy w kuli ognia pojawił się czarny feniks.

Remus był blady. Oddychał, ale bardzo płytko. Tonks i Fred obrócili Remusa na bok, odsłaniając jego ranę. Skrzydło sfrunął do boku Remusa. Opuścił głowę, nawet w tej postaci wyglądał na wyczerpanego.

Feniks płakał w ciszy nad swoim przyjacielem, ostatnim z Huncwotów. Jego łzy wnikały w rany i natychmiast je zamykały. Na twarzy Remusa pojawił się kolor i wilkołak zaczął oddychać swobodniej. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Tonks. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech i ponownie zamknął oczy.

Dopiero po chwili Tonks zorientowała się, że jej ukochany po prostu zasnął.

Skrzydło odsunął się od Remusa. Wyraźnie miał problemy z uniesieniem się w powietrze. kilkakrotnie machnął zmęczonymi skrzydłami, nim wreszcie zdołał zniknąć w płomieniach.

Tonks zmarszczyła brwi. Obróciła się do bliźniaków.

- Jeśli powiecie komukolwiek o Harry, osobiście urwę wam jajca – zagroziła.

Obaj potaknęli.

- Tonks, powinnaś wiedzieć, że Hogsmeade również zostało zaatakowane – powiedział Fred. – Kiedy tam przybyłem, Harry właśnie przegonił i zniszczył całą masę dementorów. Był wyczerpany i opierał się na Ronie i Ginny, gdy tam dotarłem.

Tonks zbladła.

- Harry, ty głupi lojalny dzieciaku! Kiedy cię zobaczę, wyściskam cię za wszystkie czasy! – wymamrotała i poprosiła bliźniaków o pomoc w zaniesieniu Remusa do jego pokoju.

Profesor McGonagall nie rozumiała o co tu, do cholery, chodzi. Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny i Hermiona gadali jedno przez drugie, zagłuszając się nawzajem. Usiłowała ich uciszyć i zmusić, by mówili po kolei, ale po chwili znowu zaczynali. Zaczynała się złościć. Za chwilę uciszy ich zaklęciem i zacznie rozdawać szlabany! Kątem oka dostrzegła ruch.

Harry Potter wytoczył się zza budynku. Na widok McGonagall usiłował się wyprostować. Pozostali uczniowie zamilkli, patrząc na niego. Harry zachwiał się, a jego oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki, gdy ziemia popędziła na jego spotkanie.

- HARRY! – wrzasnęła przerażona Ginny, przypadając do jego boku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>O BOŻE! NIENAWIDZĘ TAKICH ZAKOŃCZEŃ, A TU SAM WAM TAKIE ZAFUNDOWAŁEM!_

_Co do innych kwestii: Draco się przyczaił, ale jeszcze wróci. Problem polega na tym, że mam tak wiele wątków, że czasami muszę je poprzesuwać. Draco wróci w następnym rozdziale i trochę nabruździ._

_Dostaliście w tym rozdziale fragment lekcji Obrony, ale głównie dlatego, że potrzebowałem jakoś zbliżyć do siebie Harry'ego i Severusa. Nie zostaną od razu najlepszymi kumplami, ale ważne, by zaczęli sobie nawzajem ufać._

_Staram się utrzymywać rozdziały na poziomie 10-15 tys. słów. przykro mi, jeśli te długie rozdziały przeszkadzają niektórym czytelnikom. Ale ja osobiście nienawidzę krótkich rozdziałów. Nie chciałbym mówić, jaka jest moja reakcja, gdy widzę notkę od autora, w której ten gratuluje sobie rozdziału na 2 tys. słów. To nie rozdział, to krótki opis._

_Starałem się zbilansować w tej historii elementy dramatu i humoru, ale nikt jak na razie nie zwraca uwagi na humor. No cóż, może jednak nie jestem taki zabawny._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Moi Drodzy, niestety to ostatni rozdział na jakiś czas. Mam do napisania i oddania pracę magisterską, więc kolejny rozdział raczej nie pojawi się dużo szybciej niż za miesiąc. Wiem, że robienie tego w takim momencie to czyste okrucieństwo, ale stwierdziłem, że lepiej opublikować ten rozdział skoro go skończyłem, mam nadzieję, że się zgadzacie :)_

_Nie obiecam Wam jakiegoś konkretnego terminu, ale postaram się odwalić magisterkę jak najszybciej i wrócić do pisania tego co lubię, czyli tego tłumaczenia. Tym, którzy jeszcze tego nie zrobili, polecam zapisanie się na alerty e-mailowe, by nie przegapili kolejnego rozdziału._

_Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie odwiedziny, a zwłaszcza za komentarze (choć muszę przyznać, ze spodziewałem się większej ilości komentarzy po kłótni Harry'ego z Dumbledorem). Tradycyjnie zapraszam też na mój książkowy blog: zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blox[kropka]pl._


	6. Notatnik Harry'ego

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam ponownie po dłuższej przerwie. Moja gotowa magisterka jest już u promotora. Trzymajcie kciuki, żeby on też uznał ją za gotową ;) Przed nami kolejny rozdział, a ja postaram się wrócić do szybszego tempa aktualizacji, o ile nie będę musiał wprowadzać żadnych większych poprawek w magisterce._

_Tradycyjnie dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie recenzje, które nieodmiennie poprawiają mi humor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>Standardowe zastrzeżenie:Nic nie posiadam, a wszystkie te postacie są własnością JK Rowling, przed której wspaniałością kłaniam się uniżenie._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6 – Notatnik Harry'ego<strong>

**Grimmauld Place 12, noc ataku i następny poranek**

Remus leżał w swoim łóżku, wciąż osłabiony utratą krwi. Rany zasklepiły się zupełnie, ale jego gorączka stawała się coraz wyższa, jakby jego ciało usiłowało zwalczyć jakąś infekcję. Kilka razy wydawało się, że zaraz zmieni się w wilkołaka. Opiekująca się nim Tonks była tak zaniepokojona, że tuż po północy skontaktowała się przez Fiuu z Madam Pomfrey, prosząc, by pielęgniarka przyszła rano obejrzeć Remusa.

Do rana Tonks była kompletnie wyczerpana, ale gorączka zmalała, a Remus spał spokojnie.

Do ich pokoju weszła Poppy, niosąc swoją torbę z eliksirami i innymi zapasami medycznymi. Tonks drgnęła, wyrwana z niespokojnej drzemki i uniosła się z krzesła. Poppy podeszła do łóżka i odsunęła przykrycie, by lepiej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie.

- Hmmm, Tonks, powiedziałaś zdaje się, że został trafiony w prawy bok?

- Tak Poppy, ale udało nam się to wyleczyć dość szybko. Bardziej niepokoi mnie zeszłonocna gorączka. W pewnym momencie niektóre części jego ciała zaczęły zmieniać się w wilcze.

Poppy zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na leżącego Remusa. Ranę przykrywała wyraźnie wyróżniająca się nowa skóra. Ależ była wielka! Nie miał prawa przeżyć takiego urazu! Poppy spojrzała na Tonks, potem na świeżą skórę, wyróżniającą się kolorem od otaczającego ją ciała. Tonks wydawała się jakaś nerwowa.

Pielęgniarka wydobyła różdżkę i rzuciła kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych. Później będzie się zastanawiała nad tą ciężką, ale najwyraźniej nie śmiertelną raną. Zmarszczyła brwi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że pełnia miała być za tydzień, aura Remusa powinna zawierać dużo czerni, tymczasem była czysta. _Może spróbuję zaklęcie diagnozujące likantropię_, pomyślała. Rzuciła zaklęcie, a ciało Remusa otoczyła jasnoniebieska poświata.

_Coś nie tak_, pomyślała. _Powinna być ciemnoniebieska._

Spróbowała wykryć likantropię kilkoma innymi testami. W końcu podeszłą do drzwi i zamknęła je. Obróciła się do Tonks, założyła ręce na piersi i spojrzała na nią ponuro.

- Nimfadoro Tonks, chcę wiedzieć, co przede mną ukrywasz! – powiedziała.

Tonks drgnęła, jakby została kopnięta, zachwiała się i ciężko opadła na krzesło.

- Ale… ale… Poppy… nie wiem o czym ty mówisz.

- Tonks, najpierw pokazujesz mi ranę, której nie byłabym w stanie uleczyć, a jednak tobie się udało. Ta rana powinna go zabić.

Tonks spojrzała na nią ze strachem i wyszeptała:

- Otrzymaliśmy pomoc od feniksa. Nie było czasu, by zabrać go do ciebie albo do Świętego Munga. Nie możesz powiedzieć nikomu o feniksie. Przysięgłam, że nikomu tego nie zdradzę.

Poppy zamyśliła się, a potem skinęła głową.

- W porządku, wyjaśnij jeszcze proszę likantropię.

Tonks spojrzała na nią zdumiona.

- Likantropię? A co z nią?

Wyglądało na to, że jeśli młodsza kobieta nie zacznie udzielać precyzyjnych odpowiedzi, to Poppy jest ją gotowa udusić.

- Już jej nie ma! – rzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Użyłam dwóch najpopularniejszych testów na likantropię i kilku innych, które powinny ją wykazać, ale wynik za każdym razem wychodził negatywny!

Tonks spojrzała na Poppy z miną ryby, która właśnie została wyjęta z wody.

- Zni… zniknęła? Jesteś pewna? – spytała. – Nie mam pojęcia jak to się mogło stać. Użyliśmy tylko łez feniksa. Naprawdę zniknęła? Nie oszukujesz mnie?

Poppy widziała desperację w oczach młodszej kobiety. Tego Tonks wyraźnie nie spodziewała się usłyszeć. Poppy podeszła do niej i uklękła przy krześle, żeby ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

- Tak dziecko, zniknęła. Powinien zobaczyć uzdrowiciela Sorensona w Świętym Mungu, by mieć sto procent pewności, ale wątpię, by ktoś wykrył cokolwiek.

Po policzkach wesołej i twardej auror spływały łzy szczęścia, które zmyły pamięć o nocy pełnej bólu i zwątpienia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwart, dwa dni po ataku<strong>

Harry powoli otworzył oczy w pomieszczeniu oświetlonym świecami. Za oknem było wciąż ciemno, ale niewiele pozostawało do świtu. Nie potrzebował okularów, by zorientować się, że leży w swoim łóżku. A przynajmniej swoim łóżku w hogwardzkim Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Przeciągnął się i westchnął lekko. Wyciągnął rękę i szukał po omacku swoich okularów na stoliku przy łóżku. Nagle przy jego boku pojawiły się dwie rozmazane plamy rudych włosów. Obie wyciągnęły ręce, gładząc go po policzku i włosach. Jedna z plam włożyła mu okulary w dłoń, a on natychmiast nałożył je na nos.

Okulary, jak to zwykle bywało, potrzebowały kilku chwil, by dopasować się do jego potrzeb, ale rozmazane plamy zmieniły się w pełną ostrość wzroku. Ginny w swoich ubraniach joggingowych stała przy jednym brzegu łóżka, Molly z uśmiechem na twarzy przy drugim. Odezwała się pierwsza:

- Harry, jak się czujesz? Nieźle przestraszyłeś profesor McGonagall, gdy się pojawiłeś i tak padłeś.

Harry zastanowił się nad pytaniem. Nic go nie bolało. To dobry znak. Czuł się zmęczony i trochę słaby, ale nic ponad to.

- Chyba mogłoby być gorzej, jestem słaby i zmęczony, ale nic mnie nie boli.

- Spałeś od soboty, to było niemal dwa dni temu – wtrąciła się delikatnie Ginny.

Przez moment Harry usiłował się skoncentrować, ale nagle poderwał się tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.

- Hogsmeade! Dementorzy! Remus! Co się stało?

Zachwiał się i obie kobiety pomogły mu położyć się z powrotem. Molly poszła powiedzieć Madam Pomfrey, że Harry się obudził.

- Harry, ile pamiętasz? – spytała delikatnie Ginny.

- Pamiętam, że zobaczyłem tę małą dziewczynkę, która właśnie miała zostać pocałowana i pamiętam, że pomyślałem, że nie mogę na to pozwolić. Potem przytrzymywałaś mnie razem z Ronem, a Fred krzyczał, że Remus potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Pamiętam, że byłem strasznie zmęczony. Pomogłem Remusowi i wróciłem. Potem już nic nie pamiętam.

- Cztery osoby zostały pocałowane w Hogsmeade, ale gdyby nie ty, byłoby ich znacznie więcej. Członkowie AD zgromadzili się za tobą, inni uczniowie też przyszli, żeby pomóc. Szacują, że w ataku wzięło udział około 50 dementorów. Kiedy ruszyłeś naprzód, wszyscy podążyliśmy za tobą. Ocaliłeś tę małą dziewczynkę, Harry. Straciła rodziców, ale ją ocaliłeś. Wszyscy plotkują jak najęci, bo zniszczyłeś tego dementora i przynajmniej trzech innych. Znaleźli cztery puste peleryny dementorów.

Oczy Harry'ego zaszły łzami.

- Cztery osoby pocałowane… ona… sie… sie… sierota?

Harry trząsł się gwałtownie, zaciskając oczy z całej siły.

Gdy Molly wróciła z Madam Pomfrey Ginny trzymała mocno Harry'ego w ramionach. Chłopak łkał. Molly siadła po drugiej stronie i objęła parę. Ginny wyjaśniła, że to wiadomość o dziewczynce, którą uratował, tak go zdenerwowała. Madam Pomfrey wręczyła Molly eliksir uspokajający do podania Harry'emu. Po krótkich namowach przełknął eliksir, który wkrótce zaczął działać.

Harry nachylił się, a Ginny poprawiła jego poduszki. Gdy oparł się z powrotem, Madam Pomfrey rzuciła kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych. Zanotowała kilka rzeczy i powiedziała:

- No cóż, panie Potter, nie tylko udaje ci się dokonać rzeczy zupełnie nieprawdopodobnych, ale i zadziwić mnie od czasu do czasu. Oczekiwałam, że będziesz przykuty do łóżka co najmniej przez tydzień. Przybyłeś tu niemal z pustymi zasobami magicznymi, a ich naładowanie zajęłoby normalnie niemal tydzień. Ale ty już jesteś naładowany. Chyba nie powinnam się dziwić czymkolwiek w twoim wykonaniu – skonkludowała, patrząc z dezaprobatą. Kiedy jednak uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością, jej mina złagodniała.

- No dobrze, zatrzymam cię tu do jutra. Powinieneś móc wyjść na śniadanie.

Wyprostowała jego koc, dotknęła jego policzka i oddaliła się do swojego biura, mrucząc coś o konieczności przeniesienia łóżka z dormitorium Harry'ego do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Harry oparł się wygodniej i popatrzył na Molly.

- Mamo… eee… pani Weasley…

- Harry, rozmawialiśmy o tym z Arturem – przerwała mu. – Wiemy, ze nie zdołamy zastąpić twoich prawdziwych rodziców i rozumiemy czemu nie chcesz nazywać nas wujkiem i ciocią. Może po prostu będziesz mówił do mnie po imieniu?

Harry zamknął oczy, by zamaskować ulgę, którą poczuł. Ten problem dręczył go już od jakiegoś czasu i nie był do końca pewny jak sobie z nim poradzić. Nie otwierając oczu skinął głową i przemówił:

- W porządku, pani… eee… Molly, chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę. Ta mała dziewczynka… mogłabyś sprawdzić co się z nią stanie? Chcę się upewnić, ze znajdzie się w domu, gdzie ludzie ją docenią. jeśli będzie to konieczne to jestem gotów wynająć prawnika, który zadba, by trafiła do dobrego domu, a nie do miejsca, w którym jej nie pokochają.

Oczy Molly zaszkliły się. _On zawsze myśli najpierw o innych_, pomyślała. Przytuliła Harry'ego i wyszeptała mu do ucha:

- Harry, masz wielkie serce. Porozmawiam o tym z Arturem, on będzie wiedział, do kogo się zwrócić.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ujął za rękę Ginny, która siedziała cicho, przysłuchując się rozmowie. Przyciągnął jej dłoń do swojego policzka, jakby czerpał z niej siłę. Zamknął oczy i zaczął oddychać głęboko. Zasnął.

Ginny wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, by przygotować się do lekcji. Molly, zadowolona, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku, wróciła do domu przez szpitalne Fiuu.

Harry spędził resztę dnia drzemiąc i rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi, którzy wpadali z wizytami. Kiedy nikogo przy nim nie było, pracował w swoim notatniku i napisał długi list do Remusa, opowiadając mu o ataku i małej dziewczynce. Madam Pomfrey zasugerowała, żeby porozmawiał z kimś o swoich uczuciach. Napisanie tego listu faktycznie mu pomogło.

Zanim ułożył się do snu uznał, że czas się odrobinę zabawić.

* * *

><p><strong>Śniadanie<strong>

Madam Pomfrey wyszła ze swoich apartamentów i udała się do biura. Skrzaty domowe dostarczyły jej tradycyjne śniadanie, składające się z herbaty i grzanki. Siedziała kilka minut, wreszcie podniosła się, by wypisać ze szpitala swojego podopiecznego.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się. Harry nie miał łatwo, ale jakoś zawsze spadał na cztery łapy. Modliła się tylko, by któregoś dnia nie wpadł na coś, co go przerośnie. Wyszła z biura i zatrzymała się zdumiona. Harry już wstał i ubierał się w ciuchy, które dostarczyli mu poprzedniego wieczoru przyjaciele. Popatrzył na nią nieśmiało, a ona uśmiechnęła się, a potem zaczęła chichotać.

Nad drzwiami do szpitala zawieszono tablicę. Wyglądała na brąz. Wycięte w niej litery głosiły:

„Za tymi uświęconymi drzwiami pracuje Uzdrowiciel nad Uzdrowicielami"

Ponad łóżkiem, z którego korzystał, wisiała mała plakietka z brązu głosząca: „Łóżko Harry'ego Pottera".

Usiłowała odezwać się stanowczo, ale nie zdołała utrzymać powagi:

- No dobrze, panie Potter, skoro się tak świetnie czujesz, to chyba możesz już iść na śniadanie. No, uciekaj! – wygoniła go z uśmiechem. Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem i pomachał jej, wychodząc ze szpitala.

W Wielkiej Sali zauważył, że Ginny, Ron, Hermiona, Neville i Luna znajdują się tuż koło siebie i zaczął się zastanawiać co planują? Chyba nie zamierzali spłatać mu figla? Dołączył do nich z uśmiechem. Usiadł i zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie, ale przerwał, gdy zobaczył, że wpatrują się w niego z głupimi uśmiechami. Zamarł z łyżką pełną jajecznicy.

- O co chodzi? – spytał ostrożnie.

Hermiona rozejrzała się po pozostałych i powiedziała:

- Harry, postanowiliśmy… to znaczy Ginny wpadła na pomysł, a my… no, kurde w mordę!

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony. Hermiona nigdy nie przeklinała. _No, prawie nigdy_, poprawił się w myślach. Zaczęła od początku:

- Harry, wiemy jak ważny jest dla ciebie list od twojej mamy, więc podjęliśmy pewne kroki, by go zabezpieczyć.

Hermiona wydobyła list ze swojej kieszeni. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Ona albo Ron musieli przekopać jego kufer, by się do niego dostać. Miał już coś powiedzieć, gdy Ginny podała mu małe pudełko obwiązane wstążką.

W pudełku znajdował się mały kwadratowy wisiorek z szybką na środku, zawieszony na ładnym srebrnym łańcuszku. Ginny wyjęła mu wisiorek z ręki i położyła na stole. Hermiona położyła list na wisiorku. List zadrżał i zniknął. Hermiona ujęła łańcuszek i podała wisiorek Harry'emu. Widział list, który znajdował się za szybką, skurczony do minimalnych rozmiarów. Spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę.

- Tam zawsze będzie chroniony. Jeśli dotkniesz go różdżką, zawartość wisiorka zostanie wyświetlona, trochę jak w myśloodsiewni. Jeśli dotkniesz go dwa razy, list zostanie przywrócony do pierwotnej postaci. Teraz możesz zawsze go trzymać przy sobie i nic go nie uszkodzi.

Harry spojrzał na całą piątkę, jeszcze raz dziękując w myślach za takich przyjaciół. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a po policzku spłynęła mu pojedyncza łza. Ręce drżały mu tak bardzo, że Ginny musiała mu pomóc w nakładaniu wisiorka. Zadrżał, gdy pocałowała go w kark. Ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciół i wymamrotał podziękowania, wciąż oszołomiony.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy<strong>

Lekcja Eliksirów tego dnia poszła całkiem nieźle. Właśnie skończyli przerabiać Eliksir Uzupełniania Krwi i zaczęli przygotowania do warzenia kolejnego, bardzo skomplikowanego antidotum na smoczy jad. Harry spakował torbę i podążył za Ronem i Hermioną w stronę drzwi.

Nagle rozległ się hałas i Harry potężnie uderzył w ścianę. Jego torba poleciała w drugą stronę, a zawartość wypadła na podłogę. Gdy Harry uniósł się oszołomiony na nogi, usłyszał za sobą paskudny śmiech.

- Potty, zawsze byłeś ofermą.

Ron i Hermiona odwrócili się w drzwiach, wyszarpując różdżki. Malfoy stał z założonymi rękami z Crabbem i Goylem przy boku. Harry staną z nim twarzą w twarz. Na oczach pozostałych uczniów otrząsnął się z efektów klątwy Malfoya. Wyprostował się. Zdawał się rosnąć w oczach, jakby był wyższy niż normalnie. Oczy zapłonęły od intensywnej mocy, która wypływała falami z jego ciała. Otworzył usta i…

- Macie trzy sekundy – odezwał się chłodny, stanowczy głos z rogu. – Jeśli potem zobaczę u kogoś różdżkę, to uczeń, który będzie ją trzymał, będzie skrobał podłogę w lochach własną szczoteczką do zębów do końca roku.

Profesor Serena Snape widziała całą sytuację z rogu sali i wiedziała, że musi to przerwać w tej chwili, nim sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli.

Ron i Hermiona szybko schowali różdżki, a Harry okręcił się na pięcie w stronę Sereny. Czuła, jak walczy ze swoimi emocjami. Widziała jak zamyka oczy i używa technik medytacyjnych, by zapanować nad sobą.

_Na Merlina, ależ ten chłopak ma moc! Ale uczy się ją kontrolować, zwalczył gniew, gdy tylko zaczęłam mówić. Ale na Merlina! Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Dobra, czas posprzątać ten bajzel._

- Panie Malfoy – kontynuowała cicho. – Ma pan trzydzieści sekund, by wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie. Dlaczego rzucił pan na pana Pottera zaklęcie Explico?

Draco zająknął się na moment, a potem odpowiedział:

- Broniłem się, pani profesor. On chciał rzucić na mnie klątwę.

Ruszyła w stronę Malfoya, unosząc brew w wyrazie zdumienia.

- Interesujące, panie Malfoy. Więc chciałby pan, żebym uwierzyła, że pan Potter nie tylko chciał rzucić w pana klątwą, ale jeszcze zrobić to bezróżdżkowo i plecami do pana?

Crabbe i Goyle energicznie pokiwali głowami, jakby było to najbardziej logiczne wyjaśnienie pod słońcem. Malfoy nie wiedział o co chodzi. Przecież był Ślizgonem. Mąż profesor Snape był opiekunem jego Domu. Przecież ona nie może stanąć po stronie Pottera!

_Crabbe i Goyle to głupcy. To Draco jest niebezpieczny_, pomyślała. _Tak bardzo przypomina ojca. Ciekawe czy przyjął już Znak? Nawet jeśli nie, pewnie wkrótce to zrobi._

- Panie Malfoy, za pana klątwę Slytherin traci pięćdziesiąt punktów.

- Ale… - próbował dojść do słowa Draco.

- I kolejnych pięćdziesiąt punktów – kontynuowała profesor Snape – za tak idiotyczne kłamstwo. Należy pan do Slytherinu, panie Malfoy. Skutecznego kłamania powinien się pan nauczyć na pierwszym roku.

- Ale pani profesor… - spróbował ponownie Draco.

- Nie skończyłam jeszcze – Serena nie dała sobie przerwać. – Dodatkowo otrzymuje pan dwa tygodnie szlabanu. Tydzień z panem Filchem, który, jestem tego pewna, ucieszy się z pańskiej pomocy przy sprzątaniu męskich toalet. Kiedy pan z tym skończy, drugi tydzień szlabanu spędzi pan z profesorem Hagridem, który, jak rozumiem, jest jednym z pana ulubionych nauczycieli.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok jego oszołomienia.

- Chciał pan coś jeszcze, panie Malfoy?

- Nie, pani profesor – odparł ponuro.

- Świetnie. Z czasem zrozumie pan, że nie pozwalam w tej klasie na żadne wygłupy. Mój mąż mógł sobie okazywać względy Domowi Slytherina, ja nie zamierzam. Wszyscy moi uczniowie będą tu traktowani tak samo. A teraz proszę zejść mi z oczu.

Ron i Hermiona gapili się na profesor Snape z szeroko otwartymi oczami. To było coś niesłychanego! A do tego była żoną opiekuna Slytherinu! Harry wydawał się nieświadom tych wydarzeń. Stał z zamkniętymi oczami i opuszczonymi rękami, które zacisnął w pięści.

Malfoy rzucił Serenie mordercze spojrzenie i wypadł z klasy, a za nim podążali zmieszani Crabbe i Goyle. Ron podniósł torbę Harry'ego i zaczął zbierać porozrzucane książki i pergamin. Hermiona i Serena podeszły do Harry'ego. Otworzył oczy. Na moment błysnął w nich ogień, ale szybko zgasł. Podszedł do najbliższego krzesła i usiadł. Ron podał mu jego torbę.

- Dzięki, stary.

- Nie ma sprawy, Harry.

Serena spojrzała na bladą i wyczerpaną twarz harry'ego.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry?

Harry zerknął na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Trochę obolały. Jakby ktoś rzucił mną o ścianę…

Podeszła do szafki i wyciągnęła małą fiolkę z eliksirem. Podeszłą z powrotem do młodego mężczyzny i podała mu ją ze słowami:

- Na szczęście jesteśmy w laboratorium Eliksirów. To ci pomoże na ból. Nie sądzę, bym cię musiała ostrzegać przed Malfoyem?

Harry jednym haustem wychylił eliksir.

- Nie, pani profesor – odpowiedział. – Mam z nim już do czynienia od sześciu lat. Dzisiaj po prostu popełniłem błąd i odwróciłem się do niego plecami. Chyba jeszcze ciągle jestem zmęczony po Hogsmeade. normalnie nie robię takich głupstw.

- W porządku, Harry, może pójdziesz już z przyjaciółmi na następną lekcję? Jeśli wasz nauczyciel miał wam za złe spóźnienie, poproś go, by porozmawiał ze mną.

Cała trójka potaknęła i wyszła z sali. Serena wróciła do swojego biurka. odsunęła krzesło i zauważyła leżący pod nim notatnik. Nachyliła się, podniosła go i usiadła. Otworzyła go na pierwszej stronie i ujrzała „HJ Potter" nagryzmolone na wewnętrznej stronie okładki.

_Musiał wpaść pod krzesło, gdy wyleciała mu torba. Oddam mu to na obiedzie_, pomyślała, kartkując go. Notes zapełniała mieszanka zadań domowych, osobistych przemyśleń i szkiców.

Nagle zatrzymała się i uśmiechnęła szeroko. Dotarła do strony, którą Harry zapełnił całkowicie różnymi wariantami jednego imienia.

_Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Ginny Potter. Ginewra Potter. Ginewra Weasley-Potter._

Potrząsnęła głową i przerzuciła kilka kolejnych stron. Znów zatrzymała się na jednej z nich, tym razem marszcząc brwi. Nowa strona była nieco niepokojąca. Wypełniało ją kilka szkiców, ale to napisane słowa przykuły jej uwagę:

„Blizna boli. Krwawi. 'On naznaczy go jako równego sobie'. Ból. Musi być sposób. 'Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje'. Tak, ale jak?"

Zatroskana wróciła do początku i zaczęła przeglądać notatnik strona po stronie. Pierwszych kilka stron wyglądało na notatki na temat różnych zaklęć więzi. _Może na lekcje u Flitwicka_, pomyślała.

Ominęła szkice Ginny i niepokojące teksty, by znaleźć kolejne szkice. _Boisko quidditcha, Błyskawica Harry'ego, kilka kształtów geometrycznych_, pomyślała. _A to co? Wzory biżuterii? Ciekawe._

Przejrzała kilka następnych stron, nim coś innego przykuło jej wzrok. _Chyba jakieś wypracowanie_, stwierdziła. Zmarszczyła czoło w skupieniu i zaczęła czytać:

_Zaklęcie Proteusza:  
>Modyfikacja przy użyciu kryształowych struktur<br>jako ośrodka skupienia przy zmianach więzi_

_H. Potter_

_Zaklęcie Proteusza w formie użytej przez Voldemorta ma wiele trybów działania, które można uruchomić bez udziału twórcy zaklęcia. Badania nad wcześniejszymi wersjami Proteusza wydają się wskazywać, że obecnie używane zaklęcie to skażona postać znacznie starszego i bardziej zaawansowanego zaklęcia „Protea maxima dulcet lux". Oryginalne zaklęcie posiadało wiele trybów działania, znacznie przekraczających te wykorzystywane obecnie. Moje wstępne badania sugerują, że te tryby działania są wciąż dostępne w skażonej wersji zaklęcia wykorzystanej przez Voldemorta. Nie uważam, by Voldemort był zdolny uzyskać dostęp do tych trybów, być może jest też ich nieświadomy. Niektóre spośród dodatkowych trybów to:  
>- przywoływanie na krótki dystans<br>- przenoszenie świadomości  
>- tryb ofensywny, który atakuje każdego noszącego znak (V. wykorzystuje słabszy wariant do zwołania swoich zwolenników)<br>- usunięcie znaku_

_Uważam, że wiedza o tych trybach może być istotna w nadchodzącej wojnie…_

Serena zamrugała z niedowierzaniem. Co ona do cholery właśnie przeczytała? Mroczny Znak można usunąć?

_Spokojnie,_ powiedziała sobie stanowczo. _Może coś źle przeczytałam._

Potrząsnęła głową, by oczyścić umysł i przeczytała wszystko dokładnie jeszcze raz. Gdy skończyła, uniosła drżącą rękę do szyi, próbując rozluźnić napięte mięśnie.

Oczywiście wiedziała o Mrocznym Znaku. Severus nosił go od wielu lat. Nawet jeśli nie mógł już pełnić roli szpiega, wciąż odczuwał za jego pośrednictwem wezwania Voldemorta, które sprawiały mu ogromny ból. Rozmawiała z Severusem o wszystkich aspektach znaku, przeprowadziła kompleksowe badania, ale zawsze docierała do ślepego zaułka. W końcu oboje stwierdzili, że nic nie da się z tym zrobić. Nie mogła patrzeć jak jej mąż cierpi w te noce, gdy znak płonął jaskrawą czerwienią i wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko… _absolutnie wszystko_, by go od niego uwolnić.

Wróciła do notatnika i przekartkowała niecierpliwie artykuł. To przekraczało jej wiedzę! Znajdowały się w nim szczegółowe diagramy prezentujące kryształowe struktury używane do modyfikacji magicznych więzi. Więcej notatek na temat Proteusza, a potem…

Zamarła. Jedno zdanie zdawało się wyskakiwać ze strony i poczuła się, jakby ktoś kopnął ją w żołądek.

_**Usunięcie Znaku Proteusza jest możliwe przy użyciu dwóch kryształowych wzmacniaczy.**_

_Usunięcie Znaku Proteusza jest możliwe przy użyciu dwóch kryształowych wzmacniaczy. Szmaragd i diament byłyby najlepsze, jako że posiadają najsilniejsze matryce i będą w stanie wytrzymać poziom płynącej przez nie mocy. Usunięcia nie należy sugerować bez namysłu. W związku z faktem, że niemożliwością jest dokładne odtworzenie mocy Voldemorta, zadanie będzie musiało zostać wykonane przez przeładowanie znaku mocą. Co ciekawe, uważam, że doprowadzi to do przeniesienia znaku na Voldemorta w niezwykle bolesny dla niego sposób. Należy zwrócić uwagę, że występują tu elementy ryzyka, zarówno dla osoby noszącej znak, jak i dla osoby (lub osób), które podejmują się usunięcia._

Serena zerwała się na równe nogi, chwytając się dla równowagi krawędzi biurka i patrzyła w szoku na notatnik. Znak można usunąć! Puściła biurko i zachwiała się niczym odurzona.

Na Merlina! Znak można usunąć. Muszę porozmawiać z Harrym! Nie, Minerva musi wiedzieć! I niech tylko Severus usłyszy… SEVERUS! To z nim musze porozmawiać najpierw.

Serena drgnęła, gdy uczniowie zaczęli wypełniać jej klasę. Chwyciła notatnik Harry'ego i wsunęła go do szuflady, wygładzając dłońmi swoją szatę. Musiała jeszcze dokończyć dzisiejsze lekcje. Starając się uspokoić szaleńczo walące serce wyszła zza biurka i zaczęła opowiadać uczniom o ich dzisiejszym zadaniu.

* * *

><p><strong>Obiad, ten sam dzień<strong>

Harry siedział z Ginny i resztą przy stole Gryffindoru. Skończył jeść i stwierdził, że chce coś sprawdzić w swoim notatniku, nie przeszkadzając pozostałym w rozmowie. Zaczął go szukać w torbie. Powoli zaczęła narastać w nim panika. Notatnika nie było w torbie! Harry postawił torbę na stole i rozejrzał się na około. Może wypadła z torby?

Nagle poczuł, jak poziom paniki jeszcze rośnie. Laboratorium Eliksirów! Bez słowa wstał zza stołu i ku zdumieniu i zmartwieniu przyjaciół wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali.

Przy stole nauczycielskim Serena dostrzegła jego wyjście i pomyślała: _O rany, chyba powinnam mu coś o tym wspomnieć._

Harry pobiegł do klasy Eliksirów w lochach i zaczął ją niecierpliwie przeszukiwać. Zajrzał pod biurka, do kociołków, nawet za jedną z szafek ze składnikami. Jego panika osiągnęła już nowe wyżyny. Bez chwili namysłu popędził do Wieży Gryffindora i wywalił wszystko z kufra, rozrzucając rzeczy po całym pokoju, w poszukiwaniu notatnika. Pokonany, zostawił bałagan i podążył z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy tylko wszedł spojrzało na niego kilkadziesiąt par oczu. Bez znaczenia, przywykł już, że ludzie się na niego gapią. Załamany podszedł do Ginny i osunął się na ławę. Jego notatnik po prostu zniknął.

Trójka jego przyjaciół patrzyła na niego zmartwiona. Ginny delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia i spytała:

- Harry, co się stało? Czemu tak wybiegłeś?

- Zgubiłem mój notatnik. Ten, który widziałaś w Pokoju Życzeń. Sprawdziłem klasę Eliksirów, mój kufer i dormitorium – Harry skrzywił się, gdy pomyślał o bałaganie, jaki zostawił przy łóżku.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i powiedziała:

- Harry, rozumiem, ze jesteś zdenerwowany. Ale jeśli będziesz potrzebował, to pożyczę ci moje notatki.

Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę. Jej oczy wyraźnie mówiły „odpuść sobie". Jednak na głos rzekła jedynie:

- To nie o taki notatnik chodzi, Mionko.

Hermiona zrozumiała aluzję i odpuściła, ale zamierzała później wypytać Ginny na ten temat.

Harry wbił spojrzenie w blat, zdenerwowany. W tym notatniku było sporo rzeczy, które mogły go zawstydzić, gdyby ktoś to upublicznił. Ale co ważniejsze, była w nim praca, którą, jak mu się wydawało, będzie musiał zaczynać od zera.

Serena widziała, jaki wpływ ma na Harry'ego utrata bezcennego notatnika i było jej naprawdę przykro. Ale to było zbyt ważne, by po prostu oddać zgubę i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Wstała od stołu nauczycielskiego i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie siedział Harry.

- Harry, mógłbyś wstąpić do naszych prywatnych pokojów po kolacji? Wydaje mi się, że mój mąż chciałby wtedy o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

Otępiały Harry skinął głową. To była KATASTROFA! Snape zapewne rozedrze go na strzępy za to, że przez niego Malfoy stracił sto punktów. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało!

* * *

><p><strong>Prywatne pokoje Snape'ów, pora kolacji<strong>

Serena nerwowo krążyła po salonie. Zawsze uważała się za cierpliwą osobę, ale oczekiwanie, by podzielić się z Severusem odkryciem Harry'ego było nie do wytrzymania. Denerwowała się. Przyznawała się do tego. Po tak długich badaniach nad Mrocznym Znakiem i tak wielu ślepych zaułkach czuła strach. Bała się, że to nie podziała, bała się, że poczują nadzieję, tylko po to, by spalił ją gorzki ogień rzeczywistości. Ale jej mąż miał prawo wiedzieć, prawda?

Niech go szlag! Gdzie on się podziewa? Pewnie dał jakiemuś biednemu uczniowi szlaban. I to jeszcze dzisiaj, jakby nie miał kiedy! Pewnie… Została wybita z myśli, gdy usłyszała, jak drzwi do ich apartamentu otwierają się i po chwili zamykają. _Wreszcie_, pomyślała, obracając się twarzą do drzwi, zdenerwowana i lekko wystraszona.

Severus szedł do salonu zmęczony i rozdrażniony. Musiał wysłuchać mnóstwa skarg od Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a na temat dzisiejszego zachowania jego żony w sali Eliksirów. Sto punktów to ostra kara. Jasne, ta klątwa była głupia, ale nie warta tak naprawdę stu punktów. W końcu chodziło o Pottera. _Chłopak pewnie ich sprowokował_, pomyślał, ale zaraz napomniał sam siebie.

_Muszę przestać to robić! Potter nie jest tym, za kogo go miałem i muszę o tym pamiętać. Poza tym kogo ja próbuję oszukać? Draco to dupek i znienawidził Harry'ego od pierwszego dnia. Ile razy ten palant próbował sabotować pracę Pottera na Eliksirach? Ale i tak sto punktów to cholernie dużo. Za dużo._

Wszedł do salonu i uniósł wzrok w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak jego żona pędzi w jego stronę. Zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy rzuciła mu się na szyję. Objął ją i usiłował zrozumieć co ona właściwie mówi. Słowa wylatywały z jej ust przyciśniętych do jego piersi, ale nic nie rozumiał.

- Serena? Nie rozumiem co mówisz. Serena!

Oderwał ją od siebie i spojrzał na nią, by zorientować się, że jej oczy błyszczą od łez.

- Serena? – spytał delikatnie. – Co się stało?

- Stało? Nic się nie stało! Po prostu… Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć! Zastanawiałam się nad tym, bo nie wiem jak zareagujesz, ale…

- Sereno, już mi o tym powiedziano – odpowiedział. – Uważam, ze byłaś nieco za ostra.

- Za ostra? O czym ty mówisz?

- Zabrałaś Slytherinowi sto punktów i do tego dwa tygodnie szlabanu? Wiesz czego ja się musiałem dzisiaj nasłuchać? Jęków Malfoya i jego goryli!

Odsunął ją i poszedł nalać sobie kielicha.

Zagapiła się na niego z niedowierzanie. Malfoy? Marudzi na temat Malfoya?

- Severusie, nie rozumiesz…

- Oczywiście, że rozumiem – przerwał jej, odwracając się od barku ze kieliszkiem brandy w rękach. – Malfoy zachował się jak palant. I co z tego? Jest palantem, jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważyła. Szlaban i zabieranie punktów tego nie zmienią!

- Severusie, nie chcę teraz rozmawiać o Malfoyu, chcę…

- A ja chcę o tym porozmawiać. Jestem opiekunem Slytherinu. Powinnaś przyjść z tym do mnie.

- Do ciebie? Po co, żebyś wypuścił tego małego skurwiela udzieliwszy mu jedynie upomnienia?

Postąpiła kilka kroków w jego stronę. Zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów od niego, uniosła głowę, zacisnęła zęby i aż promieniowała złością. Mądry mężczyzna by się wycofał. Ale Severus nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia w związkach.

- Zająłbym się tym – odpowiedział zamiast tego, pociągając łyk z kieliszka.

- Zająłbyś się? Jak śmiesz sugerować, że nie jestem w stanie zająć się tym sama? – podkreśliła to stwierdzenie uderzając go w pierś wyprostowanym palcem. – Wymierzanie kary za nieodpowiednie zachowanie na mojej lekcji to moja sprawa. A więc jesteś wielkim opiekunem Slytherinu – przedrzeźniała go, dźgając palcem po raz kolejny. – Pozwól, że powiem ci jak bardzo mam to w dupie. Twój ukochany dom jest pełen łajdaków, piekielnego nasienia i rozpieszczonych durnych bachorów! – kolejne dźgnięcie. – Od początku faworyzowałeś tych oślizgłych jełopów. Skąd do cholery przyszło ci do głowy, że podążę w tym ślepo w twoje ślady?

Gdy próbowała go dźgnąć po raz kolejny, złapał jej dłoń i przycisnął do piersi.

- Serena, mogłem się źle wyrazić… - zaczął, łapiąc ją mocniej, gdy próbował się wyrwać.

- Puść mnie – zażądała lodowatym głosem.

- Serena, musimy…

Kopnęła go w goleń. Mocno. Zaklął i puścił ją. Co tu się do cholery działo? Masował goleń, patrząc jak jego żona odchodzi, mamrocząc pod nosem. Na szczęście słyszał tylko urywki jej monologu.

- … głupi oślizgły… dla odmiany posłuchał… jak można być tak tępym…

Wzięła notatnik ze stolika, pomaszerowała z powrotem do niego, podetknęła mu notatnik pod nos i warknęła:

- Czytaj!

Ujął notes, zerknął na okładkę i z powrotem na jej twarz.

- Sereno, o co…

Przymierzyła się do kolejnego kopniaka. Severus mógł być zielony, jeśli chodzi o związki, ale na pewno nie był głupi. Goleń wciąż bolała go od pierwszego kopniaka, więc odłożył kieliszek, otworzył notatnik i przeczytał. HJ Potter.

Zerknął na nią, zauważył jej wściekłą minę i przezornie zatrzymał swój komentarz dla siebie. Kartkował kolejne strony, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu, by przeczytać kilka stron. Praca domowa z Zaklęć. Po co mam czytać jego pracę domową z Zaklęć? Jaki jest sens… No na litość Merlina!

Zagapił się na stronę przed nim i wywrócił oczami. Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Ginny Potter…

Pokazał żonie tę stronę.

- Jest w tym jakiś sens? Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na lekturę zadań domowych Pottera i wynurzeń nastolatka napakowanego hormonami po dziurki w nosie!

- Po prostu czytaj, uparty mężczyzno! – warknęła.

_Kurde, coś jest dzisiaj nie w sosie. O co jej chodzi? Na Merlina, mam nadzieję, ze nie jest w ciąży! _Niemal wypuścił notatnik na tę myśl. _Nie, to niemożliwe. Zawsze używam zaklęcia antykoncepcyjnego._

Westchnął i przeczytał kilka kolejnych stron notatek, szkiców i pewnych niepokojących komentarzy, aż zatrzymał się ponownie. A to co, do diabła?

_Zaklęcie Proteusza:  
>Jak zmodyfikować je przy użyciu kryształowych struktur<br>jako ośrodka skupienia przy zmianach więzi_

_H. Potter_

Przeczytał stronę dwukrotnie i podążył dalej. _Diagramy, notatki o Proteuszu i…_ Zesztywniał i otworzył szeroko oczy.

_**Usunięcie Znaku Proteusza jest możliwe przy użyciu dwóch kryształowych wzmacniaczy.**_

Skończył stronę i poczuł, ze trzęsą mu się ręce. Potrząsnął oszołomiony głową i uniósł wzrok.

- Serena? – wyszeptał pytająco.

- Wiem – westchnęła. Wyjęła notatnik z jego osłabłych palców i zaczęła przechadzać się, wciąż trzymając go w ręce. Severus podszedł do najbliższego krzesła i osunął się na nie ciężko.

- Kiedy Harry został trafiony rano tą klątwą, wyleciała mu torba. Książki były wszędzie! Ronald Weasley je pozbierał, ale notatnik wśliznął się pod moje biurko i nikt go nie zauważył, póki nie odsunęłam krzesła. Otworzyłam go, żeby zobaczyć do kogo należy. Kiedy zorientowałam się, że do Harry'ego, byłam ciekawa. Pewnie nie powinnam patrzeć, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

- Serena, czekaj na chwilę…

- Martwiłam się o niego. Myślałam, że może ten notatnik da mi jakieś wskazówki co do jego myśli. Kiedy uznałam, że znalazłam jego zadania domowe, pomyślałam, że oddam mu to na obiedzie.

- Serena…

- Ale potem dotarłam do stron o Proteuszu. Kiedy zorientowałam się co czytam, poczułam szok. Szok! Wiesz co…

- SERENA! – ryknął Severus.

Serena zamarła w pół kroku i zawirowała, by stanąć twarzą do męża.

- Co?

- Mogłabyś przestać tak chodzić? – poprosił cicho. – Kręci mi się od tego w głowie.

- W głowie? o czym tym mówisz? Severusie, rozumiesz w ogóle co to znaczy?

I znowu zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie setki słów, najwyraźniej nie dbając czy ktoś jej słucha. Z kolei Severus nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, usiłując uporządkować myśli.

_Przeładowanie znaku mocą. Odwrócenie przepływu za pomocą matrycy? Szmaragd i diament… może… muszę to jeszcze raz przeczytać i porównać z…_

Wstał i usiłował zwrócić na siebie uwagę swojej żony.

- Serena…

Przeszła obok niego z notatnikiem w ręku, wciąż gadając.

- Serena, potrzebuję…

Zawróciła i ponownie przeszła koło niego.

- Serena, czy mogłabyś…

Gdy mijała go trzeci raz, wyrwał jej notatnik z ręki. Ignorując jej oburzony okrzyk, otworzył na odpowiedniej stronie i podszedł do biblioteczki. Przejrzał jej zawartość i wyciągnął jedną z ksiąg.

Zabrał książkę i notatnik na biurko w rogu i położył oba na blacie. Przerzucił kilka stron książki, mamrocząc pod nosem:

- Wiem, że to widziałem. W tej książce, jestem pewny… tutaj! Zaklęcia więzi.

Serena patrzyła, jak jej mąż porównuje tekst w notatniku z książką. Co prawda bardzo chciała zapytać, co on właściwie robi, ale wiedziała, że to nie jest właściwy moment. Wykręcając palce na wszystkie strony chodziła nerwowo w koło, nie mogąc uspokoić szalejących myśli.

_To musi zadziałać. Boże, niech to zadziała. Wiem, że jestem samolubna, myśląc najpierw o moim mężu, ale on już tyle przeszedł._

Zamarła, widząc jak Severus opuszcza głowę i rozluźnia ramiona.

- Severus?

Powoli odwrócił się ku niej. Spojrzała mu w oczy i wstrzymała oddech.

- Serena… Sereno, myślę, że to może zadziałać!

Krzyknęła i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Przytuliła go mocno i załkała.

* * *

><p><strong>Wizyta Harry'ego<strong>

Harry przybył do apartamentu profesora Snape'a. Był w podłym nastroju, mimo że Ginny próbowała poprawić mu humor. Nawet siedzenie na jego kolanach i ocieranie się nie pomogło zbytnio w tej sytuacji. Utrata notatnika kompletnie go załamała.

Zapukał do drzwi i czekał na odpowiedź. Profesor Severus Snape otworzył drzwi i wpuścił go do środka.

Gdy Harry wszedł do salonu, dostrzegł profesor Serenę Snape, która stała przy kominku.

- Witaj Harry, dobrze cię widzieć – przywitała go, wskazując miejsce do siedzenia.

Zdumiony Severus spojrzał na żonę. Jeszcze kilka minut temu łkała w jego ramionach. Teraz była zupełnie spokojna i opanowana, a z jej twarzy i postawy zniknęły wszystkie oznaki świadczące o jej wzburzonych emocjach. _Ona jest godna Slytherinu_, pomyślał.

Pierwsza myśl Harry'ego była zupełnie inna: _Wsiądzie na mnie dwójka nauczycieli? Gorzej już chyba być nie może?_

Profesor Severus Snape stanął u boku żony.

Harry spojrzał na nich ostrożnie. Cokolwiek miało się stać, był pewien, że nie będzie to nic przyjemnego.

Serena dostrzegła, jak bardzo Harry jest zdenerwowany i postanowiła nieco go uspokoić zanim w ogóle wspomną o notatniku. Odsunęła się od kominka i usiadła obok Harry'ego na sofie. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, wyczuwając jak zesztywniał.

- Harry, spokojnie. Nie mamy zamiaru na ciebie krzyczeć i nie jesteś w tarapatach.

Harry spojrzał najpierw na jednego nauczyciela, potem na drugiego. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Jeśli nie był w tarapatach, to po co tu przyszedł?

- Harry, po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach na Eliksirach, znalazłam notatnik – zaczęła ponownie Serena. – Kiedy go otworzyłam, by sprawdzić do kogo należy, jego zawartość bardzo mnie zaskoczyła.

Harry ponownie zesztywniał.

- Znalazła pani mój notatnik? Przeczytała go pani?

- Tak, Harry. Przepraszam za takie naruszenie twojej prywatności, ale pewne zapiski przyciągnęły moją uwagę. Dlatego właśnie zaprosiłam cię tu dziś wieczorem.

Harry zdawał się zapadać w sobie. Bardzo cicho zapytał:

- Co to było, pani profesor?

Serena nachyliła się do niego i odpowiedziała delikatnie:

- Zaklęcie Proteusza, Harry.

Harry drgnął, jakby ktoś go uderzył.

- Pani profesor, wiem, że to beznadziejne… - powiedział. – Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś to znajdzie… To takie luźne notatki z moich badań… Nic z tego co robi Mionka. Tak po prostu coś sobie bazgrałem…

Serena uśmiechnęła się i wywróciła oczami, słysząc nieskładne wymówki Harry'ego. Ujęła go za podbródek i obróciła twarzą do siebie.

- Harry, proszę cię, wysłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Przeczytałam twoją pracę. Severus również. Żadne z nas nie znalazło najmniejszego błędu.

Harry gwałtownie obrócił się i z szeroko otwartymi od szoku oczami spojrzał na wciąż stojącego przy kominku Severusa. Widząc jego spojrzenie, Snape skinął potakująco głową.

- To prawda. W twoich wnioskach wszystko się zgadza. Właściwie twoja monografia na ten temat to jedna z najlepszych prac jakie widziałem. Są czarodzieje, którzy mają wieloletnie doświadczenie w Zaklęciach i mogliby mieć problemy ze zrozumieniem tego. Nie jestem nawet pewien czy ja wszystko zrozumiałem.

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. To mu zupełnie nie pasowało do tego surowego nauczyciela, nawet do tej zremiksowanej, żonatej wersji!

Serena przypomniała sobie poprzednie rozmowy na temat niskiej samooceny Harry'ego i spytała go delikatnie:

- Harry, nie planowałeś tego nigdy nikomu pokazywać, prawda?

Harry przez moment patrzył w milczeniu na dywan.

- Nie, pani profesor – odpowiedział w końcu.

Severus ruszył się od kominka, przyciągnął sobie jeden z foteli i usiadł twarzą do Harry'ego. Nachylił się i spojrzał w twarz młodszemu czarodziejowi.

- Harry, cieszę się, że mogliśmy to zobaczyć – powiedział delikatnie.

Harry uniósł głowę i przyjrzał się Severusowi, szukając w jego twarzy szyderstwa lub oszustwa. Spoglądał długo i intensywnie, ale nie znalazł nic poza smutkiem i, być może, nadzieją.

- Harry, już przeszło szesnaście lat szukam jakiegoś eliksiru, zaklęcia, jakiegoś sposobu na wpłynięcie na ten znak, sposobu na jego usunięcie – kontynuował nauczyciel Obrony. – Ostatniego lata Serena przejrzała wyniki moich badań i rozpoczęła nowe badania w kilku kierunkach, o których wcześniej nie pomyślałem. Nic nie znaleźliśmy. A teraz ty przychodzisz ze sposobem, który może mnie uwolnić. Zakon nie ma już ze mnie pożytku. Voldemort wie, że jestem szpiegiem, więc nie mogę więcej opuszczać Hogwartu. Jestem więźniem tej szkoły, bo Voldemort wytropi mnie, jeśli kiedykolwiek ją opuszczę. Gdy znak zniknie, znów będę mógł być pożyteczny.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na oboje nauczycieli. Serena patrzyła na niego z nadzieją, Severus wstrzymał oddech. Harry roześmiał się smutno i powiedział:

- O ironio, to wszystko zaczęło się, ponieważ, podobnie jak pan, chciałem być wolny od bólu, tego bólu, który wywołuje Voldemort za pośrednictwem mojej blizny.

Odchylił się i zamyślił. _Czy powinienem im zaufać? Czy mogę? Nie jestem pewien! Na Merlina, chciałbym, żeby ktoś mi powiedział co mam zrobić!_

W tym momencie wisiorek Harry'ego zadrżał lekko, a potem poczuł promieniujące od niego delikatne, ale uspokajające ciepło. Niepokój Harry'ego zelżał i podjął decyzję. Uśmiechnął się i podziękował w myślach swojej rodzinie.

Spojrzał na dwójkę nauczycieli i powiedział nieśmiało:

- Jest prosty sposób na sprawdzenie czy moja teoria jest poprawna. Po prostu nigdy nie miałem szansy, żeby przeprowadzić test. Jeszcze nad tym pracowałem, a nie sądzę, by Voldemort pozwolił mi na przyjęcie znaku po to tylko, żebym mógł poeksperymentować na sobie.

Serena zaczęła chichotać. Severus zrobił wielkie oczy.

A potem wydarzyło się coś niesłychanego. Profesor Snape, złośliwy opiekun Domu Slytherina, najbardziej przerażający nauczyciel Hogwartu, wybuchnął śmiechem. Gdy wyobraził sobie Harry'ego, który prosi Czarnego Pana o pomoc w opracowaniu sposobu na usunięcie znaku, zaczął śmiać się jeszcze mocniej.

Harry gapił się na Severusa z otwartymi ustami. Na widok jego miny Serena ześliznęła się z sofy. Wylądowała na podłodze, zanosząc się perlistym śmiechem i wyciągnęła drżącą rękę, wskazując na jego minę. Harry doszedł do siebie i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, Severus nachylił się i spytał z napięciem:

- Możesz to łatwo przetestować?

Serena, która ponownie usiadła na sofie koło Harry'ego, wstrzymała oddech w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

- Tak. Jest dość prosty sposób przetestowania tego, przy którym nikt się nie połapie, że połączenie zostało aktywowane. Będę musiał wyprodukować właściwą kryształową matrycę, ale to nic trudnego… - zawahał się. – Obawiam się, że będę musiał pokazać państwu coś, co ukrywałem niemal przed wszystkimi.

Serena nie bardzo wiedziała o co chodzi. Wydawało jej się, że Harry mówi o swojej formie animagicznej, ale nie miała pojęcia jak niby może w tym pomóc feniks. Jednak Harry mówił dalej:

- Będę potrzebował matrycy powstałej z połączenia niebieskiego turmalinu i ortoklazu, a potem naładuję matrycę. Gdy będzie naładowana, powinna sprawić, że pana znak zaświeci bezboleśnie na niebiesko. Jeśli to zadziała, wszystko inne też powinno.

- Możesz to zrobić tu i teraz? Czego potrzebujesz?

- No cóż, niestety nie jest pan moją Ginny, bo muszę poprosić pana o zdjęcie koszuli, byśmy mogli zobaczyć znak – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. Serena parsknęła, a Severus wywrócił oczami.

- Kiedy pan to będzie robił, ja stworzę to, czego mi trzeba – skończył Harry.

Severus zaczął rozpinać koszulę, ale ujrzał Serenę, która gapiła się wstrząśnięta na Harry'ego. Spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Harry siedział na sofie z zamkniętymi oczami z otwartymi dłońmi, skierowanymi wnętrzem do góry. Obie dłonie zdawały się pulsować delikatnym, białym światłem. Nad każdą z nich pojawiły się iskry, które zbiegały się w jednym punkcie. Gdy iskra docierała do celu znikała, pozostawiając za sobą mały okruch.

Po pewnym czasie nad każdą dłonią lewitował jeden klejnot. Oba miały około trzech centymetrów średnicy. Gdy kamienie zostały uformowane, Harry przekręcił dłonie o 90 stopni do środka i klejnoty niespiesznie zbliżyły się do siebie. Zetknęły się, a między nimi pojawiła się jasna linia, podczas gdy kamienie stapiały się ze sobą. Powoli z lewej dłoni zniknął blask, a Harry otworzył oczy. Uformowany kamień spadł do prawej ręki.

Serena gapiła się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak długo… - wydusił Severus.

- Magia bezróżdżkowa? – spytał Harry, patrząc na Severusa.

Nauczyciel skinął głową.

- Od wczesnego lata.

Severus opadł na fotel.

- Niesamowite!

Magia bezróżdżkowa była imponująca. Ale równie niezwykły był fakt, że Harry nie tworzył tak po prostu klejnotów. On je budował, kształtując je dokładnie według swoich potrzeb.

Serena zebrała myśli i spróbowała wrócić do głównego tematu.

- Harry, co dalej?

Harry spojrzał na nią zmieszany, ale po chwili zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

- A jasne, to nic trudnego. Naładuję ortoklazową część matrycy. Gdy energia przekroczy punkt krytyczny, przepłynie do turmalinu i opuści go jako szeroki promień. Jeśli profesor Snape zostanie trafiony przez promień, powinno to spowodować, że jego znak się zaświeci.

Harry obrócił się do Severusa. Zawahał się.

- Jestem niemal pewien, że to będzie bezbolesne. Jest pan pewien, że chce pan tego spróbować?

- Do dzieła! – potwierdził Severus z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku.

- W porządku. Naładowanie matrycy zajmie mi tylko chwilę.

Harry wylewitował kamień i obrócił go tak, by turmalinowa strona była wycelowana w Severusa. Jedna z jego dłoni ponownie rozbłysnęła bielą i szeroki promień świetlny uderzył w kamień. Klejnot wydawał się wchłaniać energię bez żadnego widocznego efektu, aż nagle niebieski promień wystrzelił z turmalinu, trafiając Severusa w pierś.

Severus westchnął i zadrżał.

- Szlag, zimne! – powiedział. Wtem zauważył znak i poczuł jak opada mu szczęka.

Serena szeroko otworzyła oczy, widząc jak Mroczny Znak Severusa pulsuje delikatnym, niebieskim światłem.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi odcinając dopływ energii.

- TAK! To działa!

Zaskoczony Severus opadł z powrotem na siedzenie.

- A niech to diabli! Faktycznie zaświecił!

Serena zerwał się i mocno uściskała zawstydzonego Harry'ego.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca.

- Widzisz, twoje badania były poprawne.

Harry skinął głową i wyartykułował pytanie, które miała w głowie cała trójka:

- To co dalej?

Severus zamyślił się, ale po chwili odpowiedział:

- Wydaje mi się, że teraz należy dokładnie przeanalizować twoje pozostałe wnioski. Co prawda chciałbym, żebyśmy usunęli znak, ale nie chciałby robić tego pochopnie. Muszę jednak przyznać, że dodałeś mi mnóstwo otuchy. Tak bardzo, że przyznaję 100 punktów Gryffindorowi i zabieram kolejne 50 Slytherinowi!

Serena wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Żartujesz, prawda? Nie zabierzesz kolejnych 50 punktów Slytherinowi?

Severus wywrócił oczami.

- Oczywiście, że nie zabiorę punktów własnemu domowi. Ale 100 punktów zostaje.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wymamrotał:

- Żart! Nie wierzę, on zażartował!

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale zaraz spoważniał.

- Harry, rozumiem ile ten notatnik dla ciebie znaczy, ale chciałbym żebyś pozwolił mi go skopiować, żebym mógł zbadać to, do czego udało ci się dojść. Będę dyskretny, ale muszę cię ostrzec, że może będę musiał to pokazać dyrektorowi lub pozostałym.

Harry skrzywił się, ale westchnął i skinął potakująco głową. Severus zduplikował notatnik jednym zaklęciem i oddał Harry'emu oryginał.

- Wie pan, nie czuję się najlepiej, wiedząc, że dyrektor to zobaczy. Szczerze mówiąc nie sądzę, bym mógł mu więcej ufać. Dodatkowo ujawni to moje umiejętności, których póki co nie chcę ujawniać. Ale jeśli uzna pan, że to naprawdę się przyda, zaufam pana osądowi w tej sprawie.

Serena zamyśliła się i uznała, że musi o coś jeszcze zapytać.

- Harry, biorąc pod uwagę historię twojej znajomości z moim mężem, dlaczego nagle uznałeś za stosowne zawierzyć nam tą wiedzę na temat twoich umiejętności?

- Pani profesor, pewnego dnia, gdy wojna się skończy, a Voldemort zniknie, usiądziemy przy dobrym obiedzie i wszystko wyjaśnię. Ale na razie powiedzmy, że otrzymałem potwierdzenie od stuprocentowo pewnego źródła i na tym to zostawmy, dobrze?

Serena nienawidziła sekretów, ale nie miała wyjścia, musiała się zgodzić. Tym razem. _Ten młody mężczyzna ma tyle sekretów co Ślizgon!_

Severus przyglądał się ich rozmowie w milczeniu, ale w głowie wirowały mu możliwości. Nagle pojawiła się jedna myśl, która była swoistym podsumowaniem początku tego roku szkolnego.

_Harry Potter może wyglądać jak James Potter, ale przypomina bardziej Lilly niż swojego ojca!_

Serena otoczyła Harry'ego ramieniem i odprowadziła go do drzwi.

- Dziękujemy, Harry – powiedziała cicho. – Nawet nie wiesz ile to znaczy… dla nas obojga.

- Nie ma o czym mówić, pani profesor – odpowiedział zawstydzony Harry. – Dobranoc.

Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Harry potrząsnął głową. Uśmiechnięty Snape? Żartujący? Gdy tylko wyjdzie z szoku musi sprawdzić, czy Ziemia wciąż kręci się wokół Słońca, postanowił. W tej chwili nie był nawet pewien, czy słońce w ogóle jutro wzejdzie!

Serena wróciła do salonu, zmęczona emocjami tego dnia. Uśmiechnęła się do Severusa i podeszła do niego.

Severus skoczył na nią niczym kot, objął ją w talii, uniósł i okręcił wokół, śmiejąc się na głos.

- Sereno, to zadziała! Wiem, że to zadziała!

* * *

><p><strong>Wieża Gryffindora, sypialnie dziewcząt<strong>

Później, tego samego wieczoru, Hermiona usiadła na łóżku Ginny. Ginny uniosła głowę znad malowanych właśnie paznokci u stóp.

- Co tam, Mionko?

- Ginny, o co chodzi z tym notatnikiem Harry'ego? Wrócił z tego spotkania z profesorami Snape i był jednocześnie koszmarnie zawstydzony, przestraszony, zadowolony z siebie i widać było po nim ulgę. Co jest tak ważnego w tym notatniku?

Ginny przez moment milczała, ale w końcu odpowiedziała:

- W ostatni piątek wieczorem wśliznęłam się do Pokoju Życzeń szukając Harry'ego. Myślałam, że znowu trenuje. Ale nie. Siedział przy stole otoczony książkami. Przekopywał się przez jakąś bardzo starą książkę i pisał w tym notatniku. Nie widziałam zbyt wiele z tej książki, Mionko, ale to co udało mi się zobaczyć było tak dalece powyżej mojego poziomu, że ledwo rozumiałam co trzecie słowo. Badał Zaklęcie Proteusza i najwyraźniej doszedł do jakiejś przełomowej konkluzji. Wymyślił jak wpłynąć na tą szczególną więź.

Nie mogła powstrzymać nuty dumy, która zakradła się do jej głosu.

Hermiona była zdumiona. Harry dokonał jakiegoś przełomu? No dobra, to nie było wobec niego w porządku. Po prostu nigdy nie wykazywał specjalnej ochoty do jakichkolwiek badań. Zamyśliła się tak mocno, że przez dłuższy czas nie zorientowała się, ze Ginny umilkła i patrzy na nią spode łba.

Hermiona położyła dłoń na ramieniu Ginny.

- Przepraszam. Po prostu zdziwiło mnie, ze Harry prowadzi jakieś badania. Jak myślisz, są szanse, że pozwoli mi na to spojrzeć?

Ginny zarumieniła się i odpowiedziała:

- Nie sądzę, byś miała jakiekolwiek. Jak powiedziałam, w tym notatniku było mnóstwo materiału, ale sporo było bardzo osobiste. Obawiam się, że będzie zbyt zawstydzony, by ci to pokazać – zachichotała i kontynuowała: - Nic mu na ten temat nie powiedziałam, ale na jednej ze stron, którą zauważyłam, powypisywał „Ginny Potter", raz za razem.

Hermiona spojrzała pytająco na przyjaciółkę. Ginny zarumieniła się, westchnęła i odpowiedziała:

- Nie, ale nie z powodu braku okazji czy ochoty z mojej strony. On po prostu chce, żeby nasz pierwszy raz był idealny.

Obie westchnęły.

Hermiona pogrążyła się w myślach. W czarodziejskim świecie ludzie z reguły pobierali się wcześniej. Tak naprawdę czekanie do połowy trzeciej dekady życia ze ślubem było nietypowe. Harry wiedział o tym, skoro zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego rodzice pobrali się zaraz po szkole. Zastanawiała się, czy ma pojęcie o niektórych innych aspektach czarodziejskiego świata.

Ginny zauważyła, że Hermiona przeszła w tryb głębokiego zamyślenia. Hermiona zauważyła jej spojrzenie i rzekła:

- Zastanawiam się po prostu ile Harry rozumie z naszego świata. Wiem, że mi niektóre czarodziejskie zwyczaje wydają się dziwne, jako że wychowali mnie mugolscy rodzice, ale Harry nie miał nawet tego. Może czas go dokształcić? – spytała z psotnym uśmiechem.

* * *

><p><strong>Biuro dyrektora Hogwartu, późny wieczór<strong>

Serena i Severus Snape oraz Minerva McGonagall weszli do gabinetu dyrektora i zajęli trzy krzesła stojące naprzeciwko jego biurka. Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na nich znad okularów. Ostatnio w jego oczach rzadko tańczyły ogniki.

- Ach, to miło, że przybyliście do mnie dziś wieczór. Poczęstujecie się cytrynowym dropsem?

Cała trójka odmówiła. _I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o wymianę uprzejmości_, pomyślał Dumbledore. _No dobrze, zobaczmy czym mnie tym razem zszokują._

- Więc co was dzisiaj do mnie sprowadza? Zapewne nie chodzi o wczorajszą kłótnię na boisku quidditcha? Z tego co wiem, Madam Pomfrey udało się odtworzyć brakujące kończyny pana Goyle'a?

Severus odchrząknął.

- Tak, dyrektorze, Goyle'owi nic nie będzie - odrzekł uprzejmie. – To nie jest powód naszej wizyty. Pojawiła się istotna kwestia, wymagająca twojej uwagi, a dotyczy ciebie i naszego pana Pottera.

- Ach – skomentował cicho Dumbledore.

- Minerva powiedziała mi, że zostałeś przekonany, że popełniłeś błąd – kontynuowała Severus – ale ważne, byś zaczął zmniejszać tą przepaść między wami. Zwłaszcza teraz. Pott… eee… Harry zademonstrował pewne niezwykłe umiejętności i przeprowadził niezwykle interesujące badania, które mogą się okazać bezcenne dla naszej strony. Wiem, że relacje między wami są bardzo napięte, ale czas iść dalej. Chciałbym zaproponować, byśmy spotkali się w czwórkę z Harrym w przyszłym tygodniu, gdy będziesz mógł przejrzeć jego badania. Zapewniam dyrektorze, że nie tylko jego badania są interesujące, ale nawet zwykłe notatki i szkice. I, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo nie chcę tego przyznawać, danie pannie Granger kopii notatnika, albo przynajmniej jego istotnych części i zaproszenie jej na to spotkanie, może nie być takim złym pomysłem.

Severus przerwał na moment, w końcu dodał:

- Można nawet dołączyć do tego profesora Flitwicka, bo to jego obszar specjalizacji. Ale zostawię to tobie do decyzji.

Albus oparł się wygodnie i przyjrzał się całej trójce. Zaskoczyło go, że Severus mówi o Harrym tak poufale i było mu nieco żal, bo wyglądało na to, że Severus zaczyna mieć z Harrym relacje podobne do tych, które sam ostatnio zrujnował.

- Chciałbym zasypać tą przepaść pomiędzy nami – powiedział na głos. – Merlin wie, jak głupio się zachowałem i nie jest to coś, z czego byłbym dumny. Niemal obawiam się kolejnego spotkania z nim. Zauważ, że nie odwiedziłem go podczas jego ostatniego pobytu w szpitalu. Nie jestem pewien jak w ogóle zacząć z nim rozmowę.

- Dyrektorze, czy mogę coś zaproponować? – odezwała się Serena.

Albus potaknął.

- Ostatnio mam sporo doświadczeń z upartymi mężczyznami, a Harry jest jednym z najbardziej upartych jakich miałam okazję poznać. Jeśli będziesz jedynie siedział i czekał, aż on do ciebie przyjdzie to się nie doczekasz. A jest to dla mnie ważne, zarówno z zawodowego jak i osobistego punktu widzenia. Jako nauczycielka Harry'ego wiem, że jego problemy należy leczyć małymi krokami. A jednym z nich jest zasypanie przepaści między wami. Badania Harry'ego będą miały też ogromny wpływ na moje życie prywatne, ale to efekt uboczny. Moją główną troską jest, by Harry wrócił do równowagi po przemocy psychicznej i fizycznej, której został poddany. Nie zamierzam tu rozdrapywać starych ran, moja konkluzja jest prosta. Harry potrzebuje zbudować poczucie własnej wartości, coś czego niestety bardzo mu brakuje i potrzebuje w tym twojej pomocy. Twoim zadaniem, najważniejszym zadaniem, jest dojrzenie Harry'ego w Harrym. Młodego człowieka, który dopiero uczy się co to znaczy kochać i być kochanym, nie Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ale Harry'ego, młodego mężczyzny, który niewiele wie o świecie poza tymi murami i ma z nim niewiele do czynienia. Harry opracował teorię i wszystkie praktyczne szczegóły na poziomie zdecydowanie przekraczającym to, czego uczy się w Hogwarcie. Ale ma tak mało wiary w siebie, że nie planował tego pokazywać nikomu. Natknęłam się na to przez zupełny przypadek.

Albus pokiwał z namysłem głową i powiedział:

- Sereno, mogę jedynie spróbować. Ustaw spotkanie na poniedziałek, a ja przeczytam jego notatnik przez weekend. Czy mogłabyś się też upewnić, że panna Granger dostanie kopię? Proponuję jednak, byśmy spotkali się gdzie indziej. Przyjście w to miejsce może być dla Harry'ego nieprzyjemne. Obawiam się, że ma niewiele miłych wspomnień związanych z tym biurem.

* * *

><p><strong>Bal Halloweenowy<strong>

Harry szarpnął za skraj szaty już chyba po raz dwudziesty tego dnia. Szaty miały kolor głębokiej leśnej zieleni, a choć w sklepie wydawały się w porządku, to zmiany dokonane po jego wyjściu sprawiły, że całość była nieco przyciasna.

Seamus i Neville byli gotowi już od pewnego czasu i obaj obserwowali Harry'ego z rozbawieniem. Harry szarpał i ciągnął za szatę, ale nieważne co by z tym zrobił, jego barki wyglądały na przerośnięte. Całość nie była ciasna, ale górę szaty można było określić słowem „przylegającą", przez co podkreślała, że Harry przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy ciężko trenował.

Podszedł do kufra i wydobył szaty, które miał na sobie podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego dwa lata temu. Poważnie zastanawiał się, czy ich nie ubrać, ale jego naszyjnik uderzył go w pierś i rozgrzał się niepokojąco. Z westchnieniem odłożył stare szaty i wrócił przed lustro.

- Wyglądasz nieźle, kochany, ale może zrobiłbyś coś z tymi włosami? – spytało lustro.

Harry próbował nieco je wygładzić, ale wiedział, że to beznadziejne. Odwrócił się i podszedł do łóżka, potem wrócił przed lustro. Nie powinien się denerwować. Przecież był już wcześniej z Ginny na randkach. Ale to był formalny bal, co w jego oczach było ogromną różnicą.

Seamus, aktualnie chodzący z Lavender, zachichotał, widząc jak Harry chodził tam i z powrotem. Ron był rozbawiony, a Neville, którego związek z Luną dopiero się zaczynał, zaraził się nerwami od Harry'ego. W końcu Ron nie wytrzymał.

- Patrzcie na niego. Potrafi się zmierzyć z rogogonem węgierskim, walczyć z dementorami, pojedynkować od czasu do czasu z Czarnym Panem, ale jak ma iść na formalne tańce to traci głowę!

Harry rzucił Ronowi jadowite spojrzenie, które szybko zamieniło się w protesty, gdy Ron, Seamus i Neville złapali go za ramiona i sprowadzili po schodach, ignorując jego sugestie, że jeszcze nie jest gotowy.

W pokoju wspólnym Colin Creevy ustawiał swój aparat, by porobić zdjęcia. Wszyscy chłopcy zgromadzili się przy kominku, czekając aż dziewczęta się pojawią. Niektórzy z chłopców wyszli, by odebrać swoje partnerki z innych domów. Ci, którzy czekali na Gryfonki, zbili się ciaśniej dla ochrony.

Nagle Harry przypomniał sobie coś, co sprawiło, że poczuł mdłości. U Jacka oglądał pewien program w telewizji. To był film dokumentalny o produkcji jedzenia, a scena w pokoju wspólnym przypomniała mu moment, gdy zwierzęta są zaganiane na jedno miejsce przed pójściem na rzeź. Nie dodało mu to otuchy.

Na klatce schodowej zrobił się ruch i wszyscy chłopcy wstrzymali oddech i zrobili krok w tył. Dziewczęta schodziły w dół pojedynczo lub parami, a odpowiedni faceci wychodzili odważnie naprzód na spotkanie swojego losu. Gdy się sparowali, ustawiali się w krótkiej kolejce i Colin robił kilka zdjęć każdej parze. Kilka dni temu Harry zorganizował chłopaków, by zrzucić się na sporo rolek filmu dla Colina. Teraz nie był pewien czy to był taki dobry pomysł.

Odwrócił się do Rona, licząc na moralne wsparcie, ale zauważył, że jego przyjaciel zbladł bardziej niż zwykle i trząsł się lekko. _Tu nie ma co szukać wsparcia_, pomyślał. Jedynym z ich roku, który czuł się swobodnie, był Seamus, ale ten za dobrze bawił się, nabijając się ze swoich kumpli.

Harry i Ron nie dostrzegli Ginny i Hermiony schodzących po schodach, obaj byli zajęci wypatrywaniem dróg ucieczki. Dziewczęta zeszły ze schodów i ruszyły w ich stronę. Dopiero wtedy obaj je ujrzeli.

Harry szeroko otworzył usta i zadrżał. Ależ ona była piękna! Miała srebrną szatę, a jeśli jego szata była przylegająca, to jej wydawała się namalowana wprost na ciele, by gwałtownie rozszerzyć się na wysokości bioder! Nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Ginny ujęła go za rękę i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Harry usiłował coś wyjąkać, cokolwiek!

- Gin… ty… to znaczy… śliczna… nie… piękna… nie… bardziej…

Ginny ostrożnie wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Dziękuję Harry. Ty też wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie – powiedziała.

Zarumienił się tak bardzo, że był niemal pewien, że świeci w półmroku pokoju wspólnego. Jakaś część umysłu, która jeszcze funkcjonowała, dostrzegła, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Potem Ginny uśmiechnęła się i wszystkie myśli uleciały mu z głowy, po prostu się na nią gapił.

Widząc jego wstrząśniętą minę, Ginny musiała się bardzo pilnować, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie i zanotowała w pamięci, by podziękować czarodziejce w Gladragu za te wszystkie świetne poprawki. Jego szata podkreślała szerokie barki i szczupłą, ale umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Potrząsnęła głową, gdy złapała się na tym, ze oblizuje usta. Ujęła mocniej jego dłoń i obrócili się w stronę Rona i Hermiony.

Na widok przyjaciół Harry się otrząsnął. Najwyraźniej jego spotkanie z Ginny przebiegło lepiej niż Rona i Hermiony. Przynajmniej Harry i Ginny zdołali ze sobą porozmawiać!

Ron, w swoich ciemnogranatowych szatach i Hermiona, w połyskliwym złocie, gapili się na siebie, obawiając się odezwać czy nawet poruszyć. Gdy Ginny i Harry parsknęli cichym śmiechem, Ron się otrząsnął.

- Na Merlina, Minko, jesteś przepiękna! Nie żebyś normalnie nie była… To znaczy, myślę, że jesteś naprawdę ładna cały czas… ale dziś… wow…

Ron zapewne gadałby tak bez ładu i składu całą noc, ale Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i przerwała ten potok, kładąc mu palec na ustach. Oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie niepewnie i Ron wziął ją za rękę.

Obie pary ustawiły się w kolejce do zdjęcia. Colin mrugnął do Harry'ego, a ten zaczął się czuć znacznie lepiej.

Gdy czekali, aż Ron i Hermiona skończą sesję zdjęciową, Harry objął Ginny w talii i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- Jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w szkole. Ależ jestem szczęściarzem! – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i wtuliła w niego.

Gdy wszystkie zdjęcia zostały zrobione, pary opuściły pokój wspólny i udały się do Wielkiej Sali.

W związku z balem Wielka Sala została tymczasowo powiększona. Stół nauczycielski został zastąpiony sceną, na której zespół rozstawiał swoje instrumenty. Dumbledore wynajął nową kapelę na ten wieczór, Wyjących Czarodziejów.

Długie stoły domów zostały zastąpione mniejszymi stołami na pięć par każdy. Było wystarczająco wiele miejsca, by tańczyć i poruszać się wygodnie. W pobliżu sceny znajdowały się drzwi do zaklętego ogrodu różanego, gdzie pary mogły się udać na kilka prywatnych chwil lub by się ochłodzić. Salę oświetlały setki wydrążonych dyni ze świeczkami, które lewitowały nad głowami.

Ginny zauważyła zazdrosne spojrzenia innych dziewczyn ze szkoły i w głębi duszy uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Ujęła Harry'ego mocniej za ramię i uniosła podbródek w geście, który wysłał jasny komunikat: _Trzymajcie się z daleka, on jest mój!_

Spotkali się z Nevillem i Luną i zaczęli szukać stolika. Znaleźli Seamusa, Levender i jeszcze jedną parę z Gryffindoru i dosiedli się, dopełniając liczbę osób przy stole. Podano kolację i wszyscy siedzieli dobrze się bawiąc.

Ginny dostrzegła, że Harry znowu wydaje się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, więc nachyliła się i wyszeptała:

- Harry, co się stało?

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę i odpowiedział:

- Nie umiem tańczyć, Ginny. Co jeśli zrobię coś nie tak? Co jeśli ci się nie spodoba?

Ginny nauczyła się tańczyć gdy była mała. Stała na stopach swojego ojca, podczas gdy Artur i Molly poruszali się wspólnie. Jej rodzice często razem tańczyli. Trudno było jej uwierzyć, że ktoś może tego nie umieć. Ale w końcu jej Harry nie był nikim zwyczajnym. Przygładziła mu włosy i zapewniła, żeby się nie martwił, bo wszystko będzie w porządku.

Gdy posprzątano po kolacji, zespół zaczął grać, a pary ruszyły na parkiet. Harry zawahał się przez moment. To było to! Chwila prawdy! Ginny patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. A co gorsza nikt od ich stołu nie podniósł się jeszcze, by zatańczyć!

_Gryfoni ruszają odważnie naprzód!_ pomyślał, czując narastająco histerię. Biorąc głęboki oddech obrócił się do Ginny.

- Gin, mogę cię prosić do tańca?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i skinęła potwierdzająco. Ujął ją za rękę i poprowadził na parkiet. Początkowo czuł się niepewnie i ciamajdowato, ale Ginny uśmiechnęła się, dodając mu odwagi. Na szczęście dla niej zmylił krok tylko kilka razy i ani razu jej stopy nie stały się celem. Po pewnym czasie zaczął się dobrze bawić. Nie był pewien czy podobają mu się bardzo szybkie tańce, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że uwielbia te wolne, gdy mógł trzymać Ginny w ramionach.

Po kilku piosenkach coś zaczęło go męczyć. Ron i Hermiona.

Trącił Ginny i wskazał w ich kierunku. Przestała tańczyć i mruknęła:

- O matko.

Ron wbił spojrzenie w szklankę wody, a Hermiona patrzyła tęsknie na wirujące na parkiecie pary.

- Myślisz, że damy radę to naprawić, Gin?

- Chyba tak.

Para podeszła do stołu. Harry złapał Hermionę za rękę i wyciągnął na parkiet. Ginny wyciągnęła swojego brata i coś mu klarowała.

Hermiona spojrzała smutno na Harry'ego. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, potem nachylił się i wyszeptał:

- Nie martw się, naprawimy to.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

W pewnym momencie Ginny złapała spojrzenie Harry'ego. Ron tańczył z Ginny, ale było widać, że nie bawi się dobrze. Harry poprowadził Hermionę w tańcu w taki sposób, by zbliżyli się do rodzeństwa. Ron i Hermiona obrócili się w tańcu i nagle znaleźli się twarzą w twarz.

Harry złapał Rona za rękę i położył jego dłoń na talii Hermiony, podczas gdy Ginny złapała drugą i włożyła ją w dłoń Hermiony. Oboje zamarli na moment, ale potem zaczęli powoli przesuwać stopy. piosenka zmieniła się na wolną i Ron przysunął się bliżej do Hermiony, a ona położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

Ginny i Harry tańczyli w pobliżu. Oboje nie kryli rozbawienia z zadowolonej miny Hermiony i wyrazu oszołomienia i niedowierzania, który zagościł na twarzy Rona.

Po półgodzinnych tańcach Ginny i Harry wrócili do stołu, by się napić i zrobić krótką przerwę. Ron i Hermiona wciąż byli na parkiecie.

Ginny zachichotała. Gdy dołączyli do nich Neville i Luna nachyliła się do Harry'ego i wyszeptała:

- Mionka chyba nie wypuści go z parkietu w najbliższym czasie. Przegapili pierwszych siedem czy osiem piosenek, a teraz bawi się zdecydowanie za dobrze.

Po kolejnych kilku piosenkach dołączyli do nich oszołomiony Ron i zadowolona Hermiona. Kiedy Ron obrócił się, by zadać Harry'emu jakieś pytanie, ujrzał, że ten uśmiecha się z satysfakcją.

- Proszę, proszę, przecież to Potty i jego Weasleyetka. Oceniając po jej sukience to chyba musiała zrobić komuś bardzo dobrze, by móc sobie na to pozwolić!

Lodowaty wiatr powiał w Wielkiej Sali, gasząc wszystkie świece w dyniach. Harry zerwał się i stanął naprzeciwko Malfoya a fale magii wylewały się z niego, widoczne dla wszystkich, świecąc upiornie w ciemnościach. Zacisnął pięści, usiłując się opanować.

Zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć lub zrobić, stanowczy głos rzekł:

- Panie Malfoy, Slytherin traci trzydzieści punktów – Serena Snape podeszła do grupy uczniów i stanęła przed Draco. – Straci kolejnych trzydzieści, jeśli nie usłyszę, jak przeprasza pan pannę Weasley.

Widząc, że profesor Snape zajmie się Draco, Harry obrócił do ściany. Zamknął mocno oczy i desperacko przywołał w myślach swojego feniksa. Słyszał łkanie Ginny przy stole i miał ogromną ochotę, by zmienić Malfoya we fretkę. Usta mu drgnęły, gdy przypomniał sobie Malfoya-fretkę, skaczącego po lochu na czwartym roku. Wówczas usłyszał słodką pieśń feniksa.

Obrócił się do Ginny, nachylił i ucałował jej mokry od łez policzek. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał Seamusa, który trzymał wściekłego Rona, podczas gdy Hermiona próbowała go uspokoić. Harry złapał wzrok Rona i mrugnął. Zdumiony rudzielec przestał się szarpać.

- Draco, wydaje mi się, że Ginny wciąż czeka – odezwał się cicho Harry.

- Przepraszam za moje słowa! – wypluł z siebie Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Bardzo ładnie, Draco. Ale chyba musisz nad tym popracować. Może spróbuj jeszcze raz – powiedziała nauczycielka, unosząc brew na widok jego pełnej niedowierzania miny. To nie była prośba.

- Ale pani profesor…

- Slytherin traci kolejnych trzydzieści punktów, panie Malfoy. To nie jest dyskusja. nie powinien pan kazać czekać tej młodej damie! – warknęła Serena.

Malfoy zagapił się zdumiony na nauczycielkę i energicznie przełknął ślinę. Stanął przed Ginny, zacisnął pięści i powiedział:

- Proszę o wybaczenie mojej nieuprzejmej uwagi, panno Weasley.

Nawet jeśli grupa wokół Ginny uznała, że głos Malfoya był nieco zduszony, nikt nic nie powiedział. Ten palant musiał publicznie przeprosić! To było niesłychane.

Malfoy obrócił się z powrotem do nauczycielki i posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. Zacisnął zęby, ale rozsądnie powstrzymał od jakichkolwiek uwag.

- Już lepiej, panie Malfoy. Mimo to będę rozmawiała z dyrektorem o pozbawieniu pana stanowiska prefekta. Wyraźnie nie ma pan odpowiedniego charakteru do tej pracy.

Serena uśmiechnęła się, widząc niedowierzanie w oczach Malfoya.

- Proponuję, panie Malfoy, żeby nauczył się pan modyfikować odpowiednio swoje zachowanie, jeśli chciałby pan jeszcze kiedyś zostać prefektem. Teraz może pan opuścić bal. Uda się pan prosto do swojego pokoju wspólnego i pozostanie tam na resztę wieczoru.

Machnięciem ręki wskazała mu drzwi na korytarz.

Gdy Malfoy obrócił się w stronę drzwi, Serena przysunęła się do Harry'ego i Ginny, by zamienić z nimi kilka słów. Dziewczyna była załamana słowami Malfoya.

Gdy nauczycielka obróciła się plecami, Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę, wycelowała w oddalające się plecy Malfoya i wymamrotała inkantację.

Gdy Ginny zaczęła chichotać, Serena się odwróciła. Widząc niedowierzanie na twarzy Rona, podążyła za jego spojrzeniem ku drzwiom do Wielkiej Sali. Nagle wytrzeszczyła oczy.

Draco Malfoy wychodził wściekły z Wielkiej Sali plecami do tłumu. Tymczasem tył jego szaty był zupełnie przezroczysty. I to nie tylko szaty! Małe, chude pośladki chłopaka niemal świeciły w zaciemnionej Sali!

Usta Sereny drgnęły. Gdy usłyszała pierwsze chichoty, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Gdy Harry zaczął chichotać, nie wytrzymała. Padła na najbliższe krzesło i trzymając się za boki poddała się wesołości. Coraz więcej osób widziało szaty Draco i Wielka Sala wypełniła się śmiechem.

Ron nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Niepewnie spojrzał na pękającą ze śmiechu profesor Snape. Odwrócił się do Hermiony i syknął:

- Co ty sobie myślałaś? I to tuż przed nauczycielem? Hermiono!

Hermiona, sama pękająca ze śmiechu, oparła się o Rona. Spojrzała w jego zszokowaną twarz i wyszeptała:

- Oj, Ronald, rozchmurz się!

Zamrugał zdumiony i uśmiechnął się szeroko:

- Mionko, to było zajebiste! Ten oślizgły palant zasługiwał na to.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i dodała:

- Ale co najlepsze, dla Malfoya szaty są w porządku!

Ron uściskał mocno Hermionę, śmiejąc się razem z nią.

Wszyscy uczniowie wokół stołu chichotali i żartowali z Malfoya. Serena ujrzała, że Harry bierze Ginny za rękę. Serena spojrzała mu w oczy. Uniosła pytająco brwi. Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął jej głową, po czym wyprowadził Ginny na spacer po różanym ogrodzie.

Gdy znaleźli odosobnione miejsce, Harry stanął przed Ginny. Ujął jej obie ręce i nachylił się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Gin, wszystko w porządku?

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, więc mocno ją przytulił.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, ze dożyję dnia, gdy Hermiona zrobi coś takiego. Widziałaś tę minę Rona? Rewelacja!

Ginny zachichotała.

- Żałuję, że Colin nie zrobił zdjęć!

Harry roześmiał się i nachylił się, by dotknąć swoim czołem jej czoła.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytał, patrząc jej badawczo w oczy.

- Na pewno pocałunek wszystko naprawi, panie Potter – odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.

- To co, mam iść po Malfoya? – spytał żartobliwie.

Ginny oderwała się do niego i uderzyła go ze śmiechem.

- Jesteś obrzydliwy! Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś!

Roześmiał się i ponownie przyciągnął ją do siebie. Uniósł dłoń do jej policzka, nachylił się i wyszeptał:

- Jesteś moja, Gin.

Po czym pocałował ją długo i namiętnie, aż poczuła jak miękną jej kolana.

Harry przerwał pocałunek, czując że zimno mu w pierś. Zerknął w dół i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że ma rozpiętą szatę. _Kiedy ona to zrobiła?_ Jęknął, widząc jak Ginny spogląda na jego klatkę piersiową, oblizując łakomie usta. Szybko zapiął szatę i zaciągnął ją z powrotem do tańca.

Gdy ogłoszono ostatni taniec wieczoru, Harry poprowadził Ginny na parkiet. Piosenka okazała się starą balladą, popularną w czarodziejskim świecie. Harry trzymał Ginny blisko, a jej ciało zdawało się stapiać z jego.

W połowie tańca Harry zatrzymał się. Ginny spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. Niskim poważnym tonem powiedział:

- Jesteś naprawdę niezwykła, Ginewro Weasley. Kocham cię z całego serca.

Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartym oczami, a on pogłaskał jej policzek i pocałował ją. Stali na środku parkietu, a pozostałe pary odsuwały się od nich. Gdy jeden z nauczycieli wskazał parę, Colin szybko zrobił zdjęcie.

Harry był otoczony przez delikatną białą poświatę, która stopniowo ogarniała Ginny na oczach wszystkich.

Serena siedziała przy stole i patrzyła na młodą parę ze zdumieniem. Ujęła Severusa za rękę. odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do niego, po czym ponownie przeniosła wzrok na parę na parkiecie. Severus spojrzał na parę, potem na Serenę, a jego usta drgnęły lekko.

Cisza. Muzyka się skończyła. Zaskoczony Harry uniósł wzrok. Hermiona stała niedaleko, szczerząc zęby w szaleńczym uśmiechu. Harry nie miał pojęcia czemu oboje stoją na środku pustej przestrzeni i wszyscy wpatrują się w nich zdumieni. Ginny rozejrzała się, zastanawiając się dokładnie nad tym samym. Oboje zarumienili się, udowadniając, że tej reakcji nie da się w żaden sposób powstrzymać.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora:<strong>_

_Tym wszystkim, którzy uważają, że niektóre relacje rozwijają się zbyt szybko, oferujemy następującą odpowiedź._

_Zarówno Harry jak i Severus przeżyli coś, co zupełnie zmieniło ich życie. W przypadku Harry'ego był to list od matki. Teraz nosi go ze sobą wszędzie i odegra istotną rolę w tej historii. Severusa zmieniły ciężkie tortury i poznanie kobiety, której nie potrafi onieśmielić i zastraszyć. Pomyślcie o tym w ten sposób: Snape wreszcie dorasta!_

_To nie ma nic wspólnego z kanonem. Czy ktoś naprawdę wierzy, że JK Rowling pozwoliłaby Dumbledore'owi odwrócić się tak bardzo od dobra? [opowiadanie było pisane w 2005 r. – przyp. tłumacz] jeśli potrzebujecie kanonu, proponujemy przestać czytać historie na tej stronie i poczekać, aż JK Rowling skończy swoją pracę. Bądźmy szczerzy, fanfici wypełniają nasze potrzeby w tym zakresie. niezależnie czy podoba wam się co autorzy robią z postaciami JK Rowling, na pewno ułatwia to czekanie._

_A poza tym to nasza opowieść (to jest moja i mojej żony). Możemy sprawić, że postacie będą paradowały nago pożerając żelki (ale tego nie zrobimy). Oczywiście chcemy, by podobała wam się nasza historia, ale bawimy się jedynie z postaciami pani Rowling, usiłując wpasować je w nieco inne formy. To może dawać radę albo nie, ale przede wszystkim chcemy, byście się dobrze przy tym bawili._

_W tym rozdziale widzieliśmy, że Draco wraca z zemstą. Nie będzie on specjalnie potężny ani skuteczny. Będzie tak niebezpieczny, jak każdy złośliwy gnojek znęcający się nad słabszymi. Ale nie stanie się prawą ręką Voldemorta. Uważamy, że Malfoya należy żałować. Generalnie przypomina małego Vernona Dursleya, żałosny, złośliwy i brutalny._

_W kanonie i w wielu fanficach, które przeczytaliśmy, Snape nie jest naszą ulubioną postacią. Uznaliśmy, że ucywilizowanie go będzie interesujące i Serena wydawała się świetnym sposobem na osiągnięcie celu. Moja żona wymyśliła tę postać i pisze te fragmenty. Jego relacje z Harrym będą stawały się coraz bardziej zażyłe. Naszym zdaniem Harry potrzebuje jakiegoś mentora, a jeśli nie może dogadać się z Dumbledorem, sięgnie do człowieka, z którym może się dogadać. Doświadczenia ich obu z Voldemortem i pewnymi mniej przyjemnymi aspektami czarodziejskiego świata sprawiają, że mają więcej wspólnego niż się komukolwiek wydaje. Czy to sprawia, że to historia AU? Być może, ale czy wszystkie fanfici nie przedstawiają alternatywnej wersji?_

_Dursleyowie siedzą w Azkabanie. Może ich jeszcze zobaczycie. Ale nic nie zdradzimy._

_Jeden z czytelników poskarżył się na użycie mugolskich koncepcji wojskowych. Niezależnie od tego, na której armii się wzorujesz, organizacja drużyn jest wszędzie podobna [wszystkie armie NATO, w tym polska, mają identyczną strukturę pododdziałów – przyp. tłumacza]. A jeśli nie podoba ci się sam pomysł sięgania do mugolskich źródeł wojskowych, to po co czytasz historię, która ewidentnie obejmuje wojnę? Jack Parsons nie zamerykanizował Harry'ego Pottera, on po prostu nauczył go wartości współpracy._


	7. Mroczny Znak

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Moja nie ma nic. Wszystko należy do JK Rowling. Ja tylko bawię się tymi postaciami._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7 – Mroczny Znak<strong>

**Poniedziałek po balu, biuro profesor McGonagall**

Harry wciąż chodził po szkole pijany szczęściem. Bal z Ginny wyszedł rewelacyjnie! Więc kiedy profesor McGonagall poprosiła go, by przyszedł do jej biura po śniadaniu, nie zmartwił się zbytnio.

Gdy Harry wszedł, profesor McGonagall uniosła wzrok znad papierów i przyglądała mu się taksująco. W końcu odezwała się:

- Panie Potter, profesor Snape powiedziała mi o pana odkryciu. Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym była zaskoczona, ale nieco zawiodło mnie, że pragnął pan to przed nami ukryć. Zawsze uważałam, że jest pan zdolny do tak wspaniałej pracy, jeśli tylko się pan przyłoży. I jestem zadowolona, że miałam rację – jej ton zmienił się na nieco ostrzejszy: - Gratuluję panu pilności, panie Potter, ale jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będzie pan ukrywał tak przełomową pracę, będę bardzo niezadowolona. Dobrze, do rzeczy. Profesorowie Snape poprosili kilkoro nauczycieli, by spotkali się oni z nimi w ich apartamentach, by omówić twoją pracę i sposoby na rozszerzenie tego odkrycia. Bez wątpienia kilka osób będzie pragnęło, by zademonstrował pan efekty. W związku z tym proszę, by dołączył pan do nas na kolacji zamiast iść do Wielkiej Sali. Nie chcemy wywierać na panu presji, ale to niezbędne.

- Rozumiem, pani profesor – odparł Harry.

- Dobrze. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ma pan teraz okienko, za chwilę przybędzie dwójka gości, którzy pragną z panem pomówić. Będą mogli spędzić z panem trochę czasu przed lekcjami. Może pan ich wziąć do pokoju wspólnego, jeśli pan zechce. Może pan odejść.

Harry obrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia, ale profesor McGonagall zawołała za nim:

- Acha, panie Potter?

- Tak, pani profesor? – spytał, odwracając się.

Uniosła wzrok znad ocenianych sprawdzianów i posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

- Dobra robota, Harry.

Harry spojrzał na nią nieśmiało, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z biura. Nie zrobił nawet dwóch kroków, gdy Hermiona minęła go w pełnym biegu i wpadła do biura, rzucając mu jedynie szybki uśmiech i „Cześć Harry!" w przelocie.

Harry potrząsnął głową i podążył na spotkanie z dwoma nieznanymi gośćmi.

Profesor McGonagall uniosła głowę, gdy Hermiona Granger, jedna z jej ulubionych uczennic, wpadła do jej biura.

- Panno Granger, proszę siadać. Jeden z naszych uczniów dokonał imponującego odkrycia i zasugerowano, że może być pani pomocna. Pani talenty organizacyjne i naukowe należą do najlepszych jakie Hogwart widział w tym stuleciu. Jednak zamiast dawać pani cały dokument, postanowiliśmy skopiować jedynie istotne części. W głównym dokumencie znalazły się pewne… ummm… zawstydzające detale.

- Przepraszam, ale czy mówimy o notatniku Harry'ego?

McGonagall przyjrzała się dokładnie uczennicy i powiedziała beznamiętnie:

- Widzę, że niewiele umyka pani uwadze, panno Granger.

- O nie, pani profesor. Dowiedziałam się o tym dopiero parę dni temu od Ginny. Nie mogła powiedzieć mi wiele ponad to, że Harry napisał coś ważnego, ale ona niewiele z tego zrozumiała.

- Ważne to być może za mało powiedziane. Czytałam ten artykuł w czasie weekendu i muszę przyznać, że to najciekawsza rzecz, jaką czytałam od dawna. I może okazać się przełomowym punktem w naszej wojnie z Voldemortem. Niezależnie od tego pozwoliłam przygotować sobie kopię zwoju, by mogła go pani przeczytać. Oczekujemy, że dołączy pani do kolacji w apartamentach państwa Snape, podczas którego zapadnie decyzja co do dalszego postępowania w związku z tymi informacjami. Będzie tam kilkoro nauczycieli oraz dyrektor i pan Potter.

Hermiona wzięła zwój i rozwinęła go. Wyglądało na to, że ma przynajmniej 4,5 metra. Przejrzała szybko tytuł i śródtytuły, po czym spojrzała zdumiona na nauczycielkę.

- Harry to zrobił! – wyrzuciła z siebie.

McGonagall obdarzyła ją najmniejszym z możliwych uśmiechów.

- W rzeczy samej, panno Granger. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że byłam równie zdumiona jak pani. Jeśli nie ma pani do mnie żadnych innych spraw, może się pani udać na lekcję.

Hermiona chwyciła mocno bezcenny zwój i wyszła z gabinetu.

* * *

><p><strong>Radosne wieści od Remusa i Tonks<strong>

Harry nie musiał długo czekać. Na jednej z klatek schodowych ujrzał zmierzających w jego stronę Remusa i Tonks. Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem wywrócił oczami, gdy Tonks zaczęła go ciągnąć, popędzają do szybszej wspinaczki po schodach. Harry uśmiechnął się, podał hasło Grubej Damie i przytrzymał otwarte wejście dla gości. Remus wszedł do pokoju, za nim podążyła Tonks, a Harry wszedł na końcu.

Remus stanął przy kominku, wciąż szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. jednak zanim Harry zdołał powiedzieć słowo, Tonks chwyciła go i mocno uściskała.

- Tonks… nie… mogę… oddech… - wydusił z siebie. Tonks wypuściła go, ale miał tylko chwilę, by wziąć oddech i dojrzeć łzy spływające jej po twarzy, nim Remus chwycił go w drugi uścisk, po którym zatrzeszczały kości.

- Remus… nie… mogę… oddech…

_Zaczynam się powtarzać_, pomyślał. Remus odsunął się, ale objął Harry'ego, kładąc mu rękę na ramionach. _CO TU SIĘ KURNA DZIEJE?_ pomyślał Harry. Remus poprowadził go do sofy i usiadł obok niego. Tonks zajęła miejsce po jego drugiej stronie.

Harry spoglądał to na jedno, to na drugie z wyraźnie zmieszaną miną. W końcu Remus zaczął mówić.

- Harry, kiedy przybyłeś, by pomóc mi po ataku, nie tylko zasklepiłeś moje rany, ale i wyleczyłeś mnie.

- Oczywiście, że cię wyleczyłem. Byłeś ciężko ranny, a ja nie mogłem dopuścić, byś umarł.

- Nie, Harry, nie rozumiesz. Słuchaj dokładnie. Wyleczyłeś moje rany, owszem. Ale wyleczyłeś też moją likantropię.

Harry odchylił się zdumiony. _Jak to się stało? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Nie jest już wilkołakiem?_

- Harry, dałeś mu wtedy coś więcej niż łzy feniksa – wtrąciła się delikatnie Tonks. – Uważamy, że musiałeś jakoś sprząc leczącą magię łez feniksa z twoją miłością do Remusa. Nie wiem o czym myślałeś, gdy go leczyłeś, ale uważamy, że to może być jakoś powiązane.

Harry zagapił się na Tonks. Remus dotknął jego ramienia.

- Harry, pamiętasz o czym wtedy myślałeś? – spytał.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w ogień. O czym on wtedy właściwie myślał?

- Hogsmeade zostało zaatakowane przez dementorów. Zobaczyłem małą dziewczynkę… niemal zginęła. Udało mi się ją uratować. Potem pojawił się Fred. Krzyczał coś, że zostałeś ranny i potrzebujesz pomocy. Udałem się na Grimmauld Place, zobaczyłem jak tam leżysz i pomyślałem… pomyślałem, że chcę, by to się skończyło.

- Co się skończyło? - spytał Remus, widząc łzę spływającą bezgłośnie po policzku młodego mężczyzny.

- Cały ten ból i cierpienie i to, że moim przyjaciołom dzieje się krzywda. Zobaczyłem jak leżysz i chciałem to skończyć.

Remus objął Harry'ego jednym ramieniem i mocno przytulił.

- Uratowałeś tę dziewczynkę Harry – zapewniła Tonks, wstając z miejsca i klękając na dywanie między Remusem i Harrym. – Ale uratowałeś też Remusa. I to nie tylko od ran. Jako wilkołak nie mógł utrzymać żadnej pracy. Nie miał za co żyć.

Remus uniósł głowę chłopaka i otarł mu łzy.

- Wiesz, ona ma rację. Jako jedyny wyleczony wilkołak w historii, mogę znaleźć pracę. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo jestem z tego zadowolony, jestem ci jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny, bo teraz mogę się legalnie ożenić.

- Ożenić? – wykrztusił Harry. Spojrzał na Tonks. Ta uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła lewą dłoń*. Otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc pierścionek na jej palcu. – Czas najwyższy! Gratulacje!

Rzucił się na Tonks, by ją uściskać, ale zaskoczył ją i wylądowali na dywanie ku jej głośnym protestom. Remus zaczął się śmiać. Harry podniósł się z podłogi i uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Czy to znaczy, że będę mógł mówić do ciebie „ciotuniu"?

- Tylko spróbuj, a staniesz się Chłopcem, Który Tego Pożałował! – zagroziła, udając oburzenie.

Harry obrócił się do Remusa i uśmiechnął się.

- Strasznie się cieszę.

Remus wstał uściskał go jeszcze raz.

- Harry, w idealnym świecie twój ojciec albo Syriusz staliby za mną podczas ślubu. Ponieważ to niemożliwe, będę zaszczycony, jeśli zgodzisz się być moim świadkiem.

Spojrzał na twarz syna Jamesa i Lilly i wyszeptał:

- Najpierw dałeś mi Tonks, potem ofiarowałeś mi szansę na dzielenie z nią życia. Żadne z nas nie będzie potrafiło cieszyć się ślubem bez twojego udziału.

- Kiedy? – spytał Harry.

- Przed Bożym Narodzeniem – odparł Remus.

Harry uścisnął Remusa, po czym zrobił krok w tył.

- Będę zaszczycony – powiedział po prostu. Potem uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

- Co? – spytał Remus.

- Tak sobie pomyślałem. Ostatni Huncwot się żeni? Syriusz musi ryczeć ze śmiechu. Założę się, że mama jest zadowolona!

Poczuł jak wisiorek robi się ciepły, więc dotknął go przez szatę.

Trójka spędziła kilkadziesiąt przyjemnych minut. Tonks i Remus opowiedzieli mu o planach weselnych oraz o tym, kogo zapraszają. Harry pokazał im zdjęcia z balu. Tonks droczyła się z nim niemiłosiernie, sprawiając, że chłopak przybierał wszystkie możliwe odcienie czerwieni. Zmienił temat i opowiedział im o tym, co Hermiona zrobiła Draco Malfoyowi. Wspomniał też o psocie, jaką zrobił w Wielkiej Sali i o tym jak spłatał figla własnemu domowi, by uniknąć podejrzeń. Uśmiechnięta Tonks potrząsała głową z podziwem dla jego kreatywności, a Remus pękał ze śmiechu.

Niestety zdecydowanie zbyt szybko nadszedł czas, gdy Harry musiał udać się na lekcję. Obiecując sobie częstą korespondencję, rozstali się w holu wejściowym.

Po obiedzie Harry powiedział reszcie o specjalnej kolacji, na którą musiał iść. Te wszystkie późne spotkania zabierały mu czas przeznaczony na AD, ale na szczęście pozostali potrafili go znakomicie zastąpić. Powiedział im też, że Remus i Tonks się pobierają oraz że wszyscy są zaproszeni na uroczystość. Cała grupa była zdumiona, ale niezmiernie zadowolona, gdy powiedział im, że Remus został uzdrowiony z likantropii.

Harry czuł się nieco niepewnie podczas obiadu, bo Hermiona nieustannie obrzucała go dziwnymi spojrzeniami. Nie wiedział o co jej chodzi, ale stwierdził, że prędzej czy później pewnie mu powie.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry i Hermiona, wczesne popołudnie<strong>

Harry i Hermiona siedzieli na jednej z trybun stadionu Quidditcha. Hermiona patrzyła, jak Ron trenuje drużynę Gryffindoru. Harry czytał kolejne stare tomiszcze, które wygrzebał z hogwardzkiej biblioteki, korzystał ze świeżego powietrza i czekał, aż Ginny skończy lekcję Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

Co jakieś czas Hermiona obrzucała Harry'ego tym spojrzeniem i szczerze mówiąc zaczynało mu to działać na nerwy.

_Lepiej mieć to z głowy_, pomyślał.

- Mionko?

- Tak, Harry?

- Od obiadu obrzucasz mnie tymi dziwnymi spojrzeniami. Uszy mi odstają czy coś? Czy po prostu chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

Hermiona obróciła się przodem do niego.

- Harry, profesor McGonagall wezwała mnie rano do gabinetu. Dała mi kopię czegoś, co napisałeś… nie całości, tylko istotnej części – dodała pospiesznie, widząc jego zdruzgotaną minę.

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę i skinął głową.

- Po prostu jestem ciekawa. Przez sześć lat ty i Ron przepisujecie moje notatki, sprawdzacie wasze zadania domowe z moimi, nawet prosicie mnie od czasu do czasu o korepetycje. Kiedy zaczęłam czytać ten zwój, który dała mi McGonagall zorientowałam się, że tak naprawdę przez te wszystkie lata nie potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy… prawda?

_Tego nie oczekiwałem. Myślałem, że będzie zła, że zrobiłem coś bez jej pomocy._

- Mionko, potrzebowałem twojej pomocy od pierwszego roku. W pewnym sensie jesteśmy bardzo podobni. Oboje dorastaliśmy jako mugole. Zawsze będę cię potrzebował. W naszym świecie jest tak wiele rzeczy, których nie rozumiem. Ron i Ginny są szczęściarzami. Nic z tych rzeczy nie jest dla nich nowością. Są zwyczaje i tradycje co do których nie ma pojęcia. Kurczę, ledwo co znam mugolski świat. To niełatwe, gdy spędzasz pierwsze dziesięć lat życia zamknięta w komórce na miotły – westchnął i kontynuował: - Zwój, który dała ci profesor McGonagall jest rezultatem przeszło dwóch miesięcy czytania i pisania. Mogłabyś to zrobić w tydzień i specjalnie się nie spocić. Poważnie, nie rozumiem o co tyle szumu. Nie planowałem tego nigdy nikomu pokazywać i wkurza mnie ten szum, który wszyscy wokół tego robią. Jest tam pewnie jakiś gigantyczny błąd, przez który wszystko szlag trafi…

Hermiona dotknęła jego ramienia, by powstrzymać potok słów. Spojrzał na nią.

- Nie doceniasz się. W porządku, zabolało mnie trochę, ze nie poprosiłeś o pomoc. Ale czy możesz mnie winić, skoro od sześciu lat pomagam ci w nauce? Zaskoczyło mnie też, jakie informacje zdołałeś powiązać ze sobą. Harry, to jest genialne.

- To nie jesteś zła?

Wywróciła oczami.

- Oczywiście, że nie jestem zła. Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś potężnym czarodziejem. Ale miło też wiedzieć, że mój braciszek jest mądry… kiedy się do tego przyłoży – uśmiechnęła się psotnie i dodała: - Prawie tak mądry jak ja!

Widząc jego udawaną złość uściskała go.

Harry odwzajemnił uścisk myśląc: _Czy Hermiona naprawdę powiedziała, że jestem mądry? I czy to znaczy, że nie będę już mógł pożyczać jej notatek z Transmutacji?_

- Ej, Potter! Precz z łapami od mojej dziewczyny!

Harry odgarnął puszyste włosy Hermiony i ujrzał Rona, który leciał w pobliżu. Gdy Hermiona odsunęła się od niego, Harry krzyknął:

- Ron, uważaj.

Ron zawirował, uniknął tłuczka i pogroził pięścią jednemu z gryfońskich pałkarzy. Pomachał Harry'emu i Hermionie i wrócił do nadzorowania drużyny.

* * *

><p><strong>Obiad ze Snape'ami<strong>

Im bliżej było spotkania, tym bardziej niespokojny był Harry. Miał trochę czasu do kolacji, więc postanowił go spędzić na walce w Pokoju Życzeń. Po krótkim treningu, podczas którego trafiło go kilka zaklęć tnących, popędził do dormitorium na szybki prysznic, a potem podążył do lochów.

Gdy dotarł do apartamentu, zerknął na zegarek. _Super, jestem spóźniony. Tego mi było trzeba!_ Z wściekłą miną zapukał do drzwi i czekał.

Drzwi otworzyła mu uśmiechnięta Serena Snape. Przywitała go ciepło i zaprosiła do środka.

Harry wszedł do salonu i zatrzymał się zaskoczony. Salon Snape'ów mocno się zmienił, stał się większy i wydawał się wypełniony ludźmi. Hermiona podbiegła do niego i złapała za rękę.

- Harry, wszyscy na ciebie czekamy. Chodź!

Pozwolił się zaciągnąć na krzesło przy stole. Gdy koleni ludzie zaczęli siadać, dojrzał dyrektora przy końcu stołu. Serena usiadła obok Harry'ego, a Severus naprzeciwko niego. Hermiona była przy jego drugim boku. Profesorowie Flitwick i McGonagall zajęli pozostałe miejsca.

Harry poczuł ukłucie paniki. Hermiona, widząc wyraz jego oczu, sięgnęła pod stołem i uspokajająco uścisnęła jego dłoń.

Albus Dumbledore rzucił zwyczajowe „wsuwać" i stół wypełnił się jedzeniem. Harry odkrył, że nie jest w stanie niczego przełknąć. Czuł, że jest coraz bardziej przerażony, a na czoło wystąpił mu pot. Hermiona spoglądała na niego z troską, ale to Serena pomogła mu się opanować.

Mistrzyni Eliksirów zauważyła, że Harry zaraz dozna ataku paniki. Dotknęła jego ramienia i zasugerowała, by użył technik medytacyjnych do uspokojenia się. Harry zamknął oczy i skupił się na pieśni feniksa.

Pieśń brzmiała mu w głowie i udało mu się rozluźnić na tyle, by cieszyć się posiłkiem. Zdołał nawet zamienić kilka słów z Sereną i Hermioną, głównie o błahostkach, co niezmiernie irytowało Hermionę. Usiłowała porozmawiać o jego pracy, ale on wciąż unikał tematu. Nie mogła jednak na niego nakrzyczeć. Nie przy nauczycielach.

Gdy kolacja się skończyła, a stół został posprzątany, dyrektor odchrząknął, przyciągając uwagę zgromadzonych. Dumbledore wyglądał na zawstydzonego, ale odezwał się do Harry'ego:

- Harry, jedynie co jest gorsze od głupca, to stary głupiec. Popełniłem wiele pomyłek w moich decyzjach dotyczących ciebie, a wiele osób tu siedzących było na tyle miłych, że mi to uświadomiło. Ośmielam się mieć nadzieję, że niektóre sińce po kopniakach na moim zadku z czasem znikną – zażartował z lekkim błyskiem w oku, po czym kontynuował: - Myliłem się, usiłując mieszać się w twoje życie prywatne. Myliłem się, uważając, że lepiej od ciebie wiem, co należy zrobić. W moim pragnieniu, by przygotować cię na nadchodzącą próbę, próbowałem nie tylko kierować twoim życiem, ale również sprawiłem, że nie mogłeś się nim cieszyć. Przepraszam cię za zło, które ci wyrządziłem. Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że pewnego dnia wybaczysz staremu głupcowi, choćby na tyle, że pozwolisz mi znowu z tobą pracować.

Wszyscy obrócili się, by popatrzeć na Harry'ego. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad urządzeniem kolejnej awantury, ale zmęczyło go już to napięcie, związane z kłótnią z Dumbledorem. Zamknął na moment oczy, słuchając swojej uspokajającej pieśni. Potem spojrzał na dyrektora i odezwał się tonem bez jakichkolwiek emocji:

- Panie dyrektorze, między nami jest dużo niewyjaśnionych spraw. Być może któregoś dnia uda nam się naprawdę dojść do porozumienia. Ale na razie jestem skłonny pracować z panem, tak długo, jak długo traktuje mnie pan jak osobę, a nie swoje narzędzie. Mam już dość kłótni. Mamy wspólnego wroga, który korzysta z tego, że kręcimy się w kółko bez żadnych efektów.

Wszyscy obecni z ulgą wypuścili powietrze. To nie była oferta przyjaźni i to oferta warunkowa, ale niemniej jednak oferta zawieszenia broni. W oczach Dumbledore'a zamigotały ogniki i usiadł nieco prościej na krześle. Potaknął i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

- Harry, bardzo dojrzałeś przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy i zadziwiają mnie twoje zdolności porozumienia z innymi. W porządku, przyjmuję twoje warunki. Może Ministerstwo i inni mogliby się ze mną nie zgodzić, ale odtąd będę cię traktował jak osobę, którą jesteś. Młodego, ale dojrzałego czarodzieja. No dobrze, zanim zaczniemy mówić o twojej pracy, pozwól że poinformuję cię, że profesorowie Flitwick i McGonagall oraz panna Granger otrzymali tylko skopiowane fragmenty, a nie cały notatnik, więc twoje pozostałe sekrety są bezpieczne…

Harry oparł się z ulgą na krześle. Nie chciał, by wszyscy w tym pokoju widzieli jego gryzmoły o Ginny. Wystarczająco źle, że niektórzy je widzieli. Ponownie się wyprostował i zaczął słuchać, co mówi Dumbledore.

- … zdumiony tym co przeczytałem. Ta praca jest zdecydowanie jedną z najlepszych, jakie widziałem w wykonaniu ucznia Hogwartu. A jej implikacje są fascynujące w kontekście naszych wysiłków. Jednak w celu uproszczenia kwestii, wydaje mi się, że moglibyśmy podzielić naszą pracę na kilka etapów i oddać każdy z nich komu innemu. Harry, masz jakiś pomysł co do dalszych działań?

Najwyraźniej to było coś więcej niż test ich zawieszenia broni. To był sposób, w jaki pokazywał wszystkim, że mówił poważnie i zamierza prosić Harry'ego o wkład, jak równego sobie. Harry zamyślił się na moment, po czym powiedział:

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że profesor Snape jest jedynym, który posiada znak, na którym możemy pracować, a ja jestem prawdopodobnie jedynym, który jest zdolny do naładowania kryształów, proponuję, żeby państwo Snape i pan zajęli się ze mną praktycznymi aspektami, podczas gdy profesor Flitwick, profesor McGonagall i Hermiona sprawdzą stojącą za tym teorię. Jestem niemal pewny, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie zaszkodzi to sprawdzić.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, wtrącił się podekscytowany Flitwick.

- Harry, czy czytałeś pracę Dorvisa Mastersona na temat struktur krystalicznych? Jest ona uważana za najważniejszą monografię w tym temacie.

- Owszem, czytałem tę książkę – skinął głową Harry. – Problem polega na tym, że autor nie zrobił następnego kroku. Brakuje sposobów na wyjście poza pojedynczy kryształ. Na przykład klejnot, którego użyliśmy tamtego wieczoru, powstał z połączenia ortoklazu i niebieskiego turmalinu. Masterson zbadał i określił właściwości pojedynczych klejnotów. Ja odkryłem, że by dojść do wymaganej przeze mnie precyzyjnej kontroli, potrzeba skorzystać z dwóch lub więcej kamieni.

McGonagall rozparła się na krześle z szerokim uśmiechem. W końcu to był uczeń z jej domu. Tymczasem Flitwick wyglądał, jakby zapomniał języka w gębie.

Harry zaczął wyjaśniać, co udało im się osiągnąć tamtego wieczoru, podczas gdy Severus puścił w obieg klejnot, którego wówczas użyli. Harry zaproponował, że powtórzy demonstrację, ale Dumbledore spytał, czy są jakieś tryby działania więzi, które może zademonstrować bez wystawiania siebie lub Severusa na nadmierny stres.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment, po czym zaproponował, że przenoszenie świadomości mogłoby być odpowiednie. Wymagałoby bardziej skomplikowanej struktury kryształów, ale pozwoliłoby profesorowi Snape'owi spojrzeć oczami dowolnej osoby noszącej znak. Zasięg był ograniczony, zapewne do kilometra lub nawet mniej. Konstrukcja kryształu była bardziej skomplikowana, gdyż wymagało to trzech różnych klejnotów. Harry zwrócił również uwagę, że nawet jeśli wykona wszystko poprawnie, a w promieniu kilometra nie będzie innego Mrocznego Znaku, nic się nie stanie. W końcu obrócił się do profesora Snape'a i rzekł:

- Panie profesorze, decyzja należy do pana. Nie sądzę, by sprawiło to panu jakiś ból, ale to pan będzie spoglądał innymi oczami.

Severus zerknął na swoją żonę. Jak na razie pomysły Harry'ego się sprawdzały. Drugi test sprawi, że ta teoria nabierze solidniejszych podstaw. Przybliżało ich także o krok o usunięcia przeklętego znaku. Serena uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

Harry zachichotał widząc to spojrzenie.

- Proszę mi wierzyć, nie próbuję pana rozebrać przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi – zapewnił.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Severus zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

- Dyrektorze, chciałbym spróbować. Jeśli się uda, będzie to drugi pozytywny test teorii Harry'ego.

Dumbledore skinął głową, przyjmując stwierdzenie Severusa.

- W takim razie oczywiście spróbujemy. To pomoże też wszystkim obecnym zapoznać się ze zdolnościami Harry'ego z pierwszej ręki. Potrzebujesz do tego czegoś specjalnego? - spytał zwracając się do Harry'ego.

- Nie, tylko kilka chwil na przygotowanie. Robienie struktury z trzech kryształów jest nieco męczące.

Harry zamknął oczy i położył dłonie na stole, wnętrzem do góry. Wziął kilka oddechów, by oczyścić umysł i skoncentrował się. Potrzebował kamienia słonecznego na rdzeń, fluorytu i zielonego szmaragdu. Wkrótce zaczął powtarzać ten sam proces co tamtej nocy.

Niemal wszyscy zgromadzeni westchnęli zaskoczeni. Severus i Serena, którzy widzieli to już wcześniej, gestami nakazali im ciszę.

Nagle Harry złączył kamień słoneczny i fluoryt. Drgnienie palca i kamień się odsunął. Skupił się, stworzył szmaragd i złączył kamienie. Kiedy wszystko było skończone, blask zniknął z dłoni Harry'ego, młody czarodziej otworzył oczy i złapał ukończoną strukturę.

Podniósł wzrok, gdy wokół rozległ się hałas, gdyż wszyscy na raz usiłowali coś do niego powiedzieć. Harry rozejrzał się, czując jak ciskane w niego pytania niemal fizycznie go ranią. W końcu Dumbledore zdołał zapanować nad zgromadzonymi.

- Harry, muszę przyznać, że to było imponujące. Biorąc pod uwagę reakcję profesorów Snape zrobiłeś to już wcześniej przy nich?

- Tak, proszę pana. Ostatnie było łatwiej. Matryca, której potrzebowaliśmy, była znacznie prostsza.

- Panie Potter, dziwi mnie, że ukrywał pan to przed nami tak długo – wtrąciła się McGonagall. – Doprawdy nie wiem czy mam być zadowolona czy rozczarowana pana postawą… - widząc jak Harry kuli się w sobie, zmieniła ton: - Czy zechciałby pan wyjaśnić, czemu celowo wprowadzał pan wszystkich w błąd?

- Pani profesor, jedną z najlepszych rzeczy ostatniego lata była praca dla nowego sąsiada. Jest Amerykaninem i kiedyś służył w amerykańskim mugolskim wojsku. Wydaje mi się, że był częścią elitarnych oddziałów. Okazało się, że jest charłakiem. Jego ojciec jest czarodziejem, matka mugolką. W każdym razie w trakcie lata miałem okazję się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Nauczył mnie wielu rzeczy na temat mugolskiej sztuki wojennej. Jedną z najbardziej istotnych kwestii jest coś, co mugole nazywają „bezpieczeństwem operacyjnym". W skrócie oznacza to, że należy ukrywać swoje prawdziwe możliwości zarówno przed wrogiem, jak i przyjacielem. Jeśli wróg nie zna moich możliwości, mogę go zaskoczyć. Jeśli moi przyjaciele nie znają moich możliwości, nie mogą przypadkiem ich ujawnić. Przykro mi, jeśli nie podoba się pani, że to przed panią ukryłem, ale jak mówi mój przyjaciel Jack, podczas wojny rób wszystko co musisz. Nawet jeśli oznacza to obdarzenie zaufaniem bardzo niewielu ludzi.

Profesor McGonagall oparła się i rozważyła jego słowa.

- W porządku, panie Potter – odpowiedziała. – Wyraźnie widać, że ma pan swoje powody, a ja nie mogę odmówić logiki pana argumentom.

- Harry, czy ty naprawdę tworzyłeś te kamienie? - wtrącił się profesor Flitwick. – Jakoś nie wyglądało to do końca w ten sposób.

Harry zawsze lubił drobnego nauczyciela Zaklęć. Flitwick był jednym z najmilszych nauczycieli i zawsze dobrze się dogadywali. Nachylił się w przód i zwrócił niego:

- Nie mogę panu udzielić odpowiedzi „tak" ani „nie". Odkryłem, że nie jestem w stanie tworzyć klejnotów o takich rozmiarach, jakie są mi potrzebne. Zamiast tego tworzę malutkie fragmenty kamieni. Można powiedzieć, że nie tyle je tworzę, co hoduję. Wiem czego potrzebuję, więc tworzę kolejne miniaturowe fragmenty, aż osiągnę mój cel.

- Hmmm… w rzeczy samej… - skomentował Flitwick, unosząc brwi.

- Harry? Severusie? Czy jesteśmy gotowi, by kontynuować? – spytał Dumbledore, rozglądając się wokół stołu.

Severus wstał i rozpiął koszulę. Harry trącił Hermioną i wskazał nauczyciela z obnażonym torsem.

- Mionko, założę się, że takiego widoku się nie spodziewałaś – wymamrotał.

Severus z powrotem usiadł na krześle i skinął Harry'emu głową. Serena dotknęła ramienia Harry'ego i dodała mu otuchy uśmiechem. Harry odpowiedział uniesieniem kącików ust i wylewitował kamień tak, by szmaragd celował w Severusa. Wyciągnął dłoń. Jasny promień światła wystrzelił z jego ręki i uderzył w kamień, który zaczął pulsować i wchłaniać energię. Gdy kamień wchłonął wszystko, co mógł przyjąć, jasnożółty promień wystrzelił z matrycy, trafiając Severusa w pierś.

Gdy uderzyło go światło, Severus zesztywniał i zamknął oczy. Harry nie przestawał dokarmiać kamienia energią, choć na czoło wystąpiły mu krople potu. Minuty upływały, ale nikt nie ośmielił się przerwać ciszy. W końcu dopływ energii ustał, a Harry zwalił się na krzesło i spadłby, gdyby Serena go nie podtrzymała. Severus odprężył się i powoli otworzył oczy.

- Na Merlina, to był… do niczego niepodobne… Trochę jak Legillimencja, ale jednak inne. Widziałem oczami innych… Byłem tą osobą!

Potem dotarło do niego, o czym właściwie mówi. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

- Dyrektorze, mamy w szkole trzech uczniów z Mrocznym Znakiem!

Wszyscy poza Sereną, Hermioną i Harrym wyprostowali się gwałtownie. Serena i Hermiona odprowadzały Harry'ego na kanapę, by mógł się położyć.

- Severusie, jesteś pewien?

- Tak, dyrektorze. Przełączałem się między trzema osobami i byłem w stanie je zidentyfikować.

- Kogo zobaczyłeś, Severusie?

- Pansy Parkinson, Michaela Cornera i Mariettę Edgecombe.

Dumbledore zamyślił się na moment, po czym odezwał się ponownie:

- Proponuję, byśmy nie robili na razie nic, co mogłoby zaalarmować tę trójkę uczniów. Będziemy ich uważnie obserwować, ale nic ponad to, póki nie będziemy mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, by ocenić sytuację.

Hermiona i Serena wróciły do stołu.

- Sereno, co z Harrym?

- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko w porządku. Trochę się przeciążył i jest bardzo zmęczony, ale nie sądzę, by miało to jakieś trwałe efekty. Właściwie jestem niemal pewna, że smacznie teraz śpi.

- W porządku. W takim razie mówmy ciszej, by go nie obudzić. To już drugi udany test tej teorii. Jakieś komentarze?

- Albusie, on… to był najbardziej niesamowity pokaz magii bezróżdżkowej, jaki w życiu widziałam – zaczęła Minerva McGonagall. – Na Merlina, cóż za energią rozporządza! A co do badań, zgadzam się z propozycją Harry'ego. Filius, Hermiona i ja mamy zapewne najlepsze predyspozycje, by sprawdzić stojącą za tym teorię. Niestety nie sądzę, byśmy mieli wystarczająco zdolności by w jakikolwiek sposób sprawdzić ją praktycznie.

Albus i Flitwick pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się z tą oceną. Dumbledore położył dłonie na blacie i rzekł:

- Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, Minervo. Harry i Severus powinni się zająć praktyką, podczas gdy Serena i ja będziemy to obserwować. Zrealizujemy propozycję Harry'ego. Co do szczegółów… Severusie, wiem, że marzysz o pozbyciu się tego znaku, ale obawiam się, że muszę cię prosić o cierpliwość. Usuniemy go, ale w tej chwili jesteś jedynym naszym ochotnikiem, który go nosi. Sereno, jeśli mogę coś zasugerować. Przejrzyjcie szczegółowo procedurę z panną Granger i przygotujcie wszystko, byśmy mogli przeprowadzić usunięcie znaku, gdy zajdzie taka nagła potrzeba.

Serena pokiwała twierdząco głową.

Postanowiono, że Harry i Severus będą spotykać się przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, by omówić praktyczne aspekty. Biorąc pod uwagę, że i tak spotykali się, by uczyć Harry'ego kontroli nad jego mocą, Severus uznał, że mogą upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Postanowił jednak nie wspominać dyrektorowi o problemach z poziomem mocy Harry'ego.

Wkrótce po tym spotkanie zakończono. Profesor McGonagall wyczarowała nosze i przeniosła na nie Harry'ego. Potem, wspólnie z Hermioną, opuściły apartament i udały się do Wieży Gryffindora.

Ginny była wstrząśnięta, gdy profesor McGonagall weszła z Harym na noszach, ale Hermiona szybko wyjaśniła jej sytuację. Gdy tylko Harry został ułożony w łóżku, Ginny usiadła przy nim i gładziła go po włosach. Została przy ukochanym, póki Ron nie wygonił jej z dormitorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Mijają dni…<strong>

Listopad przeszedł w grudzień. Harry wciąż pracował z profesorem Snapem nad praktycznymi aspektami swojego odkrycia. Od czasu do czasu dołączał do nich profesor Dumbledore. Udało im się wyprodukować wszystkie kryształy, pozwalające uruchomić każdy ze znanych trybów, łącznie z kryształem do usunięcia Mrocznego Znaku. Ten ostatni profesor Snape zawsze miał przy sobie.

Harry wciąż pracował z Severusem nad kontrolą swojej mocy. Szło to powoli, a Harry wciąż musiał świadomie decydować ile mocy włożyć w każde zaklęcie. Severus nie zamierzał mu pozwolić na pojedynkowanie się na lekcjach Obrony, póki Harry nie będzie w stanie robić tego bez udziału świadomości.

Z biegiem czasu relacje między Harrym i Dumbledorem zaczęły się powoli poprawiać. Jednak choć Harry nie miał nic przeciwko pracy z Dumbledorem, nie chciał mu na razie zaufać. Póki co dyrektor dotrzymywał słowa i w ich pracy traktował Harry'ego jak równego sobie. Wspólna praca nieco złagodziła napięcie między nimi.

Harry wciąż udawał się późnym wieczorem do Pokoju Życzeń, by trenować na własnym poziomie. Popołudnia spędzał z Ginny na zajęciach AD albo na spotkaniach ze Snapem. Czas, który Harry i Ginny mogli spędzać na osobności, był mocno ograniczony i obojgu zaczęło to przeszkadzać. Jasne, to był jej rok SUM-ów i była przytłoczona pracą, ale i tak potrzebowali trochę czasu tylko dla siebie.

Pewnego wieczoru pod koniec listopada Harry zaplanował chwilę oddechu dla nich obojga. Zawiadomił AD, że jutro mają dzień wolny i uruchomił swój plan. AD nabierała coraz więcej wprawy i zaczynała funkcjonować jak zgrany zespół. Ron zdziałał z nimi cuda.

Gdy Harry skończył swoją późną sesję treningową, zmienił się w Skrzydło i przeniósł się przez płomień na szczyt klatki schodowej w dormitoriach dziewcząt. Bezszelestnie zakradł się do łóżka Ginny i zostawił list lewitujący nad jej głową.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

Ginny powoli przebudziła się i jęknęła. Nienawidziła tak wczesnego wstawania. Ale dziś miała iść pobiegać z Harry. Usiadła i uderzyła głową w coś lewitującego nad jej głową. Obok jej poduszki leżała biała lilia. Złapała list i otworzyła go.

_Szanowna Panno Ginewro Molly Weasley,  
>Pan Harry James Potter błaga, by wyświadczyła mu Pani honor i dołączyła do niego na cichą wieczorną kolację w Pokoju Życzeń. Ślubuje Pani niezachwianą miłość i ma nadzieję, że dołączy Pani do niego na wieczór z osobistym posiłkiem.<br>HP  
>P.S. Jeśli przyjmie Pani tą ofertę, uprasza się Panią o dołączenie do ubioru na śniadaniu tej białej lilii.<em>

Zeszła na śniadanie uśmiechnięta i weszła do Wielkiej Sali z biała lilią przypiętą za uchem.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry i Ginny<strong>

Harry się denerwował. Chciał, żeby wszystko wyszło idealnie. Już wcześniej rozmawiał ze Zgredkiem i ustalili szczegóły. Teraz chodził nerwowo tam i z powrotem po przekształconym Pokoju Życzeń.

Zażyczył sobie, by pokój stał się dużym pomieszczeniem z ogromnym oknem wychodzącym na jakiś ocean. Dyskretne oświetlenie ujawniało pojedynczy stolik w rogu. Przed kominkiem stała sofa, a w innym rogu stały zaczarowane instrumenty.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Harry drgnął nerwowo i poszedł otworzyć. Ginny weszła i otworzyła szeroko oczy, zaskoczona, że Harry ma na sobie czarne szaty ze srebrnym wykończeniem, które zakupił ostatnio w Gladragu. Szaty były wycięte identycznie jak te, które miał na sobie podczas Balu Halloweenowego.

- Harry, gdybym wiedziała, że ubierzesz się tak uroczyście…

Harry przerwał jej, kładąc jej palec na ustach.

- To nieistotne, Ginny. Ubrałem je dla ciebie. Czy mogę panią odprowadzić do stolika, panno Weasley?

Ujęła go pod ramię. Harry rzucił zaklęcie zamykające na drzwi, a następnie zaprowadził ją do krzesła. Gdy usiadła, zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej, uniósł mały dzwoneczek spoczywający na stole i zadzwonił. Z cichym pyknięciem pojawił się Zgredek.

- Harry Potter i jego panna Wisiel! Zgredek się cieszy, że was widzi!

Zgredek strzelił palcami i zaklęte instrumenty zaczęły grać. Potem podał obojgu menu, z którego wybrali potrawy. Po krótkim oczekiwaniu posiłek został dostarczony i spędzili miłe chwile w swoim towarzystwie.

Rozmawiali o głupotach: szkole, plotkach, co porabia Ron, zaplanowali nawet kolejny figiel. W końcu przenieśli się na sofę i kontynuowali rozmowę, pozwalając kolacji się uleżeć.

Po pewnym czasie Harry wstał, ujął ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Odsunęli się od kanapy w miejsce, gdzie było więcej przestrzeni i zaczęli tańczyć.

Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego z miłością w oczach.

- Dziękuję, Harry.

Harry nachylił się i pocałował delikatnie jej usta.

- Co tylko zechcesz, Gin – wymamrotał.

Gdy zmęczyli się tańcem, wrócili na kanapę i Harry po raz pierwszy otwarcie opowiadał o tym, co chciałby robić po skończeniu Hogwartu. Ginny dowiedziała się, że Harry chciałby uczyć w Hogwarcie i ma nadzieję mieć co najmniej dwójkę dzieci. Nie ukrywał, że jego plany są bardzo proste i miały mu powetować to wszystko, czego mu odmówiono jako dziecku. W końcu spojrzał na nią nieśmiało i wyznał, że realizacja tego wszystkiego jest w jej rękach.

Jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że po kręgosłupie przebiegł jej dreszcz. Nachyliła się i delikatnie zdjęła mu okulary, odkładając je na stolik. Pocałowała go. Ich namiętność narastała i czuła, że zbliżają się do punktu, w którym się od niej odsunie.

- Kochanie, jest sporo rzeczy, które możemy robić, nie robiąc _tego_ – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Delikatnie pokierowała jego dłońmi, pozwalając mu na odkrywanie jej ciała. Pokazała gdzie jej dotykać i jak.

Harry czuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. To było dla niego coś zupełnie nieznanego. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył tak niezwykłych uczuć. Ginny wiła się, gdy badał jej ciało. Nagle zesztywniała, zadrżała i wydała z siebie wypełniony pasją okrzyk. Objął ją ramionami i mocno przytulił.

Opadła na niego zaspokojona, podczas gdy on trzymał ją w ramionach. Po pewnym czasie Ginny doszła do siebie i zaczęła badać jego ciało. Rozpoczęła od rozpięcia jego szaty i złożenia pocałunków na każdym nowoodkrytym fragmencie jego ciała. Gdy rozpięła je całkowicie, jej dłonie powędrowały na jego podbrzusze. Harry zamarł, gdy jej dłoń wśliznęła się między materiał i ciało, a potem… odpłynął w morzu nowych wrażeń, które zakończyły się jego okrzykiem namiętności.

Po wszystkim leżeli w swoich ramionach, część ubrań leżała na podłodze, część wciąż mieli na sobie. Ginny uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Wiedziała, że dotarli w ich związku do nowego etapu, czemu Harry wcześniej tak długo się opierał. Oczywiście nie było to tak daleko, jak by Ginny chciała, ale zdecydowanie przekroczyli pewien punkt. Wtuliła się w Harry'ego, a on przytulił ją mocniej, podczas gdy jedna jego dłoń bawiła się z jej włosami,

Harry coś wymamrotał. To ją wytrąciło z półsnu. Spojrzała na niego.

- Harry, o czym myślisz?

Harry zaczerwienił się, ale odpowiedział:

- Zastanawiałem się, czy twoi rodzice pozwolą ci wyjść za mąż przed skończeniem szkoły. To znaczy nie w tym roku, ale może na koniec następnego, gdy ja zdam owutemy.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i przyjrzała mu się uważnie, by upewnić się, że nie żartuje.

- Czy to miały być oświadczyny, panie Potter?

- Nie, oświadczyć zamierzam się porządnie – odparł z psotnym uśmiechem. – Najpierw poproszę twoich rodziców o błogosławieństwo, potem poproszę ciebie… - zawahał się, nagle nieśmiały - … oczywiście o ile zechcesz.

- Mówisz poważnie?

- Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, panno Weasley, to zawsze jestem poważny.

Przytuliła się do niego mocniej i rozpłakała się.

- Ginny? – spytał zatroskany Harry. – Przepraszam! nie chciałem doprowadzić cię do płaczu. Jeśli tego nie chcesz, to…

Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, bo Ginny pocałował go namiętnie. Gdy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Głuptasie, płakałam ze szczęścia. Czekałam na ciebie bardzo długo, panie Potter. Nie ma mowy, żeby cię teraz wypuściła.

* * *

><p><strong>Więzienie Azkaban, kilka dni później<strong>

W czarodziejskim więzieniu Azkaban nie było murów. Znajdowało się na wyspie, nienanoszalnej i ukrytej przed światem mugoli. W przeszłości wyspy strzegli dementorzy. Ale wraz ze wzrostem potęgi Voldemorta, potwory te powróciły na jego usługi. Teraz więzienia pilnowali czarodzieje. Dziesiątka aurorów i przeszło trzydziestu cywilnych strażników patrolowało kompleks. Jedyną drogą przybycia i wyjazdu z wysypy była zaklęta łódź. Antyteleportacyjne osłony pokrywały całą wyspę i wchodziły w morze półtora kilometra od jej brzegów. To było jedno z najbardziej ponurych i najmniej nadających się do życia miejsc na Ziemi. Znajdowały się tam cele, kwatery dla ludzkiej obsługi i mały cmentarz, nic poza tym.

Auror Michael Wood był na służbie. To była nudna robota. W więzieniu nie przebywał komplet więźniów, ale miało ono całkiem sporo nieprzyjemnych typów, łącznie z jedenastoma niedawno pojmanymi Śmierciożercami oraz tymi złapanymi wiele lat temu, którzy wciąż żyli. Siedziało tu nawet kilku mugoli.

Wood poruszał się rutynową ścieżką. Powtarzalne obowiązki przytępiły jego czujność. Sprawdził każdą celę, licząc więźniów. Cywilni strażnicy rzadko zapuszczali się w okolice cel. Więźniowie otrzymywali swoje posiłki za pośrednictwem skrzatów domowych, które mieszkały w podziemnych kwaterach.

Auror Wood sprawdził ostatnią celę. Nie poczuł chłodu skradającego się korytarzem. Gdzieś w oddali zabrzmiał alarm. Próbował uciekać, ale korytarz przed nimi wypełniali dementorzy, a korytarz za nim był ślepą uliczką. Z rozdzierającym wrzaskiem padł pod nawałą nacierających dementorów.

Rozpoczęła się z dawna oczekiwana ucieczka z Azkabanu.

**Hogwart, pora obiadowa**

Harry siedział przy stole z przyjaciółmi. Ginny uśmiechała się zagadkowo i trzymała jedną rękę pod stołem, opartą na jego kolanie. Hermiona podejrzewała, że coś się między nimi zmieniło, ale nie zdołała póki co dorwać Ginny sam na sam. Jednak zamierzała zmusić ją do gadania wieczorem.

Nagle Harry zerwał się na równe nogi. Trząsł się, a z twarzy odpłynęła mu krew. Serena spojrzała na niego zza stołu nauczycielskiego.

_Coś nie tak. Coś się stało_, pomyślała.

Harry niepewnie odstąpił od stołu, potknął się, ale odzyskał równowagę. Ginny Ron i Hermiona podążyli za nim ze zmartwionymi minami.

- Harry? – spytała Ginny.

Serena wstała od stołu i pobiegła za Harrym. Jej ruch zaalarmował resztę nauczycieli. Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego, wstał i ruszył w jego stronę.

Harry wykonał kilka kolejnych niepewnych kroków. Uniósł ręce do czoła, jego plecy wygięły się nienaturalnie i zwalił się do tyłu z przeraźliwym okrzykiem bólu. Spomiędzy palców przyciśniętych do blizny zaczęła spływać krew. Ron złapał go, by wijąc się w agonii nie uderzył w stół.

Serena opadła obok niego na kolana. Zauważyła krew i odciągnęła jego dłonie od blizny. Ta, pulsując złowrogą czerwienią, krwawiła obficie. Ron wciąż go trzymał, a Serena spojrzała z niepokojem na dyrektora.

Hermiona przytulała łkającą Ginny, mimo że po jej policzkach również spływały łzy. Widziała jak cierpi jej przyjaciel i przyjaciółka, którą trzyma w ramionach.

- Czy nie można nic zrobić? – wrzasnęła. – Przecież strasznie go boli!

Spoglądali na siebie bezradnie. Nagle Harry rozluźnił się. Twarz przybrała kolor popiołu, a klatka piersiowa poruszała się jedynie nieznacznie. Serena chwyciła go za nadgarstek, szukając tętna.

- Dyrektorze, musimy go natychmiast zabrać do szpitala. Potrzebujemy tam też Severusa. Ma bardzo słaby puls. Potrzebujemy kilku nietypowych eliksirów.

Dumbledore wyczarował nosze i przeniósł na nie Harry'ego. Serena wysłała Rona w celu znalezienia profesora Snape'a, podczas gdy reszta udała się za Harrym do szpitala.

* * *

><p><strong>Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart<strong>

Harry przekręcił się na łóżku, otworzył oczy i zamrugał, starając się zorientować gdzie się znajduje. Potem głośno westchnął. To naprawdę staje się niepokojącą tradycją. Zaczął macać w poszukiwaniu okularów. Ktoś włożył mu je w rękę, a on nasunął je na nos.

Ginny siedziała obok jego łóżka, a państwo Snape stali u jej boku. Dumbledore stał przy końcu łóżka, patrząc na niego z troską.

Harry skrzywił się i wymamrotał:

- Mam już dość budzenia się w szpitalu.

- Harry, musisz tu zostać tylko na jedną noc – uspokoił go profesor Dumbledore. – Madam Pomfrey chce cię dziś poobserwować, by upewnić się, że te wszystkie eliksiry, które dostałeś, funkcjonują prawidłowo. A teraz powiedz mi co widziałeś?

Harry poczuł jak skoczyło mu ciśnienie. _Żadnego „Jak się czujesz, Harry?" ani „Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej, Harry". Moje wnętrzności mogłyby mi się wylewać z brzucha, a jego by to gówno obchodziło, jeśli tylko przed śmiercią powiedziałbym mu co zobaczyłem._

Ginny wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Przytulił się na moment do jej dłoni, czerpiąc z niej otuchę i uspokajając się.

- Przepraszam, profesorze, ale znów pan to robi. Nie spytał mnie pan nawet jak się czuję. Chce pan tylko wiedzieć co zobaczyło pana małe, pożyteczne narzędzie.

Przekręcił się na bok i zamknął oczy na dłuższą chwilę. Jednak w końcu kontynuował:

- Nic nie widziałem. Od wielu miesięcy blokuję jego wizje i wszystkie próby kontaktu. Jedyne co mu się udaje, to zsyłać na mnie ból. To się dzieje, gdy jest szczęśliwy, albo kogoś zabija. To ból popchnął mnie ku badaniom nad Proteuszem. Nikt, poza moimi przyjaciółmi, nie wydawał się zainteresowany w najmniejszym stopniu bólem, jaki on mi sprawia. Więc zacząłem badać magiczne więzi, licząc że znajdę sposób na zatrzymanie bólu. Przepraszam, nie powinienem na pana krzyczeć. Ale jestem cholernie zmęczony. Chcę się cieszyć tym czasem, który mi w życiu pozostał. Wszystko wyrywa mi się spod kontroli. Moja przyszłość jest powiązana z potworem. Moje spotkanie z nim zostało przepowiedziane i jest znacznie bliżej niż się komukolwiek wydaje. Nie wiem co leży dalej. Dziś żyję marzeniami i nie jestem pewien czy wolno mi to robić. Jak pan mi kiedyś powiedział, „Naprawdę niczego nie daje pogrążanie się w marzeniach"…

Ginny przysunęła się do niego i przytuliła go, rzucając Dumbledore'owi spojrzenie pełne złości. Harry już zasypiał, ale wymamrotał jeszcze:

- Ginny to nadzieja, to mój sen… dla mnie…

- Przepraszam, panno Weasley – westchnął Dumbledore. – Chcąc dowiedzieć się co się stało, znów go skrzywdziłem. I pani również zrobiłem krzywdę. On potrzebuje tego, co pani sobą reprezentuje. Kiedy się obudzi, proszę mu przekazać, że mam nadzieję, że czuje się lepiej. Proszę mu też powiedzieć, że gdybym nie wierzył, że ma szansę w tej walce, sam zabrałbym go w takie miejsce, w którym Voldemort nie byłby w stanie go odnaleźć.

Ginny spojrzała na niego nieufnie, ale skinęła głową. Dumbledore wstał i wyszedł.

Serena usiadła na krawędzi łóżka i przyjrzała się uważnie młodej parze. Potarła twarz gestem zdradzającym zmęczenie i westchnęła.

- Zazdroszczę ci, Ginewro. Jego serce dotyka tak wielu z nas i dzięki temu możemy być lepsi. Ale podejrzewam, że odda swoje serce tylko raz w życiu i oddał je właśnie tobie. Będzie spał jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Kiedy się obudzi, upewnij się, że coś zje. Do rana powinno być z nim w porządku.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermiona, Harry i Ginny<strong>

Harry, Ginny i Ron siedzieli następnego dnia przy obiedzie, czytając artykuł w Proroku Codziennym.

_Ucieczka z Azkabanu!  
>Rita Skeeter<em>

_Wczoraj rano w śmiałym rajdzie siły oceniane na 200 dementorów i Śmierciożerców dokonały najazdu na wyspiarskie więzienie Azkaban. W ataku zginęło przeszło czterdziestu strażników. Przynajmniej dwudziestu Śmierciożerców odsiadujących wyroki zostało wypuszczonych na wolność, a wraz z nimi inni więźniowie.  
>Prorok Codzienny uważa to za kroplę, która przepełnia czarę goryczy działań obecnej nieskutecznej administracji i wzywa do wyrażenia wotum nieufności rządowi Ministra Knota. Percy Weasley, osobisty asystent Ministra Knota, powiedział nam: „Minister nie może ponosić odpowiedzialności za ucieczkę kilku skazańców. Są przecież ludzie odpowiedzialni za zabezpieczenie więzienia, a on ma na głowie dużo ważniejsze obowiązki."<br>Prorok dowiedział się, że dziś zbierze się na specjalnym spotkaniu Wizengamot, by przeanalizować najnowsze propozycje Amelii Bones, dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa.  
>A co z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? Uratował nas szesnaście lat temu. Tymczasem teraz siedzi bezpieczny w Hogwarcie, ignorując zagrożenie, w jakim znalazł się czarodziejski świat. Czy nie powinien nam pomóc, jak to uczynił w przeszłości? Plotka głosi, że jest romantycznie związany z niejaką Virginią Weasley, najmłodszą córką pomniejszego ministerialnego urzędnika i zbyt zajęty, by ratować nasz świat.<em>

Harry skończył czytać artykuł i zmarszczył brwi. Cholerna gazeta! Wystarczająco źle było tam widzieć własne nazwisko, ale czy musieli wciągać w to również Ginny?

Sfrustrowany uderzył kilkakrotnie czołem o blat. Neville podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu:

- Nie martw się, Harry. Gadałem z kilkoma Gryfonami. Przejrzymy twoją pocztę i pozbędziemy się wszystkich wyjców i listów z klątwami.

- Dzięki, Nev – odparł Harry.

- Neville, czy moglibyście dołączyć do tego moją pocztę? Cholerna gazeta! – powiedziała Ginny, ciskając Proroka Codziennego z daleka od siebie.

- Zajmiemy się tym, Ginny. Uruchomimy operację „Poczta" do końca dnia. Dam znać reszcie – zapewnił Neville uśmiechając się ze współczuciem. Uścisnął lekko ramię Harry'ego i odszedł, by przekazać wieści reszcie Gryfonów.

- Przepraszam, kochanie – powiedział Harry, krzywiąc się. – To niestety jeden z minusów kochania Cholernego Chłopca, Który Przeżył, Ale Nie Potrafi Utrzymać Swojego Nazwiska Z Dala Od Gazet!

- Ej, mogę żyć z operacją „Poczta", ale nawet nie wyobrażaj sobie, że kocham Chłopca, Który Przeżył – powiedziała ostro Ginny. – Jeśli tak ci się wydaje, to zrobię z ciebie Chłopca, Który Śpiewa Sopranem.

- Kochanie, nie rób krzywdy hydraulice – uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry. – Chyba któregoś dnia możesz jej potrzebować.

- A żebyś wiedział – wymamrotała Ginny, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Hermiona pojawiła się w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali z „tą miną" na twarzy. To była czarodziejka z misją. Podeszła do Harry'ego i podetknęła mu pod nos dwa arkusze pergaminu.

- Harry, te dwa diagramy były również w twoim notatniku. poprosiłam dyrektora, żeby przejrzał go jeszcze raz, szukając wszystkiego co przypomina rzeczy umieszczone w twoim artykule. Dlaczego nie dołączyłeś tych dwóch?

Harry spojrzał na diagramy, podczas gdy Ginny zerkała mu przez ramię. Już każdy w szkole wiedział, że nauczyciele pracują nad informacjami z notatnika Harry'ego i sprawdzają wyniki jego badań. Harry odłożył oba arkusze na stół.

- Hermiono, pierwsza z tych matryc skład się z pięciu kryształów. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy dam radę ją zrobić. Druga wygląda ciekawie, ale nie potrafię znaleźć dla niej żadnego zastosowania. Generalnie absorbuje energię, ale nic z nią nie robi.

Hermiona zamyśliła się na moment, po czym wskazała drugi arkusz.

- Harry, zastanów się. Zaabsorbuje energię, prawda?

Skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.

- I co się z nią stanie?

- Nic. po prostu tam będzie.

- Harry! Pomyśl przez chwilę jak mugol. Co ci to przypomina?

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a potem oczy mu się rozszerzyły.

- Bateria? Ale jak się do niej podłączyć?

- Nie jesteś jedynym geniuszem w tej szkole – odparła zadowolona z siebie Hermiona. – Znalazłam zaklęcie, które po lekkiej modyfikacji pozwoli nam uzyskać dostęp do tej mocy.

- Mionko, dlaczego mam wrażenie, że zachowałaś sobie coś jeszcze, żeby mnie dobić? – jęknął Harry.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z miną niewiniątka, a Ginny zachichotała. Brunetka ponownie przeszłą do pierwszego arkusza.

- Harry, co tu planowałeś?

- To miał być detektor. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc skopiowałby echo znaku i świecił w jego obecności. Ale Mionko, to zbyt złożone. Pięć klejnotów? Padnę z wyczerpania zanim zrobię choć jeden detektor!

Hermiona machnęła ręką, ignorując jego skargę.

- Harry, myślisz o liczbie i rozmiarze tych kamieni, ale te, które robisz, są dość duże. Co jeśli zrobiłbyś małe kamienie i użył na nich zaklęcia powiększającego?

Harry szarpnął w tył, jakby ktoś go uderzył i wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

- Co powiedziałeś? – naciskała Hermiona.

- Nigdy nie pomyślałem, żeby tak to zrobić – przyznał zawstydzony Harry.

Ginny parsknęła w szklankę z sokiem, a Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Harry! Przecież tego zaklęcia uczy się na pierwszym roku!

* * *

><p><strong>Apartament Snape'ów<strong>

Kilka dni później Harry spotkał się ze Snape'ami, dyrektorem i, czego tym razem można się było spodziewać, Hermioną. To najprawdopodobniej miało być ostatnie spotkanie przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Ukończyli produkcję baterii, a nawet kilku detektorów Mrocznego Znaku. Te jednak były problemem, bo Harry musiał wykonywać je w bardzo małej skali. Były po prostu zbyt skomplikowane, by robić je większe niż ziarnko grochu. Jednak gdy już były wykonane, mogli je powiększyć zaklęciem Engorgio.

Wieczorne spotkanie miało na celu podsumowanie dotąd osiągniętych postępów oraz opracowanie planów, by Harry mógł w razie potrzeby przybyć do Severusa i usunąć jego znak. Harry nie czuł się najlepiej. Był nieco blady i cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał robić tego dnia więcej klejnotów ani doładowywać baterii. Jego blizna paliła go cały dzień i mocno go to wyczerpywało. Westchnął i spróbował się skupić na tym, co mówiła Hermiona:

- … razem z profesorem Flitwickiem przetestowaliśmy z pozytywnym efektem zaklęcie kanalizujące na jednym z naładowanych kryształów wykonanych przez Harry'ego w zeszłym tygodniu. Z pomocą profesora Snape'a powtórzyliśmy test przekazania mocy bez problemu. Profesor McGonagall i profesor Flitwick twierdzą, że z naładowanego kryształu możemy uzyskać wystarczająco mocy dla kilku użytkowników. Nie sądzą jednak, by było tam wystarczająco wiele mocy by zaatakować więź lub ją usunąć. Uważam, że mają rację. Mamy obecnie niemal pięćdziesiąt detektorów. Harry wykonywał je pojedynczo, ale ja spróbowałam użyć na nich zaklęcia Replico, co znacznie przyspieszyło proces produkcji. Proponuję, żebyśmy oprawili każdy z tych kryształów niczym biżuterię i rozdali członkom Zakonu. Kryształy nie potrzebują zasilania mocą Harry'ego. Pulsują jedynie delikatnym światłem w obecności Mrocznego Znaku… jakiegokolwiek Mrocznego Znaku. W tajemnicy przetestowaliśmy to na dwójce uczniów ze znakiem. W miarę zbliżania się do znaku, pulsowanie światła przyspiesza, by wreszcie dojść do stadium, gdy światło jest niemal ciągłe…

Dumbledore uniósł rękę, przerywając Hermionie. Spojrzał z troską na Harry'ego.

- Harry, wszystko w porządku? Jesteś bardzo blady.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół stołu i napotkał same zatroskane spojrzenia.

- Chyba nic mi nie będzie – odpowiedział. – Po prostu moja blizna znowu mnie piecze. Ale nie jest tak źle jak w zeszłym tygodniu. To jest chyba jakoś powiązane z tym, co robi. Kiedy zabija osobiście, ból jest nie do zniesienia. Kiedy jest z czegoś bardzo zadowolony, ból jest nie do zniesienia. Kiedy jego słudzy robią coś, co go zadowala, jest mniej więcej tak, jak teraz. Boli, ale nie ma tragedii.

Urwał i potarł bliznę. Siedzące przy stole osoby w milczeniu patrzyły na niego bezradnie. W końcu cichym głosem, bez cienia nadziei, Harry spytał:

- Czy myśli pan, że kiedykolwiek będę mógł spędzić dzień bez bólu?

Dumbledore zastanowił się.

- Harry, wierzę całym sercem, że nadejdzie czas, gdy doświadczysz nie tylko wielu dni bez bólu, ale i innych rzeczy, których tak długo ci odmawiano. Ale uważam, ze na dziś już wystarczy. Wyraźnie potrzebujesz odpoczynku – przerwał na moment, a w oczach zatańczyły mu wesołe ogniki. – Panna Granger może odeskortować cię do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie panna Weasley będzie niewątpliwie bardzo szczęśliwa, mogąc pomóc ci uśmierzyć ból.

Harry skinął głową, pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i wraz z Hermioną opuścił apartament.

* * *

><p><strong>Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja<strong>

Lucjusz Malfoy wszedł do komnaty. Za nim lewitowało ciało.

Z drugiego końca mrocznej komnaty dobiegł go głos:

- Lucjuszu… podejdź bliżej, sługo. Mam nadzieję, że podobał ci się pobyt w Azkabanie. Ciszę się, że znów cię widzę.

Lucjusz podszedł bliżej. W idealnie wymierzonym momencie opadł na kolana i ucałował skraj szaty Voldemorta.

- Lucjuszu, wyjaśnij. Po co sprowadzasz mi… to coś? – spytał Voldemort, wskazując na ciało wciąż lewitujące za Malfoyem.

- Mój panie, ten mugol jest szalony, ale jego szaleństwo ma cel, który można wykorzystać. Żyje tylko w jednym celu: by zabić Harry'ego Pottera.

- POTTER! – warknął Voldemort. – Za długo już mnie drażni. Myślisz, że ten mugol naprawdę może zabić chłopaka?

- Mój panie, mugol trafił do Azkabanu, bo ciężko pobił Pottera, niemal go przy okazji zabijając. Jestem pewien, że odpowiednim miejscu i czasie będzie w stanie zabić Pottera. Wystarczy, że odpowiednio dobierzemy czas i miejsce i dostarczymy tam mugola.

Voldemort roześmiał się. To był złowrogi dźwięk, bez cienia wesołości.

- W porządku. Spróbujemy twojego sposobu. Dla twojego dobra, mam nadzieję, że się uda. Zadowoliłeś mnie. Przyślijcie Glizdogona!

Peter Pettigrew wszedł do komnaty i skulił się u stóp Voldemorta.

- Powiedz mi, Glizdogonie, czy Snape wciąż żyje?

- Nasi szpiedzy w szkole donoszą, że Snape wciąż żyje, mój panie. Nie są w stanie dostać się wystarczająco blisko, by się z nim uporać. Donoszą również, że wziął sobie żonę, która jest nową Mistrzynią Eliksirów, podczas gdy on naucza Obrony. Żadne z nich nie opuściło zamku od połowy lata.

- Glizdogonie, twój raport mnie nie zadowolił, ale może będę w stanie zrobić z niego jakiś użytek. Tak… może pozwolę pani Snape obejrzeć, jak torturuję jej męża, póki nie rozpadnie się jego umysł. Zastanowię się nad tym.

Pettigrew zaczął wychodzić.

- Ach, Glizdogonie… jeszcze twoja nagroda… Crucio!

Krzyki wydawały się ciągnąć wiecznie.

* * *

><p><strong>W miłości i wojnie na psoty wszystkie chwyty dozwolone<strong>

Remus Lupin siedział w salonie na Grimmauld Place. Zakończył już zajmowanie się korespondencją Zakonu z tego dnia i zabrał się za listy zaadresowane bezpośrednio do niego. Było ich nieco więcej niż zwykle, ale to zrozumiałe. Do jego ślubu z Nimfadorą Tonks zostały niespełna cztery dni, a wciąż pozostało sporo spraw do dogrania.

Jedna z przesyłek wpadła mu w oko. _Hmm, zaadresowane do mnie jako zarządcy majątku H. Pottera?_ pomyślał. _Dziwny sposób na adresowanie listu._

Otworzył kopertę i znalazł w środku dwa arkusze pergaminu.

_Panie Potter,  
>w związku z Pana inwestycją w nasze przedsiębiorstwo załączamy z radością kopię naszego rocznego sprawozdania finansowego i wykaz aktywów zdeponowanych na Pana koncie w Gringotcie.<br>Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów okazały się ogromnym sukcesem. Jesteśmy świadomi, że bez Pana hojnego wsparcia nie byłoby to możliwe. Mamy nadzieję, że nasza współpraca będzie długa i zyskowna, a ten list zastanie Pana w dobrym zdrowiu.  
>Fred i George Weasley<br>Właściciel i Właściciel CDW  
>P.S. Gratulacje z okazji dołączenia do rodziny, Harry! A jeśli plotki mają w sobie ziarno prawdy, może nawet zrobisz z tego coś bardziej oficjalnego!<em>

_No dobra, wydaje się dość typowe, choć nieco sztywne jak na bliźniaków_, pomyślał Remus. _No to zobaczymy co zrobili z tym kapitałem._

Remus wyjął drugi arkusz i zaczął go przeglądać. Ku jego zdumieniu okazało się, że Harry już w tej chwili ma kilkusetprocentowy zysk z inwestycji.

Nagle pojawił się jaskrawy rozbłysk. Kiedy sprzed oczu zniknęły mu plamy, Remus ostrożnie rozejrzał się wokół. Coś zwisało i łaskotało go w szyję. Wstał, spojrzał w lustro nad kominkiem i ujrzał, że jego uszy zostały transmutowane. Miał teraz parę wyglądającą dokładnie jak uszy basseta.

Remus roześmiał się. _Ach ci Weasleyowie! Ciekawe czy uda mi się dojść jak to zrobili._ Potrząsnął głową, ale zorientował się, że to błąd, gdy najpierw jedno, a potem drugie ucho uderzyło go w twarz.

_Nie za dobrze. Jeśli nie pozbędę się tego przed weselem… TONKS! Na Merlina, ona ma zaraz wrócić! Co ona powie, gdy to zobaczy? No przecież mnie zabije…_

Wypróbował kilka kontrzaklęć, w końcu się poddał. Na szczęście psoty bliźniaków nigdy nie rwały zbyt długo. Ale jeśli te uszy nie znikną do dnia wesela, to zrobi im krzywdę!

Usiadł i jeszcze raz przeczytał list. _Hmmm… to mi podsuwa pewien pomysł. Dokładnie na to zasługują!_

Chwycił czysty arkusz pergaminu i zaczął pisać.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwart, pora śniadania<strong>

Harry i jego przyjaciele rozmawiali przy stole. Harry, Ron i Ginny byli nieco zawiedzeni, że Hermiona nie może spędzić świąt z nimi w Norze. Ale mieli się zobaczyć na ślubie Remusa i umówili się na spotkanie na Ulicy Pokątnej zanim wrócą do Hogwartu.

Poranne sowy wleciały do Sali. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego jedna z sów Zakonu dostarczyła mu przesyłkę od Remusa.

_Skrzydło,  
>to oficjalna sprawa Huncwotów. W niesprowokowanym i haniebnym akcie agresji dwójka rudowłosych bliźniaków, Marchewa I i Marchewa II, spowodowała u Lunatyka wybitnie niepożądaną zmianę wyglądu. TO JEST WOJNA! TOTALNA GLOBALNA WOJNA NA PSOTY!<br>Wzywam Skrzydło i jego dwie czeladniczki by wsparły mnie w tym konflikcie.  
>Lunatyk<br>P.S. Tonks jest zainteresowana pomocą. Czy powinniśmy ją dołączyć?_

Harry przeczytał list od Remusa, a następnie podał go Ginny. Wzięła pergamin i również przeczytała. W jej oczach pojawił się drapieżny błysk. Przeprosiła towarzystwo i popędziła do stołu Krukonów, przy którym siedzieli Neville z Luną. Pokazała list Lunie, która go przeczytała i obróciła się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Harry chwycił czysty pergamin i naskrobał odpowiedź.

_Lunatyku, drogi przyjacielu,  
>Skrzydło i jego czeladniczki stanął w nadchodzącym konflikcie po stronie Huncwotów. My, Nowi Huncwoci, jesteśmy gotowi, chętni i zdolni do odegrania naszej roli w zapsoceniu przeciwników na amen! Nie brać jeńców! Trzymać głowę podniesioną do góry!<br>Skrzydło i Spółka  
>P.S. Tonks potrzebuje ksywki!<em>

Harry powierzył list sowie Zakonu i wysłał ją w drogę powrotną.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place<strong>

Remus z bardzo obwisłymi uszami siedział razem z Tonks z bardzo obwisłymi uszami i czekał na sowę. Tonks było żal Remusa i uznała, że jeśli zmieni swoje uszy, by pasowały do jego, to trochę go pocieszy.

Gdy sowa w końcu przybyła, Remus szybko przeczytał list i podał go Tonks. Gdy ona czytała, powierzył kolejny list innej sowie i wysłał ją w drogę.

* * *

><p><strong>Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów, Ulica Pokątna<strong>

Fred Weasley obsługiwał właśnie klienta, gdy usłyszał krzyk George'a:

- Ej, Fred! Dostaliśmy list od Remusa. Ciekawe co staruszek chce nam przekazać, czego nie mógł powiedzieć przez Fiuu?

- No to otwórz! Nie dowiemy się, póki nie otworzymy.

George rozerwał kopertę, z której wyleciały dwa pergaminy. Fred podniósł pierwszy i zaczął czytać, podczas gdy brat zaglądał mu przez ramię.

_Fredzie i George'u,  
>jako zarządca majątku Harry'ego Pottera muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony ale zadowolony efektami, jakie przyniosła ta inwestycja. Mogę Was zapewnić, że Pan Potter również jest zadowolony i nie zamierza kończyć współpracy w przewidywalnej przyszłości.<br>W odpowiedzi na Wasze zestawienie roczne, Pan Potter pozwolił sobie wynająć firmę księgową, która wyjaśni mu szczegóły. Na załączonym pergaminie znajdziecie ich szczegółową analizę.  
>Cieszę się na nasze spotkanie w czasie świąt,<br>Remus Lupin_

George podniósł drugi pergamin. Zaczął czytać i zbladł. Widząc to, Fred złapał za krawędź pergaminu, nachylił się bliżej i zaczął czytać:

_Panowie!  
>Nasz dobry przyjaciel, Remus Lupin, wyjaśnił nam co się z nim stało po przeczytaniu wysłanego przez Was sprawozdania rocznego. Przyznajemy, że Wasz atak z zaskoczenia był gony podziwu, choć nieco prymitywny. Jako że Remus jest naszym dobrym przyjacielem, wręcz rodziną, nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak uznać Waszą próbę dowcipu za akt wypowiedzenia Wojny na Psoty. Skontaktujemy się z Wami, gdy będziemy gotowi do przyjęcia Waszego aktu kapitulacji. W międzyczasie sugerujemy większą rozwagę w dobieraniu celów psot.<br>Panowie Łapa, Lunatyk i Rogacz z Huncwotów oraz Nowi Huncwoci_

Fred i George popatrzyli na siebie skonsternowani. Fred próbował puścić list, ale nie był w stanie, podobnie jak George. Przez dobre dziesięć minut ciągnęli i usiłowali podrzeć list, ale nic nie działało! W końcu Fred wydobył różdżkę i spróbował zniknąć list. Ale pergamin miał inny pomysł. Kiedy zniknął dym George ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że jego bliźniak został zakuty od stóp do głów w zbroję i nie mógł się ruszyć.

George westchnął. To byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby tylko wiedzieli komu oddać.

* * *

><p><strong>Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja, ostatni wieczór przed feriami świątecznymi<strong>

Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie, a większość jego sług zgromadziło się wokół niego. To był specjalny wieczór. Dziś w nocy dadzą Snape'om taki prezent świąteczny, który na zawsze popamiętają.

Voldemort zarechotał i aktywował połączenie z Mrocznym Znakiem Severusa.

* * *

><p><strong>Wieża Gryffindora, prywatny apartament<strong>

Było już późno, dobrze po północy, gdy głośne walenie do drzwi obudziło Minervę McGonagall. Narzekając pod nosem i z myślą, że to pewnie tylko chory pierwszoroczniak, narzuciła na siebie szatę, podeszła spiesznie do drzwi i otworzyła je gwałtownie.

Ku jej zdumieniu stała za nimi Serena. Jej normalnie spokojną twarz wykrzywiał strach. Splotła dłonie.

- Sereno, o co chodzi? Co się stało?

- Harry. Minervo, potrzebuję Harry'ego! Na Merlina, mam nadzieję, że nie jest za późno!

- Sereno, wracaj na dół do swojego apartamentu, przyprowadzę tam Harry'ego.

- Pospiesz się Minervo, nie wiem jak długo on wytrzyma…

McGonagall skinęła głową i wróciła do swojego apartamentu, by użyć prywatnego wejścia do pokoju wspólnego. Pospieszyła do męskiego dormitorium i szybko zlokalizowała właściwe drzwi. Odnalazła właściwe łóżko i odsunęła baldachim. Harry znów spał niespokojnie. Cokolwiek się działo, powodowało krwawienie jego blizny. Zanim zdążyła go przebudzić, otworzył oczy.

- Już czas, prawda pani profesor?

- Owszem, panie Potter. Profesor Snape była tu przed chwilą. Mówiła, że jej mąż jest w ogromnych tarapatach. Pospiesz się.

Harry wyskoczył z łóżka, ubrał szatę i klapki i wyprowadził profesor McGonagall z Wieży Gryffindora. Popędzili do lochów, gdzie spotkali się ze zmartwioną Sereną, która poprowadziła ich do sypialni.

- Pójdę po dyrektora – zaoferowała Minerva.

- Nie ma potrzeby, już tu jestem – oznajmił Dumbledore, wchodząc do sypialni.

Harry przyjrzał się profesorowi Snape'owi. Leżał na łóżku. Drżał, ale był sztywny niczym deska. Znak na jego ramieniu świecił nienawistną czerwienią. Oczy przetoczyły mu się w głąb głowy, widać było tylko białka. Zacisnął mocno zęby, a strużka krwi spływała mu z nosa.

Serena z desperacją wepchnęła Harry'emu w ręce odpowiedni kryształ.

- Harry, błagam…

Harry zerknął na dyrektora, który skinął głową. Potem zwrócił się do Sereny:

- Będzie dobrze. Obiecuję.

Harry obszedł łóżko i złożył kryształ na piersi Severusa. Uniósł obie dłonie nad kryształ, zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Skupił się na krysztale, a potem otworzył oczy i rozpoczął.

Obie dłonie Harry'ego rozbłysły nagle oślepiająco białą energią. Blask był coraz intensywniejszy, a kryształ uniósł się i lewitował w połowie drogi między dłońmi Harry'ego a piersią Severusa. Gdy tylko diamentowo-szmaragdowy kryształ zatrzymał się, światło spłynęło na matrycę.

W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich podejść tym razem nie było okresu ładowania matrycy. Energia przepłynęła bezpośrednio ze szmaragdu do wycelowanego w Severusa diamentu. Promień, który trafił Severusa, nie składał się z jednego koloru. To była cała tęcza kolorów. Harry zacisnął zęby i zwiększył przepływ mocy przez kryształ.

Nagle światło ruszyło z kryształu ku Harry'emu. Po chwili otoczyła go oślepiająca biała poświata. Podobne światło spłynęło w dół, by ogarnąć Severusa, ale jego składało się ze wszystkich barw tęczy.

Nagle Severus został wyzwolony z paraliżu. Wygiął się gwałtownie w tył i jednocześnie z Harrym wydali z siebie krzyk bólu. Dźwięk był niesamowity, ale niekompletny. Gdy Harry kontynuował przelewać energię, do chóru dołączył trzeci głos…

* * *

><p><strong>Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja<strong>

Voldemort znakomicie się bawił. Przelewał moc w swoje połączenie za Snapem. Dzięki niemu czuł echo bólu, który cierpiał Severus.

Jego słudzy rechotali, patrząc jak ich pan torturuje szpiega.

Voldemort koncentrował się na połączeniu, chcąc zadać tyle cierpienia, ile to możliwe, gdy nagle potężna fala mocy przepłynęła przez połączenie w jego stronę. Zerwał się z wrzaskiem na równe nogi, jego umysł dygotał w czaszce, a na ramieniu czuł intensywne pieczenie.

Voldemort walczył o kontrolę, ale moc napływająca przez więź była zbyt potężna. Przerażony usiłował przerwać połączenie. Usiłował zatrzasnąć swoje mentalne osłony, ale zawaliły się pod naporem nowej mocy.

Jego słudzy w ogóle mu nie pomagali! Podbiegli do niego, ale bali się go dotknąć. Kilku głupców uciekło z pomieszczenia. Większość po prostu zamarła zszokowana.

Stał, szarpany spazmami bólu i wrzeszczał na całe gardło. Nie był w tym odosobniony, dwa inne głosy wrzeszczały wraz z nim. Im bardziej starał się kontrolować połączenie, tym mocniej paliło go ramię, zaczął się z niego unosić dym.

Rękaw jego szaty stanął w płomieniach. Zachwiał się i postąpił kila kroków, a potem połączenie zawaliło się i zniknęło całkowicie. Oczy uciekły mu w głąb głowy i zwalił się twarzą na kamienną podłogę. W komnacie zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko szuraniem stóp niepewnych Śmierciożerców.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartament Snape'ów<strong>

Harry i Severus wciąż krzyczeli, podczas gdy moc wlewała się w połączenie. Kryształ wirował szaleńczo, coraz szybciej i szybciej, rzucając tęczowe refleksy po pomieszczeniu. Dziwny trzeci głos zniknął z chóru, a poświata otaczająca Harry'ego i Severusa rozbłysnęła raz jeszcze, oślepiając oszołomionych widzów. Gdy odzyskali wzrok, ujrzeli Severusa spoczywającego w ciszy na łóżku oraz Harry'ego, który leżał na jego nogach twarzą w dół.

McGonagall podskoczyła, by pomóc Harry'emu, podczas gdy Serena sprawdzała stan Severusa. Dumbledore pomógł posadzić Harry'ego na krześle.

- Dyrektorze, znak zniknął! – zawołała zaskoczona Serena.

- Mam nadzieję, nie chcę robić tego więcej – wymamrotał Harry, unosząc nieznacznie głowę.

Severus powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli mamrotanie:

- Czy ktoś zapisał numer tego rogogona, który mnie potrącił?

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek:<strong>

„**Wyciągnęła lewą dłoń"** w kulturze anglosaskiej, odwrotnie niż u nas, pierścionki zaręczynowe i obrączki nosi się na lewej, nie na prawej dłoni. Kiedy mój przyjaciel był na rocznym stażu w Wielkiej Brytanii, pytano go czy jest wdowcem, skoro nosi obrączkę na prawej dłoni.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora:<strong> Chciałbym coś wyjaśnić. Ta historia to wspólna praca moja i mojej żony. Gdyby nie ona, Serena by nie istniała. Robimy to tak: Ja piszę pierwszą wersję rozdziału i przekazuję jej. Ona poprawia błędy i redaguje te fragmenty, które redakcji wymagają. Obawiam się, że czasami jestem zbyt lakoniczny. Tak więc autorami jesteśmy oboje, nie tylko ja._

_Teraz co do innych kwestii podniesionych w recenzjach._

_Zgubienie notatnika było właściwie jedynym sposobem, w jaki mogliśmy wyrwać go z jego rąk. Jasno przecież zaznaczyliśmy, że Harry nie zamierzał go dać ani pokazywać nikomu innemu. Jeśli uważacie to za tani chwyt, no cóż, czytacie darmowy fanfic. Taniej już nie będzie._

_Brakujący SUM z Zielarstwa. Szlag, ktoś to zauważył. Zwolniłbym mojego redaktora, ale że nie lubię spać na kanapie, to jedynie przeproszę._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>__Dzięki serdecznie za wszystkie recenzje. Nie na wszystkie odpisuję, zwłaszcza jeśli ciężko byłoby odpisać coś ponad „Dzięki za recenzję", albo spływa ich kilka na raz, ale wszystkie z uwagą czytam i sprawiają mi one wiele frajdy:)_


	8. Wesołych Świąt!

_**Od autora:** Standardowe zastrzeżenie: NIE JESTEM J.K. ROWLING, JESTEM BATMAN! Nie, nim też nie jestem. Nie jestem właścicielem tego wszystkiego. Bawię się tylko tymi postaciami._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8 – Wesołych Świąt!*<strong>

**Hogwart, początek ferii bożonarodzeniowych**

Harry Potter czekał niecierpliwie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru na swoich przyjaciół. Skrzaty domowe zabrały już kufry tych uczniów, którzy na święta udawali się do domu.

Dom. To słowo miało dziś nabrać dla niego nowego znaczenia. Po szesnastu latach wreszcie udawał się do miejsca, gdzie mieszkała rodzina, która go chce i kocha. Uśmiechnął się słabo, to wszystko było dla niego zupełną nowością.

Powiedzieć, że Harry był zmęczony, to jak nic nie powiedzieć. Zeszłej nocy dokonał czegoś, co niewiele osób na świecie mogłoby powtórzyć. Był tym kompletnie wyczerpany. Usłyszał dźwięk. Drzwi do pokoju wspólnego stanęły otworem w tym samym momencie, w którym Ron i dziewczęta zeszli z dormitoriów.

Do pokoju wspólnego weszły profesor Serena Snape i profesor McGonagall. Serena wyglądała, jakby przepłakała większość nocy. Wyglądała równie kiepsko, jak Harry się czuł, ale z drugiej strony młody mężczyzna był pewien, że nie wygląda dużo lepiej.

Serena mocno uściskała Harry'ego, jednocześnie szepcząc mu na ucho gorące podziękowania. Harry się zarumienił, a jego przyjaciele patrzyli w milczeniu. Podczas śniadania Harry opowiedział im o tym, co zrobił w nocy.

- Panie Potter, rozmawiałam z dyrektorem o tym co zaszło i powiedział mi, że zamierza wnioskować do Rady Nadzorczej o przyznanie panu specjalnej nagrody za zasługi dla Hogwartu – odezwała się profesor McGonagall. – Zgadzam się z nim. To, co zrobił pan zeszłej nocy jest godne prawdziwego Gryfona i żadne punkty nie wynagrodzą tego odpowiednio…

Harry lekko się skrzywił. Tom Riddle również otrzymał kiedyś podobną nagrodę. Paralele między nim i Tomem Riddle stawały się coraz bardziej niepokojące.

- Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie pan trochę czasu na odpoczynek podczas tych świąt, panie Potter. Na pewno go pan potrzebuje. Powozy na stację wkrótce przyjadą. Proponuję, żeby zszedł pan razem z przyjaciółmi do Holu Wejściowego.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor. Życzę obu paniom wesołych świąt – odpowiedział.

* * *

><p><strong>Biuro dyrektora, Hogwart<strong>

Albus Dumbledore oparł się wygodnie na krześle i zamyślił nad wydarzeniami z ubiegłej nocy. Wszystko ułożyło się niemal dokładnie tak, jak Harry przewidział, z jednym wyjątkiem: trzecim głosem. Albus rozważył wszystkie możliwości i pozostała mu tylko jedna logiczna konkluzja. Trzeci głos należał do Voldemorta. A jeśli była to prawda, to możliwe, że Harry zadał wrogowi w nocy potężny cios.

Albus zachichotał na to wspomnienie. Oczywiście, musiało to być bolesna i przerażające dla wszystkich w to zaangażowanych, ale, i musiał to przyznać, nie byłoby to możliwe, gdyby Harry nie zaczął na swój sposób kochać niegdyś znienawidzonego nauczyciela i jego żonę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż będzie mógł wstrząsnąć tą wiadomością swojego permanentnie skrzywionego nauczyciela Obrony. Czasami tak zabawnie było podroczyć się z Severusem!

Fawkes siedział na grzędzie za Dumbledorem nasłuchując myśli swojego ludzkiego przyjaciela. Z tego co zrozumiał z myśli Albusa, pisklak zadał w nocy potężne uderzenie siłom ciemności. Nastroszył z dumą pióra i pomyślał: _Zawsze wiedziałem, że będą z niego feniksy._

* * *

><p><strong>Ekspres Hogwart, kilka godzin później<strong>

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermiona i Luna dzielili jeden przedział w pociągu w drodze na stację King's Cross. Ginny otoczyła swojego chłopaka ramieniem, a on oparł się o nią i spał spokojnie. Trudno było o sytuację mniej przypominającą poprzednią dramatyczną podróż.

Po godzinie Harry się obudził. Właśnie był zajęty rozmową z przyjaciółmi i przytulaniem swojej Ginny, gdy odwiedził ich spodziewany gość.

- Co Potty, obudziłeś się na tyle, by walczyć za siebie, zamiast pozwalać na to bandzie wiewiór i szlam? – Spytał Malfoy z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem, podczas gdy Crabbe i Goyle chichotali za jego plecami.

Ron zaczął się podnosić, ale Harry powstrzymał go, mówiąc:

- Malfoy, już od pięciu lat przyłazisz tu podczas każdej jazdy pociągiem i przez pięć lat jesteś przepłaszany, traktowany wszystkimi możliwymi klątwami i wysyłany w cholerę. Czy ty naprawdę jesteś taki głupi i niezdolny do wyciągania jakichkolwiek wniosków? Czy jesteś tak upośledzony, że nie potrafisz się nauczyć niczego z podróży w tym pociągu przez ostatnie pięć lat? Jeśli tak, to jakim cudem oczekujesz, że Czarny Pan przyjmie cię na swojego sługę? Jesteś bublem, Malfoy i nawet Voldemort cię nie chce.

- Kiedy mój ojciec… - zająknął się wściekły Malfoy.

Harry wstał z miejsca i przerwał:

- Malfoy, twój ojciec to zbiegły skazaniec. Kiedy go złapią, zostanie wysłany za zasłonę, a nie do Azkabanu. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy zostaną wysłani za zasłonę. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz być jednym z nich?

- Nie możesz tak mówić o moim ojcu! – wrzasnął Malfoy, usiłując nieporadnie dobyć różdżki.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę tak szybko, że nie dało się dojrzeć ruchu jego rąk. Nagle Malfoy został magicznie uciszony, na głowie wyrosła mu kępka pieczarek i wyleciał z przedziału z taką siłą, że odbił się od przeciwległej ściany. Niestety, gdy poleciał z powrotem do przedziału, nadział się na zamknięte drzwi, które zostały zablokowane ułamek sekundy po jego pospiesznym wyjściu

Harry schował różdżkę i usiadł, ignorując walenie w szybę. Crabbe i Goyle wrzeszczeli coś po drugiej stronie. Malfoy również próbował, ale nic nie było słychać. Ginny ze złośliwym uśmiechem zaciągnęła zasłony, odcinając widok na korytarz.

- Harry, czemu pieczarki? – spytała zdumiona Hermiona.

- Ten dureń jest dla nich idealnym nawozem, nie sądzisz? – odpowiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

Po kilku minutach Harry odblokował i ponownie otworzył drzwi.

- W porządku, ciotuniu Tonks! – zawołał głośno. – Możesz już wejść!

Pozostali spojrzeli na Harry'ego, jakby postradał rozum, ale nagle rozległ się głos niewidzialnej auror:

- Szlag, Harry, przestań to robić! I nie nazywaj mnie CIOTUNIĄ! Acha, Hermiono, nie zapomnij o przyprowadzeniu rodziców na poniedziałkowe wesele, dobrze? Neville, Luna, was też to dotyczy.

Nastolatki jedynie pokiwali głowami, nie bardzo wiedząc, w którym miejscu znajduje się Tonks.

* * *

><p><strong>King's Cross<strong>

Pociąg już wjeżdżał na stację, gdy nagle coś przyszło Harry'emu do głowy. Nachylił się i tracił Rona w kolano. Ron przysunął się do niego i Harry wyszeptał mu na ucho coś, co sprawiło, że rudzielec szerzej otworzył oczy. Potem Harry powtórzył to samo z Nevillem. Neville przełknął nerwowo ślinę, ale skinął głową.

Cała grupa wyszła z pociągu i zebrała swoje kufry, kładąc je na wózkach bagażowych. Harry bezróżdżkowo skurczył kufry Ginny i Rona, a potem zrobił to samo z własnym. Poprowadził przyjaciół w stronę czekającej grupki rodziców i spojrzał stanowczo na Rona i Neville'a. Obaj sprawiali wrażenie zdenerwowanych, ale zdeterminowanych.

Artur i Molly Weasley czekali z rodzicami Hermiony, babcią Neville'a i ojcem Luny. Rodzice Hermiony, jako mugole, zawsze byli zafascynowani tymi krótkimi wyprawami do świata czarodziejów. Wszyscy stali razem i rozmawiali. Rozpoczęło się, gdy już zdążyli złożyć sobie życzenia świąteczne i mieli się rozejść.

Ron złapał Hermionę i pocałował ją namiętnie. Jej rodzice, Emma i Dan, patrzyli na to wstrząśnięci. Neville zrobił to samo z Luną, co sprawiło, że jej ojciec uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. A Harry chwycił Ginny i również zaczął ją całować.

Molly i Artur byli rozdarci. Artur patrzył to na Rona, to na Harry'ego, niepewny co ma powiedzieć lub zrobić. Molly obserwowała wszystko z szerokim uśmiechem, wyobrażając sobie puszystowłose i piegowate oraz rudowłose i zielonookie wnuki. Oczy zaszły jej łzami.

Ron pierwszy przerwał pocałunek, pozostawiając Hermionę lekko chwiejącą się na nogach z zamkniętymi oczami i rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

Neville poszedł w jego ślady chwilę później. Luna wydawała się bardzo zadowolona, a Neville wyglądał, jak dziecko przyłapane na kradzieży ciasteczek. Jego babcia patrzyła na niego surowo przez moment, ale po chwili jej twarz się wypogodziła i parsknęła śmiechem.

Ron obejrzał się na Harry'ego. ON WCIĄŻ CAŁOWAŁ JEGO MAŁĄ SIOSTRZYCZKĘ!

- Ej, Potter, daj sobie już siana, dupku! Rozumiem, czemu skłoniłeś mnie i Neville'a do zrobienia tego, ale ty przecież jedziesz z nią do domu na litość Merlina!

Harry oderwał się od ust Ginny, ale wciąż obejmował ją jedną ręką. Jej oczy były lekko zaszklone.

- Ron, kocham cię jak brata i jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, ale któregoś dnia będziesz się musiał nauczyć, że są w życiu rzeczy ważniejsze od quidditcha. Zasada numer jeden: nigdy nie rezygnuj z okazji do pocałowania najpiękniejszej czarodziejki na świecie.

Dan Granger odchrząknął i spojrzał na Hermionę. Jego córka zarumieniła się i wymamrotała:

- Eee… opowiem ci o wszystkim później. Albo może opowiem mamie, a ona ci powtórzy.

- Cykor – zachichotał Harry.

Harry uściskał szybko Hermionę na pożegnanie, potem to samo zrobiła Ginny. Grupa zaczęła się rozchodzić, każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. Harry, Ginny i Ron podeszli do Molly i Artura. Artur wesoło ogłosił ich plany powrotu do Nory:

- Skorzystamy z mugolskich taksówek, żeby dotrzeć do Dziurawego Kotła i użyć tamtejszej publicznej końcówki sieci Fiuu, by udać się do domu! To będzie zabawa! Mugolskie taksówki! Może będziemy mieli szczęście i będziemy siedzieć w jakiejś, gdy się z czymś zderzą!

Wycieczka z King's Cross do Dziurawego Kotła byłaby spokojna, gdyby nie Artur, który wciąż zasłaniał kierowcy widok, pokazując coś na desce rozdzielczej i zadawał pytania. Kilka razy niemal spełniło się jego życzenie, a po tej przejażdżce kierowca taksówki zapewne postanowił przejść na emeryturę.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, witaj w domu<strong>

Harry wyszedł z Fiuu i rozejrzał się niepewnie. Był już wcześniej w Norze i wiedział gdzie się co znajduje, ale tym razem było inaczej. To teraz jego dom i czuł się naprawdę zdenerwowany. Nie miał pewności co zrobić, a gdy zobaczył, że Ginny i Ron ruszają do swoich pokojów, poczuł się zagubiony. Artur mruknął coś o sprawdzeniu sowiej poczty. Molly skinęła mu głową, po czym odwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Harry, skarbie, pozwól, że zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju – powiedziała.

Podążył za Molly do dawnego pokoju bliźniaków. Widząc jego minę uśmiechnęła się i zapewniła, że wraz z Arturem starannie sprawdzili ten pokój i pozbyli się wszelki pułapek, uroków i klątw.

Powiększyła jego kufer, podczas gdy on chodził po pokoju i przyglądał się różnym rzeczom. Wszystko było proste, bez rewelacji, meble wyglądały na stare i miały na sobie sporo wypalonych śladów. Ale to był jego pokój, najlepszy pokój na całym świecie! Miał biurko, przy którym mógł pracować. W miejscu drugiego łóżka stała biblioteczka, na której mógł rozłożyć swoje książki.

- Harry, będę zaraz robiła pranie. Mogę wziąć twoje brudne ubrania?

Harry był tak zaabsorbowany oglądaniem pokoju, że jedynie nieuważnie skinął głową.

Molly zaczęła przekopywać się przez jego kufer. Znalazła kilka jego zdjęć z Ronem oraz fotografię, na której Harry całował Ginny podczas balu. _Tak wspaniale razem wyglądali_, pomyślała. Natknęła się też na zdjęcie przedstawiające jego rodziców i młodego Syriusza Blacka. Uśmiechnęła się, porównując Harry'ego do jego ojca. James był naprawdę przystojny, ale Harry odziedziczył swoje niesamowite zielone oczy po matce. Trójka młodych ludzi wyglądała na tym zdjęciu na bardzo szczęśliwych. Obok leżał mały album ze zdjęciami. Na jednym z nich młoda Lilly Potter trzymała na rękach Harry'ego. Molly westchnęła. _Tak mało mu po nich zostało_, pomyślała.

Z głębin kufra wyciągnęła szkolne szaty i bardzo efektowne szaty wyjściowe. Potem kilka paczek, które zapewne były bożonarodzeniowymi prezentami. W końcu znalazła ubrania. _Co to jest?_ Wydobyła ogromną parę spodni, podartych i upstrzonych dziwnymi plamami, podarty podkoszulek i jakąś bieliznę. Kilka T-shirtów było poplamionych krwią. Krew napłynęła jej do twarzy. _Niech szlag trafi tych mugoli za takie traktowanie dziecka!_

Obróciła się, słysząc hałas za sobą. Harry wpatrywał się w trzymaną przez nią podartą i zakrwawioną koszulę. Wyglądało na to, że jest na skraju łez. Puściła koszulę, chwyciła go w ramiona i mocno przytuliła. Harry łkał w jej objęciach. Ginny wpadła do pokoju, zauważyła koszulę na podłodze i swoją matkę. Mina Ginny przypominała wyraz twarzy jej matki. Molly potrząsnęła lekko głową i Ginny skrzywiła się, ale opuściła pokój. Rozumiała.

Molly poprowadziła Harry'ego do łóżka, posadziła go i usiadła obok. Poczekała aż się uspokoi.

- Harry, masz jakieś inne ubrania? – spytała.

- Nie… nikt nigdy nie wziął mnie na zakupy. Kiedy moja ciotka i wuj chodzili na zakupy, zamykali mnie w komórce pod schodami. Kupiłem kilka rzeczy, gdy Hagrid wziął mnie na Ulicę Pokątną i kilka w Gladragu, ale to by było na tyle. Mam pieniądze na kupno ubrań, ale nigdy nie miałem do tego okazji. Całe szczęście, że mój wuj nie wiedział o moich skrytkach w Gringotcie. Pewnie zabrałby mi z nich pieniądze, tak jak zabrał te, które zarobiłem w lecie.

Molly była wściekła, ale starała się to ukryć. _Oj Harry, on ci zabrał dużo więcej. To, że udało ci się przetrwać i pozostać dzieckiem światła to prawdziwy cud. Sam Merlin musiał nad tobą czuwać!_

- Harry, powiem ci, co zrobimy. Może jutro pójdziemy z tobą, żebyś wybrał trochę pieniędzy i pomożemy ci kupić ubrania. Potem wrócimy i zorganizujemy mała ceremonię, podczas której spalimy te stare ciuchy.

Harry zamyślił się i spytała Molly czy będzie w porządku, jeśli kupi też kilka rzeczy Ronowi i Ginny. _Będę musiała porozmawiać o tym z Ronem_, pomyślała. _On zrozumie._

- W porządku, Harry, ale nic bardzo drogiego. Porozmawiam o tym z obojgiem. Ale kochany, dalej wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego. Profesor Dumbledore skontaktował się z nami przez Fiuu, żeby szybko wyjaśnić co zrobiłeś zeszłej nocy z profesorem Snapem. Zasugerował, żebyś dzisiaj odpoczywał tak dużo, jak to tylko możliwe. Może się położysz, a ja za kilka godzin wyślę kogoś, żeby cię obudził?

Harry skinął głową i odłożył swoje okulary na stolik nocny. Molly uściskała go ponownie.

- Witaj w domu, Harry – wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Twoja rodzina długo za tobą tęskniła i cieszymy się, że jesteś tam, gdzie twoje miejsce.

Harry uściskał ją mocno, jakby próbował powetować sobie piętnaście utraconych lat matczynej miłości, po czym się położył. Molly przygładziła nieco jego zmierzwione włosy, a jego oddech się pogłębił.

Harry Potter wreszcie był w domu.

* * *

><p><strong>Rodzinna narada Weasleyów<strong>

Molly zebrała ubrania Harry'ego, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i udała się do pokoju Ginny.

- Ginny, bądź kochana i zawołaj swojego brata. Chciałabym porozmawiać w kuchni z wami obojgiem i waszym ojcem.

Molly schodziła po schodach, gdy Fiuu rozbłysło i do Nory wkroczyli Fred i George.

- Uznaliśmy…

- …że przyjdziemy przywitać…

- …naszego nowego brata…

- …w jego nowym domu!

Molly obrzuciła ich jednym ze spojrzeń, z których słynęła i wskazała im, że mają dołączyć do reszty rodziny w kuchni. Weszła do kuchni i włożyła stare ubrania Harry'ego do torby. Później się z tym uporają. Poleciła George'owi, żeby przyprowadził swojego ojca z szopy. Fred otrzymał polecenie, by usiadł i zachowywał się porządnie, na co odpowiedział spojrzeniem niewiniątka.

Ron i Ginny weszli chwilę później, patrząc z ciekawością na mamę. Artur i George przyszli chwilę po nich.

Molly odwróciła się, ogarniając spojrzeniem całą rodzinę. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ostrożnie. Wszyscy mieli już do czynienia z Molly, która miała taką minę, więc zaczęli zastanawiać się kto coś zbroił.

- Właśnie pomagałam Harry'emu się rozpakować, myśląc, że od razu zabiorę jego ubrania do prania – zaczęła Molly. – Poza rzeczami, które kupił w Hogsmeade albo na Ulicy Pokątnej, większość jego ubrań była niewiele lepsza niż to…

Wyciągnęła poznaczoną śladami krwi koszulę z torby, pokazała im, a potem energicznie wrzuciła ją z powrotem. Oczy Ginny błyszczały od łez. Molly kontynuowała łagodniejszym tonem.

- Harry może być jednym z najbogatszych czarodziejów w kraju, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał okazji wydawać pieniędzy na własne potrzeby, poza kilkoma rzadkimi sytuacjami. Jutro, jako rodzina, wszyscy idziemy na miasto pomóc mu kupić jakieś nowe ubrania. Zapytał, czy będzie w porządku, jeśli kupi jednocześnie coś dla Rona i Ginny. Powiedziałam mu, że w porządku, o ile nie wyda zbyt dużo…

Wskazała na Rona wyciągniętym palcem.

- Ronaldzie, jeśli Harry będzie chciał coś ci kupić, pozwól mu!

Widząc jego buntownicze spojrzenie westchnęła.

- Kochanie, on ci nie daje jałmużny. Proponuje to, bo kocha cię jak brata i po raz pierwszy w życiu ma szansę, by kupić coś dla swojej rodziny. Chcę, żebyś o tym pomyślał. Przez pierwszych dziesięć lat życia mieszkał zamknięty w komórce, zmuszony do noszenia ubrań poplamionych jego własną krwią i nie mając grosza przy duszy. Z tego co mi powiedział, jego wuj zabrał mu pieniądze, które Harry zarobił w ostatnie wakacje. Ronald, zostaw go w spokoju. On chce po prostu podzielić się z tobą tym co ma, to nie jałmużna…

Ron zamyślił się, a Molly obróciła się do Ginny i kontynuowała delikatnie:

- Ginny, kochanie, nie mam wątpliwości, co czujesz do Harry'ego i co on czuje do ciebie. Co prawda powinnyśmy pozwolić naszym mężczyznom, by porozpieszczali nas raz na jakiś czas, jednak nie powinni się przy tym doprowadzić do bankructwa… Acha, skarbie, upewnij się też, ze Harry kupi jakieś ładne ubrania dla siebie.

Ginny najpierw poczuła, że opada jej szczęka, ale potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Molly odwróciła się stanowczo do bliźniaków.

- A wy dwaj: ŻADNYCH PSOT! Proszę was, byście dali Harry'emu czas chociaż do lata, nim spuścicie ze smyczy te wasze pokręcone umysły. Na razie potrzebuje czasu, żeby się przystosować do nowej sytuacji, a wasze psoty w tym nie pomogą. Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, przez co on przeszedł, ale potrzebuje czasu, by się poczuć, że naprawdę tu pasuje…

W końcu Molly odwróciła się do Artura i spojrzała na męża stanowczo.

- A więc?

- Eee… nic, kochanie. Skontaktuję się z Remusem, by poinformować go o naszych jutrzejszych planach.

Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

- Dobrze. Jestem pewna, że Remus nie będzie miał nic przeciwko i będzie mógł poinformować profesora Dumbledore'a, by dokonać odpowiednich ustaleń. Kiedy wrócimy do domu, spalimy te szmaty podczas małej ceremonii.

* * *

><p><strong>Nora, rozmowy na osobności<strong>

Molly i Artur siedzieli przy stole kuchennym i patrzyli, jak najnowszy nabytek ich rodziny wydeptuje dziurę w podłodze. Harry spytał, czy może porozmawiać z nimi na osobności, wiec Ron i Ginny wyszli.

Molly i Artur rozmawiali kilka dni wcześniej o kwestiach, które, jak sądzili, Harry będzie chciał z nimi poruszyć. Teraz siedzieli przy stole i uważnie obserwowali, jak Harry chodzi nerwowo w tą i z powrotem, starając się wymyślić, jak zacząć.

W końcu Harry westchnął i odezwał się:

- Pewnie powiem tu wiele rzeczy nie do końca sensownie, więc proszę, nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Jeśli mówię coś niejasno, przerwijcie mi proszę… Przede wszystkim chciałbym powiedzieć, że Nora to jedno z nielicznych miejsc w naszym świecie, w którym czuję się spokojny i bezpieczny. Czuję, że powinienem podziękować wam za przyjęcie mnie. Znaczycie dla mnie bardzo dużo i zrobiłbym dla was wszystko…

Molly złapała go za ramię i uściskała, nie wstając z miejsca. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym kontynuował:

- Są pewne rzeczy, przy których będę potrzebował waszej pomocy. Nie dlatego, że nie umiem czegoś zrobić, ale dlatego, że nie wiem jak. Na pewno byłoby inaczej, gdybym nie został wychowany jako mugol, ale wiem tak mało o naszym świecie. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Hogwart uznaje za istotne nauczenie nas, co stało się z wojskami Paskudnika Beznosego w 978 r., ale nie uczą nas o podstawach naszego świata…

Artur zerknął na Molly i zapytał Harry'ego, co ma na myśli. Harry przeciągnął nerwowo dłonią po włosach.

- Chodzi o ten ślub w poniedziałek. Remus poprosił mnie, żeby stanął z nim jako jego świadek… - jego ton zmienił się w błagalny. – Ja nigdy nie byłem na mugolskim weselu, a co dopiero na czarodziejskim! Nie mam pojęcia, co mam robić!

Weasleyowie uśmiechnęli się.

- Harry, wyjaśnię ci to wszystko w niedzielę – obiecał Artur. – To nic nadzwyczajnego, ale rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Postaram się wyjaśnić ci pewne tradycje, ale chcę, żebyś mi coś obiecał. Jeśli kiedykolwiek napotkasz w naszym świecie coś, czego nie rozumiesz, zwrócisz się do mnie. W porządku?

Harry z ulgą skinął głową. Wziął głęboki oddech i przemówił ponownie, poważnym tonem:

- Chciałbym, żebyście wiedzieli, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie czegokolwiek potrzebować, możecie do mnie się zwrócić. Remus stwierdził, że pewnie nie przyjmiecie ode mnie żadnych pieniędzy. Ale jesteście moją rodziną, a rodzina sobie pomaga. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę mógł coś dla was zrobić, po prostu mi powiedzcie. Proszę. Wiem jak bardzo mi pomagacie. Chcę po prostu móc wam pomóc, gdy nadarzy się okazja.

- Harry, Artur i ja rozmawialiśmy o tym zanim przyjechaliście ze szkoły – odpowiedziała Molly. – I masz rację, prawdopodobnie nie przyjęlibyśmy twoich pieniędzy. Ale masz też rację, że rodziny sobie pomagają. Jeśli wydarzy się coś, co sprawi, że będziemy tego potrzebować, pozwolimy, żebyś nam pomógł. Czy to jest do przyjęcia, kochany?

Harry spojrzał na nią z ulgą. Nie do końca o to mu chodziło, ale to wystarczy.

Harry znów zaczął krążyć po kuchni. Teraz ta najtrudniejsza część. _No dobra, Gryfoni naprzód i tak dalej…_

- Chciałbym też porozmawiać o… Ginny…

Molly wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z mężem. Ten temat omówili bardzo szczegółowo i osiągnęli porozumienie w kilku sprawach. W tym, że nie będą Harry'emu niczego ułatwiać. Wyglądało na to, że w tej rodzinie nie tylko bliźniacy lubili dobre psoty.

- Co z Ginny, skarbie? – spytała Molly zatroskanym głosem. – Coś z nią nie tak?

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Nie… nie… wszystko z Ginny w porządku, jest wspaniała… super… znaczy, jest dla mnie bardzo ważna… - urwał.

- Ważna? – spytał Artur surowym głosem. – Harry, o czym ty mówisz?

_Szlag, nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem_, pomyślał Harry. _Myślałem, że będzie łatwiej. Wolałbym zmierzyć się z tuzinem Śmierciożerców niż gadać z rodzicami mojej dziewczyny!_

- My… eee… my się kochamy – wydusił z siebie.

Molly z całych sił starała się nie uśmiechać. Była pewna, co młody czarodziej ma na myśli, ale chciała, by Harry powiedział to na głos. Jednak Artur uznał, że warto go potorturować jeszcze przez chwilę.

- To miło, Harry, ale co to ma wspólnego z tym, co chcesz nam powiedzieć? – spytał.

Harry wyprostował się i wyrzucił z siebie:

- …

Molly spojrzała na Artura zadowolona z siebie. _Chyba wisisz mi pięć galeonów. Mówiłam ci, że będzie chciał o tym rozmawiać pierwszego wieczoru po przyjeździe._

Spojrzała z powrotem na Harry'ego i powiedziała, że nie zrozumiała co chciał powiedzieć.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i powtórzył wyraźniej:

- Chcę poślubić waszą córkę i proszę o błogosławieństwo.

Molly ścisnęła dłoń męża, ale nie odzywała się. Ustalili wcześniej, że chcą najpierw usłyszeć jakie Harry ma plany, nim dadzą mu odpowiedź. Molly ledwo nad sobą panowała. Tak naprawdę chciała krzyknąć „TAK!", a potem zadusić młodego mężczyznę w matczynym uścisku.

Harry spojrzała na Weasleyów. Molly wyglądała na gotową do wybuchu, podczas gdy Artur patrzył na niego, jakby Harry był jakimś robalem, którego należy rozgnieść.

Harry jęknął. Spieprzył to, był tego pewien. Teraz go znienawidzą!

- Harry, może najpierw opowiesz nam o swoich planach – powiedział Artur, starając się zabrzmieć stanowczo.

Harry zachwiał się lekko, niemal zemdlał z ulgi.

- No cóż, pomyślałem, że dam Ginny pierścionek przyrzeczenia*, a w jej następne urodziny zamienię go na pierścionek zaręczynowy. Pomyślałem, że możemy się pobrać, gdy skończę szkołę, albo poczekać aż ona skończy szkołę. Chcielibyśmy się pobrać, gdy zdam moje owutemy, ale jesteśmy gotowi poczekać, jeśli to będzie niezbędne. Chciałbym uczyć w Hogwarcie, a profesor Dumbledore powiedział mi, że jeśli moje oceny pozostaną na obecnym poziomie, zatrudni mnie jako młodszego profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wspomniał też, że razem z tą posadą dostanę ładny apartament w zamku i na jakiś czas to wystarczy. Ale tak naprawdę chciałbym zbudować w Hogsmeade dom, który spodoba się Ginny.

Wstrzymał oddech. Artur odchylił krzesło i spoglądał przez moment w sufit. Molly wciąż trzymała go mocno za rękę. tak mocno, że trzeszczały kości.

_Kurczę, naprawdę dobrze sobie to wszystko przemyślał i naprawdę nie mam się do czego przyczepić_, pomyślał Artur. _Ginny będzie mogła kontynuować naukę, nawet jeśli pobiorą się, gdy on skończy szkołę. Wiem, że stać go, żeby utrzymać ją i wszystkie dzieci, jakie mogą mieć. Bycie nauczycielem nie jest najbardziej prestiżową pracą na świecie, ale wybiera sobie coś co lubi, zamiast czegoś co musi robić, żeby wyżywić rodzinę. Poza tym Molly i ja zrobiliśmy coś podobnego, przecież ona jest rok ode mnie młodsza._

Artur ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Pewnie jeśli nie udzielimy błogosławieństwa, po prostu poczekacie, aż będzie pełnoletnia i i tak zrobicie swoje? – spytał.

Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i odpowiedział jak mężczyzna mężczyźnie;

- Nie chciałbym robić tego w ten sposób. Ale jeśli nie będzie innej drogi, to dokładnie tak zrobimy.

Artur pokiwał głową. Słyszał stal w głosie Harry'ego. Harry stał przed nim z rękami założonymi na piersi. To już nie był chłopiec, tylko młody mężczyzna, który zrobi co w jego mocy, by osiągnąć swój cel.

Artur i Molly wymienili spojrzenia, a potem z uśmiechem odwrócili się do Harry'ego.

- Harry, oczywiście, że macie nasze błogosławieństwo – powiedziała Molly. – Chcieliśmy się tylko upewnić, że dokładnie to przemyśleliście.

Harry zachwiał się z ulgą. _Nawet dwa tuziny Śmierciożerców byłyby łatwiejsze…_

Uśmiechnął się do nich słabo z wyraźną ulgą.

- Ale – kontynuowała Molly, sprawiając, że Harry znów zesztywniał – myślę, że będzie lepiej jeśli poczekacie, póki Ginny nie skończy szkoły. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi. Ale młoda para nie zawsze jest tak ostrożna jak być powinna.

Widząc jego zdumione spojrzenie wyjaśniła, waląc prosto z mostu:

- Chcesz, żeby Ginny zdawała owutemy będąc w ciąży?

Harry wbił w nią przerażone spojrzenie, a jego twarz stanęła w płomieniach.

_W ciąży? Ale to znaczy, że ja i Ginny musielibyśmy… a jej rodzice wiedzą, że musielibyśmy… Na Merlina! nikt nie powinien rozmawiać ze swoimi przyszłymi teściami o seksie z ich córką! Może ziemia się otworzy i mnie pochłonie… może Śmierciożercy zaatakują Norę… to się nie może dziać._

- Harry? Harry, skarbie? Harry!

Harry drgnął i wrócił do rzeczywistości, mrugając gwałtownie.

- Po… poczekamy, aż skończy szkołę – wyjąkał.

- Wspaniale! – zwołała Molly. Zerwała się na równe nogi i uściskała go. Artur poklepał go po ramieniu, mówiąc:

- Dobry chłopak.

Cała trójka opuściła kuchnię. Ron siedział na kanapie w pokoju, patrząc na siostrę, która nerwowo chodziła tam i z powrotem, wyginając palce. Ron nie miał pojęcia co dręczy Ginny, ale ona zdawała sobie sprawę o co chodzi, gdy Harry poprosił, by porozmawiać z jej rodzicami na osobności.

Ginny zatrzymała się jak wryta i spojrzała na trójkę, która wyszła z kuchni. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie, a ona pisnęła podekscytowana i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Potem odwróciła się do rodziców i wyściskała oboje. Cała czwórka zaczęła rozmawiać, a właściwie coś bełkotać.

Ron patrzył przez moment zdumiony, jak cała czwórka gada coś, przekrzykując się wzajemnie, wreszcie postanowił dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

- Powariowaliście wszyscy, czy co? Niech ktoś mi powie o co biega!

Molly zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc ten ton, ale odpowiedziała spokojnie:

- Ron, skarbie, Harry właśnie poprosił o rękę twojej siostry. Będą formalnie zaręczeni na jej następne urodziny.

Oczy Rona niemal wyskoczyły z orbit i odezwał się zanim to przemyślał, co jak zwykle miało okazać się błędem:

- Stary, wiem że z nią chodzisz, ale po cholerę masz się z nią żenić?

- RONALDZIE WEASLEY! – ryknęła Molly i popędziła za synem, który uciekał z pokoju na łeb, na szyję.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermiona i jej rodzice<strong>

Pierwszego wieczoru w domu Hermiona czuła się nieco niepewnie. Strasznie tęskniła za Ronem i brakowało jej czasu, który spędzała w dormitorium z Ginny. Coś w domu było nie tak, ale nie mogła zrozumieć o co chodzi. Jej mama zadręczała ją, by opowiedziała jej o Ronie. No, nie do końca zadręczała. To była raczej bardzo niezręczna babska rozmowa.

Emma chciała wiedzieć więcej o Ronie. Poznali Molly i Artura Weasleyów, zarówno na peronie 9 i 3/4 jak i na Grimmauld Place i polubili ich, nawet jeśli Artur wydawał się nieco dziwny. Emma zadała kilka naprawdę intymnych pytań, a Hermiona starała się jej odpowiedzieć szczerze. Zawsze była z mamą bardzo blisko. Ale wieczorna rozmowa była jednostronna. Emma nawet nie starała się udawać, że nie unika pytań o jej związek z Danem.

Starając się pozbyć dziwnego uczucia, Hermiona przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Ginny, którą nie tak dawno odbyły pewnego wieczoru. Siedziały na łóżku Ginny, a młodsza czarodziejka usiłowała zapleść włosy Hermiony, jednak osiągnęła tylko częściowy sukces.

_- Mionko, jak sprawy miedzy tobą i Ronem? – spytała Ginny._

_- Ginny, czasami jestem przeszczęśliwa, a czasami mam ochotę go udusić! Nie ma w sobie ani odrobiny romantyzmu!_

_- Ron potrafi być niesamowicie niedomyślny. Merlin jeden wie, jak długo siedzielibyście przy tym stole na balu, gdybyśmy z Harrym nie zainterweniowali po twojej stronie._

_Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru._

_- Ginny, a jak u was? Harry nie wydaje mi się specjalnie romantycznym facetem._

_Ginny zachichotała i wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Hermiona obróciła się do niej przodem._

_- Ginny? Co przede mną ukrywasz?_

_Ginny opowiedziała Hermionie o wieczorze, w który AD dostała wolne i jak znalazła zaproszenie od Harry'ego na miłą romantyczną kolację, którą przygotował im Zgredek. Wspomniała o muzyce, tańcu i długiej rozmowie na kanapie._

_Hermiona słuchała, wstrzymując oddech. Kto by pomyślał, że Harry potrafi być tak romantyczny? Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę wyczekująco._

_- No i? Ginewro Weasley, nawet mi nie mów, że znowu ci zwiał!_

_Ginny wymamrotała coś, czego Hermiona nie dosłyszała._

_- Ginny, powtórz proszę._

_- Nie, nie uciekł – wyszeptała Ginny. – Ale nie… no cóż, powiedzmy, ze nie zaszło to tak daleko jak bym chciała… ale i tak było niesamowicie… Na Merlina, czemu musiałam wybrać sobie faceta z takim niewzruszonym poczuciem honoru?_

_- Ginny, to przecież jedna z tych rzeczy, które w nim kochasz, prawda?_

_Ginny potaknęła._

Hermiona zapadła w niespokojny sen, wciąż wspominając tę rozmowę. Sprowadziło to na nią pewne… interesujące sny… z Ronem i Pokojem Życzeń w rolach głównych.

* * *

><p><strong>Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów<strong>

Fred i George wrócili do swojego sklepu na Ulicy Pokątnej. Zmienili loft nad sklepem w mieszkanie połączone z laboratorium do produkcji eliksirów. Obaj zaczynali się uspokajać. Minęło już kilka dni odkąd otrzymali list od Huncwotów i od tego czasu nic się nie stało.

Po jakiejś godzinie do sklepu weszła Angelina Johnson i zawołała Freda. Byli parą odkąd skończyli Hogwart.

- Fred, gdzie jesteś? – krzyknęła.

- TU NA GÓRZE! POMOCY!

Angelina popędziła na górę, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Na szczycie schodów zatrzymała się zdumiona.

Fred z desperacją w oczach stał na środku pomieszczenia. Z łazienki dobiegały stłumione okrzyki wzywające pomocy. Po pokoju fruwały świecące litery, układające się w napis:

WEASLEYE DOŁUJĄ, HUNCWOCI PANUJĄ!

- Fred, o co ci chodzi?

- Nie mogę ruszyć nogami. Stopy przykleiły mi się do podłogi. To jakaś psota – wyjaśnił, pokazując fruwające litery. – I to z zapalnikiem czasowym. Nie mogę nawet zdjąć butów!

- A George…

- TAK! Przyklejony do kibla! – zawołał z zawstydzoną miną.

Angelina parsknęła. Widząc błagalną minę Freda zaczęła chichotać. Kiedy zmarszczył brwi w irytacji osunęła się na ziemię, wyjąc ze śmiechu.

Z toalety dobiegło oburzone wołanie o pomoc, ledwo przebijając się przez jej głośny śmiech.

W Norze Harry obrócił się na drugi bok i wymruczał w półśnie:

- Koniec psot!

Po czym zasnął głęboko.

* * *

><p><strong>Ulica Pokątna i mugolski Londyn<strong>

Dzień Harry'ego zaczął się dość wcześnie. Najpierw Molly, Ron i Ginny mieli towarzyszyć mu do Gringotta. Potem musiał wpaść w dwa miejsca na Ulicy Pokątnej, zanim mogli udać się do mugolskiego Londynu. Tonks miała spotkać się z nimi w Dziurawym Kotle i pełnić rolę eskorty oraz przewodniczki.

Gdy pojawili się w Dziurawym Kotle, Tonks już tam była i, o dziwo, tym razem miała na sobie niemal normalne mugolskie ubrania. Z Dziurawego Kotła udali się do Gringotta, gdzie Harry zapytał o Gryfka.

Niski goblin przybył, a na widok Harry'ego uśmiechnął się, pokazując wszystkie zęby.

- Panie Potter, miło pana znowu widzieć! W czym mogę panu dzisiaj pomóc?

- Gryfku, czy mógłbyś zabrać mnie i moją rodzinę do rodzinnej skrytki Potterów?

- Oczywiście. Państwo pozwolą za mną.

Gryfek poprowadził grupę do czekającego wózka. Harry powiedział, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaczekają w wózku aż otworzy drzwi do skrytki, ale potem, jeśli chcą, mogą pójść z nim. Ginny i Ron wyglądali na zaciekawionych, ale postanowili zostać w wózku. Molly była tak zajęta wyciąganiem z Tonks wszystkich szczegółów nadchodzącego wesela, że żadna kobieta nie chciała z nim iść.

Po krótkiej podróży dotarli na miejsce. Tak jak poprzednio, drzwi stanęły otworem, gdy Harry do niech podszedł.

Harry zniknął w środku. Molly na moment oderwała wzrok od Tonks, by spojrzeć do skrytki i zamarła w zdumieniu. Tonks uśmiechnęła się na ten widok i nachyliła się do niej.

- To tylko skrytka z gotówką – wyszeptała. – Są jeszcze trzy inne, w tym dwie po rodzinie Blacków.

Po kilku chwilach Harry wyszedł i wsiadł do wózka, a drzwi do skrytki zatrzasnęły się za nim. Gdy wrócili do Gringotta, Harry wymienił większość galeonów na funty. Stamtąd udał się do Sowiego Centrum Eylopa, by kupić puszczyka i cały zestaw do dbania o sowę, po czym wysłał ptaka do Nory. Zanim opuścili Ulicę Pokątną, namówił Molly, żeby zagadała Tonks na tak długo, by starczyło mu czasu na wizytę w Piorunujących Wycieczkach.

Resztę dnia spędzili chodząc po Harrodsie.* Harry kupił sobie komplet ubrań, a za radą Tonks także dwa mugolskie garnitury. Upewnił się również, że Ron i Ginny wybrali coś dla siebie. Ginny kupiła kilka bardzo ładnych sukienek i parę części garderoby, które sprawił, że Harry spłonił się wszystkimi możliwymi odcieniami szkarłatu. Gdy opuścili Harrodsa, Harry miał przed sobą już tylko jeden cel. Odnalazł kwiaciarnię, wcisnął Ronowi pieniądze w dłoń i polecił mu, by wysłał Hermionie kwiaty.

* * *

><p><strong>Z powrotem w Norze<strong>

Wyczerpana całym dniem zakupów czwórka podziękowała Tonks za pomoc i wróciła do Nory. Harry opadł ciężko na kanapę i westchnął:

- Uff, jak dobrze być w domu.

Przymknął na moment oczy, więc nie dojrzał uśmiechów, które rozświetliły twarze Molly i Ginny.

Po obiedzie Harry pomógł Molly posprzątać ze stołu, a potem przeprosił towarzystwo, mówiąc że musi nad czymś popracować.

Molly spojrzała na Artura, który skinął głową. Jeszcze kilka minut słuchał, jak Ron i Ginny dzielą się wrażeniami z ich pierwszej wyprawy na zakupy do mugolskiego świata, ale w końcu wstał i udał się do pokoju Harry'ego.

Zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do środka. Harry pracował przy biurku usłanym pergaminami. Harry uniósł głowę, a Artur wziął krzesło i usiadł przy biurku. Z wielkim zainteresowaniem przejrzał rysunki Harry'ego. Słyszał w szkole, że Harry ma talent do rysunków, który ujawniał przy okazji swoich szkolnych prac, ale to była ta strona młodego czarodzieja, której nie miał okazji podziwiać osobiście. Molly chciała, żeby sprawdził jak Harry się miewa, ale to go naprawdę zainteresowało.

- Harry, te rysunki są naprawdę dobre. Mogę spytać co robisz?

- Może pan. To projekty pierścionków.

- Harry, miałeś mi mówić po imieniu. Przecież o tym rozmawialiśmy.

Harry skinął głową, po czym wrócił do pergaminów.

- To projekty pierścionka dla Ginny. Ale nie mogę się zdecydować, którego z nich użyć. Czy ma być prosty czy skomplikowany? Elegancki, wyrafinowany czy gładki? Nie jestem pewien.

- Ale czy bardziej skomplikowany projekt nie zajmie jubilerowi więcej czasu? Muszę przyznać, że trochę się nad tym zastanawiałem. Jeśli chcesz zamówić pierścionek według własnego projektu na pewno nie będzie gotowy na czas.

- Właściwie planowałem zrobić pierścionek własnoręcznie - odparł nieco zawstydzony Harry. – Ale rozumiem twoje argumenty. Prostszy pierścionek pozwoli na bardziej skomplikowane rozwiązanie, gdy połączy się go z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym i obrączką.

Artur wydawał się zaskoczony, ze Harry planuje samemu wykonać pierścionek. Widząc to, Harry pokazał mu swój Pierścień Feniksa i opowiedział jak zrobił go pewnego dnia na lekcji. Artur był zdumiony jakością i poziomem detali.

_Niesamowite!_ pomyślał Artur. _On mógłby być jednym z najlepszych jubilerów na świecie, jeśli tylko by zechciał, ale on woli uczyć dzieci. I zrobi Ginny własnoręcznie wykonany pierścionek. Molly będzie to chciała zobaczyć. Powiem jej, żeby któregoś dnia go o to zapytała._

- Harry, jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Szczegóły, jakie jesteś w stanie oddać na pierścionku i te rysunki są najwyższej klasy. Jestem pewien, że na jaki projekt się nie zdecydujesz, Ginny będzie zachwycona, zwłaszcza wiedząc, że zrobiłeś go własnoręcznie. Przyszedłem tu, żeby sprawdzić jak się czujesz w nowym domu, ale naprawdę mnie zdumiałeś. Chciałbym, żeby Ron miał tyle talentu co ty!

- Ależ Ron ma mnóstwo talentu. Najprawdopodobniej zostanie jednym z najlepszych profesjonalnych obrońców wszechczasów. Ale jego talenty nie ograniczają się latania na miotle czy łapania kafla. Jest odważny i lojalny, a co ważniejsze, ma talent do strategicznego myślenia. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, spróbuj z nim zagrać w szachy. Gram z nim od sześciu lat i nigdy nie udało mi się z nim wygrać!

Artur poczuł, że ogarnia go wstyd. Nie zamierzał umniejszać zdolności Rona, ale Harry zmusił go, by ujrzał najmłodszego syna w nowym świetle.

- Harry, masz rację. I dziękuję, że mi to pokazałeś. Czasami my, rodzice, widzimy tylko to, co chcemy zobaczyć. No dobrze, już ci nie przeszkadzam w projektowaniu.

Gdy tylko Artur wyszedł, Ginny pojawiła się w pokoju. Nie wiedziała o czym jej tato rozmawiał z Harrym, ani czym są rysunki na biurku, ale tak naprawdę nie obchodziło jej to w najmniejszym stopniu. Wiedziała tylko, że WRESZCIE ma Harry'ego tylko dla siebie, nawet jeśli tylko na parę minut. Usiadła mu na kolanach, pokręciła się trochę, by zapewnić sobie jego uwagę, objęła go i namiętnie pocałowała.

Gdy przerwali z braku tchu, zaczęła przeglądać leżące na biurku pergaminy, nad którymi pracował Harry. Przeglądała je po kolei, a jej chłopak wstrzymał oddech. Nie powiedział jej co przedstawiają rysunki. W końcu wybrała bardzo prosty projekt. Pojedyncze kółko metalu rozdzielało się w dwóch miejscach, obejmując dwa klejnoty.

- Harry, ten jest naprawdę ładny!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem odciągnął jej uwagę, całując ją po szyi. Był naprawdę zadowolony, Ginny rozwiązała problem za niego. Teraz nie będzie musiał rysować przez całą noc projektów. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas całując się i przytulając, wreszcie Ginny życzyła mu dobrej nocy i wyszła.

Wkrótce potem Harry wczołgał się do łóżka. Jego pierwszy pełny dzień w domu okazał się bardzo udany.

* * *

><p><strong>Weselne dzwony<strong>

Poniedziałkowy poranek okazał się słoneczny. Harry miał za sobą niezwykle relaksujący weekend, podczas którego spał dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Odkąd wyjechał ze szkoły, nie miał ani jednego koszmaru. A co ważniejsze, od powrotu do domu blizna nie bolała go ani przez moment.

Tego ranka w Norze zapanował koszmarny chaos. Fred i George przybyli ze swoimi dziewczynami zaraz po śniadaniu. Wszyscy poganiali się jak zwariowani, by zdążyć na ceremonię, mającą rozpocząć się w południe.

Molly przygotowała na tę okazję zielone szaty Harry'ego. Ginny miała ubrać pasujący strój. Harry czuł, że zżerają go nerwy. Jednym z jego obowiązków podczas uroczystości miało być ceremonialne rozświetlenie i oczywiście podanie obrączek. Ta część z obrączkami go nie martwiła, ale rozświetlenie następowało po długiej i skomplikowanej inkantacji, którą nieustannie powtarzał pod nosem.

Wreszcie wszyscy byli gotowi. O mało się nie spóźnili, bo Molly wbiła sobie do głowy, że zdoła opanować włosy Harry'ego. Ale jeszcze raz jego włosy wygrały, mimo przygniatającej przewagi wroga.

Wreszcie, mając już tylko kilka sekund, wszyscy złapali linę-świstoklik, trzymaną przez Artura. Harry poczuł znajome szarpnięcie i zniknęli. Remus odetchnął z ulgą, widząc ich przybycie. Harry o dziwo zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Szczerze mówiąc potknął się, zachwiał i byłby się przewrócił, na szczęście Ginny go podtrzymała.

- Cały świat uważa go za super czarodzieja, ale nie daje rady normalnie skorzystać ze świstokliku! – zażartował Ron. Harry posłał mu szeroki uśmiech w odpowiedzi.

Wszyscy przeszli do salonu, który został magicznie przekształcony w kaplicę. Hermiona podbiegła do Rona i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, dziękując za kwiaty. Ron uśmiechnął się głupawo, a Harry mrugnął do niego. Harry pomachał do Neville'a i Luny, a potem zauważył Jacka i przywitał go promiennym uśmiechem. Cieszył się, że Remus zaprzyjaźnił się z amerykańskim charłakiem, podczas gdy on przebywał w szkole. Harry nie czuł się dobrze, wiedząc, że Jack jest samotny.

Jack pomachał Harry'emu, ale nie podszedł. Będą mogli porozmawiać po uroczystości.

Remus wcisnął Harry'emu w dłoń małe pudełko.

- Obrączki, nie zgub ich! – wyszeptał.

Harry skinął głową i schował pudełko do kieszeni. Dumbledore, stojący przy kominku, odchrząknął lekko, przyciągając uwagę zgromadzonych. To właśnie dyrektor Hogwartu miał poprowadzić ceremonię.

- Czy mogę prosić wszystkich o uwagę? – zaczął. – Chciałbym wyjaśnić szybko co nas czeka dla informacji naszych kilkorga mugolskich przyjaciół. Ceremonia, której będziecie zaraz świadkami, nie ma wiele wspólnego ze ślubami, do których jesteście przyzwyczajeni. Nimfadora poprosiła Molly Weasley, by stała u jej boku, a Remus Lupin poprosił Harry'ego Pottera, by stał u jego boku. W odpowiednim momencie Molly wypowie łączącą inkantację nad ceremonialną czarą, a Harry ją rozświetli. Akt połączenia nad czarą symbolizuje miłość i więź, jaką para ze sobą dzieli. Rozświetlenie symbolizuje miłość, którą para darzy przybyłą tu dziś rodzinę i przyjaciół. Następnie nastąpi wymiana obrączek, co dopełni ceremonii. Może być ona prostsza niż to, do czego przywykliście, ale ma znacznie głębsze znaczenie, gdyż jest w tym potężna magia.

Emma i Dan Granger uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Uwielbiali oglądać działanie magii. Jack wydawał się zainteresowany, ale miał rozbawioną minę kawalera, który patrzy, jak przyjaciel odchodzi na spotkanie przeznaczenia.

Na jakiś niewidoczny sygnał Dumbledore ponownie poprosił zebranych o uwagę i oznajmił, że wszyscy są gotowi do rozpoczęcia. Goście szybko rozeszli się na swoje miejsca.

Harry stał wraz z Dumbledorem u boku Remusa. Drzwi do pokoju stanęły otworem i przeszła przez nie Tonks, odziana w białą szatę. Z jakiegoś ukrytego miejsca popłynęła delikatna muzyka. Gdy Tonks z Molly u boku stanęły przed Dumbledorem, stary czarodziej rozpoczął uroczystość:

- Od czasów Merlina złączenie czarodziejki i czarodzieja jest świętem życia i miłości. Dziś przyłączamy się do świętowania małżeństwa Nimfadory Tonks i Remusa Lupina. Oboje pokonali wiele przeciwności, by dotrzeć do tego momentu w życiu, w którym mogą świętować swoją miłość tak, by wszyscy mogli to zobaczyć. My, ich rodzina i przyjaciele, jesteśmy świadkami tego związku i łączymy się z nimi w radości, świętując szczęście, które odnaleźli w sobie nawzajem. Zgodnie z tradycją, związek jest oznajmiany przez brzmienie dzwonów…

Dumbledore dał znak Molly, która rzuciła zaklęcie nad czarą. Muzyka zamarła i dał się słyszeć dobiegający z oddali odgłos dwóch bijących dzwonów. Wszyscy wsłuchali się w ich dźwięk, a dzwony powoli synchronizowały się, aż wreszcie rozbrzmiały jednym słodkim dźwiękiem.

- Również zgodnie z tradycją – kontynuowała Dumbledore – para dzieli się miłością z rodziną i przyjaciółmi przez rozświetlenie czary…

Harry przysunął się do czary. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego, dodając mu odwagi. Wyciągnął różdżkę i z całej siły skupił się na swoich uczuciach do Remusa, Tonks i jego nowej rodziny.

Wymamrotał „_promeritum maritus blandior ignis_", uwalniając magię, która spłynęła do czary. Na moment czara zaświeciła na złoty kolor, a po chwili znajdujący się w niej płyn zaczął wirować. Nad krawędź uniosły się snopy iskier, niczym w wielkim gnieździe świetlików. Muzyka zmieniła się z popularnego utworu weselnego na jakiś anielski chór. Iskry wciąż wzlatywały, powoli napełniając pokój milionami drobnych światełek, podczas gdy muzyka wznosiła się do potężnego crescendo.

Harry zrobił krok w tył. Dojrzał zdumione spojrzenia widzów i usłyszał zaskoczone pomruki. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, przekonany, że coś zawalił, ale stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się do niego, a w oczach zatańczyły mu ogniki. Dumbledore mrugnął do niego i z powrotem odwrócił się do gości. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

- Przyjaciele, naprawdę los dziś się do nas uśmiechnął – powiedział dyrektor. – Ten związek został prawdziwie pobłogosławiony. Mogę prosić o obrączki?

Harry przez chwilę szarpał się z kieszenią i niemal wyciągnął niewłaściwe pudełko. Podał obrączki dyrektorowi, który ostrożnie zawiesił je na swojej różdżce.

Nimfadora i Remus wyciągnęli własne różdżki i skierowali je w stronę Dumbledore'a. Gdy wszystkie trzy różdżki się zetknęły, obrączki przemieściły się – obrączka panny młodej znalazła się na różdżce pana młodego i odwrotnie.

Remus zdjął obrączkę ze swojej różdżki i ujął Nimfadorę za rękę. Zadrżała pod jego dotykiem, a oczy zaszły jej mgłą. Remus nałożył jej obrączkę na palec, mówiąc:

- Do ciebie się przywiązuję. Niech ta obrączka będzie symbolem naszego związku i naszej miłości. Wobec świadków przysięgam ci me serce i duszę.

Nimfadora uśmiechnęła się do niego i zdjęła obrączkę ze swojej różdżki. Nałożyła ją na palec Remusa i powtórzyła te same słowa:

- Do ciebie się przywiązuję. Niech ta obrączka będzie symbolem naszego związku i naszej miłości. Wobec świadków przysięgam ci me serce i duszę.

Para złapała się za ręce i obróciła ku gościom i pokojowi rozświetlonemu przez iskry. Dumbledore przemówił ponownie:

- Rodzino i przyjaciele młodej pary, przed wami państwo Lupin, kochankowie i partnerzy na całe życie, których związek został uświęcony w obecności was jako świadków!

W pokoju wybuchła owacja, a Remus nachylił się i pocałował Tonks w policzek. W przeciwieństwie do mugolskich ślubów, nie było tu formalnej tradycji pocałunku panny młodej. Dumbledore oznajmił, że wszyscy poza nowożeńcami, Weasleyami i Hermioną Granger, powinni przejść teraz do sali bankietowej, która znajdowała się w pokoju obok.

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Spodziewał się Dumbledore'a i jej rodziców, ale nie oczekiwał Hermiony, bliźniaków ani Remusa i Tonks. Właściwie to większość ludzi wychodziła bardzo niechętnie, zaciekawionych tym odstępstwem od normy! Tylko Dumbledore i Weasleyowie wiedzieli co się dzieje, ale inni również wyczuli, że to jeszcze nie koniec przedstawienia i nie zamierzali opuścić pokoju.

Dumbledore i pozostali wtajemniczeni wyczuli niepewność Harry'ego. Ale nie mogli za wiele zrobić, jeśli nie chcieli siłą wyrzucać gości za drzwi.

Molly pchnęła lekko Ginny, by stanęła u boku Harry'ego. Ginny była jedną z tych osób, które nie miały pojęcia o co chodzi. Dumbledore spojrzał na Ginny z lekkim uśmiechem, a ogniki w oczach migotały mu jak szalone.

- Ginny, Harry chciałby ci coś powiedzieć.

Ginny odwróciła się do Harry'ego, który wyglądał, jakby jego jedynym pragnieniem było ukrycie się w najgłębszej możliwej norze. Hermionie oczy niemal wyskoczyły z orbit, ale uniosła rękę do ust, by ukryć uśmiech. Nie była do końca pewna o co chodzi, ale miała pewne podejrzenie.

Harry wyprostował się i popatrzył na Ginny z uśmiechem. List od jego mamy, bezpieczny w naszyjniku, promieniował aprobującym ciepłem.

Zanim zdecydował co należy zrobić, zbadał dokładnie wszystkie aspekty sprawy. Sięgnął teraz do kieszeni i wydobył pudełko z pierścionkiem, który wykonał. Potem rozpoczął starożytny rytuał Coolar, wiążącej obietnicy. Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy, widząc pudełko i kształt pierścionka. To był ten projekt, który najbardziej jej się spodobał, gdy była u Harry'ego w pokoju! Hermiona westchnęła, a oczy zaszły jej wilgocią. Remus i Tonks patrzyli ze zdumieniem.

- Ginewro Molly Weasley, daję ci ten pierścionek, a wraz z nim ja, Harry James Potter, ślubuję ci mą niezachwianą miłość do grobowej deski. Daję ci ten pierścionek wraz z obietnicą, że w wigilię twych szesnastych urodzin staniemy się zaręczeni.

Harry wyjął pierścionek i włożył jej na palec.

- Przyjmij ten pierścionek i zachowaj go na znak obietnicy przyszłego życia. Wiedz, że to obietnica przyszłości i symbol tego, co do ciebie czuję.

Na chwilę pierścień rozbłysnął jaskrawym światłem. Gdy nieco przygasł, środkowy kamień zaczął delikatnie pulsować, dostosowując się tempem do bicia serca Harry'ego.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. Po twarzy spływały jej łzy, ale rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

Molly pociągnęła nosem, a Artur podał jej chusteczkę.

Dumbledore położył dłonie na ich głowach i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Potem przemówił do zgromadzonych.

- Wielokrotnie widziałem rytuał Coolar w czasie pełnienia obowiązków dyrektora, ale niewielu ma szczęście doświadczyć tak potężnej więzi. Młoda miłość w tych niezwykle mrocznych czasach jest czymś pięknym. Reprezentuje nadzieję i marzenia.

Zwrócił się do Harry'ego i kontynuował cicho.

- Kiedyś powiedziałem ci, że nic nie daje pogrążanie się w marzeniach. Ale pomyliłeś marzenia z celami. Marzenie to coś nierealnego, cel jest możliwy do osiągniecia. Dziś pokazałeś, że się myliłem, gdy zmieniłeś marzenie w cel.

Harry wciąż trzymał Ginny w ramionach, więc mógł jedynie skinąć dyrektorowi głową.

Kiedy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie i rozejrzeli, zorientowali się, że kaplica była pełna ludzi i wszyscy uśmiechali się do nich. Trzymając Ginny za rękę, Harry podążył za nowożeńcami do sali bankietowej.

Kiedy wszyscy usiedli, Hermiona podeszła do Ginny. Przyjaciółki uściskały się, a Hermiona rzekła:

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nic mi nie powiedziałaś!

- Mionko, powiedziałabym ci, ale szczerze mówiąc nie byłam pewna kiedy Harry ma zamiar to zrobić. Zaledwie parę dni temu poprosił moich rodziców o błogosławieństwo. Myślałem, że zrobi to w Boże Narodzenie czy coś takiego. Nie sądziłam, że będzie na tyle odważny, by zrobić to tutaj, zaraz po weselu i przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi!

Harry podszedł do Ginny i ponownie ujął ją za rękę. Hermiona spojrzała na niego i zawołała:

- Tak się cieszę!

Harry uściskał ją i powiedział, żeby się nie martwiła, bo niedługo przyjdzie jej kolej.

- Harry, naprawdę tak myślisz? Kocham Rona, ale czasami wydaje mi się, że nie jestem wśród tego, co dla niego najważniejsze.

- Mionko, zechcesz wysłuchać rady twojego brata?

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie, ale w końcu skinęła głową.

- Ron kocha cię z całego serca, ale czuje, że nie jest cię godny. Kurczę, są dni, kiedy ja czuję, że nie jestem godny Ginny. Niestety Ron czuje się tak zawsze. Słuchaj, pomyśl jak go traktujesz, jak ostro go zawsze poprawiasz i postaraj się nieco to ograniczyć. W międzyczasie zrobię mu ekspresowe szkolenie na temat traktowania kobiet. Kto wie? Może nawet spędzicie razem miły wieczór w Pokoju Życzeń jak ja i Ginny?

Ginny parsknęła, niemal opluwając piwem kremowym wszystkich wokół. Harry nie wiedział o jej rozmowie z Hermioną, ani ile ujawniła przyjaciółce.

Tymczasem Harry nie mógł pojąć, czemu Hermiona tak bardzo się zaczerwieniła. Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

- To ty namówiłeś go, żeby wysłał mi kwiaty, prawda?

- Powiedzmy, że popchnąłem go we właściwą stronę. I będę popychał go tak długo, aż stanie się to dla niego naturalne.

Ginny westchnęła i stwierdziła tęsknie:

- To chyba miło, jak ktoś ci daje kwiaty.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i rozejrzał się psotnie, po czym wyczarował pojedynczą białą lilię, którą umieścił za jej uchem. Ginny zarumieniła się ponownie, pamiętając co znaczy dla nich biała lilia.

- Harry, naprawdę myślisz, że Ron załapie o co chodzi? – spytała Hermiona, przyciągając ponownie jego uwagę.

- Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia. Ale wbiję mu to do głowy siłą, jeśli będę musiał. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważna, żebym pozostawił to ot tak, na boku. Nie podoba mi się to, co on ostatnio z tobą robi. Czy też raczej nie robi. Pomyśl o tym, co powiedziałem. Pracuj na swoim odcinku, a ja spróbuję się dobić bezpośrednio do Rona.

Widząc, że nowożeńcy czekają, by porozmawiać z Harrym, Hermiona uściskała Harry'ego i Ginny i poszła, by porozmawiać z rodzicami.

Remus i Tonks podeszli do nich i Harry uściskał oboje. Potem zadał pytanie, które dręczyło go całe popołudnie:

- Remus, czemu wszyscy byli tacy zaskoczeni podczas ceremonii rozświetlenia?

Remus zamrugał zdziwiony.

- Harry, nie wiesz co zrobiłeś? – spytała zaskoczona Tonks.

Ginny spojrzała zdumiona na Harry'ego.

- Eeee… nie? – odparł Harry. – A co zrobiłem?

Tonks wywróciła oczami i wyjaśniła:

- Harry, podczas większości ceremonii czara świeci się na złoto i tyle. Jednak kiedy ty wypowiedziałeś inkantację nie rozświetliłeś jedynie czary, wywołałeś też Błogosławieństwo Merlina. Pamiętasz ten śpiewający chór i iskry? Tym razem to nie była twoja magia, ale twoje uczucia do Remusa i do mnie. Legenda głosi, że Błogosławieństwo Merlina potrafi złączyć dwie dusze w jedną…

Spojrzała nieśmiało na Remusa i pogładziła go delikatnie po policzku wierzchem dłoni, po czym kontynuowała:

- Nawet jeśli zapomnimy o legendzie, Błogosławieństwo Merlina to niezwykle potężna magia. Wzmacnia ona naszą więź w sposób trudny do opisania. Ofiarowałeś nam dar, którego nie da się opisać słowami ani zmierzyć wartością pieniężną.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu.

- W takim razie nie chcecie prezentu, który wam z Ginny kupiliśmy? – spytał.

Zaskoczona Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego.

Remus roześmiał się, a Tonks wyglądała na speszoną. Harry podał jej pergamin. Tonks przeczytała go, pisnęła zaskoczona i rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję.

Remus wyjął jej pergamin z dłoni. Otworzył szerzej oczy i przeczytał na głos:

- Trzydziestodniowy rejs, wersja dla nowożeńców, deluxe.

Ginny dołączyła do Tonks w uścisku, podczas gdy Remus patrzył na nich z uśmiechem. Gdy trójka się rozdzieliła, Remus objął młodego czarodzieja i wyszeptał podziękowania za wszystko, co ten dla niego uczynił.

Ginny usiadła, a nowożeńcy oddalili się, by porozmawiać z gośćmi. Harry przeprosił ją na moment, bo chciał zamienić kilka słów z Jackiem.

Nie mieli dużo czasu na rozmowę, ale Harry chciał się upewnić, że Jack faktycznie pojawi się w Norze pierwszego dnia świąt razem z Remusem i Tonks. Po chwili Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce przy stole, by cieszyć się znakomitym posiłkiem na cześć nowożeńców.

* * *

><p><strong>Boże Narodzenie<strong>

Harry obudził się, słysząc tupot stóp na zewnątrz. Święta! Sięgnął po okulary i naciągnął szatę. Podszedł do kufra i bezróżdżkowo powiększył wykonane przez siebie prezenty do normalnych rozmiarów.

Zebrał wszystkie prezenty i zszedł po schodach. Nie do końca wiedział, jakich tradycji bożonarodzeniowych przestrzega jego nowa rodzina, więc położył prezenty tam gdzie wszystkie, czyli pod choinką, a potem dołączył do reszty przy świątecznym śniadaniu.*

Po śniadaniu otwarto prezenty. Najlepszy otrzymał, gdy Ginny zasłoniła mu oczy i poprowadziła go do rodzinnego zegara. Gdy odsłoniła mu oczy ujrzał, że została do niego dodana jego własna wskazówka. W tej chwili pokazywała „Bezpieczny. W domu".

To wywołało kilka łez u Harry'ego, Molly, Ginny, a nawet Artura.

Prezent od Harry'ego dla Molly i Artura wywołał sensację i kolejnych kilka łez. Harry zrobił dla nich zestaw talerzy. W szkolonej bibliotece znalazł herb rodziny Weasleyów, którym udekorował brzegi wszystkich talerzy. W środku umieścił ręcznie malowane portrety każdego z ich dzieci, łącznie z Percym. Jego własny portret miał nieco inną dekorację na brzegu, gdyż przeplótł herb Weasleyów herbem Potterów.

Kiedy Molly zorientowała się, że Harry zrobił to własnoręcznie, nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. Drżącymi rękami unosiła każdy talerz i starannie oglądała każdy portret. W końcu na ostatnim talerzu ujrzała twarz Harry'ego. Dokładnie przyjrzała się naprzemiennym herbom, wreszcie delikatnie odstawiła talerz, by mocno uściskać młodego czarodzieja.

Gdy skończyli otwieranie prezentów, przybył Fawkes. Harry był na to gotowy. Wziął paczuszkę od feniksa i dał mu inną, przeznaczoną dla Dumbledore'a.

W paczce znalazł myśloodsiewnię, mniejszą od tej używanej przez Dumbledore'a, ale i tak bardzo ładną oraz krótki liścik:

_Harry,  
>to jest pierwsza myśloodsiewnia, jaką miałem w życiu. Teraz przekazuję ją Tobie. Zapewne odkryjesz, że myśloodsiewnia to znakomity sposób na porządkowanie myśli oraz przeglądanie wspomnień w poszukiwaniu rzeczy, które mogłeś przeoczyć. Jest też znakomitą rozrywką na imprezach!<br>Dyrektor Hogwartu często daje myśloodsiewnię uczniom, którzy kiedyś będą pełnili to stanowisko. Być może któregoś dnia także ty będziesz dyrektorem i przekażesz tę myśloodsiewnię swojemu ulubionemu uczniowi. Nic nie ucieszy mnie bardziej.  
>Przyjemnych świąt,<br>Albus Dumbledore_

Jako że goście mieli przybyć dopiero wieczorem, rodzina spędziła miły dzień w salonie. Harry czytał siedząc na kanapie, wciśnięty miedzy Molly i Ginny.

Ginny zaczęła przysypiać, opierając się o Harry'ego. Ciepło płynące od kominka rozleniwiało młodego czarodzieja. Nawet się nie zorientował, gdy zamknął książkę i również zasnął.

Molly, która robiła na drutach, była nieco zaskoczona, gdy Harry zaczął się na niej opierać. Przesunęła się lekko i objęła go ramieniem. Na ten widok Artur mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć.

Wieczorem na kolację przybyli Remus, Tonks i Jack, przyjaciel Harry'ego. Harry dał Jackowi w prezencie puszczyka, którego kupił w Sowim Centrum, razem ze wszystkimi akcesoriami i książką „Sowy. Podręcznik hodowli dla mugoli". Jack nazwał sowę Uhu.

Harry z radością zorientował się, że Artur i Jack błyskawicznie się zaprzyjaźnili. Siedzieli obok siebie i zarzucali się nawzajem pytaniami o swoje światy. Potem Artur nalegał na pokazanie Jakowi jego kolekcji wtyczek i baterii. Wydawał się też bardzo zainteresowany laską Jacka.

Podczas gdy Jack rozmawiał z Arturem i Molly przy kuchennym stole, Harry pokazywał Remusowi i Tonks swój pokój.

- Harry to dobry dzieciak. Naprawdę miło spędzało mi się z nim czas w lecie – mówił Jack. – Bez jego pomocy w życiu nie zrobiłbym z mojego domu dobrego miejsca do życia. Wiecie, że pomógł mi kupić moją pierwszą czekoladową żabę od niemal czterdziestu lat? To było super!

Molly uśmiechnęła się. Na początku nie była pewna tego obcego człowieka. Ale zaczęła lubić tego śmiesznego Amerykanina z jego zabawnym akcentem. Przełamał lody, przynosząc danie na kolację. Nazywał je słodkimi ziemniakami*, a wszyscy uznali je za całkiem smaczne.

Molly zmarszczyła brwi i odpowiedziała:

- To prawda. Nie rozumiem tylko jakim cudem stał się takim dobrym człowiekiem, biorąc pod uwagę co działo się w jego domu.

- A o co tam właściwie chodziło? Widziałem, że Harry ma jakiś problem z wujem, ale nigdy nie chciał mi o tym nic powiedzieć.

Molly zerknęła na Artura. Ten położył rękę na ramieniu żony i wyjaśnił cicho:

- Jego wuj się nad nim znęcał. W tym roku przyjechał do szkoły brutalnie pobity. Niemal umarł. Dopiero kilka dni temu dowiedzieliśmy się, że zabierał Harry'emu całe pieniądze, które mu płaciłeś i nigdy nie oddał chłopakowi nawet knuta.

Jackowi krew napłynęła do twarzy, a dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Nachylił się do Weasleyów i syknął:

- A co stało się z Dursleyami? Wiem, że dom jest na sprzedaż.

- Jego ciotka zmarła w więzieniu, wydaje nam się, że wuj również. Ich synowi wymazano pamięć i wysłano, by mieszkał z ciotką. Niedawno mroczne siły zaatakowały więzienie i wielu więźniów uciekło. Wiele części więzienia zostało kompletnie zniszczonych, a w ruinach znaleziono mnóstwo niezidentyfikowanych ciał. Uważa się, że jego wuj był jednym z nich – wyjaśnił Artur.

W tej chwili Harry wrócił do kuchni razem z Remusem i Tonks. Jack złapał Harry'ego za ramię i powiedział mu stanowczo:

- Harry, jeśli następnym razem nie powiesz mi, że masz problemy, to ci skopię dupę, jasne?

Harry spoglądał na niego zdumiony, ale Jack złapał go w potężnym uścisk.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc Harry uznał Boże Narodzenie za sukces.

* * *

><p><strong>Dom Hermiony, dwa dni po Bożym Narodzeniu<strong>

Hermiona wyszła z łazienki w koszuli nocnej, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem. Zerknęła w dół schodów, które mijała po drodze do pokoju i ujrzała rodziców, wciąż oglądających telewizję.

Usiadła na łóżku i dalej wycierała włosy. W pewnym momencie dojrzała coś kątem oka. Detektor Mrocznego Znaku, który pożyczyła, by coś zbadać, delikatnie mrugał. Chwyciła szatę, kryształ i różdżkę z biurka, po czym popędziła na dół.

- MAMO! TATO! – wrzasnęła, pędząc po schodach. – Musimy uciekać!

Złapała matkę za rękę i zaczęła ją ciągnąć w stronę biblioteki. Dan Granger podniósł się i zaczął rozglądać. Pchała ich i ciągnęła do biblioteki, ignorując pytania. Nagle zamarła, czując jak dom się zatrząsnął.

- RUCHY! – warknęła na jej gapiących się rodziców, pchając ich mocno w chwili, gdy osłony wokół domu zawaliły się.

Zatrzasnęła drzwi do biblioteki i chwyciła rodziców za ręce, krzycząc:

- Ruchy! Chodźcie, do kurwy nędzy! Do kominka!

Opłaciła się praca z AD. Trening, przez który już przeszli, pozwolił jej działać bez wpadania w panikę. Na to będzie czas później.

Z przed domu dobiegł głośny huk. Budynek zatelepał się gwałtownie. Słychać było odgłos płomieni i ostry głos, wydający polecenia:

- Znaleźć ich!

Hermiona pchnęła rodziców w stronę kominka i podała ojcu miskę z proszkiem Fiuu.

- Szybko, do Nory! Nie ma czasu!

Drzwi do biblioteki stanęły otworem i Hermiona obróciła się, wypalając zaklęcie tłukące. Postać w drzwiach zniknęła, odrzucona do tyłu.

Dan wrzucił proszek do kominka i wszedł do niego wraz z Emmą. Hermiona obróciła się i popędziła w ich stronę. Niestety dosięgnęła ją klątwa, która trafiła ją w środek pleców. Zachwiała się, ale wpadła rodzicom w ramiona i wydyszała:

- Nora!

Zniknęli w rozbłysku zielonego światła. Salon szybko zapełnił się Śmierciożercami. Przywódca spojrzał na resztę i warknął:

- Za nimi!

* * *

><p><strong>Nora<strong>

Harry siedział na kanapie czytając „Quidditch przez wieki", gdy nagle jego naszyjnik drgnął ostrzegawczo, a jego pierścień feniksa stał się lodowaty.

Zerwał się na nogi i obrócił do Rona i Ginny.

- Różdżki, już!

Molly i Artur spojrzeli z troską, ale oboje wyciągnęli różdżki. Ron i Ginny popędzili do swoich pokojów. Harry stał sztywno, a każdy jego nerw, każdy zmysł, krzyczał ostrzegawczo.

- Dzieje się coś złego i jest coraz bliżej nas – ostrzegł.

Ron i Ginny zbiegli ze schodów z różdżkami w gotowości. Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać, niepewni i zdenerwowani.

Nagle kominek rozbłysnął płomieniem i wypadli z niego Dan i Emma. Emma łkała, a Dan trzymał w ramionach bezwładne ciało Hermiony.

Harry objął scenę spojrzeniem i warknął:

- Schowajcie się za nami! Już!

Gdy Grangerowie usłuchali, Ron zbladł jak ściana.

- Mionko? – spytał drżącym głosem.

Harry chwycił go za ramię.

- Ron, później. Na razie mamy nadchodzące kłopoty!

Kominek rozbłysnął ponownie i urósł do niecodziennych rozmiarów, gdy wyszło z niego pięciu Śmierciożerców. Harry zdjął dwóch, rzucając po jednym zaklęciu każdą dłonią. Nie chciał ryzykować, więc jego zaklęcia zadawały potężne obrażenia.

Molly wypaliła zaklęcie ogłuszające, ale Śmierciożerca odskoczył.

Artur trafił innego prosto w pierś zaklęciem Reducto.

Ginny trafiła kolejnego swoim ulepszonym upiorogackiem i mężczyzna zatoczył się w tył. Upuścił różdżkę i uniósł w panice dłonie do twarzy, gdy z nozdrzy wyleciały mu dwa monstrualnych rozmiarów nietoperze. Jednak to nie był koniec. Ich śladem podążyły dwa następne, podczas gdy dwa pierwsze zaatakowały mężczyznę.

Fiuu rozbłysło ponownie i wyszło kolejnych pięciu mężczyzn. Harry zaczął miotać zaklęciami z niewiarygodną prędkością, powalając jednego przeciwnika, zanim ten zdołał wyjść z kominka.

Artur uchylił się przed nadlatującym Reducto. Eksplodowała cała ściana, przed którą stał. Nawet nie drgnął, powalił jedynie swojego przeciwnika zaklęciem ogłuszającym. Odwrócił się szybko i wystrzelił kolejną klątwę w napastnika na tyle głupiego, że obrócił się do niego plecami.

Ron został trafiony zaklęciem tłukącym, które rzuciło go na ścianę i ogłuszyło. Ginny zarobiła niezbyt celnym zaklęciem tnącym, zanim powaliła swojego przeciwnika.

Molly pozbyła się dwóch ostatnich Śmierciożerców. Pierwszego trafił zaklęciem Incarcerous, zawirowała i zamroziła drugiego klątwą Impedimenta. Podeszła do niego wściekła. Zabrała mu różdżkę, odchyliła pięść i uderzyła go potężnie w twarz. Wylądował ciężko na podłodze, wciąż sztywny niczym deska.

Ginny związała ofiarę upiorogacka, a potem go kopnęła.

Harry rozejrzał się, dysząc ciężko. Brakowało jednej ściany Nory. W salonie kłębiły się ciała a kuchnia płonęła. Molly popędziła, by ugasić ogień, a Artur udał się do Fiuu, by zaalarmować Dumbledore'a.

Ginny ostrożnie dotknęła krwawiącego ramienia i skrzywiła się. Przysunęła się do Harry'ego i objęła go ramionami. Ukryła twarz na jego piersi i załkała.

Ron siedział, otoczony przez odłamki tynku i przyciskał swoje ramię do piersi. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od ciała Hermiony, przy której klęczeli jej rodzice.

- Mionko? – sapnął ponownie, z rozpaczą wypisaną na twarzy. Molly podbiegła do niego i usiłowała skłonić, by spojrzał gdzieś indziej, ale nie chciał odwrócić wzroku.

Fiuu ponownie rozbłysło, sprawiając, że wszyscy skierowali różdżki w tamtą stronę. Dumbledore i Madam Pomfrey weszli do Nory. Jednak Fiuu nie zgasło, bo przybywali członkowie Zakonu. Remus, Tonks, Moody, potem inni, pokój szybko stawał się zatłoczony. Członkowie Zakonu zaczęli usuwać nieprzytomnych Śmierciożerców z Nory i transportować ich do Ministerstwa. Ofiara upiorogacka była zbyt zajęta unikami, by protestować.

Madam Pomfrey podbiegła do Hermiony i odwróciła ją. Wstrzymała oddech, widząc rozległość jej rany. Spojrzała na Dumbledore'a z błagalnym wyrazem twarzy. Dumbledore spojrzał na nieruchomą młodą kobietę, ale potrząsnął głową przecząco, a po twarzy spłynęła mu łza. Madam Pomfrey zerknęła na rodziców Hermiony i zwróciła się prosząco do Tonks:

- Tonks, Fawkes nam nie pomoże. Jeśli znasz innego feniksa… ja jej nie dam rady pomóc… odchodzi…

Emma załkała na ramieniu Dana, Tonks wyglądała na rozdartą. Ginny spojrzała prosząco na Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się i wypuścił ją z ramion.

- To się nie wydarzy – powiedział Harry, podchodząc do Hermiony. – Tak być nie może.

Harry poczuł, jak jego magia osiąga nowe wyżyny. Nawet nie zorientował się, że zmienił się w Skrzydło. W jednej chwili był idącym człowiekiem, w następnej jako feniks szybował ku przyjaciółce, wyśpiewując pieśń pocieszenia.

Wylądował obok Hermiony i spojrzał na nią. Jego siostra. Obok Ginny, kobieta którą kochał najbardziej. Widział ją, taką bladą, jej oddech tak płytki. Harry poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim miłość, a sama myśl o jej utracie sprawiła, że zaczął nad nią płakać. Jego łzy spływały swobodnie do rany. Kilka łez, jedna lub dwie, w zupełności by wystarczyły, ale on płakał dalej. Jego siostra. Tak. Być Nie. Może!

W końcu Skrzydło odstąpił, przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na zdumiony tłum. W rozbłysku światła pojawił się Fawkes, który wylądował na ramieniu Dumbledore'a. Hermiona kaszlnęła słabo i otworzyła oczy, wszystkie jej rany zostały uleczone. Emma porwała córkę w ramiona, po policzkach spływały jej łzy, podczas gdy Hermiona łkała słabo w jej obięciach.

„_Dobra robota, pisklę! Miałem nadzieję, że zrozumiesz, co musisz zrobić"_ odezwał się Fawkes w jego umyśle.

Skrzydło obrzucił zgromadzonych spojrzeniem, po czym spytał Fawkesa:

„_Dlaczego ten mężczyzna ma w sobie cząstkę czerni? U nikogo innego nie widzę czegoś takiego."_

„_Jego droga życia zbliża się do końca" _wyjaśnił ze smutkiem Fawkes. _„Wkrótce odejdzie z tego świata."_

„_Czy nic nie da się zrobić?"_

„_Możesz się wmieszać, ale czy chcesz się związać z tym mężczyzną?"_

„_Już jestem z nim związany. Jego potomstwo jest moją rodziną, a ja właśnie podzieliłem się z nią sobą."_

„_W porządku, ale by go wyleczyć, musisz najpierw go zranić. Ale pamiętaj, gdy jego czas wreszcie nadejdzie, odczujesz jego odejście. Taka jest natura tej więzi."_

Zgromadzeni patrzyli, jak oba feniksy zdają się ze sobą rozmawiać. Potem Skrzydło zerwał się do lotu. Zaczął zataczać kręgi nad Danem Grangerem.

- Poppy, mogłabyś dokonać szybkiej diagnozy doktora Grangera? – spytał Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey wykonała kilka szybkich testów i spytała:

- Jak długo jest pan chory, doktorze Granger?

Dan wzruszył ramionami.

- Kilka miesięcy. Mówią, ze niewiele można z tym zrobić.

Hermiona uniosła głowę.

- Tato… nie… - zaprotestowała słabo.

Skrzydło zaświergotał wściekle i runął z wyciągniętymi szponami ku ręce Dana. Dan zachwiał się, wyrywając krwawiącą rękę. Kilka osób uniosło różdżki.

- STAĆ! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore.

Wszyscy zamarli.

- Doktorze Granger, proszę wyciągnąć rękę – kontynuował Dumbledore z uśmiechem.

Fawkes zerwał się z ramienia Dumbledore'a i podleciał do Dana, ofiarując łzę do rany. Skrzydło podążył zaraz za nim. Potem podleciał do Ginny i umieścił leczącą łzę na jej krwawiącą rękę, po czym przysiadł na jej ramieniu. Fawkes wrócił do Dumbledore'a.

Madam Pomfrey powtórzyła diagnostykę Dana i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Zaskoczony zachwiał się, na szczęście złapały go jego żona i córka.

Dumbledore spojrzał z wesołym uśmiechem na Skrzydło, po czym rzekł:

- Harry, chyba już czas, byś wrócił do ludzkiej postaci.

Fawkes roześmiał się i zerwał się do lotu.

„_Dobra robota, Pisklę. Nich Albus cię nie martwi. Zawsze był trochę nudziarzem."_

Skrzydło wystartował z ramienia Ginny, by dołączyć do Fawkesa.

„_Fawkes, dziękuję za pomoc."_

Fawkes zniknął w płomieniach, a Harry wrócił do normalnej formy. Madam Pomfrey spojrzała na niego i skomentowała zgryźliwie:

- Muszę przyznać panie Potter, że za każdym razem, gdy myślę, że już nic mnie w panu nie zaskoczy, pan mnie zaskakuje.

Dumbledore patrzył na Harry'ego, a w oczach błyskały mu ogniki.

- Harry, myślę, że któregoś dnia będziemy musieli usiąść i odbyć naprawdę długą rozmowę – stwierdził. – Jest wiele rzeczy, których chciałbym się o tobie dowiedzieć.

Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się, by ogarnąć zniszczenia. Molly i Madam Pomfrey leczyły żebra Rona, który wciąż nie spuszczał Hermiony z oka. Nora była bardzo zniszczona. Kuchnia była zrujnowana, zniknęła cała ściana, a pozostałe miały powybijane dziury o rozmiarach drzwi. Remus zauważył spojrzenie Harry'ego i zrobił krok naprzód.

- Harry, jesteś przecież właścicielem Grimmauld Place. Wystarczy tam miejsca dla wszystkich. Zabierzmy tam teraz wszystkich, a jutro przyślemy tu kogoś, by pozbierać to, co będzie potrzebne.

Harry nie odpowiadał, więc Remus przejął dowodzenie.

- Molly, Arturze, zabierzmy na noc wszystkich na Grimmauld. Rano Artur i ja możemy tu wrócić po rzeczy i obejrzeć uszkodzenia w świetle dnia. Będzie trochę tłoczno, ale pomieścimy się.

Molly i Artur skinęli głowami na zgodę i zaczęli zbierać swoją rodzinę.

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek:<strong>

**Wesołych Świąt – **autor niestety uległ manii poprawności politycznej i pisze o „holiday", czyli „wakacjach" albo „czasie wolnym", ewentualnie „świętach". W USA i Wielkiej Brytanii pojawiła się tendencja, by nie mówić o „Bożym Narodzeniu" („Merry Christmas") tylko o feriach („Happy Holiday"), by nie urazić innych wyznań. Jak dla mnie jest to totalny cyrk i bezsens, bo przecież ten czas wolny jest właśnie z powodu świąt Bożego Narodzenia czy ktoś je lubi i obchodzi czy nie (ja nie lubię, a obchodzę tylko dla mojej rodziny). Tak czy inaczej w całym rozdziale będę pisał o „Bożym Narodzeniu" w moim osobistym proteście przeciwko bezmyślnej poprawności politycznej.

**Pierścionek przyrzeczenia** – w kulturze anglosaskiej istnieje coś takiego jak „promise ring" (dosłownie „pierścionek obietnicy"), który mężczyzna daje partnerce na znak swojego zaangażowania w związek, najczęściej poprzedzający formalne oświadczyny z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym.

**Harrods** to największa i najbardziej prestiżowa galeria handlowa w Londynie.

**Świąteczne śniadanie** – Brytyjczycy i Amerykanie obchodzą Boże Narodzenie nieco inaczej niż Polacy. Nie świętują Wigilii, zamiast tego mają uroczyste rodzinne śniadanie w pierwszy dzień świąt, podobnie jak w Polsce podczas Wielkanocy.

**Słodkie ziemniaki **(candid yams) to danie amerykańskie, często przyrządzane na Święto Dziękczynienia. Przyrządza się je z rzadko spotykanych w Polsce słodkich ziemniaków, brązowego cukru oraz pianek (marshmallows). Nigdy tego nie jadłem, ale wydaje się koszmarnie słodkie :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>Uff, ależ rozdział! Dramat, psoty, romans, jeszcze więcej romansu, Dobrzy Goście, Źli Goście. Wszystko o czym marzyliście i to za niewyobrażalnie niską cenę!_

_Zawsze było mi żal Remusa. Więc wraz z żoną zdecydowaliśmy dać mu trochę szczęścia w życiu. Uważam, że jest naszym dłużnikiem!_

_Rozłam między Harrym i Dumbledorem powoli się zmniejsza, tak jak być powinno. Moim zdaniem po Zakonie Feniksa Dumbledore potrzebował solidnego kopniaka w tyłek. Harry ma prawo być na niego zły, ale nawet ci z Was, którzy najbardziej nie znoszą Dumbledore'a, muszą przyznać, że Harry potrzebuje jego pomocy._

_Znowu spotkaliśmy się z Jackiem i zapewne pojawi się znowu w kilku listach, ale nie oczekujcie od niego wielkiego wkładu przed sequelem._

_Severus i Serena wrócą w następnym rozdziale. W tym działo się zbyt dużo i gdybym dołożył jeszcze Snape'ów, rozdział byłby za długi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Dzięki serdecznie za wszystkie recenzje! Nie będę się rozpisywał, zamiast tego postaram się jak najszybciej skończyć kolejny rozdział ;)_


	9. Łzy, psoty i eliksiry

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Nic nie mam, nie jestem JK Rowling ani Batmanem. Od czasu do czasu moja żona wydaje się myśleć, że jestem supermanem, ale takich rzeczy nie będziemy omawiać publicznie._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 9 – Łzy, Psoty i Eliksiry<strong>

**Grimmauld Place, poranek po Bitwie o Norę**

Harry wszedł do kuchni potykając się co kilka kroków. Jedną dłonią nieustannie masował czoło, gdyż blizna nieprzerwanie piekła. Harry nie wyspał się zbytnio ostatniej nocy, ale nikt nie był w stanie spać spokojnie. Nora była zrujnowana, Hermiona niemal zginęła. Dom Grangerów został spalony do gołej ziemi, a Ron był tak wzburzony i zdenerwowany, że Madam Pomfrey musiała napoić go Eliksirem Słodkiego Snu.

Na szczęście Harry nie musiał dzielić z nikim pokoju. Po wakacjach Remus za zgodą Harry'ego z radością przystąpił do remontu wnętrza Grimmauld Place. Dwie główne sypialnie przypadły Remusowi i Tonks oraz Harry'emu. Pokój Harry'ego został urządzony w gryfońskich kolorach – szkarłacie i złocie.

Harry usiadł ciężko na jednym z kuchennych krzeseł, a Remus, Molly i Tonks spojrzeli na niego z niepokojem.

- Harry, strasznie wyglądasz, może wrócisz do łóżka? – zaproponowała Molly.

- Nie mogę, Molly. Za bardzo boli mnie blizna. Podejrzewam, że Voldemort jest bardzo niezadowolony z efektów wczorajszej zadymy.

- Może pomoże ci eliksir przeciwbólowy? Madam Pomfrey zostawiła nam ich całkiem sporo.

- Chciałbym, żeby tak było, ale jak na razie nikt nie wymyślił jak powstrzymać ten ból. Właściwie w tej chwili nie jest jeszcze tak najgorzej. Wkrótce powinno przestać. Z reguły nie trwa to dłużej niż parę godzin.

Molly podniosła się i zaczęła przygotowywać jedzenie dla Harry'ego. Pozostała trójka siedziała w milczeniu przy stole. Gdy pojawili się Dan i Emma, Molly zapytała jak czuje się Hermiona.

- Jeszcze śpi – odpowiedziała Emma. – Jest osłabiona, ale doktor… eee… Madam Pomfrey zostawiła nam kilka lekar… to znaczy eliksirów, które ma wziąć.

Grangerowie usiedli przy stole i spojrzeli niepewnie na Harry'ego. Harry ujął dłoń Emmy w swoje ręce.

- Pani Granger, powinienem wyjaśnić państwu co zaszło wczoraj wieczorem. Hermiona jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. Uważam ją za siostrę, której nigdy nie miałem. Kiedy Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że uratowanie życia Hermiony przekracza jej możliwości, musiałem podjąć kroki, by ocalić jej życie.

- Musicie wiedzieć, że czarodziejów jak Harry nazywamy animagami – wtrącił Remus. – To oznacza, że potrafią zmieniać się z człowieka w zwierzę i odwrotnie. Forma Harry'ego to jedna z najrzadszych. Potrafi zmienić się w feniksa, magiczne stworzenie o niesamowitych zdolnościach. Jedną z najbardziej cenionych cech feniksa są jego leczące łzy. Feniksy nie uleczą każdego. Mają niezwykle ostre kryteria, wedle których decydują czy kogoś uleczyć czy nie. Harry pod postacią feniksa ma te wszystkie zdolności. Uleczył twoją córkę, bo ją kocha. Uleczył też ciebie, Dan, bo twoja córka kocha ciebie…

Przerwała mu Tonks. Doskonale wiedziała, że to co powie zawstydzi Harry'ego, ale trzeba to było powiedzieć:

- Taki już jest Harry. Nie lubi gdy jego rodzenie lub przyjaciołom dzieje się krzywda i podejmie wszystkie kroki, nawet ryzykując swoje zdrowie i życie, by temu zapobiec. Zapewne poczuł, że twoja śmierć sprawiłaby Hermionie ogromny ból i nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Dan, powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony. Dwa feniksy oddały ci swoje łzy. Dwa stworzenia światła oceniły cię zeszłej nocy i obie uznały cię za wartościowego człowieka.

Harry rzucił jej zawstydzone spojrzenie.

- No co? Przecież im wyjaśniłam, nie? Coś tam próbowałeś, ale nie szło ci za dobrze.

- Dzięki, ciotuniu Tonks – odciął się Harry i uchylił się, by uniknąć rzuconego przez nią kawałka grzanki.

Młody czarodziej skończył tosty i herbatę i wstał od stołu. Ginny i Ron spali w śpiworach na podłodze w salonie. Harry położył się na kanapie obok Ginny i przyglądał jej się przez chwilę.

W kuchni Remus westchnął, patrząc jak Harry wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

- Nie sadzę, żeby już to do niego dotarło – powiedział do Tonks. Jego żona ponuro skinęła głową.

- O czym wy dwoje mówicie? – spytała Molly, unosząc brew.

- Molly, Harry zabił ludzi zeszłej nocy – wyjaśnił ponuro Remus. – Wiem, że jedynie bronił ciebie i pozostałych, ale gdy to do niego dotrze, na pewno bardzo przeżyje ten fakt. Musi się nauczyć, że są sytuacje, gdy odebranie życia jest niezbędne, ale to okropna lekcja dla kogoś tak młodego. Nie martw się, ja i Tonks porozmawiamy z nim o tym.

Po kilku minutach Molly wyszła z kuchni szukając Artura. W salonie dostrzegła Rona i Ginny śpiących na podłodze w śpiworach. Harry drzemał na kanapie. Wyczarowała koc i nakryła go nim.

Harry obudził się, czując że coś łaskocze go w nos. Ginny siedziała na podłodze oparta o kanapę i czytała książkę. Co jakiś czas poruszała lekko głową, co powodowało, że jej włosy łaskotały go w nos. Uwielbiał zapach jej włosów. Pachniały jaśminem i liliami.

Przysunął głowę nieco bliżej i delikatnie wypuścił powietrze, omiatając jej szyję ciepłym oddechem. Gdy zadrżała lekko, wyszeptał:

- Robisz to celowo?

Ginny pisnęła przestraszona i zerwała się na równe nogi. Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Obróciła się gwałtownie do niego i położyła ręce na biodrach.

- To nie było śmieszne, panie Potter!

- No cóż, nic by się nie stało, gdybyś nie obudziła mnie, łaskocząc swoimi włosami. A czemu w ogóle tu czytasz? Jest sporo lepszych pokoi do czytania.

- Ron od rana zachowuje się wobec wszystkich jak skończony dupek. Wrzeszczy na wszystkich o każdą pierdołę, ale mama zapowiedziała mu, że jeśli cię obudzi, to wyśle go do Hogwartu sową! Powiedziała też, że miałeś kłopoty ze snem w nocy?

Harry spoważniał i pokiwał głową.

- Myślę, że to co stało się wczoraj wieczorem mocno rozzłościło Voldemorta. Moja blizna piekła mnie przez większą część nocy, więc nie pospałem za długo. Wstałem i pogadałem trochę z twoją mamą, Remusem, Tonks i Grangerami. Potem przyszedłem tutaj odpocząć. Chyba zasnąłem, patrząc jak śpisz. A Hermiona już się obudziła?

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Madam Pomfrey dała jej wczoraj wieczorem naprawdę silny eliksir usypiający. Tato i bliźniacy poszli do domu po nasze rzeczy. Obawiam się, że zostaniemy tu na trochę.

- Może i jestem właścicielem tego budynku, ale to nie jest dom. Może zobaczymy co możemy zrobić, by przyspieszyć powrót do Nory?

Harry wstał i ruszył do kuchni z Ginny następującą mu na pięty. Piątka dorosłych uniosła wzrok, gdy para weszła do kuchni. Molly rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu i zaproponowała im coś do jedzenia. Harry, który nie zjadł za wiele na śniadanie, z ochotą zajął miejsce przy stole.

- Chętnie coś zjem. Czuję się znacznie lepiej, jak sobie trochę pospałem. Blizna przestała mnie boleć. Acha, Ginny powiedziała, że Artur i bliźniacy poszli do Nory po rzeczy?

Molly potaknęła, nie przerywając odgrzewania śniadania.

- Tak, za godzinę albo dwie powinni wrócić. Pakują nasze ubrania i tym podobne rzeczy.

- Jaka jest szansa, żebyśmy spotkali się dzisiaj z firmą remontową, żeby ocenili jak długo potrwa naprawa? – spytał Harry, zwracając się do Remusa. – Nie mam nic przeciwko temu miejscu, ale w końcu jesteście nowożeńcami, więc nie potrzebujecie nikogo na głowie. Poza tym chciałbym wrócić do domu.

Molly zdławiła szloch przy kuchence i odrzekła:

- Kochanie, zanim naprawimy wszystko na tyle, by móc wprowadzić się z powrotem, minie bardzo dużo czasu.

- Molly, to jedna z tych sytuacji „rodzina sobie pomaga", o których rozmawialiśmy. Uwielbiam odwiedzać Remusa i ciotunię Tonks… - Tonks rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie, na które odpowiedział figlarnym uśmiechem - … ale to nie jest mój dom, ani Ginny, Rona, Artura czy twój. Może nie zdołamy naprawić wszystkiego przed naszym powrotem do szkoły, ale trzeba to zrobić najszybciej jak się da – jego ton złagodniał. – Molly, pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: będziesz mogła całkowicie odnowić kuchnię, może nawet salon, zależy co powie firma remontowa.

Molly uśmiechnęła się nieco tęsknie na tę myśl.

- Molly, Harry ma rację – poparł go Remus. – Nawet gdyby Harry mnie o to nie poprosił, i tak bym to zrobił. Myślę, że załatwimy też czarodziejską firmę od ochrony, która otoczy dom wszelkimi osłonami i upewni się, że jest ognioodporny. Molly, to nie jałmużna, to pomoc rodziny.

Remus zwrócił się do Emmy i Dana:

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że macie sposób na odbudowę własnego domu, ale gdy już to zrobicie, trzeba będzie również otoczyć wasz dom osłonami. Czy wam się to podoba czy nie, należycie teraz do klanu Potterów-Lupinów-Weasleyów, a my się troszczymy o swoich. W międzyczasie, i chyba Harry się ze mną zgodzi, możecie tu zostać razem ze swoją córką tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne.

Harry uniósł głowę, przestając na moment zapychać usta jajecznicą i energicznie pokiwał głową.

Piętro wyżej, w jednej z gościnnych sypialni Hermiona powoli otworzyła oczy i zamrugała, usiłując odpędzić resztki snu. Leżała w dziwnym łóżku w pokoju, którego nie rozpoznawała.

_Gdzie ja jestem?_ pomyślała. _I co ja tu robię?_

Po dłuższej chwili doszła do siebie i nagle przypomniała sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru. Jej rodzice! Śmierciożercy! Płonący dom!

Stłumiła szloch, nakrywając twarz poduszką.

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko i ktoś wszedł do ciemnego pokoju.

- Mionko? – odezwał się.

Hermiona spojrzała w stronę drzwi, ze złością ocierając łzy, od których rozmazywał jej się widok. Gdy wreszcie zdołała się ich pozbyć, ujrzała Rona stającego przy jej łóżku. W jego oczach błyszczały łzy. Uniósł rękę, jakby chciał jej dotknąć, ale zaraz ją opuścił, jakby się tego obawiał.

Hermiona jeszcze raz zerknęła na niego. Ron płakał? Widziała, że coś nim mocno wstrząsnęło. Znała Rona, który się wygłupiał, Rona, który się wściekał, ale ten Ron był dla niej nowością. Usiadła na łóżku i dokładnie mu się przyjrzała.

- Ron? Usiądź i powiedz mi co się stało…

Ron wykonał ruch, jakby zamierzał usiąść, ale zamiast tego rzucił się na nią i przytulił ją z całej siły, płacząc na jej ramieniu. Zaskoczona Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy, ale przytuliła go równie mocno.

- Ciii… Ron, wszystko będzie dobrze.

W końcu przestał i odsunął się lekko, wbijając spojrzenie w pościel. unikał patrzenia jej w oczy.

- Mionko, zeszłej nocy prawie cię straciłem… gdy zobaczyłem jak ciężko jesteś ranna… - z piersi Rona dobył się kolejny stłumiony szloch - … czułem jakby coś we mnie umarło… Chyba nie wytrzymam życia takiego jak teraz… Nigdy nie rozumiałem tego co jest między Ginny i Harrym… ale teraz już chyba rozumiem… - zatrząsnął nim kolejny szloch.

Hermiona siedziała oszołomiona. Spojrzał na nią z twarzą mokrą od łez. Jego oczy błagały, by coś odpowiedziała, cokolwiek. Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził jej policzek wierzchem dłoni, po czym kontynuował głosem niewiele silniejszym od szeptu:

- Mionko, nie byłem dla ciebie dobry… przepraszam… będę lepszy… Nie chcę cię stracić… - zniżył głos do szeptu. – Kocham cię, Mionko.

Hermiona poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie. Kocha ją? Ron mnie kocha? RON MNIE KOCHA?

Drżącą ręką otarła Ronowi łzy z twarzy. Ten zamknął oczy i wtulił się w jej dłoń. Dolna warga Hermiony zadrżała, chwyciła Rona i mocno się do niego przytuliła. Oboje płakali, ale tym razem nie były to łzy smutku.

W kuchni Harry przerwał jedzenie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nachylił się do Ginny i wyszeptał jej coś do ucha. Rudowłosa czarodziejka spojrzała na niego zdumiona i zachichotała.

Harry spojrzał na Dana i Emmę i powiedział:

- Hermiona się obudziła, ale dajcie jej trochę czasu, nim do niej pójdziecie. Jest teraz z Ronem i co prawda nie wiem co jej powiedział, ale było to coś, co ją bardzo uszczęśliwiło. Zapewne ma to coś wspólnego z rozmową, którą odbyłem z nim po świętach.

Emma spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

- Potrafisz czytać jej w myślach? – spytała.

- Nie do końca. Uleczyłem ją wczoraj, więc wyczuwam jej emocje, ale tylko tymczasowo. Zapewne jutro już nie będę w stanie tego zrobić. Czuję uczucia Ginny, a nawet pani męża, który jest zmartwiony, ale czuję też nutkę strachu, a nawet podziwu. Ne jestem pewien, ale mam nadzieję, że strach i podziw nie są powodowane przeze mnie.

Emma położyła rękę na dłoni męża.

- Nie podziękowaliśmy ci jeszcze za to, co zrobiłeś wczoraj, dla Hermiony i dla Dana… Uratowałeś Hermionie życie, mojemu mężowi także…

- Nie ma o czym mówić, naprawdę. Hermiona jest dla mnie jak siostra i nie mogłem pozwolić jej umrzeć. Pana też to dotyczy, panie Granger. Panu też nie mogłem pozwolić umrzeć. Uważam, że są państwo wyjątkowymi ludźmi, skoro wychowali państwo najmądrzejszą czarodziejkę w historii. No i nie miałbym nic przeciwko poznaniu rodziny mojej siostry – dodał nieśmiało.

- Dobrze powiedziane, Harry! Dobrze powiedziane! – dobiegł głos od drzwi.

Harry obrócił się i ujrzał Dumbledore'a, za którym podążali profesor McGonagall oraz oboje Snape'owie. Molly zerwała się z miejsca.

- Czy mogę coś państwu podać?

- Dziękuję Molly, może herbatę.

- Harry, chciałbym ci podziękować za twój wspaniały prezent bożonarodzeniowy – powiedział Dumbledore z ognikami w oczach. – To jeden z najlepszych prezentów w moim życiu.

Harry roześmiał się. Zapamiętał coś, co dyrektor powiedział mu na pierwszym roku i kupił dokładnie to, czego chciał Dumbledore.

Remus spojrzał podejrzliwie na młodego czarodzieja.

- Harry – zaczął stanowczym tonem. – Co ty właściwie dałeś dyrektorowi?

Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i wyjaśnił:

- Kiedy byłem na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie pan dyrektor poskarżył mi się, że wszyscy kupują mu książki, a on chciałby, żeby choć raz dostać wełniane skarpetki. Więc to zrobiłem i dałem mu dwa tuziny wełnianych skarpet.

- Faktycznie, bardzo mnie ucieszyły – wtrącił się Dumbledore. – Już od dawna nie było mi tak ciepło w stopy – nagle spoważniał. – Rozumiem, że z panną Granger wszystko porządku?

- Harry powiedział, że obudziła się i rozmawia właśnie z Ronem – odezwał się Emma. – Właśnie mieliśmy sprawdzić co u niej.

Ujęła męża za rękę i wstała. Oboje wyszli z kuchni. Tymczasem profesor McGonagall spojrzała surowo na Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter, dyrektor poinformował mnie, że pokazał pan zeszłej nocy swoje zdolności animagiczne, ale nie chciał powiedzieć, jaką formę pan przyjmuje. Jak rozumiem to kolejna odsłona tych mugolskich kwestii bezpieczeństwa?

- Pani profesor, gdybym wziął eliksir Revealus Animagus na pani lekcji, kazałaby mi pani wysłać formularz rejestracyjny do Ministerstwa, prawda?

- Takie jest prawo, panie Potter.

- A czy te rejestry nie są publicznie dostępne? Czy nie każdy może je przejrzeć?

Profesor McGonagall prychnęła głośno.

- Dobrze, panie Potter, rozumiem co ma pan na myśli. Ale nalegam, bym mogła to zobaczyć. Muszę się upewnić, że robi pan wszystko prawidłowo.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział co jest grane. Dumbledore podpuścił McGonagall i teraz będzie się cieszył jej zaskoczeniem. Remus uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha w oczekiwaniu na tę chwilę. Molly przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem.

- Może zechcą państwo usiąść? – spytał Harry. – Ludzie często mają taką potrzebę, gdy pierwszy raz zmieniam przy nich postać.

Profesor McGonagall zajęła miejsce na krześle i spojrzała na niego surowo. Severus również usiadł. On już się nauczył, że Harry jest pełen niespodzianek.

- Proszę nie pić na razie herbaty. Nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś poparzył się, upuszczając filiżankę.

Z tymi słowy Harry wstał i zmienił się w Skrzydło.

McGonagall odchyliła się zszokowana, a ręce bezwładnie opadły jej po bokach. Severus zagapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Serena uśmiechnęła się do feniksa.

Skrzydło pofrunął, okrążając kilkukrotnie pokój. Wylądował na chwilę na ramieniu Molly i z uczuciem potarł swoim łebkiem o jej głowę. Znów zerwał się w powietrze, okrążył pokój i zniknął w płomieniach.

Pojawił się w pokoju Hermiony, gdzie jego przyszywana siostra i Ron rozmawiali z jej rodzicami. Skrzydło wydał z siebie radosny trel, okrążył pokój kilka razy, po czym zniknął ponownie.

Pojawił się w kuchni, poszybował do swojego krzesła i zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka. Zajął miejsce i uśmiechnął się szeroko do nauczycieli.

McGonagall siedziała wyprostowana na krześle wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Harry nachylił się do niej:

- Czy wszystko było prawidłowo, pani profesor? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Panie Potter, kiedy już pan coś robi, rzadko zdarzają się nieprawidłowości – odparła, potrząsając głową.

Molly dostrzegła poważne spojrzenie wymieniane między Harrym i nauczycielami. Ludzie często nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak mądrą była kobietą.

- Ginny, pobiegnij proszę do pokoju Hermiony i dowiedz się, czy nie chciałaby czegoś zjeść, dobrze?

Ginny skinęła głową i wyszła. Harry spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Molly, po czym powiedział z powagą:

- Pani profesor, przysięgam pani na moją magię, że zarejestruję tę formę w Ministerstwie, gdy będzie po wszystkim – ściszył głos do szeptu – o ile wciąż będę żył.

Remus i Molly wbili zszokowane spojrzenia w Harry'ego. Dumbledore spojrzał na młodego czarodzieja skupiony, ale odezwał się łagodnym tonem:

- Harry, ty coś wiesz, prawda? Coś widziałeś?

Harry opuścił ramiona i westchnął.

- Tak, widziałem. Planowałem podzielić się tą wiedzą z panem, gdy wrócimy do Hogwartu. Chciałem najpierw sam rzucić na to okiem w myśloodsiewni, którą dał mi pan na Boże Narodzenie. Czy moglibyśmy poczekać z omawianiem tego do końca ferii? Wtedy pewnie będę lepiej wiedział co ma się wydarzyć. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że zanim skończę szkołę będzie po wszystkim, w taki czy inny sposób. A przynajmniej do czasu, gdy powinienem skończyć szkołę.

Dumbledore pokiwał głowę, a reszta nauczycieli wymieniła zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- Harry, oczywiście, że skończysz szkołę – zapewniła go Molly. – Masz świetne oceny…

Głos ją zawiódł. Widziała powątpiewanie w oczach Harry'ego. Dolna warga jej zadrżała, a oczy zaszły łzami.

- Ale… ty… Ginny…

Harry nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Spojrzał błagalnie na Dumbledore'a.

- Molly, ta miłość, która kwitnie między Harrym i Ginny jest dokładnie tym, czego Harry potrzebuje. Daje mu siłę i wolę do kontynuowania walki przez to, co ona dla niego znaczy. Harry może być osobą, która ocali świat, ale to twoja córka jest tu kluczem. W pewnym sensie jest najważniejszą czarodziejką naszych czasów. Przed nami ciężkie dni, ale mam w sobie więcej wiary dziś, niż jakiś czas temu. Myślę, że Harry zdoła wygrać tę walkę, nawet jeśli on ma wątpliwości.

Molly mocno przytulił Harry'ego i powiedziała:

- Harry, pokonasz tego potwora, a potem ty i Ginny dacie mi cała masę wnucząt, które będę mogła rozpieszczać.

Otarła oczy skrajem fartucha, a potem spytała nauczycieli czy zechcą zostać na obiad. Severus zmarszczył brwi, ale Serena wsadziła mu łokieć pod żebra.

- To świetny pomysł, Molly. Twoimi potrawami zachwyca się cała Anglia – odparł Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku. Harry przeprosił zebranych, mówiąc, że chce zobaczyć się z Hermioną, skoro już się obudziła.

Wszedł do jej sypialni i ujrzał, że Ginny i Ron siedzą razem z Hermioną na łóżku, a jej rodzice w fotelach koło kominka. Emma wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z tego, jak Ron traktuje jej córkę.

Harry stanął przy łóżku i obserwował z rozbawieniem dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego wesoło, a Ron i Hermiona wpatrywali się sobie w oczy, nieświadomi świata wokół nich. Harry odchrząknął.

Hermiona uniosła głowę, ujrzała Harry'ego i wyskoczyła z łóżka, ściskając go z całej siły.

- Mionko… nie… mogę… oddech…

Puściła go, ale pocałowała w policzek i wyszeptała podziękowania do ucha.

- Hermiono, obiad powinien być za jakąś godzinę, więc może zacznij się przebierać w coś bardziej wyjściowego. Podobno Artur i bliźniacy mają wkrótce wrócić z naszymi ubraniami, więc Ginny pewnie będzie mogła pożyczyć ci coś do ubrania.

Potem zwrócił się do Dana i Emmy.

- Jeśli nie mają państwo nic przeciwko, to Molly zdejmie z państwa miarę i znajdziemy coś dla państwa do ubrania.

Na razie Grangerowie mieli na sobie ubrania pożyczone od Remusa i Tonks.

- Załatwimy państwu na tyle ubrań, by mogli państwo stąd komfortowo wychodzić, a ja dam państwu pieniądze na ubrania dla państwa i Hermiony.

Uniósł rękę, ucinając ich protesty.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ubezpieczenie pokryje większość strat, ale to trochę potrwa. Hermiona i państwo potrzebujecie więcej ubrań, niż teraz, a poza tym Hermiona musi zastąpić wszystkie utracone szkolne szaty i podręczniki.

Hermiona zrobiła przerażoną minę, myśląc o utraconych książkach. Harry dostrzegł to i uśmiechnął się.

- Mionko, nie przejmuj się. Pomyśl ile będziesz miała zabawy, kupując nowe. A teraz przepraszam, ale mój kufer już tu jest, więc przebiorę się do obiadu.

Harry mrugnął do Ginny i opuścił pokój z szerokim uśmiechem.

Emma patrzyła za nim zdumiona. Dan odchrząknął i zapytał:

- Czy on zawsze narzuca w ten sposób swoją wolę.

Ron parsknął i wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę. Rudowłosy czarodziej zastanowił się przez chwilę, a potem powiedział:

- Harry najczęściej w ogóle nie narzuca swojej woli. Dopiero dzięki mamie zobaczyłem kim on naprawdę jest. Stracił rodziców, gdy był małym dzieckiem. Potem wysłano go, by mieszkał z ludźmi, którzy go nienawidzili i znęcali się nad nim. Teraz mieszka z nami i sięga do wszystkich, których kocha, by wciągnąć ich do swojej rodziny. Nie została mu żadna prawdziwa rodzina, więc postanowił ją dla siebie stworzyć. Z tego co mówi mama, Harry jest jednym z najbogatszych czarodziejów w kraju, ale on tak naprawdę nie dba o pieniądze. Dla niego są one tylko sposobem, by trochę ułatwić życie tym, których kocha. Zrozumiałem to dopiero kilka dni temu. Zawsze nienawidziłem tego, że jestem ubogi, ale Harry dorastał ubogi, niekochany i bity przez tych, którzy mieli go kochać. W pewnym sensie Harry stara się znaleźć to, co dla mnie zawsze było oczywiste…

Urwał, podczas gdy Ginny i Hermiona patrzyły na niego zdumione. Ron to powiedział? Obie zaczęły go ściskać, podczas gdy Dan i Emma zastanawiali się nad tym, co powiedział.

W tym momencie do pokoju weszła Tonks, niosąc pomarańczowy kłębek futra. Hermiona zerknęła na nią i krzyknęła:

- Krzywołap!

Kot skoczył w jej stronę, wyglądając na nieco przerażonego. Stracił trochę futra z ogona, ale poza tym wydawał się nietknięty. Chociaż wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego tym wszystkim.

* * *

><p><strong>Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja<strong>

Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie wściekły i niezadowolony.

_SNAPE! Jak on to zrobił?_ Voldemort miał teraz wypalony Mroczny Znak, który sprawiał mu ból za każdym razem, gdy wzywał swoje sługi! _JAK SNAPE, ZWYKŁY WARZYCIEL ELIKSIRÓW, ŚMIAŁ MU TO ZROBIĆ?_

- Wezwać Glizdogona – syknął, a jedna z zamaskowanych postaci wypadła z komnaty.

Glizdogon wbiegł i ukorzył się u stóp Voldemorta.

- Glizdogonie, jakie masz dla mnie wieści?

- Mój Panie, ja… ja…

- Co? Gadaj ty cuchnący łachmyto!

- Mój Panie… Z żalem informuję, ale nasze kontakty w Ministerstwie informują, że nasz szwadron śmierci wysłany, by zabić szlamę, jest w rękach Ministerstwa. Kilku zostało zabitych, a reszta została już poddana procesowi i skazana na Zasłonę. Szlama i jej rodzina przeżyli, ale nikt nie wie gdzie się znajdują…

Voldemort uderzył z frustracją pięścią o podłokietniki i spojrzał na korzącego się grubasa.

- Glizdogonie, twoja nagroda… CRUCIO!

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place<strong>

Gdy wszyscy zasiedli do obiadu, Molly uniosła głowę znad przygotowywanej potrawy i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ginny, idź poszukać Harry'ego. Raczej nie będzie chciał się spóźnić na obiad.

Ginny poszła, by poszukać swojego chłopaka. Wróciła po kilku minutach, blada i zmartwiona.

- Ginny, co się stało? Gdzie Harry? – spytała z troską Molly.

- Jest… jest w bibliotece… mówi, że nie jest głodny, nie czuje się dobrze – zdławiła szloch i kontynuowała. – Blizna znowu go boli.

Wszyscy wokół stołu poza Emmą i Danem wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia. Serena wstała i położyła Ginny rękę na ramieniu.

- Ginny, weź mnie do niego.

Wszyscy podążyli za nimi do biblioteki. Harry leżał zwinięty w ciasny kłębek na małej kanapie i przyciskał mocno dłoń do blizny. Twarz pokrywał mu zimny pot, jego twarz zbladła jak prześcieradło, a jego kończyny drżały. Spod jego dłoni wypływała strużka krwi.

Serena podbiegła i uklęknęła przy jego boku. Harry zakwilił. Złapała jego drugą rękę i zbadała puls. Serce Harry'ego waliło jak młot pneumatyczny. Zdecydowanie za szybko!

- Severusie, przynieś mi z Hogwartu Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, ale dodaj do niego odrobinę sproszkowanej kory wierzby i złotogłowu. Ma zbyt szybki puls. Musimy go spowolnić, póki atak nie minie, Przynieś mi też zestaw do pobierania próbek!

Severus skinął głową i wyszedł.

Molly stała przy drzwiach załamana. Wiedziała, że Harry'ego czasami boli blizna, ale nie miała pojęcia, że jest tak źle!

Ginny obserwowała wszystko stojąc w pobliżu przytulona do brata. Ron trzymał siostrę w ramionach, wiedząc, że potrzebuje teraz pociechy. Wiedział, że sam by tego potrzebował, gdyby Hermiona czuła taki ból, a on nie mógłby nic zrobić, by go powstrzymać. Hermiona mocno trzymała mamę za rękę.

Serena odgarnęła Harry'emu włosy i próbowała go uspokoić. Powiedziała do niego delikatnie:

- Harry, pomoc nadchodzi… Severus poszedł po coś, co pomoże ci zasnąć. Niedługo będzie po bólu, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.

_Ileż bólu! Na Merlina, jakim cudem on nie popada od tego w szaleństwo?_ pomyślała. _Dlaczego niewinni muszą tak cierpieć? Nie mogę pozwolić, by tak to trwało. Wiem, że Severus i pozostali już to badali, ale jestem mu winna kolejną próbę._

Severus wrócił z eliksirem i zestawem do pobierania próbek. Serena sprawnie przyłożyła pustą próbówkę do ramienia Harry'ego i rzuciła zaklęcie, które pozwoliło pobrać próbkę jego krwi. Drugą próbówkę napełniła krwią płynącą z blizny Harry'ego.

Schowała starannie próbki, wzięła Eliksir Słodkiego Snu i delikatnie uniosła głowę Harry'ego.

- Harry wypij to. To ci pomoże – powiedziała uspokajającym tonem.

Musiała powtórzyć to kilka razy, ale w końcu Harry zdołał zrozumieć o co jej chodzi i pozwolił podać sobie eliksir. Przez chwilę Serena dokładnie go obserwowała. W końcu odprężyła się, widząc jak rozluźnia się jego ciało. Sprawdziła puls i odkryła, że wrócił do normy. Jednak Harry wciąż był trupio blady. Atak wciąż trwał, ale eliksir wysłał go tam, gdzie nie czuł bólu.

Molly wyczarowała bandaże, którymi obwiązała jego głowę, a potem transmutowała kanapę w łóżko. Wszyscy milcząco zgodzili się, że nie należy przenosić Harry'ego do jego pokoju.

Przygaszona grupa wróciła do kuchni. Ginny chciała zostać ze swoim chłopakiem, ale Molly powiedziała jej, że dla dobra Harry'ego powinna jeść i nie tracić sił.

Wszyscy zasiedli przy stole i jedli w milczeniu, które w końcu przełamał Dan:

- Nie wiem za wiele o magii, ale czy ktoś mógłby mi wytłumaczyć co tu zaszło?

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i zaczął odpowiadać:

- To czego był pan światkiem to efekt ataku Voldemorta na Harry'ego. Nie wiem ile Hermiona wam powiedziała, ale zapewne domyślacie się, że w naszym świecie trwa wojna. Po jednej stronie jest Voldemort, zły czarodziej o znacznych zdolnościach, który pragnie przekształcić świat w jego pokraczną wersję, która mu odpowiada. W tym świecie mugole będą zamienieni w niewolników lub wymordowani. Po drugiej stronie są ci, którzy walczą, by go powstrzymać. Harry odgrywa w tej wojnie kluczową rolę. Jest połączony z Voldemortem przez tą bliznę na jego czole, którą otrzymał w noc, gdy jego rodzice zostali zamordowani. W zeszłym roku Voldemort użył tego połączenia, by zwabić Harry'ego w pułapkę. Harry i jego przyjaciele, w tym i wasza córka, zdołali uciec. Ale ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego zginął. Harry od tego czasu nauczył się blokować te wizje, choć ośmielam się stwierdzić, że wciąż musi radzić sobie z ogromnym poczuciem winy z powodu śmierci swojego ojca chrzestnego. Jednak choć umie blokować wizje, nie jest w stanie zablokować bólu, który Voldemort może na niego zesłać. Wielu spośród nas usiłowało znaleźć sposób, by powstrzymać ten ból, ale nikt nie odniósł sukcesu… To ciężkie brzemię dla młodego czarodzieja, a on i tak dźwiga wiele innych brzemion…

- Czyli to przez tego Voldemorta nasz dom został zaatakowany? – przerwała mu Emma. – Co mamy robić? Powinniśmy uciec z kraju?

Dumbledore uniósł dłoń.

- Pani Granger, nie ma miejsca, w które moglibyście uciec i być całkowicie bezpieczni. Jeśli Voldemort wygra, nie będzie bezpiecznego miejsca. Jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie z powodu tego kim jesteście i tego, kim jest wasza córka. Voldemort równie mocno nienawidzi mugoli, co czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. Hermiona, podobnie jak Ron i Ginny, ma swoją rolę do odegrania w tej wojnie, a bez niej nasza sprawa przepadnie. Nie wiem dokładnie jaką rolę ma odegrać każde z nich, ale to oni dają Harry'emu siłę. Harry, czy o tym wie czy nie, będzie tym, który poprowadzi nas do rozstrzygającej bitwy. Niektórzy ruszą u jego boku, inni będą walczyć poprzez odwzajemnienie miłości, którą on tak chętnie oferuje. Nie wiem jaka będzie rola Hermiony, ale możecie zapytać każdego z obecnych tu nauczycieli, a powiedzą wam, że Hermiona to jedna z najmądrzejszych czarodziejek, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkali.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem, a Dumbledore kontynuował:

- Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że każdy z nas ma swoją rolę. Remus rozmawiał ze mną na temat planów odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia waszego domu magicznymi osłonami. Gdy zostanie to zakończone, przyjdę do was i sprawdzę, czy uda mi się ulepszyć te osłony. Planujemy, by ktoś pilnował cały czas waszego domu i otrzymacie świstokliki, których będziecie mogli użyć w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Jest sporo rzeczy, które możemy zrobić, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo wam i Hermionie.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartament Snape'ów, Hogwart<strong>

Następnego dnia Serena Snape wysłała Dumbledore'owi wiadomość, że nikt ma jej nie przeszkadzać, chyba że Voldemort zaatakuje Hogwart. Uczniowie wyjechali na ferie, a ona nadrobiła już zaległości w papierkowej robocie. Teraz zamierzała skoncentrować się na swoim projekcie i poświęcić na niego resztę ferii, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Gdy zobaczyła, jaki ból cierpi Harry, poczuła się, jakby ktoś dał jej w twarz. Harry pracował wiele tygodni nad znalezieniem sposobu na usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku z ręki jej męża, a jednak nikt nie wydawał się zainteresowany, by znaleźć sposób na jego ból. Wszyscy uznali, że to coś z czym młody mężczyzna musi żyć. Ale ona nie była jednym z nich! Jeśli chłopak potrafił uratować jej męża to nie zamierzała mu pozwolić na przedłużające się cierpienie!

Weszła do swojego apartamentu i zaklęła drzwi, by rozpoznały Severusa, po czym zablokowała je dla wszystkich innych. Zdjęła szatę i weszła do biblioteki, zastanawiając się których książek będzie potrzebowała.

Po czterech godzinach Severus wrócił do apartamentu. Przez chwilę podziwiał zaklęcie żony, po czym skierował się korytarzem do salonu. Kiedy odkrył, że nikogo tam nie ma zdumiał się, ale ruszył do biblioteki. Dumbledore powiedział mu przy kolacji o dziwnej prośbie Sereny. Uznał, że dlatego nie pokazała się na posiłku w Wielkiej Sali.

Wszedł do biblioteki i uśmiechnął się na widok żony. Serena siedziała za biurkiem, otoczona pergaminem i książkami. Obie dłonie zanurzyła we włosach na skroni, za ucho włożyła pióro, a na blacie miała dwie otwarte książki. Gdy na nią patrzył, podrapała się po nosie, zostawiając na nim kreskę z atramentu.

Nagle chwyciła pióro zza ucha, zanurzyła w kałamarzu i… zamarła. Kilkukrotnie zbliżała zaostrzoną część pióra do papieru, ale nie napisała ani słowa. Warknęła, rzuciła piórem i odsunęła od siebie ze złością obie książki.

- Coś nie tak?

Serena podskoczyła i uniosła głowę. Spojrzała wściekle na męża, wstała i przeciągnęła się.

- Tak długo bez przerwy czytałam i robiłam notatki, ze nic już nie ma dla mnie sensu!

- Jadłaś coś? – spytał cicho Severus.

Westchnęła i spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

- Właściwie to nie. Skończyłam oceniać wypracowania i przygotowałam salę na początek semestru, ale spieszyłam się tak bardzo, by rozpocząć pracę, że zapomniałam zjeść.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a gdy ją ujęła, przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- To może znajdziemy ci coś do jedzenia? Wtedy będziesz mogła powiedzieć nad czym pracujesz.

Objęła go i westchnęła ponownie.

- Wydawało mi się, że to takie proste. Niemal uwarzyłam go w głowie, sprzątając loch.

Severus jęknął.

- Sereno, jesteś genialną Mistrzynią Eliksirów, ale czasami popadasz w obsesję. Czasami musisz przyznać, ze nie wszystko da się zrobić za pomocą eliksiru lub maści.

- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, żebym zarzuciła coś, co postanowiłam zrobić?

- Nie, ale to nie znaczy…

- Przecież nawet nie wiesz co próbuję zrobić! Nie mów mi, że nie da się tego zrobić, póki nie będziesz miał na tyle informacji, by kompetentnie to ocenić!

Odepchnęła go i ruszyła z powrotem w stronę biurka. Severus złapał ją od tyłu, otaczając ramionami jej talię i ponownie przyciągnął do siebie.

- Masz rację, przepraszam. Chodź, zjesz coś i powiesz mi nad czym pracujesz.

- Chodzi o maść na bliznę Harry'ego…

* * *

><p><strong>Dużo później…<strong>

Serena stała na kociołkiem wpatrując się z wściekłością w jego zawartość. Przecież miała się wygotować i skondensować! Przetarła zmęczone oczy, uniosła pergamin z instrukcjami dotyczącymi tej mikstury i jeszcze raz zaczęła je analizować.

_Chwila, już mam! Wrzuciłam za wcześnie rozgniecione pokrzywy… a sproszkowane pijawki za późno! No na miłość Merlina. Nic dziwnego, że nie wygotowało się poprawnie. Zapomniałam dodać substancję zagęszczającą!_

Zdenerwowana swoją nieporadnością zanotowała zmiany na pergaminie i ponownie go zrolowała. Przyjrzała się kociołkowi, postukała pergaminem o wargi, wzruszyła ramionami i rzuciła zaklęcie konserwujące na zwartość, po czym wygasiła ogień.

Podeszła do biurka i wrzuciła pergamin do używanego przez nią koszyka na materiały robocze. Oparła się biodrem o biurko, potarła zesztywniałe mięśnie szyi i wyjrzała za okno.

Słońce właśnie zaczynało wschodzić. Nic dziwnego, że popełniła tyle błędów. _Nie zarwałam nocy od czasu nauki do egzaminów końcowych na studiach_, pomyślała.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało delikatne chrapanie dobiegające od strony kanapy. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę, a na jej twarz wpłynął zmęczony uśmiech. Rozciągał się tam jej mąż, pogrzebany pod stosem książek i pergaminów. Jedną rękę, wciąż trzymającą pióro, położył za głową.

Odsunęła się od biurka, podeszła do niego i odkopała go. Nachyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Co… Serena? – spytał ochrypłym głosem.

- Chodź kochanie, jeśli będziesz spał długo na kanapie, to będziesz miał obolałą szyję. Idziemy do łóżka.

Serena pomogła wstać zaspanemu mężowi i wyprowadziła go z laboratorium.

Po kilku godzinach, zdecydowanie za szybko jak na jej gust, Severus obudził ją, potrząsając nią za ramię. Burknęła coś i odwróciła się od niego, ale nie zamierzał jej na to pozwolić.

- Sereno, obudź się.

Zignorowała go, nie zamierzając otwierać oczu.

- Serena?

_Nie działa, czas zmienić plan działania,_ pomyślała.

Nie otwierając oczu wyciągnęła rękę, złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła. Jeśli zdoła go skłonić, by wrócił do łóżka, przytuli się do niej i będzie mogła wrócić o spania. Gdy odsunął koc i nachylił się, by delikatnie objąć ją ramionami, pomyślała sobie: _To zawsze działa!_

Jednak jej mąż nie dołączył do niej. Zamiast tego złapał ją i bezczelnie podniósł z łóżka. Roześmiał się i przytulił ją do siebie, podczas gdy ona go przeklinała.

- Jakbyś nie wiedział, to niektórzy nie mieli okazji na drzemkę na kanapie wczoraj w nocy!

- Nie spałem aż tak długo – zaprotestował słabo.

Wydęła wargi, a on uścisnął ją lekko, pocałował w czubek głowy i postawił na podłodze. Wychodząc zawołał przez ramię:

- Kiedy stąd wyjdziesz, śniadanie będzie gotowe na stole.

Udała się do łazienki, mamrocząc niepochlebne komentarze pod adresem jego oddalających się pleców. Na Merlina, nienawidziła porannego wstawania!

Po trzydziestu minutach i dwóch kubkach mocnej herbaty niemal znów czuła się jak człowiek. Kończyła właśnie jajecznicę i tosty, gdy do pokoju wszedł Severus z pergaminem w ręce. Usiadł obok niej i rozwinął pergamin tak, by mogła go zobaczyć.

- Wiesz co to jest? – spytał.

- Owszem, pergamin – odgryzła się.

Wywrócił oczami i rozłożył rolkę na stole. Nachyliła się, by się temu przyjrzeć i zmarszczyła brwi.

- To zwój ze składnikami eliksiru i instrukcjami, którego używałam wczoraj w nocy. Jak zapewne zdążyłeś się już zorientować, nic z tego nie wyszło.

- Być może – stwierdził spokojnie. – Przeczytałaś to?

- Zeszłej nocy, tuż przed tym jak cię obudziłam. Widzisz przecież, że zapisałam moje błędy na marginesie.

Mruknął coś.

- Severusie, to nie działa.

- Uhm.

- Możesz to równie dobrze wyrzucić. Muszę zacząć od nowa.

Znów coś mruknął.

Nie przestawał dokładnie studiować pergaminu i Serenie zaczęło to działać na nerwy. Wyciągnęła rękę i spróbowała ściągnąć pergamin z blatu, ale Severus błyskawicznie jej go odebrał.

- Severus!

- Co? Jeszcze nie skończyłem czytać.

- To bzdury! Co ty chcesz tu wyczytać?

Westchnął i spojrzał na nią.

- Mówisz, że to przeczytałaś.

- Tak, zeszłej nocy. Byłam wkurzona i zmęczona. Zaczynam myśleć, że powinnam zaatakować ten problem z innej strony.

- To przeczytaj jeszcze raz, skoro już się przebudziłaś – zachęcił, wyciągając do niej pergamin.

Nie chciało jej się kłócić, więc wzięła go do ręki. Przejrzała go szybko i zmarszczyła brwi. Zaczęła od początku, tym razem czytając dokładnie.

Odsunęła krzesło, wstała i wyszła z jadalni. Weszła do laboratorium i podeszła do kociołka, a Severus następował jej na pięty. Spojrzała do niego i zauważyła jaskrawy, fioletowy kolor. Usunęła zaklęcie konserwujące i ostrożnie powąchała. Nic.

Odnowiła zaklęcie konserwujące i spojrzała na Severusa.

- Nie sądzisz chyba…?

Przerwała, przechyliła głowę na bok i spojrzała na niego.

- Nie wiem. Być może, jeśli w pergaminie nie ma pomyłek.

- Ale możemy to sprawdzić tylko, jeśli to przetestujemy. A nie możemy. To wbrew prawu.

- Chyba się trochę zapędziłaś, nie sądzisz? Najpierw musimy przetestować skutki uboczne.

Serena wywróciła oczami.

- W porządku, zrobimy to. Ale wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że, pomijając wszystkie efekty uboczne, jest tylko jeden sposób na przetestowanie tego. I to nielegalny!

Podeszłą do szafki i wyciągnęła małą butelkę. Z innej wydobyła chochlę.

Wróciła do kociołka, usunęła zaklęcie, zanurzyła chochlę w eliksirze i nalała małą dawkę do butelki. Odłożyła chochlę, odnowiła zaklęcie i odwróciła się do męża.

- Sereno, chyba ja powinienem…

- To moje dzieło. Tak więc i mój obowiązek – ucięła. Po tych słowach wypiła całą zawartość butelki i podeszłą do biurka.

Usiadła, odstawiła butelkę, przyciągnęła do siebie kilka arkuszy pergaminu i ujęła pióro w dłoń. Zanurzyła je w kałamarzu, zerknęła na zegar i zaczęła notować.

_10:12  
>Brak smaku<br>Delikatne łaskotanie z tyłu gardła przy przyjmowaniu  
>Oddech w normie<br>Puls w normie  
>Żadnych zmian na skórze<em>

Severus usiadł obok niej przy biurku. Ujął jej lewą dłoń i przyglądał jej się uważnie z troską wypisaną na twarzy. Czekali. Co pewien czas Serena dodawała kolejne notki.

_10:22  
>Żadnych zmian fizjologicznych<em>

Serena poruszyła się na krześle. Severus chwycił ją mocniej za rękę.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał niespokojnie.

- Gapisz się na mnie. Wiesz, że nie znoszę, kiedy tak robisz.

Uśmiechnął się .

- Dwie noce temu mówiłaś coś innego.

- Mógłbyś się zachowywać porządnie? Jakbyś nie wiedział, właśnie trwa eksperyment! – zganiła go ze śmiechem.

Czekali.

_10:32  
>Żadnych zmian fizjologicznych<em>

W sumie przeczekali pełną godzinę. Nie zanotowali żadnych zmian. Serena wzruszyła ramionami.

- W porządku, udowodniliśmy, że eliksir jest nieszkodliwy. Ale nie udowodniliśmy czy ma jakiekolwiek efekty.

- Masz rację. Więc teraz musimy porozmawiać z Dumbledorem – odparł Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart, cztery dni później<strong>

Poppy Pomfrey przygotowała Skrzydło Szpitalne do przeprowadzenia testu. Cały sprzęt miała pod ręką, a jeśli nie była zadowolona z tego, co miało się zdarzyć, posiadała na tyle oleju w głowie, by zatrzymać wątpliwości dla siebie. Dyrektor stał przy oknie, naradzając się z Minervą McGonagall i Kingsleyem Shackleboltem.

Dumbledore odwrócił się, słysząc że do sali wchodzą Severus i Serena. Ogniki zniknęły z jego oczu i miał ponury wyraz twarzy. Severus mocno zaciskał usta. Trzeba było to zrobić i Dumbledore o tym wiedział.

- Severusie, Sereno, zanim zaczniemy, powinniście wiedzieć, że Minerva jest tu, by sporządzić sprawozdanie z testu, a pan Shacklebolt pełni funkcję obserwatora z ramienia Ministerstwa. Amelia Bones, dyrektor PCzP*, zaaprobowała test z zastrzeżeniem, że ja będę jedynym rzucającym zaklęcie, a Severus jedynym celem. Jeśli któreś z was nie akceptuje tych warunków, test nie będzie mógł zostać przeprowadzony.

- Warunki są absolutnie do przyjęcia, dyrektorze – odrzekł Severus. Wsunął dłoń do kieszeni szaty, wydobył małą buteleczkę i odkorkował ją. Serena złapała go za drugą rękę. – Nie martw się – wyszeptał do niej, po czym wychylił zawartość buteleczki.

Oddał pustą butelkę Poppy i odwrócił się do dyrektora.

- Proszę jeszcze o kilka chwil. Dajmy eliksirowi pięć minut, by zdążył zadziałać.

Dumbledore skinął głową, a McGonagall zapisała opóźnienie.

Serena objęła swojego męża. Nienawidziła tego. Wiedziała, że to konieczne, ale to ona powinna być obiektem tego eksperymentu. Severus wycierpiał wystarczająco dużo przez te wszystkie lata, a jeśli eliksir nie zadziała… Nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć.

Severus zapowiedział, że nie pozwoli, by to ona poddała się testowi. Zagroził jej nawet, że wyrzuci cały kociołek i niech szlag trafi konsekwencje. Więc teraz przytulała się do niego z całej siły, bojąc się o jego bezpieczeństwo i wiedząc, że nie może nic z tym zrobić.

Severus nachylił się i pocałował ją w usta. Potem pchnął ją delikatnie w stronę Poppy i odwrócił się do dyrektora.

- Zaczynaj, gdy będziesz gotowy.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Shacklebolta, który skinął na znak, że można zaczynać. Popatrzył na McGonagall, a widząc jej pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, uniósł jedną brew. Westchnęła, ujęła pióro i skinęła głową.

Stanął twarzą w twarz z Severusem i spojrzał w twarz młodszemu mężczyźnie, szukając w jego oczach… no właśnie, czego? Z ciężkim sercem wydobył różdżkę.

- Crucio!

Po godzinie Severus siedział na jednym z łóżek szpitalnych i ciężko dyszał. Serena klęczała przed nim z zatroskaną miną. Posłał jej zmęczony uśmiech i odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej policzka.

- Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę – uspokoił ją. – Jestem trochę obolały, ale eliksiry Poppy poradziły sobie z największym bólem.

Położyła głowę na jego kolanie, zamknęła oczy i zadrżała.

Klątwa Cruciatus została rzucona w sumie trzy razy, co dziesięć minut. Za pierwszym i drugim razem Severus niczego nie poczuł. Jednak gdy Dumbledore rzucił trzecie zaklęcie, pół godziny po rozpoczęciu eksperymentu, Severus runął na kolana. Okazało się, że eliksir spełnia swoje zadanie, jednak jego efekt jest tymczasowy.

Niestety gdy mijało trzydzieści minut ofiara znów odczuwała wszystkie skutki klątwy. Niewątpliwie był to przełom, jednak rozwiązanie nie okazało się idealne.

Minerva metodycznie notowała cały przebieg eksperymentu. Gdy było po wszystkim skopiowała pergamin i podała kopię dla PCzP Shackleboltowi.

Po krótkiej rozmowie z Dumbledorem Shacklebolt podziękował Serenie i Severusowi za ich pracę. Wziął ze sobą instrukcję warzenia oraz próbki, które zostały dla niego przygotowane i ruszył, by poinformować o rezultacie Amelię Bones. Poppy i McGonagall opuściły pomieszczenie, dyskutując na temat efektów eliksiru.

Dumbledore usiadł na krześle przy łóżku Severusa. Wyglądał na starszego niż zwykle.

- Wybacz mi, Severusie. Wiedziałem, że trzeba to zrobić, ale nie chciałem sprawiać ci bólu.

- Nie ma o czym mówić, dyrektorze. To było konieczne, a nikomu poza tobą nie ufałem, jeśli chodzi o rzucenie tego zaklęcia.

- Poppy nalega, żebyś został tu na noc…

- Wrócę do swojego apartamentu.

- Nie sądzę…

- On tu zostanie, dyrektorze – wtrąciła się Serena, patrząc wściekle na męża, który odpowiedział jej urażonym spojrzeniem. – Severusie, wygrałeś ostatnią kłótnię. Teraz moja kolej. Zostaniesz…

- Serena…

- Zostajesz! – warknęła. – Jeśli będę musiała, to przywiążę cię do łóżka i usiądę na tobie. Nie wyjdziesz ze szpitala do jutrzejszego ranka!

Poddał się i położył się na łóżku. Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią ze złością.

- Dobrze! – warknął nadąsany.

Serena wstała, by odprowadzić uśmiechniętego dyrektora za drzwi. Mamrotała pod nosem.

- …uparty jak osioł, normalnie… dziecinny i rozpieszczony…

Gdy obróciła się do niego plecami, Severus uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i mrugnął do Dumbledore'a. Uwielbiał, kiedy jego żona się wściekała!

* * *

><p><strong>Apartament Snape'ów, ten sam wieczór<strong>

Serena zostawiła Severusa w dobrych rękach Poppy i wróciła do ich apartamentu. Eliksir okazał się pomyłką. To znaczy jasne, działał, ale nie takich efektów pragnęła.

Weszła do laboratorium i usiadła za swoim biurkiem. Z szafki wyciągnęła próbki krwi pobranej od Harry'ego i położyła je na blacie. Zebrała pergamin, pióra i atrament i zabrała się do roboty.

Kilkoma machnięciami różdżki zawiesiła nad każdą próbką zaklęcie mikroskopowe. _Widzę lekką różnicę w kolorze. Dziwne, niczego takiego nie powinno tu być._

Wyregulowała zaklęcie, by zapewnić sobie większy stopień powiększenia i zbadać próbki na poziomie komórkowym. _Ciekawe. Próbka z jego ramienia wygląda normalnie. Ale próbka z blizny ma znacznie grubszą ścianę komórkową. Dlaczego?_

Przyciągnęła do siebie pergamin, ujęła pióro i zanotowała swoje spostrzeżenie. Odchyliła się na krześle, potarła nos i spojrzała ze złością na powiększone próbki. _Skąd ta różnica? _zastawiała się. _No dawaj, kobieto. Myśl!_

Wstała, podeszła do regału z książkami i przejrzała tytuły kolejnych tomów. W końcu znalazła to, czego szukała, wyciągnęła książkę i wróciła do biurka. Położyła dłoń na okładce i zamknęła oczy.

_Uznaje się to za prymitywną formę magii_, pomyślała. _Ale już wcześniej podziałało to w jego przypadku. Merlin jeden wie, że wśród czarodziejów jest mnóstwo aroganckich typów, którzy raczej spojrzą na wszystko z pogardą, niż przeprowadzą rzetelną analizę faktów…_

Otworzyła książkę i zabrała się do pracy.

* * *

><p><strong>Myśloodsiewnia<strong>

Wszystko szło dobrze. Molly była w siódmym niebie. Harry poinstruował budowlańców, żeby odbudowali salon i kuchnię według jej wskazówek. Molly spędzała pół dnia na Grimmauld Place, a pół w Norze, nadzorując budowę. Co prawda Nora nie miała być gotowa, nim dzieci będą musiały wrócić do Hogwartu, ale i tak remont skończy się szybciej niż początkowo oczekiwała.

Molly, Ginny i Hermiona wspólnie zaprojektowały nową kuchnię. Harry nie był do końca pewny, ale wydawało mu się, że Molly planuje znacznie większą kuchnię niż ta, która była w Norze wcześniej. Podejrzewał, że Molly planuje tak wielką kuchnię, by wykarmić wszystkie wnuki, których się spodziewała, a ta myśl przyprawiała go o lekką panikę.

Na Grimmauld Place było tego dnia tak mało ludzi, że Harry uznał to za dobry moment, by wypróbować myśloodsiewnię. Przeczytał uważnie krótką instrukcję i postawił myśloodsiewnię na stoliku w swoim pokoju. Zgodnie z tym co wyczytał, różdżka miała zadziałać jak magnes, wyciągając kopię wspomnienia do złożenia w myśloodsiewni. Instrukcja wyjaśniała, jak można zatrzymać wspomnienie lub cofnąć do określonego miejsca. Opisywała też, jak mógł się przechadzać po wspomnieniu, obserwować je z różnych kątów i perspektyw, co było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował.

Harry wyciągnął potrzebne mu wspomnienie i złożył je w myśloodsiewni. Potem aktywował ją bezróżdżkowo i poczuł jak jego świadomość jest wsysana.

„_frunie nad miasteczkiem Hogsmeade. W dole ujrzał mnóstwo płonących budynków, niektóre nawet się zawaliły. Ulice były zaścielone ciałami."_

Harry zatrzymał wspomnienie. Choć zaczął analizę z lotu ptaka, poczuł, że ziemia go przyciąga. Wylądował delikatnie, nie czując bólu. Stał przed Gladragiem, budynek zawalił się, a jego pozostałości płonęły. Sąsiedni budynek, Zonko, również się palił. Wiele domów wyglądało na uszkodzone.

Ruszył ulicą w stronę stacji kolejowej. Widział wiele ciał. Niektóre wyglądały, jakby ci ludzie wciąż żyli, inni ewidentnie byli martwi. Widział wiele twarzy, których nie rozpoznawał, jednak tu i tam widział członka Zakonu. Mundungus wyglądał na umierającego, może już nie żył i… TONKS!

Siedziała oparta o częściowo zawalony mur Miodowego Królestwa. Miała zamknięte oczy, a rana na jej czole obficie krwawiła. Odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że jest jedynie nieprzytomna, ale żyje.

W końcu zauważył coś, czego desperacko szukał. Był to plakat za jedną z nieuszkodzonych szyb Miodowego Królestwa, który głosił: „PROMOCJA! OD 15 MAJA DO KOŃCA MIESIĄCA CZEKOLADOWE ŻABY ZA PÓŁ CENY!"

_Tak więc atak będzie miał miejsce gdzieś między 15 i 31 maja. Może uda mi się to doprecyzować_, pomyślał.

Kontynuował swoje poszukiwania, ale wstrząsał nim widok kolejnych ofiar. Kobiety, dzieci, nikogo nie oszczędzono. W pewnej chwili pomyślał, że może znalazł lepszą datę, gdy dojrzał pomiętą stronę tytułową Proroka Codziennego leżącą na ulicy, ale ten numer był z kwietnia, zdecydowanie nieaktualny. W końcu poddał się i porzucił wspomnienie.

_To były przydatne informacje. Przynajmniej mam jakiś zakres czasowy. Chociaż szkoda, że nie udało mi się go określić precyzyjniej_, pomyślał.

Harry ponownie przekartkował instrukcję myśloodsiewni i dostrzegł fragment na temat odzyskiwania utraconych wspomnień. Zastanawiał się, czy da się odzyskać wspomnienia z wczesnego dzieciństwa. Czuł rosnące podniecenie. Może będzie mógł zobaczyć mamę i tatę?

Nagle jego wisiorek drgnął ostrzegawczo. Harry zamarł na moment. Przecież jego rodzice nie mieli chyba nic przeciwko, by Harry ich zobaczył? Młody czarodziej ostrożnie wyciągnął następne wspomnienie, by złożyć je w myśloodsiewni.

Wszedł do wspomnienia i zamarł wstrząśnięty. Poczuł się otępiały i zagubiony. Próbował uciec, ale nie zdołał. Mógł tylko stać w milczeniu i obserwować bezsilnie rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.

_Mały Harry wyglądał na osiem lat. Spał na materacu z łóżeczka dziecięcego, który był dla niego zdecydowanie za krótki. W komórce było ciemno, a jedyne światło dobiegało ze szpary pod drzwiami. Nagle komórkę zalało światło. Ciocia Petunia wsadziła rękę do środka i ściągnęła Harry'ego z jego legowiska._

_- Wstawaj, dziwaku! Wstawaj i bierz się za śniadanie, zanim obudzi się twój wujek! – wrzasnęła na niego. Harry wybiegł z komórki, ledwo unikając kopniaka w zadek._

_Popędził do kuchni i zaczął szykować śniadanie. W pewnym momencie Petunia uznała, że pracuje za wolno, więc uderzył go w głowę. Trafił twarzą w blat kuchenny. Jego warga pękła i zaczęła krwawić…_

Molly, Ginny i Hermiona wróciły z wyprawy do Nory i chciały opowiedzieć Harry'emu o nowym luksusowym kotle do gotowania w rozmiarze rodzinnym, który zainstalowała firma budowlana. Gdy podeszły do drzwi od pokoju Harry'ego, usłyszały dziwny dźwięk. Zerknęły po sobie z troską i otworzyły drzwi, myśląc, że to kolejny atak Voldemorta.

Hary siedział na krześle. Na stole przed nim leżała myśloodsiewnia. Wyświetlała nad powierzchnią ten sam obraz co w umyśle Harry'ego. Oczy Harry'ego były zamglone, a jego umysł nie potrafił wyrwać się z tej wizji. Trzy kobiety zamarły wstrząśnięte, wpatrując się w obraz nad myśloodsiewnią.

_Harry wyglądał na ośmio- lub dziewięciolatka. Jedno oko zamknęło się od opuchlizny, a z wargi ciekła mu krew. Nie miał na sobie góry od ubrania, więc wyraźnie było widać siniaki zrobione pasem, niektóre nowe, niektóre sprzed kilku dni. Ostrożnie odłożył na półkę swoje okulary._

_Mały Harry wczołgał się na posłanie. Poruszał się powoli i sprawiało mu to wyraźny ból. Naciągnął zniszczony koc na swoje drobne ciałko i zapłakał:_

_- Mamo… tato… czemu mnie zostawiliście? Czy nie mogę być z wami? Proszę… Obiecuję, będę grzeczny i nie będę jadł zbyt dużo…_

_Łkając cicho ukołysał się do snu, dygocząc przejmującym zimnie._

Obraz zniknął.

W tej chwili myśloodsiewnia wypuściła Harry'ego, który odchylił się i spoglądał w przestrzeń nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Zwinął się w kłębek. Było to tym bardziej przerażające, że nie wydawał z siebie absolutnie żadnego dźwięku. Po prostu siedział tam, trzęsąc się i nie widząc nikogo innego.

Molly zerknęła na dwie młodsze kobiety. Obie miały łzy w oczach i przytulały się nawzajem, przerażone tym, czego były świadkami. Obie znały pewne szczegóły z życia Harry'ego zanim przybył do Hogwartu, ale ta wizja przydała im niesamowitej realności. Teraz to nie była jakaś opowieść z drugiej ręki, ale brutalna prawda. A widok dziecka, który modli się, by dołączyć do swoich zmarłych rodziców… błaga ich o to?

- Hermiono, może pójdziesz na jakiś czas z Ginny do twoich rodziców? – zaproponowała Molly stłumionym głosem. – Harry będzie was później potrzebował, ale na razie lepiej bym się sama z tym uporała.

Obie młode kobiety pokiwały głowami i cicho wyszło z pokoju. Molly zajęła się Harrym, który wciąż był nieświadomy jej obecności. Podeszła do niego i próbowała go dotknąć, ale Harry odsunął się od niej gwałtownie, jakby spodziewał się uderzenia.

Molly skrzywiła się. Nigdy żadne z jej dzieci nie odsuwało się od niej w ten sposób. Ale z drugiej strony żadne z jej dzieci nie doświadczyło czegoś takiego. Uklęknęła przed Harrym i przemówiła do niego delikatnie:

- Harry… Harry, kochanie, to ja, Molly… wróć do nas, skarbie…

Powoli oczy Harry'ego spoczęły na jej twarzy. Widziała w nich ból, który ta wizja wydobyła na wierzch. Jego normalnie ostre spojrzenie przytępiła rozpacz.

- Czy wy mnie też zostawicie? - spytał szeptem. – Moi rodzice mnie zostawili. Syriusz też. Dlaczego każdy kogo kocham odchodzi?

Pytanie złamało Molly serce. To było sedno jego strachu. Obawiał się, że ci, których kocha, zostawią go. Pogłaskała go delikatnie po policzku, tak jak potrafi tylko matka i poczuła, że z jej oczu spływają łzy.

- Nie kochanie, my cię nigdy nie zostawimy. jesteś teraz naszą rodziną i nigdy cię nie zostawimy.

Harry wyciągnął do niej ręce. Przytuliła go i oboje się rozpłakali. Płakał za rodzicami, których nigdy nie miał okazji poznać. Molly płakała, przeklinając los, który potrafił być tak okrutny wobec dziecka.

Przytulała go, póki nie wypłakał wszystkich łez. Zaprowadziła go do łóżka, odgarnęła włosy z czoła i mówiła do niego uspokajającym tonem, póki nie odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza. Spojrzała na jego nieruchome ciało i zapłakała gorzkimi łzami nad losem tego chłopca… jej syna… który nie miał szans na prawdziwe dzieciństwo.

Wkrótce potem zeszła do kuchni i popatrzyła po kolei na zgromadzone tam osoby. Wszyscy spoglądali na nią ponuro. Ron i Artur wyglądali, jakby chcieli komuś przywalić. Remus mocno trzymał Tonks za rękę. Oboje byli wściekli. Ginny wtulała się w bok Artura, a Hermiona trzymała matkę za rękę. Emma i Dan wyglądali na niemal równie poruszonych jak dziewczęta. Molly pierwsza przerwała ciszę:

- Chyba nie ma tu co ukrywać. Harry śpi i pewnie nie obudzi się przez kilka godzin. Ten płacz wyczerpał biedaka. Ale pewnie zejdzie na kolację.

Ron podszedł do mamy i spojrzał na nią uważnie. Molly z zaskoczeniem zorientowała się, jak wysoki jest jej najmłodszy syn. Ron położył jej jedną rękę na ramieniu i powiedział cicho:

- Mamo, przykro mi z powodu tego, przez co przechodzi Harry, ale muszę powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że jesteś moją mamą. Bycie ubogim nie jest fajne, ale bycie niekochanym jest jeszcze gorsze. Jeśli ktokolwiek może pomóc Harry'emu to jesteś to ty i nasza rodzina.

Molly mocno przytuliła syna, a Hermiona i Artur popatrzyli na nich z aprobatą.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwart, około południa<strong>

Severus wszedł do apartamentu wściekły na Dumbledore'a. Nie wystarczyło, że musiał spędzić noc w szpitalu, gdzie Poppy nieustannie nad nim wisiała. Rano wrócił Shacklebolt z setką pytań na temat eksperymentu. Gdy tylko wyszedł, dyrektor nalegał, by zjedli razem lunch i porozmawiali na temat eliksiru oraz jego znaczenia dla ich strony konfliktu.

_A jeśli ten gość jeszcze raz zaproponuje mi cytrynowego dropsa to nie ręczę za siebie!_ pomyślał z wściekłością, trzaskając drzwiami i maszerując energicznie do salonu.

- Severus? To ty? – zawołała Serena z laboratorium.

- A kto inny, kobieto? Jeszcze nie zdjęłaś tego zaklęcia z drzwi! – odkrzyknął ze złością.

Zrzucił szatę i zamierzał wziąć zasłużony gorący prysznic, ale przechwyciła go Serena. Wybiegła z laboratorium i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Jęknął, gdy w niego wpadła i zrobił wściekłą minę, ale odruchowo otoczył ją ramionami.

- Co się stało? – spytał.

- Nic. Jak się czujesz?

- W porządku. Było w porządku wczoraj, jest w porządku dzisiaj.

Odchyliła się lekko, spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi.

- No proszę jaki ty marudny. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

- Nie jestem zmęczony tylko wkurzony. Wróciłbym wcześniej, ale Poppy…

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

- Tak! W końcu Poppy mnie wypuściła, prawda? Ale Shacklebolt przylazł z pytaniami, a potem dopadł mnie Dumbledore i jego pieprzone cytrynowe dropsy…

- Dobrze, że się lepiej czujesz – przerwała mu. – Chcę ci coś pokazać!

Złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę laboratorium.

- Sereno, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym wziąć najpierw prysznic – zaprotestował zirytowany.

- To może poczekać. Musisz to zobaczyć.

Gdy weszli do laboratorium Severus stanął jak wryty, a że Serena ciągnęła go za rękę, także i ją zatrzymało nagłe szarpnięcie. Co do diabła? Laboratorium wyglądało, jakby spustoszył je tajfun! Porozbijane butelki i podarty pergamin zaściełały podłogę. Biurko pokrywały książki i notatki, a… Czy to był stopiony kociołek?

- Serena? – wyjąkał. – Co na miłość…?

- Wiem, że to bajzel. Posprzątam później. Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz…

- Posprzątasz później? Przecież ty się tak nie zachowujesz! Nie można nic dobrze uwarzyć na śmietniku! Co ty sobie do cholery myślałaś?

- Znalazłam klucz. Był tuż przed naszym nosem, cały ten czas, a my go przegapiliśmy!

- Klucz? O czym ty bredzisz, kobieto? Laboratorium wygląda, jakby odbyła się tu bitwa z całymi siłami Voldemorta. Albo co gorsza pracował tu Neville Longbottom!

Severus podszedł do szafek i zaczął sprzątać z wściekłą miną.

- Nie pojmuję, jak możesz tu pracować. To najbardziej…

- Posłuchaj mnie! – warknęła sfrustrowana Serena. Gdy Severus obrócił się gwałtownie w jej stronę, wywróciła oczami. – Zaczęłam pracować wieczorem nad maścią na bliznę Harry'ego – wyjaśniła.

- Sereno, wiele osób pracowało nad tym przez ostatnie sześć lat, łącznie ze mną. Nikt nie znalazł…

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ I SŁUCHAJ! – ryknęła, rzucając z całej siły pustą butelką w ścianę. Severus poczuł jak opada mu szczęka. _Co jest grane, do…_

- Nie jestem twoim uczniem, którego możesz zastraszać i pouczać, ty durny facecie! Masz tu stać i grzecznie słuchać, albo naprawdę, Filtch będzie zeskrobywał to co z ciebie zostanie ze wszystkich kątów laboratorium!

Zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pomieszczeniu, a Severus mądrze się nie odzywał. _To chyba jej latynoski temperament_, pomyślał. _Albo jest w ciąży… Drogi Merlinie! _Spojrzał niepewnie na żonę, która zaczęła mówić:

- Wszystkie te bzdury, które czarodzieje czystej krwi rozpowiadają o słabej prymitywnej magii sprawiały, że wszystkie badania nad blizną Harry'ego nie miały sensu. Nikt nie zamierzał spojrzeć na problem na poziomie jego krwi.

- Sereno, nie rozumiem…

- Magia krwi! Magia krwi chroni tego chłopaka od lat!

- Nie sądzę… - zaczął, ale urwał, widząc jak unosi w jego stronę kolejną pustą butelkę.

- Przez niemal szesnaście lat ten chłopak był pod ochroną magii krwi. To nie była tylko krew jego ciotki, ale także jego matki! Ta sama, która płynie w jego żyłach! Patrz – wskazała na powiększone próbki na biurku. – Ta próbka jest z jego prawego ramienia. Ta po lewej jest z jego blizny. Nie widzisz tego?

Zmarszczył brwi i przysunął się bliżej do obrazów. Były różnice… Drobne co prawda, ale zdecydowane różnice między próbkami. _Grubsza ściana komórkowa… jeśli by to połączyć…_

Powoli obrócił się, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na żonę.

- Ale to by oznaczało…

- Tak! Nawet gdybym nie pomyliła się przy eliksirze i tak by nie zadziałał, bo brakowałoby kluczowego składnika! Eliksir, oczywiści uwarzony poprawnie, to podstawa. Ale to magia krwi jest kluczowa.

Podeszłą do stygnącego kociołka w pobliżu biurka i przywołała męża.

- Oczywiście muszę to jeszcze wypróbować, ale chyba mi się udało.

Severus zajrzał do środka i ujrzał zastygniętą, przezroczystą substancję. Gdy wyciągnął rękę, by nabrać jej na palec, Serena uderzyła go w dłoń.

- No i komu potrzeba pouczania, panie profesorze? – spytała. Wzięła sterylny wacik i pobrała nieco maści, którą mu podała. – Oczywiście nie zadziała na ciebie ani na nikogo innego. Jest zaprojektowana tylko dla Harry'ego.

Dokładne przyjrzenie się wacikowi nie ujawniło niczego nowego. Severus spojrzał zdumiony na żonę i spytał:

- Ale jak?

- Krew oczywiście. Jedna kropla niezmienionej krwi z mocą poświęcenia jego matki i jedna kropla krwi zmienionej przez jego więź z Voldemortem dodane do bazowego eliksiru. Jest bezużyteczna dla innych z powodu magii krwi, ale ma ciekawy efekt uboczny.

Zabrała mu wacik i przetarła nim po wierzchu dłoni mówiąc:

- Odczyn Ph decyduje o zmianie koloru. U mnie jest to czerwony – na ich oczach posmarowany obszar zrobił się brązowy. Spojrzała mu psotnie w oczy. – Ma pan ochotę na opaleniznę, profesorze Snape?

Roześmiała się, widząc jego wstrząśniętą minę i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

- Chyba to zrobiłam. Musimy to jeszcze przetestować, ale jestem pewna, że to zadziała – powiedziała. Odsunęła się lekko, położyła mu rękę na policzku i kontynuowała: - Nie mogłam po prostu już patrzeć, jak on cierpi. W swoim krótkim życiu Harry przeszedł tak wiele. Usunął twój Mroczny Znak, odciął cię od bólu wywoływanego przez Voldemorta. Musiałam coś zrobić.

Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i przebiegł przez niego dreszcz radości. Dać coś chłopakowi, który dał im wszystko? Niesamowite! Otoczył ją ramionami, poderwał w górę i okręcił, śmiejąc się z jej zaskoczonych pisków. Gdy opuścił ją na ziemię, spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku.

- Zdaje się, że mówiłeś coś o prysznicu? Na Merlina, mi też by się przydał!

Widząc jego pytające spojrzenie złapała go za rękę i z podekscytowaną miną poprowadziła do łazienki.

* * *

><p><strong>Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów<strong>

George i Fred otworzyli sklep nieco wcześniej. Przez ostatni tydzień nic się nie stało, więc uznali, że już po wojnie na psoty. Fred odebrał poranną dostawę surowców i niecierpliwie zaczął przeglądać pudła. Mieli pomysł na nowy produkt i obaj aż palili się, by rozpocząć nad nim pracę.

Fred spojrzał niepewnie na jeden karton. Był nieco za lekki, ale pochodził od właściwego dostawcy. _Może część dostawy była wadliwa i doślą resztę później_, pomyślał.

Podszedł do George'a, który pracował za ladą i wyjął nożyk do papieru. Otwierania magicznych substancji przy pomocy magii nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Już dawno się tego nauczyli. Pozbycie się tych piór zajęło im wtedy wiele dni!

Rozciął taśmę zabezpieczającą, uchylił wieko i zamarł. George zajrzał mu przez ramię i również stanął jak słup soli, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze.

Istota w pudle była naprawdę paskudna. Miała długie, giętkie uszy i biały, puchaty ogonek. Ale tam kończyły się podobieństwa. Stwór pomachał skórzanymi skrzydłami i spojrzał wściekle na dwóch mężczyzn jarzącymi się na czerwono oczami.

- To k… k… królikonietoperz! – wyjąkał George. – One są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne!

- To chyba zależy czy to królikonietoperz amerykański czy azjatycki – odparł szeptem Fred.

- A wiesz który to?

- Oczywiście, że nie… pamiętaj, że zwialiśmy ze szkoły na naszym pierwszym roku kursów owutemowych*. Hagrid do tego czasu jeszcze nie doszedł do królikonietoperzy. Nawet nie pamiętam, który z nich jest zabójczy.

Obaj zrobili powoli krok w tył. Królikonietoperz wyskoczył z pudełka i zaczął latać po sklepie. Obaj mężczyźni wyszarpnęli różdżki i jednocześnie krzyknęli:

- STUPEFY!

Królikonietoperz zamarł w locie, a w sklepie rozległ się tajemniczy głos:

- OJ, OJ, CHŁOPCY, TO NIE BYŁO ZA MĄDRE!

- HUNCWOCI PANUJĄ, WEASLEYE DOŁUJĄ!

- OCZEKUJEMY WASZEJ FORMALNEJ KAPITULACJI!

Królikonietoperz zniknął w czarnej chmurze i dał się słyszeć odgłos grzmotu. Chmurę rozświetliły setki błyskawic. Z każdym błyskiem z chmury wylatywał nowy królikonietoperz. Były wszędzie!

Fred i George starali się uciec ze sklepu, ale za każdym razem gdy próbowali, stworzenia zbijały się w chmurę i odganiały ich od drzwi. W końcu ukryli się pod ladą.

Przez szelest skrzydeł setek królikonietoperzy przebił się dzwonek oznaczający przybycie klienta.

- Hej, Fred… Ej, co to jest?

Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie z ulgą. BYLI URATOWANI! Tonks była aurorem! Ocali ich.

Unieśli się zza lady w samą porę, by ujrzeć, jak Tonks unosi różdżkę. Zaczęli krzyczeć, usiłując ją powstrzymać, ale było za późno. Tonks zdołała potraktować zaklęciem pięć królikonietoperzy na raz. Ukrywając uśmiech wypadła za drzwi, a przerażeni bliźniacy usłyszeli pięć głosów mówiących:

- OJ, OJ, CHŁOPCY, NICZEGO SIĘ NIE NAUCZYLIŚCIE PIERWSZYM RAZEM?

- HUNCWOCI PANUJĄ, WEASLEYE DOŁUJĄ!

- WCIĄŻ OCZEKUJEMY WASZEJ FORMALNEJ KAPITULACJI!

Przed Czarodziejskimi Dowcipami Weasleyów zebrał się mały tłumek, pękający ze śmiechu na widok zamieszania w środku.

Tonks podeszłą z szerokim uśmiechem do Remusa, Ginny i Harry'ego. Zachichotała i powiedziała:

- Koniec…

- … psot – odpowiedziała cała trójka jednocześnie, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Obie pary skończyły już zakupy, więc pękając ze śmiechu udali się do lodziarni, gdzie byli umówieni z Ronem i Hermioną.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place<strong>

Remus i Molly siedzieli przy stole spokojnie popijając herbatę. Właśnie odprowadzili dzieciaki na Ekspres Hogwart i mieli czas, by się odprężyć.

Nagle drzwi stanęły otworem i do pokoju wpadli Fred i George Weasleyowie. Zauważyli Remusa, podbiegli do niego i padli na kolana.

- Remusie, nasz łaskawy przyjacielu…

- Musisz się skontaktować…

- …z twoimi przyjaciółmi Huncwotami…

- …powiedz im, ze kapitulujemy…

- …kłaniamy się ich splendorowi…

- …pocałujemy ziemię, po której chodzą…

- …poliżemy ich buty…

- …potrzymamy płaszcze…

- …WSZYSTKO CO ZECHCĄ, ale poddajemy się!

Remus popatrzył na nich surowo, ale w końcu skinął głową i powiedział, że przekaże wiadomość.

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek:<strong>

**PCzP – **Amelia Bones kieruje Departamentem Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa (ang. Department of Magical Law Enforcement). Autor posługuje się skrótem MLE, więc spolszczam go na PCzP.

**Owutemy Freda i George'a** – oczywiście autor się tu pomylił, bo Fred i George rzucili szkołę na ostatnim roku, a nie na szóstym, ale to nie moje opowiadanie, więc nie będę tego zmieniał ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>Odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, które się pojawiły._

_Wiem, ze niektórzy są zawiedzeni, że Harry nie użył magii, by naprawić Norę, ale wynajęcie firmy remontowej dało Molly mnóstwo frajdy. A Molly potrzebuje trochę frajdy, prawda? No na miłość Merlina, dajcie się kobiecie trochę pobawić, dobra?_

_Skrzydło i doktor Granger: wydawało mi się, że wszystko jasne. Skrzydło zobaczył, że Dan jest śmiertelnie chory i ukrywa to przed córką. To taki mały wątek poboczny, który dorzuciłem, bo mi pasował, ale najwyraźniej nie było to wystarczająco oczywiste._

_Trening Harry'ego i AD: w normalnej organizacji wojskowej generał nie musi być ciągle obecny przy treningu żołnierzy. Praca z kryształami oraz nauka kontroli mocy ze Snapem zajmuje Harry'emu dużo czasu. Harry musi polegać na swoich najbliższych przyjaciołach, rdzeniu AD, grupie dowodzenia, którzy prowadzą treningi, gdy on nie może przyjść na spotkanie. Ale wciąż przychodzi na nie w miarę możliwości i trenuje indywidualnie. Ale nie opisuję tego, bo ile razy musimy widzieć takie treningi? Zapewniam was, że w najbliższych rozdziałach będzie więcej jednego i drugiego. _

_Związek Harry'ego i Ginny: jeśli o mnie chodzi nie widzę sensu w dodawaniu tam jakiś kłótni. Oczywiście, dojdzie między nimi do pewnych tarć, zwłaszcza przy końcu tej historii oraz w sequelu. Możecie się też spodziewać ciężkich chwil dla Ginny, gdy zorientuje się , że Harry wciąż nie wierzy zwycięstwo. A poza tym sama ma wątpliwości, bo jeśli Harry przegra z Voldemortem, nigdy nie zdołają się pobrać. Pamiętajcie, że Ginny ma tendencję do wściekania się na Harry'ego, gdy uzna, że to niezbędne. DZIĘKI BOGU MOJA ŻONA NIE JEST RUDOWŁOSA!_

_Moc: omawiałem to już wcześniej, ale powtórzę. Harry i Voldemort będą sobie równi jeśli chodzi o magiczną energię, gdy przyjdzie im się zmierzyć. „Moc" z przepowiedni to nie musi być jakaś wyjątkowa zdolność. Widzieliśmy od czasu do czasu, jak Harry używa swojej mocy._

_A Harry i Dumbledore pogadają sobie w następnym rozdziale._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Tradycyjnie dzięki dla tych wszystkich, którzy czytają i zostawiają recenzje po każdym rozdziale!_

_Cieszę się tym bardziej, że „To oznacza wojnę" i „By wzlecieć ponownie" przekroczyły 50 tys. odsłon! Dzięki, dzięki i jeszcze raz dzięki!_

_Jeśli jeszcze ich nie czytaliście, to polecam, są w moim profilu, obie skończone. Pierwsza z nich to absolutny klasyk fanficów, historia z szóstego roku, pełna humoru i szalonych pomysłów._

_Druga dzieje się kilka lat po Hogwarcie i jest opowieścią AU, w której Harry na żądanie braci Weasleyów odizolował się od Ginny, która jest uzdrowicielką. Jednak ich drogi niespodziewanie się krzyżują, gdy Harry zapada na ciężką chorobę…_


	10. Czas ataków

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Mam prawo powiedzieć, że nie jestem właścicielem Harry'ego Pottera ani całego świata HP, a wszystko co powiem może zostać użyte przeciwko mnie w Wizengamocie. Nie jestem JK Rowling, ani żadnym superbohaterem. Chociaż kiedyś wyleciałem z okna na drugim piętrze. Dość bolesne doświadczenie, które zdecydowanie odradzam._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10 – Czas ataków<strong>

**Powrót do Hogwartu**

Powrotna jazda pociągiem okazała się zadziwiająco nudna. Ku rozczarowaniu Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół nawet Malfoy nie złożył im zwyczajowej wizyty. Jasne, Malfoy był dupkiem i idiotą, ale jego tradycyjne odwiedziny zawsze jakoś urozmaicały podróż.

W pewnym momencie Ron zapytał Harry'ego czy nie ma ochoty rozegrać z nim partii czarodziejskich szachów. Harry odparł, że ma pomysł na coś ciekawszego. Twarz Rona rozjaśnił uśmiech i pokiwał z ochotą głową. Trącił Neville'a w ramię. Trójka młodych mężczyzn wymieniła spojrzenie w całkowicie bezgłośnej, pierwotnej samczej komunikacji, która jednak była dla nich całkowicie jasna. Dziewczyny, pogrążone w lekturze, były zupełnie nieświadome nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa. Na jakiś niewidoczny sygnał każdy z mężczyzn wyrwał książkę z rąk swojej dziewczyny i zaczął ją całować. Dziewczyny były zupełnie zaskoczone. Hermiona próbowała nawet przez moment protestować, ale Ron sprawnie ją uciszył. Ginny błyskawicznie przeniosła się na kolana do Harry'ego. Wkrótce pozostałe dwie dziewczyny przesiadły się na kolana swoich chłopaków.

Od drzwi dobiegł cichy chichot, choć nikogo nie było widać… Harry na moment oderwał się od Ginny i powiedział:

- Nie teraz, ciotuniu… Jesteśmy zajęci!

Machnięciem ręki zamknął drzwi i zaciągnął zasłony. Błyskawicznie wrócił do swojej wyjątkowej rudowłosej czarownicy, myśląc: _To znacznie lepsze niż wizyta Malfoya!_

Nie usłyszał syku za drzwiami:

- Nie nazywaj mnie ciotunią!

Tak naprawdę pragnął z całego serca, by pozostali opuścili przedział, by mógł w nim zostać sam na sam z Ginny. Robiła z nim takie rzeczy, które poważnie testowały jego wytrzymałość. Byłaby naprawdę szczęśliwa, gdyby wiedziała, jak bardzo go rozpala!

Po kilku godzinach dotarli do Hogwartu. Chłopcy wyglądali na oszołomionych, a dziewczęta uśmiechały się z dumą.

Gdy uczniowie kończyli wieczorny posiłek, profesor Serena Snape podeszła do Harry'ego i Ginny i spytała czy może dołączyć do nich na chwilę przy stole Gryffindoru. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc ich zaskoczone spojrzenia. Nie zdarzało się, by nauczyciel dosiadał się do uczniowskiego stołu!

Harry otrząsnął się trochę szybciej niż pozostali i wymamrotał:

- Eee… jasne, zapraszamy, pani profesor!

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, widząc jak się speszył, ale usiadła przy nich i postanowiła przejść od razu do rzeczy.

- Harry, nie chcę, żebyś wiązał z tym zbyt wielkie nadzieje, ale przygotowałam maść, która, jeśli się nie pomyliłam, powinna zablokować większość bólu pochodzącego z twojej blizny. Niestety nie miałam jak tego przetestować, póki nie wróciłeś. Ta maść jest stworzona na bazie twojej krwi, więc nie zadziała dla nikogo innego. Dla pewności zrobiłam wystarczająco dużo, by starczyło ci na kilka lat. Nakładasz to bezpośrednio na bliznę i obszar wokół niej. Nie jestem pewna jak długo będzie działać, więc na razie rób to dwa razy na dobę. Pamiętaj, jeśli się wykąpiesz, będziesz musiał nałożyć ją ponownie.

Harry wpatrywał się w mały słoiczek w jej dłoni, jakby był wypełniony klejnotami. Drżącymi rękami wziął od niej maść. Ujęła go delikatnie pod brodę i uniosła jego głowę, by móc mu spojrzeć w oczy.

- Harry – odezwała się delikatnie. – To może nie zadziałać, albo nie zablokować całego bólu. Pamiętaj o tym podczas testów, dobrze? Jeśli będziesz miał jakieś problemy, albo to nie zadziała, daj mi znać najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe.

Reszta grupy gapiła się na nich, przenosząc spojrzenie to na Harry'ego, to na maść, to na profesor Snape. W końcu Harry przerwał ciszę.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor – wyszeptał.

* * *

><p><strong>Biuro dyrektora, Hogwart, później tego samego wieczoru<strong>

Było późno. Albus Dumbledore siedział przy biurku przeglądając raporty członków Zakonu. Nagle Fawkes wydał z siebie trel oznaczający nadchodzącego gościa. Dumbledore nie spodziewał się nikogo, a Fiuu pozostawało niewzruszone. Oparł się wygodnie i czekał.

Nagle zobaczył kulę płomieni, w której pojawił się Skrzydło, który zatrzepotał kilka razy skrzydłami i zmienił się w Harry'ego.

- Harry, miałem nadzieję, że będziemy mieli chwilę na rozmowę – przywitał go dyrektor. – Twoja metoda przybycia tutaj jest co najmniej tak niekonwencjonalna jak reszta twoich zdolności. Usiądź proszę. Może poczęstujesz się cytrynowym dropsem?

Harry odmówił poczęstunku i usiadł na fotelu stojącym przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a. Po chwili zastanowienia przemówił:

- Panie profesorze, wiem, że nie jesteśmy zgodni w pewnych kwestiach i pewnie nigdy już nie wrócimy do takich relacji, jakie mieliśmy kiedyś. Ale uważam, że udało nam się zbudować wystarczająco silne więzy na gruncie wspólnej pracy, byśmy musieli otwarcie porozmawiać.

Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który skinął głową w niemej prośbie o kontynuowanie wypowiedzi.

- Nie powiem, by wszystko między nami było naprawione, ale jestem skłonny ujawnić pewne rzeczy, które do tej pory trzymałem przed panem ukryte. Proszę pamiętać, że nie ujawnię wszystkiego. Rezerwują sobie prawo do utrzymania pewnych kwestii w tajemnicy. W związku z tym jestem gotów sprzymierzyć się z panem w walce o wspólną sprawę, jeśli zaakceptuje pan moje warunki.

Dumbledore uniósł pytająco brew.

- Jutro wieczorem chcę ujawnić przed panem pewne kwestie w Pokoju Życzeń. Chciałbym również, by byli przy tym obecni państwo Snape, profesor McGonagall, Ron i Ginny Weasley oraz Hermiona Granger. Moi przyjaciele byli przy tym od początku i wiedzą wiele z tego, co zamierzam panu powiedzieć i pokazać. Jednak inne rzeczy zobaczą po raz pierwszy. Chciałbym, by byli tam państwo Snape, ponieważ im ufam, podobnie jak profesor McGonagall i, jak mam nadzieję, mogę zaufać panu. Dodatkowo chciałbym ujawnić panu co wiem o zbliżającym się punkcie kulminacyjnym. Mogą wydarzyć się rzeczy, które wpłyną na uczniów i ich oceny. Chciałbym, by pan obiecał, że w tej sytuacji osobiście zaapeluje pan do komisji egzaminacyjnej, by pozwoliła na powtórzenie egzaminów. Nie chciałbym, by zawodowa kariera któregokolwiek ucznia została w jakiś sposób zwichnięta z powodu tej wojny. Nieważne co będzie ze mną, ale nie chcę, by ta wojna zrujnowała życie komukolwiek innemu. Jeśli jest to dla pana akceptowalne, chciałbym byśmy spotkali się w Pokoju Życzeń jutro po kolacji.

Dumbledore odchylił się na krześle i zamyślił. _Proponuje rozmowę i nie żąda wcale tak dużo. Jeśli coś zakłóci edukację to i tak będę walczył o dobro uczniów. Nie sądzę też, by był jakiś problem w zaproszeniu nauczycieli, ale jego przyjaciele? Jaką oni odgrywają w tym rolę? Z drugiej strony jeśli mamy razem pracować, to powinienem zaakceptować te warunki. Nie są specjalnie wygórowane._

- W porządku, Harry, przyjmuję twoje warunki. Może jutrzejszy dzień okaże się dla nas wszystkim przełomowym doświadczeniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą. _Łatwo poszło_, pomyślał.

- Dziękuję. W takim razie powinienem już wracać do mojego dormitorium.

Harry skinął głową dyrektorowi, wstał, zmienił się w Skrzydło i wrócił do swojego pokoju w rozbłysku płomieni.

- No cóż, Fawkes, wygląda na to, że nasz Harry jest pełen niespodzianek – podsumował Dumbledore, opierając się wygodniej na krześle. – Szybko dorasta.

Fawkes przechylił głowę na bok, by spojrzeć na Albusa i pomyślał: _Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak szybko, drogi przyjacielu. Nawet nie masz pojęcia._

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwart, śniadanie, następny poranek<strong>

Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali wkrótce po prysznicu, który wziął gdy wrócił z Ginny z porannego biegania. Ron, Hermiona i Ginny już siedzieli przy stole. Harry był jedną z tych osób, które uwielbiały stać długo pod prysznicem. Z jakiegoś powodu uwielbiał uczucie wody spływającej po jego skórze i zawsze po wyjściu spod prysznica czuł się oczyszczony i odświeżony.

Pocałował Ginny i usiadł do śniadania. Nakładając jedzenie na talerz, poprosił Rona i Hermionę, by przekazali wszystkim, że AD się dziś nie spotka. Wyjaśnił, że zamiast tego ich czwórka spotka się z nauczycielami po kolacji w Pokoju Życzeń. Nadszedł czas, by podjąć pewne ryzyko, ale ostrzegł ich, by nie wspominali przy dyrektorze o AD, ani o ich nieortodoksyjnych metodach treningowych. Były pewne kwestie, które wciąż pragnął utrzymać w tajemnicy. Po kilku chwilach zaproponował, że może AD ucieszy się z dwóch wolnych wieczorów i zasugerował, że może Ron znajdzie jakiś użytek dla tego drugiego wolnego dnia.

Przez moment Ron nie wiedział o co mu chodzi, ale nagle wszystko pojął. Spojrzał na Hermionę i zarumienił się na widok jej zachwyconego uśmiechu. Zadowolona Ginny dyskretnie uścisnęła nogę Harry'ego pod stołem. To sprawiło, ze Harry pożałował, że nie zarezerwował Pokoju Życzeń dla siebie i swojej dziewczyny!

* * *

><p><strong>Pokój Życzeń, Hogwart, wieczór tego samego dnia<strong>

Harry pojawił się przed Pokojem Życzeń ze swoją myśloodsiewnią. Wszyscy byli już na miejscu, więc pomyślał o swoim życzeniu i wprowadził ich do pokoju. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak połączenie pokoju wypoczynkowego z małą salą treningową. Poprosił wszystkich, by zajęli miejsca na fotelach i skonfigurował myśloodsiewnię. Wyizolował dwa wspomnienia i umieścił je w naczyniu, podczas gdy pozostali rozsiadali się na miejscach.

Uśmiechnął się do nich i zagaił:

- Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim za dzisiejsze przybycie. Czas, bym ujawnił pewne kwestie, których muszą być państwo świadomi. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektóre z tych informacji trzeba będzie przekazać innym. Proszę tylko, by nie ujawniać mnie jako źródła informacji. Niektórzy tu zgromadzeni wiedzą o części tych kwestii, ale nikt, łącznie ze mną, nie wie wszystkiego. Kiedy wróciłem latem na Privet Drive, miałem serię wizji, dokładniej trzy. Dziś wieczorem ujawnię dwie z nich. Pokażę je w innej kolejności, byście mogli się państwo zastanowić nad znaczeniem trzeciej wizji, oglądając jednocześnie pierwszą. Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że w czasie gdy oglądałem te wizje, byłem psychicznym wrakiem. Codziennie czułem, jak na moich barkach spoczywa ciężar odpowiedzialności za cały świat. Wiele razy rozważałem poważnie samobójstwo, ale zawsze coś mnie powstrzymywało. Tej nocy, gdy miałem te wizje, coś we mnie zupełnie się zmieniło. Jasne, miałem potem gorsze chwile, ale ten moment był punktem zwrotnym. W każdym razie pewnej nocy obudziłem się i doznałem trzech wizji, jednej po drugiej. Były bardzo krótkie i mogłem je dokładnie przeanalizować tylko dzięki tej myśloodsiewni. Pierwsza wizja, którą pokażę, przyszła do mnie na końcu i wyjaśniła sens pierwszych dwóch wizji. Odtwarzam ją jako pierwszą, by rozumieli państwo co się dzieje, gdy będę odtwarzał pierwszą wizję. Proponuję, by obejrzeć to bez pełnego zanurzania się we wspomnieniu, wszystko będzie zrozumiałe.

Po tych słowach Harry aktywował myśloodsiewnię. Nad naczyniem pojawił się duży obraz.

_Światło ponownie rozbłysło. Gdy zgasło stał w pobliżu małej chatki krytej strzechą. W pobliżu znajdował się mały staw. Co dziwne, czuł w duszy spokój. Ujrzał dym unoszący się z komina, więc zbliżył się do drzwi i zapukał._

_Drzwi stanęły otworem, a wesoły głos ze środka zawołał:_

_- Wejdź, mój chłopcze! Cieszę się, że wreszcie postanowiłeś mnie odwiedzić._

_Pokój był skromnie umeblowany, fotel przy kominku, kilka książek na regale, łóżko, stół i kilka krzeseł kuchennych. Na jednym z krzeseł siedział stary mężczyzna, nawet bardzo stary, sądząc po jego wyglądzie. Przypominał kogoś Harry'emu, ale chłopak nie potrafił dopasować imienia do twarzy. Wiedział tylko, że to przyjemna twarz. Kimkolwiek był, ten mężczyzna to przyjaciel._

_- Wejdź Harry, oczekiwałem cię od dłuższego czasu i nie wątpię, że masz do mnie mnóstwo pytań. Niestety nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, więc przejdę od razy do rzeczy. Wizje, z którymi masz do czynienia to nie koszmary. To wizje przyszłości. W przeciwieństwie do przeszłości, przyszłość można zmienić. To co widziałeś, wydarzy się, jeśli zawiedziesz w swojej misji. Otrzymałeś wielką moc, większą niż jakikolwiek czarodziej w historii, być może poza mną. W swoim czasie nauczysz się dysponować całością tej mocy, ale Tom nie da ci wystarczająco dużo czasu na naukę. Będziesz musiał opanować te zdolności, które możesz i polegać na twojej największej sile. Harry, twoja zdolność do miłości, do zdobycia lojalnych przyjaciół i utrzymania ich przy sobie, to twoja największa broń, o ile będziesz umiał się nią posłużyć._

_W oddali rozległo się bicie dzwonu. Jednak zamiast ostrych, nieprzyjemnych uderzeń, jak wcześniej, ten dźwięk był radosny. Pokój zaczęło wypełniać światło, w którym znikał starzec._

_- Zaraz! Kim pan jest? Czy jeszcze kiedyś pana zobaczę? – zawołał Harry._

_Słowa, które do niego dotarły były ciche, jakby dobiegały z daleka:_

_- Tak dziecko, spotkamy się jeszcze. Uwierz w siebie i podążaj za przeznaczeniem._

Wizja rozpłynęła się i Harry ponownie przemówił:

- Tak jak powiedziałem, to było dość spokojne. Wszystko czego się dowiedziałem to fakt, że moje poprzednie dwie wizje były obrazami tego, co MOŻE SIĘ STAĆ, jeśli zawiodę. Nie mam pojęcia, kim był starzec. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że w trakcie i po rozmowie z nim czułem się jak zupełnie inny człowiek. W końcu nie przygniatała mnie rozpacz z powodu Syriusza i od tej pory czułem determinację, by zrobić to, co konieczne. Ten starzec dał mi swego rodzaju spokój. Nie byłem tam długo, ale żałowałem, że nie trwało to dłużej. Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać, albo chociaż wysłuchać tego co ma mi jeszcze do powiedzenia. Następna wizja nie będzie ładna czy wesoła. Zrozumiem, jeśli ktoś nie zechce wejść do wspomnienia, ale to dla nas niezbędne, by móc zatrzymać wspomnienie w pewnym momencie. Będziemy musieli się przemieszczać po wspomnieniu, by zobaczyć wszystko to, co chcę państwu pokazać. Proszę się przygotować, że zaczniemy w powietrzu, a potem opadniemy na ziemię. To bezbolesne, choć początkowo przerażające. Jeśli wszyscy są gotowi, uruchomię wspomnienie, zatrzymam je w pewnym miejscu, a potem razem w nie wejdziemy.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami.

_Harry poderwał się, niepewny czy faktycznie coś usłyszał, czy jedynie mu się to przyśniło. Przez okno dojrzał sierp księżyca. Zapatrzył się na niego bezmyślnie, jednak ten nagle zapłonął oślepiającym białym światłem. Kiedy znów mógł coś dojrzeć, zorientował się, że frunie nad miasteczkiem Hogsmeade, jego czarne skrzydła utrzymywały go bez większego wysiłku w powietrzu. W dole ujrzał mnóstwo płonących budynków, niektóre nawet się zawaliły. Ulice były zaścielone ciałami…_

Harry zatrzymał wspomnienie.

- Jeśli wszyscy są gotowi to wejdziemy we wspomnienie – spojrzał na Rona, Hermionę i Ginny. – Wystarczy, że dotkniecie różdżką myśloodsiewni, ja zadbam o resztę.

Gdy wszyscy dotknęli naczynia, uruchomił wspomnienie. Ginny gwałtownie złapała go za rękę, gdy zaczęli opadać ku ziemi. Wszyscy rozejrzeli się, a potem odwrócili do Harry'ego z pytającymi spojrzeniami. Westchnął.

- Tak, to Hogsmeade i tak będzie wyglądać za niespełna sześć miesięcy. Wiem, że to nie jest przyjemny widok, ale jest tu więcej do zobaczenia…

Poprowadził ich ku Miodowemu Królestwu. Hermiona i Ginny krzyknęły przerażone na widok Tonks opartej o ścianę.

- Wydaje mi się, że jest nieprzytomna, ale żyje – mruknął uspokajająco Harry.

Zatrzymał się przed Miodowym Królestwem i wskazał plakat za oknem.

„PROMOCJA! OD 15 MAJA DO KOŃCA MIESIĄCA CZEKOLADOWE ŻABY ZA PÓŁ CENY!"

- Przepraszam dyrektorze, ale to najlepszy zakres czasowy, jaki jestem w stanie panu zapewnić. Przeszukałem każdy zakątek tego wspomnienia, ale nie znalazłem niczego precyzyjniejszego. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że gdzieś między 15 i 31 maja Hogsmeade zostanie zaatakowane. Sądząc po zniszczeniach i ciałach, należy uznać, że napastnicy pokonają obrońców.

Harry zakończył wizję, wyciągając wszystkich ze wspomnienia. Usiadł w fotelu i czekał na reakcje. Dumbledore i Severus siedzieli w ponurym milczeniu, Minerva zbladła jak trup. Jego przyjaciele i, co ciekawe, Serena Snape wyglądali na zdeterminowanych.

W końcu Dumbledore przerwał ciszę.

- Harry, cieszę się, że się tym z nami podzieliłeś. To bardzo ważne, choć masz rację, bardzo by nam pomogła znajomość dokładniejszej daty. Porozmawiam z Amelią Bones, szefową aurorów. Będziemy gotowi do obrony Hogsmeade. Będzie nam trudniej nie znając dokładnej daty, ale, jak mawiają mugole, ostrzeżony to uzbrojony.* Od jakiegoś czasu otrzymujemy pogłoski od naszych obserwatorów o planowanym wielkim ataku, jednak do tej pory nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie i kiedy. Teraz już znamy miejsce i przybliżoną datę, więc będziemy mogli podjąć kroki zaradcze. Czy to wszystko co chciałeś nam pokazać, Harry?

- Nie, panie profesorze. Są jeszcze dwie kwestie, które chcę dziś ujawnić. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, jeszcze zanim zaczęliśmy wspólnie pracować nad kryształami, współpracowałem z profesorem Snapem nad problemem, który mam z doborem odpowiedniej dawki mocy do zaklęcia. Z powodu tego problemu profesor Snape zakazał mi brania udziału w pojedynkach na jego lekcjach i całkowicie zgadzam się z jego decyzją. Jeśli pan pozwoli, chciałbym, żeby profesor Snape wyjaśnił sedno problemu, a potem ja dodam konkluzję, do której doszedłem dopiero ostatnio.

Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę profesora Snape'a, który odchrząknął i zaczął wyjaśniać:

- Problem bierze się z ilości magicznej energii, którą dysponuje Harry. Na przykład moje zaklęcie Reducto nie różni się zbytnio pod względem mocy od tego użytego przez, powiedzmy, pannę Granger lub Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Mamy ograniczoną ilość magicznej energii, którą możemy dysponować podczas rzucania zaklęcia. Pomyślcie o tym jak o rurze doprowadzającej wodę. My wszyscy mamy rurę tej samej średnicy. W przypadku Harry'ego, rura jest szersza niż zwykle. Pracujemy nad kontrolowaniem ilości mocy, którą wkłada on w każde zaklęcie, ale jak na razie nie zdołał osiągnąć tego na poziomie instynktownym. Wciąż musi świadomie decydować ile mocy użyć przy każdym zaklęciu. Jeśli Harry ma jakiś pomysł, czemu nie jest w stanie osiągnąć tego na poziomie nieświadomym to chętnie usłyszę jego teorię.

- Nie jestem do końca pewien – zaczął Harry – ale wydaje mi się, że powód jest dość prosty. Rura ciągle rośnie.

Zaskoczony Severus szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Tak, to faktycznie uniemożliwiłoby ci kontrolować poziom mocy instynktownie, bo źródło mocy, do którego możesz sięgnąć, wciąż się powiększa! Niesamowite! Ale twój poziom magicznej energii powinien przestać się zwiększać, gdy wszedłeś w okres dojrzewania. Jak to możliwe, że u ciebie trwa to nadal?

- Severusie, generalnie to prawda, ale moja moc wzrastała jeszcze dwa lata po rozpoczęciu okresu dojrzewania – wtrącił się Dumbledore. – Zgadzam się, to zdumiewające, ale nie takie zupełnie niespotykane. Moc Voldemorta rosła mniej więcej do jego siedemnastego roku życia. Myślę, ze pod względem mocy przepowiednia ma rację. Harry spotka się z Voldemortem jak równy z równym. A potem kto wie? Jego moc może rosnąć jeszcze kilka lat. Legendy głoszą, że u Merlina proces zakończył się w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat, a w przypadku Godryka Gryffindora było to dwadzieścia lat. To by wyjaśniało, czemu Harry na razie nie może kontrolować swojej mocy. Zgadzam się też, że pozwolenie mu na pojedynkowanie się w klasie mogłoby być śmiertelnym błędem.

Dumbledore ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego i zapytał:

- Mówiłeś o dwóch kwestiach, które chcesz z nami omówić. Jaka jest druga?

Harry wydawał się nieco zawstydzony.

- Ta druga kwestia nie jest do omówienia. To coś, co muszą państwo zobaczyć. Dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich osób tu zgromadzonych rzucę dwie osłony sferyczne, które oddzielą tą część pokoju od obszaru treningowego.

Harry zdjął buty i skarpetki, a następnie zrzucił szatę, koszulę i podkoszulek. Uśmiechnął się lekko i rzucił do Severusa:

- To zemsta za te wszystkie okazje, kiedy ja musiałem oglądać pana.

Serena zachichotała, a jej mąż wywrócił oczami.

Harry obrócił się do Ginny i poprosił, by potrzymała jego ubrania. Musiał poprosić dwukrotnie, zanim go usłyszała, była zbyt zajęta podziwianiem jego nagiego torsu. Roześmiał się i pocałował ją w czoło. Chyba tego nie zauważyła, bo wciąż wpatrywała się w niego w lekkim oszołomieniu.

Harry faktycznie nabrał masy przez ostatni rok. Jego bezwłosą klatkę piersiową pokrywały niezbyt duże, ale świetnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie, raczej jak u biegacza niż ciężarowca. Hermiona zachichotała widząc reakcję Ginny na ten widok.

Harry odwrócił się, odpiął pokrowiec na różdżkę, który nosił przypięty do przedramienia i położył go wraz z różdżką na stoliku. Widząc wpatrzone w niego zdziwione twarze wyjaśnił:

- To mnie tylko spowalnia.

Stanął na obszarze treningowym i ustawił dwie osłony sferyczne, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo widzom.

Zamarł na moment w miejscu i zamknął oczy, koncentrując się. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim magia. Bezgłośnie uruchomił zaklęcie rozpoczynające symulację.

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, gdy pojawili się symulowani wrogowie odziani w szaty Śmierciożerców. Pierwszy Śmierciożerca rzucił na niego zaklęcie Cruciatus, którego Harry z łatwością uniknął i odpowiedział zaklęciem tłukącym, które z łatwością przebiło się przez osłony wroga i powaliło go na ziemię. Pokonany przeciwnik zniknął.

Zanim pierwszy zdążył zniknąć, pojawili się dwaj kolejni. Harry odskoczył przed zaklęciem tnącym i słupem płomieni. Potem powalił jednego wroga zaklęciem tnącym, dosłownie rozkrawając go na dwie połowy. Drugi zdołał trafić zaklęciem, sprawiając, że tarcza Harry'ego rozjarzyła się niepokojąco. Zanim Harry zdołał powalić drugiego wroga, pojawiło się czterech kolejnych. Szybkość, z jaką Harry ciskał kolejne zaklęcia, nieustannie rosła.

Nauczyciele i przyjaciele Harry'ego patrzyli, jak walczy on z symulacjami. Zaniepokojony Severus uniósł się z miejsca.

- Dyrektorze, ci przeciwnicy rzucają zaklęcia z pełną siłą. Niektórzy nawet używają Niewybaczalnych!

Dumbledore pokiwał ponuro głową, w jego oczach nie było ogników.

- Wiem Severusie, ale póki jest tu osłona sferyczna nie możemy nic zrobić, by to powstrzymać.

Patrzyli, jak Harry powala kolejnych wrogów, tylko po to, by następni zajęli ich miejsce. Powoli Harry zaczął jarzyć się upiorną poświatą, w miarę jak przywoływał coraz więcej swojej magii. Jego oczy zalśniły lodowatym zielonym płomieniem, a widzowie kilka razy wstrzymywali oddech, gdy zaklęcia uderzały w chroniącą ich osłonę.

Harry na moment się rozmazał. W jednej chwili stał przy ścianie, w kolejnej odsunął się od niej na półtora metra. Jego ruchy były niemal zbyt szybkie, by je dostrzec gołym okiem.

- Co to było? To nie była teleportacja – zdziwił się Severus.

Harry powalił już niemal dwudziestu wrogów, ale zostało mu jeszcze osiemnastu. W końcu został trafiony przez dziwną niebieską klątwę. Przebiła się ona przez jego tarczę i trafiła go w ramię. Odrzuciło go na ścianę i osunął się na ziemię. Wrogowie natychmiast zamarli i zniknęli, podobnie jak osłony sferyczne.

Przyjaciele i nauczyciele Harry'ego stali jak wmurowani, niepewni co powinni zrobić, podczas gdy Harry powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. W końcu Ginny otrząsnęła się z oszołomienia i popędziła do niego. Pomogła mu usiąść. Pozostali zgromadzili się wokół niego, podczas gdy on oparł się o ścianę. Oddychał ciężko, krew spływała z kilku rozcięć, zwłaszcza jednego wyjątkowo paskudnego na ramieniu, a na piersi zaczął mu się formować okropny siniec.

Ginny wstała i zrobiła krok w tył. Dumbledore chciał się odezwać, ale Ginny niecierpliwym gestem kazała mu zachować ciszę. Potem stanęła znowu przodem do Harry'ego.

- HARRY JAMESIE POTTERZE! CO TY SOBIE DO CHOLERY MYŚLISZ? NAPRAWDĘ JESTEŚ TAKI GŁUPI? MOGŁEŚ PRZECIEŻ ZGINĄĆ! TO COŚ RZUCAŁO BARDZO NIEBEZPIECZNE ZAKLĘCIA! SPÓJRZ TYLKO NA SIEBIE! JESTEŚ POSINIACZONY I KRWAWISZ! NAPRAWDĘ JESTEŚ TAKI SAMOLUBNY? A CO ZE MNĄ? MASZ JAKIEŚ POJĘCIE CO CZUŁAM, GDY MUSIAŁAM CIĘ TU OBSERWOWAĆ I WIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE NIE MOGĘ ZROBIĆ NIC, ŻEBY CI POMÓC…

Harry siedział, krzywiąc się, gdy Ginny kontynuowała swoją tyradę, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło. Nauczyciele spojrzeli po sobie z rozbawieniem. W miarę jak się rozpędzała, Ginny rozwinęła swój pierwszy komentarz, dodała kilka nowych i zaczęła się zastanawiać na głos czy jej chłopak jako dziecko nie został upuszczony na głowę. Potem przeszła do przyszłości i zaczęła pytać, czy oczekuje, ze ona wychowa ich dzieci sama, bo on da się zabić. Podała w wątpliwość jego uczucia, jego miłość do niej. Z każdym takim komentarzem Harry wyglądał na bardziej załamanego.

W końcu Ginny się zmęczyła, założyła ręce na piesi i tupiąc niecierpliwie nogą zakończył:

- I CO MASZ DO POWIEDZENIA? CZEKAM NA JEKIEŚ WYJAŚNIENIE, POTTER!

Harry wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Zanim zdołała znów na niego nawrzeszczeć, wtrącił się Dumbledore.

- Ginny, przepraszam na moment… Harry, w pewnych kwestiach muszę się zgodzić z panną Weasley. Niektóre z użytych przed chwilą zaklęć są nadzwyczaj niebezpieczne. Ja również chciałbym usłyszeć twoje wyjaśnienia.

Harry uniósł głowę i przemówił beznamiętnie. Choć mówił do wszystkich, jego oczy spoczywały na Ginny i błagały ją o zrozumienie.

- Myślałem, że zrozumiecie… wiecie, z czym musze się zmierzyć… muszę to zrobić… Voldemort nie będzie mnie chciał ogłuszyć… - zaczął mówić ciszej - …jeśli mam mieć jakąkolwiek szansę, by to przeżyć, by żyć tak, jak tego pragnę, to muszę być gotowy, Gin. Jeśli nie będę, to nie przetrwam…

Urwał, wciąż patrząc Ginny w oczy. Potem westchnął i ponownie wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Ginny stała wstrząśnięta.

_On to robi dla mnie… dla nas? Każdego wieczoru daje się obijać tylko po to, by być przygotowanym na spotkanie z Voldemortem? Chce się upewnić, że to przetrwamy, a ja na niego nawrzeszczałam. O bogowie, co ja mu nagadałam? Musi mnie teraz nienawidzić!_

Ginny klęknęła przy nim i uniosła jego głowę, ciągnąc go za uszy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. Odwzajemnił nieśmiało uśmiech i przytulił ją. Trzymali się w ramionach, nie zawracając uwagi na resztę towarzystwa, póki ktoś znacząco nie chrząknął. Harry się zaczerwienił, a Ginny wstała i pomogła się podnieść swojemu chłopakowi.

Gdy Harry wstał już na nogi, rozejrzał się mruknął:

- Skoro zapewne nawrzeszczycie na mnie jeszcze parę razy, to może usiądziemy sobie najpierw wygodnie?

Pokój zamigotał i zmienił się na ich oczach. Wszyscy poczuli lekkie zawroty głowy, gdy nagle obszar treningowy zniknął, a Pokój zmienił się w przytulne pomieszczenie z kilkoma fotelami, kanapami i ogniem wesoło trzaskającym na kominku w rogu. Harry pokuśtykał do jednej z kanap i ciężko usiadł. Ginny, z pomocą Hermiony, zaczęła leczyć skaleczenia.

Zanim którykolwiek z nauczycieli zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo, Ron odezwał się entuzjastycznie:

- Harry, to było ZAJEBISTE! Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiej walki!

Hermiona posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące jasno „Zamknij się, albo zabiję!"

Dumbledore zerknął rozbawiony na Rona, a do jego oczu wróciły ogniki. Potem znowu spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Jak długo tak trenujesz? Kiedy się tego nauczyłeś?

- Od początku roku szkolnego. Wymykałem się do naszego pokoju wspólnego, zmieniałem się w feniksa i podróżowałem przez płomień prosto do Pokoju Życzeń.

Dumbledore uniósł brew, ale pokazał mu, by kontynuował.

- W każdym razie przychodziłem tu codziennie po rozpoczęciu ciszy nocnej i pracowałem przez godzinę, czasem dwie. Najczęściej nie dostaję aż takiego wycisku, ale nie jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z więcej niż osiemnastoma przeciwnikami. Pracuję nad tym, ale z marnymi sukcesami. Merlin wie, że próbowałem, ale za każdym razem jak dojdzie do tej liczby, nie daję rady.

- Harry, jedno mnie ciekawi. Wyglądało na to, że twoi przeciwnicy rzucają na ciebie Niewybaczalne. Wydawało mi się, że widziałem parę Cruciatus i kilka Imperio, ale ty nigdy nie próbowałeś odpowiedzieć tym samym. Dlaczego?

Harry wbił spojrzenie w stopy, ale nie odpowiadał.

- Harry? To miał być wieczór na ujawnianie prawdy…

Harry uniósł spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a, a w oczach błyszczały mu łzy.

- Próbowałem… Badałem zaklęcia Czarnej Magii. Próbowałem nawet rzucać avada kedavra na symulacje, ale nie potrafię!

Harry uderzył pięścią w podłokietnik kanapy, na której siedział i kontynuował.

- Wiem, że mam zabić Voldemorta, ale wszystkie tego rodzaju zaklęcia należą do Czarnej Magii! Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję czegoś takiego, czuję ogromny ból, klątwa jest tak słaba, ze niemal nie działa, jak wtedy z Lestrange w Ministerstwie albo nie działa w ogóle! Nie potrafię rzucić nawet najsłabszych zaklęć Czarnej Magii, takich z którymi nie miałby problemów pierwszak… Jak mam zabić Voldemorta, skoro mogę czerpać tylko z Białej i Szarej Magii?

- Harry, to wciąż są setki zaklęć, z których możesz korzystać. Może nawet więcej. Myślę, że kiedy nadejdzie czas, będziesz wiedział co robić. Muszę przyznać, że pociesza mnie nieco, że nie możesz używać Czarnej Magii. A co do twojego treningu – kontynuował Dumbledore – podejrzewam, że jeśli zabronię ci go kontynuować, zignorujesz mnie i będziesz dalej robił swoje?

- Wolałbym, żeby tak się nie stało, ale zrobię to, jeśli będzie to konieczne – przyznał Harry stanowczym głosem.

- W porządku. Rozumiem twoją potrzebę treningu. Właściwie planowałem dla ciebie coś podobnego na początku semestru, choć może nie całkiem tak energicznego. Może pójdziemy na kompromis? Dam ci zgodę na piśmie, żebyś nie musiał się przemykać po nocach, pod warunkiem, że wyeliminujesz niektóre najbardziej niebezpieczne zaklęcia i nigdy nie będziesz trenował sam. Któryś nauczycieli lub twoich przyjaciół będzie musiał być z tobą, by upewnić się, że nie zostaniesz poważnie ranny. Dam też przepustkę jednemu z twoich przyjaciół.

- W porządku. Szczerze mówiąc samemu o tak późnej porze czuję się tu trochę samotny. I przyda mi się czas, by porozmawiać z profesorem Snapem na temat taktyk Śmierciożerców. Już kilka razy byłem ich celem, ale chciałbym się nauczyć czegoś więcej. Pan profesor to jedyna osoba, którą znam, która ma takie doświadczenia.

- Harry ciekawi mnie jeszcze jedno. Jak udaje ci się kontrolować Pokój…

- Potrafię to wyjaśnić, ale później, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – wtrącił się Snape. Dyrektor i Harry spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością. Dumbledore w końcu skinął potakująco głową.

_O co tu chodzi?_ zastanawiał się Harry. Jednak następne słowa Severusa przyciągnęły jego uwagę.

- Harry, kiedy walczyłeś, dostrzegłem coś, co wydawało się być teleportacją, ale nią nie było. Nie było słychać tego charakterystycznego dźwięku. Wydawałeś się po prostu przemieszczać się z jednego miejsca do drugiego bez żadnego ruchu pomiędzy. Możesz to wyjaśnić?

Harry skrzywił się, ale odpowiedział.

- Obawiam się, że to nic użytecznego. Chciałem się nauczyć teleportacji, ale ministerialne reguły mówią, że nikt niepełnoletni nie może wziąć do ręki instrukcji. Wszystkie książki mają na sobie osłony oparte na rozpoznawaniu wieku, więc nie widzę nic nawet w tych, które biorę z biblioteki. Znalazłem w bibliotece kilka drobnych odniesień do techniki. Próbowałem złożyć to jakoś w całość i zastosować. Niestety nie podziałało. Jasne, mogę się przemieścić, ale nie pokonam dystansu większego niż sześć do dziesięciu metrów. To dość przydatne w walce, bo mogę się szybko przesunąć, a także użyć, by przyciągnąć kogoś do siebie…

Harry przerwał, uśmiechnął się i nagle Ginny znalazła się na jego kolanach. Pisnęła zaskoczona, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Ale jak pan widzi, to nie teleportacja. Jeśli już to zaledwie miniaturka tego zaklęcia, z dorzuconą odrobiną Accio. Co prawda jestem pewien, że Ministerstwo miało dobre powody, by nałożyć ograniczenie wiekowe na teleportację, ale chyba nie patrzą na to realistycznie. Każdy powinien się uczyć teleportacji. W wielu wypadkach lepiej, jeśli ludzie uciekną przed walką, niż mieliby zostać i zginąć.

Severus przez moment zastanawiał się nad tym, co usłyszał.

- On ma rację – uznał, zwracając się do dyrektora. – Skoro trwa wojna, może jest jakiś sposób, w jaki możemy nauczyć tego uczniów?

- Nie gorączkuj się tak, Severusie – uspokoił go Dumbledore. - Rozmawiałem już w tej sprawie z dyrektor Bones. To jest jedna ze spraw, którą chciałem się dzisiaj podzielić z wami wszystkimi. Dyrektor Bones przekonała Ministra Knota, by zgodził się na wydanie specjalnych zezwoleń dla wszystkich uczniów z czwartego roku i starszych. Zezwolenia pozwalają im na teleportację w czasie dnia, o ile znajdują się w towarzystwie kogoś dorosłego. Dodatkowo otrzymają pozwolenie na samodzielną teleportację w razie zagrożenia. Dyrektor Bones uważa, że ta umiejętność powinna być częścią lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Przykro mi Severusie, że będziesz miał z tego powodu więcej pracy, ale to niezbędne w tych czasach. Jeśli nie ma już nic więcej do omówienie – rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych – proponuję, żebyśmy pozwolili Harry'emu i jego przyjaciołom na powrót do ich pokoju wspólnego przed ciszą nocną. Harry, dziękuję za wszystkie informacje, którymi się dzisiaj z nami podzieliłeś. Na pewno okażą się użyteczne. Nauczycieli proszę, by pozostali jeszcze przez moment.

Czwórka nauczycieli w milczeniu patrzyła, jak Harry zbiera ubrania i swoją myśloodsiewnię i wychodzi z przyjaciółmi.

Gdy uczniowie wyszli, dyrektor wyciszył zaklęciem pomieszczenie.

- Zdaje się, ze miałeś mi coś wyjaśnić? – rzekł do Severusa.

- Tak. Jest coś, czego ci nie powiedzieliśmy o Harrym – wyjaśnił profesor Snape, wyglądając na nieco zażenowanego. – Profesor McGonagall i panna Granger odkryły to kilka miesięcy temu…

Dumbledore uniósł brew, ale nie przerywał.

- Na pewno zauważyłeś, że Harry wydaje się być w stanie zrobić wiele rzeczy, które inni ludzie uważają za niemożliwe. Zorientowaliśmy się, że jeśli Harry nie wie, że coś jest niemożliwe, to albo sam dojdzie do tego, że nie jest tego w stanie zrobić, albo w jakiś sposób mu się to uda. Nie miał pojęcia, że nie da się wyczarować szlachetnych metali i klejnotów. Minerva kazała mu nawet rzucić zupełnie wymyślone zaklęcie, a jemu się udało. Kiedy zacząłeś go pytać o Pokój Życzeń, musiałem się wtrącić na wypadek, gdybyś chciał powiedzieć mu, że pokoju nie da się kontrolować z jego wnętrza. Jak widziałeś, on to potrafi. Przepraszam, że nie powiedzieliśmy ci wcześniej, ale w tym czasie Harry i ty byliście skłóceni.

Dumbledore pokiwał z namysłem głową.

- Tak, rozumiem to, Severusie. Ale to może być najciekawsza z jego zdolności. Będę się musiał nad tym jeszcze zastanowić.

Tymczasem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru dwie pary usiadły na kanapie przed kominkiem. Wszyscy pozostali uczniowie udali się już do swoich dormitoriów. Hermiona zerknęła z ciekawością na Harry'ego i spytała:

- Harry, jesteś pewien, że należało im to wszystko pokazywać? Ujawniłeś dzisiaj mnóstwo informacji.

- Mionko, jest stara mugolską książka, którą przeczytałem, a teraz czyta ją Ron. Nosi tytuł Sztuka Wojny, a napisał ją Sun Tzu. W tej książce autor radzi, by pozwolić wrogowi zobaczyć to, co chcemy mu pokazać, dzięki temu przegapi to, co chcemy ukryć. Jeśli nie ujawniłbym dzisiaj części informacji, Dumbledore grzebałby dalej. Mając informacje o Hogsmeade i o tym co ja robię, będzie zajęty. Nie ufam mu do końca, ale prędzej czy później musimy zacząć współpracować. Nawet wy musicie to widzieć. Nie dowiedział się o AD i tak ma zostać, póki nie będziemy gotowi, by się ujawnić. Wtedy będzie musiał nas wysłuchać.

Obrócił się do Rona i kontynuował:

- Chcę, żebyśmy zaczęli ćwiczyć pod kątem Hogsmeade. Pokój Życzeń je dla nas odtworzy. Zacznijmy to na najbliższym spotkaniu.

- W porządku – odparł Ron.

Harry spojrzał na dziewczyny. Ron uśmiechnął się i wciągnął Hermionę na swoje kolana. Ta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajona do tej części osobowości swojego chłopaka, ale zaraz zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała głęboko.

Nawet jeśli Ron zauważył kpiące uśmiechy Harry'ego i Ginny, nic go to nie obchodziło.

Ginny chciała coś powiedzieć do Harry'ego, ale ten uznał, że Ron miał właściwie całkiem niezły pomysł. Bezgłośnie rzucił Accio na Ginny, by przywołać ją na swoje kolana. Ta pisnęła lekko, ale objęła jego szyję.

Harry pocałował ją namiętnie, a ona czuła na pośladkach jak rośnie jego podniecenie. Pokręciła się na jego kolanach, by ujrzeć jego dyskomfort, a potem wyszeptała:

- Będziemy musieli się tym jakoś zająć.

W odpowiedzi pocałował ją w to miejsce, gdzie szyja łączy się z barkiem, co sprawiło, że zadrżała z rozkoszy.

Po kilku minutach obie pary niechętnie oderwały się od siebie i powiedziały sobie dobranoc. Harry ruszył na górę, ale Ron złapał Hermionę, by złożyć na jej ustach ostatni pocałunek i wyszeptać, że nie może doczekać się dnia, gdy nie będą już musieli spać osobno.

Widząc jej zdumioną minę roześmiał się, przytulił jeszcze raz i ruszył po schodach do swojego dormitorium. Patrząc za nim pomyślała: _Ten nowy Ron podoba mi się znacznie bardziej niż jego wcześniejsza wersja. Naprawdę mam za to dług u Harry'ego!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokój wspólny Slytherinu, tej samej nocy<strong>

Draco Malfoy siedział na kanapie przed kominkiem, gapiąc się w płomienie. Było już późno i pozostali uczniowie udali się do łóżek. Ferie były dla niego katastrofalne. Jego ojciec, zgorzkniały z powodu ograniczeń wymuszonych przez jego ucieczkę z więzienia, nie był z niego zadowolony. Lucjusz słyszał o jego problemach z Sereną Snape i wykpił go za to. Jeśli jego syn nie potrafi poradzić sobie z kobietą, to jakie ma szanse na przeżycie spotkania z Czarnym Panem?

To był delikatny temat. Odkąd opiekun domu Draco okazał się szpiegiem, Czarny Pan był nieustannie wściekły i wyładowywał swój gniew na swoich zwolennikach. A fakt, że Snape zdołał się pozbyć Mrocznego Znaku i znaleźć szczęście w małżeństwie sprawił, że Czarny Pan był szczególnie kreatywny w torturowaniu swoich Śmierciożerców. Nikt nie był bezpieczny, jak ku swojemu oburzeniu przekonał się Lucjusz.

Gdy tylko Lucjusz dowiedział się co zaszło podczas Balu Halloweenowego, nalegał, by Draco okazał się godny nazwiska Malfoy i uderzył w zemście w kobietę, która go upokorzyła. Chociaż dla Lucjusza było to prosta i oczywiste, Draco nie był pewny jak się do tego zabrać. Przecież próbował jej się stawiać, ale ta suka nie dała się zastraszyć! Jak ona śmiała rzucać mu wyzwanie? Czy ta kobieta nie wiedziała kim on jest? Jako żona Snape'a powinna zdawać sobie sprawę z potęgi rodu Malfoyów!

- Draco?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Tuż za nim stała Pansy Parkinson, ubrana w srebrny jedwabny szlafrok, rozchylony na tyle, by dało się dojrzeć pod nim ciemnozielony peniuar z ekstremalnie głębokim dekoltem.

Odłożył różdżkę, rozluźnił się i odwrócił z powrotem do ognia.

- Czego chcesz, Pansy?

- Porozmawiać – odparła i obeszła kanapę, by usiąść przy nim. – Wyraźnie jesteś czymś zdenerwowany. Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Odchylił głowę na oparcie kanapy i zamknął oczy.

- Pansy, nie jestem w nastroju. Zostaw mnie.

Przysunęła się bliżej, ocierając piersiami o jego ramię i kładąc mu rękę na piersi.

- Draco, przecież wiesz, że mi na tobie zależy.

Gdy nie odpowiedział, uklęknęła, uniosła jedną nogę i usiadła mu okrakiem na kolanach, twarzą do niego. Nachylił się i pocałowała go delikatnie w szyję. Zadrżał i położył jej dłonie na biodrach, podczas gdy ona ocierała się o niego sugestywnie. Gdy jego dłonie przesunęły się na jej piersi przygryzła delikatnie płatek jego ucha i wyszeptała:

- Ta suka Snape'a naprawdę zalazła ci za skórę, prawda?

Zrzucił ją z kolan i odwrócił się do niej.

- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?

- Draco, wszyscy o tym wiedzą – odparła, siadając niezrażona na kanapie. – Przecież wszyscy Ślizgoni ze starszych lat byli na balu. Większość szkoły była naprawdę szczęśliwa widząc jak upokorzony zostałeś ty i twój dom. Pozostałe domy rozpowiadają tę historię po szkole jak szalone. Na pewno słyszałeś śmieszki?

- Nikt się nie ośmieli śmiać ze mnie! – warknął, patrząc na nią z wściekłością.

- Na pewno nie w twarz. Ale się śmieją. Już się ciebie nie boją. Nawet najmłodsi uczniowie… - urwała, widząc mord w jego spojrzeniu.

- Co za suka – warknął. To wszystko jej wina! Jej mąż powinien ją ostrzec, że z rodem Malfoyów się nie zadziera! Za kogo ona się w ogóle ma?

- Za wyniesioną ze szlamu – odparła Pansy, wzruszając ramionami.

- Co? – sapnął zaskoczony Draco. Zerwał się na równe nogi i stanął wściekły przodem do Pansy.

- To nie wiedziałeś? O tak, profesor Serena Snape nie jest niczym więcej niż żałosną szlamą. Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego ludzie się z ciebie śmieją? Najpierw Granger przechytrza cię przy każdej okazji, a teraz szlamowata nauczycielka obraża cię przed całą szkołą – spojrzała na niego badawczo i teatralnie westchnęła. - Co za szkoda. Syn jednej z najczcigodniejszych rodzin czystej krwi upokorzony przez szlamę. I to nie pierwszy raz. Jak ty znosisz tą hańbę…

Draco uderzył ją w twarz z taką siłą, że pękła jej warga. Spojrzała na stojącą nad nią postać z niedowierzaniem, czując krew. Draco złapał ją za nadgarstek i poderwał na nogi.

- Musisz się nauczyć gdzie twoje miejsce, Pansy. Tak samo jak nasza wyniesiona ze szlamu Mistrzyni Eliksirów!

Kiedy usiłowała wyrwać swój nadgarstek z jego uścisku, zacisnął rękę, aż krzyknęła cicho z bólu.

- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytała cicho, opuszczając głowę, by nie dojrzał pożądania w jej oczach.

- Trzeba przeprowadzić odpowiednie lekcje. Żona zdrajcy zapłaci za swoje czyny. Ale twoja lekcja zacznie się dziś w nocy!

Pchnął ją na kanapę i położył się na niej. Wepchnął jej kolano między uda i przygniótł do kanapy ciężarem swojego ciała. Gdy jego ręka wśliznęła się między jej uda, dostrzegła błysk ekscytacji w jego oku i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. _To będzie rozkoszna noc_, pomyślała, zadowolona ze swoich działań.

* * *

><p><strong>Spotkanie AD, kilka dni później<strong>

Harry i jego najbliżsi przyjaciele stali z boku i obserwowali. Ustawił Pokój Życzeń, by symulował Hogsmeade. Na razie kopia miasta była pusta. Ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego widzieli, jak Ron, Neville i Luna wprowadzają drużyny do miasta.

Gdy ćwiczenie się zakończyło, Harry zwołał wszystkich w jedno miejsce i przywrócił Pokojowi bardziej typową postać. Ginny przekazała mu pergamin, na którym notowała ich komentarze i uwagi na bieżąco w czasie ćwiczenia. Harry przejrzał szybko pergamin i podał go Ronowi. Potem odwrócił się do członków AD i przemówił:

- Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem bardzo zadowolony z tego jak nam poszło, zwłaszcza, że przerabialiśmy ten konkretny scenariusz pierwszy raz. Pojawiło się kilka problemów, o których z Ronem opowiemy wam za kilka chwil. Zanim jednak oddam mu głos, chciałbym wam wyjaśnić po co to robimy.

Przerwał i przeszedł kilka kroków, po czym mówił dalej:

- Mamy teraz styczeń. W czasie tego ćwiczenia użyliśmy miasteczka Hogsmeade. Pewnego dnia w maju znajdziemy się tam naprawdę…

W całym pokoju rozległy się westchnięcia.

- Mamy informacje na temat ataku, który wydarzy się w tym czasie, strasznego ataku, podczas którego niezbędna będzie nasza pomoc. Dorośli, którzy walczą w tej wojnie nie wiedzą, że potrzebują naszej pomocy i nie dowiedzą się, póki nie będzie za późno. Ale ja wiem, że będzie ona niezbędna. W Hogsmeade mieszka około półtora tysiąca czarodziejek, czarodziejów i ich dzieci. Większość z nich zginie, jeśli nie będziemy gotowi do walki.

Popatrzył na swoich kolegów i koleżanki, na swoje AD. Oni odwzajemnili spojrzenie, zdeterminowani, by zrobić wszystko co w ich mocy.

- Będziemy gotowi! – krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Tłum zamruczał potakująco.

Harry ogarnął ich spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Wiem, że będziemy gotowi, bo jesteście najlepsi. Nie zapominajcie o tym! No dobra, teraz Ron wyjaśni wam nad czym jeszcze musimy popracować.

Ron zrobił krok naprzód i zerknął w pergamin.

- Druga Drużyna, Susan, musisz popracować nad zacieśnieniem waszego szyku bojowego…

Wieczorem Harry leżał w łóżku i nie mógł zasnąć. Był zmęczony, ale przez głowę przelatywały mu setki pomysłów. Wiedział, że nadchodząca bitwa będzie dopiero pierwszym większym starciem w tej wojnie. Jednak było to zbyt szybko na spotkanie jego i Voldemorta.

Sfrustrowany narzucił na siebie szatę i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Usiadł na kanapie i wbił wzrok w płomienie, wściekły, że traci kolejne cenne minuty snu. Miał właśnie wstać i udać się do pokoju, by spróbować zasnąć, gdy blizna zapłonęła strasznym bólem. Zapomniał nałożyć maści po wyjściu spod prysznica!

Tuż przed nim rozległ się hałas. Ostatkiem sił otworzył jedno oko i ujrzał stojącego przed nim zmartwionego Zgredka.

- Harry Potter! Co się dzieje? Ciebie strasznie boleć!

- Szafka… nocna… weź… maść…

Zgredek pokiwał energicznie głową. Zniknął z cichym pyknięciem i powrócił po chwili z maścią. Otworzył słoiczek, a Harry sięgnął drżącą ręką, zanurzył palec w maści i rozsmarował ją sobie na czole. Jego mięśnie natychmiast się rozluźniły, a ból zmalał do poziomu, przy którym był ledwie dostrzegalny.

Odetchnął z ulgą i uściskał z wdzięcznością małego skrzata.

- Dzięki Zgredku! Zapomniałem nałożyć moją maść. Nie wiem co by się stało, gdybyś się nie pojawił!

Zgredek spojrzał na niego wstrząśnięty i pociągnął dwukrotnie nosem.

- Wielki Harry Potter dziękuje Zgredkowi? Czy Harry Potter czuje się już lepiej?

- Tak, Zgredku. To maść, którą zrobiła mi pani Snape, by odegnać ból. To mi podsuwa pewien pomysł! Zgredku, zechciałbyś pomóc mi w podziękowaniu profesor Snape za zrobienie dla mnie tej maści?

- Harry Potter prosi Zgredka o pomoc? OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE POMOGĘ WIELKIEMU HARRY'EMU POTTEROWI!

- Dobra, spokojnie Zgredku… eee… możesz już przestać przytulać się do mojej nogi… Zrobimy tak…

* * *

><p><strong>Wielka Sala, Hogwart, śniadanie trzy dni później<strong>

Profesor Serena Snape zajęła swoje tradycyjne miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim obok swojego męża. Zaczęła nakładać jedzenie na talerz, gdy nagle pojawił się na nim bukiet kwiatów. Zamarła i przez moment przyglądała się bukietowi. Severus uniósł pytająco brew, ale ona potrząsnęła w zdumieniu głową.

- Może jakiś pierwszak się w tobie podkochuje? – wyszeptał jej Severus do ucha. Serena uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że byłoby to słodkie, ale w takim razie jej mąż powinien chyba być zazdrosny.

Z głośnym pyknięciem pojawił się między nimi Zgredek. Jego oczy wielkości piłek do tenisa błyszczały od łez.

- Profesor Sznejp! Pani jest najwspanialsiejsza! Pani uratowała życie wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera!

Serena wydawała się nieco zaskoczona takim obrotem sprawy. Słyszała, ze w Hogwarcie mieszka szalony skrzat i martwiła się, co ten dziwny skrzat może jeszcze wymyślić.

- Zgredek został poinstruowany, by to pani dać i Zgredek zrobił dla pani te skarpetki, by podziękować za uratowanie życia wielkiemu Harry'emu Potterowi!

Mały skrzat wsunął jej w dłonie zawiniętą paczuszkę i dwie skarpetki o jaskrawych, kompletnie niepasujących kolorach, po czym zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem.

Serena uniosła obie skarpetki, jedną pomarańczową, drugą jasnoniebieską. W Sali rozległy się śmiechy.

- Zgredek może mieć pewien problem z kolorami, ale jego skarpetki świetnie ogrzewają – zapewnił ją profesor Dumbledore. – Gorąco je polecam.

Serena odłożyła skarpetki na bok i otworzyła paczuszkę. W środku znalazła książkę i krótki liścik.

_Profesor Snape,  
>jestem Pani winien dozgonną wdzięczność. Pani maść działa dokładnie tak, jak Pani przewidziała. Kilka nocy temu zapomniałem nałożyć ją po wzięciu prysznica. Miałem kolejny atak, ale Zgredek przyniósł mi maść, która przepędziła zdecydowaną większość bólu. Proszę przyjąć tę książkę jako wyraz mojej wdzięczności za Pani pracę.<br>Harry Potter_

_Miło z jego strony. Pewnie już mam tę książkę o eliksirach, którą mi kupił, ale to w porządku_, pomyślała.

Zerknęła na książkę. _Żadnego tytułu na okładce? Dziwne._ Otworzyła książkę i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. „_Praktyka i Teoria Zaawansowanych Eliksirów" autorstwa Roweny Ravenclaw? Niemożliwe, są tylko cztery znane kopie tej książki na całym świecie! To musiało kosztować fortunę!_

Jej ręce trzęsły się, gdy przeglądała bezcenny tom.

- Sereno, o co chodzi? – spytał zaniepokojony Severus.

Podała mu liścik, który szybko przeczytał. Potem pokazała mu tytuł książki. Severus zbladł i wyciągnął ręce, ale Serena wyrwała mu książkę.

- Poczekaj na swoją kolej, ja czytam pierwsza.

Spojrzała ku stołowi Gryfonów i ujrzała, że Harry przekomarza się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Młody czarodziej spojrzał jej w oczy, uniósł kubek w jej stronę w salucie i wrócił do rozmowy.

* * *

><p><strong>Światło i cienie<strong>

Serena wyszła z biblioteki rozdrażniona. Została tam wezwana przez panią Pince, by zweryfikować wystawione przez nią pozwolenie dostępu do sekcji zakazanej dla ucznia siódmego roku. Wyglądało na to, że z każdym miesiącem Irma Pince stawała się coraz bardziej paranoiczna. Naprawdę podpisane zezwolenie powinno być wystarczające!

Idąc szybko przez mroczny korytarz, pogrążona w myślach, nie dostrzegła podążającego za nią cienia.

Skręciła za róg, by wejść na schody i niemal wpadła na grupę uczniów. Zrobiła krok w tył i zmarszczyła brwi na myśl o własnej nieuwadze.

I rozpętało się piekło.

- Uwaga! – wrzasnął Harry i skoczył na nią, obalając ją boleśnie na ziemię

- Diffindo! – krzyknął ktoś.

- Protego Maxima! – zawołał w tej samej chwili Neville Longbottom.

Obróciła głowę i spostrzegła, że klątwa Draco Malfoya uderza w tarczę Neville'a. I to nie byle jaką tarczę, bo rozciągała się ona od ściany do ściany!

Draco obrócił się, próbując uciec, lecz Luna spokojnie wychyliła się zza Neville'a i rzuciła na niego zaklęcie Impedimenta, zamrażając go. Poklepała po ramieniu swojego chłopaka, który rozproszył tarczę.

Zapadła cisza. Serena spojrzała na swoich nieprawdopodobnych wybawców, zastanawiając się co by się stało, gdyby się tu nie pojawili.

Ron Weasley wbił wściekła spojrzenie w Malfoya, podczas gdy jego siostra próbowała go uspokoić. Neville wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Luna Lovegood wciąż głaskała go po ramieniu i uśmiechała się do niego delikatnie. Hermiona syknęła coś zbyt cicho, by Serena mogła odgadnąć o co chodziło, ale Neville i Luna wyjęli speszeni swoje różdżki.

- Wszystko w porządku, pani profesor? – spytał cicho Harry z zatroskaną miną.

Skinęła głową. Harry wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę, pomagając jej podnieść się na nogi.

Poleciła grupie, by pozostali na swoich miejscach. Pomaszerowała w stronę Draco Malfoya, czując narastającą wściekłość. _Co za mała kupa gówna! Co za rozpuszczony skurwysyn!_

Dotarła do niego, wyjęła różdżkę z zamrożonych palców i złamała ją na jego oczach. Rozproszyła klątwę Luny, złapała Malfoya za ramię i rzuciła go na ścianę, dociskając go do niej dłonią.

Szykowała się właśnie do wypatroszenia młodego mężczyzny, gdy zza jej pleców dobiegł niepewny głos:

- Pani profesor? – spytał Harry.

Odwróciła się, dostrzegła niepokój w jego szmaragdowych oczach i zacisnęła zęby. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciała rozedrzeć Malfoya na strzępy, nie mogła tego zrobić. Przynajmniej nie tutaj.

- Biuro dyrektora – warknęła. Wzięła głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić i kontynuowała: - Harry, idź proszę po mojego męża. Powiedz mu co się stało i przyprowadź do biura dyrektora. Będziemy tam na was czekać. Skoro wszyscy byliśmy świadkami tego wydarzenia, Dumbledore niewątpliwie będzie chciał z nami porozmawiać.

Harry skinął głową i popędził ku schodom. Serena złapała wstrząśniętego Malfoya za ramię i poprowadziła całą grupę w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, robiąc co w jej mocy, by opanować swoją wściekłość.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabinet dyrektora, czas zapłaty<strong>

Severus i Harry weszli do gabinetu dyrektora przez kominek i odkryli, że pomieszczenie jest bardzo zatłoczone. Szóstka uczniów zajęła miejsca siedzące. Profesor Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem, a u jego boku stała Minerva McGonagall. Obok biurka siedział Flitwick, niespokojnie patrzący na chodzącą nerwowo po gabinecie Serenę Snape.

Opiekun Domu Slytherina był wściekły. Jeśli to, co powiedział mu Harry było prawdą, a nie miał powodu sądzić, by Harry kłamał w tak łatwej do zweryfikowania sprawie, uczeń z jego własnego domu właśnie zaatakował jego żonę. Nie, właśnie próbował zabić jego żonę! Wiedział, że Draco jest małostkowy i okrutny, ale zawsze miał nadzieję, że uda się go uchronić przed wkroczeniem na drogę jego ojca.

Gdy ucichł dźwięk płomieni, Severus usłyszał wściekły głos Sereny, tym groźniej brzmiący, że nie krzyczała, a przemawiała cichym, lecz naładowanym emocjami tonem:

- Dyrektorze, uznałam, że mogłeś mieć dobry powód, by nie pozbawiać Malfoya statusu prefekta po jego zachowaniu na Balu Halloweenowym. Ale to małe gów… ten ludzki odpad… ten _uczeń_ – warknęła – posunął się za daleko! Rzucił zaklęcie tnące w moje plecy! Taki mały, dzielny, ślizgoński wąż, pełznący przez cienie.

Severus stanął u jej boku, a ona gwałtownie odwróciła się do Malfoya.

- Proszę powiedzieć, panie Malfoy, przyjąłeś już Mroczny Znak? – spytała zjadliwym tonem. – Twój pan byłby z ciebie taki dumny, wiedząc, że czołgasz się w ciemnościach, by zaatakować, gdy twój przeciwnik zwrócony jest tyłem do ciebie ty MAŁY PIERDOLONY SKURWYSYNU!

- Skurwysynu? – wrzasnął Draco, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Wcale mnie nie dziwi, że taka szlamowata kurwa jak ty nie potrafi rozpoznać czarodzieja czystej krwi!

Zapadła chwila wstrząśniętej ciszy, a potem wybuchł chaos. Harry, Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny i Hermiona zerwali się z miejsc, głośno protestując przeciwko tej obrazie. McGonagall krzyczała na uczniów, by usiedli z powrotem. Flitwick błagał o spokój swoim wysokim, skrzekliwym głosem.

Serena wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Malfoya, ale została odepchnięta na bok przez swojego męża. Severus stracił całkowicie nad sobą kontrolę, złapał młodego mężczyznę za szyję i przycisnął go do ściany.

- CISZA! – okrzyk Dumbledore'a odbił się donośnym echem od ścian gabinetu.

Hałas powoli cichł. Draco spojrzał w czarną otchłań oczu swojego opiekuna domu i wreszcie pojął ogrom swoje błędu. _On mnie zabije tu i teraz! Na oczach wszystkich!_

- Severusie, puść go – polecił chłodnym tonem dyrektor.

Nauczyciel obrony nie ruszył się. Fawkes wydał z siebie cichy trel.

Snape puścił Malfoya i cofnął się, ale jego ruchy były chwiejne i niepewne, jakby robił to wszystko wbrew sobie. Rzucił młodemu mężczyźnie jeszcze jedno wściekłe spojrzenie, a potem odsunął się, by stanąć przy swojej żonie.

- Filiusie, zechciałbyś zabrać Serenę na korytarz? – poprosił Dumbledore. Gdy malutki nauczyciel Zaklęć wyprowadził Serenę z gabinetu, dyrektor kontynuował: - Proszę wszystkich o zajęcie miejsc.

Zgromadzeni usiedli. Dumbledore obrzucił ich ponurym spojrzeniem znad okularów.

- Harry, może ty zaczniesz? Powiedz mi proszę co się wydarzyło – powiedział. Słysząc protesty pozostałych uczniów uniósł dłoń. – Poproszę o zeznania was wszystkich, ale musimy to zrobić w jakimś porządku. Proszę zaczynać, panie Potter.

Gdy Harry wstał, Draco zapadł się głębiej w swoje siedzenie, zastanawiając się w panice. Musiał być jakiś sposób, by się z tego wykaraskać. Musiał! Ale gdy przesłuchanie kontynuowano i wszyscy uczniowie kolejno opowiadali o jego porażce, zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego czas w Hogwarcie może naprawdę dobiegać końca.

_Ojciec będzie wściekły! Co ja sobie myślałem? Powinienem poczekać, aż ta suka będzie sama! Ale okazja była idealna. Dlaczego Potter i jego banda pokrak musieli pojawić się właśnie wtedy? Dlaczego? Nie mam jak z tego wybrnąć. Dumbledore, ten stary głupiec, nigdy mi nie wybaczy. Jak mogę… chwila! Przecież wybaczył temu zdrajcy Snape'owi, nie? Może jeśli będę go błagał o wybaczenie… Ale Malfoyowie nie błagają! Czy będzie warto? Myśl!_

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, gdy Dumbledore podziękował uczniom za ich zeznania i odprawił ich. Gdy wychodzili, każdy członek bandy Pottera posyłał mu niechętne spojrzenie. Spojrzał z powrotem na Dumbledore'a i wziął głęboki oddech. Czas ratować co się dało.

Harry otworzył drzwi gabinetu i puścił resztę przodem. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na dyrektora, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył w dół schodów, ale zatrzymała go profesor Snape.

- Chciałam wam wszystkim podziękować. Gdyby nie wy byłabym pewnie martwa – powiedziała. Położyła rękę na ramieniu Neville'a, po czym kontynuowała: - Chciałabym też przeprosić was za moje zachowanie. Niezależnie jak sprowokowana, nie powinnam tracić głowy.

Po kilku minutach cichej rozmowy uczniowie ruszyli w dół schodów, by udać się do swoich pokojów wspólnych. Jednak zanim Harry zdążył za nimi podążyć, Serena go zatrzymała.

- Chcę ci podziękować, Harry. Gdyby nie ty, mogłabym zabić tego oślizgłego dupka bez chwili zastanowienie – wyznała.

- To nieprawda, Sereno. Na pewno nie mogłabyś nikogo zabić – pisnął stojący za nią Flitwick.

Serena zignorowała go i spojrzała w oczy Harry'ego, w których dostrzegła zrozumienie.

- Proszę się nie martwić, pani profesor. Od czasu do czasu każdy ma ochotę zabić Malfoya – wyszeptał.

Serena wybuchnęła śmiechem. Harry odpowiedział nieśmiałym uniesieniem kącików warg i zbiegł ze schodów.

Serena patrzyła za nim, póki nie usłyszała dźwięku otwieranych drzwi. Profesor McGonagall stanowczo zaprosiła ją i Flitwicka z powrotem do gabinetu.

Gdy weszli do pokoju, nauczycielka Eliksirów od razu podeszła do swojego męża. Severus wziął ją za rękę i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Widząc jego zaniepokojenie, uniosła drugą rękę i delikatnie pogładziła go po policzku. Gdy Dumbledore się odezwał, oboje odwrócili się w jego stronę.

- Słyszałem już zeznania pozostałych uczniów zamieszanych w sprawę. Teraz chciałbym usłyszeć pańskie, panie Malfoy.

Draco wbił spojrzenie w podłogę i przemówił:

- Chciałem przeprosić za mój uczynek. Mój ojciec słyszał o tarapatach, w jakie wpadłem w Halloween i był wściekły. Nie o to co zrobiłem, ale o to, że zostałem złapany i upokorzony przed całą szkołą.

Wziął głęboki oddech i mając nadzieję, że to zadziała, skierował na Dumbledore'a błagalne spojrzenie wypełnionych łzami oczu.

- Mój ojciec nienawidzi profesora Snape'a i nazywa go zdrajcą. Gdy tylko okazało się, że usunięto jego Mroczny Znak, że się ożenił i jest szczęśliwy, mój ojciec się wściekł. Zażądał, bym udowodnił swoją lojalność wobec rodziny i Czarnego Pana, krzywdząc profesora Snape'a. Powiedział, że jeśli chcę wrócić do mojej rodziny… - Draco urwał, podciągnął kolana pod brodę i odwrócił wzrok.

- Proszę kontynuować, panie Malfoy – zachęcił go delikatnie Dumbledore.

Draco otarł łzy z twarzy i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale. Uniósł głowę.

- Wie pan, jaki jest mój ojciec. Wie pan, czego się po mnie oczekuje. Odkąd byłem na tyle duży, by zrozumieć o co chodzi, mój ojciec nalega, bym poszedł w jego ślady i przyjął Mroczny Znak. Ale ja tego nie chcę! On mnie nie słucha, gdy próbuję mu to powiedzieć. Uważa, że po prostu się denerwuję. Denerwuję! Ale jeśli nie przyjmę Znaku… jeśli nie posłucham mojego ojca… to co ze mną będzie? Jeśli nie spełnię jego żądań i nie udowodnię, ze jestem godzien _nazwiska Malfoyów –_ parsknął gorzko – to co? Jestem w pułapce i nie mam możliwości ucieczki!

Gdy zamilkł, w pokoju zapadła cisza. W końcu Dumbledore uniósł się z miejsca. Podszedł do Draco.

- Chciałbym, żeby poczekał pan na zewnątrz, panie Malfoy – polecił. – Jest wiele kwestii, które chcę omówić z nauczycielami.

Gdy Dumbledore wyprowadzał go na korytarz, Draco poczuł dreszcz podniecenia. To może zadziałać! A jeśli nie, gorzej już i tak nie będzie.

Dumbledore wrócił, zamknął drzwi i magicznie zabezpieczył pomieszczenie przed wszelkimi formami podsłuchiwania. Wrócił za biurko i ciężko usiadł. Po chwili ciszy przemówił:

- Kłamie.

Odpowiedziały mu zmęczone potakiwania. Osunął się na krześle i westchnął głęboko.

- Pytanie brzmi, co z tym zrobimy – rzekł.

Serena otworzyła usta, ale Severus uścisnął jej lekko dłoń w niemej prośbie o zachowanie ciszy. Spojrzała na niego wściekle, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- Oczywiście należy go relegować – rzucił Severus ze złością. – Nie mają znaczenia powody. On próbował zabić moją żonę!

- A ty nic nie wiesz o złych decyzjach i drugich szansach, prawda Severusie? – spytał spokojnie dyrektor.

Zobaczył jak młodszy mężczyzna skrzywił się od celnie wymierzonego ciosu. Zdjął okulary i potarł zmęczone oczy.

- Usiądźcie, proszę. Mamy wiele do omówienia.

Tak naprawdę było to proste. Młody mężczyzna był zbyt cennym zasobem, by go po prostu wyrzucić. Mógł zostać wykorzystany, czy tego chciał czy nie, by pozyskiwać dla nich informacje. Choć większość zgromadzonych była zaskoczona bezwzględną filozofią Dumbledore'a, jedna osoba świetnie ją znała.

Severus miał do czynienia z pragnieniem Dumbledore'a, by zwyciężyć za wszelką cenę dużo dłużej niż mu się to podobało. Jakaś mała jego część żałowała nawet młodego Ślizgona, bo świetnie wiedział co go czeka. Jednak znacznie większa część wciąż miała ochotę rozerwać Draco na strzępy i odesłać w kawałkach jego tatusiowi!

Kiedy młody mężczyzna wrócił do gabinetu, szybko się przekonał, że jednak może być gorzej. Gdy tylko usiadł, odezwał się dyrektor:

- Panie Malfoy, zapadła decyzja, że nie zostanie pan relegowany. Rano odprowadzę pana na Ulicę Pokątną, gdzie będzie mógł pan kupić nową różdżkę. Zostaje pan jednak usunięty ze stanowiska prefekta oraz drużyny Quidditcha i ma pan zakaz brania udziału w jakichkolwiek zajęciach pozalekcyjnych. Żadnych wizyt w Hogsmeade, balów czy spacerów nad jeziorem. Ma pan zakaz wychodzenia z zamku, chyba że będzie z panem jeden z nauczycieli. Każdego dnia po lekcjach będzie pan musiał zdać swoją różdżkę, którą otrzyma pan przed pierwszą lekcją następnego dnia.

Po każdym nowym ograniczeniu Draco zsuwał się niżej na krześle. Jego twarz przybrała barwę popiołu, a dłonie zaciskał na podłokietnikach z taką siłą, że pobielały mu kłykcie.

- Dodatkowo przez każdą wolną godzinę, której nie będzie pan spędzał na lekcjach lub odrabianiu zadań domowych, będzie miał pan szlaban z panem Filtchem. Jeśli będzie on zajęty lub niedostępny, będzie pan spędzał szlaban ze mną. Czy zrozumiał pan wszystko, co powiedziałem, panie Malfoy?

- Tak, proszę pana – odparł Draco cichym, przerażonym głosem.

- Znakomicie. Chciałbym też dodać, że gdyby przyszedł pan do mnie z tym problemem, otrzymałby pan ode mnie pomoc, tak samo jak od opiekuna pana domu. Mam nadzieję, że wyciągnie pan z tych błędów nauczkę, która pozwoli zejść panu z niebezpiecznej ścieżki, po której tak uparcie pan kroczy. Profesor McGonagall odprowadzi pana do pana pokoju wspólnego. Ja mam jeszcze kilka spraw do omówienia z pana opiekunem domu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokój wspólny, Slytherin, dwa dni później<strong>

Draco ponownie siedział przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym. Z pokoju szybko znikali uczniowie, ale on tego nie dostrzegał. Coraz mocniej zaczynał odczuwać konsekwencje swojego czynu oraz kary nałożonej przez Dumbledore'a.

Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec nauczki. Nie zauważył, że zbliża się do niego duża grupa Ślizgonów.

Nagle ktoś odchylił mu głowę w tył, szarpiąc za włosy. Ku jego przerażeniu inne osoby przytrzymały mu ręce i nogi.

Blaise Zabini wcisnął mu knebel w usta i syknął do ucha:

- Teraz się dowiesz ile będzie cię kosztował twój wyskok. Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są chłopcami na posyłki Voldemorta!

Na jego ciele wylądował pierwszy cios. Blaise spokojnie kontynuował:

- Nie martw się Draco. Nie zabijemy cię. Zostawimy to twojemu ojcu i Czarnemu Panu.

* * *

><p><strong>Następny dzień<strong>

Harry zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie zastał Hermionę czekającą na Rona. Spojrzał na nią pytająco i spytał gdzie jest Ginny. Spojrzała na niego zażenowana i wyjaśniła:

- Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć to zapomniała wziąć swojego eliksiru na skurcze wczoraj wieczorem. Będzie za dziesięć minut, tyle to trwa zanim zadziała. Powiedziała, żebyś szedł biegać, a ona cię dogoni.

Harry skrzywił się i zarumienił słysząc o „eliksirze na skurcze".

- Powiedz jej, że poszedłem i spotkamy się na trasie, albo na śniadaniu, jeśli nie da rady dzisiaj biegać.

Harry wyszedł z zamku i ruszył nad jezioro. Co rano robił pięć okrążeń wokół niego. Wolał wstawać nieco wcześniej, by nie biegać z resztą AD. Z reguły reszta dołączała do niego, gdy był w połowie trasy.

Harry dotarł do jeziora i zaczął się rozciągać. Lubił tę porę dnia. Nad jeziorem było z reguły cicho i spokojnie, czuł się niemal jak podczas medytacji. Od czasu do czasu na powierzchni jeziora pojawiały się zmarszczki, gdy Wielka Ośmiornica zapędzała się ku górze w pościgu za trytonem. Po kilku minutach rozgrzewki rozpoczął bieg.

Po kilku chwilach jego ruchy stały się automatyczne, pozwalając jego umysłowi zająć się uporządkowaniem myśli, zaplanowaniem nadchodzącego dnia i analizą wydarzeń z dnia poprzedniego. Jego ciało bez udziału świadomości podążało ścieżką wydeptaną przez członków AD i klubu sprawności fizycznej. Biegł dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający krajobraz.

Zbliżał się właśnie do punktu najbardziej zbliżonego do Hogsmeade, mniej więcej w połowie okrążenia wokół jeziora. Do stacji kolejowej było jedynie około 500 metrów. Poruszał się spokojnym krokiem, nie pełnym biegiem, raczej spokojnym truchtem. Oddychał równo i głęboko.

Harry właśnie minął lekki zakręt na trasie, który sygnalizował początek drogi powrotnej, gdy nagle poczuł przeszywający ból z tyłu głowy, a okulary spadły mu z twarzy. Przed oczami rozbłysły mu gwiazdy i runął twarzą prosto w mocno ubitą ziemię. Oszołomiony odwrócił się na plecy i ujrzał nachylający się nad nim zamazany kształt. Postać znów się zamachnęła i ramię Harry'go eksplodowało bólem, gdy jakiś przedmiot uderzył w jego ciało. Przez łoskot w jego głowie przebił się wrzask:

- DORWAŁEM CIĘ, CHŁOPCZE!

Jego umysł zawiesił się.

- Wuj Vernon? – wyszeptał.

Postać wzięła kolejny zamach i świat Harry'ego Pottera rozpłynął się w ciemności.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

Ginny wybiegła ze szkoły i podążyła nad jezioro. Postanowiła, że może biec, mimo że eliksir jeszcze nie zaczął w pełni działać. Harry wyszedł tylko kilka minut przed nią, więc może zdoła go dogonić.

Dotarła do połowy pierwszego okrążenia, gdy dostrzegła jakiś przedmiot leżący na trawie. Zaciekawiona zwolniła i podeszła, by mu się przyjrzeć.

_Okulary Harry'ego_, rozpoznała, nachylając się, by się im przyjrzeć.

Zmartwiona rozejrzała się wokół. Wróciła na ścieżkę i rozejrzała się ponownie. Metr od ścieżki ujrzała krew… mnóstwo krwi.

Przekręciła swój Pierścień Feniksa, sygnalizując innym zagrożenie. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i ostrożnie podążyła za śladem krwi. Wszystko w jej umyśle krzyczało, by biec, pędzić, znaleźć go, JUŻ! Ale nie była jeszcze pewna, z czym ma do czynienia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwart<strong>

Uczniowie z trzech domów wylali się falą ze swoich pokojów wspólnych i popędzili do głównego wyjścia. Niektórzy wciąż mieli na sobie piżamy. Ron krzyknął do kilkorga, by wzięli swoje miotły. Nauczyciele, widząc masę uczniów w niepełnym odzieniu, krzykiem usiłowali wymusić posłuszeństwo, ale nawet groźby odjęcia punktów nie podziałały.

* * *

><p><strong>Odkrycia<strong>

Ginny podążyła za śladem krwi. Było dla niej oczywiste, że kogoś tędy ciągnięto po ziemi. Nie musiała iść daleko. Ślad urywał się na polanie, pośrodku której wznosiło się pojedyncze drzewo. Stanęła jak wryta widząc co się tam dzieje.

_Harry? HARRY!_

Jego ręce były związane. Podwieszono go na gałęzi za nadgarstki w taki sposób, że jego stopy wisiały w powietrzu. Drugi koniec liny przywiązano do pnia drzewa. Jego ubrania były brudne i podarte, a z rany na boku spływała krew. Stał przed nim potężny mężczyzna, mamroczący coś cichym głosem. Potem wziął zamach i uderzył Harry'ego pałką. Rozległ się paskudny trzask i noga młodego czarodzieja przekręciła się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Harry jęknął, ledwo przytomny.

Ginny otrząsnęła się z szoku i wpadła na polanę. Uderzył Vernona zaklęciem tłukącym i poprawiła dwoma ogłuszającymi, a potem związała ciasno zaklęciem Incarcerous.

Przerażona podbiegła do Harry'ego. Na skórze jej chłopaka widniała masa sińców, jego kończyny połamano w kilku miejscach. Nie była pewna co robić, obrażenia były tak rozległe! Obawiała się nawet rzucić zaklęcie lewitujące, by ściągnąć go w dół. Przerażona uniosła różdżkę i zaczęła strzelać seriami małych błyskawic, by nakierować pozostałych.

Wyciągnęła rękę do Harry'ego, ale bała się go dotknąć.

Nagle usłyszał, jak ktoś woła ją po imieniu. Rozejrzała się z niepokojem, ale dojrzała tylko Rona i Hermionę na miotłach. Przerażona Hermiona zaciskała powieki. Nienawidziła latać. Ginny pomachała do nich. Ron wylądował zgrabnie koło siostry, ale nie od razu dostrzegł Harry'ego.

- Ginny, co się… O KURWA MERLINA!

Hermiona spojrzała w ich stronę i zbladła.

- Ron, musimy go natychmiast ściągnąć!

Ron zawołał do Justina Finch-Fletcheya, by wylądował i im pomógł. Neville z Luną już byli na miejscu. Oboje zbladli jak prześcieradła.

- Luna, wracaj do szkoły – poleciła Ginny. – Powiedz im, że transportujemy rannego i będziemy potrzebowali aurorów. RUCHY!

Luna skinęła głową, wskoczyła na miotłę i odleciała na pełnej prędkości.

Hermiona rzuciła na Harry'ego zaklęcie lewitacji, podczas gdy Ron przeciął linę. Ginny wyczarowała nosze dla Harry'ego, po czym razem z Nevillem dosiedli mioteł. Lewitując nosze między sobą powoli odlecieli.

Justin spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Vernona i rzucił na niego zaklęcie lewitacji. Wsiadł na miotłę i zaczął transportować grubasa w stronę zamku, nie przejmując się, czy lewituje na wystarczającej wysokości. Ten człowiek najwyraźniej właśnie pobił ucznia. Czy to naprawdę miało jakieś znaczenie, jeśli w drodze powrotnej grzmotnie w kilka drzew?

Madam Pomfrey, profesor McGonagall, Dumbledore i oboje Snape'owie stali przy głównym wejściu skąd dostrzegli nadciągający orszak. Zaalarmowani dziwnym zachowaniem uczniów potwierdzonym przez ostrzeżenie Luny, czekali niespokojnie, by zobaczyć o kogo chodzi i jak wielkie było niebezpieczeństwo.

Członkowie AD dostrzegli nadlatujące miotły. Ktoś rzucił rozkaz i uformowali luźny krąg o średnicy około 35 metrów z różdżkami w gotowości. Dwie osoby z komitetu powitalnego wskazały nadlatującym miejsce do lądowania pośrodku kręgu, tuż przed wejściem do szkoły.

Grupa poruszała się powoli, na każdej miotle siedziały dwie osoby, koncentrujące swoje wysiłki na ciężarze zawieszonym między dwoma miotłami. Za nimi leciała trzecia miotła, której pojedynczy jeździec holował za sobą jakiś obiekt.

Pierwsze dwie miotły wylądowały przed nauczycielami i czwórka jeźdźców zsiadła. Serena i Minerva zbladły i westchnęły zaskoczone.

Ron ostrożnie opuścił nosze. Gdy tylko wylądowały, Madam Pomfrey odepchnęła uczniów i przypadła do boku Harry'ego.

Rzuciła kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych i odwróciła się do dyrektora.

- Albusie, potrzebuję najlepszego uzdrowiciela urazowego, którego może zapewnić Święty Mungo. Ma zbyt ciężkie obrażenia, by go tam przenosić. Musimy działać szybko, a ja sama nie dam rady wszystkiego uleczyć. Wyczerpię swoje siły, nim zdołam skończyć.

Obróciła się do przerażonego Rona i poleciła mu, by podążał za nią z noszami. Serena udała się za nimi, a Dumbledore spojrzał na pozostałych uczniów. Po raz pierwszy dostrzegł trzecią miotłę i zbliżył się, by przyjrzeć się obiektowi przywleczonemu przez Justina. Uniósł brew widząc ciało Dursleya.

- To wiele wyjaśnia – mruknął.

- Albusie, znasz tego człowieka? – spytała McGonagall, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, a drugą ręką wskazując napastnika.

- Obawiam się, że tak. To Vernon, wuj Harry'ego.

W tej chwili z McGonagall wyszło jej animagiczne zwierzę. Cofnęła się i wydała koci syk w stronę nieprzytomnego człowieka na ziemi.

Ginny przełknęła łzy i odezwała się drżącym głosem:

- Znalazłam jego okulary, a potem ślad krwi. Gdy go znalazłam, przywiązał Harry'ego do drzewa i tłukł go konarem. Nigdy w moim życiu nie rozważałam użycia niewybaczalnego, ale tym razem chciałam go czymś takim potraktować.

Profesor McGonagall otoczyła ręką jej ramiona.

- Chodźmy, panno Weasley. Musimy poszukać jakiegoś miejsca, by spokojnie porozmawiać. Jestem pewien, że wiele osób będzie chciało usłyszeć później pani zeznania.

Tylko Severus dostrzegł, że członkowie AD zwijają krąg ochronny i wracają do szkoły.

- Severusie, niedługo przybędą aurorzy – Dumbledore przemawiał spokojnie, ale w jego głosie brzmiała złość. – Czy zostaniesz z tym mężczyzną, nim będą mogli przejąć za niego odpowiedzialność? Ja muszę się udać do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Profesor Snape potaknął. W jego wnętrzu płonęła wściekłość, gdy patrzył na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

* * *

><p><strong>Skrzydło szpitalne, Hogwart<strong>

Mężczyzna pojawił się w skrzydle szpitalnym w tej samej chwili, w której wszedł tam Albus Dumbledore. Najwyraźniej był to uzdrowiciel korzystający ze świstoklika. Przybysz błyskawicznie wyjął z kieszeni pudełko i przywrócił je do normalnych rozmiarów.

Dumbledore stał w powoli powiększającej się grupce osób, obserwujących rozgrywające się przed nimi wydarzenia. Ron z ponurą miną mocno trzymał Hermionę za rękę. Hermiona gapiła się oszołomiona na nieprzytomną postać i nachylonych nad nią uzdrowicieli.

Serena pracowała w szpitalnym laboratorium, przygotowując w ekspresowym tempie eliksiry uzupełniania krwi i wzmacniające.

Harry leżał na szpitalnym łóżku krwawiąc z kilkunastu ran. Poppy starała się zdecydować od czego należy zacząć.

- Jestem uzdrowiciel Bazyli Askerton ze Świętego Munga. Gdzie powinienem zacząć?

Poppy skinęła głową na powitanie.

- Na razie próbuję ustabilizować jego stan i ocenić obrażenia – wyjaśniła. – Proszę zacząć od jego stóp i pomóc mi w ustabilizowaniu pacjenta. Potem zajmiemy się innymi urazami.

Minuty przeciągały się bez końca. Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego stanęły otworem i do czekających dołączyły Ginny, Molly i profesor McGonagall. Zaraz po nich przybyli Remus i Tonks, a za nimi podążali Severus Snape i auror William Hill, który zajmował się sprawą Harry'ego.

Ginny ukryła twarz na piersi Molly, która mocno jej przytuliła. Oczy matriarchini rodu Weasleyów nawet na moment nie odwróciły się od nieruchomej postaci na łóżku. Tonks rozmawiała ściszonym głosem z aurorem Hillem, a jej włosy gwałtownie zmieniały długość i kolory.

Remus wydawał się na skraju rozpaczy, gdy patrzył na sponiewierane ciało chłopaka, który był dla niego jak syn. _Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego? Dlaczego on po prostu nie może być normalnym dzieciakiem? Bogowie, dlaczego do kurwy nędzy nie możecie po prostu zostawić go w spokoju?_

Wszyscy przyglądali się, jak dwójka uzdrowicieli konferuje po cichu. Błyskami zaklęć i świecącymi różdżkami usiłowali naprawić obrażenia. Tak ich to pochłonęło, że zapomnieli ustawić parawany wokół łóżka.

- Arytmia! – warknęła Poppy, gdy serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić nieregularnie.

Askerton wyciągnął fiolkę z pudełka na stole i błyskawicznie wypełnił strzykawkę eliksirem. Widząc, że jest gotowy, Poppy wskazał różdżką na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.

- Physiologus Phasmatis – powiedziała.

Pierś Harry'ego stała się przezroczysta. Askerton nachylił się i wstrzyknął eliksir wprost do jego pracującego z kłopotami serca.

W płomieniu zjawił się Fawkes. Okrążył szpital, śpiewając uspokajająco, nie spuszczając oczu z pracujących uzdrowicieli.

- W porządku, wszystko się uspokaja – zaraportowała Poppy, patrząc z wdzięcznością na krążącego pod sufitem feniksa.

Uzdrowiciele robili co w ich mocy. W końcu Askerton ciężko opadł na pobliskie łóżko i opuścił głowę. Zmęczona Poppy podeszła do czekającej grupy. Fawkes zniknął w kolejnym rozbłysku płomienia.

Pierwszy odezwał się Dumbledore:

- Poppy, czy on…? – nie mógł skończyć.

- Spokojnie, dyrektorze, niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Ale wciąż jest dużo obrażeń do uleczenia. Naliczyłam przynajmniej trzydzieści złamanych kości. Uzdrowiciel Askerton i ja musimy nieco odpocząć. Ustabilizowanie go zużyło znaczną część naszych magicznych rezerw.

- Czy więcej uzdrowicieli mogłoby pomóc? – wtrącił się auror Hill.

- Tak, jeszcze jeden lub dwóch uzdrowicieli byłoby ogromną pomocą. Wedy moglibyśmy pracować na zmianę. Możecie pójść odpocząć. Nawet jeśli przybędzie więcej uzdrowicieli, Harry zapewne nie obudzi się do jutra.

Dumbledore spojrzał po otaczającej go grupie i zaproponował, by udali się wszyscy do jego biura, podczas gdy auror Hill organizował wsparcie medyczne. Pogrążona w ponurym nastroju grupa opuściła skrzydło szpitalne.

* * *

><p><strong>Później<strong>

Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nie był pewny gdzie się znajduje ani dlaczego. Słyszał głosy. Otworzył z wysiłkiem jedno oko i spróbował rozejrzeć się wokół siebie. Nie szło mu ruszanie szyją. W ogóle poruszanie się było niezmiernie ciężkie! Zauważył w pobliżu jakieś rozmazane kształty. Na jego czole spoczął chłodny kompres. Usłyszał głos, którego nie rozpoznawał Dochodził jakby z oddali i nie potrafił rozróżnić słów. Do ust wlano mu eliksir, który przełknął instynktownie, Głos znowu przemówił, ale tym razem Harry zrozumiał słowa:

- Śpij Harry, tego ci teraz trzeba.

Poczuł, że jakaś ręka delikatnie gładzi go po policzku. Zasnął…

* * *

><p>Harry zamrugał kilkukrotnie nim w pełni otworzył oczy. Znowu szpital! Westchnął.<p>

Czuł się strasznie zmęczony, ale nie mógł już spać. Próbował unieść rękę, by sięgnąć po okulary, ale udało mu się to tylko do połowy, nim siły całkowicie go opuściły. Jego ramię opadło bezwładnie, ocierając się o jedną z rozmazanych postaci przy jego łóżku. Postać się obróciła i usłyszał nieznany głos:

- Harry? Jak się czujesz?

- Boli… okulary… - wymamrotał.

Rozmazana plama przysunęła się do szafki nocnej, uniosła coś, nachyliła się na nim i nałożyła mu okulary na nos. Świat nabrał ostrości. Harry spojrzał na dziwnego mężczyznę o uspokajającym głosie.

- Kto… co…

- Nazywam się Bazyli Askerton i jestem uzdrowicielem ze Świętego Munga. Madam Pomfrey wezwała mnie do pomocy. Jesteś tutaj, bo zostałeś zaatakowany. Ale na razie się tym nie przejmuj. Jest całkiem sporo osób, które chciałyby cię zobaczyć. Będę wpuszczał dwie osoby na raz, ale tylko na chwilę. Madam Pomfrey poprosiła, żebym ją obudził, gdy odzyskasz przytomność. Chcę, żebyś odpoczywał. Przez pewien czas będziesz bardzo słaby i obolały. Tylko czas i sen mogą to naprawić.

Uzdrowiciel Askerton odsunął jeden parawan i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Harry słyszał, że za parawanem ktoś rozmawia półgłosem. Cienie rzucane przez światło pochodni tańczyły szaleńczo na parawanie.

Molly i Artur weszli za parawan. Tuż za nimi wśliznęła się Ginny. Molly spojrzała ze złością na córkę, która odpowiedziała jej milczącym uporem.

Ginny zajęła jedno z krzeseł przy łóżku Harry'ego, Molly drugie, a Artur stanął przy jego końcu. Harry próbował unieść dłoń, by wziąć Ginny za rękę, ale wciąż nie miał na to siły. To Ginny wzięła go za rękę, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem, walczyła, by utrzymać emocje pod kontrolą.

Molly nachyliła się nad nim, pocałowała go w policzek i zapytała delikatnym głosem:

- Jak się czujesz, kochanie?

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Chyba lepiej niż wcześniej, ale dalej czuję ból i cały czas chce mi się spać.

- Uzdrowiciel Askerton mówi, że leczysz się w bardzo dobrym tempie.

- Chyba było ze mną kiepsko, skoro potrzeba było dwóch uzdrowicieli…

Artur i Molly spojrzeli po sobie. Nie zamierzali mu mówić, że tak naprawdę pracowała nad nim czwórka uzdrowicieli.

- Na razie skup się na tym, żeby dojść do zdrowia – polecił Artur. – Naprawiliśmy twój pokój i wróciliśmy już do Nory dzięki tobie i Remusowi. Kiedy szkoła się skończy, będziesz mógł pojechać do domu.

Harry uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Dom, to brzmiało bardzo dobrze.

Molly i Artur rozmawiali z Harrym przez kilka minut, potem Molly zerknęła na córkę. Kobiety wymieniły spojrzenia i Molly wyszła, zabierając ze sobą Artura. Harry niepewnie spojrzał na Ginny. Była tak cicha, nie powiedziała ani słowa, jedynie trzymała go za rękę.

- Gin?

Wstała z krzesła i usiadła na brzegu jego łóżka, puszczając jego dłoń. Zaczęła go głaskać po policzku.

- Harry, tak się bałam. Myślałam, że cię straciłam… - urwała i próbowała stłumić szloch, ale nie zdołała.

Harry próbował usiąść i wziąć ją w ramiona, ale brakowało mu siły. Warknął z frustracji i wyczerpania, ale opadł na łóżko. Ginny przytuliła się do niego ostrożnie, uważając, by go w żaden sposób nie przygniatać.

- Wszystko w porządku, Gin. Wciąż tu jestem – wyszeptał zmęczony.

Pocałowała go delikatnie w usta i wróciła na krzesło w chwili, gdy powróciła dwójka uzdrowicieli. Ponownie ujęła go za rękę.

Madam Pomfrey rzuciła kilka diagnostycznych zaklęć na Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter, widzę, że postanowił pan do nas wrócić – powiedziała. Jej zwykle surowy ton przybrał dużo delikatniejsze brmienie. – Spędzimy razem dużo czasu, bo obawiam się, że jeszcze na trochę będziesz tu musiał zostać. Jest sporo osób, które chciałyby się z tobą zobaczyć, ale obawiam się, że wyczerpałeś już swoje siły. Panno Weasley, może pani zostać z nim, póki nie zaśnie i odwiedzić go jutro, ale kiedy pójdzie spać musi pani wrócić do swojego domu.

Ginny spojrzała na uzdrowicielkę błagalnie, a ta westchnęła, ale podała młodej kobiecie eliksir usypiający. Patrzyła, jak Ginny pomaga Harry'emu wypić eliksir, potem z uśmiechem wzięła od niej pustą butelkę. Uzdrowiciele zostawili młodą parę samą. Musieli iść powiedzieć gościom, że mogą wrócić dopiero następnego dnia.

Harry uśmiechnął się do swojej dziewczyny. Z każdą chwilą powieki ciążyły mu coraz bardziej. Odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła, a on zamknął oczy. Harry zasnął z obrazem najpiękniejszej czarodziejki na świecie przed oczami.

Ginny delikatnie zdjęła mu okulary i odłożyła na szafkę nocną. Zanim odeszła, spojrzała na niego i wyszeptała:

- Jesteś mój, Harry Potterze.

Kiedy Harry się obudził, na moment oślepiło go światło. W nocy zabrano parawany, a do skrzydła szpitalnego wlewało się słońce. Dumbledore siedział przy jego łóżku, ostrożnie przebierając w pudełku Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta. Rozgryzł jedną fasolkę, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Cieszę się, że czujesz się już lepiej – powiedział.

Harry spróbował usiąść, ale nie dał rady. Madam Pomfrey podeszła, by mu pomóc. Przytrzymała go i wyczarowała kilka poduszek za jego plecami. Zanim pozwoliła mu się oprzeć, Harry trząsł się z wyczerpania.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze.

- Nie ma za co, Harry. Masz za sobą ciężkie przeżycia, więc to zrozumiałe. Chciałem jednak pomówić z tobą przed innymi. Niedługo przyjdzie auror William Hill, by spisać twoje zeznania. Powiedz mu wszystko co pamiętasz. Może cię też poprosić o złożenie jakiegoś wspomnienia w myśloodsiewni, ale wątpię. Biorąc pod uwagę zeznania panny Weasley oraz osobę, która cię zaatakowała, woje zeznania w sądzie zapewne nie będą potrzebne. Auror Hill postara ci się to jak najbardziej ułatwić, ale to niezbędne.

Dumbledore położył mu rękę na ramieniu przyjaznym gestem i spojrzał na niego znad okularów-połówek.

- Harry, rozumiesz, że musimy tu postępować zgodnie z literą prawa?

- Tak, rozumiem.

- Świetnie. A jak się tak naprawdę czujesz?

- Naprawdę? No cóż, jakby trafiło mnie kilkanaście tłuczków. Nie mogę zrobić nawet najprostszych rzeczy, bo od razu jestem kompletnie wyczerpany.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i wskazał na stos kartek i słodyczy zapełniających szafkę nocną.

- Twoi wielbiciele wysyłają życzenia powrotu do zdrowia, a ja naprawdę się cieszę, że już z tobą lepiej. Czekają na ciebie jeszcze inni goście, więc wpuszczę już aurora Hilla, by załatwił co ma do zrobienia.

Dyrektor wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Po minucie wszedł auror Hill. Uśmiechnął się na widok młodego czarodzieja.

Podszedł do łóżka Harry'ego, wydobył pergamin i zaklęte pióro. Madam Pomfrey stała w drzwiach prowadzących do jej biura i obserwowała wszystko uważnie. Była gotowa interweniować przy pierwszym sygnale, że jej pacjent odczuwa jakiś dyskomfort.

- Harry, postaram się ułatwić ci to najbardziej jak tylko mogę. Ale niektóre z tych pytań mogą być dla ciebie nieprzyjemne. Nie spiesz się, dobrze?

Harry potaknął.

- No to zaczynamy – pióro stanęło na sztorc na pergaminie, gotowe do pracy. – Co pamiętasz z ataku?

- Biegałem, jak codziennie wczesnym rankiem. Właśnie skończyłem pierwszą połowę okrążenia, gdy zostałem uderzony od tyłu. Pamiętam głos, który na mnie wrzeszczał, potem uderzył mnie jeszcze raz…

- Pamiętasz co powiedział ten głos?

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę i potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Wbił spojrzenie w pościel. Zbladł, a jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze.

Auror Hill zauważył tę reakcję i postanowił natychmiast przerwać przesłuchanie. Miał już zeznania pozostałych. Zeznanie Harry'ego byłoby dodatkowym dowodem w sprawie, ale nie było tak naprawdę niezbędne.

Położył dłoń na nodze Harry'ego i skrzywił się, gdy chłopak odsunął się przerażony.

- Harry, mam już chyba wystarczająco informacji. Może na tym skończymy?

Hill odszedł się od łóżka Harry'ego i spytał Madam Pomfrey czy może z nią chwilę porozmawiać. Gdy weszli do jej biura, Hill odezwał się z powagą:

- Uzdrowicielko Pomfrey, widziałem to wystarczająco często, by rozpoznać oznaki. Jeszcze nie dziś, może nawet nie w tym tygodniu, ale raczej prędzej niż później, Harry przejdzie emocjonalny kryzys. Skończyłem moje przesłuchanie, bo zobaczyłem, że jest bardzo blisko wybuchu, a na razie nie jest na to wystarczająco silny. Proponuję podać mu eliksir uspokajający i mieć go na oku. Nie sądzę, by Harry chciał się otworzyć przed myślouzdrowicielem, więc należałoby ostrzec jego rodzinę i przyjaciół.

Poppy pokiwała głową. Miała dużo doświadczenia z obrażeniami od tłuczka, dziwnie poprzemieszczanymi kończynami czy nieudanymi zaklęciami, ale to była trochę wyższa liga. Gdy auror wyszedł, podała Harry'emu eliksir uspokajający

Przez kolejny tydzień Harry miał mnóstwo gości. Przyjaciele, rodzina i nauczyciele wpadali, by porozmawiać albo zobaczyć jak idzie rekonwalescencja. Remus i Tonks odwiedzili go kilka razy, a Molly przychodziła niemal codziennie, czasem sama, czasem w towarzystwie Artura.

Hermiona, Ron i Ginny przynosili mu zadania domowe i pomagali nadrobić opóźnienia w nauce. Kiedy Harry się zmęczył i zasypiał, siedzieli przy nim rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami, albo odrabiali własne zadana domowe.

Stan zdrowia Harry'ego poprawiał się, choć wciąż był osłabiony. W końcu mógł wstawać z łóżka i przechadzać się po skrzydle szpitalnym. Lubił siedzieć z Madam Pomfrey w jej biurze, czasami jadł z nią posiłki. Przepadał za uzdrowicielką. Wydawała się opryskliwa, ale Harry wiedział, że naprawdę troszczyła się o swoich podopiecznych.

* * *

><p><strong>Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart, początek lutego<strong>

Dziewiątego dnia pobytu w szpitalu Harry obudził się po popołudniowej drzemce i odkrył, że przy jego łóżku siedzi Dumbledore. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego, ale odezwał się poważnym tonem:

- Harry, Madam Pomfrey chce wypisać cię ze szpitala przed dzisiejszą kolacją. Nalega jednak, żebyś się bardzo oszczędzał przez kolejny tydzień. A to oznacza, że nie wolno ci trenować – poczekał na potwierdzenie, po czym kontynuował: - Poprosiłem pannę Weasley, żeby upewniła się, że bierzesz wszystkie niezbędne eliksiry, a twoi przyjaciele czekają pod drzwiami, by odprowadzić cię do Wielkiej Sali. Dam ci kilka minut, żebyś się ubrał, a potem ich tu wpuszczę.

- Dziękuję panu.

Ledwo skończył się ubierać, gdy Ginny, Ron i Hermiona wpadli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wychodząc ze szpitala czuł się, jakby odzyskiwał wolność i miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości. Niestety to uczucie nie trwało długo. Zanim dotarł do Wielkiej Sali, czuł się, jakby przeszedł wiele kilometrów. Był cały szczęśliwy, gdy wreszcie mógł usiąść.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu mnóstwo osób podeszło do niego, by wyrazić radość z jego powrotu. Tak naprawdę było to trochę zawstydzające. Na szczęście gdy pojawiło się jedzenie, wszyscy wrócili na swoje miejsca. Zaczął nakładać sobie potrawy na talerz, ale Ginny go powstrzymała. Z małego pojemnika wydobyła kilka fiolek z eliksirami i postawiła przed nim. Spojrzał na nią błagalnie. Ona odpowiedziała spojrzeniem, które wcześniej widział tylko u Molly, a które jasno mówiło „MASZ TO ZROBIĆ!"

Harry rzucił spojrzenie Ronowi i Hermionie, ale nie znalazł u nich wsparcia. Ron świetnie bawił się jego zakłopotaniem, a Hermiona miała minę podobną jak GInny. Harry westchnął i zaczął łykać kolejne eliksiry, podczas gdy zadowolona z siebie Ginny nakładała mu jedzenie.

Nim kolacja dobiegła końca, Harry zaczął niepokojąco przechylać się na jedną stronę, niemal kładąc się na Ginny. Ron zawołał Neville'a i obaj młodzi mężczyźni pomogli Harry'emu wstać od stołu. Zanim wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, Harry już niemal spał. Ginny, Hermiona i Luna poszły za chłopakami, którzy nieśli Harry'ego do jego łóżka.

* * *

><p><strong>Ministerstwo Magii, dwa dni później<strong>

- Proszę wstać, Sąd idzie! – warknął woźny sądowy, gdy sędziowie wrócili do komnaty.

Vernon Dursley uniósł się z brzękiem kajdan, które skuwały mu ręce i nogi.

- Nie możecie mi tego zrobić, świry! – wrzasnął. – Domagam się procesu przed sądem królewskim! Takie dziwadła nie mogą mieć nade mną jurysdykcji!

Woźny rzucił na niego zaklęcie ciszy.

Przewodniczący składu sędziowskiego uniósł pergamin z werdyktem.

- Vernonie Dursley, zostałeś oskarżony o ucieczkę z Azkabanu i próbę zabójstwa nieletniego czarodzieja pod opieką Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Zostałeś również oskarżony o współpracę z Czarnym Panem, bowiem żaden czarodziej ani czarodziejka, poza tymi, którzy wspierają Czarnego Pana, nie pomógłby ci dostać się do Hogwartu. Za twoje zbrodnie zostajesz skazany na Zasłonę Śmierci. Niniejszym Sąd ogłasza cię winnym zarzucanych ci czynów i poleca woźnym wykonanie wyroku ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Ogłaszam zakończenie posiedzenia.

Woźni wyciągnęli szarpiącego się więźnia z sali rozpraw.

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek:<strong>

„**Ostrzeżony to uzbrojony" – **po angielsku to powiedzonko brzmi „forewarned is forearmed" co dosłownie można przetłumaczyć „Kto wcześniej ostrzeżony jest wcześniej uzbrojony". Nie znalazłem żadnego polskiego odpowiednika, jeśli ktoś z czytelników ma jakiś pomysł, niech da znać :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>To jak na razie nasz najdłuższy rozdział. Dostaniemy ciasteczko? Chcemy ciasteczko!_

_Więź między feniksem i osobą, którą uzdrowią jest dość prosta. Harry odczuje śmierć Dana równie mocno jak Hermiona. Ale to nie stanie się w tym ficu. Jeśli na to czekacie, jest sporo innych tego typu opowieści._

_Stosunki między Dumbledorem i Harrym powoli ulegają poprawie. Nigdy nie chciałem, by pozostali wrogami na stałe._

_Super Harry? Może za pięć lat. Ale podczas spotkania z Voldemortem obaj będą sobie równi pod względem magicznej energii._

_W tym rozdziale działo się bardzo dużo. To co początkowo miało być rozdziałem 10 stało się rozdziałami 10 i 11, po prostu było tego zbyt wiele, by ująć to w jednym rozdziale._

_Obiecuję, że w następnym rozdziale będzie więcej romansu, może nawet jakieś obmacywanie. Muszę być ostrożny, kiedy to piszę. W moim wieku nie jest dobrze, gdy ktoś się zbyt mocno ekscytuje! Możecie się też spodziewać psot i innych smaczków._

_**Od żony autora: **Cześć. To mój mąż z reguły pisze te końcowe notki, ale tym razem czuję, że musze coś dodać. Chciałabym wyjaśnić tą całą kwestię Draco/Pansy/Sereny. Coś Wam powiem. Nie lubię Draco. Wiem, że niektórzy z Was go lubią, ale ja po prostu nie mogę pisać o jego nawróceniu. Po prostu mi to nie pasuje. Co ciekawe te części związane z Draco, Pansy i Sereną niemal same się pisały. Problem pojawił się, gdy zaczęłam czytać co napisałam. Byłam trochę zdziwiona, ale wiedziałam, że nie ma już odwrotu. Sceny wpasowały się w całość bardzo dobrze (mam nadzieję!) i nie mogłam się zmusić, by napisać na nowo sceny, które szły mi tak dobrze. Czy to ma sens? Mam nadzieję. Wszystkie pretensje o te sceny proszę wysyłać pod adresem męża. Znajdę jakiś sposób, żeby zwalić na niego winę, mimo że ja to pisałam :D_

_**Od autora: **Żeby nie było, ja też nie znoszę Draco._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Uwaga! Nie karmić tłumacza! Karmienie tłumacza pochwałami może spowodować nieprzewidziane skutki, jak przetłumaczenie rozdziału w trzy dni!_

_A tak serio to dzięki wielkie za Wasze wyrazy poparcia i słowa mobilizacji. Bez Was na pewno pracowałbym dużo wolniej, ale gdy wiem, że ktoś czeka na następny rozdział, mam motywację do pracy. Sam jestem czytelnikiem i wiem jakie to nieprzyjemne, gdy trzeba czekać na kolejną część!_


	11. Walentynka od Voldemorta

_**Od tłumacza**: Na specjalną prośbę zubatek dołączam do tego rozdziału wirtualne chusteczki, przydadzą się zarówno do ocierania łez śmiechu jak wzruszenia :)_

_Kilkoro z Was zaproponowało, by przysłowie z poprzedniego rozdziału przetłumaczyć jako „przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony". Też o tym myślałem, ale jednak znaczenie jest diametralnie inne. To przysłowie pasowałoby raczej do paranoika Moody'ego, a tu mamy konkretne ostrzeżenie, które daje ostrzeżonemu broń do ręki._

_A teraz zapraszam do lektury!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>Zastrzeżenie niestandardowe: Nie mam żadnych praw do tych postaci i nie roszczę sobie do nich żadnych praw. Do niczego nie roszczę praw. Jestem biedny jak mysz kościelna, ale w poprzednim życiu byłem imperatorem całego znanego wszechświata. Naprawdę! Nie wierzycie mi? Jestem oburzony!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 11 – Walentynka od Voldemorta<strong>

**Harry – obiekt kobiecych westchnień**

Kolejne kilka dni okazało się jednymi z najbardziej męczących w życiu Harry'ego. Starał się dojść do pełni sił, ale czasami dopadało go zmęczenie i zdarzało mu się przysypiać na lekcjach czy podczas posiłków. Większość jego przyjaciół i nauczycieli zdawała sobie sprawę z jego problemów i robili co w jego mocy, by mu wszystko ułatwić. Niemniej jednak Harry zaczynał odczuwać narastającą frustrację. Bal Walentynkowy miał być już za pięć dni, a on naprawdę chciał zabrać Ginny. Obawiał się jednak, że w trakcie tańców padnie na krzesło i zaśnie wyczerpany.

Ginny niestrudzenie pilnowała, by Harry przyjmował wszystkie przepisane mu eliksiry. Na szczęście większość już skończył. Pozostał mu tylko znienawidzony przez niego eliksir wzmacniający, który musiał łykać trzy razy dziennie. W sumie niespecjalnie przeszkadzało mu, że Ginny nieustannie mu o tym przypomina. Sam był pod tym względem dość zapominalski. Musiał się przyznać sam przed sobą, że lubił, gdy ona się o niego troszczyła, nawet jeśli sprowadzało się to do picia czegoś paskudnego.

Zbliżała się kolacja. Ginny siedziała na łóżku i coś pisała. Do balu zostało tylko pięć dni, ale Harry był coraz silniejszy. _Nie powinniśmy mieć żadnych problemów z balem_, pomyślała_, o ile nie będziemy próbowali zatańczyć każdego tańca. Wiem, że Harry się o to martwi, ale upewnię się, że go nie zamęczę._

Ginny uniosła głowę, gdy ktoś stanął przy jej łóżku. Okazało się, że to Lavender Brown. Za nią stała masa dziewcząt z Gryffindoru od drugiego aż po siódmy rok. Hermiona stała u boku Lavender z kwaśną miną.

- Co jest? Co się znowu stało?

Lavender podsunęła Ginny pod nos kolorową gazetę. Ginny wzięła magazyn i przekartkowała go z ponurą miną.

W magazynie znajdowała się coroczna lista dziesięciu najbardziej pożądanych partii w kraju sporządzana przez Tygodnik Nastoletniej Czarodziejki. Otworzyła magazyn na odpowiedniej stronie i jęknęła na głos. W zeszłym roku Harry był na dole tej listy, ale jako że w tym roku wkraczał w pełnoletność, wydawcy postanowili go awansować. BYŁ TERAZ DRUGIM NAJBARDZIEJ POŻĄDANYM KAWALEREM W KRAJU! (Gilderoy Lockhart wciąż zajmował pierwsze miejsce, mimo że przebywał na oddziale psychiatrycznym Świętego Munga) Pod zdjęciem Harry'ego znajdował się opis:

_W tym roku Chłopiec, Który Przeżył osiągnie pełnoletniość. Harry Potter uznawany jest za jednego z najbogatszych czarodziejów w kraju z majątkiem szacowanym na 100 milionów galeonów. Obecnie uczęszcza do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. To przystojne, zielonookie ciacho skończy siedemnastkę tego lata. Nasze źródła donoszą, że pan Potter to atleta co się zowie, lubi biegać o poranku i grać z przyjaciółmi w quidditcha. Od pierwszego do trzeciego roku grał jako szukający w drużynie swojego domu, zdobywając w tym czasie jeden tytuł mistrzowski. Źródła opisują go jako zdolnego artystę, cichego i bardzo nieśmiałego względem osób, których nie zna. Ten kawaler to zdobycz czekająca na swojego myśliwego. Znakomity materiał na męża dla szczęśliwej czarodziejki! Bierzcie go, dziewczęta!_

Ginny jęknęła i odrzuciła gazetę. Dziewczyny z Gryffindoru wiedziały o pierścionku przyrzeczenia oraz o uczuciach, jakie para do siebie żywi. Ale Ginny nie była osobą, która pchałaby ludziom pierścionek przed oczy, przechwalając się nim przed wszystkimi. Niewiele osób poza Gryffindorem o nim wiedziało, a niektóre dziewczyny w szkole uważały, że pierścionek obietnicy nie ma żadnej wiążącej mocy. Ich zdaniem stanowił on jedynie upominek świadczący o przyjaźni. Ginny zerknęła na Hermionę.

- Gdzie Harry? – spytała. – On nie ma pojęcia co go czeka.

- Wyszli kilka minut temu z Ronem na kolację…

Ginny zmartwiała.

Nagle Lavender zaklaskała głośno, by przyciągnąć uwagę zgromadzonych.

- Drogie panie! Nasza siostra potrzebuje naszej pomocy!

Ginny spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością. Na obiad ruszył zwarty oddział składający się z niemal pięćdziesięciu Gryfonek.

W Wielkiej Sali Ginny ujrzała Harry'ego siedzącego z Ronem przy stole. Ron rozglądał się zmieszany, a Harry próbował wczołgać się pod stół. Otaczało go kilkanaście dziewcząt, a każda z nich usiłowała go zagadać lub podać mu coś do jedzenia. Mnóstwo dziewcząt siedzących przy stołach patrzyło na Harry'ego niczym drapieżniki na ofiarę. Większość nauczycieli siedziała spokojnie, z rozbawieniem obserwując sytuację.

Dziewczyny z Gryffindoru sformowały kordon wokół Ginny. Grupa ruszyła wzdłuż przejścia do stołu Gryffindoru niczym lawina i zderzyła się ze stadem drapieżnych kobiet, odrzucając bezlitośnie na bok agresorki.

Ginny wbiła spojrzenie w Harry'ego. Początkowo myślała, że będzie na niego zła, ale on wydawał się czuć ulgę, że ją widzi. Niemal roześmiała się z jego miny. _Nie boi się smoków, odda własne życie, by chronić dziecko, ale obawia się innych kobiet. Na Merlina, jaki on niedomyślny!_

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i pociągnęła, by wstał. Harry wciąż nie miał pojęcia co jest grane, ale odprężył się nieco, mając przy sobie Ginny.

- Dziewczęta, naprzód! – wydała komendę Lavender.

Grupa dziewcząt zgromadzona wokół Ginny i prowadzonego przez nią zdumionego Harry'ego sprawnie przeszła w okolice stołu nauczycieli i uformowała przed nim zwartą linię. Ginny i Harry wystąpili przed front. Harry wciąż nie wiedział o co w tym chodzi. Dumbledore rozsiadł się wygodnie i uniósł swoją czarkę, maskując uśmiech. W oczach tańczyły mu ogniki rozbawienia.

Rozmowy w Wielkiej Sali zamarły, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Ginny, która wciąż trzymała Harry'ego za rękę. Rudowłosa czarodziejka przemówiła głośno:

- Damy Hogwartu…

Wyciągnęła w górę dłoń, by wszyscy mogli zobaczyć jej delikatnie pulsujący pierścionek na palcu. Pozostała tak przez moment, pozwalając wszystkim dziewczętom go obejrzeć. Kilka westchnęło, inne były wściekłe, większość patrzyła z zazdrością, a jedna dziewczyna nawet zemdlała!

- To świadczy, że on jest mój… tak samo jak to!

Ginny obróciła się do Harry'ego i pocałowała go. To nie był delikatny buziaczek, ale namiętny pocałunek, który miał rozpalić wszystkie zmysły młodego czarodzieja. Potter wciąż nie był pewny co jest grane, ale jeśli Ginny miała ochotę go pocałować, to on nie miał nic przeciwko. Odwzajemnił pocałunek z równym żarem. Chłopaki przy stole Gryffindoru wydali z siebie pełne aprobaty okrzyki i gwizdy.

Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, Harry ciężko oddychał, a twarz Ginny pokrywał głęboki rumieniec. Rudowłosa czarodziejka odzyskała panowanie nad sobą i odwróciła się do wpatrzonych w nich uczniów.

- Trzymajcie się z dala, dziewczyny, ten mężczyzna jest zajęty! – oznajmiła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

Ginny poprowadziła swojego oszołomionego chłopaka z powrotem do ich stołu. Spokojnie ignorowała lodowate, pełne niechęci spojrzenia, posyłane jej przez niektóre inne dziewczyny. Osiągnęła co chciała. Zgłosiła roszczenie, udowodniła je, a potem w tym sekretnym języku kobiet, którego żaden mężczyzna nigdy nie pojmie, dała jasno do zrozumienia, że będzie walczyła w obronie swojej własności. Reszta Gryfonek podążyła za Harrym i Ginny. Stojąc za nimi dały jasno do zrozumienia, że opowiedzą się za Ginny, jeśli tylko będzie tego potrzebowała.

Gdy usiedli przy stole, Harry obrócił się do swojej dziewczyny.

- Ginny… eee… zamierzasz mi wyjaśnić co tu właśnie zaszło? – spytał.

Ginny z uśmiechem pogładziła go po policzku.

- Harry, kocham cię z całego serca, gdy tylko zechcesz potrafisz być niewiarygodnie inteligentny, jesteś odważnym i niezwykłym czarodziejem, ale są rzeczy, których nigdy nie pojmiesz, a to właśnie była jedna z nich – wyjaśniła.

Harry uniósł brew. Czy ona właśnie go delikatnie obraziła? Dlaczego tak trudno pojąć kobiety? Potrząsnął z rezygnacją głową i odwrócił się do swojego talerza, by odkryć z niechęcią, że czeka na niego kolejna fiolka z eliksirem. Ten cholerny płyn smakował tak paskudnie, że nic co po nim zjadł nie miało przyjemnego smaku.

Ginny spojrzała na niego w TEN sposób. Wzruszył ramionami i wypił eliksir, podczas gdy Ginny nakładała mu jedzenie na talerz.

Pod koniec posiłku Harry przejął od Hermiony jej kopię Proroka Codziennego. Przejrzał szubko pierwszą stronę i przeszedł do wyników quidditcha. Armaty z Chudley wciąż kontynuowały serię porażek. Potem spokojnie przeglądał stronę po stronie, czytając dokładniej te fragmenty, gdzie coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Nagle coś wpadło mu w oko. Zamarł i krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Rzucił gazetę na stół.

Wstał szybko, choć nieco chwiejnie. Trójka przyjaciół spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Muszę iść – wymamrotał i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona zerknęła na zmartwioną Ginny.

- Co to było?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Jeszcze chwilę temu wszystko wydawało się w porządku.

- Bo było w porządku – wtrącił się Ron. – Po prostu czytał gazetę.

- Może coś tam wyczytał? – domyśliła się Hermiona.

Ginny przyciągnęła do siebie gazetę, otwartą na tej stronie, na której zostawił ją Harry.

- Hmmm… Artykuł o otwarciu nowego sklepu z kociołkami na Ulicy Pokątnej, jakieś reklamy, ogłoszenia ministerialne. Nic tu takiego nie widzę.

- Sprawdź dokładnie ogłoszenia ministerialne, używają tam strasznie małej czcionki – doradziła Hermiona.

Ginny przejrzała je jeszcze raz, tym razem jedno po drugim. Nagle wstrzymała oddech i drżącymi rękami podała Hermionie gazetę.

Hermiona przejęła ją i odnalazła odpowiednie miejsce. Odczytała cicho treść:

_Departament Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa Ministerstwa Magii ogłasza, że na podstawie wyroku Wizengamotu przeprowadzono w zeszłym tygodniu egzekucję Vernona C. Dursleya, mugola. Dursley był zbiegiem z Azkabanu. Skazany za znęcanie się nad nieletnimi, został ujęty po brutalnej napaści na ucznia Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W ponownym procesie Dursley został oskarżony o usiłowanie zabójstwa oraz współpracę z Czarnymi Czarodziejami. Dursley został wysłany za Zasłonę w zeszłym tygodniu. O ile nam wiadomo nie pozostawił żyjących krewnych._

- Harry – westchnęła Hermiona. – Ron, musimy znaleźć Harry'ego. Sprawdź dormitorium. Jeśli go tam nie ma, przeszukaj boisko quidditcha i jego okolicę. Ja i Ginny sprawdzimy zamek.

* * *

><p><strong>Załamanie nerwowe<strong>

Harry stał na środku salonu pod numerem czwartym przy Privet Drive. Oddychał gwałtownie, a oczy zaszły mu mgłą. W głowie widział ich wszystkich. Widział obijające go wielkie mięsiste pięści wuja Vernona, kopiącą go kościstą stopę ciotki Petunii, Dudleya i jego goryli, którzy przypierali go do ściany za szkołą i tłukli gdzie popadnie.

Wzbierający w nim gniew nie miał nic wspólnego z magią. To była czysta, pierwotna bestia, która żyje w każdym z nas. Harry zawył z wściekłości i zaczął rzucać meblami po całym pomieszczeniu. Wrzeszczał na całe gardło. Nie kontrolował tego. Nie rozumiał tego.

Walił pięściami w ścianę, rozwalając tynk i kalecząc dłoń. Przewrócił kanapę, a następnie wyrzucił bujany fotel Petunii przez okno, rycząc:

- PIERDOLONE SKURWIELE! JAK MOGLIŚCIE MI TO ZROBIĆ?

* * *

><p><strong>Interwencja i pomoc<strong>

Ginny i Hermiona sprawdziły kilka miejsc, w które z reguły udawał się Harry, gdy potrzebował samotności, wreszcie ruszyły do Pokoju Życzeń. Zatrzymały się przed drzwiami, patrząc po sobie z niepokojem. Słyszały dochodzące ze środka wrzaski i odgłosy dewastacji.

- Mionko, wejdę sama. Wątpię, żeby chciał tłumu widzów. Zawiadom AD, że dzisiejsze spotkanie jest odwołane, a potem sprawdź czy uda ci się wydobyć eliksir uspokajający od Madam Pomfrey w taki sposób, żeby nie zrobiła z tego afery.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

- Jeśli będzie trzeba, sama go uwarzę. Powiem Ronowi, żeby trzymał się z daleka od Pokoju. Nie sądzę, żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko towarzystwu nam dwóm. Ale przy Ronie może się zamknąć w sobie, a nie o to nam chodzi.

Ginny uznała to za dobry pomysł. Obróciła się, by wejść do pokoju, ale Hermiona położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. Obie kobiety patrzyły sobie przez chwilę w oczy, po czym poszły każda w swoją stronę.

Ginny otworzyła drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń i powoli wśliznęła się do środka. Nie rozpoznała pomieszczenia, które ujrzała. Miejsce wyglądało jak po przejściu huraganu. Przypominało typowy mugolski dom. Ale meble były zniszczone i poprzewracane. Ktoś wyrzucił bujany fotel przez okno. Nagle z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegł ją huk i usłyszała wrzask Harry'ego:

- ROBIŁEM DLA WAS WSZYSTKO, CHUJE ZBOLAŁE! GOTOWAŁEM! SPRZĄTAŁEM! WYNOSIŁEM WASZ SYF! CZEMU? CZEMU? CZEMU? NIE PROSIŁEM O WIELE!

Harry wpadł z powrotem do salonu. nie dostrzegł stojącej tam Ginny.

- NIECH WAS SZLAG DURSLEYOWIE! GNIJCIE W PIEKLE! – zawył.

Ginny wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, widząc jak Harry wbija pięść w ścianę nad kominkiem, przebijając się przez tynk. Cofnął krwawiącą rękę, a jego pierś poruszało coś pomiędzy ciężkim duszeniem i urywanym szlochem. Krew spływająca z dłoni tworzyła czerwone wzory na białym dywanie Petunii.

- CZEMU, PIERDOLONE SKURWYSYNY?

Ostatni okrzyk zdawał się pozbawić go wszelkiej energii. Opadł na kolana i rozpłakał się. Przed tym właśnie ostrzegała ich Madam Pomfrey. Ginny zbliżyła się ostrożnie do swojego chłopaka. Wiedziała, że musi to z siebie wyrzucić, nie mógł utrzymywać tego wszystkiego w sobie, ale to był dla niego niebezpieczny moment. Jeśli za mocno się go przyciśnie, Harry znowu zamknie to wszystko w swoim wnętrzu, co doprowadzi w przyszłości do jeszcze gorszej eksplozji.

Harry klęczał na podłodze. Jego ramiona drgały spazmatycznie. Ginny uklęknęła przednim. Chciała go dotknąć, ale nie zrobiła tego. Czekała, aż ją dostrzeże. Serce ją bolało, gdy widziała go takiego wrażliwego, zagubionego w bólu, który sprawiały mu jego wspomnienia. Jak on mógł to wytrzymać? Jak ktokolwiek mógł to wytrzymać?

Harry powoli uniósł na nią oczy wypełnione straszliwym bólem. Odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie, starając się nie pokazywać po sobie niepokoju, jaki odczuwała. Przywarł do niej, ukrywając twarz na jej ramieniu. Wciąż płakał. Próbował wyartykułować pytania, które dręczyły go od lat.

- Dlaczego… dlaczego nie mogli… mnie kochać… choć trochę? Co zrobiłem źle? Czy jestem wybrykiem natury, złym człowiekiem? Co ze mną nie tak?

Ginny objęła go mocniej. Poczuła, że po policzku spływają jej własne łzy.

- Wyrzuć to z siebie, Harry – wyszeptała. – Musisz to z siebie wyrzucić.

Harry złapał ją, jakby obawiał się, że zaraz zniknie i rozpłakał się.

To był płacz trzylatka siedzącego w ciemnej komórce, który nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby przepędzić strach przed ciemnością.

To był płacz pięciolatka pobitego, bo zapytał o prezent urodzinowy.

To był płacz samotnego dziewięciolatka, siedzącego w dusznej komórce w pełni lata, zamkniętego tam niemal na tydzień.

To był płacz piętnastolatka, który dowiedział się, że musi zabić lub zostanie zabity.

To był płacz osoby, której uczyniono krzywdę tysiąc razy, a która wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Trzymał ją niczym koło ratunkowe. Jego gorzkie łzy wściekłości i gniewu powoli zmieniły się w delikatne pochlipywanie na jej ramieniu. Kołysała go delikatnie, uspokajająco, trzymając go za rękę, a drugą dłonią głaszcząc po włosach.

Przez wypełnione oczami łzy dostrzegła stojące w drzwiach Hermionę i Serenę Snape. Harry nie zwrócił na nie uwagi.

Serena znalazła Hermionę, która biegała po laboratorium eliksirów i próbowała przyrządzić potrzebny jej eliksir. Hermiona wyjaśniła jej sytuację i Serena postanowiła pomóc. Wyciągnęła z jednej z szafek gotowy eliksir i podążyła za Gryfonką do Pokoju Życzeń.

Hermiona czuła, że po policzkach spływają jej łzy. Serena nie wiedziała czy ma się wściekać, czy pomóc Ginny pocieszać Harry'ego. Mistrzyni Eliksirów bardzo polubiła młodego czarodzieja i darzyła go podziwem. W ręku trzymała eliksir uspokajający. Madam Pomfrey poinformowała nauczycieli co może stać się z Harrym. Serena czuła narastającą złość. Ten chłopak tak wiele poświęcał dla innych, a tak rzadko skarżył się na życie, które potraktowało go nad wyraz niesprawiedliwie.

Hermiona i Serena zbliżyły się do Ginny. Harry wciąż przytulał się do niej i płakał. Serena uklękła przy parze i pomogła Harry'emu wypić eliksir. Pod jego wpływem i na skutek wyczerpania atakiem młody czarodziej dość szybko się uspokoił, jednak wciąż trzymał się Ginny, jakby obawiał się ją puścić.

Serena ogarnęła jednym spojrzeniem destrukcję wokół i zaproponowała, by zabrać go do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, który był najbliżej.

Profesor McGonagall i Ron czekali na nich przed portretem Grubej Damy. Widząc w jakim stanie jest Harry, Minerva wyrzuciła wszystkich z pokoju wspólnego i pomogła Harry'emu dotrzeć na kanapę. Ginny usiadła przy nim i zachęciła, by się położył. Oparł głowę na jej kolanach, a gdy zaczęła głaskać go po włosach, błyskawicznie zasnął. Nie zauważył, że Hermiona i profesor Snape zaczęły leczyć rany na jego dłoniach.

Czując, że nadszedł czas na jedną z tych rzadkich, szczerych rozmów, profesor McGonagall wyczarowała krzesła dla siebie i profesor Snape. Ron udał się do łóżka, a cztery kobiety siedziały jeszcze długo, rozmawiając cicho o skutkach przemocy i ludzkiej naturze. Rozmowa zakończyła się, gdy obie młode kobiety zaczęły ziewać. McGonagall zastanawiała się, czy nie polecić Ginny udać się do swojego dormitorium, ale zrezygnowała. Harry był zbyt wyczerpany, by spróbować czegoś nieprzyzwoitego.

* * *

><p><strong>Niektórzy ludzie nie przyjmują odmowy do wiadomości<strong>

Następnego poranka Harry obudził się całkowicie wypoczęty. Było mu ciepło i całkiem wygodnie, ale coś mu nie pasowało. Przede wszystkim opierał się na czymś pociągająco delikatnym i oplatało go jakieś ramię.

Zamrugał, gdy flesz uderzył go po oczach razem z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem migawki aparatu. potem usłyszał stłumiony śmiech.

Sięgną po leżące na stoliku przed nim okulary i nałożył je. Spojrzał przez ramię i dostrzegł burzę rudych włosów. Uznał, że czasem trzeba ponieść konsekwencje i postanowił przyjąć je z godnością. Zignorował śmieszki i szepty, ostrożnie wyśliznął się spod ramienia Ginny i spokojnie wstał. Obrócił się, wciąż nie zwracając uwagi na widzów i dokładnie otulił ją kocem, po czym pocałował w czoło i dopiero odwrócił się do pozostałych.

Przyłożył palec do ust i gestem wskazał, że powinni oddalić się od kanapy. Ron i Neville mieli identyczne szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach. Ron trzymał aparat Colina. Hermiona również szczerzyła się jak głupia, ale spojrzała badawczo w oczy Harry'ego, jakby szukała odpowiedzi. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Już mi lepiej, Hermiono. Przepraszam za wczorajszy wieczór. Nie chciałem was nastraszyć, ale chyba tego potrzebowałem – odwrócił się do Rona. – Czego?

- Nic takiego – odpowiedział rudzielec z uśmieszkiem. – Po prostu mam niezły materiał do szantażu.

- Ron, jesteś moim cholernym bratem! Wystarczy że poprosisz, to dam ci wszystko czego chcesz.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Rona. Najwyraźniej Harry nie był podatny na szantaż.

- To na co mi ten materiał, skoro nie mogę cię szantażować? Gdybyś nie planował poślubić mojej siostry, obiłbym ci maskę!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To wyświadcz mi przysługę. Zrób dwie kopie tego zdjęcia. Ginny pewnie będzie chciała jedną. Ja na pewno chcę. To w końcu pierwszy raz, gdy spaliśmy razem… szkoda, że do niczego nie doszło.

Ron nie wiedział, czy powinien wybuchnąć śmiechem czy zdzielić gościa przez łeb. Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego zdumiona, ale zaczęła chichotać. Neville zarumienił się, ale również wybuchnął śmiechem.

Harry zostawił ich i udał się do dormitorium, by się wykąpać i przebrać. Gdy zszedł na dół, pokój wspólny był pusty, zniknęli zarówno jego przyjaciele, jak Ginny. Harry nie wrócił jeszcze do regularnych porannych biegów, a nawet gdyby tak było, to pewnie biegałby raczej wokół boiska quidditcha, a nie jeziora. Tak czy inaczej postanowił zejść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie dołączył do przyjaciół.

Lekcje tego dnia szły całkiem nieźle, ale Harry czuł się niepewnie. Za każdym razem, gdy przechodził z klasy do klasy wpadał na Cho Chang. Na piątym roku miał z Cho burzliwy związek. Zerwał z nią, bo tak naprawdę wcale nie wydawała się zainteresowana Harrym. Jednak dzisiaj wciąż obrzucała go dziwnymi spojrzeniami. Zderzyła się w nim na niemal pustym korytarzu, a potem zatrzymała się, by z nim pogadać, gdy on zbierał swoje książki. Harry próbował się przed nią ukrywać. Jednak nieważne gdzie poszedł, ona podążała za nim. Tropiła go. I zaczynało go to wkurzać.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

Ginny siedziała w pokoju wspólnym i pracowała nad wypracowaniem na Zaklęcia. Ron i Harry rozgrywali partię szachów. Odłożyła pióro i dostrzegła Lavender, Hermionę i niemal trzydzieści innych dziewcząt uśmiechniętych od ucha do ucha.

- Rewelacyjna plota – wyszeptała magiczne słowa Lavender.

Ginny natychmiast spakowała swoje wypracowanie i podążyła za dziewczętami do dormitoriów. Wszystkie przebrały się w piżamy i poszły za Lavender do sypialni Ginny.

- Słuchajcie co powiedział mi pewien ptaszek! – zaczęła Lavender. – Ginny, będziesz zachwycona! Wygląda na to, że niejaka Cho Chang postanowiła naruszyć dzisiaj twoje terytorium. Jej uderzenie było świetnie zaplanowane i wykonane. Nieważne gdzie by się Harry nie udał, wpadał na nią i to dosłownie! W końcu zdołała go dopaść po południu, zaraz po jego ostatniej lekcji. Mój ptaszek miał świetny widok na całą sytuację. oto co mi powiedział…

_Harry wyszedł z pustej klasy. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za rękę i ciągnie. Jęknął. ZNOWU CHO!_

_Cho wykorzystała ten czas, by zmienić mundurek. Jej bluzka była zbyt ciasna i wyraźnie pokazywała, że dziewczyna nie ma na sobie stanika. Harry stał sztywno, podczas gdy ona ocierała się o niego._

_- Harry, może powinniśmy spróbować jeszcze raz… - wyszeptała do niego zmysłowym tonem._

_Harry wyszarpnął się z uchwytu Cho i zrobił krok w tył, krzyżując ramiona na piersi._

_- Cho, to nie wyszło ostatnio i nie wiem czemu wydaje ci się, że mogłoby wyjść tym razem. Poza tym jestem w pełni szczęśliwy z Ginny._

_Cho ostrożnie rozpięła kilka guzików, uwidaczniając dekolt. Jej ciasna bluzka nie pozostawiała wiele wyobraźni._

_- Ależ tu gorąco. Powiem ci coś, Harry. Weź mnie na Bal Walentynkowy, a ja będę potrafiła ci się odwdzięczyć. Zobaczysz jak dobrze umawiać się ze mną. Na pewno mogę dać ci to, czego Ginny nie potrafi._

_- Cho, mam już partnerkę na bal, a jeśli jakoś umknęło to twojej uwadze, poprosiłem Ginny, by została moją żoną! Nie idę z tobą na bal i to moje ostatnie słowo!_

_Dziewczyna spróbowała uderzyć z innej strony._

_- Ale Harry, możesz mieć kogoś znacznie lepszego niż ta żałosna panienka. Ona pochodzi z biednej rodziny i chce tylko twoich pieniędzy! Moja rodzina jest bogata, mi nie potrzebny twój majątek. Ona jest zwykłą napaloną na złoto szmatą!_

_Oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły lodowatą zielenią i na oczach Cho jego postać otoczyła świetlista aureola. Zaskoczona dziewczyna zrobiła krok w tył. Złapał ją zaklęciem, które przyszpiliło ją do ściany. Podszedł do niej i przemówił lodowatym tonem:_

_- Ta „żałosna panienka" jest warta milion takich jak ty, Cho Chang. Umarłbym za nią. Mam nadzieję ją poślubić i stworzyć rodzinę. A jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno niepochlebne słowo o niej lub jej rodzinie, która, tak się składa, jest też MOJĄ RODZINĄ, upewnię się, że tego pożałujesz…_

_Rozproszył zaklęcie i Cho runęła na ziemię z wściekłością w oczach._

_- Miłego dnia, panno Chang. Dla twojego dobra mam nadzieję, ze więcej mnie nie wkurzysz._

_Oddalił się gwałtownie. Jego magia wciąż lśniła, a Cho wykrzykiwała obelgi w stronę jego oddalających się pleców._

Lavender zakończyła opowieść. Wszystkie słuchaczki westchnęły.

- Kurczę, naprawdę go wzięło. Ginny, jesteś taką szczęściarą! – skomentowała jedna z nich.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na zegar. _Harry powinien być już w swoim dormitorium_, pomyślała. Zostawiła dziewczyny w środku rozkręcającej się dyskusji o facetach, narzuciła na siebie szatę i pomaszerowała wprost do męskiego dormitorium.

Kiedy pojawiła się w pokoju Harry'ego, jej chłopak właśnie wychodził spod prysznica. Jego jedynym okryciem był ręcznik luźno zawiązany wokół talii. Zignorowała protesty pozostałych lokatorów pokoju, chwyciła Harry'ego za kark i namiętnie pocałowała. Kontynuowała, aż osiągnęła odpowiedni efekt, potem bez słowa odwróciła się i wyszła, zostawiając za sobą zdumionego Harry'ego ze zsuwającym się powoli ręcznikiem.

- Ej, Harry, na pewno chcesz ją poślubić? – zawołał Ron. – Jak dla mnie to ona ma nierówno pod sufitem!

- A ty byś pewnie był niezadowolony, gdyby wpadła tu Hermiona i zrobiła to samo? – odgryzł się Harry.

Ron przezornie ugryzł się w język.

Gdy Ginny wróciła do swojego pokoju, zorientowała się, że inne dziewczyny już wyszły. Nagle ktoś złapał ją za ramię. Obróciła się i ujrzała Hermionę.

- Ginny? Co zrobiłaś?

Ginny zaczerwieniła się.

- Pobiegłam do dormitorium Harry'ego. Wychodził właśnie spod prysznica i nie miał na sobie nic poza ręcznikiem. Złapałam go i pocałowałam, po czym uciekłam tu z powrotem. Powiedzmy, że zanim wyszłam upewniłam się, że odpowiednio na niego podziałałam.

- Ginny, to było okrutne! Dobre, ale okrutne!

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Wiem. W sumie na to nie zasłużył, ale znajdę jakiś sposób, by mu to wynagrodzić.

Hermiona nachyliła się do niej.

- Wiesz co to jeszcze oznacza?

- Cho musi zginąć? – spytała zaskoczona Ginny.

- Nie, nie. To znaczy tak, ale poza tym. Pomyśl o tym, co usłyszałaś! Lavender ujawniła źródło swoich plotek. Założę się z tobą o pięć galeonów, że jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem! A jej zwierzęciem jest ptak!

Ginny siedziała przez moment zdumiona, a potem obie kobiety wybuchnęły śmiechem. To naprawdę było śmieszne, ale wiedziały, że od tej chwili zanim powiedzą coś, co powinno zostać tajemnicą, będą musiały upewnić się, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnych ptaków.

Następnego ranka wszystkie Gryfonki spędziły śniadanie na przemian uśmiechając się do Harry'ego i patrząc z wściekłością na Cho Cang. Piękna Krukonka o smoliście czarnych włosach siedziała niespokojnie przy stole. Coś się kroiło, ale nie była pewna o co chodzi. Znała Pottera na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie zdradził nikomu przebiegu ich wczorajszej konfrontacji.

Jej myśli przerwało nadejście poczty. Gdy do środka wleciał kruk, niektórzy westchnęli zaskoczeni. Nikt nie używał kruków jako ptaków pocztowych! Były najgorszymi możliwymi listonoszami!

Cho poczuła, jak coś mokrego ląduje jej na ręce. Spojrzała w górę i dostrzegła kilka kolejnych kruków wlatujących do Sali. Zadrżała, czując że trafiło ją kilka kolejnych wilgotnych pocisków. Bała się zobaczyć co się stało. Tymczasem kruki wciąż wlatywały do środka. Po Sali krążyło już małe stado, które wciąż rosło w siłę.

Słysząc śmiechy Cho wstała gwałtownie od stołu i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Kruki podążyły za nią, a śmiechy przybrały na sile. Cho zerwała się do biegu. Cała Sala pękała ze śmiechu, patrząc jak Cho dobiega do wyjścia piszcząc za każdym razem, gdy trafiał ją nowy pocisk.

Dziewczęta przy stole Gryffindoru napawały się widokiem uciekającej Cho. Harry spojrzał podejrzliwie na swoją dziewczyną, ale ta spytała go jedynie z niewinną miną czy nie chciałby jeszcze bekonu.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozmowy i konfrontacje<strong>

- Wiesz co, czasami zastanawiam się nad stanem mojej psychiki – powiedziała Serena Snape mężowi tego samego wieczoru. Chodziła w tę i z powrotem po salonie. Odkąd wyszła za mąż robiła to bardzo często, a to wszystko była jego wina. No, może nie do końca jego, ale przecież on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć! Widząc jego pytające spojrzenie wyjaśniła: - Jesteś podstępny, uwielbiasz zastraszać ludzi i cieszysz się, gdy doprowadzisz dziecko do płaczu. Zastanawiam się co mnie opętało, że postanowiłam cię poślubić!

- Mam ci to wyliczyć w punktach? – spytał sarkastycznie.

Spojrzała na niego wściekle, ale nie odpowiedziała. Severus wrócił do czytania książki, a przynajmniej próbował. Zanim spotkał Serenę spędzał wieczory w samotności, oceniając wypracowania albo dopracowując plan zajęć. Jednak odkąd się ożenił odkrył, że ciche wieczory w towarzystwie jego żony to najwspanialsza część dnia. Jasne, dalej cieszyło go łapanie przerażonych studentów włóczących się po szkole podczas ciszy nocnej, odejmowanie mnóstwa punktów i rozdawanie niezliczonych szlabanów, ale odkrył, że w życiu są większe przyjemności. Jedną z nich było czytanie, tak samo jak obserwowanie żony. I to niezależnie od tego czy chodziła po pokoju, czytała przed kominkiem czy wrzeszczała na niego. Na bogów, robił się z niego straszny mięczak!

Zorientował się, że znowu się na nią gapi, więc poddał się, odłożył książkę i spytał co się stało.

- Severusie, wiem, że chcesz się dowiedzieć co jest grane, ale nie możesz go za bardzo naciskać! Jeśli to zrobisz to zamknie się w sobie.

- Czy tobie się wydaje, że przywiążę go do krzesła i zażądam odpowiedzi?

- Jeśli tylko uszłoby ci na sucho… - urwała, widząc jego oburzone spojrzenie. – No dobra, to nie było w porządku. Ale naprawdę potrafisz być onieśmielający jeśli tylko chcesz. A z reguły chcesz! A teraz musisz być łagodny.

Tupnęła, gdy jej mąż parsknął pogardliwie.

- Severusie, mówię poważnie! Jeśli odstraszysz tego chłopaka to napakuję cię taką ilością eliksirów, że będziesz przekonany, że jesteś jedenastoletnią Puchonką! Będzie podskakiwał środkiem korytarza z zaplecionymi warkoczykami i uważał, że wszystko jest w porządku!

- Jestem zaszczycony twoją głęboką wiarą we mnie – odparł urażony.

- Ja cię znam. Możesz tego nie chcieć, ale naprawdę potrafisz być przerażającym człowiekiem. Zresztą kogo ja próbuję oszukać? Oczywiście, że robisz to celowo. Oboje wiemy jak cię to cieszy! Słuchaj, chcę po prostu powiedzieć… i nie bardzo mi idzie, sądząc po twojej minie… że wszystko co niegdyś zaszło między tobą i Harrym może nam utrudnić zadanie. On dopiero zaczął ci ufać. Nie rób niczego, co mogłoby naruszyć jego zaufanie – poprosiła łagodnie.

Posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie, słysząc pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął, wstał i przytulił ją.

- Będę ostrożny – obiecał. – Ale trzeba wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy. Oboje to wiemy.

Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Wstaw herbatę, ja otworzę.

Po kilku minutach Harry siedział w salonie Snape'ów zarzucony herbatą i rozmową o pogodzie i szkole. Serena Snape siedział u jego boku, podczas gdy jej mąż usadowił się naprzeciwko i posyłał obojgu badawcze spojrzenia. W ich zachowaniu było coś dziwnego, jednak nie wiedział o co chodzi, póki Severus nie zaczął mówić:

- Harry, przez niemal dwadzieścia lat szpiegowałem Voldemorta dla Dumbledore'a. Nauczyłem się między innymi jak obserwować pozornie nie związane sprawy i składać je w całość tak, by utworzyły jeden spójny obraz. Robiłem to tak wiele lat, że stało się to odruchem. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy zauważyłem kilka rzeczy i chcę się tym z tobą podzielić. Jeśli moje obserwacje są słuszne, poproszę cię o wyjaśnienia. Jednak zanim zacznę, powinienem ci powiedzieć, że nie podzieliłem się żadną z tych obserwacji z dyrektorem i zapewne tego nie zrobię, o ile będziesz ze mną szczery.

- Postaram się powiedzieć panu ile mogę – odrzekł nerwowo Harry – ale nie wiem o czym pan mówi, więc nie mogę niczego obiecać.

- W porządku, już mówię o co chodzi. Po pierwsze, po szkole porusza się grupa uczniów, którzy noszą pierścienie z feniksem podobne do twojego. Niektórzy z nich są najlepszymi na moich lekcjach Obrony. Po drugie w dniu ataku na ciebie widziałem grupę uczniów, która poruszała się jak przeszkolony, skoordynowany zespół. I to grupę uczniów wywodzących się z różnych domów. Nawet ty musisz przyznać, że wobec rywalizacji między domami nie jest to nic typowego.

Harry sztywno skinął głową. Wiedział już o co chodzi, a przynajmniej miał niezłe pojęcie i niespecjalnie mu się to podobało. Z całego serca pragnął podnieść się i wyjść, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Kiedy otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, Severus powstrzymał go, unosząc rękę.

- Po trzecie – kontynuował nauczyciel Obrony – dostrzegłem kilka niecodziennych rzeczy przeglądając wspomnienie Sereny z dnia ataku. Pan Longbottom rzucił zaklęcie tarczy, o którym wcześniej nie słyszałem, a zaklęcie to nie zniknęło, gdy przestał je podtrzymywać, jak to mają w zwyczaju tarcze. Musiał je rozproszyć. Dodatkowo zaklęcie panny Lovegood przeleciało bez przeszkód przez tę tarczę, podczas gdy zaklęcie pana Malfoya zatrzymało się na niej, nie wyrządzając szkody. Jak wiesz z twoich lekcji Obrony, zaklęcie tarczy, którego uczy się uczniów, blokuje zaklęcia z obu stron. Nie można rzucić zaklęcia przez własną tarczę, dlatego właśnie opadają niepodtrzymywane, pozwalając na zmieszczę zaklęcia ofensywnego. A dodatkowym interesującym czynnikiem w tym i tak szalonym krajobrazie jest fakt, że zarówno Longbottom jak i Lovegood rzucali bezróżdżkowo.

Harry opuścił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć mu w oczy. Severus stłumił westchnienie. Widział jak młody mężczyzna zesztywniał i zacisnął w pięści złożone na blacie dłonie. Snape nie chciał za bardzo naciskać na młodego czarodzieja, ale potrzebował odpowiedzi.

- I wreszcie zauważyłem, że niemal cały klub sprawności fizycznej nosi pierścienie z feniksem, poza kilkoma zawodnikami quidditcha. Ale jestem się gotów założyć, że ci gracze robią jedynie za kamuflaż. Moja konkluzja jest prosta. Stworzyłeś tu w Hogwarcie sekretną grupę. Nauczyłeś swoich ludzi zaawansowanych technik obronnych i wyraźnie szkolisz ich w jakimś celu. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, nie podzieliłem się moimi obserwacjami z dyrektorem, ale chyba czas na jakieś wyjaśnienia, nie sądzisz?

Harry oparł się ciężko na krześle i ujął w dłoń zwisający mu z szyi wisiorek. Potrzebował pomocy i z całego serca pragnął zapytać rodziców o radę. Czy mógł ufać Snape'om? Czy ośmieli się im zaufać? Wisiorek drgnął niespokojnie, ale zaraz rozgrzał się z aprobatą.

_Ciekawe_, pomyślał. _Domyślam się, że za to drgnięcie odpowiada Syriusz. Nigdy nie lubił profesora Snape'a. Ciekawe czy mama potraktowała go klątwą? Ona chyba nic nie ma do Snape'ów. Wydawałoby się, że Syriusz powinien się nauczyć, by się jej nie sprzeciwiać._

Serena wyrwała go z zamyślenia:

- Harry, mamy nadzieję, że zaufasz nam na tyle, by powiedzieć co jest grane.

Harry wstał i zrobił kilka kroków po pokoju. W końcu odwrócił się do nich i powiedział:

- Ma pan rację. Reaktywowałem zeszłoroczne AD, ale w zupełnie nowej postaci. Liczę na państwa dyskrecję w tej sprawie. Nasze metody walki są zupełnie nieznane komukolwiek w naszym świecie i mam nadzieję, że dotyczy to też zwolenników Voldemorta. Wymyśliliśmy nowe zaklęcia i techniki. Wszyscy członkowie AD znają i akceptują niebezpieczeństwo, w jakim się znaleźli. Większość dorosłych nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale to też nasza wojna. Wiem, że nauczyciele lubią wmawiać sobie, ze jesteśmy bezpieczni w Hogwarcie, ale wszyscy wiemy, że to nie prawda. Wrogowie już wcześniej przenikali do zamku. Choć niektórzy myślą, że nie mamy nic do zaoferowania, planujemy wyprowadzić ich z błędu.

- Ale Harry, jesteście dziećmi! – zaprotestowała Serena. – Nikt od was nie oczekuje…

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie zgadzam się z panią – przerwał jej ostro Harry. – Już od dawna nie jestem dzieckiem. Stanąłem twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem pięć razy i przeżyłem. Trzymałem moich przyjaciół na rękach i patrzyłem jak się wykrwawiają, niezdolny im pomóc. Dwa lata temu młody mężczyzna został zabity na moich oczach tylko dlatego że znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie. W zeszłym roku zamordowano mojego ojca chrzestnego na moich oczach. Każdy z moich ludzi z AD stracił przyjaciela lub kogoś z rodziny z rąk Voldemorta lub jego zwolenników. Każdego z nas dotknęła wojna. Czy to są pani zdaniem doświadczenia dzieci? Chyba jednak nie! Oddałbym każdy posiadany galeon, by móc prowadzić normalne życie. Wiecie jakie to uczucie, gdy patrzy się na osobę, z którą chce się spędzić całe życie i wie, WIE, że zapewne nie pożyje się na tyle długo, by ją poślubić? Voldemort przyniósł mi wojnę. Ja go o to nie prosiłem! Zostałem postawiony na polu bitwy i powiedziano mi, bym walczył lub zginę. Jeśli mam to zrobić, nie chcę dłużej grać według jego reguł!

Przerwał i przeciągnął dłonią po włosach. Widząc przerażoną minę Sereny skrzywił się i kontynuował spokojniej:

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem na panią krzyczeć. Ogromnie szanuję panią i pani męża. W tym roku nasze relacje diametralnie się zmieniły i potrzebuję państwa pomocy. Ale proszę nie nazywać nas więcej dziećmi. Nie mieliśmy czasu na dzieciństwo.

Serena chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Severus złapał ją za rękę, powstrzymując komentarz.

- Harry ma rację – powiedział cicho nauczyciel Obrony. – Oboje wiemy przed jakim wyzwaniem stoi. Jeśli szykuje uczniów, by potrafili się obronić, oddaje im wielką przysługę. Oboje widzieliśmy wizję w myśloodsiewni Harry'ego. Większość Zakonu była w niej pokonana, łącznie z kilkoma nauczycielami. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, Hogwart będzie bezbronny. Sereno, myślę, że powinniśmy raczej zapytać Harry'ego jak możemy pomóc.

Serena skinęła głową. Nie podobał jej się wynik tej rozmowy, ale nie mogła znaleźć luki w tym rozumowaniu. Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Obiecuję, że nic z tego nie zostanie powtórzone dyrektorowi. Pytanie brzmi, jak możemy ci pomóc?

Harry uśmiechnął się do obojga.

- Mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia będziemy mogli usiąść i wspomnieć ten wieczór z przyjemnością… - zniżył głos - … o ile przeżyję…

- Słuchaj mnie młody człowieku! – odezwała się ze złością Serena, grożąc mu palcem. – Nie zamierzam ci pozwolić, żebyś gadał takie rzeczy. Przeżyjesz i dożyjesz sędziwego wieku w towarzystwie Ginny i waszych dzieci… - złagodziła nieco ton. – Harry, musisz w siebie wierzyć. Inspirujesz innych ludzi i dajesz im wiarę, zacznij wierzyć w siebie. Poza tym – dodała z figlarnym uśmiechem – nie możesz przegrać, skoro masz u boku mnie i Severusa!

Harry i Severus jak na komendę wywrócili oczami. Kiedy spojrzała na nich karcąco, uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

- Ale poważnie, jak możemy ci pomóc? – spytał Severus.

- Moim największym problemem jest bezpieczeństwo zamku i, niechętnie to mówię, ale pana dom stanowi tu sedno sprawy. Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, którym Ślizgonom mogę zaufać i na nich polegać. Ale nie mogę tak po prostu się do nich z tym zwrócić. Nie jestem ich ulubieńcem i będę miał wystarczająco dużo problemów, gdy zechcę ich wprowadzić do AD. Ale nie chcę ich zmuszać do wychodzenia poza granice swojego domu. Jeśli będzie pan mógł polecić dziesięcioro Ślizgonów od piątego roku w górę, którym możemy zaufać, byłbym wdzięczny.

To zaskoczyło Severusa. Harry nie tylko prosił o pomoc w bardzo ważnej kwestii, ale również udzielał mu dużego kredytu zaufania.

- Są też inne rzeczy, przy których potrzebowałbym pomocy państwa obojga, ale to jest w tej chwili najważniejsza kwestia, która przychodzi mi do głowy.

Gdy Harry wychodził po godzinie z apartamentu Snape'ów, czuł, jakby z serca spadł mu ogromny ciężar. Idąc korytarzem rozmyślał o ludziach, z którymi właśnie się widział. Bardzo ich szanował. Wciąż trudno było mu się przyzwyczaić do zmian, jakie Serena wywołała w mężu, ale naprawdę ufał nauczycielowi Obrony.

Zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął szeroko. Miał zbyt dobry humor, by iść ciemnym korytarzem! Zmienił się w Skrzydło i poleciał w dół korytarza, a po chwili w rozbłysku płomieni przeniósł się wysoko ponad zamek, szybując, wznosząc się i nurkując nad wieżami. Z jakiegoś powodu wieczorna rozmowa sprawiła, że czuł się najlepiej od wielu dni!

Radując się wolnością, jaką dawał lot, wydał z siebie triumfalną pieść, która odbiła się echem od zamkowych murów. W kilku oknach zapaliły się światła, gdy mieszkańcy zamku zastanawiali się nad źródłem dziwnego hałasu.

Zanurkował ku Wieży Astronomicznej, wyhamował i zamachał skrzydłami, lądując u boku Fawkesa, który przyjrzał mu się z rozbawieniem.

„_Dobrze czasem rozciągnąć skrzydła i polatać dla przyjemności, czyż nie, Pisklę?"_

„_Rzeczywiście"_

„_Poradziłeś sobie dziś znakomicie, ale dosyć tej rozmowy. Dodajmy temu miejscu trochę naszej magii. Lećmy!"_

Oba feniksy zerwały się do lotu, okrążając się nawzajem i wyśpiewując pieśń światłości, gdy unosiły się nad Hogwartem.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart<strong>

Albus Dumbledore patrzył z lekką zazdrością na swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela i Harry'ego Pottera, którzy wysoko ponad Hogwartem wyśpiewywali swą pieśń. Osłony Hogwartu migotały lekko, gdy potężna pieśń feniksów je wzmacniała. Widział, że inni ludzie także spoglądają w niebo na lśniące osłony i słuchają pieśni.

_Niech się tym nacieszą_, pomyślał. Mrok nadciągał, ale światło wciąż jaśniało. _Jaką radość musi dawać zdolność lotu!_ Nie był pewien co łączy Harry'ego i Fawkesa, ale ewidentnie potrafili się jakoś porozumieć. _Muszę pamiętać, by go kiedyś o to zapytać. Chciałbym wiedzieć co Fawkes myśli._

Albus kiedyś zajmował się animagią, ale szybko zrezygnował. Bycie kozą nie było zbyt fajne.

* * *

><p><strong>PODDAJEMY SIĘ!<strong>

Tego dnia miał być weekend Hogsmeade, ale z powodu ostatniego ataku uczniowie nie zostali wypuszczeni do miasteczka, a w zamian szkoła została otwarta dla gości. Następnego dnia miał odbyć się Bal Walentynkowy.

Remus Lupin czekał niespokojnie przed Trzema Miotłami na swoich gości. To było planowane już od jakiegoś czasu i zostało przełożone jedynie z powodu ataku na Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, gdy Fred i George aportowali się.

- Panowie! Cieszę się, że udało wam się przybyć. A moi przyjaciele będą jeszcze bardziej zadowoleni. Jeśli zechcecie mi towarzyszyć, spotkamy się z moimi przyjaciółmi na neutralnym terenie, który uważają za świętą ziemię. Z żalem muszę oznajmić, że w pewnym momencie będę zmuszony zasłonić wam oczy. Moi przyjaciele są niezwykle wrażliwi na punkcie osobistego bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko udamy się do szkoły.

- Coś przeciwko?

- Oczywiście, że nie mamy…

- … nic przeciwko. Po prostu chcemy…

- … by ta wojna się skończyła!

- Znakomicie panowie, proszę za mną. Niestety nie mogę z wami zostać, jako że będzie to tajemna ceremonia. Ale będę w pobliżu, gdybyście mnie potrzebowali.

Remus wyprowadził bliźniaków z Hogsmeade i ruszył z nimi drogą do Hogwartu. Obaj Weasleyowie byli tak zaaferowani, że ledwo zwracali uwagę na mijanych kolegów i koleżanki, z którymi niegdyś chodzili do szkoły.

Fred i George pocili się coraz bardziej. Środki bezpieczeństwa podjęte przez Remusa były dość ekstremalne.

Gdy dotarli do bram zamku, Remus wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa czarne jedwabne kaptury i poinstruował bliźniaków, by je ubrali. Drżącymi dłońmi naciągnęli materiał na twarze. Remus położył rękę jednego z bliźniaków na ramieniu drugiego i poprowadził ich w głąb szkoły. Ruszyli schodami w górę, a potem na dół. podążali długimi korytarzami i krótkimi, aż wreszcie dotarli do miejsca przeznaczenia.

Remus zatrzymał się przy drzwiach starając się z całej siły opanować uśmiech. Jasne, bliźniacy nie mogli go zobaczyć, ale tu chodziło o zasady! Drzwi stanęły otworem, a z mroku komnaty napłynął złowrogi głos:

- KTO ŚMIE KALAĆ UŚWIĘCONĄ ZIEMIĘ?

- To ja, Remus Lupin, przyprowadziłem dwóch pokutników, którzy proszą o poddanie ich rytuałowi kapitulacji.

- WPROWADZIĆ POKUTNIKÓW!

Remus wprowadził bliźniaków do komnaty. Potem błyskawicznie przyodział czarną szatę z kapturem i stanął u boku kilku podobnie zamaskowanych postaci.

- ZDEJMIJCIE WASZE KAPTURY, BYŚMY MOGLI SPOJRZEĆ WAM W TWARZ!

Gdy bliźniacy zdjęli kaptury, pisnęli przerażeni i złapali się za ręce.

W komnacie panował półmrok. Na ścianach paliło się zaledwie kilka pochodni. Przed nimi stała grupa złożona z kilku osób odzianych w czerń od stóp do głów. Stali w ciszy, a ich twarze skrywały kaptury. Za ich plecami znajdował się potężny mężczyzna, obnażony od pasa w górę, który stał przy wielkim gongu, trzymając potężny młot. Kolejnych pięć zakapturzonych postaci w czerni stało z boku.

Przed bliźniakami ustawiono mały kamienny stół, ociekający krwią i wnętrznościami. Jedna z osób na przodzie spytała ostrym tonem:

- Czy w akcie wolnej i nieprzymuszonej woli, zgadzacie się na poddanie rytuałowi kapitulacji?

Mężczyzna na tyłach uderzył w gong.

BANG!

Upiorny dźwięk zdawał się być czymś pomiędzy metalicznym brzękiem i ludzkim wrzaskiem.

- Ta… ta… tak! – wyjąkał Fred.

- Chce… chcemy się poddać – wydusił z siebie George.

BANG!

- Wnieść instrument kapitulacji! – przemówiła ponownie postać.

Z tyłu komnaty dobiegło skrzypienie masywnych drzwi, które stanęły otworem. W krąg światła wkroczył pięciometrowy troll z pergaminem w ręce. Bliźniacy odsunęli się od niego przerażeni. Troll spojrzał na krwawą dekorację stołu, nachylił się i wylizał go do czysta. Gdy to zrobił, złożył na stole pergamin, pióro i mały nóż. Następnie wrócił za wielkie drzwi, które zamknęły się za nim z hukiem.

- Podpiszcie instrument kapitulacji, a następnie złóżcie na nim kroplę swojej krwi!

BANG!

Fred szybko podpisał, nawet nie próbując czytać. George podążył za przykładem brata, a potem obaj upuścili na dokument kroplę swojej krwi.

BANG!

- Udowodniliście, ze jesteście godnymi wrogami, wartymi naszej uwagi. Do zakończenia rytuału pozostało już tylko jedno. ZDEJMIJCIE ODZIEŻ WIERZCHNIĄ!

BANG!

Bliźniacy szybko zaczęli ściągać z siebie ubrania. Byli tak przerażeni, że nie potrafili zrobić tego porządnie. Fred szarpną za koszulę, urywając sobie wszystkie guziki.

Drzwi z tyłu komnaty ponownie stanęły otworem. Wyszedł z nich ten sam troll. Tym razem trzymał w ręku rozgrzany do czerwoności instrument do wypalania piętna.

George zemdlał. Fred chwycił brata pod ręce i ciągnąc go za sobą starał się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do wyjścia. Kiedy przecisnął się przez drzwi, cała scena zamigotała i zniknęła, na jego oczach zmieniając się w Wielką Salę wypełnioną uczniami i nauczycielami siedzącymi przy stołach, którzy otrzymali darmową rozrywkę do obiadu. Rozległy się śmiechy, gwizdy i okrzyki, a Fred poczuł, jak całe jego ciało rumieni się na buraczkowo. Szlag! Stał w Wielkiej Sali w samej bieliźnie!

Molly i Artur siedzieli u boku Dumbledore'a przy stole nauczycielskim, uśmiechając się do synów. Dyrektor pomachał do nich z ognikami w oczach i spytał, czy nie zechcieliby się ubrać do obiadu. Pięć zakapturzonych postaci, które nie zniknęły, ukłoniło się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i wymaszerowało spokojnie z Wielkiej Sali, niosąc ze sobą podpisany przez bliźniaków kontrakt, w którym zgadzali się nigdy nie spłatać figla nikomu z nich. Kopia kontraktu pojawiła się w dłoni Freda.

Gdy ostatnia zakapturzona postać wyszła z sali, wszystkie flagi w pomieszczeniu zmieniły się w hasło: „HUNCWOCI PANUJĄ".

* * *

><p><strong>Bal<strong>

Harry obudził się, słysząc że Ron klnie na czym świat stoi. Jego przyjaciel siedział na swoim łóżku. Obok niego leżało mnóstwo patyków, a po jego drugiej stronie kilka nędznych kwiatków.

Ron próbował transmutować patyki w kwiaty. Harry parsknął śmiechem. Ron posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Stary, może przyda ci się pomoc? – spytał Harry.

- Nie! Jeśli ty to zrobisz, to nie będzie to samo – odparł zdecydowanie Ron.

- Ale ja nie chcę tego zrobić za ciebie. Chcę ci pomóc to zrobić.

- Co? Ale jak?

- Ron, po prostu robisz coś nie tak. Słuchaj, rób co ci mówię. Zamknij oczy. Weź kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić. Wyobraź sobie dokładnie kwiat. Wyobraź sobie każdy płatek, łodygę i listek twojego kwiatu. A teraz utrzymaj ten obraz w myślach, zwizualizuj sobie całość i pomyśl jaka szczęśliwa będzie Mionka, kiedy dasz jej kwiat. Zanurz się w tym uczuciu i wypuszczaj je po kawałeczku razem ze swoją magią, mówiąc jednocześnie „Floris Transigcontatus".

Koniec różdżki Rona powili zaczął się świecić, by rozbłysnąć jaskrawym światłem, gdy młody czarodziej wypowiedział inkantację. Gdy światło zgasło Ron ujrzał idealną białą różą z delikatną nutką czerwieni przy samym końcu płatków. Zdumiony Ron chwycił kolejny patyk ze sterty, zamknął oczy i powtórzył cały proces. To działało! Posłał Harry'emu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, na co jego kumpel odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Widzisz stary, to nie takie trudne gdy już wiesz co robić. Tak jak mówiłem, nie będę nic robił za ciebie, ale zawsze gdy będziesz chciał się czegoś nauczyć, pokażę ci jak to robić. Jeśli chcesz być trochę kreatywny, zacznij trochę zmieniać wygląd kwiatów, by wszystkie nie wyglądały tak samo.

Podczas gdy Ron zajmował się kwiatami, Harry wyciągnął notatnik i zaczął coś szkicować. Ron podszedł do niego zaciekawiony i ujrzał kolejny projekt biżuterii.

- Harry?

Harry uniósł głowę znad szkicu.

- Co jest?

- Tak sobie myślałem… znaczy… pamiętasz ten pierścionek, który zrobiłeś dla Ginny? – spytał Ron, rumieniąc się wściekle.

- Chciałbyś zrobić coś podobnego dla Mionki? – Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na twarz. _Hermiona będzie z tego bardzo zadowolona_, pomyślał.

- Tak, ale nie chcę, żebyś to ty go robił. Ale nie mam też za dużo kasy…

- A masz może monetę dziesięciogaleonową?

- Mam jedną, trzymam w kufrze.

- Dobra, zostaw ją na razie. Wiesz z czego zrobione są galeony?

Harry roześmiał się, widząc zmieszanie na twarzy przyjaciela.

- Ron, galeon to w większości złoto, dokładnie pięć uncji* z dodatkiem mniej szlachetnych metali dla wzmocnienia całości. Jeśli chcesz, możemy stopić twojego galeona i pomogę ci zrobić z niego pierścionek podobny do tego, który wykonałem dla Ginny. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał mi pozwolić na wyczarowanie jednego czy dwóch kamieni, ale jeśli nie chcesz to nie będą za duże. Ty wykonasz pierścień, ja dodam kilka ozdób i kamieni. Większość roboty będzie twoja. Co ty na to?

Ron spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i pokiwał głową.

Kiedy Ron wrócił do robienia kwiatów, Harry zajął się rysunkiem. były walentynki, więc chciał dać Ginny coś wyjątkowego. Spojrzał na projekt i zamyślił się. Wyglądał dość prosto, ale wykonanie było skomplikowane jak na użycie jedynie dwóch kamieni. Harry zasunął baldachim swojego łóżka, by mieć spokój i wziął się do roboty.

Później tego samego wieczoru Ron i Harry niespokojnie oczekiwali w pokoju wspólnym, aż ich partnerki zejdą ze swoich dormitoriów. Ron nieco przesadził z popołudniową transmutacją, ale się tym nie przejmował. Stał spokojnie z naręczem kwiatów.

Prezent Harry'ego spoczywał w jego kieszeni opakowany w małe pudełeczko. Nie czułby się dobrze dając go Ginny na oczach Rona, więc planował odciągnąć ją na bok, gdy Hermiona będzie szukała swojego chłopaka w tej kwiatowej dżungli.

Gdy Hermiona i Ginny zaczęły schodzić, Harry poczuł jak serce zamiera mu w piersi. Ginny miała na sobie nowe szaty wyjściowe, podobnie jak Harry kupiła je podczas ferii świątecznych. Harry wyrósł ze swoich starych w związku z dojrzewaniem i treningiem. Molly stwierdziła, że może je wydłużyć, ale w międzyczasie musiał nabyć nowe.

Hermiona i Ginny podeszły do Harry'ego. Starsza z dziewcząt rozglądała się, usiłując dojrzeć swojego chłopaka.

- Harry, gdzie jest Ron?

- Hej, tu jestem! – powiedziała para ramion trzymająca kwiaty. Hermiona spojrzała zaskoczona.

- Ron?

- Hej Mionko. Zrobiłem je dla ciebie!

Usiłował jej wręczyć kwiaty, ale nie był w stanie jej dojrzeć zza naręcza płatków, liści i łodyg. Ginny zachichotała. Zmieszana Hermiona zrobiła krok w tył. Ron trzymał w ramionach 200 dużych róż!

Harry wziął Ginny za rękę i odciągnął ją od Rona, Hermiony i ich zmagań z dwoma setkami kwiatów.

- On naprawdę sam je zrobił? – spytała Ginny.

- Pokazałem mu jak je zrobić i pomogłem przy pierwszej. Potem działał już sam… - uśmiechnął się chytrze i zniżył głos. – Poprosił mnie też, żebym pomógł mu zrobić pierścień przyrzeczenia dla Mionki!

- Mam nadzieję, ze poradzi sobie lepiej niż z kwiatami, inaczej Hermiona nie będzie w stanie unieść ręki! – roześmiała się Ginny.

- Ron? – zawołała Hermiona.

- Mionko, gdzie jesteś?

Harry i Ginny chichotali, słuchając jak przytłoczona kwiatami para usiłuje się odnaleźć. Nagle Harry spoważniał i nieśmiało przesunął po stole pudełko w stronę Ginny.

- Zrobiłem to dla ciebie, ale nie chciałem ci dawać tego w obecności Rona. On się strasznie napracował nad tymi kwiatami.

Ginny otworzyła pudełko i westchnęła zachwycona. W środku znajdował się mały przezroczysty kryształ w kształcie serca. W jego wnętrzu zatopiony był czerwony kryształ w kształcie serca. Całość wisiała na delikatnym srebrnym łańcuszku.

- Zewnętrzny kamień to diament, w środku znajduje się rubin – wyjaśnił cicho Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba.

Ginny odwróciła się, uniosła włosy i poprosiła, by założył jej naszyjnik. Zrobił to drżącymi palcami. Musiał kilkukrotnie próbować, nim wreszcie mu się udało. Spojrzał na nią niespokojnie, gdy znów stanęła przodem do niego i podziwiała nowe serce spoczywające na jej szyi.

- Podoba ci się Gin? Wiem, że to nic wielkiego… ale kiedy narysowałem projekt, pomyślałem sobie, że na pewno ci się spodoba.

Ginny uciszyła go, przykładając palec do jego ust. Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało, rzuciła mu się w ramiona i mocno pocałowała. Nie odrywali się do siebie, póki Ron nie poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. Hermiona, praktyczna jak zawsze, rozwiązała problem, rozdając nadliczbowe róże innym chłopakom, którzy czekali na swoje partnerki. Wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie.

Obie pary opuściły pokój wspólny i zeszły do Wielkiej Sali. Tam spotkali się z Nevillem i Luną. Dumbledore na życzenie szkolnej społeczności ponownie zatrudnił Wyjących Czarodziejów, by grali podczas balu. Sala została udekorowana w duchu walentynkowym, łącznie z iluzjami cherubinów strzelającymi w ludzi ze swoich łuków.

Ginny planowała nie przeciążać Harry'ego. Dochodził szybko do zdrowia, ale jeśli nie był ostrożny to wciąż potrafił zupełnie wyczerpać siły. Raz spróbował wznowić treningi, ale okazało się to zupełną katastrofą. Ginny nalegała, że będzie nad nim czuwać. Harry zaczął nie najgorzej, ale bardzo szybko został ciężko znokautowany przez symulacje. Naradzili się z Hermioną i postanowili, że Harry musi odbudować wytrzymałość nim wróci do treningów bojowych. Dla młodego czarodzieja była to niezła lekcja pokory.

Trzy pary siedziały przy jednym stole ciesząc się napojami, gdy kapela zaczęła grać. Harry chciał od razu ruszyć z Ginny na parkiet, ale ona nalegała, by poczekać na wolniejszy taniec. Role całkowicie się odwróciły, tym razem to Harry tęsknie spoglądał na wirujące po parkiecie pary. Po kolejnej szybkiej piosence zespół zaintonował spokojną balladę. Ginny pozwoliła zaciągnąć się do tańca.

Tak naprawdę nie tańczyli. Trzymali się w ramionach i spędzili większość czasu wpatrując się sobie w oczy i powoli przesuwając stopy po podłodze. Kiedy utwór dobiegł końca i zabrzmiały bardziej ożywione takty, Ginny ruszyła w stronę stołu. Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie, by kontynuować taniec. Była zirytowana jego oporem wobec jej planów, ale powiedział jej, że woli się zmęczyć w tańcu z nią niż podczas treningu.

W miarę upływu czasu Ginny przestała się martwić kondycją Harry'ego. Spędzali miły wieczór, od czasu do czasu wymieniając partnerów z Ronem, Hermioną, Nevillem i Luną.

Rozpoczęło się pod sam koniec balu. Harry i Ginny tańczyli na środku parkiety, gdy nagle w Wielkiej Sali zapadły ciemności. Tłum zaszumiał niespokojnie, ktoś krzyknął zaskoczony.

- Patrzcie na sufit! – rozległ się głos.

Zaklęty sufit się zmienił. Pomiędzy gwiazdami widniał Morsmorde, znak śmierci Czarnego Pana!

Gdy zapadły ciemności wielu uczniów wyjęło różdżki. W całej sali dały się słyszeć okrzyki „Lumos". Wszyscy członkowie AD wydobyli różdżki, gotowi do odparcia spodziewanego ataku. Pochodnie w Wielkiej Sali zamigotały i światło wróciło do normy. Dumbledore wkroczył na scenę. Wzmocnił zaklęciem swój głos i przemówił:

- Proszę o ciszę. Prefektów proszę o zebranie uczniów i nie pozwolenie nikomu na opuszczenie tego pomieszczenia, póki nie przybędą nauczyciele z nowymi poleceniami. Nauczyciele, my musimy przeszukać zamek. Zacznijcie od waszych domów. Każdy opiekun domu ma dokładnie sprawdzić obecność wśród wszystkich swoich uczniów. Upewnijcie się, że nie brakuje nikogo z młodszych uczniów. Ja w tym czasie zapieczętuję zamek.

Nauczyciele wybiegli z sali. Z korytarza napłynął łoskot zatrzaskiwanych głównych wrót oraz ciężkich rygli, które zapobiegały ich otwarciu.

Harry poprowadził Ginny z powrotem ku ich stołowi. Nikt nie miał już ochoty na tańce. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że pojawienie się znaku oznacza czyjąś śmierć.

Harry i jego przyjaciele siedzieli przy stole w milczeniu. Wielu uczniów było niespokojnych i prefekci mieli pełne ręce roboty, starając się zatrzymać wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali. Harry siedział przez chwilę w spokoju, a potem zaczął przywoływać niektórych członków AD. Wszyscy się zeszli i spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

- Znajdźcie wszystkich naszych członków, którzy byli na balu – polecił im półgłosem Harry. – Niech chodzą po Sali i pomagają uczniom. Czterech ma stanąć na straży przy głównym wejściu, dwóch kolejnych przy północnym. Reszta – wskazał na siebie, Ginny, Rona, Hermionę, Neville'a i Lunę – zniknie stoły i wyczaruje śpiwory. Nie mam pojęcia ile potrwa, nim nauczyciele wrócą, ale obawiam się, że może minąć wiele godzin. Postarajmy się wszystkich uspokoić i ułożyć do snu. Na razie nie możemy zrobić nic więcej.

Minęły cztery godziny, nim Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall wrócili do Wielkiej Sali. Ku zaskoczeniu dyrektora światła zostały przytłumione, a pomieszczenie zapełniali śpiący uczniowie. Każdy z nich wyposażony był w śpiwór, a stoły zniknęły. Czterech uczniów stało przy drzwiach na straży. Na widok nauczycieli rozluźnili się i schowali różdżki. Kilku prefektów i innych uczniów chodziło pomiędzy rzędami śpiących osób. Co jakiś czas przystawali, by zamienić z kimś kilka cichych słów. Kolejnych dwóch uczniów stało przy północnym wejściu do Sali, rozmawiając z trzecim, który przerwał rozmowę i ruszył w stronę głównego wejścia, gdy dostrzegł przybyłych nauczycieli.

Dumbledore i McGonagall ruszyli głównym korytarzem między śpiworami. Zauważyli, że Ron i Hermiona spali razem w dwuosobowym śpiworze, podobnie jak Neville i Luna. Ginny spała sama w takim śpiworze, co pozwoliło im na zidentyfikowanie zbliżającego się do nich ucznia.

- To twoja robota, Harry? – spytał cicho Dumbledore.

- Nie tylko moja. Uznaliśmy, że będą państwo chcieli, żeby uspokoić wszystkich i położyć ich spać.

- Słusznie. Myślę, że ty też powinieneś trochę odpocząć. Obawiam się, że kolejne kilka dni będą dla nas wszystkich bardzo ciężkie.

- Czy mogę zapytać… kto…

Dumbledore odszedł ciężkim krokiem, ale McGonagall nie podążyła za nim. Położyła Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu i odpowiedziała zdławionym głosem:

- Ni… Nigel Goldsmith, jeden z naszych pierwszorocznych Gryfonów.

Pod wpływem impulsu Harry przytulił opiekunkę Gryffindoru. McGonagall zesztywniała na chwilę, ale odwzajemniła uścisk.

- Przejdziemy przez to, pani profesor. Jesteśmy Gryfonami.

Potaknęła słabo i ruszyła za Dumbledorem. Harry wczołgał się w śpiwór, ale nie mógł spać. _NIGEL!_ pomyślał. _Ledwo go znałem. Był dla mnie po prostu kolejnym pierwszakiem._ Harry poczuł jak płonie w nim wściekłość. Obiecał sobie, że kiedy przyjdzie czas, by wymierzyć karę Voldemortowi, nie będzie się w żaden sposób hamował. Na ile był w stanie, usiłował przypomnieć sobie twarz Nigela. Nie szło mu to za dobrze, co zintensyfikowało jego uczucie wstydu i wściekłości.

Harry leżał jeszcze długo. Nie mógł zasnąć. Tak bardzo pogrążył się w myślach, ze ledwo dostrzegł, że Ginny przekręciła się na drugi bok i wtuliła się w niego. W końcu odpłynął w krainę snu, delikatnie gładząc jej miękkie włosy.

Następnego dnia ogłoszono, że na kilka dni odwołane są wszystkie lekcje. Wszyscy mieli przyjść do Wielkiej Sali na południowy posiłek, nikomu nie wolno było go pominąć. W Wieży Gryffindora starsi studenci poświęcali większość czasu na pocieszanie pierwszo- i drugoroczniaków. Co zrozumiałe, najmłodsi byli przerażeni. Serena Snape przygotowała znaczną ilość eliksirów uzdrawiających i rozdzieliła je między prefektów, by mogli ich używać w razie konieczności.

Na południowy posiłek stawił się cały bardzo przygnębiony Dom Gryffindora. Zebrali się wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym i razem zeszli do Wielkiej Sali. Najwyraźniej nie byli jedynym domem, który przemieszczał się tego dnia w grupie. Wszystkie domy przybyły w podobny sposób.

Gdy usiedli przy stole, Harry dostrzegł kilka obcych twarzy. Flagi poszczególnych domów usunięto z sali, podobnie jak sztandar Hogwartu. W ich miejsce zawisły czarne flagi. Gdy wszyscy uczniowie znaleźli się w Sali, Dumbledore wstał i odezwał się:

- Jestem pewien, że większość z was wie co zaszło zeszłego wieczoru. Starając się wyjaśnić, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny, wezwaliśmy dziś kilku aurorów, którzy będą sprawdzali wasze różdżki. Kiedy wywołane zostanie wasze nazwisko, macie podejść do tego stolika na uboczu, gdzie wasza różdżka zostanie skontrolowana. Gdy przejdziecie kontrolę, otrzymacie zaświadczenie, które pozwoli wam wrócić do waszych pokojów wspólnych.

Sprawdzanie różdżek trwało bardzo długo. Ginny i Ron już się temu poddali i czekali na Harry'ego i Hermionę. Dumbledore podszedł do całej grupy.

- Harry, panie Weasley, panno Weasley, chciałbym z wami porozmawiać dziś wieczorem w moim biurze po wieczornym posiłku.

Cała trójka skinęła głowami.

* * *

><p><strong>Rodzinne spotkania i niespodzianki<strong>

Po kolacji Harry, Ron i Ginny prosto z Wielkiej Sali udali się do biura Dumbledore'a. Harry zapukał i drzwi stanęły otworem.

W biurze znajdowali się Dumbledore, minister Knot, Percy Weasley i wysoki siwowłosy mężczyzna.

Knot dostrzegł Harry'ego, a także niechętne spojrzenie, które posłał mu od razu młody czarodziej. Odwrócił się do Percy'ego i odezwał się podniesionym tonem:

- Zostawiam to w twoich kompetentnych rękach, Weatherbee! Pamiętaj co ci powiedziałem, Dumbledore. Masz go zmusić, żeby się zgodził!

I błyskawicznie zwiał przez Fiuu w gabinecie.

- Harry, wejdź proszę. Panie Weasley, panno Weasley, wy też – zaprosił ich dyrektor. Zwracając się do dwójki Weasleyów kontynuował: - Zaprosiłem was tu dzisiaj, bo pomyślałem że ucieszycie się z okazji, by spotkać się ze starszym bratem, a także dlatego, że cała ta sprawa bezpośrednio dotyczy waszej rodziny – jego głos stwardniał, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Harry, Minister Magii uznał, że nie jesteś odpowiednio szkolony tu w Hogwarcie i postanowił zabrać cię ze szkoły. Minister twierdzi, że zamierza unieważnić wyrok przyznający prawa rodzicielskie państwu Weasley i uznać cię za podopiecznego państwa. Powiedziałem mu, że nie ma podstawy prawnej dla takiego działania i Wizengamot nigdy go nie poprze.

- Chce mnie odebrać mojej rodzinie? – spytał słabo Harry. Ginny westchnęła i chwyciła go za rękę. Ron posłał Percy'emu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Proszę cię, Harry, przecież wszyscy wiemy, że nie jesteśmy tak naprawdę rodziną, niezależnie od tego, co mówią moi rodzice! – wtrącił się Percy. – Poza tym nasi najlepsi magowie bojowi będą cię szkolić w Czarnej Magii. potem, gdy uznamy że jesteś gotowy, wyzwiemy formalnie V… V… Voldemorta na pojedynek i będzie po wszystkim.

Harry poczuł jak narasta w nim gniew, ale opanował się, przekuwając go w determinację. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim magia, potężna, ale całkowicie pod kontrolą. Stanął twarzą do Percy'ego, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o rodzinie, Percy? Opuściłeś ją, by całymi dniami lizać dupsko tej żałosnej kreaturze mieniącej się ministrem. Kto ma mnie trenować? TY? Ty byś się nie uwolnił zaklęciem nawet z papierowej torby!

Percy zachłystnął się.

- Nie mów w ten sposób o Ministrze Knocie. To wielki człowiek! Oczywiście, że to nie je będę cię trenował. Mag Bojowy Schanne będzie cię trenował, podczas gdy ja będę nadzorował cały proces.

Harry spojrzał na Schannego. Był to wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna z siwymi włosami. Wyglądał, jakby spędził zbyt wiele poranków spoglądając we wschodzące słońce, bo od jego oczu rozchodziła się siateczka zmarszczek.

Absurdalność działań ministra dotarła nagle do Harry'ego i młody czarodziej wybuchnął śmiechem. Jego głęboki i pogardliwy śmiech sprawił, że oczy Schannego pociemniały od gniewu. _Co za bezczelny szczeniak_, pomyślał. _Głupi dzieciak! Więc myśli, że jest taki dobry, co? Zaraz się przekonamy._

Ręka Schannego drgnęła w stronę jego różdżki. Jednak zamarł, zanim zdołał ją ująć. Harry trzymał swoją różdżkę pod podbródkiem Schannego, naciskając tak mocno, że starszy czarodziej musiał unieść głowę. Młody człowiek znalazł się przy nim tak szybko, że Schanne nawet nie zauważył ruchu. W jednej chwili dzieciak siedział na krześle, a w następnej wbijał różdżkę w jego podbródek!

Jabłko Adama poruszyło się gwałtownie na szyi Schannego, gdy wpatrywał się w te szmaragdowe oczy. Jego ciało było unieruchomione przy użyciu nieznanej mu techniki. W tych oczach widział jasno wypisaną wiadomość i po raz pierwszy w swojej długiej karierze zwątpił we własne możliwości. _Na bogów! Nawet nie słyszałem, by wypowiadał inkantację!_ pomyślał. Próbował się odsunąć od mocy promieniującej z tych oczu, ale nie mógł.

- Zrób to! – warknął Harry. – Zrób to, jeśli uważasz się za wystarczająco dobrego.

- Wystarczy! – odezwał się Dumbledore. – Harry, wypuść proszę pana Schannego.

- Jak pan sobie życzy, dyrektorze – odparł spokojnie Harry. Nie był zły. Czuł przelewającą się przez niego magię, ale kontrolował ją i trzymał w gotowości do użycia. Zadziwiał go fakt, że nie czuł złości. Wiedział, że powinien ją czuć, ale było inaczej.

Harry odwrócił się od Schannego, który zatoczył się na bok i odwrócił się do obserwującego cała sytuację Percy'ego.

- Panie Weasley, wątpię, bym był w stanie nauczyć tego czarodzieja czegokolwiek. Właściwie nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że to ja mogę się od niego nauczyć kilku rzeczy – odwrócił się do Harry'ego i kontynuował: - Panie Potter, mam nadzieję, że zechce pan przyjąć moje przeprosiny. Minister Knot i pan Weasley zapewnili mnie, że jest pan niedostatecznie przygotowany i brak panu treningu. Widzę teraz, że się mylili. Gdy skończy pan szkołę z radością poręczę za pana, jeśli będzie chciał pan wybrać karierę aurora.

Harry usiadł z powrotem i skinął głową magowi bojowemu.

- Dziękuję, panie Schanne.

Schanne skinął Dumbledore'owi i Percy'emu, a potem wszedł do Fiuu, zostawiając Percy'ego na ruinach planu ułożonego przez niego i Knota.

- Aaa… tak… to znaczy… Ja może wrócę do pana Ministra i złożę mu raport o tym obrocie wypadków.

Percy odwrócił się, by odejść, ale zatrzymały go słowa Harry'ego, wypowiedziane lodowatym tonem:

- Percy, nadchodzi moment, gdy będę zmuszony zerwać z Knotem i wszystkimi, którzy przy nim stoją. Dla dobra naszej rodziny zerwij z nim, zanim stanie ci się krzywda – jego głos złagodniał: - Tęsknimy za tobą Percy i cała rodzina cierpi z tego powodu, zwłaszcza twoi rodzice. Dla twojego dobra, dla dobra twojej rodziny, wróć do domu nim będzie za późno. Pomyśl o tym. Chcemy, żebyś był bezpieczny w domu.

Ron i Ginny spojrzeli na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem, ale Dumbledore spojrzał z aprobatą ponad okularami.

Percy wyglądał, jakby otrzymał cios w brzuch. Wszedł do Fiuu i opuścił biuro bez słowa.

Pozostała czwórka siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu odezwał się Dumbledore:

- Harry, to był naprawdę hojny gest, biorąc pod uwagę co on właśnie próbował zrobić. Nie jestem pewien czy stać by mnie było na coś takiego na twoim miejscu.

- Musiałem przedstawić tę ofertę. Nie byłoby w porządku, gdybym postąpił inaczej.

- Ale Harry – wtrącił się Ron. – On chciał… on próbował…

- Ron, nie odwracaj się plecami do rodziny. Percy jeszcze się tego nie nauczył. Ale fakt, że on tego nie wie, nie oznacza, że my mamy z tego zrezygnować.

Ron zamyślił się. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. Nie podobało jej się zachowanie Percy'ego, ale ona również nie była gotowa z niego zrezygnować.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wciąż czuł w sobie zgromadzoną magię, na wyciągnięcie ręki, jakby była przyczajona i gotowa do ataku. Normalnie jego magia przypływała i odpływała, ale tym razem było inaczej. Czuł, jak wzrasta, ale nie wyglądało na to, by miała wrócić do normy.

Harry wstał i podszedł do zawieszonego na ścianie lustra. Wyglądał niemal normalnie, żadnej poświaty, aureoli czy czystej energii. Jedyną różnicą były oczy, widział jak rozjaśniają je błyski magii. Szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Żadne okna nie wybuchały, nic się nie trzęsło. Nic!

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się uważnie, podczas gdy Ron i Ginny patrzyli pytająco.

- Co się stało Harry? Coś cię zaniepokoiło.

- Wie pan, nie jestem pewien jak to wyjaśnić… ona nie odpływa… - odpowiedział zmieszany Harry.

- Harry, usiądź i powiedz mi co się dzieje.

Harry usiadł z powrotem.

- Wcześniej zawsze czułem, jak moja moc wzrasta, gdy ogarniał mnie gniew. Wtedy czułem gwałtowny przypływ, a gdy się uspokajałem poziom mocy opadał. Ale tym razem nie opada. Wciąż ją czuję! Czeka na mnie, gotowa by z niej skorzystać.

Dumbledore nachylił przodu, opierając się na zaplecionych przed twarzą dłoniach. Ron i Ginny przysłuchiwali się w milczeniu.

- I jak się z tym czujesz?

Harry zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

- Na początku to było świetne, jakbym był naprawdę potężny. Ale teraz trochę mnie to przeraża.

- Czy czujesz jakąś pokusę, by użyć tej mocy?

- Chyba nie. Pewnie któregoś dnia ciekawie byłoby sprawdzić co mogę zrobić z takim poziomem mocy, ale nie czuję przymusu, by wybiec i zacząć rzucać zaklęcia na prawo i lewo. To dziwne uczucie, jakby coś wielkiego siedziało mi na ramieniu, czekając na wezwanie. Niespecjalnie mi się też podoba jak wyglądają przez to moje oczy.

Ginny odwróciła się gwałtownie do niego, ujęła go pod brodę i odwróciła jego twarz, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wpatrywała się w nie dłuższą chwilę. Widziała w nich światło, które sugerowało ukrytą moc. Uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mi tam się podoba. Dobrze ci z tym, a poza tym teraz będę cię mogła znaleźć w ciemności.

Dumbledore roześmiał się, ale jego pytanie było poważne:

- Harry, co czułeś podczas tego gwałtownego przypływu mocy?

- No, byłem zły. Ale zamiast uwolnić gniew, pozwoliłem mu… tak jakby przemienić się w determinację. Nie zamierzałem pozwolić Knotowi na zabranie mnie ze szkoły i od mojej rodziny. A gniew był krótkotrwały. No nie wiem. Trudno to wyrazić – zakończył niezadowolony, że nie potrafi tego powiedzieć precyzyjniej.

- Jestem zadowolony, że osiągnąłeś ten moment. to był dla ciebie ważny krok.

- Wiedział pan, że to nastąpi? I nic mi pan nie powiedział? Dlaczego?

- Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć, bo każdy kto jest w podobnej sytuacji co ty, uczy się przywoływać swoją magię w zupełnie inny sposób. Dobrze, że nie czujesz potrzeby jej używania. Jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym mocniej zaangażować się w twoje szkolenie. Wydaje mi się, że wyzdrowiałeś już na tyle, by wrócić do treningów i chciałbym móc je obserwować, może od czasu do czasu zaoferować jakąś wskazówkę, jeśli pozwolisz.

- Myślę, że to będzie korzystne – odparł z uśmiechem Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sowa od Jacka<strong>

Od spotkania w gabinecie dyrektora minął już tydzień. Dumbledore pojawił się na dwóch sesjach treningowych, a jego rady okazały się pożyteczne.

Harry i jego przyjaciele siedzieli przy śniadaniu, gdy przybyła sowia poczta. Zadbany puszczyk poszybował do Harry'ego, który zawołał:

- To Uhu! Mam nadzieję, że u Jacka wszystko w porządku!

Harry odwiązał list od sowy i nakarmił ją bekonem. Zaproponował jej wodę, ale ona odmówiła, więc wysłał ją w drogę powrotną i otworzył list od Jacka.

_Harry,  
>siema mały, jak leci? Jak tam twoja urocza rudowłosa czarodziejka? Przejrzałem plany, które wysłał mi Ron i mapę miasta. Plan nie jest najgorszy, ale można by go ulepszyć.<br>Ron ma łeb na karku, ale przewiduje atak tylko od jednej strony na sam środek miasta. Musicie być bardziej elastyczni. W idealnej sytuacji powinniście mieć kilka planów działania, po jednym dla każdej możliwej strategii przeciwnika.  
>Określcie dokładnie swoje cele. Przede wszystkim musicie kupić cywilom na tyle czasu, by zdołali się ewakuować. Potem musicie się utrzymać na tyle długo, by zdołało przybyć wsparcie. Do miasta prowadzi pięć głównych dróg. Musicie mieć plan obrony każdej z nich, w zależności od tego, które wybierze wróg.<br>Jeśli zdołacie zaskoczyć i spowolnić wroga, jest spora szansa, że Wasi przyjaciele zdołają ewakuować cywili. Potem mogą dołączyć do Was. Oczywiście kluczem będzie dotarcie na miejsce, zanim źli goście wejdą do miasta.  
>Pamiętaj mały, kiedy już zacznie się zadyma, będziecie sobie mogli wsadzić wszystkie plany. Wtedy właśnie wyjdzie wartość Waszego treningu. Szlag, szkoda że nie mogę się do Was dołączyć. Harry, nie przerywaj treningu. Pracujcie ciężko, to ich załatwicie. Acha, i dbaj o tą swoją małą czarodziejkę<br>Jack_

Harry przeczytał list kilka razy, po czym przekazał go Ronowi. Ten przestudiował go dokładnie ze zmarszczoną brwią.

- To ma sens, Harry. Zacznę rysować plany dla pięciu możliwych wariantów. Wieczorem na spotkaniu rozdamy je wszystkim.

* * *

><p><strong>Spotkanie AD, koniec lutego<strong>

Harry wpatrywał się z niepokojem drzwi. Spodziewał się dzisiaj gości, a nawet jeśli jego przyjaciele o tym wiedzieli, to reszta AD nie miała pojęcia.

Drzwi uchyliły się i do środka wśliznął się Severus Snape. Wszyscy zamarli. NAUCZYCIEL! PRZYŁAPANO ICH! Snape przytrzymał otwarte drzwi, przez które przeszło dziesięcioro Ślizgonów pod wodzą Blaise'a Zabiniego. Wszyscy zesztywnieli, wydobywając różdżki.

- Pierwsza osoba, która rzuci jakiekolwiek zaklęcie będzie miała do czynienia ze mną osobiście – rozległ się w ciszy ostry głos Harry'ego. – Odłożyć różdżki!

Członkowie AD spojrzeli na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Harry stanął na podwyższeniu i powtórzył cichszym, ale bardziej złowrogim tonem:

- Odłóżcie. Wasze. Różdżki. JUŻ!

Niechętnie wsunęli różdżki do uchwytów. Harry zerknął na Blaise'a z uniesioną brwią. Blaise skinął głową i Ślizgoni również schowali różdżki. Harry machnięciem ręki polecił, by wszyscy zbliżyli się do niego.

- Profesor Snape i członkowie jego domu są tu, bo ich zaprosiłem. Ufam im…

- Ale to Ślizgoni! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

- To uczniowie – warknął w odpowiedzi Harry. – Tak jak ty i ja. Czas najwyższy, by odłożyć na bok rywalizację między domami. Nauczyliśmy się już przecież pracować ponad tymi podziałami. Nie ma tu ani jednej drużyny, która składałaby się z członków tylko jednego domu! Zaprosiłem tu profesora Snape'a, ponieważ spośród wszystkich nauczycieli, którym ufam, tylko on ma głęboką znajomość taktyk i sposobów działania Śmierciożerców. Zaproponował, że podzieli się z nami tą wiedzą, a ja przyjąłem jego ofertę. Blaise i jego Ślizgoni sformują szóstą drużynę, która będzie miała nieco inne zadanie niż reszta. Jego grupa ma sporo zaległości, których pewnie nie nadrobią na czas, więc będą mieli inną misję. Chcę was zapewnić, że Blaise i jego ludzie nie są zwolennikami Czarnego Pana. Są tu, ponieważ chcą działać, a ich obecność dowodzi, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli. Powitajcie ich wśród nas. Blaise, podejdź do mnie za moment, dam ci uchwyty na różdżki i pierścienie do rozdania. Hermiona ma też dla was przysięgę, którą będziecie musieli złożyć.

Wysoki Ślizgon skinął głową, a na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmieszek.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry i Ginny<strong>

Ginny nie miała najlepszego humoru. Nie żeby Harry ją ignorował, ale wymogi stawiane przez szkołę i trening sprawiały, że mieli dla siebie bardzo mało czasu. Dumbledore powiedział mu o ukrytym gabinecie w pobliżu Pokoju Życzeń i Ginny razem z Harrym zaczęli tam odrabiać swoje zadania domowe. Było to ciche pomieszczenie, o którym mało kto wiedział. Niestety zawsze mieli coś ważnego do roboty.

Ginny poprosiła Harry'ego o pomoc przy wypracowaniu z Zaklęć. Harry był dobry z Zaklęć i nie miał nic przeciwko pomaganiu Ginny. Jako że był to rok jej SUM-ów, miała mnóstwo roboty szkolnej, nie licząc wszystkich dodatkowych zajęć.

Siedzieli blisko siebie. Harry czytał jej wypracowanie w miarę jak ona je pisała. Chciała skończyć to jak najszybciej, żeby mogła wreszcie spędzić z Harrym trochę czasu.

Harry miał problem z koncentracją. Wypracowanie nie było łatwe, a do tego Ginny nałożyła perfumy, które niesamowicie go rozpraszały. Ginny pisała kolejny paragraf, gdy Harry nagle nachylił się, objął ją rękoma i skubnął jej ucho. Zadrżała z rozkoszy. Przesunął usta w dół szyi, a jedną ręką ujął delikatnie jej pierś. Obróciła się do niego i pocałowała go namiętnie.

_Muszę podziękować Lavender za te perfumy!_ pomyślała szczęśliwa. _Jak na Harry'ego to naprawdę agresywne zachowanie. Teraz muszę pożyczyć tę jej książkę._ Ginny wiedziała, że Harry nie dopuści do _TEGO_, ale Lavender twierdziła, że ta książka opisuje również inne rzeczy, które można robić.

Ginny poczuła rękę Harry'ego, która sięgała i dotykała ją w tych miejscach. Jej ostatnią racjonalną myślą było: _Pieprzyć Zaklęcia, to jest sto razy lepsze!_

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek:<strong>

**Galeony – **nie wątpię, że czarodziejski świat płaci złotem. Ale z tą pięciouncjową monetą to autor lekko przesadził. Pięć uncji złota to ponad 150 gramów kruszcu (jedna uncja jubilerska to nieco ponad 31 gramów), wartego wg obecnych cen około 27 500 PLN (kurs złota to ok. 5,5 tys. PLN za uncję). Wątpię, by uczeń, zwłaszcza podkreślający z jakiej biednej rodziny pochodzi, nosił przy sobie taką kwotę. Nawet jeśli założymy, że złoto w czarodziejskim świecie warte jest 10 razy mniej (a jest to mało prawdopodobne, Mundungus już dawno zwietrzyłby okazję na biznes i wyprowadzał galeony do mugolskiego świata) to i tak jest to dość spora i nieporęczna kwota jak na jedną monetę. Pomijam już, że noszenie 150 gramowej monety byłoby dość niewygodne, z racji jej rozmiaru, używane przez nas monety ważą po kilka gram. Dodatkowo knut, najdrobniejsza jednostka pieniężna w czarodziejskim świecie miałby wartość niemal 8 PLN, średnio poręczne. Co więcej złote pierścionki ważą najczęściej od kilku do kilkunastu gramów, więc z jednej takiej monety można by wykonać przynajmniej kilkanaście pierścionków. Topienie monety w celu pozyskania surowca jest bezsensowne. Do tego w większości krajów świata (także w Polsce) niszczenie pieniędzy jest przestępstwem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>Jednym z tematów, który często powraca w tej historii jest przemoc. Nie będę wchodził w szczegóły, ale jeśli ktoś z Was oczekuje, że ktoś mógł tak cierpieć jak kanoniczny Harry i nie mieć z tego powodu blizn na psychice, to się mocno myli. Jeśli nie lubicie Harry'ego-beksy to sugeruję nie czytać historii z kategorii Angst (naszym odpowiednikiem jest dramat – przyp. tłumacza)_

_A poza tym JKR ma swoją wizję Harry'ego, a my naszą :D_

_Ten rozdział jest znacznie lżejszy niż poprzedni. Mamy chwile powagi, ale lubimy ją równoważyć humorem. Ostatni rozdział był bardzo poważny, ale taki być musiał._

_Zdaję sobie sprawę, że scena z Vernonem była dość brutalna, dlatego celowo pominąłem szczegóły. Naprawdę nie było konieczne, by opisywać każdy cios._

_Scena w pociągu NIE BYŁA czymś w okolicach grupowego seksu. Po prostu było tam trochę namiętnego całowania. Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd byłem nastolatkiem (ech…) ale nawet w moim wieku jeśli spędzę wystarczająco dużo czasu na całowaniu, moje ciało zdecydowanie będzie chciało mnie popchnąć do czegoś więcej. Harry jest osobą zbyt ceniącą swoją prywatność, by zrobić publicznie coś więcej niż przytulanie i całowanie dziewczyny. Mimo to pozostaje nastolatkiem ze wszystkimi tego hormonalnymi konsekwencjami._


	12. Projekty i Draco

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Chciałbym, żeby wszystko było jasne. W związku z tym, że przegrałem w głosowaniu na papieża jestem zmuszony przyznać, że nie jestem właścicielem praw do tych postaci._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 12 – Projekty i Draco<strong>

**Trening z Dumbledorem**

Harry wciąż trenował w pojedynkę. Jednak teraz Dumbledore pragnął go obserwować i doradzać mu, więc Harry często wykorzystywał okienka w ciągu dnia. Wciąż przyzwyczajał się do ilości mocy, z której mógł korzystać, zwłaszcza że, tak jak podejrzewał, jej poziom nieustannie wzrastał. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Oznaczało to, że przynajmniej pod względem poziomu mocy, wkrótce stanie się równy z Voldemortem.

Był już początek marca i Harry zaczynał odczuwać narastającą frustrację. Z pomocą Ginny i Hermiony przekopał niezliczone książki dotyczące obrony przed czarną magią zalegające w szkolnej bibliotece. Problem polegał na tym, że większość opisywanych tam technik opierało się na Czarnej Magii, której nie był w stanie używać. W desperacji Harry zwrócił się ku neutralnym zaklęciom Szarej Magii, często używanych podczas prac inżynieryjnych. Zaklęcia wysadzające, zaprojektowane by kruszyć skały i kopać fundamenty. Zaklęcia wiercące, które mogły stworzyć w skale dziurę o średnicy ośmiu centymetrów, głęboką na dziesięć metrów. Odkrył nawet wariant zaklęcia płomienia, używany do wytapiania rudy.

Wszystko to były potężne zaklęcia, zdolne do powodowania niesamowitych zniszczeń, ale wszystkie miały pewne wady. Rzucenie niektórych zajmowało zbyt wiele czasu, inne były bardzo wyczerpujące, a jeszcze inne wywoływały efekty na zbyt rozległym obszarze. Chciał pomóc Hogsmeade, a nie zmieść je z powierzchni Ziemi czy zmienić w ser szwajcarski.

Jednak najważniejszym problemem było dotarcie do ściany z symulowanymi przeciwnikami. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później osiągnie ten punkt. Właśnie dlatego zwiększał liczbę przeciwników, z którą musiał sobie na raz radzić. Przeciwnicy, nieważne jak bardzo starał się ich ulepszyć, pozostawali tylko symulacjami.

Tego dnia przyjaciele Harry'ego dołączyli do niego podczas treningu, jako że mieli okienko w tym samym czasie. Choć Harry w głębi duszy był przekonany, że Ginny pojawi się zawsze, gdy będzie miała okazję zobaczyć go bez koszulki. Stał na arenie bojowej, podczas gdy pozostali stali w obszarze obserwacyjnym. Właśnie wykonywał serię ćwiczeń medytacyjnych poprawiających koncentrację, gdy do Pokoju wkroczył Dumbledore niosący potężne tomiszcze.

Dyrektor wyczarował mały stół, na który odłożył księgę, a potem odwrócił się ku Harry'emu.

- Harry, chciałbym ci przerwać na moment. Wierzę, że pojąłeś już, na czym polega największy problem związany z używaniem tych symulacji?

- Tak, panie dyrektorze. Są przewidywalne. Przegrywam jedynie wtedy, gdy przygniotą mnie swoją liczebnością.

- Dokładnie! Jeśli mogą coś zaproponować… Co powiesz na pojedynczego przeciwnika, zamiast całej masy symulacji, ale tego przeciwnika będę kontrolował ja.

Harry drgnął zaskoczony.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to możliwe.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Jeśli tylko przywołasz dla mnie symulację, będę w stanie ją kontrolować. Powinienem cię jednak ostrzec, że ludzki przeciwnik jest kompletnie nieprzewidywalny, co czyni sytuację znacznie niebezpieczniejszą. Obiecuję nie używać żadnych zaklęć zadających zbyt duże obrażenia.

Dumbledore wydobył różdżkę.

Harry podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy. _On coś kombinuje_, pomyślał. _Skup się i bądź gotowy na wszystko!_

Jego przyjaciele patrzyli z ciekawością.

Harry przywołał przeciwnika, ustawiając go, by wyglądał jak Dumbledore. Przywołał osłonę dla widzów i skinął do dyrektora.

Ledwo zdołał się odwrócić do przeciwnika, gdy nadleciała pierwsza klątwa. Przetoczył się przez ramię, wypalając w odpowiedzi zaklęcie wymiatające. Fałszywy Dumbledore wybił się w powietrze i zaklęcie minęło cel. Harry zakończył przewrót stając na nogi i ujrzał zmierzającą w jego stronę kulę ognia. Odskoczył na bok i odpowiedział zaklęciem tłukącym, które przebiło tarczę przeciwnika, ale jedynie otarło się o jego ciało, choć wystarczyło to, by go obróciło.

Fałszywy Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i zaczął gwałtownie odpalać zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Harry korzystał zarówno z magicznych jak fizycznych środków obrony, w międzyczasie starając się odpowiedzieć własnymi czarami ofensywnymi, cios za cios. Tarcze jarzyły się po każdym trafieniu. Zdołał dosięgnąć przeciwnika drugim ciosem, ale to nie wystarczyło, by go unieszkodliwić. On sam został trafiony zaklęciem tnącym, które poleciało po łuku i przeszło nad górną krawędzią jego tarczy. Kilkukrotnie osłona dla widzów rozjarzała się, gdy odbijała zabłąkane zaklęcia fruwające po Pokoju Życzeń.

Pojedynek zakończył się po wyjątkowo paskudnej sztuczce Dumbledore'a. Harry wypalił niezwykle nieprzyjemne zaklęcie ubijające. Działało ono jak zmultiplikowane zaklęcie tłukące. Czarodzieje korzystali z niego podczas robót budowlanych, by ubić i utwardzić podłoże.

Ledwo zdołał wypalić czar, gdy przed jego przeciwnikiem pojawiła się Ginny. Harry w panice wykonał mikroskok prosto do niej. Wyciągnął do niej ręce, planując powrotny mikroskok w bezpieczne miejsce, ale jego dłonie natrafiły na pustkę! Harry miał tylko chwilę, by zorientować się, że został wyprowadzony w pole, gdy jego własne zaklęcie wbiło go w ścianę. Jego przeciwnik deportował się z tego miejsca! Harry osunął się oszołomiony na podłogę, jego plecy płonęły żywym ogniem.

Pojedynek się skończył, więc przeciwnik i tarcza chroniąca widzów zniknęły. Harry usiadł, pomagając sobie rękami i rzucił Dumbledore'owi niechętne spojrzenie.

- To było oszustwo – warknął.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się, ale zaraz spoważniał.

- Jak uważasz Harry, czy Voldemort będzie grał fair?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Jasne, rozumiem. Chciałbym tylko, żeby ta lekcja nie była tak bolesna.

Sapnął próbując wstać, ale potrząsnął głową, gdy obie młode kobiety przypadły do jego boku, by pozwolić mu się podnieść.

- Nie…

Ginny skierowała na dyrektora oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Dumbledore przez chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego z namysłem.

- Harry, użyj swojej magii, by się uleczyć. Przyjdzie taki czas w walce, gdy będziesz potrzebował tej umiejętności.

- Ale nie mam eliksirów uzdrawiających… - jęknął.

- Uzdrawianie nie zawsze ma źródło w eliksirach. Skup się na najgorszym bólu i użyj swojej magii, by go odepchnąć.

_Super, w jego ustach to takie proste, ale to ja muszę odwalić całą robotę_, pomyślał Harry. _Skup się na bólu… No, to nie jest trudne, raczej ciężko go zignorować. _Parsknął na tę myśl.

Harry leżał opierając się na ramionach. Zamknął oczy, starając się postępować zgodnie ze wskazówkami Dumbledore'a. Otworzył się na swoją moc i zaczął walczyć z bólem. Raz za razem gromadził energię i uderzał nią w ból, odpychając go coraz bardziej. Dla zwykłego obserwatora Harry wydawał się leżeć w bezruchu, ale w jego ciele wezbrała magia.

Jego przyjaciele odskoczyli zaskoczeni, gdy gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Na jego twarzy nie odbijał się już ból, a jego źrenice jaśniały mocnym światłem. Wstał powoli, jakby spodziewał się, że ból może w każdej chwili wrócić. Wyprostował się oszołomiony tym, co udało mu się osiągnąć. Nie wyeliminował całego bólu, wciąż miał na sobie kilka rozcięć i sińców, ale plecy już go nie bolały.

- Brawo, Harry! Świetna robota. Leczenie w warunkach bojowych w takim stopniu jak to teraz zrobiłeś to wciąż coś, co musisz poćwiczyć i należy korzystać z niego tylko w wyjątkowych wypadkach, ale poradziłeś sobie znakomicie. Teraz usiądź, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać.

Harry podszedł do strefy dla widzów i usiadł ciężko na fotelu. Potrzebował odpoczynku po pojedynku i samoleczeniu. Ginny pracowała nad jego rozcięciami, zasklepiając je jedno po drugim. Jej oczy znów się zamgliły i wiedział, że musi odwrócić jej uwagę. Najwyraźniej jego nagi tors działał na nią równie mocno, jak jej nagość na niego. Za pomocą Legillimencji wysłał jej szybkie _„Kochanie, zadaniami domowymi zajmiemy się później"_.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się i zajęła swoje miejsce.

Harry rzadko korzystał z Legillimencji, bo nie przepadał za takim naruszaniem prywatności. Ale kilka razy wysyłał w ten sposób krótkie wiadomości swojej dziewczynie, zwłaszcza gdy chciał jej powiedzieć coś zbyt prywatnego, by wyrażać to na głos w obecności innych ludzi. Jednak sama umiejętność nieco go przerażała. Wiedział, że mógłby jej użyć, by całkowicie przeorać cudzą pamięć, więc odmówił studiowania jej ponad umieszczanie prostych myśli w umyśle kogoś w pobliżu. Dla niego było to niemal równie złe jak Czarna Magia.

Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor patrzył na niego uważnie, a jego oczy migotały rozbawionymi ognikami. Młody czarodziej miał wrażenie, że Dumbledore wie dokładnie co przed chwilą zaszło.

- Harry, zdaję sobie sprawę, że poszukujesz zaklęć, z których mógłbyś korzystać oraz z niezadowolenia Madam Pince, gdy wraz z przyjaciółmi przetaczacie się przez Sekcję Zakazaną niczym huragan – Dumbledore zdecydował przerwać ciszę. – Przyniosłem ci starą księgę, która została mi przekazana bardzo dawno temu. Zauważyłem też, że podczas gdy my walczyliśmy, pannę Granger świerzbiły palce, by się do niej dobrać. Panno Granger, pani miłość do książek jest legendarna i ośmielam się przypuszczać, że w następnej edycji „Historii Hogwartu" znajdzie się rozdział poświęcony wyłącznie pani. Jednak chciałbym panią ostrzec. Książki zawierają mnóstwo przydatnej wiedzy, ale najważniejszych lekcji, które musimy w życiu przyswoić, nie można znaleźć w książkach.

Hermiona była rozdarta, pomiędzy dumą z jego pochwały i niepokojem po usłyszeniu ostrzeżenia.

Dumbledore wskazał różdżką na książkę i wykonał dodatkowe dwie kopie.

- Oto Wielka Księga Białej i Szarej Magii. Ośmielam się przypuszczać, że korzystając z niej znajdziecie więcej przydatnych zaklęć i nie zmusicie Madam Pince do przejścia na wcześniejszą emeryturę.

Podał po jednej kopii Hermionie, Ginny i Harry'emu. Harry zerknął na Rona, który spojrzał mu w oczy i wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie martw się, Harry. To ty, Ginny i Mionka jesteście molami książkowymi. Poza tym zawsze mogę sobie pożyczyć twoją kopię.

Dumbledore znów spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Od twojego następnego treningu będę kontrolował twoich przeciwników. Jak widziałeś, powoduje to, że sytuacje w czasie walki stają się bardziej dynamiczne i realistyczne. Jeśli będziesz sobie dobrze radził, może niedługo umówimy się na mały sparing.

Harry przełknął niespokojnie ślinę, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele patrzyli niespokojnie. Miał walczyć z Dumbledorem?

* * *

><p><strong>Tu, tam, wszędzie…<strong>

Harry leżał na łóżku i czytał. Tego dnia na lekcji Obrony dostali instrukcję teleportacji i pozwolenia, które obniżały limit wieku pozwalający na teleportowanie się. Mieli przed sobą dwadzieścia godzin wykładów, nim wreszcie spróbują się teleportować, zanim zwyczajowych dziesięciu. Ministerstwo nalegało, by uczniowie poznali teorię wyjątkowo dobrze, podobnie jak związane z teleportacją przepisy prawne.

Harry przeglądał swoją instrukcję. Była wyjątkowo nudna. Pierwszy rozdział zawierał jedynie uwarunkowania prawne. Już chciał odłożyć czytanie instrukcji, gdy dotarł wreszcie do części teoretycznej.

Teleportacja to proces, podczas którego czarodziej lub czarodziejka może przemieścić się z jednej lokalizacji do innej. Dobry teleporter potrafi sobie zwizualizować swoje miejsce przeznaczenia. Gdy dokładnie wyobrażą sobie cel, skupiają swoją magię, jednocześnie wizualizując się w docelowej lokalizacji. Harry odłożył wciąż otwartą książkę na swojej szafce przy łóżku. Na niej położył okulary i ułożył się pod przykryciem. Było już późno, powinien złapać trochę snu.

Przez pewien czas leżał, gapiąc się w sufit. _To wcale nie brzmiało tak skomplikowanie. W ogóle nie skomplikowane…_

Harry pomyślał o miejscach, które dobrze znał. Zaczął zasypiać, wciąż myśląc o tym, co przeczytał.

Zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

* * *

><p><strong>Omyłkowe lądowanie nr 1<strong>

Remus siedział na kanapie przy kominku. Tonks poszła po drinki. Miała tego wieczoru pewne plany wobec swojego męża i chciała, żeby się rozluźnił.

Tonks, mająca na sobie jedynie przejrzystą koszulę nocną i szatę, wchodziła właśnie do pokoju, gdy rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i skulony Harry w piżamie, wciąż niemal śpiący, pojawił się na wysokości jej kolan.

Tonks krzyknęła zaskoczona, potknęła się o młodego czarodzieja i upadła do przodu, a drinki poszybowały prosto na Remusa. Harry obudził się przestraszony i z krzykiem spadł na podłogę. Remus zerwał się na równe nogi w samą porę, by otrzymać alkoholowy prysznic.

Harry został zrzucony z łóżka i ktoś na nim leżał! Zauważył zamglone poruszające się kształty i spanikował, wciąż nie do końca wybudzony. Nie myśląc o tym, zniknął z kolejnym pyknięcie.

Tonks pozbierała się i odwróciła, by sprawdzić o co się potknęła. Remus podszedł do niej.

- Co to było? Jestem przekonana, że się o coś potknęłam!

Remus potrząsnął głową.

- Nie jestem do końca pewny. Wydawało mi się, że widziałem Harry'ego, ale był w piżamie!

- Może lepiej skontaktuj się z Dumbledorem przez Fiuu?

- Tak zrobię.

* * *

><p><strong>Omyłkowe lądowanie nr 2<strong>

Następny cel Harry'ego był jeszcze gorszy niż pierwszy. Skoczył w panice i jego miejsce przeznaczenia nie było do końca sprecyzowane.

Artur Weasley szedł właśnie do łóżka, gdy w górze schodów rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i spadło na niego jakieś ciało. Obaj stoczyli się ze schodów i wylądowali pod stopami Molly. Molly zdołała dojrzeć piżamę i czarną czuprynę, po czym intruz zniknął z pyknięciem.

Artur jęknął i nie podnosił się z podłogi, a Molly popędziła do Fiuu.

* * *

><p><strong>Tymczasem w Hogwarcie<strong>

Przeraźliwy ryk słonia zaalarmował Albusa Dumbledore. Alarm odbił się echem od zamkowych murów. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. Ten dźwięk oznaczał, ze naruszono osłony antyteleportacyjne Hogwartu. Zaczął sprawdzać swoje instrumenty, by zorientować się co jest nie tak, gdy Fiuu obudziło się do życia. Remus i Tonks pojawili się w biurze.

- Profesorze Dumbledore! Harry!

Zanim Dumbledore zdołał odpowiedzieć, Fiuu ponownie rozbłysło i wyszli z niego państwo Weasley.

Remus wyglądał i pachniał, jakby wykąpał się w ginie, a Artur wyraźnie utykał.

Dumbledore miał właśnie coś powiedzieć, gdy we Fiuu pojawiła się głowa Minervy McGonagall, która oznajmiła, że dyrektor jest potrzebny w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Widząc jego gości zasugerowała, że mogą też przyjść.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwart, mamy problem (kilka minut wcześniej)<strong>

Alarm wciąż rozbrzmiewał i zaspani Gryfoni zbiegali do pokoju wspólnego. Wielu myślało, że to kolejny atak. Większość trzymało różdżki w gotowości. Kłębili się w pokoju wspólnym nie wiedząc co robić, gdy nagle gwałtowny ruch przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich.

Powrót Harry'ego do Hogwartu został zaplanowany jeszcze gorzej niż jego wycieczka do Nory, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

Harry pojawił się nad kanapą. Trzy i pół metra nad kanapą. A grawitacja, jak to ona, sprawiła, że natychmiast spadł na dół. Odbił się od kanapy i pofrunął nad głowami zebranych uczniów. Nikt go póki co nie rozpoznał, ale kilkoro członków AD, nie chcąc ryzykować, wypaliło w lecący nad ich głowami obiekt. Na szczęście dla Harry'ego tylko dwa zaklęcia go trafiły. Na jego nieszczęście wystrzeliły je dwie najpotężniejsze czarodziejki w szkole.

Harry wylądował zwinięty w kłębek u stóp schodów do męskich dormitoriów. Stracił przytomność na skutek upadku na Grimmauld Place, sturlania się ze schodów w Norzy i dwóch zaklęć ogłuszających, którymi potraktowały go Hermiona i Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru<strong>

Gdy Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks i Weasleyowie weszli do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, ujrzeli profesor McGonagall, Rona, Ginny i Hermionę zebranych wokół kanapy, na której leżał Harry z chłodnym kompresem na czole.

Powieki Harry'ego zadrgały i otworzył oczy.

- To nie skrzydło szpitalne, więc chyba nie jest tak źle.

Ginny nachyliła się i nałożyła mu okulary. Przyjrzał się nachylonym nad nim twarzom i jęknął.

- Rozumiem, że to nie był bardzo wyraźny i bardzo zawstydzający koszmarny sen?

Dumbledore poprosił o wyjaśnienie ostatnich wydarzeń. Harry opowiedział jak czytał swoje instrukcje teleportacji, a potem poszedł spać, myśląc o przeczytanym tekście.

- Zacząłem zasypiać. A potem wszystko jakoś zwariowało…

Remus parsknął.

- Co ty nie powiesz. Pojawiłeś się u nas w salonie pod nogami Tonks, która potknęła się o ciebie i oblała mnie drinkami…

Tonks trzymała się za boki i z całych sił starała się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Molly uniosła dłoń do twarzy, kryjąc uśmiech. Artur podjął przerwaną historię:

- Kiedy ich opuściłeś, pojawiłeś się na szczycie schodów w Norze i spadłeś na sam dół, wpadając na mnie po drodze.

McGonagall zrobiła krok w tył, ze wszystkich sił powstrzymując śmiech, podczas gdy Ginny kontynuowała:

- Pojawiłeś się w pokoju wspólnym pod samym sufitem. Wylądowałeś na kanapie i odbiłeś się od niej. Wtedy Mionka i ja trafiłyśmy cię ogłuszaczami. Potem wylądowałeś pod schodami do męskich dormitoriów…

Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Ron tarzał się po ziemi ze śmiechu. Ginny wyglądała na przerażoną, że go ogłuszyła. Hermiona była rozzłoszczona. Dumbledore chichotał, a reszta w różnym stopniu poddała się potrzebie wybuchnięcia śmiechem. McGonagall ocierała łzy z twarzy, starając się uspokoić. Harry niepewnie podniósł się na nogi i posłał im wszystkim wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Skoro zamierzacie się ze mnie nabijać, równie dobrze mogę iść do łóżka!

Zachwiał się lekko, ale zadarł nos i starał się wyjść z godnością, nie zwracając uwagi na nowe paroksyzmy śmiechu, które wybuchły za jego plecami.

- Ale Harry, nie można teleportować się w Hogwarcie. Tak jest napisane w „Historii Hogwartu" – zawołała za nim oburzona Hermiona.

Postanowił, że nie jest godna jego odpowiedzi, więc szedł dalej schodami.

Harry w swej urażonej dumie dopiero rano zobaczył, że podczas swoich nocnych przygód rozdarł spodnie od piżamy i dumnie prezentował swoje pośladki całemu zgromadzonemu towarzystwu.

* * *

><p><strong>Następny poranek<strong>

Następnego poranka Harry pogrążył się przy śniadaniu w księdze z zaklęciami, z determinacją unikając pełnych rozbawienia spojrzeń jego przyjaciół i nauczycieli. Pewnie udałoby mu się to, gdyby nie jeden szczegół. Przy jego stole zatrzymał się Dumbledore.

- Harry, muszę powiedzieć, że wydarzenia zeszłej nocy okazały się korzystne. Przyznaję ci dziesięć punktów za wskazanie luk w osłonach antyteleportacyjnych i przekazuję ci tę książkę na temat zaklęć stosowanych w gospodarstwie domowym. Wierzę, że skorzystasz z rozdziału na temat cerowania ubrań. Okazało się, że twoja wczorajsza przypadkowa teleportacja pozwoliła mi odnaleźć luki w naszych osłonach antyteleportacyjnych. Nie były zbyt wielkie, ale wystarczające, by człowiek mógł się przez nie przecisnąć. Wydaje mi się jednak, że naprawiliśmy problem. Tak więc chcę cię uspokoić, że nie będzie już więcej wypadków przy teleportacji. Osłony zużywają się z czasem. Powinienem częściej je sprawdzać.

Po tych słowach ruszył ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu, a jego oczy migotały jak szalone.

Harry miał ochotę schować się pod stołem. Już niemal cała szkoła wiedziała o jego wycieczce i jej następstwach.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartament Snape'ów, po spotkaniu AD<strong>

Serena i Severus wrócili ze spotkania AD. Na kilku poprzednich Severus opowiadał o taktykach i sposobach stosowanych przez Śmierciożerców. Jednak tym razem oboje mieli okazję zobaczyć niektóre z nowych pomysłów Harry'ego podczas ćwiczeń.

- Niewiarygodne! Uczniowie? Robią rzeczy zupełnie niesłychane na polu magii obronnej! I to zaraz pod naszym nosem! Jak grupka uczniów zdołała wpaść na coś, czego nie są w stanie wymyślić przeszkoleni aurorzy? Niesamowite…

Przez ostatnie pół godziny Serena Snape patrzyła, jak jej mąż krąży po pokoju wyrzucając z siebie takie mniej więcej opinie na temat AD. Początkowo myślała, że jest zły. Jednak w końcu pojęła, że jest wstrząśnięty i nieco onieśmielony tym wszystkim, co uczniowie zdołali osiągnąć bez niczyjej pomocy.

Siedziała w fotelu w salonie i z radością obserwowała, jak jej mąż krąży wokół niej, stolika i kanapy. Z reguły to ona tak nerwowo krążyła i odkryła, że taka zamiana ról jest całkiem zabawna.

Przez ostatnich dziesięć minut próbowała przyciągnąć jego uwagę, ale całkowicie ją ignorował. Ale zaczynał się powtarzać, więc postanowiła spróbować ponownie.

- …przesuwalne tarcze? Kto o tym w ogóle słyszał? – zawołał po raz drugi Severus.

- Nie sądzisz…? – spróbowała Serena.

- A niektórzy z nich robią to bezróżdżkowo. Mówię ci, to nie powinno…

- Oczywiście, że tak. Ale chyba powinieneś pamiętać.

- Wiem, że już nie są dziećmi, ale tak czy inaczej! I to zaraz pod nosem dyrektora?

- Severusie, posłuchasz mnie przez…

- A widziałaś jak się poruszali? Ta koordynacja i…

Serena westchnęła i powiedziała cicho:

- Severusie, jestem w ciąży.

- …tak efektywni… ŻE CO?

Uśmiechnęła się, gdy Severus odwrócił się do niej tak gwałtownie, że potknął się o stolik i runął ciężko na podłokietnik kanapy. Widząc jego oszołomioną minę wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

- O bogowie, gdybyś mógł zobaczyć swoją minę! – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, usiłując powstrzymać wesołość.

- Serena… co? W ciąży? Ale ja… nie rozumiem. Zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne… - urwał. Był blady i trząsł się jak w febrze.

- Żartowałam. Potrzebowałam jakoś przyciągnąć twoją uwagę.

- Żartowałaś? To znaczy…?

- Nie jestem w ciąży – przyznała, uśmiechając się lekko do spanikowanego męża.

Severus runął na kanapę, jakby nagle opuściły go wszystkie siły. Przeciągnął palcami po włosach i rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

- To nie było śmieszne!

- Dla ciebie może nie, mnie tam śmieszyło – odpowiedziała z rozbawionymi oczami. – Poza tym zaczynałeś się powtarzać – dodała, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Wyczarowała dzbanek herbaty i dwie filiżanki, napełniła jedną z nich i podała mężowi. Napełniła drugą, usiadła u jego boku uśmiechając się szeroko na widok jego urażonej miny.

- Bezczelna dziewucha – mruknął.

- Ślizgoński wąż – odcięła się spokojnie.

- No dobrze, już cię słucham. Co było takiego ważnego? – spytał.

- Przeszedł ci już wstrząs?

- Na razie – odparł sucho.

- W takim razie skoro już widzieliśmy do czego zdolne jest AD, może nadszedł czas, by powiedzieć Harry'emu o eliksirze antycruciatus? – zapytała, odstawiając filiżankę na stolik

- Wielkie nieba, nie pomyślałem o tym! – zawołał Severus. - Po testach uznałem, że przyda się tylko aurorom i członkom Zakonu. Nigdy nie myślałem o uczniach!

- Nie możesz być zawsze nieomylny – przypomniała mu, z godnością machając ręką. – Nawet wielki profesor Snape może coś przegapić od czasu do czasu.

- Poproszę, żeby tu wpadł jutro wieczór, dobrze? – spytał Severus, ignorując przytyk.

- Mi pasuje – odpowiedziała, a potem wyjęła z jego dłoni filiżankę i odstawiła ją na stolik. Uśmiechnęła się, nachyliła do niego i wyszeptała: - Co powiesz, żeby popracować trochę nad twoim zaklęciem antykoncepcyjnym?

* * *

><p><strong>Druga wizja<strong>

Od jakiegoś czasu nie dawało mu to spokoju. Ciągle to odkładał, ale wciąż nad nim wisiało. Czuł poczucie winy, że to ignoruje, ale przypominał sobie o tym za każdym razem gdy spojrzał na Ginny. Nie chodziło o to, że Ginny przypominała mu o Bitwie o Hogwart, a bardziej o to co reprezentowała, o to czego pragnął, gdy to straszne wydarzenie się zakończy.

Harry wiedział, że wszystko zmierza do punktu kulminacyjnego i musi być na to gotowy. Musi być gotowy, by ujawnić te informacje, jeśli przetrwają Hogsmeade. Leżał na łóżku pogrążony w myślach. Nie mógł spać. W końcu zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przychodziła mu do głowy. Wyciągnął myśloodsiewnię, zaciągnął baldachim wokół łóżka i otoczył je zaklęciem ciszy.

Wyizolował wspomnienie i złożył je w misie. Najpierw odświeżył sobie je w oryginalnej formie.

_Światło ponownie rozbłysło i Harry odkrył, że znajduje się nad budynkiem, który mógł być jedynie Hogwartem. Wieża Gryffindora się zawaliła. Zamek stał w płomieniach, a dziedziniec usłany był ciałami. Nawet z wysokości mógł rozróżnić ich tożsamość. Profesor McGonagall i profesor Sprout leżały otoczone mnóstwem uczniów z pierwszego i drugiego roku. Ron! Ron leżał na Hermionie, chroniąc ją do ostatka. Ginny? GINNY! Jej ciało leżało w pobliżu głównego wejścia do szkoły, nagie i zakrwawione. Harry zdławił łkanie, słysząc w oddali ten sam okropny śmiech._

_To mi nie pomoże. Nie widzę tu żadnych wskazówek, muszę je zatrzymać i obejrzeć w takim stanie_, pomyślał.

Bardzo nie chciał wchodzić do tego wspomnienia. W przeciwieństwie do wizji Hogsmeade, ta była bardzo osobista, zbyt emocjonalna. Drżącą ręką zapauzował wspomnienie i wszedł do niego.

Tak jak poprzednio opadł powoli na ziemię. Starał się odwracać oczy od ciał przyjaciół, zwłaszcza Ginny, ale nie potrafił. Miejsce gdzie leżeli Ron i Hermiona przyciągało go niczym płomień ćmę. Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro. Ron nie tylko dał Hermionie pierścień przyrzeczenia, ale wyglądało na to, że i pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Przestąpił przez gruzy i ruszył w stronę miejsca, w którym leżały profesor Sprout i profesor McGonagall.

_Hmmm… to jest drugoroczniaczka… Shari Jakoś-Tam… Jest teraz na pierwszym roku w Gryffindorze, _pomyślał. _Zawsze coś._ Nachylił się. Dziewczyna leżała z rozłożonymi rękami, dobrze wycelowane Reducto wysadziło jej większość pleców. Zadrżał i cofnął się. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę Ginny.

Harry skulił się jak od ciosu. W pobliżu leżał uczeń z otwartym zeszytem. Po szatach doszedł do wniosku, że to trzecioroczniak. A obok Ginny…

Przysunął się bliżej. Dłuższą chwilę patrzył na jej ciało, a potem odwrócił się, by obejrzeć upuszczony zeszyt. _Hmmm… zadanie domowe z Eliksirów? Eliksir Słodkich Snów? Ciekawe o jakiej porze roku się tego uczą?_ Miał ogromne problemy z zebraniem myśli. Nie mógł się pozbyć z głowy koszmarnego widoku ciała Ginny.

Z wysiłkiem wyszedł z wizji. Drżał, starając się pozbyć z głowy widoku jej okaleczonego i połamanego ciała. _Na Merlina, sam nie dam rady!_

Rozsunął baldachim, narzucił szatę i wsunął myśloodsiewnię do kieszeni. Wiedział, że MUSI z kimś o tym porozmawiać jeszcze tej nocy. Ale najpierw miał coś ważniejszego do zrobienia.

Zmienił się w Skrzydło i zniknął ze swojego dormitorium. Chwilę później pojawił się u Ginny. Sfrunął bezszelestnie na jej łóżko i ponownie zmienił się w człowieka. Wiedział dokładnie co musi zrobić. To było instynktowne. Zaciągnął baldachim i wyciszył go, a następnie chwycił wciąż śpiącą Ginny i przycisnął do siebie, przytulając z całej siły.

Ginny obudziła się, czując jednocześnie coś wspaniałego i przerażającego. Ktoś ją mocno trzymał. Spojrzała w ciemności i ujrzała delikatne zielone światło padające z oczu Harry'ego.

- Harry?

- Gin, obiecaj mi, że nic ci się nie stanie… Obiecaj mi, ze nie zginiesz! – syknął.

- Harry, co ty…?

Harry uciszył ją, przyciskając swoje usta do jej warg. To nie była pasja ani delikatność, nie było w tym też napięcia erotycznego. Jego pochłaniająca wszystko potrzeba by ją chronić sprawiła, że chciał ją wciągnąć całą w siebie i tam zostawić. Ginny tego nie pojmowała, ale wiedziała, że to jej facet ją całuje, starając się jej coś przekazać. Objęła go i oddała pocałunek.

W końcu oderwał się od niej. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej delikatnie.

- Musiałem się upewnić, ze wszystko u ciebie w porządku. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

- Co się stało, Harry? Zły sen?

- Tak Gin, po prostu zły sen. Skoro już wiem, że z tobą wszystko w porządku, wrócę spać.

Harry nie chciał jej mówić prawdy, choć czuł się paskudnie, gdy ją okłamywał.

- Harry? – spytała nieśmiało Ginny. – Może chcesz ze mną zostać?

Znów ją przytulił.

- Na Merlina, bardzo bym chciał, ale nie mogę, nie tej nocy. Proszę, zrozum mnie. Tak bardzo cię pragnę, potrzebuję, ale nie dziś. Wkrótce, obiecuję. Obiecuję ci całe wspólne życie.

Ginny spojrzała mu uważnie w oczy, ale widziała tam jedynie ból i wiedziała, że on jej nie odrzuca. Dręczyło go coś więcej niż tylko zły sen, ale czuła, że stara się ją przed tym chronić.

Harry odsunął się od niej lekko.

- Kocham cię, Ginewro Weasley. oddam swoje życie, by zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo – wyszeptał. potem zmienił się w Skrzydło i zniknął.

Pojawił się nad zamkiem, krążąc po ciasnej spirali. Jego pieśń przybrała niespokojne tony. Te kilka chwil z Ginny pocieszyło go, ale i tak musiał podzielić się z kimś tymi informacjami. Tylko z kim? Dumbledorem? Na pewno nie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Z Remusem? Z kim? Z KIM?

Nagle pojawił się Fawkes.

„_Co cię trapi, Pisklę?"_

„_Fawkes, mam informacje, którymi muszę się z kimś podzielić, ale nie wiem z kim. Myślałem, że przywołanie mojej natury feniksa uspokoi mnie, ale to nie działa. Mam zbyt dużo na głowie"_

„_A Albus nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by wysłuchać tego, co mu musisz powiedzieć. Ale powiedziano ci kiedyś, że są w tym miejscu inni, którym możesz zaufać. Ufaj swoim przyjaciołom. Poszukaj warzelników, Pisklę. Oni są gotowi, by usłyszeć twe wieści."_

„_Dziękuję, Fawkesie! Udam się do nich natychmiast."_

Skrzydło zniknął i pojawił się przed drzwiami do apartamentu Snape'ów. Zmiana z feniksa w człowieka wystarczyła, by wywołać u niego atak paniki. Gdy tylko stał się na powrót człowiekiem, spadł na niego pełen ciężar tych okropnych wizji. Jego przyjaciele, JEGO GINNY!

Wydobył myśloodsiewnię z kieszeni i zapukał z desperacją…

* * *

><p><strong>Środek nocy, prywatny apartament Snape'ów<strong>

Walenie w drzwi obudziłoby umarłego. Gdy Severus narzucił szatę, złapał swoją różdżkę z nocnej szafki i udał się do drzwi wejściowych, Serena niechętnie wstała z łóżka.

_Kto do diabła wali do drzwi o tak późnej porze?_ pomyślałam, patrząc na zegar. _Jest pierwsza w nocy, na miłość Merlina!_

Severus również nie był szczęśliwy. Idąc szybko przez salon uderzył palcem u stopy w nogę od stołu. Wściekły machnął różdżką i świecie zapłonęły, rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Pokuśtykał do drzwi, mrucząc pod nosem:

- Przysięgam, jeśli to coś innego niż pożar zamku, to transmutuję dupka za drzwiami w osła!

Szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i wściekle spojrzał na intruza.

- Co się k… Harry?

Młody mężczyzna stojący pod drzwiami wyglądał jak żywy trup. Był zlany potem, a ręce trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że niemal upuścił to, co w nich trzymał. Widząc panikę w jego oczach Severus po prostu zrobił krok w bok i wpuścił go do środka.

Harry wpadł do apartamentu i popędził do salonu. Rozejrzał się przerażony. Stanął twarzą do Severusa i wykrztusił:

- Pana żona? Oboje musicie to zobaczyć.

Severus podszedł do niego i delikatnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym zawołał Serenę. Nie chciał zostawiać Harry'ego samego w takim stanie.

Kiedy Serena weszła do pokoju i zobaczyła co się tam dzieje przełknęła złośliwą uwagę, którą miała na końcu języka. _O bogowie, co znowu?_

- Harry? – odezwała się delikatnie. – Co się stało?

- Możemy iść do jadalni? – spytał Harry, wyrzucając z siebie pospiesznie słowa. – Musicie do tego usiąść, a ja… - urwał nagle i posłał jej błagalne spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście. Chodź za mną – poprosiła, idąc w głąb apartamentu.

Kiedy Harry kładł myśloodsiewnię na stole, Serena posłała mężowi zatroskane spojrzenie. Odpowiedział podobnym spojrzeniem i machnął ręką w stronę krzeseł.

Gdy Harry zajął miejsce, Serena i Severus odsunęli krzesła po obu stronach nieruchomej postaci i usiedli. Patrzyli jak młody mężczyzna wbija w przedłużającej się ciszy spojrzenie w myśloodsiewnię. Nie poruszał się. Nawet nie mrugał.

Czując jak strach jeży jej włosy na karku, Serena wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła dłoni Harry'ego. Kiedy nie odpowiedział, delikatnie ujęła jego podbródek i obróciła jego twarz do siebie.

- Harry, co się stało? – spytała. Ból w jego oczach łamał jej serce.

- To ta wizja, której nikomu nie pokazałem… jest taka okropna… Dzisiaj obejrzałem ją po raz drugi. Proszę, kiedy trzecioroczniacy uczą się o Eliksirze Słodkich Snów? To naprawdę ważne…

Serena odchyliła się zdumiona.

- Po co ci…?

- To ważne! To jedyna wskazówka, którą mam, a nie mogę wrócić do… do tego… - odparł, wskazując drżącą ręką na myśloodsiewnię.

- W porządku. Sprawdzę mój plan lekcji – odparła, przywołując do siebie odpowiedni dokument i kartkując go.

Severus patrzył na nich, a myśloodsiewnia podsycała jego ciekawość.

- Harry? Ogólnie rzecz biorąc o Eliksirze Słodkich Snów uczymy między połową marca i połową kwietnia. Czy to ci pomoże?

Harry opadł na krzesło, pokonany.

- Miałem nadzieję, że będziecie mieli dokładniejszą datę – powiedział cicho.

- Harry, przeszukałeś całe wspomnienie? – wtrącił się Severus.

Harry zadrżał konwulsyjnie.

- Nie mogę… zbyt… straszne…

Severus zerknął na żonę, ale odezwał się ponownie:

- Harry, a może pójdziemy z tobą? W ten sposób wszyscy przeszukamy wspomnienie i nie będziesz sam.

Harry drgnął, jakby uchylał się przed ciosem. Serena ponownie ujęła jego dłoń.

- Harry, będziemy z tobą cały czas. Będziesz bezpieczny – zapewniła.

Harry wyglądał na pokonanego. Pokiwał głową w otępieniu. Cała trójka ścisnęła się wokół myśloodsiewni. Harry uruchomił wspomnienie do momentu, gdy chciał je zatrzymać.

_Światło ponownie rozbłysło i Harry odkrył, że znajduje się nad budynkiem, który mógł być jedynie Hogwartem. Wieża Gryffindora się zawaliła. Zamek stał w płomieniach, a dziedziniec usłany był ciałami. Nawet z wysokości mógł rozróżnić ich tożsamość. Profesor McGonagall i profesor Sprout leżały otoczone mnóstwem uczniów z pierwszego i drugiego roku. Ron! Ron leżał na Hermionie, chroniąc ją do ostatka. Ginny? GINNY! Jej ciało leżało w pobliżu głównego wejścia do szkoły, nagie i zakrwawione. Harry zdławił łkanie, słysząc w oddali ten sam okropny śmiech._

Sztywno skinął głową, dając im znak, by do niego dołączyli.

Wylądowali delikatnie na błoniach Hogwartu. Zniszczenia były niewiarygodne. Serena jęknęła, a Severus wziął ją za rękę. W tym miejscu śmierci i zniszczenia dotyk żywej osoby był czymś bardzo pożądanym.

Harry czuł odrętwienie. Wskazał im miejsce, w którym w pyle leżały profesor Sprout i profesor McGonagall. Poprowadził ich w tamtym kierunku, zatrzymując się przy jednym z ciał.

- Shari. Jest teraz pierwszoroczną Gryfonką. Ale ma naszytą belkę drugiego roku, więc wiemy, że chodzi o przyszły rok.

Serena rozejrzała się. Z miejsca, w którym stali, mogła dostrzec płonącą chatę Hagrida. Zmrużyła oczy, widząc leżących razem Rona i Hermionę. Harry wskazał na inne ciało, leżące bliżej Holu Wejściowego.

- Znalazłem tam zeszyt. Eliksiry. Kończy się na Eliksirze Słodkich Snów.

Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nie chciał iść dalej.

- Harry, jesteśmy z tobą. Nic ci się nie może stać.

- Nie możemy tego zrobić bez ciebie – zachęciła go delikatnie Serena.

Harry sztywno skinął głową.

Cała trójka podeszła do trzecioroczniaka. Severus nachylił się i wyciągnął wystający częściowo z zeszytu list, datowany na 7 kwietnia. Pokazał go swojej żonie.

_Harry powinien to dostrzec. Jak mógł to przegapić?_ pomyślał. Oboje obrócili się do Harry'ego, by pokazać mu list oraz spytać, dlaczego go wcześniej nie zauważył.

Harry nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Jego oczy były wlepione w ciało leżące tuż przed wejściem do szkoły. Cały drżał i potrząsał energicznie głową, starając się przekonać, że ten widok nie jest prawdziwy. Serena i Severus podążyli za jego spojrzeniem.

Serena zachwiała się i złapała męża, by nie upaść. Oczy Severusa pociemniały w gniewie. Ginny Weasley leżała przed Holem Wejściowym. Była naga zakrwawiona i widać było wyraźnie, że umarła po długich i bolesnych torturach, a nie na skutek szybkiego zaklęcia.

Severusowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Harry'ego, by inwokować zaklęcie wyrzucające ich wszystkich z myśloodsiewni. Severus i Serena usiedli na swoich krzesłach, starając się przetrawić to, co właśnie ujrzeli.

Harry nie patrzył na nich. Wbił spojrzenie w blat i mamrotał:

- Muszę go pokonać… muszę go pokonać…

Serena spojrzała mężowi w oczy i bezgłośnie powiedziała „salon".

Severus skinął głową, wstał i wyprowadził nie stawiającego oporu Harry'ego. Podążyła za nimi. Po drodze zboczyła na chwilę z trasy, weszła do laboratorium i zgarnęła z półki jeden z eliksirów, po czym dołączyła do dwóch mężczyzn.

Severus pomógł Harry'emu usiąść na kanapie. Próbował z nim rozmawiać, ale młodszy mężczyzna nie reagował. Wstał sfrustrowany, gdy Serena weszła do pokoju. Zrobił w jej stronę kilka kroków z zatroskaną minę i spojrzał pytająco na butelkę, którą trzymała w ręce.

- Słodkie Sny – mruknęła cicho.

Skinął głową. Może sen faktycznie był najlepszym wyjściem.

- A co z wymazywaniem pamięci? – spytała.

- Nie sądzę, żeby wymazanie tego wspomnienia mu pomogło. Będzie potrzebował tych informacji. Poza tym wiesz przecież, jak nie lubię bawić się cudzym umysłem.

- Nie całe wspomnienie, tylko tą część z jego przyjaciółmi i Ginny. Oczywiście zapytamy go najpierw o zgodę. Jeśli się zgodzi, to ty będziesz to musiał zrobić. Ja nie mam takiej kontroli nad zaklęciami pamięci.

Severus przeciągnął palcami po włosach i zmarszczył brwi. Nienawidził mieszania ludziom we wspomnieniach, ale Serena miała rację. Jeśli młody czarodziej się zgodzi, tak faktycznie mogło być najlepiej.

- W porządku, ale nie mam pojęcia jak teraz do niego dotrzeć. Jest w totalnej rozsypce.

Oboje podeszli do Harry'ego i usiedli, Severus na stoliku przed chłopakiem, Serena na kanapie obok niego. Położyła eliksir na stoliku przed sobą i usiadła przodem do Harry'ego.

- Harry? Posłuchaj mnie proszę. Możemy ci pomóc, ale musisz mnie wysłuchać. Harry? Wróć do nas proszę – mówiła delikatnie Serena, głaszcząc jego dłoń.

Severus patrzył na młodego mężczyznę uważnie, podczas gdy jego żona przemawiała do niego. Nieobecne, wypełnione bólem oczy Harry'ego kilkakrotnie zdawały się migotać, aż wreszcie zdołał się skupić na ciemnych oczach nauczyciela Obrony.

- Harry? – odezwał się delikatnie Severus.

- Tak, profesorze? – napłynęła beznamiętna odpowiedź.

- Pamiętasz co się stało?

Harry drgnął gwałtownie i odskoczył, zaciskając oczy. Severus ujął jego drugą rękę i uścisnął.

- Już w porządku. Jesteśmy tu. Możemy ci pomóc. Ale musisz nas słuchać. Możesz to zrobić?

Na dźwięk uspokajających słów nauczyciela Harry otworzył oczy. Napotkał jego spojrzenie jeszcze raz i skinął głową.

- Wiesz, że to co widziałeś nie stanie się na pewno. To tylko jedna z możliwości – gdy Harry próbował mu przerwać, Severus kontynuował ostrzejszym tonem: - Ginny i twoi przyjaciele nie są martwi. I nie będą! Harry, nie jesteś sam w tej walce. Ale nie możesz ich odpychać. Potrzebujesz ich. Wykorzystaj ich siłę i walcz za siebie i za nich.

Harry zaczął się odprężać, gdy dotarły do niego spokojne, ale wypowiadane z naciskiem słowa. Ginny nie była martwa. Ron, Hermiona… wszyscy byli bezpieczni w Wieży Gryffindora. Spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny siedzącego przed nim, szukając śladów oszustwa. Nagle poczuł, jak jego naszyjnik się rozgrzewa. Wziął głęboki, urywany oddech i potaknął.

- Harry – odezwała się Serena, przyciągając jego spojrzenie. – Możemy ci pomóc. Severus może usunąć wspomnienie Ginny i twoich przyjaciół. Nie całe wspomnienie, jest zbyt ważne, by je stracić. Ale można zabrać te najboleśniejsze części. Kiedy to się stanie, przypomnimy ci, że część tego wspomnienia została wymazana, bo była dla ciebie zbyt bolesna. Ale to musi być twoja decyzja.

_Mamo? Tato?_ pomyślał Harry, zamykając oczy. _Potrzebuję z tym waszej pomocy. Powiedzieliście mi, że mogę im zaufać. Wierzę wam, ale nie wiem co teraz robić. Wygląda na proste rozwiązanie, prawda? Może za łatwe? Nie wiem. Nie chcę widzieć tego więcej, ale nie mogę się pozbyć tego obrazu z głowy. Bogowie, Ginny! Mamo? Tato? Syriuszu? Powinienem pozwolić na wymazanie tego wspomnienia?_

Czekał przez chwilę na odpowiedź. Gdy naszyjnik się rozgrzał, rozluźnił się z ulgą. Nie będzie musiał już więcej widzieć zmaltretowanego ciała Ginny. Otworzył jeszcze raz oczy i spojrzał na profesora Snape'a.

- Wiem, że pan tego nie lubi. Ale proszę to zrobić, chyba jest mi to potrzebne – powiedział z cichym przekonaniem.

Godzinę później Severus z Sereną weszli do sypialni z nadzieją na złapanie choć kilku godzin snu. Po usunięciu wspomnienia odprowadzili Harry'ego do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i podali mu Eliksir Słodkich Snów. Choć najgorsze wspomnienia zostały usunięte z pamięci Harry'ego, to co zostało wcale nie było przyjemne. Dobrze przespana noc na pewno mu pomoże.

Gdy Serena ściągała szatę, dostrzegła wściekłe spojrzenie męża.

- Co jest? – spytała.

- Właśnie się zorientowałem, że spędziłem kilka ostatnich godzin pocieszając syna Jamesa Pottera – odparł zmieszany, kładąc się na łóżku.

- Severusie Snape! Nawet nie waż się znowu zaczynać! – ostrzegła go, wchodząc na łóżko i klękając przy jego boku.

- Sereno, nie rozumiesz… - próbował wytłumaczyć.

- Rozumiem więcej, niż ci się wydaje! – przerwała mu ze złością. – Wciąż nie możesz dać sobie spokoju z ojcem chłopaka! Co z tobą nie tak, ty durny facecie? – nachyliła się i zaczęła potrząsać mu palcem przed twarzą. – Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzisz tego chłopaka, to zapłacisz za to. Mówię poważnie! Nie pozwolę, by twoje dawne problemy z jego ojcem sprawiły mu więcej bólu!

Złapał jej palec i przetoczył się po łóżku w taki sposób, że przygniótł ją swoim ciałem.

- Posłuchasz mnie? – syknął. – Na Merlina, kobieto, to cud że w ogóle cokolwiek słyszysz, skoro non stop kłapiesz tą jadaczką!

Spojrzała na niego spode łba, ale ucichła.

- Przez pięć lat ten chłopak mnie wkurzał. I to nie tylko z powodu tego, kim był jego ojciec. To nie jest coś, czego mógłbym się po prostu pozbyć w jeden dzień. W tym roku byłem to w stanie ignorować. Dzisiaj zorientowałem się, że przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy nie ignorowałem mojej niechęci, bo jej już tam nie ma! A dziś w nocy, kiedy tu przyszedł taki… Na bogów, przecież wiesz, że nie radzę sobie dobrze z młodymi ludźmi. Wiesz dobrze! A jednak chciałem go pocieszyć?

Zszedł z niej, przetoczył się na plecy i spojrzał w sufit.

- Nie byłem zły – kontynuował cicho. – Martwiłem się. Martwiłem się o chłopaka, który już kilka miesięcy temu przestał być dla mnie tylko „synem Jamesa". Na Merlina, po prostu stałem się mięczakiem!

- Nie stałeś się mięczakiem – zaoponowała Serena, wtulając się w bok męża. – Po prostu nauczyłeś się czasem odpuszczać. I czas najwyższy. Ale nie martw się, pierwszaczki i tak będą się ciebie bały. Jesteś rytuałem przejścia, który musi zaliczyć każdy w Hogwarcie. Jeśli dzieciaki przetrwają ciebie, to nic ich nie złamie!

Gdy burknął coś w odpowiedzi, uśmiechnęła się, przykryła ich oboje kocem i złożyła głowę pod jego brodą.

Severus pocałował czubek jej głowy i westchnął. _Na bogów, JESTEM mięczakiem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Drugie śniadanie, następny dzień<strong>

Harry spał tego dnia do późna. Serena Snape powiedziała mu, żeby się nie przejmował, bo poinformuje nauczycieli, że może przegapić lekcje.

Wstał tuż przed południem. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że Ron próbował go obudzić. Wziął szybki prysznic, zmienił się w czyste ubrania, a potem poszedł na drugie śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali.

Usiadł obok swoich przyjaciół i zaczął napełniać swój talerz, ale Ginny go zatrzymała.

- Harry, należy mi się wyjaśnienie tego co stało się wieczorem – powiedziała surowo.

- Masz rację, należy ci się wyjaśnienie. Ale obawiam się, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystkiego. Nie zamierzam niczego przed wami ukrywać – dodał szybko, widząc jej minę – ale pewnych rzeczy nie pamiętam i nie chcę pamiętać. Pozwoliłem profesorowi Snape'owi usunąć niektóre moje wspomnienia z zeszłej nocy.

Ron upuścił widelec, a dziewczęta spojrzały na niego zdumione.

- CO ZROBIŁEŚ? – krzyknął Ron. – Oszalałeś?

- Ron! Nie drzyj się! – syknął wkurzony Harry. – Nie zrobiłem tego dla zabawy. POZWOLIŁEM mu to zrobić. Zgodziłem się na to. Potrzebowałem tego.

Zniżył głos i kontynuował.

- Słuchajcie, przy użyciu myśloodsiewni wszedłem w tą wizję, której nikomu nie pokazywałem. Potrzebowałem mieć jakieś pojęcie o jej umiejscowieniu czasowym. Teraz mam potrzebne mi informacje. Przyszedłem wczoraj do ciebie, Ginny, bo coś co tam zobaczyłem bardzo mnie poruszyło. Potrzebowałem się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Potem wziąłem myśloodsiewnię i pokazałem to wspomnienie Snape'om. Nie pamiętam dokładnie co tam ujrzałem, ale pamiętam, że po tym wszystkim czułem się jak chodzący trup. Oni mi pomogli, Ron. Wymazał mi część tych wspomnień, a ja mu na to pozwoliłem. Nie pamiętam co zobaczyłem. Mam co mi było potrzebne i nikt już więcej nie zobaczy tego wspomnienia, może poza Dumbledorem. Uwierz mi, Ron, nie chciałbyś widzieć tej wizji.

Ginny położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Spojrzał na nią i przytulił ją mocno.

- Chciałem się po prostu upewnić, że jesteś bezpieczna – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

* * *

><p><strong>Pomysły i rewelacje<strong>

Kilka dni później Harry siedział w cichej bibliotece. Coś go męczyło od walentynek. Kartkując swój notatnik natknął się na szkic kryształu w kształcie serca, który dał Ginny i zamarł. A może…?

Szybko zaczął sprawdzać swoje notatki. Tak, kryształ wewnątrz kryształu daje kilka nowych, ciekawych możliwości. Jasne, dużo trudniej było to wykonać, ale taka kombinacja matryc pozwoli mu wykorzystać więź Proteusza w sposób, który w ogóle nie był zaprojektowany! Znak mógł stać się odbiornikiem najróżniejszych rodzajów magii, jeśli użyje się odpowiedniej struktury kryształów. jedynym problemem, który dostrzegał, była słabość struktury na linii stycznej kryształów. To oznacza, że mógł być problem z dużą ilością mocy, co ograniczałoby zastosowania. Otworzył na pustej stronie i zaczął gwałtownie pisać, przerywając tylko raz na jakiś czas, by przywołać potrzebną książkę.

Było już blisko ciszy nocnej, a Harry pracował nieustannie, póki pani Pince go nie wyprosiła. Spojrzał na nią ze złością, ale opuścił bibliotekę i udał się wprost do Pokoju Życzeń.

Cała noc pracował nad swoim nowym pomysłem. Przywoływał do siebie księgę za księgą, sprawdzając swoje wnioski i przelewając je na papier.

W końcu przerwał i przeczytał notatki. To powinno zadziałać! Odsunął notatnik i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem. Jak to można przetestować? Jak? Zatrzymał się. _Tak! To może się udać_, pomyślał. Usiadł ponownie i zabrał się do pracy nad przygotowaniem testu.

Po godzinie opuścił Pokój Życzeń i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał, że było już rano. Gdzie się podział ten cały czas?

* * *

><p><strong>3,2,1… Testujemy!<strong>

Harry wszedł na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali i rozejrzał się dyskretnie.

_TAK! Teraz mogę się przekonać czy to dział, mam nadzieję_, pomyślał.

Zauważył swoich przyjaciół i podszedł do nich. Zamiast jak zwykle usiąść koło Ginny, spoczął obok Hermiony. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego pytająco. Pokazał im, żeby nachylili się bliżej.

- Chciałbym, żebyście obserwowali teraz naszych miejscowych Śmierciożerców. Chcę coś przetestować. Zwróćcie uwagę na ich zachowanie – wyszeptał.

Harry wydobył obły kryształ z kieszeni. Był przejrzysty, zielony z dziwnym różowym wnętrzem, a jeszcze głębiej znajdowało się coś ciemnego. Położył go na dłoni, która rozjarzyła się lekko.

Spojrzał pytająco na trójkę przyjaciół.

- Michale Corner się śmieje – zameldował Ron.

- Tak jak Marietta Edgecombe – dodała Ginny.

- Pansy próbuje powstrzymać chichot – zauważyła Hermiona.

- Dobra, to był pierwszy test, teraz dodam trochę więcej mocy.

Jego ręka rozjarzyła się nieco jaśniej. Przyjaciele zameldowali o takim samym skutku.

- Dobra, nie chcę, żeby zaczęli coś podejrzewać, ale będę potrzebował trochę więcej mocy.

Jego ręka znów rozbłysła, jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio. Nagle kryształ rozgrzał się gwałtownie. Sapnął z bólu i upuścił go na blat. Kamień stał się czarny i uniosła się z niego odrobina dymu. Złapał się za dłoń, na której już zaczęły pojawiać się bąble. Syknął z bólu i potrząsnął głową.

Ginny złapała jego poparzoną rękę i zaczęła ją uzdrawiać. Uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Harry, o co tu właściwie chodziło?

Zdrową ręką wyciągnął swój notatnik. Przekartkował go, aż dotarł do właściwej strony i przesunął go po stole w jej kierunku.

- Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby ci to teraz wyjaśniać. Zacząłem pracować nad tym wczoraj i właściwie zarwałem dla tego noc.

Hermiona spojrzała na otwartą stronę. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc tytuł, ale pogrążyła się w lekturze.

_Użycie skomplikowanych struktur krystalicznych z odmiennym rdzeniem  
>w celu zmuszenia Znaku Proteusza do działania jako odbiornik standardowych zaklęć<br>H. J. Potter_

_Jest możliwe, by przy użyciu kombinacji struktur krystalicznych zmusić znak stworzony za pomocą Zaklęcia Proteusza do działania jako odbiornik efektów tworzonych za pomocą standardowej magii. Koncept ten wymaga włączenia esencji rzeczonego znaku w serii kryształów, których rdzeń zbudowany jest z innego materiału niż zewnętrzna powłoka (zob. rys. 1). Przewiduję, że da to możliwość wysyłania niskoenergetycznej magii, takiej jak zaklęcia, wprost do każdego znaku znajdującego się relatywnie blisko.  
>Koncepcja ma kilka wad. Przez złożoną strukturę nie da się wysyłać wysokoenergetycznych zaklęć, gdyż linia styczna kryształów ze swej natury stanowi słaby punkt. Dodatkowo ze względu na ograniczenia mocy, zakres wynosi zapewne niespełna 100 metrów.<br>Stworzenie tak złożonej struktury wymaga włączenia w nią istniejącego detektora Mrocznego Znaku, który został przekształcony, by spełniać wymogi dotyczące jego kształtu i rozmiaru. Detektor zapewnia wymaganą esencję oraz funkcjonuje jako rdzeń struktury, wiążąc ją ze specyficznym rodzajem znaku Proteusza…_

Hermiona gwałtownie poderwała głowę i spojrzała wściekle na Harry'ego. Znowu jej to zrobił! Miała ochotę zerwać się na nogi i wrzaskiem uwolnić z siebie tę frustrację! Miała go właśnie rozszarpać na strzępy, gdy zorientowała się, że Harry u jej boku delikatnie chrapie, a jego głowa powoli opadała ku pustemu talerzowi po jedzeniu.

Złapała notatnik, zatrzasnęła go ze złością i spojrzała na Ginny. Oschłym tonem oznajmiła:

- Dobrze, że to twój facet. Gdybym nie kochała go jak brata, zabiłabym go w tej chwili.

Po tych słowach gwałtownie wstała i energicznie pomaszerowała ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu, zostawiając za sobą Ginny i Rona, którzy spoglądali za nią, nie wiedząc co się stało. Harry spokojnie chrapał dalej. Zatrzymała się przed profesor McGonagall.

- Pani profesor… ten… aaa! Ten chłopak… ja go… on to znowu zrobił!

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała ponad stołem na swoją ulubioną uczennicę.

- Proszę się uspokoić, panno Granger. Kto zrobił i co zrobił? Proszę mi powiedzieć na czym polega problem.

- On to znowu zrobił, pani profesor! Harry! Proszę popatrzeć! Zrobił to nie mówiąc mi ani słowa!

Otworzyła notatnik i podsunęła go nauczycielce pod nos. Minerva przeczytała fragment, a potem położyła dłoń na ramieniu Dumbledore'a, przerywając jego rozmowę z profesor Sprout. Nachylił się, spojrzał w notatnik, a potem uniósł brew.

- Wygląda na to, ze pan Potter znów był bardzo zajęty. Gdzie on jest? – spytał, unosząc głowę. Szybko dostrzegł śpiącego chłopaka przy stole Gryffindoru.

- Powiedział, że pracował nad tym całą noc – wyjaśniła nieco ciszej Hermiona. – Przyszedł tu niedawno z nowym rodzajem kryształu, którego wcześniej nie widziałam i przeprowadził kilka testów, sprawiając że pewna trójka uczniów zaczęła się śmiać. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on tak po prostu sobie poszedł i to zrobił nie mówiąc mi o tym choćby słowem!

- Hermiono… jesteś najinteligentniejszą czarodziejką, jaką mieliśmy tu od dłuższego czasu, ale Harry nie robi tego, żeby cię obrazić czy rozzłościć. Nagle spływa na niego natchnienie, a jego determinacja nie pozwala mu odpuścić, póki wszystkiego nie rozpracuje. On nie stara się z tobą konkurować – próbował ją uspokoić Dumbledore. Po chwili przerwy kontynuował: - W pewnym sensie jest to bardziej związane z jego artystycznymi talentami niż czystym intelektem, moja droga. Często się zastanawiałem. Gdyby nie robił tych rysunków, to czy wpadłby kiedykolwiek na te pomysły?

Gniew uleciał z niej jak powietrze z przekutego balona.

- Ja to wiem, panie profesorze, ale to szalenie frustrujące. Znika gdzieś, a potem pojawia się z tymi rewelacyjnymi pomysłami, ale ciągle lubi sobie sprawdzać swoje zadania domowe z moimi.

- On naprawdę potrzebuje twojej pomocy, Hermiono. To niezwykle zdolny czarodziej, całkiem mądry na swój sposób. Jednak on koncentruje się na tych aspektach, które bezpośrednio wpływają na jego życie, podczas gdy ty pragniesz nauczyć się wszystkiego co tylko możliwe. Być może któregoś dnia, gdy wojna się skończy, on poczuje to samo pragnienie. Jednak cieszę się, że na razie utrzymuje koncentrację. Pozwólcie mu pospać kilka godzin. Spotkamy się wieczorem w moim gabinecie, by to omówić. W międzyczasie zrobię kilka kopii tego najnowszego pomysłu. Proponuję, żebyście zaprowadzili go do łóżka i niech Ronald obudzi go w południe.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart<strong>

Wieczorem tego samego dnia do biura dyrektora wszedł bardzo zmęczony Harry w towarzystwie Ginny. W środku siedzieli już McGonagall, Flitwick, małżeństwo Snape'ów i Hermiona. Dumbledore uniósł brew, widząc Ginny, ale zaprosił ich do środka.

- Harry, właśnie zaczęliśmy omawiać twoją pracę, ale czy jesteś pewien, że panna Weasley ma być dzisiaj z nami? – spytał Dumbledore.

- Tak. Szczerze mówiąc jestem strasznie zmęczony i nie sądzę, by był dzisiaj ze mnie jakikolwiek pożytek. Przyprowadziłem Ginny, ponieważ ma na sobie inspirację dla tej ostatniej pracy i, no cóż… nie sądzę, by chętnie się z nią rozstała – wyjaśnił. obrócił się do swojej dziewczyny i spytał: - Mogłabyś proszę pokazać wszystkim naszyjnik, który dałem ci na walentynki?

Ginny zdjęła naszyjnik i podała go profesor McGonagall, która przyjrzała mu się dokładnie, po czym przekazała go dalej.

- Naszyjnik Ginny nie ma żadnych właściwości magicznych, ale to on naprowadził mnie na ten pomysł. Zbudowałem rubin, a następnie obudowałem go diamentem. Dręczyło mnie to od dnia, gdy zrobiłem ten naszyjnik. Początkowo po prostu łączyłem różne kryształy niczym cegły, które układa się jedna na drugiej. Umieszczenie jednego wewnątrz drugiego zupełnie zmienia dynamikę ich funkcjonowania.

W miarę jak Harry mówił, naszyjnik Ginny przechodził z rąk do rąk. W końcu dotarł do Dumbledore'a, który zbadał go szczególnie dokładnie.

- Kiedy na to patrzyłem dwie rzeczy były dla mnie jasne od początku. Ze względu na to, ze dwa kamienie nie są ze sobą stopione, zakres energii jaki może wchłonąć struktura jest ograniczony prawdopodobnie jedynie do zaklęć niskoenergetycznych. Zasięg również jest ograniczony. Jednak bardziej interesujące jest coś, czego jeszcze nie wypróbowałem. Uważam, że z tych kryształów korzystać może każdy i pewnie będzie mu łatwiej niż mi – wzruszył ramionami. – To jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy posiadanie zbyt dużego zasobu mocy wcale nie jest takie korzystne.

Dumbledore oddał Ginny naszyjnik i notatnik Harry'ego. Podała naszyjnik Harry'emu, odwróciła się do niego tyłem i uniosła włosy. Uśmiechnął się i nałożył jej kryształ. Dumbledore roześmiał się, widząc to zachowanie.

- Wygląda na to, że ten kryształ ma więcej mocy niż ci się wydaje, Harry. Przynajmniej dla panny Weasley, bo wygląda na to, że potrafi cię kontrolować za jego pośrednictwem. Widzę, że wciąż jesteś zmęczony, wiec może wrócisz z pannę Weasley do waszego pokoju wspólnego. Reszta omówi to szczegółowo, a panna Granger przekaże ci nasze wnioski jutro rano. Może jutro będziesz w stanie zrobić nam jeden z tych kryształów, byśmy mogli na nim pracować?

Harry potaknął, starając się stłumić ziewanie.

- Dobrze, jutro. Gdybym spróbował dzisiaj, pewnie zasnąłbym w czasie pracy.

Gdy Harry i Ginny wyszli, Dumbledore powiódł spojrzeniem po zebranych.

- Jakieś komentarze?

Wyglądało na to, że Hermiona lada moment eksploduje, więc Dumbledore skinął, pozwalając jej rozpocząć.

- Nie miałam czasu na dokładne wczytanie się w artykuł Harry'ego, ale biorąc pod uwagę niskoenergetyczną naturę możliwych zaklęć, postanowiłam poszukać takich, które można tu wykorzystać. Generalnie możemy podzielić je na dwie kategorie: użyteczne i bezużyteczne. Jeśli chodzi o użyteczne, jako że wątpliwe jest, by mogło to służyć jako broń, to odkryłam kilka zaklęć śledzących, które mogą okazać się pomocne…

Zebranie trwało jeszcze kilka godzin, ale w końcu jego uczestnicy się rozeszli. Każdy czuł, że potrzebuje jeszcze kilku godzin, by zastanowić się nad odkryciem Harry'ego.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokój wspólny Slytherinu, środek nocy, końcówka marca<strong>

Draco Malfoy siedział w ciemnym kącie ślizgońskiego pokoju wspólnego. Ostatnie dwa miesiące okazały się dla niego piekłem na Ziemi. Otrzymał kilka sów od ojca, który groził, że odda go swojemu panu jako cel do ćwiczenia zaklęć. Wieczorne szlabany z Filchem były upokarzające, a do tego ten czas z Dumbledorem.

_Ten gość jest jakiś popierdolony!_ pomyślał mściwie. _Najpierw każe mi pisać długie wypracowanie o wzroście potęgi szlam, a potem pracę porównawczą między światem mugolskim i czarodziejskim._

To drugie zadanie naprawdę nim wstrząsnęło. Nikt nigdy mu nie powiedział, że mugole dysponują bronią tak potężną, że mogłaby zniszczyć świat. Nawet Voldemort tego nie umiał.

Ale to wszystko bladło w porównaniu z upokorzeniem, na które narazili go członkowie jego własnego domu! Nikogo już nie obchodziło, że jest Malfoyem. Teraz był obiektem żartów i drwin. Nawet pierwszaki się z niego śmiały. Otwarcie i w twarz!

_Niech ich szlag! _wściekał się. _Znajdę sposób, by pokazać im, że nikt nie może śmiać się z Malfoya! Zmuszę ich, by znowu zaczęli zwracać na mnie uwagę. Nauczę ich znowu strachu przed imieniem Malfoyów. Jakoś…_

- Draco?

Spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos i niemal warknął.

- Czego chcesz, Pansy? Przyszłaś się ponabijać jak reszta?

Niech ją szlag. Miała na sobie tą samą srebrną szatę, a pas związała na tyle lekko, by można było zobaczyć znajdującą się pod spodem… skórę? _W co ona sobie teraz pogrywa? Pieprzona suka! To przez nią jestem w tej sytuacji. Czemu ja jej posłuchałem?_

- Nie Draco. Widzę, jaki zostałeś skrzywdzony i przyszłam, by dać ci szansę na odkupienie. Jestem tu, by pomóc ci wrócić do łask naszego pana… O ile będziesz dla mnie miły.

- Tak? Jakbyś nie zauważyła, nie dopuszczają mnie do różdżki na dłużej niż sześć godzin dziennie, a mój ojciec odmawia wysłania mi innej. Nie za wiele mogę bez niej zrobić – rzucił sarkastycznie.

Roześmiała się, nadając swojemu głosowi seksowne, lekko chrypiące brzmienie.

- Och Draco, nie doceniasz mnie. Ale tak zawsze było.

- Jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia to gadaj. Męczą mnie twoje gierki.

- Gierki? Draco, to nie jest żadna gra. Mój plan pozwoli, byś z honorem dołączył do rodziny. Ludzie znów będę się ciebie bali. Twój ojciec i Czarny Pan będą dumni! – powiedziała z naciskiem.

- Pansy, jestem obserwowany i wiesz o tym. Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore to głupiec! – syknęła, przysuwając się bliżej. – Słuchaj mnie dobrze, Draco. Kiedy skończę, Dumbledore'a już tu nie będzie. Tak jak i nas!

Uklękła przed nim, położyła dłonie na jego kolanach i spojrzała mu w oczy. _Jest zainteresowany, ale potrzebuje jeszcze trochę_, pomyślała.

- Chcesz się zemścić za wszystko, co ci odebrano?

- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Wiesz dobrze, że tak.

- Wiesz, mogę ci to umożliwić.

- Jak? I ile jeszcze będę musiał za to zapłacić? To ty jesteś częściowo odpowiedzialna za władowanie mnie w to gówno!

- Czyli to ja powiedziałam ci, żebyś zabijał szlamę na oczach Pottera i jego przyjaciół. Proszę cię, Draco, sam to zrobiłeś. Powinieneś z tym zaczekać i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Uderzył pięścią w podłokietnik i spojrzał na nią z wściekłością. Choć bardzo pragnął jej zaprzeczyć, wiedział, że każde jej słowo jest prawdą.

- Jaki masz plan? – spytał, powstrzymując się przed obrzuceniem jej wyzwiskami.

- Nie powiem ci wszystkiego, tylko twoją część. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, będziesz musiał zabić Pottera. Tak – zamruczała jak kot – widzę, że to ci się podoba. Czarny Pan wyniesie cię za to na szczyt.

- Pansy, to się nigdy nie uda – zaprotestował, ale nie był w stanie ukryć swojego entuzjazmu. Zabić Pottera? O tak, za taką możliwość jest gotów wiele oddać!

- Uda się. A kiedy to zrobisz, opuścimy tę przeklętą szkołę, by dołączyć do naszego Pana i zająć przysługujące nam miejsce u jego boku. Musisz tylko zaczekać na MÓJ sygnał. Nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś popełnił kolejny błąd, prawda?

Chwycił ją za włosy, przyciągnął jej twarz do swojej i warknął:

- Czyżbyś zapomniała, że nie mam różdżki?

Błyskawicznie wsunęła dłoń między jego nogi i mocno złapała to, co tam znalazła.

- Puść mnie, jeśli chcesz je zachować! – zagroziła, po czym ścisnęła z całej siły.

Natychmiast została uwolniona, a szok na jego twarzy był wart każdej ceny.

- Zaczynasz się uczyć, Draco – pochwaliła. Zabrała rękę i z powrotem usiadła na piętach. – O problem z różdżką już się zatroszczyłam. Ale zanim ci powiem jak, chcę usłyszeć twoją obietnicę i to jako przysięgę krwi. Nie będziesz mógł się od niej uwolnić, kiedy ci to będzie pasowało!

- Czego chcesz? – spytał obrażony.

- Małżeństwa, oczywiście. Uśmiechnij się Draco, właśnie się zaręczamy. Potrzebuję władzy, która stoi za imieniem Malfoyów. Ty potrzebujesz inteligentnej żony, która powstrzyma cię od robienia głupstw. Idealny związek, nie sądzisz? – w jej oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk, który ostrzegłby każdego inteligentnego mężczyznę.

Ale Draco nie był za mądry. Spojrzał na nią w dół i pomyślał o małżeństwie swoich rodziców. Właściwie było oparte na takiej samej zależności, jak ta przedstawiona przez Pansy. Zaaranżowane małżeństwa były czymś normalnym wśród czarodziejów czystej krwi. _Poza tym jest dziwką w sypialni. Przynajmniej mnie zabawi!_

- Niech tak będzie. Zgoda. To co z tą różdżką?

- Nie tak szybko. Przysięga krwi, pamiętasz?

Wydobyła sztylet z kieszeni szaty, wysunęła go z pochwy i wyciągnęła dłoń.

- Ręka.

Skrzywił się, ale wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. Szybko nacięła obie dłonie i chwyciła go za rękę. Następnie wydobyła różdżkę.

- Przysięga. Wypowiedz ją szybko!

- Na moje imię Malfoya, na honor mej krwi, przysięgam ci swoje życie.

Nachyliła się, wskazała różdżką na ich złączone dłonie i mruknęła:

- Spiritus Fides!

Oboje sapnęli z bólu. Gdy zaklęcie zaczęło działać, ich złączone dłonie zapłonęły. Gdy ból zaczęła przygasać rozluźnili się, ale po chwili znów jęknęli z bólu, gdy więź zaczęła w nich wnikać, niczym wciskające się rozżarzone węgle.

Kiedy było po wszystkim siedzieli dysząc ciężko i wpatrywali się w siebie zszokowani. Kiedy Draco puścił jej rękę i spojrzał na swoją dłoń, ujrzał poczerniałą plamę w miejscu, gdzie sztylet naciął skórę.

- Masz swoją przysięgę! – warknął. – Teraz skończ to.

- Draco, bądź miły. Mam zamiar spełnić twoje marzenia – sięgnęła w dół i odwiązała pokrowiec na różdżkę, który miała przy kostce. Uniosła go i obróciła do niego, by mógł zobaczyć znajdującą się w nim różdżkę. – Wydaje mi się, że to twoja różdżka?

- Moja różdżka? Ale Dumbledore…

- Draco, czasami jesteś taki tępy. Oczywiście, że to nie twoja stara różdżka, tylko nowa. I to niezarejestrowana.

- Ale jak? – spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

- A jakie to ma znaczenie?

- Masz rację. Żadne.

I Draco Malfoy uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy. _Jesteś już trupem, Potter!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>Jeden z czytelników zauważył, że Harry mógłby określić datę po fazie księżyca. Miałby rację, gdyby nie to, że księżyc, który widział, to lipcowy księżyc na Privet Drive. W wizjach nie było słowa o księżycu. Harry, po pięciu latach astronomii, na pewno odkryłby taką wskazówkę, dlatego celowo to pominąłem._

_Hagrid? Widzicie, wygrał super drogą wycieczkę dookoła świata w poszukiwaniu rzadkich magicznych stworzeń. A tak naprawdę zdecydowaliśmy się zepchnąć go w tło, bo (a) pisanie jego akcentu to masakra, (b) jego lojalność wobec Dumbledore'a byłaby dla Harry'ego problemem. Ja nie sądzę, by KTOKOLWIEK przyjąłby dobrze sytuację, w której Harry nie lubi Hagrida. Kompletnie tego nie widzieliśmy, więc przyjmijmy, że Hagrid jest gdzieś tam w tle, dobrze?_

_Dowiecie się jak zginął młody Gryfon, zapewne w następnym rozdziale._

_Mag Bojowy Schanne był bardziej zainteresowany ratowaniem własnego życia niż dochodzeniem na temat Harry'ego. Szczerze mówiąc na jego miejscu pognałbym natychmiast do domu zmienić zapaskudzone gacie._

_Ślizgoni w AD? Zobaczycie._

_Draco? No cóż, wrócił w tym rozdziale na chwilę. Powiedzmy, że wszyscy fani pairingów Draco/Harry, Draco/Hermiona czy Draco/Ginny oraz ci, który wierzą w odkupienie Draco, nie doczekają się tego w tym ficu. W naszej skromnej opinii odkupienie Snape'a było wystarczająco ciężką robotą._

_Czemu Lockhart jest wciąż na szczycie listy najbardziej pożądanych kawalerów? Szczerze mówiąc nie mamy pojęcia, wysłaliśmy maile do redakcji Tygodnika Nastoletniej Czarodziejki, ale jeszcze nam nie odpowiedzieli._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong> Niestety tym razem miałem trochę mniej czasu, więc przerwa była dłuższa. Dodatkowo pewne zmiany wprowadzone na tej stronie nieco mnie spowolniły. Nie były wielkie, ale piszę przez nie 10-20% wolniej. Obiecuję za to, że Euro2012 nie spowolni mnie ani trochę, bo nie mam zamiaru go oglądać. Natomiast nie złożę takiej obietnicy dotyczącej nadchodzących Finałów NBA ;)_

_Jeszcze raz serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie recenzje i pochwały. Czasami aż się czerwienię po takiej ilości komplementów ;)_


	13. Fretki i Weasleyowie do siebie nie pasuj

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Ten fanfic nie przypomina niczego. Jest zupełnie wymyślony i nie ma naśladować żadnych fikcyjnych postaci. Najwyraźniej mi to nie wyszło. Tak, złapaliście mnie! Jeszcze raz zmieniamy życia i znęcamy się nad ludźmi ze świata HP, który należy do kogoś innego, a nie do mnie (do JK Rowling, jakbyście nie wiedzieli)._

_**Ostrzeżenie: **Poniższy rozdział zawiera przemoc, krwawe sceny, obsceniczny język i seks. TAK, WŁAŚNIE, SEKS! I jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy, o których nie powinna wiedzieć Wasza mama. Jeśli coś z tych rzeczy Wam przeszkadza miejcie zamknięte oczy podczas czytania tego rozdziału._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 13 – Fretki i Weasleyowie do siebie nie pasują<strong>

**Wiosna wisi w powietrzu**

Ron wszedł do swojego dormitorium. Dostrzegł Harry'ego, podszedł i ciężko opadł na jego łózko. Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

- Co tam, stary?

- Mionka. Poszła pomóc Ginny z jej wypracowaniem z Eliksirów… - ściszył głos i wymamrotał coś, czego Harry nie zrozumiał.

- Że co? Nie rozumiem.

- Dobra, dobra! Tęsknię za nią! Wiem, że jest niedaleko, ale i tak za nią tęsknię!

- A zrobiłeś już wszystkie zadania domowe?

- Tak, a czemu? – odpowiedział Ron, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

- Jeśli wybrałeś już pierścionek, który chcesz zrobić, z tych rysunków, które ci dałem, to możemy pójść do laboratorium eliksirów i go zrobić. Jeśli będziemy gotowi, możemy mieć to z głowy przed obiadem.

- Serio? Dzisiaj? Teraz? – rozpromienił się Ron.

- Możemy spróbować. A jeśli to zrobimy, poproszę Zgredka, żeby przygotował nam kosz piknikowy i olejemy obiad. Możesz go jej dać przy miłym, romantycznym pikniku. Ja wezmę Ginny w nasze miejsce i nie będziesz nas miał na głowie. Co ty na to?

- Super, zróbmy to!

Ron wyjął dziesięciogaleonową monetę, którą od tak dawana zachowywał oraz projekt, który mu się podobał, a następnie zszedł za Harrym do laboratorium Eliksirów.

- Dobra – zaczął Harry. – Pierwszą rzeczą, którą musimy zrobić, jest stopienie monety. Jeśli użyjemy odpowiedniej temperatury, wypalimy dodatki, pozostawiając jedynie czyste złoto. Kiedy wszystko się stopi, ostudzimy to nieco i uformujemy sam pierścionek. Tak naprawdę nie da się tego spieprzyć, ale jeśli już ci się uda, zawsze można to ponownie przetopić. Wyciągnij monetę, a ja stworzę płomień. Ubierz fartuch ochronny. Ogień będzie naprawdę gorący.

Harry założył fartuch laboratoryjny, a potem z jednej półek zdjął metalową sztabę, na co dzień używaną przez uczniów, którzy potrzebowali do jakiegoś eliksiru opiłków metalu. Położył ją na stół roboczy, popatrzył na nią i rzucił zaklęcie „_Comburo Fonticulis"_ Tak jak wcześniej biała kolumna ognia uniosła się piętnaście centymetrów nad powierzchnię.

- Ron, wylewituj monetę na samą górę ognia. Chcemy ją podgrzać delikatnie i równomiernie, więc obracaj nią powoli.

Ron posłusznie wylewitował dziesięciogaleonówkę w ogień. Na początku wyglądało na to, że nic się nie dzieje. Ale powoli wybite kształty zaczęły się rozpływać i topić. W końcu cała moneta była kulą płynnego metalu, na powierzchni której od czasu do czasu coś błyskało.

- Dobra robota! Nie przestawaj, póki nie skończą się te błyski. To dodatki, które się wypalają.

Czekali jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie pozostało im czyste złoto. Żar od płomienia był niezwykle intensywny. Gdy wreszcie minęła minuta i nie zaobserwowali błysków, powoli wylewitowali złoto z ognia.

Harry miał właśnie zgasić ogień, gdy dobiegł ich głos:

- A co tu się dzieje?

Serena Snape stała w drzwiach do jej biura. Oceniała właśnie wypracowania, gdy poczuła ciepło dochodzące z pracowni. Poszła tam i odkryła Harry'ego, Rona i niezwykle ciekawą kolumnę ognia.

Na widok Sereny Ron usiłował wyjąkać jakąś odpowiedź, jednak Harry powstrzymał go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Chwileczkę, pani profesor. Proszę pozwolić mi to wygasić i wszystko wyjaśnię. Ron, nie przerywaj lewitacji. Stół roboczy nie jest najczystszy i jeśli odstawisz metal, będziemy musieli go znowu stopić, by pozbyć się zanieczyszczeń.

Machnął różdżką w stronę fontanny i wygasił ja zwykłym „Finite incantatem".

- Pani profesor, Ron chciał dać swojej dziewczynie pierścień przyrzeczenia – wyjaśnił, lekko zawstydzony. – Zaproponowałem, że zrobię go dla niego, ale on nie chciał, więc pomagam mu, by sam mógł taki wykonać.

Serena uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to wyjaśnienie. _Pierścień przyrzeczenia dla Hermiony? Ależ ona będzie szczęśliwa. A co to za dziwne zaklęcie z kolumną ognia, którego używał? Naprawdę przydałoby się przy robieniu eliksirów. Tak dla pewności przeniosę się tu z ocenianiem wypracowań, żeby mieć ich na oku._

- W porządku, róbcie co macie robić. Ja się tylko przeniosę tutaj z moją pracą – powiedziała na głos.

Harry skinął głową i powrócił do stołu roboczego.

- Ron, metal już trochę wystygł, ale dalej jest gorący i miękki. Ja przejmę lewitowanie go, a ty skup się na obrazie gładkiego pierścienia. Wyobraź go sobie dokładnie i pozwól wezbrać w tym czasie swojej magii. Potem dźgnij mocno różdżką w kierunku metalu i powiedz "Transconfigus Promissor Circumvenio".

Ron zmarszczył w skupieniu brwi. potem wymruczał inkantację i dźgnął różdżką. Nagle pojawił się pierścień. A przynajmniej to, co mogłoby być pierścieniem dla giganta. Ron patrzył na to przerażony. Harry roześmiał się, widząc jego minę.

- Ron, wyluzuj. Hermionie na pewno spodobałaby się bransoletka, ale to zrobimy innym razem. Na razie przetopmy to i zacznijmy jeszcze raz.

Serena obserwowała obu młodych mężczyzn, z całych sił starając się powstrzymać śmiech. Byli tak zaangażowani, że aż słodcy. Wiedziała, że Ron nie jest najlepszym uczniem i zaskoczyło ją z jak wielką cierpliwością podchodzi do niego Harry. Drgnęła zaskoczona, gdy ponownie przywołał kolumnę ognia, by przetopić przerośnięty pierścień. _Muszę zapamiętać inkantację_, pomyślała. _Jest naprawdę przydatna._

Gdy złoto ponownie się stopiło, Harry stłumił płomień i przesunął metal nad stół roboczy.

- Dobra, Ron, spróbujemy inaczej. Wyobraź sobie pierścionek. Wyobraź sobie swoją dłoń. Poczuj jego wagę i wyobraź sobie, jak nakładasz go na palec Mionki. Widzisz ten pierścionek? Widzisz jaka będzie szczęśliwa, gdy go dostanie? Trzymaj to wszystko w głowie i spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Ron nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy myślał o reakcji Hermiony na pierścionek. Z rozmarzoną minął dźgnął różdżką i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Kula stopionego złota zadygotała, a jego różdżka rozbłysła na moment, a kiedy zgasła nad stołem lewitował gruby złoty pierścionek.

- Świetnie! Już prawie skończyliśmy. Mamy pierścionek, ale jest za szeroki. Wygląda bardziej jak męska obrączka, więc musimy coś z tym zrobić. Utrzymuj obraz w głowie, a potem delikatnie machnij różdżką i powiedz „Discedo".

Ron rzucił nowe zaklęcie i pierścień rozpadł się na dwie połówki.

- Znakomicie! Teraz przed tobą trochę staromodnej, ręcznej pracy. Ale za godzinę będziesz miał swój pierścionek.

Harry wyczarował papier ścierny i ścierkę do polerowania. Podał jedno i drugie Ronowi, a następnie wyjaśnił mu, jak ma zniwelować ostre krawędzie, a następnie wypolerować całość. Drugą część miał zachować na późniejszy pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Harry dostrzegł, że Serena przywołuje go gestem, więc zostawił Rona przy robocie i podszedł do nauczycielki.

- Harry, muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedziała cicho. – Nigdy wcześniej nie wydawało mi się, by pan Weasley był w stanie poradzić sobie z taką pracą, a jednak ty znakomicie poprowadziłeś go przez cały proces. Założę się, że teraz byłby w stanie zrobić setki takich pierścieni bez twojej pomocy. Uważam, że byłby z ciebie znakomity nauczyciel. Powiedz mi, jakie masz plany po skończeniu szkoły?

Harry zawahał się na moment.

- Chciałbym… chciałbym wrócić do Hogwartu i uczyć, pani profesor – wyznał. – Wiele osób uważa, że byłby ze mnie znakomity auror, ale jeśli przetrwam to, co na mnie czeka, chciałbym zostawić walkę z mrocznymi czarodziejami za sobą. Wiem co chciałbym robić, a pan dyrektor powiedział, że chciałby, żebym uczył tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Jestem całkiem niezły w Zaklęciach i Obronie. Profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że wziąłby mnie do obu przedmiotów, do nauki młodszych klas.

Zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc, że nie jest pewny swojego przetrwania, ale pozostawiła tym razem zostawić tę kwestię w spokoju.

- Harry, z tego co tu przed chwilą widziałam, masz wszystko co potrzeba, żeby być nauczycielem. To świetny zawód dla ludzi z odpowiednim charakterem. Już cię puszczam z powrotem do pana Weasleya, ale powiedz mi coś jeszcze, Wiem, że on nie ma za wiele pieniędzy. Skąd wziął złoto? Wiem, że nie pozwoliłby, żebyś mu je dał.

- A, Ron miał dziesięciogaleonówkę. Po prostu stopiliśmy ją, by pozyskać kruszec – wyjaśnił Harry, po czym wrócił do Rona.

_STOPIŁ monetę? Wydawało mi się, że nie da się stopić lub zniszczyć czarodziejskiej monety_, pomyślała.

Wyglądało na to, że Ron już niemal skończył. Wygładził wszystkie ostre krawędzie i właśnie kończył polerować pierścionek.

- Ron, mamy jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia – przerwał mu Harry. – Po pierwsze musimy osadzić kamień. Mionka urodziła się we wrześniu, więc proponuję szafir, który jest klejnotem urodzonych w tym miesiącu. Wiem, że nie masz żadnych szafirów, ale może przyjmiesz ten, który ci zrobię?

Rudzielec spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. Harry pomógł mu zrobić pierścionek, ale to była jednak jego praca, mimo że Harry udzielał mu wskazówek. Jednak szafir będzie dziełem wyłącznie Harry'ego. Ale jeśli nie przyjmie tej propozycji, to zostanie ze zwykłą złotą obrączką, która, choć ładna, nie była tym o co mu chodziło. Zmarszczył brwi i przypomniał sobie, co powiedziała mu mama na temat hojnej natury Harry'ego. To nie była jałmużna…

_Jego naprawdę gryzie brak pieniędzy i nie znosi przyjmować ode mnie czegokolwiek_, pomyślał Harry. _Chciałbym, żeby mu to przeszło. Naprawdę chciałbym pomóc jemu i całej reszcie mojej rodziny._ Położył dłoń na ramieniu Rona.

- Ron, ona jest też moją rodziną. Chcę, żebyście oboje byli szczęśliwi. Nie stworzę dużego kamienia, ale chcę to zrobić dla was obojga. Dobrze, stary?

Ron uśmiechnął się i skinął przyzwalająco głową. Harry zamknął na chwilę zamknął oczy i zwizualizował sobie kamień, który chciał wyczarować: skromnych rozmiarów, ale idealnych kształtów. Otworzył oczy i stworzył kamień, od razu wpasowując go w pierścień.

Teraz w pierścieniu jaśniał idealny jednokaratowy szafir w odcieniu kaszmirskiego błękitu. Ronowi opadła szczęka.

- Dobra, teraz ostatni krok. To może być dla ciebie trochę zawstydzające, ale chcę, żebyś wziął pierścionek i mocno pomyślał. Ja w tym czasie uwolnię zaklęcie, które nasyci pierścionek esencją Coolaru, wiążącej obietnicy.

Serena podniosła głowę zaskoczona. _Nasyci pierścionek esencją Coolaru?_ pomyślała. _Jak to możliwe?_

- A o czym powinienem myśleć? – spytał niepewnie Ron.

Serena uśmiechnęła się, starając się nie roześmiać na głos na widok komicznej miny na twarzy Harry'ego.

- Oczywiście, że o Qudditchu – odpowiedział Harry, po czym mocno walnął przyjaciela w głową otwartą dłonią. – O Mionce, kretynie! To w końcu dla niej to robisz, prawda? No chyba że chcesz się obiecać swojej miotle i nie znalazłeś czasu, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć.

- No dobra, dobra. Ale skąd miałem to niby wiedzieć?

Harry uniósł cierpiętniczo oczy ku niebiosom, ale mówił dalej:

- Pomyśl o Hermionie. Pomyśl jak przyjemnie pachnął jej włosy, jakie to uczucie trzymać ją w ramionach. Jak się czujesz kiedy się całujecie i jak bardzo jest dla ciebie ważna. Wyobraź sobie waszą noc poślubną i spędzenie z nią reszty życia. Masz to wszystko? Możesz to sobie wyobrazić? Poczuć?

Ron zarumienił się tak mocno, że Harry niemal czuł bijące mu z policzków ciepło. Ale skinął głową, więc Harry skierował w jego stronę różdżkę i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Chłodny, błękitny promień wystrzelił z końca jego różdżki i trafił Rona w środek czoła. Przez moment Rona otaczała niebieska poświata, ale po chwili spłynęła do pierścionka, który rozbłysnął na chwilę i zaraz wszystko wróciło do normy.

- Ja pierniczę, Harry! Co to do cholery było?

Harry roześmiał się, wyczarował małe pudełeczko i podał je przyjacielowi.

- Po prostu nasyciłem ten pierścionek tym, co do niej czujesz i opakowałem to wszystko w więź Coolar. Kiedy nałoży pierścień na palec, więź zostanie aktywowana. Może pójdziemy teraz pogadać ze Zgredkiem o tych koszykach piknikowych?

Obaj młodzi mężczyźni podziękowali Serenie Snape za pozwolenie na używanie pracowni i wyszli odprowadzani jej spojrzeniem. _Harry_, pomyślała. _Ten młody człowiek to chodząca zagadka. Łamie prawa natury i magii jakby to były łagodne pagórki, na które trzeba się wspiąć._ Potrząsnęła głową i wróciła do oceniania wypracowań.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny i Hermiona<strong>

Ginny i Hermiona pracowały nad wypracowaniem młodszej kobiety na Eliksiry. Jako że był to rok jej SUM-ów, nauczyciele zarzucali ją koszmarnymi ilościami zadań domowych. Ginny poprosiła Hermionę o pomoc, bo naprawdę ciężko było zapisać cztery stopy pergaminu na temat właściwości komponentu, który miał zaledwie kilka właściwości! Jednak z pomocą Hermiony zdołały odnaleźć na tyle materiału w bibliotece, że udało jej się spełnić wymagania.

Jako że wypracowanie było już niemal skończone, brakowało dosłownie jednego lub dwóch akapitów, zaczęły myśleć o obiedzie. Spędziły większość popołudnia w bibliotece i zaczynały się robić głodne. Hermiona miała właśnie zaproponować, by spakowały rzeczy i wróciły do Wieży Gryffindora, gdy usłyszały za sobą pyknięcie.

Zaskoczone dziewczyny odwróciły się i ujrzały Zgredka.

- Och, panno Wisiel! Panno Grandży! Zgredek tak się cieszy, że was widzi!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się. Tak jak Harry naprawdę lubiła tego stukniętego skrzata. Z kolei dla Hermiony Zgredek był niezmiernie ważny, bo reprezentował wolne skrzaty domowe.

- Zgredku, co możemy dla ciebie zrobić? – spytała z uśmiechem Hermiona.

- Wielkie nieba! Ty pyta czy może zrobić coś dla Zgredka? Ty niemal tak wielka jak Harry Potter!

Hermiona jęknęła w myślach. Jeśli pozwoliło się Zgredkowi rozpędzić, potrafił spędzić kilka godzin wychwalając wspaniałość „wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera".

- Nie, chodziło mi to, co tu robisz?

Zgredek wyprostował się i wypiął pierś, starając się wyglądać dostojniej.

- Wielki Harry Potter prosi, żebym ja dostarczy tą wiadomość. I ja mam czeka na odpowiedź.

Zaciekawiona Hermiona przyjęła pergamin od Zgredka i rozwinęła go w taki sposób, by również Ginny mogła go przeczytać.

_Szanowna Panno Ginewro Molly Weasley i Szanowna Panno Hermiono Jane Granger,  
>Panowie Potter i Weasley pokornie błagają, by zechciały Panie dołączyć do nich na romantyczny spacer i piknik dzisiejszego popołudnia. Zwłaszcza pan Weasley z niecierpliwością czeka na możliwość spotkania z panną Granger.<br>Obowiązują codzienne ubrania. Są panie proszone o przekazanie odpowiedzi przez tego najszlachetniejszego z posłańców, by można rozpocząć nieodzowne przygotowania.  
>Z całego serca,<br>panowie Potter i Weasley_

Obie zachichotały, myśląc o „najszlachetniejszym" Zgredku, ale spojrzały na siebie i przekazały Zgredkowi, że z radością dołączą do panów.

Zgredek był oczywiście cały szczęśliwy, że może wrócić do Harry'ego z pozytywną odpowiedzią. Ale prawdę mówiąc byłby szczęśliwy idąc z pełnym nocnikiem, jeśli tylko umożliwiłoby mu to zobaczenie się z Harrym.

O oznaczonej porze dziewczęta spotkały się z Harrym i Ronem. Obaj nieśli duże kosze piknikowe. Harry pocałował Ginny i ujął ją za rękę, ale Ron wyglądał na nagle onieśmielonego. Harry roześmiał się i klepnął kumpla w plecy.

- Chodźcie, idziemy na piknik.

Harry poprowadził ich w miejsce, które Ginny pokazała mu kilka miesięcy temu. Potem wskazał Ronowi miejsce oddalone o około 50 metrów, z którego mogli skorzystać. Ginny i Hermiona spojrzały na niego zaskoczone. Spodziewały się wspólnego posiłku. o co tu chodziło?

* * *

><p><strong>Hermiona i Ron<strong>

Ron znalazł miejsce, o którym powiedział mu Harry. W pewnej odległości widział Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy rozkładali swój piknik. Zdjął koc z koszyka, rozścielił go i pomógł Hermionie usiąść. Kiedy do niej dołączył, wzięła koszyk i wyciągnęła jedzenie.

Oboje spędzili miło czas przy posiłku, od czasu do czasu podając sobie do ust jakąś potrawę. Zgredek odwalił kawał dobrej roboty przy przygotowywaniu koszyka, wypełniając go ulubionymi potrawami obojga.

Hermiona cieszyła się popołudniem, ale czuła wzrastające w Ronie napięcie. Coś, czego nie czuła w nim od Bożego Narodzenia. Próbowała zagadnąć go o to kilka razy, ale on od razu zmieniał temat. _FACECI!_ pomyślała sfrustrowana. _Wygląda na to, że będę musiała wydobyć to z niego siłą._

- Ron, przecież widzę, że coś cię męczy – walnęła w końcu prosto z mostu. – O co chodzi?

Ron drgnął lekko, a potem potrząsnął smutno głową.

- Nigdy nie potrafiłem niczego przed tobą ukryć, Minko.

_O BOŻE! Czy on chce ze mną zerwać?_ pomyślała w panice. W głowie zaczęło jej szumieć, a przez jej myśli przelatywały rozmaite emocje: złość, smutek, wreszcie wściekłość. Była tak skupiona na swoich uczuciach, że ledwo słyszała co on mówi. _Chwila moment! Czy on właśnie powiedział coś o moich rodzicach? Pozwoleniu? ZIEMIA DO HERMIONY! SKUP SIĘ!_

Ron siedział, patrząc na nią z nadzieją. A ONA PRZEGAPIŁA WSZYSTKO, COKOLWIEK CHCIAŁ JEJ POWIEDZIEĆ! Chciała krzyczeć ze złości. Jednak zamiast tego zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która jej przyszła do głowy:

- Nie rzucasz mnie? – spytała niepewnie cichym głosem.

Ron zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Hermiono, nie mógłbym cię rzucić. Nie słuchałaś mnie? Kocham cię i chcę poprosić twoich rodziców o zgodę, żebyś za mnie wyszła. To znaczy jeśli mnie zechcesz.

Teraz Ron poczuł zażenowanie i zwątpienie. Zwłaszcza, że Hermiona była na granicy łez. Jej oczy zamgliły się, a dolna warga zadrżała. Ron natychmiast zaczął się wycofywać.

- Nie będę miał ci za złe, jeśli mnie odrzucisz. Nie jestem tak mądry jak ty. Jestem niezdarą i rzadko zdarza mi się powiedzieć co należy. Jasna cholera, gdyby nie to, że Harry mnie zmusił…

Hermiona powstrzymała go sposobem, który mógł być nieco ekstremalny, ale jednocześnie niezwykle efektywny. Po prostu rzuciła mu się na szyję, obaliła na ziemię i zaczęła go całować.

Całowali się przez dłuższy czas, gdy w pewnej chwili coś zaczęło przeszkadzać Ronowi. Leżał na czymś twardym, co wbijało mu się w biodro. Pierścionek! Delikatnie wyplątał się jej objęć i wyciągnął pudełko. Jeśli wyglądał wcześniej na zawstydzonego, teraz sięgnął pod tym względem nowych wyżyn.

- Hermiono, wiesz, że nie mam zbyt wiele pieniędzy. Chciałem dać ci takie pierścionek, jak Harry ofiarował Ginny. Myślałem, że długo potrwa, nim na taki zaoszczędzę, ale Harry zaproponował, że pomoże mi go zrobić. Pokazał mi jak i pomógł mi przy jego robieniu. I nalegał, żeby stworzyć do niego kamień. Nasycił też pierścionek zaklęciem. To pierścień obietnicy i mam nadzieję, że uda mi się kupić pierścionek zaręczynowy na twoje urodziny.

Przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

- Ron, kocham cię i chcę za ciebie wyjść. Nie obchodzi mnie ile masz pieniędzy. Mogę zobaczyć ten pierścionek?

Drżącymi rękami otworzył pudełko i wyjął pierścionek.

Hermiona westchnęła. Był idealny! A to, że Ron wykonał go własnoręcznie, czyniło go jeszcze wspanialszym w jej oczach. Wyciągnęła dłoń i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Włożył jej pierścionek na palec i, wiedziony impulsem, pocałował jej dłoń. Gdy jego usta dotknęły jej skóry, pierścionek rozbłysnął jasnoniebieskim światłem, które otoczyło ich oboje, po czym powoli przygasało, aż wreszcie zniknęło. Hermiona spojrzała na swój nowy pierścionek i zauważyła, że pulsuje delikatnie w rytmie bicia serca Rona.

Objął swojego chłopaka i pocałowała go namiętnie. Ron przytulił ją i oddał pocałunek z entuzjazmem. Wsunęła rękę pod jego koszulę i przeciągnęła nią po jego nagich plecach. Tego nie mogła się nauczyć z książek. Jej umysł wyłączył się, zupełnie pochłonięty tymi nowymi wrażeniami. Całowali się i smakowali nawzajem. Ron przesunął dłoń pod jej koszulą i delikatnie ujął jej pierś. Przyciągnęła go do siebie mocno, obsypując pocałunkami jego twarz, uszy, szyję, absolutnie wszystko!

Wydawałoby się, że minęły całe wieki dotykania i całowania, nim para wreszcie pozwoliła opaść namiętności. Nie byli jeszcze gotowi do zrobienia następnego kroku. Ale tego dnia dotarli do ważnego punktu, osiągając poziom intymności nie znany im wcześniej. Poprawili swoje ubrania i siedzieli jeszcze przez pewien czas, popijając piwo kremowe i rozmawiając o swojej wspólnej przyszłości.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry i Ginny<strong>

Harry przez chwilę patrzył za Ronem i Hermioną, którzy ruszyli dalej wzdłuż brzegu jeziora, a potem odwrócił się, by pomóc Ginny przy rozpakowywaniu. Siedzieli w przyjemnej ciszy rokoszując się posiłkiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że Ron tego nie zawali, bo się wtedy na niego zdrowo wkurzę – odezwał się wreszcie Harry.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Pomogłem mu dzisiaj zrobić pierścień obietnicy dla Mionki. Jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, by była szczęśliwa i będę naprawdę zły, jeśli Ron to spieprzy.

Ginny roześmiała się lekko. Przez moment siedzieli w ciszy, którą tym razem przerwała Ginny:

- Harry, możemy o czymś porozmawiać?

- O czymkolwiek chcesz. Wiesz, że nie mam przed tobą tajemnic.

Wzięła go za rękę.

- To cię może trochę zawstydzić.

- Może po prostu powiesz to, co chcesz powiedzieć? Dam ci znać, jeśli będzie to dla mnie zbyt ciężki temat.

- W porządku. Ile właściwie wiesz… ale tak naprawdę wiesz… na temat seksu?

Harry zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie o tym będzie chciała rozmawiać! Zarumienił się i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego. Ginny uklękła przed nim i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie.

- Kochanie, ja nie chcę cię zawstydzać. Trochę mi zajęło, nim zrozumiałam, że nikt nie odbył z tobą takiej rozmowy, jak moja mama ze mną czy mój tato z Ronem. Więc jak się domyślam, pewnie nie wiesz za dużo, prawda?

Westchnął z rezygnacją i zażenowaniem.

- Nie. Nie wiem za wiele, głównie tyle co nauczyłem się w mugolskiej podstawówce i podsłuchując chłopaków. I to, co mi pokazałaś. Robię coś nie tak?

Przyciągnęła go mocno do siebie, opierając jego głowę o swoje miękkie piersi.

- Nie, na Merlina! Ale chciałam pokazać ci coś, co ci pomoże. Lavender dała mi egzemplarz książki, którą sama ma. Są tam informacje, które uczynią to wszystko dla nas jeszcze lepszym i przyjemniejszym. Harry, byłeś wspaniały, ale jest więcej rzeczy, które możemy ze sobą robić. A kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment, chciałabym, żeby nasz pierwszy raz był idealny dla nas obojga.

Ponownie usiadła obok niego. Odruchowo otoczył ją ramieniem i pocałował w czubek głowy. Ginny wyjęła z kieszeni małą książkę. Spojrzał na nią. Tytuł głosił: „Doprowadź swojego czarodzieja na szczyt!". Zerknął na nią, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem taka książka mogłaby być mu pomocna. Zachichotała widząc jego minę.

- Jest zaczarowana, głuptasie. Masz, weź ją i przeczytaj tytuł jeszcze raz.

Wziął od niej książkę i jej tytuł zmienił się na „Doprowadź swoją czarodziejkę na szczyt!". Wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się.

- Stara, dobra Lavender.

- Harry, ja ją już przeczytałam. I to kilka razy. Ale nie chciałam próbować niczego nowego, bo nie byłam pewna jak to przyjmiesz.

- Gin, zrobię wszystko, by cię uszczęśliwić. Jeśli muszę w tym celu przeczytać tę książkę, to zacznę dziś wieczorem. Kto wie, może nawet będę cię w stanie czymś zaskoczyć? Może nie wiem za dużo o seksie, ale zawsze miałem nadzieję, że będziemy się mogli edukować nawzajem.

- W takim razie ucz się dobrze, panie Potter, bo zamierzam cię przetestować z przekuwania teorii w praktykę – powiedziała, delikatnie masując przez spodnie jego nabrzmiałego członka.

W odpowiedzi warknął i położył się, pociągając ją na siebie. Leżeli tak, całując się i ocierając się o siebie, aż wreszcie przerwał im hałas:

- EJ, POTTER! Gdzie jesteście? – zawołał Ron.

Ginny szybko sturlała się ze swojego chłopaka, a Harry schował książkę do kieszeni. Zrobiło się późno i słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Ron i Hermiona zbliżali się do ich miejsca. Gdy tylko Hermiona ich ujrzała, podbiegła do Ginny, która rzuciła się rzyjaciółce na szyję.

- Harry powiedział mi co się dzieje! Tak się cieszę!

Hermiona odwróciła się do Harry'ego i przytuliła go.

- Dziękuję braciszku. Miałeś rację – wyszeptała mu do ucha. On tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Harry i Ginny złożyli swój ekwipunek piknikowy i obie pary ruszyły w stronę zamku. Ron zapytał Harry'ego, czy jest gotów na kolejną porażkę w czarodziejskie szachy.

- Wybacz stary, ale mam nową książkę i chcę ją zacząć czytać jeszcze dziś wieczorem.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego czujnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz gdzieś zwiać i stworzyć nową teorię, jak ostatnio!

- Nie, Mionko. To książka, którą dała mi Ginny. Dostała ją od Lavender. Wygląda naprawdę ciekawie. Wiesz co, jak tylko skończę, pożyczę ją Ronowi. Jak on przeczyta, może dać ją tobie – odpowiedział ze śmiechem. Ginny zaczęła chichotać.

Hermiona spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Świetnie wiedziała o jakiej książce on mówi. Po dziewczęcym dormitorium krążyło kilka kopii, a choć nie miała jeszcze okazji jej przeczytać, doskonale wiedziała jakiego tematu dotyczy.

- Ej, ale czemu mam czytać kolejną książkę? Nie wystarczy to co muszę czytać na lekcje? – spytał błagalnie Ron.

- Uwierz mi, tę książkę będziesz chciał przeczytać. A Hermiona będzie taka dumna, kiedy przeczytasz wreszcie coś, czego nie miałeś zadane!

Ron wydawał się zaintrygowany tą perspektywą, podczas gdy Hermiona nie wiedziała czy śmiać się czy oburzać.

Obie pary zmierzały do szkoły rozmawiając wesoło, podczas gdy za ich plecami nadciągał zmierzch.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartament Snape'ów, ten sam wieczór<strong>

Zmęczony Severus Snape wszedł do swojego apartamentu. Było już późno, ale on dopiero skończył oceniać zadania domowe piątego roku z Obrony. Przeszedł korytarzem i wszedł do salonu, ale zatrzymał się, słysząc mamrotanie swojej żony.

_Ciekawe co ją tym razem wkurzyło?_ pomyślał. _Co z tymi dawnymi dobrymi czasami, kiedy po prostu mogliśmy wspólnie spędzić wieczór? Poczytać przy kominku, porozmawiać jak minął nam dzień…_

Serena nerwowo krążyła po salonie, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. O dziwno miała w ręce różdżkę. Severus obserwował ją przez moment, dostrzegając stertę metalowych sztabek i pojedynczy kawałek metalu położony na stoliku.

Nagle Mistrzyni Eliksirów odwróciła się gwałtownie, wycelowała w małą sztabkę metalu na stoliku i zawołała:

- Comburo Fonticulis!

Nic się nie stało.

Severus otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia i zdusił śmiech.

Serena odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie, mierząc w niego różdżką. Spoglądała na niego wściekle przez kilka sekund, po czym znów wrzasnęła na przeklęty kawałek metalu:

- COMBURO FONTICULIS!

Sztabka ją zignorowała.

_Muszę się nauczyć tego zaklęcia! Jest takie przydatne! Muszę coś robić źle, może ruch różdżki, albo niewłaściwie ustawiam nadgarstek, a może…_ W końcu zauważyła pękającego ze śmiechu męża i gwałtownie ruszyła w jego stronę.

Tymczasem Severus był zbyt zajęty staraniem, by nie osunąć się ze śmiechu na podłogę, by dostrzec jej groźną minę. W końcu poddał się, opadł na kolana i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, trzymając się pod boki.

- Rechocz ile sobie chcesz, ale i tak opanuję to zaklęcie! Na Merlina, on go dziś użył do stopienia galeonu! Masz pojęcie jak bardzo przydałoby się podczas robienia eliksirów?

Wyprostowała się na całą swoją niezbyt imponującą wysokość i rzuciła mu z góry wściekłe spojrzenie, podczas gdy on próbował opanować się na podłodze.

_Żadnej pomocy! Pieprzony facet!_ pomyślała. Znowu obróciła się do metalu, pokazała na niego różdżką i wrzasnęła ile sił w płucach:

- COMBURO FONTICULIS!

Tupnęła nawet nogą, żeby sztabka wiedziała, że to koniec żartów. Sztabka, będąc niczym więcej jak sztabką, wyraziła swoją opinię na temat zaklęcia nie robiąc absolutnie niczego.

Severus położył się na podłodze wyjąc ze śmiechu. Gdyby zobaczył go w takim stanie któryś z jego uczniów, pewnie skończyłby na oddziale psychiatrycznym Świętego Munga z objawami ciężkiego szoku.

- Czy chcesz mnie doprowadzić do szału? – spytała męża Serena. Nie przestawał rechotać, więc z maksymalną dozą godności, na jaką było ją stać, ruszyła do wyjścia z apartamentu.

Severus złapał ją za kostkę.

- A… a… a… gdzie ty i… idziesz o tej porze – wyjąkał, wciąż nie mogąc pohamować wesołości.

- Do Harry'ego oczywiście. Chcę, żeby pokazał mi to zaklęcie! Już od kilku godzin usiłuję się go nauczyć!

- Sereno, wiem, że jesteś świetną Mistrzynią Eliksirów, może nawet lepszą niż ja, ale tego zaklęcia nigdy się nie nauczysz.

Wyszarpnęła kostkę i poważnie zastanowiła się nad potraktowaniem tego faceta kopniakiem.

- Nie uważasz, że jestem wystarczająco zdolna?

_Czas spróbować innego podejścia_, pomyślał.

- Sereno, kochanie, ile pamiętasz z łaciny? Wiem, ze szkoła, do której chodziłaś jest jedną z najlepszych na Karaibach…

Serena zamrugała zdziwiona zmianą tematu.

- Łaciny? A co to ma do rzeczy? Robię coś nie tak przy tym zaklęciu. Harry mógłby…

- Nie kochanie, on ci nie może tego pokazać. Comburo Fonticulis to łacińskie słowa oznaczające płonącą fontannę. To zaklęcie, które zmyśliła Hermiona Granger, by udowodnić, że Harry może rzucić każde zaklęcie tak długo, jak długo nie wie, że to niemożliwe. To wymyślone zaklęcie i tylko Harry może sprawić, że zadziała.

Serena patrzyła na niego zażenowana.

- Niech to szlag… - wymamrotała w końcu.

* * *

><p><strong>Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja, pierwszy tydzień kwietnia<strong>

Voldemort w ponurym nastroju siedział w swojej komnacie. Wydawało mu się, że zabójstwo tego dzieciaka w Hogwarcie spowoduje, że usuną Dumbledore'a ze stanowiska dyrektora, ale tak się nie stało.

Przez pewien czas wyładowywał gniew na swoich sługach, ale to nie zmniejszyło jego wściekłości. Spędził nawet trochę czasu próbując zadać Potterowi ból przez bliznę.

POTTER! Jeśli to co mówił Glizdogon było prawdą, chłopak znalazł jakiś sposób, by całkowicie blokować jego ataki.

_Niech szlag trafi tego dzieciaka! Jak on śmie mi się sprzeciwiać?_ wściekał się. _Jak on może blokować ból? Niech go szlag! Jeszcze nauczę go strachu przede mną._

- Przysłać Glizdogona! – warknął Czarny Pan.

Niski, gruby, łysiejący mężczyzna wszedł skulony do komnaty i ukorzył się u jego stóp.

- Jak mogę usłużyć mojemu Panu?

- Glizdogonie, wyślij wiadomość do moich sług w Hogwarcie. Mogą ruszać z planem i przekaż im, że będę w najwyższym stopniu niezadowolony, jeśli Potter przeżyje. Aha, Glizdogonie, jeśli to zawiedzie, będę w najwyższym stopniu niezadowolony również z ciebie. Wydaje mi się, że nie jesteś tak silny jak Lucjusz. Zapewne nie przetrwałbyś tego co on wycierpiał po swojej klęsce.

Glizdogon wybiegł skulony z komnaty, by przekazać wiadomość.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>

Pansy była zachwycona. Poranną sową otrzymała zakodowaną wiadomość. W końcu opuści to miejsce i dołączy do swojego Pana. A jeśli Draco stanie na wysokości zadania zostaną godnie wynagrodzeni. Obiecała sobie, że tej nocy, gdy się stąd wydostaną, pokaże Draco jakie zalety płyną z bycia żonatym. _Poza tym seks to dobry sposób, by kontrolować mężczyznę_, pomyślała.

Pansy siedziała na swoim miejscu przy stole Ślizgonów z Draco u boku. Odszukała spojrzeniem pozostałych szkolnych Śmierciożerców i skinęła im głową. Każde z nich wybrało jakiegoś ucznia z siódmego roku i rzuciło na swój cel klątwę Imperius. Z trzech Niewybaczalnych Imperius było najbardziej dyskretne. Nie powodowało hałasu, nie emitowało światła, a gdy zostało już rzucone, rzucający nie potrzebował nawet różdżki, by kontrolować swój cel.

Czekała spokojnie. Musiała się upewnić, że pozostali Śmierciożercy mają swoje ofiary pod pełną kontrolą. Gdy otrzymała ich potwierdzenia wiedziała, że czekają tylko na jej znak, by ruszyć do akcji.

Pokazała im „przygotować się" i nachyliła się do Draco.

- Kochanie, nadszedł czas, byś udowodnił swoją miłość do mnie i do naszego Pana – wyszeptała. – Poczekaj na czysty strzał.

Draco skinął głową z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku.

* * *

><p><strong>Wielka Sala, Hogwart, wieczorny posiłek, połowa kwietnia<strong>

Kilka ostatnich tygodni minęło błyskawicznie, nawet nie wiadomo kiedy. Spotkania AD, jeszcze więcej treningów z Dumbledorem, kilka godzin wykradzionych tu i tam, by spędzić je z Ginny. Przeczytał książkę od niej kilka razy. Niestety nie zdołała znaleźć odpowiedniego czasu i miejsca, by wypróbować te techniki.

Wiele czasu poświęcił na badanie implikacji jego ostatniego odkrycia i wykonał kilka innych kryształowych struktur do tego potrzebnych. Okazało się, że były one zbyt złożone, by zwykłe zaklęcie duplikacji potrafiło je skopiować. Hermiona i profesor Flitwick poszukiwali alternatywnych sposobów, ale jak na razie nie mieli szczęścia.

Harry siedział przy stole Gryfonów z Ginny u boku i z uśmiechem obserwował Rona i Hermionę. Hermiona przytulała się do Rona, a on otaczał ją ramieniem. Co jakiś czas szeptał jej coś do ucha, a ona promiennie uśmiechała się w odpowiedzi. Odkąd wręczył jej pierścionek, była zupełnie inną osobą. Chodziła po szkole w stanie nieprzerwanej szczęśliwości.

Hermiona w końcu dostrzegła jego minę i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Co, Harry?

- To zabawne, Mionko. Spędziłaś ostatnie sześć lat ucząc się o czarodziejskim świecie wszystkiego co tylko mogłaś, ale dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy zachowujesz się, jakbyś naprawdę do niego pasowała. Właściwie to zazdroszczę ci tego.

Widząc ostre spojrzenie Ginny tłumaczył dalej:

- Gin, nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie chcę powiedzieć, że tu nie pasuję. Ale pomyśl o tym. Ty i Ron dorastaliście w czarodziejskim świecie, ja i Mionka nie. Żadne z nas nie miało o tym pojęcia, póki nie dostaliśmy naszych listów z Hogwartu. Hermiona spędziła ostatnie sześć lat ucząc się o tym świecie i pewnie wie o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek z was, ale nigdy nie czuła się, jakby tu pasowała. Dlatego wciąż się uczyła. Szukała swojego miejsca i znalazła je… tu, z Ronem.

Ginny zachmurzyła się.

- Ale Harry, ty masz przecież Ginny – wtrąciła się Hermiona.

- Wiem, że mam i jestem cholernym szczęściarzem – odparł Harry, energicznie kiwając głową. – Znalazłem miłość i rodzinę, ale ciągle czuję się w tym świecie jak niezgrabny obcy. Tak naprawdę go nie rozumiem. Wiecie, że tato Ginny musiał mi wyjaśnić całą ceremonię rozświetlenia i inkantacje na wesele Remusa? Nie miałem pojęcia co powinienem zrobić ani jak to zrobić, póki Artur mi tego nie powiedział.

Spojrzał na Ginny i uśmiechnął się.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będę nieprzystosowanym społecznie kretynem.

Poklepała go po policzku.

- W porządku, Harry. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że jesteś kretynem, jak długo pamiętasz, że jesteś moim kretynem.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy<strong>

Pansy rozejrzała się po swoich towarzyszach. Każdy dał jej znak gotowości. Skinęła głową i poleciła zaczynać.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>

Harry przez moment gapił się na Ginny, a potem się zaśmiał.

- Chyba sam się o to prosiłem – przyznał.

Nachylił się, by ją pocałować, gdy przerwał im paniczny krzyk.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong>

Severus siedział obok Sereny, rozmawiając z nią cicho i ciesząc się jej towarzystwem. Nigdy by się do tego przed nią nie przyznał, ale jej obecność bardzo go koiła. Odkąd pojawiła się u jego boku, cieszył się życiem bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Kątem oka złapał jakiś ruch. _Co jest do diabła?_

Trójka uczniów wstała i uniosła różdżki, celując w stół nauczycielski! przez moment siedział sparaliżowany. Zaklęcia zostały rzucone i ktoś wrzasnął, wyrywając go z chwilowego paraliżu. Zauważył dwie klątwy lecące wprost na niego i Serenę.

Rzucił się na żonę i zepchnął ją z krzesła. Wstrzymał oddech, czując pieczenie, jakby ktoś wylał na niego gorący wosk. Powalił Serenę na podłogę i położył się na niej, osłaniając ją własnym ciałem. Czuł, że jakiś gorący i lepki płyn spływa mu przez ramię na pierś. Próbował przesunąć się, by dobyć różdżki, ale jęknął, czując ból. Świat zawirował i otoczyła go ciemność.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena Snape<strong>

Serena cieszyła się posiłkiem. Wiedziała, że Severus ją obserwuje i była z tego zadowolona. Każda kobieta chciała wiedzieć, że jej mąż jej pragnie, ale potrzeby Severusa były większe niż seks. W pewnych aspektach był równie skrzywdzony co Harry Potter. I niezmiernie cieszyło ją, że to właśnie ona mogła mu pomóc w rozbiciu tego muru, który wznosił wokół siebie przez lata.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Coś odciągnęło uwagę Severusa od niej. Podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, ale nie do końca dotarło do niej co widzi. Trójka uczniów wstała i wycelowała swoje różdżki. Ktoś wrzasnął.

Nagle Severus rzucił się na nią i zepchnął z krzesła. Wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, poruszył się lekko i stracił przytomność, opadając na nią pełnym ciężarem ciała.

Gdy stał się bezwładny, przyłożyła dłoń do jego barku, chcąc go z siebie zepchnąć i spytać co on sobie do cholery wyobraża. Cofnęła rękę i zbladła, gdy dostrzegła, że jest cała we krwi.

Delikatnie zepchnęła go z siebie i ujrzała jego trupiobladą twarz i rozdarte, pokrwawione szaty. Odchyliła materiał i ujrzała, że został przecięty od ramienia do środka piersi.

- Severus? SEVERUS! – wrzasnęła.

Brak odpowiedzi. Chwyciła różdżkę. Obrażenia były ciężkie. Nie śmiertelne, ale jeśli nie zostaną szybko uleczone, jej mąż wykrwawi się na śmierć.

_Zaklęcie tnące… ktoś usiłował zabić go zaklęciem tnącym… ktoś usiłował zabić NAS zaklęciem tnącym! Jebany Malfoy! Tym razem za to zapłacisz, mały skurwysynu! Własnoręcznie wyrwę ci flaki!_

Potrząsnęła głową, by pozbyć się zbędnych myśli i wzięła się do roboty, uzdrawiając go najlepiej jak była w stanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong>

Albus siedział przy stole nauczycielskim i rozmawiał z Hagridem. Półolbrzym wrócił niedawno z dalekiej wyprawy, podczas której negocjował porozumienie ze szwedzkimi olbrzymami. Albus miał nadzieję, że zdołają przeciągnąć choć cześć olbrzymów na swoją stronę. Misja nie była zupełną porażką, niemniej jednak nie udało się przekonać olbrzymów, by do nich dołączyli.

Hagrid nie znosił rozczarowywać Dumbledore'a. Wielki mężczyzna uważał Dumbledore'a za jednego z największych czarodziejów w historii i czuł, że Dumbledore uratował mu życie. To on wstawił się za Hagridem, gdy ten został wylany z Hogwartu w młodości.

Albus usiłował właśnie namówić Hagrida do jeszcze jednej próby podjęcia negocjacji ze szwedzkimi olbrzymami, gdy został zepchnięty z krzesła i to z taką siłą, że wpadł na profesor McGonagall i oboje runęli na ziemię. Miał już zganić Hagrida, gdy ujrzał, że zaklęcie Reducto uderza mężczyznę w ramię. Hagrid zaryczał z bólu i przewrócił stół, którego ciężki kamienny blat stanowił świetną obronę przed nadlatującymi zaklęciami. Wszyscy nauczyciele zanurkowali za tą prowizoryczną osłonę.

Dumbledore skrzywił się, słysząc krzyk Sereny. Pokazał Madam Pomfrey, by pomogła nauczycielce Eliksirów.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy<strong>

_Niech szlag trafi tego mieszańca!_ pomyślała. Dzięki przewróconemu stołowi nauczyciele byli świetnie chronieni, chociaż była niemal przekonana, że jej ofiara zdołała zahaczyć Snape'a zaklęciem tnącym. _Czas na plan B._

Zmusiła swoją ofiarę do strzelania na oślep w tłum, wiedząc, że spowoduje to atak paniki, co pomoże im w ucieczce. Dwójka pozostałych Śmierciożerców podążyła za jej przykładem i cała trójka ofiar zaczęła ciskać klątwami w tłum bez wybierania celów.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

- SEVERUS!

Usłyszał krzyk, który zadał mu cios w samo serce, ale jednocześnie napełnił ponurą determinacją. Jego magia, zawsze czekająca na wezwanie, wezbrała na nowe wyżyny, grożąc przerwaniem barier.

Z płonącymi oczami wspiął się na blat stołu Gryfonów.

Zaczął wypatrywać w tłumie trójki znanych Śmierciożerców…

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos w Wielkiej Sali<strong>

Stół nauczycielski wywrócił się, kryjąc nauczycieli. Trzech uczniów pod wpływem Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego zaczęło ciskać klątwy na oślep w tłum, powodując wybuch paniki w Wielkiej Sali.

Neville i dwóch innych członków AD zbliżyło się do ucznia, który był zajęty strzelaniem do bezbronnego tłumu. Neville chwycił go za ramię i okręcił. W tej samej chwili jeden z jego towarzyszy wymierzył idealnie wycelowany kopniak w kolano, łamiąc je i zwalając ucznia na podłogę. Neville błyskawicznie związał go za pomocą zaklęcia Incarcerous.

Neville rozejrzał się i dostrzegł, że inni członkowie AD w podobny sposób pozbyli się pozostałych dwóch stanowiących zagrożenie osób. Jeden z pierwszoroczniaków leżał na ziemi po otrzymaniu zaklęcia tnącego w nogę. Inny uderzył o ścianę trafiony zaklęciem Reducto, a na jego głowę posypał się tynk. W Wielkiej Sali byli jeszcze inni ranni.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy<strong>

Pansy była wściekła. Jakim cudem jej ofiary zostały tak szybko rozbrojone? Zobaczyła, że Potter wspina się na stół. _Zrujnuje cały plan!_ pomyślała. Szubko rzuciła Imperius na kolejnego ucznia, by kontynuował dzieło zniszczenia.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Ku jego zaskoczeniu trzech kolejnych uczniów otworzyło ogień w tłum. Nauczyciele zaczęli wystawiać głowy znad stołu, usiłując zorientować się co się dzieje. Harry wydobył z kieszeni jeden z nowych kryształów. Wiedział, że musi odszukać i unieszkodliwić trójkę Śmierciożerców. Trzymając kryształ wpuścił w niego małą dawkę mocy i mruknął:

- Incendio!

Wybuchły płomienie. TAM! Prawe rękawy szat trójki uczniów stanęły w ogniu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy<strong>

Pansy wrzasnęła, czując pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku, a jej rękaw stanął w płomieniach. Szybko zgasiła ogień i rozejrzała się szaleńczo wokół. Poczuła na sobie oczy. Jego oczy. Niczym dwójka reflektorów szperaczy wbijały się w nią, ważąc jej duszę i znajdując ją zbyt lekką.*

W panice uniosła różdżkę i wypaliła zaklęcie tnące. Nawet nie starał się go uniknąć. Klątwa jedynie drasnęła go w ramię. Spojrzał na nią ze smutnym uśmiechem, jakby chciał coś jej przekazać.

Uniosła różdżkę jeszcze raz, by ponowić zaklęcie, ale jego ręka wystrzeliła do przodu z oszołamiającą szybkością. Kula białego światła popędziła w jej stronę. Usiłowała rzucić zaklęcie tarczy, ale kula przebiła się przez nią, nawet nie zwalniając.

Trafiła Pansy w środek piersi. Została rzucona na mur z taką siłą, że ściana pękła i zakołysała się.

Ze złamanym karkiem, pękniętą czaszką i zmiażdżoną większością kości, to co zostało z Pansy Parkinson opadło na podłogę z obrzydliwym wilgotnym dźwiękiem.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong>

Marietta, w przeciwieństwie do Pansy, nie miała wielkich zdolności magicznych. Miała spore problemy ze stłumieniem ognia, który nagle zaczął trawić jej rękaw. Kiedy Luna ją dojrzała, nie zastanawiała się ani sekundy. Uniosła rękę i rzuciła Reducto w Śmierciożerczynię.

Jej głowa eksplodowała w fontannie krwi, kości i tkanki, gdy zaklęcie robiło jej głowę. Osunęła się na ziemię, a jej szczątki zaścieliły podłogę w promieniu kilku metrów od jej ciała. Krew popłynęła szerokim strumieniem, bo serce, jeszcze nie rozumiejąc, że było martwe, kontynuowało przepompowywanie krwi.

Wrzeszczący studenci uciekali, ślizgając się i potykając na krwawej podłodze, starając się odsunąć od drgającej, makabrycznej masy, która niegdyś była Mariettą Edgecombe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermiona Granger<strong>

Hermiona dostrzegła Michaela Cornera. W zamieszaniu zdołał zgasić rękaw szaty i usiłował się wymknąć z Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i unieruchomiła go zaklęciem Petrificus Totalu, a potem spętała zaklęciem Incarcerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>

Draco gapił się na ciało Pansy Parkinson. Niechętnie to przyznawał, ale czuł coś do niej, nieważne jak bardzo te uczucia były pokręcone. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, na którym stał Harry Potter. Miał czysty strzał. Teraz albo nigdy. Nauczyciele zaczęli wyłaniać się zza stołu. Wstał i wydobył różdżkę z pokrowca na kostce. Wycelował i krzyknął:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Uczniowie rozbiegli się w poszukiwaniu osłony. Harry zanurkował na drugą stronę stołu i uniknął śmierci.

W momencie, gdy Harry zanurkował, Draco ujrzał rudowłosą dziewczynę unoszącą się z miejsca. Gdy wyciągnęła dłoń bez różdżki uśmiechnął się i wycelował.

- DIFFINDO! – krzyknęła Ginny.

Jego głowa poleciała do przodu, a ciało zostało rzucone w tył na stół Ślizgonów. Osunął się na podłogę, próbując złapać oddech. Uniósł dłoń do piersi i dotknął płuc, zalewanych przez krew. Opuścił ją niżej, gdzie zaplątała się w wylewające się z rozciętego brzucha jelita.

W miarę jak krew wypływała z jego piersi, ogarniała go ciemność. Zaklęcie tnące spełniło swoją rolę. Draco Malfoy nie żył.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Harry ponownie stanął na stole i jednym spojrzeniem ogarnął panujący wokół niego chaos. Uczniowie płakali, wrzeszczeli i zadeptywali rannych. Nauczyciele wyglądali, jakby byli w szoku. Od nich nie miał co oczekiwać pomocy.

- CISZA! – ryknął.

Zgromadzeni spojrzeli na niego. Po jego nurkowaniu na zastawiony jedzeniem stół jego szaty były uświnione. We włosach miał puree z ziemniaków.

- Neville, zajmij się rannymi. Ron, uruchom procedury bezpieczeństwa. Blaise, unieszkodliwić ich – polecił. – RUCHY – warknął, gdy nikt nie drgnął.

Nagle Wielka Sala poruszyła się, gdy członkowie AD przemieszczali się między pozostałymi uczniami. Rannych wygodnie ułożono, niektórych zaczęto uzdrawiać. Ron ustawił czterech uczniów na straży przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Blaise i jego Ślizgoni metodycznie przesuwali się wzdłuż swojej listy, rozbrajając ludzi o podejrzanej lojalności. Harry zszedł ze stołu i spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Ginny.

- Dzięki, kochanie – powiedział cicho.

Podszedł do niej, ale ona uniosła rękę i rzuciła na niego najpierw zaklęcie czyszczące. Potrząsnęła głową i przytuliła się do niego.

- Ron – Harry obrócił się do przyjaciela, nie wypuszczając swojej dziewczyny z objęć. – Zbierz prefektów. Niech zaczną odprowadzać zdrowych uczniów do ich domów. Znajdź też różdżki Śmierciożerców i Draco. Na pewno się przydadzą.

Wypuścił Ginny i podszedł do Hermiony, która pilnowała związanego Michaela Cornera. Ocucił Śmierciożercę i klęknął przy nim.

- Zostałeś złapany – zaczął Harry takim tonem, jakby omawiali pogodę. – Wkrótce zostaniesz przekazany aurorom. Jeśli pójdziesz na współpracę, może okażą ci łaskę. Jeśli nie, pewnie jutro zostaniesz wysłany za Zasłonę. Pomyśl o tym, Michaelu. Pomyśl dobrze. Wybrałeś złą stronę.

Michael zbladł jak ściana.

Harry uniósł Cornera zaklęciem lewitacji i zaniósł go do stołu nauczycielskiego, który Hagrid zdołał już ustawić normalnie. Hermiona i Ginny podążyły za nim. Bezceremonialnie rzucił związanego Śmierciożercę u stóp dyrektora.

Dumbledore siedział, a jego twarz przybrała barwę popiołu. Harry'emu niemal zrobiło się go żal, ale przypomniał sobie wrzaski rannych uczniów. Spojrzał surowo na dyrektora, ale oczy starego mężczyzny ogarniały jego uczniów, tych rannych i tych martwych.

- Jeden Śmierciożerca, dyrektorze. Nie wątpię, że opowie nam fascynującą historię. A jeśli czuje się pan winny z powodu rannych to dobrze, bo powinien pan. Ten cały bajzel to pana wina – powiedział cichym, złowrogim tonem.

Odwrócił się od Dumbledore'a i pomaszerował na koniec stołu, gdzie Madam Pomfrey i Serena wciąż pracowały nad Severusem. Był przytomny i właśnie patrzył spode łba na Poppy. Harry podszedł do Sereny i dotknął jej ramienia z troską wypisaną na twarze. Uśmiechnęła się do niego blado.

- Nic mu nie będzie – uspokoiła go.

- To dobrze, martwiłem się… - powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało.

Madam Pomfrey odwróciła się od Severusa i dojrzała krew spływającą z ręki Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter, jest pan ranny.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Drobiazg, Madam Pomfrey. Są ludzi ranni dużo ciężej niż ja. Właśnie są przenoszeni do szpitala. Jeśli profesor Snape czuje się na siłach, by zostać przeniesionym, moi przyjaciele chętnie go wezmą.

Zaskoczona Madam Pomfrey rozejrzała się i zorientowała się, że Wielkiej Sali wiele osób jest lewitowanych na nosze i wynoszonych. Była tak pochłonięta pracą nad ranami Severusa, że nie zauważyła ilu uczniów odniosło rany. Poprosiła Harry'ego, by pomógł Severusowi dotrzeć do szpitala i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali, podążając za noszami.

Harry miał właśnie pomóc Snape'owi, gdy podbiegł do niego Blaise. Z zadowolonym uśmiechem oznajmił Harry'emu, że zebrali dwadzieścia dwie różdżki. Harry skinął głową.

- Daj im taki wybór jak się umówiliśmy – polecił cicho. – Przysięga krwi, albo przekażemy ich różdżki aurorom, gdy się zjawią.

Blaise skinął głową i oddalił się. Serena i Severus spoglądali na uczniów.

- Przysięga krwi? – spytała słabym głosem Serena.

- Tak, pani profesor. Mamy tu dwudziestu dwóch uczniów, nad którymi pracowała Pansy i których lojalności nie możemy być pewni. Skonfiskowaliśmy ich różdżki. Jeśli chcą je odzyskać, muszą złożyć przysięgę krwi, w której zobowiążą się, że nigdy nie będą wspierali Voldemorta.

Serena miała zaprotestować, ale Severus uciszył ją, dotykając słabo jej dłoni.

- On ma rację – powiedział. – Dziś wojna przybyła do Hogwartu. Harry zmusza ludzi, by wybrali po czyjej są stronie. I słusznie.

Harry miał pomóc Severusowi wstać, ale zatrzymała go Ginny.

- Harry, ile jeszcze zamierzasz chlapać krwią na podłogę? Przysięgam, byłbyś gotów wykrwawić się na śmierć, pomagając przyjaciołom. A jakbyś się nie zorientował, dalej świecisz.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Ginny zdjęła mu szatę, by dostać się do ramienia. Uzdrowiła je, a następnie spojrzała na niego surowo.

- Męczy mnie już, jak często muszę cię leczyć, panie Potter! Jeśli oczekujesz, że będę cię leczyła każdego dnia, gdy będziemy małżeństwem, to możesz o tym zapomnieć!

Hermiona zakaszlała, by zamaskować śmiech.

- Zapamiętam to, kochanie, choć mam nadzieję, że jedyne kontuzje jakie odniosę po ślubie będą następstwem uczenia naszych dzieci jak grać w quidditcha – zapewnił ją Harry z uśmiechem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z odpowiedzi. Harry ponownie popatrzył na profesora Snape'a.

- Da pan radę dojść do szpitala, czy woli pan nosze?

Severus zmarszczył brwi i zaczął coś mówić, ale Serena była szybsza:

- Chyba może iść. Ale idziemy z nim wszyscy, żeby upewnić się, że naprawdę tam idzie, a nie wraca do apartamentu… Uparty osioł!

Cała piątka opuściła Wielką Salę, nie zauważając, że przy stole nauczycielskim siedział wciąż zszokowany Albus Dumbledore.

W połowie drogi do szpitala Ginny podeszłą do Harry'ego.

- Dalej się świecisz – powiedziała dyskretnie.

Zatrzymał się i skoncentrował. Zmarszczył brwi, a na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Kiedy otworzył oczy, jego postać zaczęła się rozmazywać. Przez chwilę wydawało się, jakby było dwóch Harrych. W końcu oba obrazy zlały się w jeden, a blask zniknął. Severus uniósł brew.

- Zaklęcie maskujące? Po co?

Harry spojrzał na niego zmartwiony.

- Wygląda na to, że nie jestem w stanie obniżyć poziomu mojej magii. Nie wiem czemu. Maskowanie powinno dać radę, póki nie wymyślę czegoś lepszego.

Serena i Severus odezwali się jednocześnie. Zamilkli, spojrzeli na siebie, a potem Severus wzruszył ramionami, pozwalając żonie, by powiedziała to pierwsza.

- Nie martw się tym, Harry. To ci nie zrobi krzywdy, a może znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie.

Severus skinął głową i cała grupa ruszyła w dalszą drogę do skrzydła szpitalnego.

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore, z powrotem w Wielkiej Sali<strong>

Minerva McGonagall była wstrząśnięta. Wojna brutalnie wtargnęła do Hogwartu. Uczniowie byli martwi, inni ranni, a Albus Dumbledore nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Albusie, nie możesz tu siedzieć całą noc. Są rzeczy, których musimy dopilnować.

Dumbledore otrząsnął się.

- Minervo, masz rację, jak zwykle – powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Hagrida: - Idź do sowiarni i zamknij ją. Upewnij się, że uczniowie nie wyślą żadnych wiadomości, przynajmniej dziś wieczorem, może też jutro. Minervo, chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. Musimy omówić wiele spraw.

* * *

><p><strong>Skrzydło szpitalne, Hogwart<strong>

Harry, Ginny i Hermiona siedzieli z profesorem Snapem i jego żoną. Grupa rozmawiała luźno około godziny. Serena skomentowała, że była pod wrażeniem zachowania Harry'ego i AD w sytuacji kryzysowej. Harry miał odpowiedzieć, gdy do szpitala weszła profesor McGonagall i zbliżyła się do nich.

Ilość rannych wyprowadzała nauczycielkę z równowagi. ponad połowa szpitalnych łóżek była zajęta. Podeszła do grupy.

- Dyrektor prosi, żebyście wszyscy przyszli do jego biura na spotkanie. Severusie, dasz radę dojść tak daleko?

- Ze mną wszystko w porządku, czekam tylko, aż Poppy pozwoli mi wyjść. Ale podejrzewam, że to jest ważniejsze od jej zdania. Odprowadzimy tych uczniów do gabinetu.

- W porządku, ja i tak muszę znaleźć jeszcze kilka osób – odpowiedziała Minerva.

* * *

><p><strong>Biuro dyrektora, Hogwart<strong>

Wkrótce po tym, jak grupa Harry'ego dotarła do gabinetu dyrektora, pomieszczenie zaczęło się szybko zapełniać. Była tam większość nauczycieli, tak samo jak Remus, Tonks i Alastor Moody. Po kilku minutach do gabinetu weszła profesor McGonagall z Ronem.

W rogu pomieszczenia siedział Michael Corner, wciąż spętany linami, spoglądając ze strachem od jednej osoby do następnej.

Dumbledore rozłożył na biurku kilka różdżek.

- Ta tutaj – zaczął, unosząc jedną z nich – jest niezarejestrowana. Została znaleziona w dłoni pana Malfoya. Rzucono za jej pomocą dwa zaklęcia śmierci i zabito Nigela Goldsmitha.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, słysząc nowiny. Dumbledore mówił dalej:

- Reszta różdżek, odebranych znanym Śmierciożercom w hogwardzkim gronie uczniowskim ujawnia, że za ich pomocą rzucono liczne zaklęcia Imperius. Uważam, że możemy stwierdzić, że uczniowie zaangażowani w dzisiejszą walkę działali pod wpływem Imperius rzuconego przez trójkę Śmierciożerców. Za chwilę przesłuchamy pana Michaela Cornera przy użyciu Veritaserum. Zapewne otrzymamy odpowiedzi na wiele dręczących nas pytań. Alastorze, zechcesz czynić honory?

Moody wyciągnął Michaela Cornera na środek pomieszczenia, wydobył butelkę Veritaserum i wręczył ją Tonks. Chwycił młodego mężczyznę za włosy i mocno szarpnął w tył. Corner otworzył usta do krzyku, a wtedy Tonks zrobiła krok naprzód i podała mu dawkę. Śmierciożerca chwiał się przez moment. Moody wyczarował zwykły stołek i pchnął na niego Michaela.

Kiedy oczy Cornera zaszkliły się, Dumbledore zaczął zadawać pytania:

- Michaelu Cornerze, słyszysz mnie?

- Tak.

- Opowiedz mi o wieczorze Balu Walentynkowego. Kto zabił Nigela Goldsmitha?

- Pansy rzuciła Imperius na Dennisa Creeveya. Dała mu różdżkę i zmusiła go do zabicia Nigela. Gdy go zabił, odebrała mu różdżkę i wymazała wspomnienia.

- A co planowaliście podczas dzisiejszej kolacji?

- Mój Pan był zły. Zawiodło kilka prób skrzywdzenia Snape'ów. Chciał zabić ich i ciebie. Pansy kazała też Malfoyowi zabić Pottera, co miało być jego zadośćuczynieniem za poprzednie porażki. Po waszej śmierci mieliśmy zranić i zabić tylu uczniów ilu się da, a potem uciec, korzystając z narastającej paniki. Mój Pan wie, że nie może już ranić Pottera przez jego bliznę, więc chciał go usunąć z drogi. Mój Pan uznaje teraz Pottera za równie wielkie zagrożenie jak ciebie.

- Gdzie jest teraz twój pan?

- Nie wiem. Nigdy nie widziałem jego kryjówki. Z tego co wiem jest pod zaklęciem Fideliusa.

- Kiedy przyjąłeś Mroczny Znak?

- Przeszedłem inicjację w lecie. Pansy Parkinson mnie wprowadziła.

- Czy Pansy próbowała zwerbować jeszcze kogoś w Hogwarcie.

- Zawsze próbowała werbować ludzi. Kilka osób było zainteresowanych, ale większość bała się angażować. Kilka powiedziało Pansy, że Potter zabije naszego pana, a potem przyjdzie po nich.

- A żebyś wiedział – mruknął Harry.

Dumbledore rozejrzał się po pokoju.

- Czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

- Alastorze, uśpij go. Później się nim zajmiemy.

Dumbledore przemówił ponownie, tym razem zwracając się do wszystkich zebranych:

- W porządku. Za krótką chwilę zawiadomię aurorów. Jest istotne, by nie dowiedzieli się, ze zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z obecności Śmierciożerców w szkole. Jeśli zapytają kogoś z was, nie wiedzieliśmy o niczym.

- Innymi słowy chce pan, byśmy okłamali aurorów, by przykryć to fiasko? – wtrącił się ostro Harry.

- Harry, nie sądzę…

- Panie dyrektorze, z całym szacunkiem, ale mamy tu dwóch martwych Śmierciożerców, jednego martwego syna Śmierciożercy, dziewięciu rannych uczniów, jednego pojmanego Śmierciożercę i pierwszoroczniaka, który nie żyje, bo postanowił pan pozostawić tych Śmierciożerców w szkole. Proszę mi powiedzieć, której z tych rzeczy nie uznaje pan za fiasko? – spytał Harry, a w jego głosie brzmiała stal. – Oczywiście, wszyscy braliśmy udział w tym oszustwie – kontynuował Harry, nie zważając na zszokowane milczenie innych – ale to wszystko pana wina. Pan odpowiada za to, że Nigel nigdy nie wróci do domu, nie dojrzeje, nie będzie miał udanego życia. Pan odpowiada za wiele miesięcy koszmarów, które będą dręczyły tą dziewiątkę uczniów oraz wielu tych, którzy ran nie odnieśli. Ja dziś z powodu pana czynów musiałem zabić człowieka. Tak jak Ginny i Luna. I szczerze mówiąc sprawia to, że czuję się nieczysty i wykorzystany. To było kompletnie niepotrzebne marnotrawstwo.

- Przykro mi, że tak to odbierasz, ale chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o działaniach podjętych przez uczniów. Uczniów, którzy, mogę dodać, wypełniali twoje rozkazy.

- To co pan dzisiaj zobaczył nie jest tematem do rozmowy. Co robię wspólnie z przyjaciółmi po lekcjach to nasza sprawa, o ile nie łamiemy żadnych szkolnych reguł. Ja nic nie wiem, by jakakolwiek została złamana.

- Harry, jako dyrektor tej szkoły i przywódca Zakonu Feniksa domagam się od ciebie odpowiedzi na moje pytania.

- Jako dyrektorowi należy się panu ode mnie, jako ucznia, szacunek. A jeśli chodzi o Zakon, nie jestem winien tej organizacji, ani panu jako jej przywódcy, absolutnie niczego. Nie jestem częścią Zakonu i w tej chwili nie chcę nią być. Niestety w tej sytuacji jestem zmuszony ponownie ocenić motywy pańskiego postępowania. Przypominam, że niegdyś zaproponowałem przymierze z Zakonem, ale nigdy oddanie się pod jego komendę. Po prostu brak działań z pana strony sprawia, że mam poważne wątpliwości co do pana zaangażowania w prowadzenie tej wojny. Nie narażę nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo, ujawniając informacje komuś, do kogo mam tak mało zaufania. Przykro mi, że tak musiało się stać, ale… Moody, jeśli sięgniesz po tę różdżkę, będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobisz! – warknął nagle.

Moody, stojący za Harrym, zamarł z ręką w pobliżu kieszeni. Kiedy Dumbledore polecił mu odpuścić, Harry wstał. Harry popatrzył na Snape'ów, a potem na Remusa i Tonks.

- Panie dyrektorze, jest późno i jesteśmy zdenerwowani. Idę do łóżka, zanim powiem coś, czego będę żałował.

Gdy Ginny, Harry, Hermiona i Ron wyszli z gabinetu, Dumbledore opadł na fotel jakby został uderzony w twarz. Severus Snape uniósł brew.

- Czy chciałbyś porozmawiać jeszcze o czymś? – spytał.

Dumbledore potrząsnął przecząco głową. Serena, Severus, Remus i Tonks opuścili pomieszczenie. ku ich zaskoczeniu na dole schodów spotkali Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół, którzy na nich czekali. Severus rzucił im spojrzenie.

- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział.

W biurze Dumbledore'a McGonagall i Moody patrzyli na znużonego Dumbledore'a.

- Dlaczego pozwoliłeś, by tak do ciebie mówił? – spytał zirytowany Moody.

- Bo w wielu kwestiach Harry ma rację. Pozwoliłem tym uczniom pozostać w szkole, podczas gdy mogłem ich w każdej chwili usunąć. Moja decyzja faktycznie doprowadziła do śmierci niewinnego pierwszoroczniaka z rodziny mugoli, a także Draco i dwojga inny. A co więcej, obawiam się, że doprowadziła do powstania pęknięcia między mną i Harrym, którego nigdy nie da się zasypać.

- Albusie, jak myślisz, co pan Potter robi z tymi uczniami? – wtrąciła się Minerva.

- Nie wiem. To co dzisiaj zobaczyłem naprawdę mnie zdumiało. Niestety nie mamy teraz czasu, by dumać nad tymi zagadkami. Alastorze, skontaktuj się z aurorami. Czas się z nimi zobaczyć.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartament Snape'ów<strong>

Harry chodził tam i z powrotem po salonie Snape'ów, podczas gdy przyjaciele obserwowali go niespokojnie. W końcu Remus przerwał milczenie.

- Harry, uspokoiłeś się już?

- Co?... A tak, ale nie byłem taki zły. Jasne, nie podoba mi się, że do tego doszło. Ale większość tego, co powiedziałem Dumbledore'owi nie było wypowiedziane w gniewie.

Remus zamrugał zaskoczony.

- No dla mnie to brzmiało jak gniew. Praktycznie wypowiedziałeś Zakonowi dzisiaj otwartą wojnę przez kwestionowanie zaangażowania Dumbledore'a, a potem otwarte grożenie Moody'emu.

- Wiem o tym, ale ktoś musiał wbić im trochę rozumu do głowy. Jakie efekty miały ich działania przez ostatnich dziesięć miesięcy? Ilu Śmierciożerców złapał Zakon lub aurorzy? Sześciu? Dziesięciu? To kropla w morzu w porównaniu z tym, co rzuci na nas Voldemort zaledwie za miesiąc.

- Harry, wiesz, że dyrektor będzie teraz bardzo starał się dojść do tego, co planujesz – wtrącił się cichym głosem Severus. – AD było bardzo blisko ujawnienia swojego istnienia dziś wieczorem.

Harry przeciągnął palcami po włosach.

- Wiem o tym. Ale przecież nie mogliśmy stać z boku i nic nie robić. Po prostu będziemy musieli przedsięwziąć dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa. Podejrzewam, że Szalonooki będzie krążył po zamku pod swoją peleryną-niewidką. Ron, usiądź z Blaisem i popracujcie, żeby Moody czuł się jak najbardziej sfrustrowany. Wiecie z jakich zaklęć skorzystać.

Ron uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Chciałbym wam podziękować za poparcie – rzekł Harry, ponownie zwracając się do czwórki starszych czarodziejów. – Wiem, ze w ten sposób oddalacie się od Zakonu i chciałbym, żeby można to było rozwiązać inaczej. Ale obawiam się, że dopóki Dumbledore nie zrozumie, że to jest wojna, nie dojdziemy do porozumienia. W każdym razie za nieco ponad miesiąc Dumbledore albo będzie z nami na pokładzie, albo odstawiony na boczny tor.

Rozeszli się wkrótce potem.

* * *

><p><strong>Szpiedzy<strong>

Przez kilka dni po ataku nie było lekcji. Aurorzy przesłuchiwali uczniów i sprawdzali do jakich zaklęć były wykorzystywane ich różdżki. Powoli wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy, ale zmiany były ewidentne, jeśli dobrze się przyjrzeć.

Profesor McGonagall wydawała się rozdarta w swojej lojalności. Stała wyraźnie po stronie Dumbledore'a, ale musiała przyznać, że Harry miał sporo racji. Ostatecznie postanowiła odsunąć się od obu stron sporu, przyjmując w kontaktach bardzo chłodną i formalną pozę. Harry był bardzo zasmucony tym pogorszeniem stosunków ze swoją opiekunką domu. Zawsze ją lubił i ten dystans bardzo go bolał.

Moody spędził sporo czasu bawiąc się w szpiega po całym zamku. Niestety nie szło mu tak, jak by chciał. Przede wszystkim mnóstwo uczniów zauważało go, mimo jego peleryny-niewidki i całej masy iluzji. Już po kilku dniach jego nerwy były w strzępach, gdy codziennie uczeń za uczniem zatrzymywał się, by powiedzieć mu dzień dobry", podczas gdy on usiłował się skradać pod ścianami.

A jeśli to nie było wystarczającą obrazą, odkrył że nieustannie jest celem psot. Jednego dnia długość jego drewnianej nogi została zmieniona czterdzieści dwa razy!

Harry i Dumbledore nie widywali się i nie rozmawiali. Niechęć między Harrym i Dumbledorem stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza dla wszystkich. Miesiąc zbliżał się ku końcowi i AD zaczęło trenować jeszcze intensywniej. Harry wciąż blisko współpracował ze Snape'ami, od czasu do czasu odwiedzał ich też Remus, przynosząc rady lub materiał do przestudiowania od Jacka Parsonsa. Wszyscy czuli coraz większą presję. AD wiedziało, że atak nadchodzi, ale tak samo SUM-y i Owutemy.

W końcu do akcji wkroczyły Ginny i Hermiona. Obie odkryły, że Harry śpi tylko pięć godzin każdej nocy, a resztę spędza na treningach i przekopywaniu się przez stare księgi, szukając sposobów na zwiększenie ich szans. Miał ciemne wory pod oczami. Obie czarodziejki zażądały pięciodniowej przerwy w treningach. Harry sprzeciwiał się, ale w końcu się poddał, zarzucony argumentami przez wszystkich przyjaciół. Ludzie zaczynali się wypalać.

AD mogło mieć wolne. Ale to nie znaczyło, że Harry mógł zrobić sobie wolne. Skoro Dumbledore nie kontrolował już jego przeciwników w Pokoju Życzeń, Harry musiał zwiększyć moc i obrażenia zadawane przez symulacje. Co prawda nie używały one zaklęcia śmierci, ale poza tym nie powstrzymywały się od niczego.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokój Życzeń, późna noc, początek maja<strong>

Ginny była bardzo zmartwiona. Tak jak reszta przyjaciół Harry'ego. Młody czarodziej spędzał większość swojego czasu trenując. Te kilka razy, kiedy udało im się z nim zobaczyć, wyglądał okropnie. W końcu Ginny poprosiła Rona, by załatwił jej pelerynę-niewidkę Harry'ego. Zamierzała mu przemówić do rozumu, czy mu się to spodoba czy nie!

Było już po północy, gdy bezszelestnie wśliznęła się do Pokoju Życzeń. Jednak Harry jakimś cudem musiał ją usłyszeć, bo odwrócił się na moment w jej stronę. Jednak ta chwila wystarczyła, by przeciwnik trafił go zaklęciem Cruciatus. Harry zwalił się z jękiem na ziemię, a jego przeciwnicy i tarcza zniknęli.

Ginny patrzyła bez słowa. Pragnęła do niego podbiec, ale nie zrobi tego, nie tym razem. Chciała, żeby zrozumiał. Zdjęła pelerynę i trzymała ją na rękach.

Harry powoli podniósł się na nogi. Zachwiał się lekko i spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Harry, zmień proszę pokój w jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli pogadać – poprosiła cicho.

Harry przekształcił pomieszczenie w tą samą lokację, w której jedli kiedyś romantyczną kolację. Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i czekała, aż zajmie miejsce na kanapie, po czym usadowiła się metr od niego. Zaskoczyło go to i lekko zraniło.

- Gin?

- Harry, kiedy nalegaliśmy na przerwę dla AD, chodziło nam też o przerwę dla ciebie – zaczęła Ginny, nie podnosząc głosu. – Zamiast tego podkręciłeś intensywność treningów i pozwalasz swoim przeciwnikom na używanie większej ilości niebezpiecznych zaklęć. Ron jest na ciebie wkurzony, a Hermiona przerażona, bo boi się, że się zabijesz. Neville i Luna też się martwią. Nawet Snape'owie widzą, że poddajesz się zbyt dużej presji – wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała: - Niszczysz się, trenując w taki sposób i niszczysz mnie, gdy widzę co się z tobą dzieje. Słyszę, jak przychodzisz w nocy. Widzę, jak kuśtykasz, by dotrzeć do łóżka, wyczerpany czasem do tego stopnia, że nie masz nawet siły, by zasklepić rany. Popatrz na siebie! Siedzisz tu i trzęsiesz się cały od tego zaklęcia Cruciatus.! Nie wiem jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam. Nie zamierzam stać bezczynnie i patrzeć, jak zaharowujesz się na śmierć.

Zesztywniał i posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Nie rozumiesz. Muszę być na to gotowy. Nawet ty powinnaś to wiedzieć!

Wstała i podeszła do niego. Ujęła go pod brodę i uniosła jego twarz, by zmusić go do spojrzenia jej w oczy.

- Od miesięcy jesteś gotowy. Jeśli dalej będziesz pracował tak ciężko to się przetrenujesz.

Westchnęła ciężko, widząc powątpiewanie i niechęć w jego oczach.

- Harry, masz prosty wybór. Na kilka tygodni zawieszasz treningi, albo oddaję ci twój pierścionek i pozwalam żyć tak, jak ci się podoba. I mówię poważnie. Nie chcę cię stracić… Ani z powodu Voldemorta, ani twojej własnej głupoty. Jeśli chcesz dalej tak trenować, będziesz musiał poradzić sobie bez mojej pomocy i mojej obecności w twoim życiu. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak sam się zabijasz.

- Zostawiłabyś mnie?

- Jeśli nie pójdziesz po rozum do głowy to tak, zostawię cię. Harry, nie jesteś samolubny. Ale poprosiłeś, żebym za ciebie wyszła i mamy plany na nasze życie, gdy się to wszystko skończy. A jeśli się zabijesz, co stanie się ze mną, z naszymi planami? Nie rozumiesz? Tu już nie chodzi o ciebie. To chodzi o nas i naszą wspólną przyszłość.

Kiedy Ginny zaczęła mówić, do Harry'ego docierało tylko, że chce go zostawić. Jednak w miarę jak mówiła, zaczął rozumieć o co jej chodzi i opadł ciężko na kanapę. Miała rację we wszystkim co mówiła, teraz to widział. Zadrżał.

- Gin, przestanę. Nie chcę cię stracić… Nie mógłbym bez ciebie żyć… - wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło.

- Wiedziałam, że masz głowę na karku, panie Potter. Jako że jutro jest sobota, rzuć zaklęcie zamykające i wyciszające na te drzwi i zmień tę kanapę w łóżko. Zamierzam się upewnić, że zaczniesz się wreszcie wysypiać! – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Zrobił jak poleciła, a następnie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące. Nie było tak dobre jak gorący prysznic, ale spełniało swoje zadanie. Wyczarował łóżko podobne do tego, które miał na Grimmauld place, a które spokojnie mogło pomieścić cztery osoby. Nie miał przy sobie piżamy i nawet nie pomyślał, by sobie jakąś wyczarować. po prostu rozebrał się do bokserek i wśliznął pod przykrycie.

Patrzył, jak skąpana w świetle kominka Ginny wyślizguje się ze swojej szaty. Nie miała na sobie nic nadzwyczajnego, jedynie prostą, bawełnianą koszulę nocną, ale w jego oczach wyglądała jak anioł. Weszła pod przykrycie i wtuliła się w niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. Ucałował delikatnie czubek jej głowy i powiedział cicho:

- Dziękuję.

- Za co? – spytała, patrząc na niego z ciekawością.

Ale on już zasnął.

Niemal osiem godzin później obudził się. W nocy zmienili pozycję i spali na łyżeczkę, z Ginny obróconą plecami do niego. Harry otaczał ją ramieniem i chował nos w jej włosach.

Zaczął delikatnie całować jej kark. Westchnęła przez sen i przesunęła się do tyłu, by być bliżej niego. Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. Jego podniecenie było widoczne, a nacisk jej tyłeczka na ten rejon nie ułatwiał sprawy.

Nie przestając całować jej szyi, przesunął jedną rękę i delikatnie ujął jej pierś. Zaczęła się powoli budzić z rozmarzonym uśmiechem i odchyliła głowę, odsłaniając więcej szyi do całowania. Złapała jego dłoń i przycisnęła ją mocniej do swojej piersi. Jego palce zawirowały na sutku, wyczuwalnym przez cieniutki materiał.

Jego pocałunki doprowadzały ją do wrzenia. W każdym miejscu, na którym spoczęły jego usta, czuła cudowne, łaskoczące ciepło. Usiadła na moment, by zdjąć z siebie koszulę nocną i położyła się znów obok niego. Choć Harry widział ją już wcześniej, ten widok zawsze go zachwycał. Sięgnął drżącą dłonią, dotknął jej policzka i wyszeptał:

- Gin, jesteś taka piękna.

Jej serce zabiło żywiej na te słowa. Miał nad jej ciałem niezwykłą władzę. Zawsze, gdy tym swoich ochrypłym głosem mówił do niej „Gin", jej ciało rozpływało się.

Nachylił się, by ją pocałować, a ona przyciągnęła go do siebie. Pocałunek stawał się coraz głębszy, bardziej namiętny. Poczuła jego język splatający się z jej. Pragnęła jego dotyku na każdym centymetrze swojego ciała. Leżał niemal całkowicie na niej i gdy zorientowała się, że na swoim udzie czuje jego erekcję, wygięła się w jego stronę.

Powoli przesuwał się w dół. Całował jej szyję, zatrzymał się nieco dłużej na jej piersiach, delikatnie całując i podgryzając oba sutki. Kiedy usłyszał jej jęki, przesunął się niżej, pieszcząc i całując jej biodra. W końcu usadowił się między jej nogami, przyłożył usta do jej fig i mocno dmuchnął.

Ginny zawirowała w głowie, gdy poczuła tam jego ciepły oddech.

Wydobył ją z przeszkadzającego materiału i pocałował ją tam, sprawiając, że całe jej ciało zadrżało z rozkoszy. Wyciągnęła obie ręce i wsunęła je w jego włosy. Wstrzymała oddech, czując jak jego język wsuwa się w nią. Wygięła plecy, starając się przysunąć biodra jak najbliżej niego. Przyciągnęła jego głowę, drżąc, gdy jego język prześlizgiwał się po miejscach dających jej najwięcej rozkoszy. Gdy myślała, że lepiej być nie może, wśliznął palec głęboko w jej kobiecość.

Po kilku minutach dotarła na szczyt, rzucając się dziko na łóżku. Nie wyciągając dłoni z jego włosów pociągnęła go w górę, by go przytulić. Trzymał ją mocno, muskając ustami jej szyję, podczas gdy ona zatraciła się w postorgazmicznej rozkoszy.

Wreszcie Ginny odzyskała kontakt ze światem i spojrzała na niego. Obserwował ją ostrożnie. Z czułością dotknęła jego policzka. Zamknął oczy i poddał się pieszczocie.

- Widzę, że ktoś tu się czegoś nauczył – wymruczała z uśmiechem.

Pchnęła go na plecy i siadła na jego nogach okrakiem. A potem udowodniła, że nie tylko on nauczył się czegoś z tego rozdziału.

* * *

><p><strong>Wieczór, ten sam dzień<strong>

Mimo powszechnych protestów Harry zwołał spotkanie AD. Ginny miała ochotę cisnąć w niego klątwą, a Hermiona nie odzywała się do niego cały dzień.

Harry spokojnie czekał, aż wszyscy się pojawią. Widział dokładnie, co powinien zrobić. Dumbledore wciąż siedział mu na karku, starając się odgadnąć co się dzieje.

Gdy pokój się zapełnił spojrzał na morze zmieszanych i złych twarzy. Patrzył, jak do środka wchodzą Snape'owie, ostatni przewidziani ludzie. Stanął przed grupą i zaczął mówić.

- Przez ostatnie miesiące pracowaliście długo i ciężko. Poświęcaliście długie godziny, starając się połączyć AD ze szkołą. W miarę jak zbliżał się maj, cisnąłem was mocno, a siebie jeszcze mocniej – zaczął mówić nieco ciszej: - Przykro mi, że zmusiłem was, żebyście przez to wszystko przeszli, a jeszcze bardziej, że będziecie musieli ruszyć do bitwy za niespełna miesiąc – przerwał i powiódł spojrzeniem po twarzach swoich przyjaciół, swojego AD. – Myliłem się, poddając was tak wielkiej presji i naraziłem was tym samym na niebezpieczeństwo. Być może nadszedł czas, by ktoś inny poprowadził AD. Jeśli chcecie, by ktoś inny został wybrany, zgłoście się do Hermiony, ona policzy wasze głosy.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona, Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

Harry zszedł z podium. Ginny podeszłą do niego i złapała go za ramię.

- Co do jasnej cholery wyrabiasz?

- Słuchaj, Gin, miałaś rację. Cisnąłem ludzi za mocno. Zapomniałem o pierwszej zasadzie dowodzenia: troszcz się o swoich ludzi. Skupiłem się na moim celu tak mocno, że naraziłem życie wszystkich. Zasługują na coś lepszego. Teraz jest to w ich rękach. Cokolwiek się stanie, będą na to gotowi.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Jak to możliwe, że inspirujesz w innych taką wiarę, a sam masz jej tak mało?

Nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Hermiona rozmawiała z grupą osób. W końcu podeszła do Harry'ego i Ginny.

- Podjęli decyzję. Myślę, że to ty powinieneś ją ogłosić.

Wszedł z powrotem na podium z Ginny i Hermioną u boku.

- Hermiona powiedziała, że to ja powinienem ogłosić, kto będzie następnym przywódcą AD…

Hermiona podała mu złożony kawałek pergaminu. Rozwinął go i przeczytał „Harry James Potter".

Zdrętwiał i otworzył szeroko oczy. Ginny ujęła go za rękę, a on spojrzał na twarze przed nim. Brakło mu słów. Z tłumu napłynął głos Blaise'a Zabiniego:

- Możesz być paskudnym Gryfonem, Potter, ale doprowadziłeś nas daleko! Więc lepiej doprowadź nas do samego końca!

Hermiona stanęła po drugiej stronie Harry'ego. Nowo mianowany lider AD objął obie swoje ulubione czarodziejki.

- W porządku, dokonaliście wyboru, więc zrobimy tak: Do dnia ataku zachowujemy spokój. Żadnych spotkań, żadnych treningów. Proszę was tylko, żebyście nie zaprzestawali porannych biegów, a jeśli chcecie ćwiczyć na własną rękę, ja nie zamierzam was powstrzymywać. Chcę, żeby każdy z was odpoczął. Dziś jednak jesteśmy tu w zupełnie innym celu.

Na ich oczach zupełnie przekształcił Pokój. Wszyscy poczuli chwilowe zawroty głowy, gdy zniknęła bitewna arena, którą zastąpił długi stół pod jedną ze ścian, uginający się pod ciężarem jedzenia i picia. W całym Pokoju porozstawiane były mniejsze, intymniejsze stoliki. W tle zaczęła przygrywać jakaś muzyka, choć trudno było powiedzieć skąd dochodzi.

- Dzisiaj dziewczęta i chłopcy mamy imprezę! Zasłużyliśmy.

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek:<strong>

„**ważąc jej duszę i znajdując ją zbyt lekką" **– słowa te są parafrazą cytatu z Biblii z Księgi Daniela, w której Bóg podczas uczty u króla babilońskiego Baltazara wysłał anioła, który napisał na ścianie „Mene, Tekel, Fares", słowa będące zapowiedzią upadku Babilonu; Daniel wyjaśniając słowa królowi mówi: „zważono cię na wadze i okazałeś się zbyt lekki".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>Wizja sprawiła Harry'emu więcej kłopotów niż poprzednio, bo tym razem mógł podejść bliżej w myśloodsiewni. Pamiętajcie, że początkowo widział to wszystko z lotu ptaka. Kiedy wszedł do myśloodsiewni ujrzał zdecydowanie więcej detali._

_Inne zastosowania kryształów i zwiększenie ich mocy? Wszystko jest możliwe, ale nie liczcie na to w tej historii. JEŚLI to się stanie, będzie to miało miejsce w sequelu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Do końca zostały już tylko dwa rozdziały. Następny – bitwa o Hogsmeade. Jeśli nie chcecie jej przegapić, zapiszcie się na alerty e-mailowe._

_Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim, którzy po przeczytaniu poświęcają parę minut, żeby dać mi znać co myślą._


	14. SUMy, Owutemy i wojna

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam wszystkich w przedostatnim rozdziale. Tak jak już wspominałem, czeka nas wielka bitwa o Hogsmeade, więc momentami znów będzie brutalnie. Odpowiadając na wiele Waszych pytań i wątpliwości: tak, „Armia Dumbledore'a" ma sequel obejmujący siódmy rok Harry'ego, nieco dłuższy niż ta historia. Jak tylko skończę „Armię Dombledore'a" biorę się za sequel, który również przetłumaczę:)_

_Tradycyjnie dziękuję Wam za wszystkie recenzje. Zapraszam też na mój blog literacki „Z pierwszej półki" zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blox[kropka]pl, gdzie dzięki mojej współpracy z portalem LubimyCzytac recenzje pojawiają się ostatnie z większą częstotliwością;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>Nawet gdy zbadacie tę historię na poziomie kwantowym i zejdziecie na poziom mionów i kwarków, zobaczycie, że nie mam żadnych praw do tych postaci. Są one własnością JK Rowling i całej masy innych ludzi, ale nie moją. Za to mam fajniejszego pick-upa niż pani Rowling. A co!_

_Rozdział ten opiera się na informacjach z Leksykonu HP, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o kwestie dotyczące planu Hogsmeade. Ponadto NIE MA tu seksu, więc nie napalajcie się za bardzo._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 14 – SUM-y, Owutemy i wojna<strong>

**Niepodzielne rządy szaleństwa**

Znów nadszedł ten czas, który przychodzi co roku. Szkolne zajęcia dobiegały końca, a ci, którzy mieli przed sobą SUM-y i Owutemy szaleli w panice. Harry i Neville szybko doszli do wniosku, że ich dziewczyny zwariowały.

Luna, zwykle cicha i zakręcona, zaczęła rzucać w Neville'a książkami za każdym razem, gdy ten próbował się do niej odezwać. Któregoś wieczoru Ginny rzuciła na Harry'ego zaklęcie słoniowatych uszu tylko dlatego, że spróbował ją pocieszyć, gdy ona rozpłakała się z powodu ilości zadanych jej zadań domowych.

Harry robił co w jego mocy. Dał obu dziewczynom zaklęte pióra, które pisały za nie wypracowania. Wystarczało, że dyktowały tekst na głos czy nawet w myślach. Ale to nie wystarczyło. Dziewczęta osiągnęły takie wyżyny szaleństwa, że młodzi mężczyźni zaczęli ich unikać. Gdy ostatnim razem Luna ujrzała Neville'a, cisnęła w jego stronę klątwą kwiatową. Gdyby go trafiła, zmieniłaby jego włosy w kwiaty.

Dziewczęta dały jasno do zrozumienia, że nie życzą sobie, by cokolwiek odrywało je od nauki, a „czymkolwiek" w tym wypadku byli Harry i Neville. A gdy wydawało się, że gorzej być nie może, dziewczyny zaczęły atakować znienacka swoich chłopaków na korytarzach, całując ich namiętnie ni z tego ni z owego. Najwyraźniej dziewczyny wiedziały, że nie mogą sobie pozwolić na rozpraszanie uwagi, ale chciały też dać znać swoim facetom, że nie są na nich tak naprawdę złe. Jednak ten pomysł od samego początku okazał się katastrofą. Gdy ich dziewczyny na zmianę ciskały w nich klątwami i znienacka całowały, obaj młodzi czarodzieje mieli nerwy napięte jak postronki.

Harry i Neville zaczęli ukrywać się podczas posiłków w kuchni ku rozbawieniu Rona i Hermiony, którzy obserwowali z radością ten doroczny rytuał przejścia. Jeśli nie siedzieli w kuchni, Harry zabierał Neville'a na zewnątrz i uczył go latać. Neville nie był tak kiepski jak Hermiona, ale bardzo denerwował się w powietrzu. Częściowo było to efektem używania przez niego starej Zmiataczki 2 po jego ojcu. Miotła nie była najgorsza, ale miała swoje lata, brakowało jej stabilności i czasami nagle zbaczała z kursu.

Harry pomógł Neville'owi uwierzyć w siebie. Pożyczał mu swoją Błyskawicę, a sam towarzyszył mu na starej Zmiataczce. Na stabilniejszej i bardziej sterownej miotle Neville szybko zyskał pewność siebie, której potrzebował, by dobrze latać. Pewnie nie będzie w tym nigdy tak dobry jak Harry, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł cieszyć się lotem.

Obaj spędzali dużo czasu na lataniu, ale nie byli sami. Pojedynczo lub parami dołączali do nich inni uczniowie, których związki uginały się pod brzemieniem SUM-ów i Owutemów. Harry pomógł kilku innym niepewnym lotnikom dojść do pewnej wprawy.

W miarę jak zbliżały się SUM-y młodzi mężczyźni robili wszystko co w ich mocy, by unikać Ginny i Luny. Nagłe ataki pocałunkami na korytarzach się skończyły, ale ciskanie klątwami z byle powodu trwało nadal. Harry pożyczył Neville'owi swoją pelerynę-niewidkę, by mógł się bezpiecznie poruszać po korytarzach, podczas gdy Harry używał zaklęć kamuflujących lub przemieszczał się za pomocą swojej animagicznej postaci.

Dla Harry'ego to wszystko było dziwne i dołujące. Naprawdę czuł się zraniony, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Ginny potraktowała go upiorogackiem za bycie w Wielkiej Sali w tej samej chwili co ona.

Dlaczego nie mogły wziąć przykładu z innych czarodziejek na piątym roku i po prostu _poprosić_ swoich chłopaków, by zostawili je w spokoju?

* * *

><p><strong>Dormitoria dziewcząt, Wieża Gryffindora, ostatni wieczór przed egzaminami<strong>

W gryfońskim dormitorium dziewcząt z piątego roku panował totalny chaos. Na wpół odziane dziewczyny biegały po całym pomieszczeniu przyciskając do siebie książki i błagając koleżanki, by pozwoliły podejrzeć swoje notatki. Zapanowała całkowita panika. Kilka dziewcząt popędziło do ubikacji wyrzucić z siebie kolację. Jedna leżała na łóżku, łkając spazmatycznie.

Ginny siedziała spokojnie na łóżku i przeglądała swoje notatki. Pościel była przykryta piórami, książkami i pergaminem. Ostatnie kilka tygodni naprawdę ją zmęczyło, ale to już ostatnia prosta. Jutro rano miała SUM-a z Zaklęć, a po południu z Eliksirów. Czuła się dość pewna siebie, ale chciała się upewnić, że wszystko wie, dlatego siedziała z jednym ze swoich starych zeszytów z pierwszego roku na kolanach.

Uniosła głowę, gdy Hermiona rozsunęła baldachim i weszła na jej łózko.

- Ginny, musimy pogadać.

- Ale ja się muszę uczyć…

- Jeśli jeszcze tego nie umiesz, to już się nie nauczysz. Poza tym masz to wszystko w głowie. Jesteś najlepsza na roku. A mam naprawdę ważną sprawę.

Ginny westchnęła i zamknęła zeszyt.

- Pewnie masz rację. Kolejne powtórki w tej chwili już raczej nie pomogą. To o czym chciałaś rozmawiać?

Hermiona spojrzała na nią dziwnie.

- Widziałaś ostatnio Harry'ego?

Ginny zmrużyła oczy.

- Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to nie widziałam go od kilku dni. Coś się z nim stało? Zaczął znowu treningi? Bo jeśli zaczął, to…

Hermiona uniosła rękę, przerywając jej w pół zdania.

- Nie, nie zaczął znowu trenować, ale zdecydowanie nie jest w porządku.

- Nie w porządku? O czym ty mówisz?

- Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia o czym mówię, prawda?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową ze zdumioną miną. Hermiona ciężko westchnęła.

- Ginny, ty i Luna ciężko uczyłyście się do SUM-ów i jasno dałyście wszystkim do zrozumienia, że nie chcecie, by cokolwiek was rozpraszało. Ale obie pokazywałyście to Harry'emu i Neville'owi w sposób cokolwiek ekstremalny. Neville porusza się po zamku w pelerynie-niewidce Harry'ego, a Harry korzysta ze swojej postaci feniksa, by dotrzeć na lekcje. Obie ciskałyście w nich klątwą właściwie za każdym razem, gdy ich spostrzegłyście.

- Daj spokój, nie było tak źle… To tylko kilka klątw.

- Ginny, przyprawiłaś Harry'emu uszy słonia i stopy trolla. Zmieniłaś jego włosy w węże! Wydłużyłaś jego jedną rękę, że ciągnęła się po podłodze. Ale kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy był upiorogacek. Neville nie jest wcale w lepszym stanie. Klątwa Luny mocno powiększyła pewną męską część jego ciała, co było bardzo bolesne. A w międzyczasie napadałyście ich na korytarzu, przypierałyście do ściany, całowałyście i odchodziłyście bez słowa.

Ginny oparła się ciężko o deskę przy wezgłowiu łóżka. _Naprawdę to zrobiłam?_ pomyślała Ginny. _Na Merlina, przecież upiorogacek jest bardzo bolesny! Co ja sobie myślałam?_

Hermiona spojrzała na nią z współczuciem.

- Ginny, zarówno Harry jak i Neville wiedzą, jak się czuje ktoś zdający SUM-y. Starali się wspierać was obie tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe i dać wam tyle miejsca ile wam potrzeba. Ale teraz się was boją. A Neville prawdopodobnie łatwiej dojdzie do siebie niż Harry.

Ginny spojrzała na nią przerażona. Dotarło do niej co zrobiła. Harry został wysłany do swoich krewnych, ludzi, którzy mieli go kochać, a ci go skrzywdzili. A teraz ona zrobiła to samo!

_Jak mogłam być tak głupia? Nawet nie pamiętam rzucania tego upiorogacka! O czym ja myślałam? Och, Harry!_

Ginny spojrzała na swój pierścionek i wstrzymała oddech. Pulsował delikatnie, ale światło było znacznie słabsze niż wcześniej. Naruszyła ich więź! Jej ramiona zatrzęsły się, gdy zaczęła płakać.

- Mionko, jak mogę to naprawić? On musi mnie teraz nienawidzić!

- Pierścionek dalej błyszczy, a póki błyszczy wiemy, że nie ma w nim nienawiści do ciebie – zaoponowała delikatnie starsza czarodziejka. – Ale musisz się z nim zobaczyć, porozmawiać z nim i przeprosić. Rozmawiałam z Ronem i powiedziałam mu dobitnie, że pod żadnym pozorem ma wam nie przeszkadzać dziś w nocy. Nie mówię, że masz go bzykać przez całą noc, ale musicie jakoś rozwiązać tę sytuację. Jest w swoim dormitorium, o tej porze pewnie już leży w łóżku. Jest w kiepskim stanie i to przez ciebie.

Ginny spojrzała błagalnie na Hermionę.

- Mionko, ja nie… chyba nie dam rady stanąć przed nim sama. Zrobiłam mu to samo co ci cholerni Dursleyowie.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

- Nie bądź taka melodramatyczna. Jasne, nie byłaś dla niego zbyt miła i zrobiłaś parę naprawdę paskudnych rzeczy, ale na miłość Merlina, nie jesteś Dursleyami! Niemniej jednak musisz to naprawić. Harry to twardy, dumny facet, ale niewiele wie na temat miłości i bycia kochanym. To, co do ciebie czuje, to jego podpora, na której się wspiera. Bez tego może odwrócić się plecami do naszego i mugolskiego świata i pozwolić Voldemortowi na opanowanie obu. On wciąż cię kocha, ale zraniłaś go, a on nie wie co o tym myśleć i jak się z tym uporać. On nie ma doświadczenia z miłością pod żadną postacią. Próbowałam z nim o tym rozmawiać. Ron też. Już niemal rozumiał o co nam chodzi, ale wtedy ty potraktowałaś go upiorogackiem. Od tego czasu odmawia jakichkolwiek rozmów ze mną czy z Ronem. Całymi dniami trzymają się razem z Nevillem, ale żaden z nich nie ma pojęcia o co może chodzić.

Ginny opadła na łóżko, zawstydzona i pokonana.

- Pójdę z nim porozmawiać. I tak nie będę w stanie się już dzisiaj uczyć, nie po tym co mi powiedziałaś.

- To dobrze. Zrób co w twojej mocy, by zrozumiał co naprawdę do niego czujesz. Z Luną porozmawiam rano.

Ginny narzuciła szatę i na bosaka zeszła po schodach do pokoju wspólnego i weszła na schody do męskich dormitoriów. Większość łóżek w pokoju Harry'ego miała zaciągnięte baldachimy. Ron spojrzał na nią ze swojego łóżka, uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową w stronę łóżka Harry'ego. Zza baldachimu dochodziło światło, jedyny znak, że ktoś jest na tym łóżku.

Skinęła bratu głową, podeszła do łóżka, odchyliła delikatnie materiał i wśliznęła się do środka, rzucając jednocześnie zaklęcie ciszy.

Harry siedział na końcu łóżka odziany jedynie w bokserki i patrzył na nią ostrożnie. Od tej nocy z Ginny w Pokoju Życzeń przestał ubierać się na noc w piżamę.

- Czego chcesz Ginewro? Znowu przyszłaś rzucić na mnie klątwę? – spytał głosem wypranym z emocji.

Ginny poczuła ukłucie w duszy, gdy przemówił do niej takim tonem.

- Harry, możemy porozmawiać? – spytała delikatnie.

Przysunęła się do niego, a on odruchowo się odsunął. _Odsuwa się ode mnie?_ Czuła, że pęka jej serce. Spojrzała na swoje złożone ręce, niezdolna spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Harry, tak strasznie cię p… p… p… prze… przepraszam. Nigdy nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić. Po prostu wszystko było takie zwariowane podczas nauki do SUM-ów…

Zaczęła płakać. Cisza się przeciągała, co raniło ją jeszcze mocniej.

- Skrzywdziłaś mnie, Ginewro. Próbowałem ci pomóc. Starałem się ci nie przeszkadzać, a jednak gdzie bym się nie pojawił, ścigały mnie twoje klątwy – powiedział cicho, sam bliski łez.

Ginny kilka razy spazmatycznie odetchnęła, próbując się opanować.

- Wie… wie… wiem, Harry, przepraszam…

- To o to naprawdę w tym chodzi? To tak wygląda miłość? Klątwy to tylko ból fizyczny. Przywykłem. Ale kiedy rzuca je na mnie ktoś, kto podobno mnie kocha? Czuję się pusty w środku, jakby coś we mnie umarło.

- Tak nie powinno być, Harry. Czuję się strasznie głupia i samolubna. Zraniłam cię, w ogóle nie myśląc o ty, co robię. Jeśli tego chcesz, oddam ci pierścionek i odejdę – ledwo wydusiła z siebie ostatnie zdanie i znów się rozpłakała.

- NIE! Gin… Gin, proszę, nie odchodź. Ja nie… Bez ciebie… nie mogę… chyba nie byłbym już człowiekiem. To ty trzymasz mnie na tym świecie… ale proszę… nie krzywdź mnie tak więcej.

Popatrzyła na niego przez łzy, obawiając się zrobić ruch w jego stronę. Nagle złapał ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Przytrzymał ją mocno, a ona łkała z głową na jego ramionach nad tym co mu zrobiła.

- Ciiii, Gin… Wszystko będzie dobrze – przycisnął policzek do czubka jej głowy i tulił ją, gdy ona płakała. W końcu uspokoiła się i podniosła wzrok. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Jego twarz również znaczyły ślady łez.

- To bolało, Gin, bardzo bolało. Ale nie mogę się długo złościć, zwłaszcza na ciebie. Wiesz to. Już dobrze, kochanie, wybaczam ci.

Jego łagodne słowa wstrząsnęły nią. Wybaczył jej, widziała to w jego oczach. Musiała się przyznać sama przed sobą, że nie była pewna, czy sama potrafiłaby być taka łaskawa. Po raz tysięczny zachwyciła się jego dobrym sercem, które wyszło z tak fatalnego dzieciństwa.

- Harry, wchodź pod koc.

- Ale Gin, jesteśmy w…

- Cicho, Harry. Będziemy tylko spali. Poza tym Ron nas osłania.

Wśliznęła się pod przykrycie razem z nim i przytuliła się do niego. Leżeli tak dłuższy czas, stykając się czołami. Czasem rozmawiali, czasem się śmiali, czasem nawet całowali. W końcu zasnęli. Ginny nie zauważyła, że jej pierścionek świeci jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

* * *

><p><strong>Wielka Sala, Hogwart, śniadanie przed rozpoczęciem SUM-ów i Owutemów<strong>

Harry i Ginny pojawili w Wielkiej Sali dość późno. Ron powiedział im, żeby poczekali, aż Neville, Seamus i Dean wyszli z dormitorium nim wstaną. Potem Harry musiał czekać, aż Ginny pobiegnie do swojego pokoju i się ubierze.

Usiedli na swoim tradycyjnym miejscu przy stole Gryfonów naprzeciwko Rona. Hermiona rozmawiała z Luną przy stole Krukonów. Luna ciągle rzucała spojrzenia Neville'a i z każdą chwilą twarz wyciągała się jej coraz bardziej.

Gdy Hermiona dołączyła do pozostałych Gryfonów, Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco. Wygląda na zdecydowanie za bardzo zadowoloną z siebie.

- Patrzcie na Lunę – poleciła Hermiona, zaczynając nakładać sobie jedzenie na talerz.

Luna wstała i podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru. Zatrzymała się za Nevillem, który rozmawiał z Seamusem i nie zauważył jej. Wyciągnęła rękę i niepewnie dotknęła ramienia swojego chłopaka. Zaskoczony obrócił się gwałtownie przodem do niej. Na jej twarzy nie było tym razem zwykłej rozmarzonej miny. Dziś wydawała się trochę smutna, bardziej przyziemna.

Kiedy wyciągnęła dłoń, by pogładzić go po policzku, złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał. Złapała go za głowę i przyciągnęła do swoich piersi. Neville miał na twarzy promienny uśmiech. Luna spojrzała na Hermionę i mrugnęła. Harry spojrzał podejrzliwie na Hermionę.

- Mionko, czyżbyś bawiła się w mediatora? Chyba nie…

Przerwał, gdy Ginny położyła mu rękę na udzie. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Powiedzmy, że skopałem kilka tyłków, które tego wymagały.

_Dzięki, Hermiono!_ pomyślał. _Właśnie tego potrzebowałem, żeby odegrać się na Ginny!_

- Ciekawe – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Nie zauważyłem na tobie wczoraj żadnych śladów poza moimi zębami. Przypomnij mi następnym razem, żebym uważniej poszukał siniaków.

Ginny, która właśnie piła sok z dyni, zakrztusiła się i opluła Rona i stół między nimi. Hermiona przez moment wyglądała na wstrząśniętą, ale potem zaczęła chichotać. Ron siedział cały mokry i mamrotał pod nosem obelgi pod adresem siostry. Ginny spojrzała na niego wściekle, ale mina jej zrzedła, gdy Harry powiedział:

- To rewanż za twojego upiorogacka.

Widząc jej smutną minę, zmienił temat:

- To jak wygląda rozkład SUM-ów?

- Dzisiaj rano Zaklęcia, a po południu Eliksiry. Jutro Starożytne Runy i Numerologia. W środę Transmutacja i Zielarstwo. W czwartek Obrona i Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. W piątek Historia Magii i Astronomia.

- W porządku panno Weasley. Upewnię się, że nie ma mnie w pobliżu, żebym cię nie rozpraszał.

Przerwał, gdy złapała go za ucho i szarpnęła w dół, by znalazł się z oczami na jej poziomie.

- Nawet się nie waż, Harry Potterze! Chcę cię widzieć codziennie i nawet nie waż się znowu przede mną uciekać! Jasne?

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony słowami swojej małej, rudowłosej dziewczyny. _Kurczę, śliczna jest, gdy się tak złości! _pomyślał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Nie puszczając jego ucha wysyczała przez zęby:

- Czemu się śmiejesz? Mówię poważnie!

- Właśnie myślałem o tym, jaka jesteś piękna, gdy się złościsz. To nawet seksowne – odparł ze śmiechem.

Przez twarz Ginny przebiegła cała gama emocji: od radości, przez złość po zawstydzenie. W końcu uśmiechnęła się i przysunęła bliżej, przytulając się do niego.

- A ty jak jesteś przygotowany? – spytała. – Przecież masz w tym tygodniu egzaminy na koniec roku.

- Tak, ale nie przejmuję się specjalnie tymi egzaminami. Na pewno nie tak, jak przejmowałem się SUM-ami, albo będę się przejmował Owutemami. Mam dziś wieczorem spotkanie ze Snape'ami u nich w pewnych osobistych sprawach. Spróbujemy dojść, czemu ciągle muszę używać zaklęć maskujących.

* * *

><p><strong>Wieczór ze Snape'ami<strong>

Po zjedzeniu kolacji i uspokojeniu nadaktywnej Ginny, która była przekonana, że zda oba pisane tego dnia SUM-y ze świetnymi ocenami, Harry poszedł na umówione spotkanie.

Gdy przybył na miejsce został powitany przez swojego rzadko uśmiechającego się nauczyciela Obrony. Severus skinął głową na powitanie i wpuścił go do środka.

- Wejdź, Harry. Zdaje się, że pani Snape właśnie rozlewa herbatę w salonie.

Harry wszedł do salonu i przywitał się z panią Snape. Severus zajął sąsiednie krzesło.

- Harry, zastanawiałem się nad twoim problemem z mocą i świeceniem – zaczął Severus. – Badanie tej kwestii jest dość trudne, bo przez tysiąclecia zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko. Na pewno wiemy o dwóch przypadkach: Godryku Gryffindorze i samym Merlinie. Szczerze mówiąc niewiele po nich zostało. Ale dostępne źródła zgodnie twierdzą, że obaj mieli podobny problem, który rozwiązali przed skończeniem dwudziestego roku życia. Nie sądzę, by tym rozwiązaniem było zaklęcie maskowania. Serena ma co do tego kilka ciekawych pomysłów.

Harry skinął głowę i przeniósł spojrzenie na Serenę.

- Harry, wpadła mi w oczy jedna rzecz. Nie jestem pewna, czy to naprawdę istotne, ale może to być jakaś wskazówka – zaczęła Serena. – Źródła historyczne mówią, że zarówno Merlin jak i Godryk mieli opaleniznę w złotym odcieniu. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy może udało im się w jakiś sposób skanalizować ich blask, by w kontrolowany sposób wydostawał się przez skórę.

_Skanalizować blask przez skórę?_ pomyślał. _No jest to jakaś forma pomysłu. Ale jak?_

- To ciekawe, pani profesor. Może spróbuję i zobaczę co z tego wyjdzie.

- Harry zastanawiałam się też nad ilością energii, którą masz do dyspozycji. Severus powiedział mi, że po raz pierwszy odkryłeś, że jest dla ciebie stale dostępna podczas spotkania z ministerialnymi urzędnikami w biurze dyrektora. Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze to zrozumiałam, ale Severus powiedział, że miałeś wówczas jakiś rodzaj instynktownego przełomu.

Harry potaknął.

- Trudno to wyjaśnić, pani profesor, ale spróbuję. W przeszłości moja magia zdawała się przypływać i odpływać niczym morskie fale. Kiedy robiłem się zły albo zdenerwowany ilość mocy stawała się znacznie większa i ciężko było ją kontrolować. Ale kiedy odzyskiwałem nad sobą panowanie, moja magia wracała do poprzedniego poziomu. Po spotkaniu w biurze dyrektora moja magia się nie cofnęła. Zupełnie jakby moją magię trzymała jakaś wielka tama, ale ona tam była, gotowa do wykorzystania.

- A poziom magii za tamą wzrósł podczas walki w Wielkiej Sali? – uzupełniła spokojnie Serena.

- Tak! Dokładnie to się stało! Usłyszałem pani krzyk i poczułem, że jej poziom znowu rośnie. Prawie straciłem od tego przytomność.

- Harry, nie chcę zmieniać tematu, ale ile wiesz o mugolskich tamach?

Harry spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. _Mugolskich tamach? Nie wiedziałem nawet, że mugole mają tamy! _pomyślał. _Co to ma wspólnego z moją magią, albo tym blaskiem?_

- Eeee… obawiam się, że nie za dużo. Moi krewni nie pozwalali mi za często oglądać telewizji i nigdy mnie nigdzie nie zabierali.

Serena uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- W porządku, Harry – uspokoiła go. – Gdy skończyłam szkołę przez kilka tygodni podróżowałam razem z kilkoma koleżankami z roku po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jednym z miejsc, które odwiedziliśmy była mugolska tama zwana Zaporą Hoovera. Nie mówię ci tego bez powodu, więc uważaj. Nauczyłam się wówczas, że każda tama ma coś zwanego przelewem, który sprawia, że woda nie wywiera zbyt wielkiego nacisku na tamę i nie przerywa jej. Pozwala przepłynąć przez tamę nadmiarowi wody. Wydaje mi się, że ten blask jest rodzajem takiego niekontrolowanego przelewu. Jeśli mam rację, to twoje zaklęcia maskujące są kiepskim pomysłem, bo dają ci jedynie fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

- Ale przecież nie mogę chodzić po szkole bez przerwy świecąc. Wystarczająco głupio się czuję, gdy wszyscy gapią się na mnie z powodu blizny. Nawet nie chcę myśleć co by było, gdybym ciągle świecił – zadrżał na samą myśl.

- Harry, nie mówię, żebyś przestał używać zaklęć maskujących. Chodzi mi tylko o to, żebyś się do nich nie przyzwyczajał. Twoje ciało musi znaleźć sposób na właściwe skanalizowanie nadmiaru mocy. Maskowanie nie kontroluje tego, tylko po prostu ukrywa.

- Rozumiem, pani profesor. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, a jeśli utknę, poproszę Hermionę o pomoc. Ona uwielbia takie projekty badawcze. Aha, to mi przypomina, że będę potrzebował dzisiaj wziąć ze sobą pełny zestaw kryształów, łącznie z atakującym i usuwającym znak. Nie jestem pewien czy będę ich potrzebował, ale na wszelki wypadek wolałbym mieć je przy sobie.

Serena wstała i poszła do laboratorium, Wróciła po chwili z małym skórzanym pudełkiem, które mu podała. Na przodzie pudełka widniał herb Potterów, a na szczycie herb Gryffindoru. Spojrzał na nią i uniósł brwi.

- Nie jestem tylko Mistrzynią Eliksirów – powiedziała. – Lubię też rękodzieło. Zrobiłam to dla ciebie. Ma wbudowane zaklęcie przylepca, więc będzie się trzymać twojego paska i jest zaklęte ognioodpornością.

Otworzył pudełko i ujrzał starannie ustawione kryształy. Żółto-niebieski kryształ atakując miał swoją własną przegródkę nieco z boku. Rzemiosło było znakomitej jakości. Uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało i podziękował.

- Harry, nigdy nie wypróbowaliśmy kryształu atakującego – ostrzegł Severus, nachylając się do niego. – Może on wymagać tyle mocy, co kryształ usuwający znak. Używaj go tylko w ostateczności.

- Wiem. Nie planuję go używać, chyba że nie będzie innej możliwości – zapewnił go z powagą.

Harry podziękował im za pomoc i życzył dobrej nocy, po czym poszedł do siebie.

W pokoju wspólnym Harry usiadł na kanapie przed kominkiem. Zamyślił się głęboko, zastanawiając się nad słowami Sereny o maskowaniu. Nie zauważył nawet, gdy Ginny usiadła koło niego i objęła go jednym ramieniem.

- Harry?

- Hmm?

- Gdzie zawędrowały twoje myśli? Siedzę tu od pięciu minut i nawet mnie nie zauważyłeś.

- Przepraszam kochanie. Zastanawiałem się nad czymś, co powiedziała mi dzisiaj profesor Snape. Jak myślisz, jak wyglądałbym z opalenizną?

- Opalenizną? O czym ty mówisz? Masz niemal tak jasną karnację jak ja. Spiekłbyś się tylko, a nie opalił.

- To prawda, ale profesor Snape powiedziała mi, że jedyne dwie osoby, które miały taki problem jak ja, skończyły ze złotą opalenizną i rozwiązało to ich problemy.

Obraz opalonego na złoto Harry'ego pojawił się w myślach Ginny i wywołał motyle w brzuchu. _Nie teraz! SUM-y! Pamiętaj o SUM-ach!_ powtarzała sobie.

- Eeee… myślę, że wyglądałbyś nieźle – odpowiedziała na głos, starając się nie myśleć o szczegółach.

* * *

><p><strong>Pomyłka<strong>

Trzeciego dnia SUM-ów czwórka przyjaciół siedziała przy śniadaniu. Ginny czuła, że radzi sobie nie najgorzej i starała się spędzić trochę czasu z Harrym każdego wieczoru. Harry pomagał jej, przepytując ją z przedmiotów, z których egzaminy miała mieć następnego dnia.

W tej chwili oboje słuchali z rozbawieniem, jak Ron i Hermiona targują się o planowaną ilość dzieci. Ron zaczął od stwierdzenia, że chciałby dużą rodzinę, minimum ósemkę.

Hermiona zakrztusiła się piciem, niemal opluwając Harry'ego i odpowiedziała propozycją jednego dziecka. Ron odrzekł, że duża rodzina stwarza stabilniejsze i bardziej kochające środowisko dla dziecka i obniżył swoje wymagania do siedmiu. Hermiona przypomniała, ze jest jedynym dzieckiem i spytała Rona, czy uważa ją za niestabilną. Potem podniosła ofertę do dwóch.

Harry nachylił się do Ginny.

- Założę się, że skończą na czwórce – szepnął.

Skinęła głową. Harry został zmuszony do oderwania się od bitwy o dzieci, gdy wylądowała przed nim sowa. Inna podleciała do Ginny.

Harry odebrał list do sowy, nakarmił ją odrobiną bekonu i odesłał z powrotem. Miał go właśnie otworzyć, gdy usłyszał krzyk siedzącej obok niego Ginny:

- CO ZA CHOLERNI BRACIA! NIE MOGĘ UWIERZYĆ, ŻE ZROBILI MI TO W CZASIE PIEPRZONYCH SUM-ÓW!

Harry spojrzał w jej stronę i ujrzał parę bardzo różowych i bardzo puchatych kapci-królików stojących przed nią na stole.

- Gin? Co się stało? To tylko para kapci-królików.

- Harry, to nie są zwykłe kapcie-króliki. To piszczące kapcie Idź-Za-Mną. Przez cały dzień będą za mną łaziły, piszcząc przy każdym moim kroku.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Gin, to nic w porównaniu z tym co ich spotka. Nie pamiętasz jaką klątwę wpisaliśmy w ten przypieczętowany krwią kontrakt?

Błysk w jej oczach.

- Masz absolutną rację!

- O czym wy mówicie? – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Jaki kontrakt przypieczętowany krwią?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Mionko, jestem zaskoczony. Jeszcze tego nie rozgryzłaś?

- Co miałam rozgryźć? – spytała zirytowana.

- Pamiętasz jak w marcu spłatano bliźniakom figla w Wielkiej Sali?

- Tak, pamiętam. Zrobili to Huncwoci i Nowi Huncwoci. Wiem, że Remus należy do dawnych Huncwotów, ale… nie!

- Ano! Skrzydło jest członkiem Nowych Huncwotów, tak jak Ginny i Luna. Nie mają jeszcze swoich pseudonimów, bo nie opanowały jeszcze animagii, ale jestem pewien, że niedługo sobie z tym poradzą. Nie zauważyłaś, że przyszliśmy wtedy później? To my byliśmy tymi w czarnych szatach.

Ron patrzył się na Harry'ego i Ginny w szoku.

- To wy wypełniliście pokój wspólny Ślizgonów po sufit piaskiem? I nałożyliście zaklęcie zmiany płci na drzwi pokoju wspólnego Puchonów? I podmieniliście sprzęt drużyny Krukonów na gumowe miotły? To było zajebiste!

Hermiona była urażona, że tak długo to przed nią ukrywali.

- Tak to my, ale jeśli komuś o tym powiesz, to dostaniesz taką klątwą, że będziesz mógł używać języka jako krawata! Chodzi mi o to, ze bliźniacy przypieczętowali własną krwią kontrakt, w którym zobowiązywali się, że nigdy więcej nie spłatają figla Huncwotowi ani Nowemu Huncwotowi. A w tej chwili odkrywają na czym polega kara za złamanie tego kontraktu.

Ginny spojrzała na swoje kapcie i roześmiała się złośliwie.

Harry wrócił do swojej poczty. Otworzył kopertę i znalazł w niej dwa listy, jeden od Artura i Molly, a drugi, o dziwo, od Percy'ego! Zaczął od tego od Molly.

_Kochany Harry,  
>trudno mi wyrazić, z jaką radością piszę ten list. Dwa dni temu Percy wrócił do Nory. Był roztrzęsiony i spytał czy wciąż jest tu mile widziany. Rzucił swoją pracę w Ministerstwie. Musieliśmy go dość długo wypytywać, ale w końcu przyznał, że mieliśmy rację, a to Ty pokazałeś mu jego błędy.<br>Harry, Skarbie, nie wiem co mu powiedziałeś. Ale sprawiłeś, że nasza rodzina znów jest cała. Naprawdę jesteśmy szczęściarzami. W tym roku zyskaliśmy nowego syna i odzyskaliśmy tego, którego uważaliśmy za straconego.  
>Kiedy Percy odkrył, że piszę do Ciebie, poprosił, żeby załączyła też jego list. Jest trochę zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, ale chyba dojdzie do siebie.<br>Całujemy,  
>Molly i Artur<em>

Harry podał list Ginny i zabrał się za ten od Percy'ego.

_Harry,  
>przede mną napisanie bardzo trudnego listu do Ciebie. Twoje komentarze pod moim adresem w biurze Dumbledore'a spowodowały, że zrozumiałem, iż rodzina JEST wszystkim. Miłość i oddanie naszej rodzinie, które pokazałeś oraz Twoja gotowość do wybaczenia mi sprawiły, że zrozumiałem jak bardzo myliłem się co do Ciebie w wielu kwestiach. Mama powiedziała mi, że planujesz poślubić Ginny. Jeszcze rok temu chciałbym Cię za to pobić, ale nie miałbym racji. Ze wstydem przyznaję, że udowodniłeś, iż jesteś lepszym mężczyzną ode mnie. Moi rodzice przez lata wpajali mi te wartości, które Tobie przychodzą tak naturalnie.<br>Proszę o wybaczenie wszystkiego co powiedziałem o Tobie w biurze Dumbledore'a i gdziekolwiek indziej. Myliłem się i przepraszam  
>Twój brat,<br>Percy  
>P.S. Nie ma lepszego mężczyzny dla Ginny. Powodzenia!<em>

Harry poczekał chwilę, aż Ginny uspokoi się i złapie oddech. Bardzo przeżyła list od rodziców. spojrzała pytająco na Harry'ego, a ten skinął przyzwalająco głową. Podała list Ronowi, a sama wzięła list od Percy'ego.

Przysunęła się do Harry'ego i uścisnęła go. Jej rodzina znów była cała i nie sposób było wyrazić jak bardzo ją to cieszyło.

Wreszcie wstała od stołu i ruszyła na swojego następnego SUM-a. Para kapci-królików podążała za nią, piszcząc przeraźliwie przy każdym jej kroku.

* * *

><p><strong>Bliźniacy odkrywają pomyłkę<strong>

W czasie gdy Ginny otwierała przesyłkę od bliźniaków, dwaj młodzi mężczyźni właśnie otwierali swój sklep. Interesy szły nieźle, a podejrzewali, że gdy tylko dzieciaki z Hogwartu wrócą ze szkoły, obroty jeszcze wzrosną. W związku z ograniczeniami nakładanymi na nieletnich czarodziejów, dzieciaki będą kupowały zaklęty sprzęt figlarzy, by powetować sobie niemożliwość używania zaklęć poza szkołą.

Ku ich zaskoczeniu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Z lekkim niepokojem zorientowali się, że za drzwiami stoją Remus i Tonks. Fred otworzył im drzwi, a następnie przekręcił wywieszkę za szybą, by pokazywała „Otwarte".

George zauważył szeroki, drapieżny uśmiech na twarzy Remusa i z niepokojem chwycił się kontuaru. Lubił Remusa, ale ta mina w żaden sposób nie była miłym, przyjacielskim uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry, panowie! – zawołał Remus, podchodząc do lady. – Tak się zastanawiam, czy może któryś z was przeczytał kopię przypieczętowanego krwią kontraktu, który zawarliście z Huncwotami i Nowymi Huncwotami? – spytał, udając niewiniątko.

- Oczywiście, że go przeczytaliśmy – odparł George.

- Mówi on, że nie możemy spłatać im nigdy więcej figla, albo spotkają nas konsekwencje – wyjaśnił Fred.

- I nikomu nie spłataliśmy figla – kontynuował stanowczo George.

- No, może z wyjątkiem Ginny…

- …ale wiemy, że Ginny nie może być Huncwotem.

Nagle spojrzeli po sobie z przerażeniem. Jasne, że Ginny nie mogła być Huncwotem. Ale… Nowym Huncwotem?

- Panowie, pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam konsekwencje – wtrącił się Remus wesołym tonem, patrząc na zdrętwiałych z przerażenia bliźniaków.

Nagle na ulicę przed sklepem padł wielki cień. Ktoś przeraźliwie wrzasnął. Potężny troll pojawił się przed wejściem i usiłował wejść przez drzwi do sklepu. Niestety ościeżnica okazała się dla niego za mała.

Troll wzruszył ramionami i wyrwał drzwi ze ściany w powodzi tynku. Wszedł do sklepu przez powstałą w ten sposób wielką dziurę i zbliżył się do przestraszonych bliźniaków. Puknął każdego z nich w pierś palcem wielkości dorodnej szynki i warknął:

- Wy zrobić źle! Wy musieć zapłacić!

Bliźniacy objęli się nawzajem, a troll uniósł obie ręce nad ich głowy i precyzyjnie wyrwał im po jednym włosie. Bliźniacy drgnęli i popatrzyli w szoku na Remusa.

- Panowie, zostałem poproszony, by przekazać wam, że troll będzie wam wyrywał jeden włos co dziesięć minut. Zdołałem jednak przekonać moich przyjaciół, by zacząć od czubka waszych głów. Oni planowali rozpocząć od, powiedzmy, nieco bardziej intymnych części waszych ciał przed przejściem do głów. Nowi Huncwoci poinstruowali mnie, bym przekazał wam, że troll będzie wyrywał wam włosy na głowie póki całkiem nie wyłysiejecie. Potem przejdzie do włosów na innych częściach ciała. Jednak za dwa dni będziecie mogli powstrzymać trolla, wyrażając zgodę na współpracę przy małym projekcie, który wymyślili dla was Nowi Huncwoci. Wystarczy, że skontaktujecie się ze mną przez Fiuu i wyrazicie zgodę, a troll zostawi was w spokoju. Jeśli jednak nie zechcecie współpracować, troll po pozbawieniu was wszystkich włosów zacznie wyrywać inne rzeczy: palce, ręce i takie tak. Miłego dnia życzę!

Remus i Tonks wyszli ze sklepu, ostrożnie przechodząc nad tym, co zostało ze zrujnowanych drzwi. Zdołali zachować spokój, póki nie znaleźli się na ulicy. Wówczas zerwali się do biegu i popędzili do Dziurawego Kotła, pękając ze śmiechu.

* * *

><p><strong>Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja<strong>

Voldemort triumfował. Właśnie wszystkie jego plany i wysiłki miały przynieść efekt!

Pomimo porażki w Hogwarcie, jego ataki w innych miejscach sprawiły, że aurorzy rozproszyli się po całym kraju. Nie ma szans, by udało się ich skoncentrować na czas.

- Wezwać Glizdogona! – warknął do jednego ze sług.

Grubas wszedł do komnaty i ukorzył się u stóp swojego pana.

- Glizdogonie, wszystko gotowe? – spytał Voldemort.

Glizdogon zamiótł ziemię przed swoim panem i zawył:

- Nie do końca, mój Panie. Malfoy melduje, że jego oddział ma opóźnienie w zebraniu się w związku z zakłóceniami w sieci Fiuu powodowanymi przez Ministerstwo. Przekazuje jednak, że zbiorą się za niecałą godzinę. Pierwsza fala ataku jest gotowa do wyruszenia kiedy tylko mój Pan będzie sobie życzył.

- Wyślij pierwszą falę i powiedz Malfoyowi, że ma pół godziny, albo osobiście pokażę mu jak bardzo jestem niezadowolony.

- Tak, mój Panie. Będzie jak rozkażesz.

Glizdogon wyszedł z komnaty tyłem, kłaniając się co kilka kroków.

Znudzony Voldemort odwrócił się do jednego z zawsze obecnych pochlebców i mruknął:

- Crucio.

_Wszystko idzie dobrze_, pomyślał, torturując dla zabawy Śmierciożercę.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacja kolejowa, Hogsmeade<strong>

Stacja Hogsmeade nie była zbyt ruchliwa. Dwa razy dziennie dojeżdżała tam czarodziejska kolejka, ponadto stanowiła ulubiony punkt aportacyjny. Przy tak małym ruchu zawiadowca stacji miał lekką pracę. Jedyne okresy wytężonej pracy to przyjazd i odjazd Ekspresu Hogwart.

Jako że w najbliższym czasie w rozkładzie nie było żadnego pociągu, pracował w swoim biurze. Ku jego zaskoczeniu usłyszał odgłosy teleportacji większej grupy osób. A co więcej wciąż przybywali nowi. Chciał zbadać to poruszenie, więc wyszedł na peron i zamarł.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – krzyknął jakiś głos.

W rozbłysku zieleni zawiadowca stacji Hogsmeade padł bez życia na peron.

Seff Johnson dopiero skończył swoje szkolenie aurora. Zbliżał się właśnie do stacji, by deportować się stamtąd do Ministerstwa, gdy ujrzał niemożliwy do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym zielony błysk zaklęcia śmierci. Chwilę potem dostrzegł postać odzianą w czarne szaty, która chowała się za budynkiem. Wiedząc, że zapewne mają przewagę liczebną, a jemu brakuje doświadczenia, zrobił najmądrzejszą rzecz w tej sytuacji. Popędził do Hogsmeade, gdzie odnalazł starszego aurora Shacklebolta i wydyszał ostrzeżenie.

- Śmierciożercy, zbierają się na stacji! – sapnął, usiłując złapać oddech po biegu.

- Wyślę sygnał alarmowy. Ty biegnij do szkoły i zaalarmuj dyrektora! – polecił Shacklebolt.

Seff skinął głową i ruszył biegiem w stronę zamku. Shacklebolt wysłał dwa sygnały alarmowe, jeden do Zakonu, drugi do Ministerstwa.

* * *

><p><strong>Wielka Sala, Hogwart, ostatni dzień SUM-ów i Owutemów<strong>

Ostatniego dnia SUM-ów Harry i jego przyjaciele siedzieli przy śniadaniu. Harry cieszył się, że to już koniec, bo miał nadzieję odzyskać swoją dziewczynę i wierzył, że jej zdrowie psychiczne również na tym skorzysta.

Nagle przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali powstał tumult. Harry spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Nie znany mu mężczyzna w szatach aurora wbiegł do Sali. Zatrzymał się mniej więcej w połowie drogi do stołu nauczycielskiego dysząc ciężko. Zdołał złapać oddech i krzyknął:

- HOGSMEADE ZOSTAŁO ZAATAKOWANE! ŚMIERCIOŻERCY ZBIERAJĄ SIĘ NA STACJI KOLEJOWEJ!

Stał na środku przejścia, wciąż ciężko oddychał i patrzył na Dumbledore'a z nadzieją. Jego ostrzeżenie odbiło się echem od ścian. Uczniowie popatrzyli z lękiem po sobie.

- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę – odezwał się Dumbledore. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. – Madam Pomfrey, profesor Sprout i profesor Snape, panie tu zostaną. Pozostałych nauczycieli proszę o udanie się ze mną. Zajęcia i egzaminy w dniu dzisiejszym są odwołane. Wszyscy uczniowie mają pozostać w tym pomieszczeniu.

Po tych słowach Dumbledore pospieszył na zewnątrz, a nauczyciele podążyli za nim.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacja kolejowa, Hogsmeade<strong>

Śmierciożercy wciąż się aportowali. Na razie pojawiła się niespełna połowa, a Voldemort surowo przykazał, by nie atakowali miasta, póki wszyscy nie przybędą.

Od strony miasta dobiegały paniczne wrzaski, gdy mieszkańcy usiłowali uciekać.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place<strong>

W budynku zawył alarm. Remus i Tonks wypadli z pokoju i popędzili po schodach do pokoju konferencyjnego, który szybko wypełniał się ludźmi. Tonks pobiegła do punktu teleportacyjnego i ruszyła do Ministerstwa. Jako auror miała tego dnia inne obowiązki.

Alastor Moody rozłożył na ścianie mapę Hogsmeade. W pobliżu leżały pudła z przygotowanymi wcześniej świstoklikami.

- UWAGA! Nie mamy wiele czasu. Duża grupa Śmierciożerców została zauważona na stacji kolejowej. Wszyscy niech łapią za pudełko. Deportujemy na zachodni skraj miasta. Kiedy tam dotrzemy, macie zacząć rozdawać świstokliki każdemu cywilowi, jakiego zobaczycie. Kiedy wasze pudełko będzie puste, ruszacie na wschód wesprzeć aurorów. Aurorzy ustawią front na zachód od stacji, by dać nam czas na przeprowadzenie ewakuacji. Każdy zna swoją rolę? To ruchy!

Wszyscy porwali pudełka i pobiegli do punktu teleportacyjnego.

* * *

><p><strong>Departament Przestrzegania Prawa, Ministerstwo Magii<strong>

Alarm w dwóch tonacjach rozbrzmiał na korytarzach. Aurorzy znajdujący się w pobliżu, natychmiast zgromadzili się w ministerialnej sali odpraw.

Pospieszny briefing przeprowadzała sama Amelia Bones.

- Wzywamy wszystkich aurorów, łącznie z tymi na urlopach, zwolnieniach oraz działających w tej chwili w terenie. W międzyczasie mamy doniesienia o dużej koncentracji Śmierciożerców na stacji w Hogsmeade. Jeszcze nie ruszyli do miasta, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Teleportujecie na tę pozycję – wskazała na mapę, na której pojawiły się koordynaty.

Kilku innych aurorów, w tym Tonks, wśliznęło się do pomieszczenia.

- Ten punkt jest jakieś sto metrów od stacji. Macie uformować linię obronną i utrzymać ją. Cywilni ochotnicy przeprowadzą ewakuację, a po jej skończeniu wzmocnią nasze siły. Pobrać wyposażenie. Ruszamy za trzy minuty!

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong>

Dumbledore wyprowadził nauczycieli z zamku ku skrajowi osłon antyteleportacyjnych. Gdy tylko tam dotarli, natychmiast teleportowali się do zachodniej części miasta.

* * *

><p><strong>Wielka Sala, Hogwart<strong>

Profesor Sprout krzyknęła, starając się przyciągnąć uwagę uczniów. Wiele pierwszo- i drugoroczniaków panikowało. Mało kto słyszał profesor Sprout, mimo że kilkoro prefektów starało się ją wesprzeć. Wiele osób odwróciło się do Harry'ego, czekając na jego rozkazy.

Serena rzuciła zmartwione spojrzenie w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Harry odpowiedział jej przepełnionym determinacją uśmiechem. Skinął do niej głową i wszedł na stół.

- AD! Zebrać ekwipunek! Zbiórka w Holu Wejściowym za trzy minuty! Blaise!

Zabini uniósł się zza stołu Ślizgonów.

- Odpowiadasz za bezpieczeństwo zamku. Wiesz co masz robić.

Blaise skinął głową i pokazał Harry'emu uniesiony w górę kciuk.

Profesor Sprout ponownie usiłowała krzykiem zaprowadzić porządek, podczas gdy członkowie AD wybiegali z pomieszczenia. Serena delikatnie dotknęła jej ramienia.

- Pomono, oni cię nie posłuchają.

- Ale… ale gdzie oni idą?

- Na wojnę. A bez nich nie będzie zwycięstwa.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacja kolejowa, Hogsmeade<strong>

Niemal dwie setki Śmierciożerców były już na miejscu. Czekali jeszcze na drugą falę i zaskoczyło ich nagłe pojawienie się aurorów. Ci jednak popełnili klasyczny błąd, pojawiając się w dużych grupach na otwartym terenie.

Zaklęcia zaczęły latać w szaleńczym tempie i po kilku minutach przeszło jedna trzecia aurorów leżała martwa. Z tych co przeżyli, rannych była ponad połowa.

Tonks zaklęła. Aportowali tu w sile stu pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Teraz pięćdziesięciu nie żyło, a ponad pięćdziesięciu było rannych i siły walczących stron stały się niebezpiecznie nierówne. Stacja znajdowała się tylko dwieście metrów od miasta. Ci z aurorów, którzy byli w stanie, wycofywali się na zachód pod ciężkim ostrzałem. Innych dopadli Śmierciożercy, uniemożliwiając im wycofanie się i jeszcze bardziej osłabiając oddziały Ministerstwa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hol wejściowy, Hogwart<strong>

Pięćdziesięciu sześciu członków AD uformowało oddział w Holu wejściowym. Stamtąd zaledwie dwuminutowy bieg dzielił ich od miejsca, w którym kończyły się osłony antyteleportacyjne.

Każdy z nich miał na sobie pas zawierający cztery eliksiry atycruciatus Sereny, eliksir uzupełniania krwi i dwa eliksiry przeciwbólowe. Harry jako jedyny niósł dodatkowy ciężar. Przy pasie przypiął pudełko z kryształami na wypadek, gdyby potrzebował ich w czasie walki.

Podszedł do Ginny, przytulił ją mocno i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Uważaj na siebie.

- Ty też kochanie – odpowiedziała.

Harry spojrzał na Rona i dał mu znak.

- Użyjemy planu B – zawołał Ron do grupy. – Kiedy przybędziemy na punkt aportacyjny przyjąć pozycje obronne. Wszyscy mają teraz wypić eliksir antycruciatus!

Grupa ruszyła szybkim truchtem do punktu teleportacyjnego. Blaise Zabini obserwował oddalających się uczniów, żałując, że nie może do nich dołączyć. Ale miał swoje rozkazy. Skinął na swojego zastępcę, który wydał rozkaz. Bramy Hogwartu zostały zatrzaśnięte i zalśniły, gdy zabezpieczyła je jednostronna osłona.

W Wielkiej Sali pozostali ślizgońscy członkowie AD przyjęli pozycje obronne przy drzwiach. Gdy tylko Blaise przez nie przejdzie, one również zostaną zamknięte i zapieczętowane.

* * *

><p><strong>Zakon Feniksa, zachodnie Hogsmeade<strong>

Około trzydziestu członków Zakonu Feniksa przybyło na miejsce jeden po drugim. Szybko otworzyli pudełka i zaczęli rozdawać świstokliki wszystkim cywilom w zasięgu wzroku. Mieli wystarczająco świstoklików, by ewakuować półtora tysiąca osób i trochę zapasowych. Świstokliki zabierały ludzi w specjalne bezpieczne miejsce przygotowane przez Ministerstwo Magii. Znajdowali się tam też uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga, w razie gdyby przybywający byli ranni.

Remus Lupin szalał z niepokoju. Stał przed Gladragiem, ale bał się o swoją żonę. Była gdzieś tam na ulicach z innymi aurorami. Dźwięki bitwy zbliżały się, ale on wciąż rozdawał świstokliki.

Od czasu do czasu docierał do nich ranny auror. Remus przyczepiał takiemu aurorowi świstoklik i wysyłał go do oczekujących uzdrowicieli.

Albus Dumbledore i pozostali nauczyciele pomagali w rozdawaniu świstoklików, choć Dumbledore nieustannie patrzył niespokojnie na wschód.

Przybywało coraz więcej członków Zakonu, pomagając uspokoić panikę.

* * *

><p><strong>Nimfadora Tonks<strong>

Tonks miała do tej pory szczęście. Dostała w udo i unieruchomiło ją to, ale zdołała się ukryć za dużą skałą. Ze łzami w oczach patrzyła na swoich przyjaciół i kolegów z pracy, którzy byli mordowani. Przy jej ranie nie miała szans na przebycie kilkunastu metrów otwartego terenu do Trzech Mioteł. Była w pułapce i jeśli ktoś jej nie pomoże, zginie.

_Remus, tak mi przykro._

* * *

><p><strong>Zakon Feniksa, zachodnie Hogsmeade<strong>

Artur i Molly Weasley przybyli wreszcie na miejsce w ostatniej grupie ochotników z Zakonu Feniksa. Ich siły liczyły już sobie pięćdziesiąt osób. Do ewakuowania pozostało jeszcze ponad pięć setek cywilów.

Dumbledore, Snape i Remus usłyszeli głośne buczenie ze wschodu. Severus i Remus znali źródło tego dźwięku, ale Dumbledore nie słyszał go nigdy wcześniej. Zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się jakie nowe diabelstwo wymyślili Śmierciożercy. Ruszył, by mieć lepszy widok na to, co się dzieje. Lupin i Snape podążyli za nim. Po chwili dołączyła do nich profesor McGonagall.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacja kolejowa, Hogsmeade<strong>

Jak rekiny czujące krew, niektórzy Śmierciożercy zaczęli przepychać się do przodu, naruszając otrzymane rozkazy. Druga fala jeszcze nie nadciągnęła, a ruch do przodu sprawił, że Śmierciożercy musieli częściowo wstrzymać ogień, by nie razić swoich. Pozwoliło to na wycofanie się kolejnym aurorom.

Jednak Tonks wciąż tkwiła za skałą, bo nie było nikogo, kto mógłby odciągnąć ją z pola bitwy.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrzeszcząca Chata, Hogsmeade<strong>

- Ron, szyk bojowy. Upewnij się, że utrzymujemy piętnastometrowe odstępy między drużynami – polecił cicho Harry. W oddali słychać było odgłosy walki i ludzkie krzyki.

Ron przekazał polecenie dowódcom drużyn. Neville zajął miejsce wśród pierwszej drużyny, Ron wziął piątą drużynę.

Harry, Ginny, Luna i Hermiona ustawili się w pobliżu trzeciej drużyny, na środku linii.

- TARCZE! – zawołał Harry. Rozkaz został powtórzony wzdłuż całej linii.

Piętnaście tarcz obudziło się do życia z głośnym buczeniem. Jeden członek drużyny kontrolował każdą tarczę, która rozciągała się dziesięć metrów na prawo i lewo od rzucającego zaklęcie oraz na wysokość czterech metrów. W efekcie każda drużyna zamknięta była w trójkątnym obszarze ochronnym z jedną tarczą na przedzie i dwiema po bokach. Harry pokazał Ronowi, by odsunął ich od Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

- Wszystkie drużyny! – zawołał Ron. – Naprzód marsz. Utrzymywać piętnastometrowe odstępy.

Dowódcy drużyn wydali rozkazy i tarczowi zmodyfikowali lekko tarcze, unosząc je o metr, by drużyny mogły poruszać się bez ryzyka uderzenia w cokolwiek na ziemi.

AD ruszyło truchtem od Wrzeszczącej Chaty, by przeciąć drogę między stacją kolejową i miastem.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacja kolejowa, Hogsmeade<strong>

Niewiele rzeczy może zatrzymać szaleńca. Ale jeśli postawi się go w zupełnie obcej sytuacji, zatrzyma się, by zastanowić się co widzi. Dokładnie tak zachowali się Śmierciożercy, gdy na ich drodze stanęła AD. Nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli czegoś podobnego.

* * *

><p><strong>Droga do Hogsmeade na wschód od miasta<strong>

AD nadbiegało truchtem od Wrzeszczącej Chaty, a ich tarcze buczały głośno. Gdy tylko wyszli na drogę, tarcze zostały ponownie opuszczone na poziom gruntu. Teraz każdy dowódca drużyny zaczął działać niezależnie.

Każda drużyna składała się z jednego dowódcy, pięciu strzelców, trzech tarczowych i jednego uzdrowiciela. Dowódca i uzdrowiciel mogli w razie potrzeby wesprzeć strzelców. Strzelcy działali w parach. Nawet jeśli pierwsze zaklęcie zostało odbite, drugie z reguły przebijało się przez osłabioną tarczę.

Około trzydziestu procent członków AD potrafiło rzucać zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo. W pierwszej salwie zginęło lub zostało unieszkodliwionych piętnaścioro Śmierciożerców. Tarcze AD rozjarzyły się od absorbowanych zaklęć. Potrafiły poradzić sobie ze wszystkim poza Niewybaczalnymi, ale członkowie AD potrafili unikać tych najgroźniejszych zaklęć.

Harry spojrzał na wroga, który miał przynajmniej trzykrotną przewagę. Pewna liczba aurorów znalazła się między AD i Śmierciożercami.

- Ogień maskujący! – krzyknął Harry.

Po chwili Ron i Neville powtórzyli polecenie. Kiedy AD zmieniło zaklęcia, Harry, Ginny, Luna i Hermiona rzucili zaklęcia słonecznego światła. W normalnych warunkach używano go do oświetlania stadionów, tym razem reflektory pojawiły się nad oddziałem AD i oświetliły wroga. Oślepiające światło i zaklęcia wywołujące zasłonę dymną, rzucane przez pozostałych członków AD, sprawiły, że Śmierciożercy cofnęli się i wstrzymali ogień.

Harry wzmocnił magicznie swój głos i ryknął:

- AURORZY! WYCOFAJCIE SIĘ I PRZEGRUPUJCIE ZA NASZĄ LINIĄ!

Pojedynczo i w parach aurorzy uciekli za linię ustanowioną przez AD. Po kilku minutach słoneczne światło zgasło, a dym rozwiał się w porannej bryzie.

- Otworzyć ogień! – polecił Harry.

Harry, Ginny, Luna i Hermiona rzucali zaklęcia, które przelatywały nad linią Śmierciożerców i eksplodowały na ich tyłach. AD wciąż korzystało z zaklęć nieznanych Śmierciożercom, którzy nie wiedzieli jak sobie z tym radzić.

- HARRY!

Obrócił się i ujrzał Hermionę, wskazującą na Tonks skuloną za kamieniem. Próbował się do niej teleportować, ale wyglądało na to, że Śmierciożercy otoczyli teren osłonami antyteleportacyjnymi. Ostrożnie ocenił dystans. Była zdecydowanie za daleko dla jego umiejętności mikroskoku, który mógłby zadziałać mimo osłon. Użycie jego postaci feniksa również nie było dobrą opcją, odsłoniłby wówczas za dużo tajemnic.

Wyszedł zza tarczy trzeciej drużyny i wszedł na nieosłoniętą przerwę między pododdziałami.

- ACCIO TONKS!

Złapał ją w ramiona i szybko wycofał się z nią za tarczę. Jednak zanim zdołał cały się schować, zaklęcie tnące trafiło go w łydkę. Nie była to poważna rana, ale na pewno trochę go spowolni. Oddał Tonks Lunie, która odciągnęła ją z frontu aż pod ścianę Miodowego Królestwa. Posadziła ją opartą o ścianę, by móc opatrzeć jej rany.

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore<strong>

- AURORZY! WYCOFAJCIE SIĘ I PRZEGRUPUJCIE ZA NASZĄ LINIĄ!

Dumbledore zatrzymał się, słysząc ten krzyk. Odgłosy walki wciąż dobiegały z pewnego dystansu, ale był pewien, że to głos Harry'ego! Ruszył jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej.

Podążał wciąż na wschód, w stronę dziwnego pomruku. Nagle stanął jak wryty, a dwaj podążający za nim mężczyźni niemal weszli na jego plecy.

Nimfadora Tonks siedziała na ziemi, opierając się plecami o ścianę Miodowego Królestwa. Luna pracowała nad jej ranami i podawała jej eliksir przeciwbólowy.

_Czy to panna Lovegood?_ pomyślał Dumbledore. _Co ona tu robi? Przecież powinna być w szkole!_

Remus dostrzegł żonę i przypadł do jej boku. Luna spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. Potem odwróciła się i popędziła z powrotem na pole bitwy.

McGonagall, Severus i Dumbledore podążyli za nią.

Nie musieli iść daleko. Na drodze z Miodowego Królestwa Dumbledore ponownie zatrzymał się wstrząśnięty. To nie było możliwe. Drogę blokowało przeszło pięćdziesięcioro uczniów. I utrzymywali się przeciwko Śmierciożercom! McGonagall zbladła i wstrzymała oddech.

- Albusie, na Merlina, to jedynie uczniowie! – wyszeptała.

Widziała jak zastraszająco mała liczba aurorów wycofuje się przez przerwy pomiędzy pododdziałami.

- ODŁAMKOWYM! – wrzasnął Harry Potter.

Uczniowie zaczęli wykorzystywać nowe zaklęcie. Rzucali nim ponad pierwszą linią Śmierciożerców. Eksplodowało w powietrzu za nimi, wyrzucając w ich szeregi dziesiątki ostrych metalowych odłamków. Po jednej salwie ponad czterdziestu Śmierciożerców padło martwych.

Dumbledore zbaraniał. Zupełnie nie wiedział co ma robić. Uczniowie utrzymywali się w walce przeciw znacznie liczniejszemu wrogowi i zadawali mu znaczne straty.

- TARCZOWI! PRZYGOTOWAĆ SIĘ DO OBROTU! – krzyknął Harry.

Amelia Bones w końcu przybyła do Hogsmeade i dołączyła do Dumbledore'a obserwując jak uczniowie… uczniowie!... odwalają za nich robotę.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry i AD<strong>

Harry zerknął na tarcze osłaniające drużyny od frontu. Dwie skrajne drużyny trzymały się, ale tarcze trzech środkowych lśniły jasnym światłem. Środkowa zaczęła migotać, co oznaczało, że zaraz zostanie przeładowana, jeśli nie wypuszczą energii, którą zaabsorbowała.

- TARCZOWI! PRZYGOTOWAĆ SIĘ DO OBROTU! – krzyknął.

Widząc jak kiwają głowami w potwierdzeniu gotowości wydał następny rozkaz:

- TARCZOWI! OBRÓT!

W każdej drużynie trzej tarczowi przesunęli się. Tarcza od frontu przesunęła się w lewo, gdzie mogła bezpiecznie pozbyć się nadmiaru energii, podczas gdy prawa tarcza zajęła miejsce z przodu.

- ODŁAMKOWYM! – rozkazał Harry.

Ponownie pociski poleciały łukiem, eksplodując odłamkami na tyłach wroga.

* * *

><p><strong>Druga fala<strong>

Za długo to trwało. Druga fala była o połowę silniejsza niż pierwsza. Trzystu Śmierciożerców, sama elita. Lucjusz Malfoy dowodził, Bellatrix Lestrange była drugą w hierarchii.

Śmierciożercy wylali się zza budynku stacji i na moment się zawahali. Przed sobą ujrzeli pozostałości pierwszej fali, niespełna setkę Śmierciożerców.

- Za Czarnego Pana! – ryknął Lucjusz Malfoy.

Tłum Śmierciożerców ruszył naprzód.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry i AD<strong>

- ODŁAMKOWYM! – zawołał po raz trzeci tego dnia.

Ponownie pociski poszybowały nad linią wroga. Po chwili osiemdziesięciu Śmierciożerców maszerujących w ciasnym szyku padło martwych.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucjusz Malfoy<strong>

Malfoy padł na ziemię, gdy wybuchły nad nim pociski.

_Drogi Merlinie, co to do diabła było? _pomyślał. _Muszę zabierać dupę na przód i zobaczyć co jest grane._

Nie uśmiechało mu się to niebezpieczeństwo, ale zaczął przepychać się na przód.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix Lestrange<strong>

Widząc co się dzieje z przodem jej oddziału, Bellatrix postanowiła ruszyć na południe i spróbować zajść z boku tę dziwną barykadę z tarcz.

Poruszała się bezszelestnie, aż dotarła na dobrą pozycję. Zauważyła aurora ostrzeliwującego jednego z jej Śmierciożerców.

Wyszła zza osłony i rzuciła zaklęcie:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Zaskoczony auror zginął na miejscu.

* * *

><p><strong>Czas sprawiedliwości<strong>

Kątem oka dostrzegł błysk zieleni. Obrócił się w prawo i ujrzał ją.

Bellatrix!

Neville zanurkował na ziemię i wypalił zaklęcie tnące, które o włos minęło cel.

Zauważył go i odskoczyła na bok, odpowiadając klątwą. Neville odtoczył się i zerwał na nogi.

Stanęli twarzą w twarz, oddzieleni jedynie sześcioma metrami otwartej przestrzeni.

- Longbottom, myślę, ze czas najwyższy, żebyś dołączył do rodziców w Świętym Mungu! CRUCIO!

Zaklęcie trafiło Neville'a centralnie w pierś.

Bellatrix nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jej klątwa trafiła! Przecież to widziała! Nawet nie spróbował się uchylić. A mimo to wciąż stał?

- Najpierw wyślę cię do piekła, Bella – warknął Neville. – Diffindo!

Zaklęcie trafiło ją w bok. Odtoczyła się, sycząc z bólu i rzuciła kolejne Cruciatus. Zaklęła, gdy oskoczył. Jej przekleństwa zamieniły się w skrzek, gdy dosięgło ją kolejne celne zaklęcie tnące.

Bella odrzuciła Niewybaczalne i zaczęła używać innych klątw. Wiedziała, że walczy o życie. Zdołała trafić go w nogę zaklęciem tnącym i kilkakrotnie o włos chybiło Reducto. Spróbowała z zaklęciem duszącym, ale spudłowała i musiał uskoczyć przed kolejnym zaklęciem Neville'a.

Prowadzili wymianę ognia mniej więcej od minuty. Nagle Neville się pośliznął, gdy krew spływająca mu po nodze sprawiła, że jego noga przemieściła się w bucie. stracił równowagę jedynie na ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło.

- DIFFINDO! – ryknęła Bellatrix.

Neville wrzasnął, gdy ręka, w której trzymał różdżkę, została ucięta na wysokości łokcia. Zawirował i spróbował utrzymać się na nogach, ale zwalił się na ziemię. Wrzasnął jeszcze raz, gdy krwawiący kikut uderzył o piach. Dyszał ciężko. Krew tryskała z jego ramienia. Padł na niego cień. Spojrzał w górę i ujrzał triumfującą Bellatrix.

- Nie martw się mały Nevi. Rodzice wkrótce do ciebie dołączą – ni to powiedziała, ni to zanuciła. – Kiedy z tobą skończę, zadbam o to osobiście. Do zobaczenia w piekle!

Neville uniósł dłoń, jakby błagał ją, by przestała. Uniosła różdżkę i warknęła:

- AVADA…

- Reducto! – wykrztusił Neville.

Jego zaklęcie bezróżdżkowe wbiło się w jej brzuch i wyszło plecami, wyrywając po drodze duży kawałek kręgosłupa. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i zwaliła się martwa na plecy.

Neville zabandażował kikut zaklęciem i z trudnością uniósł się na nogi. Zataczając się od utraty krwi i z szoku ruszył w stronę pola bitwy i Harry'ego.

* * *

><p><strong>Za linią ognia<strong>

Powoli za AD gromadził się tłum, składający się głównie z członków Zakonu i tych kilku wciąż całych i zdrowych aurorów. Molly zbladła, widząc Rona, Ginny i Harry'ego w ogniu. Artur złapał ją, gdy próbowała do nich pobiec. Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

- Nie kochanie. To mogą być nasze dzieci, ale dziś są wojownikami. Popatrz sama, oni robią to, czego my nie potrafiliśmy.

Osłabła w jego ramionach, niezdolna sprzeczać się z nim. Remus spojrzał na oszołomionych i nieruchomych gapiów. _Idioci!_

_- _CO WY ROBICIE? – ryknął. – Jesteście wojownikami światłości czy kibicami? POMÓŻCIE IM!

Członkowie Zakonu otrząsnęli się i ruszyli wraz z aurorami wspomóc AD.

Amelia Bones popatrzyła na Dumbledore'a.

- Ty to zrobiłeś? Ty wyćwiczyłeś tych uczniów? Nie… widzę, że jesteś tak samo zaskoczony jak i ja…

Dumbledore zdołał tylko skinąć głową na potwierdzenie.

Spojrzała na niego ze złością i ruszyła, by przyłączyć się do walki.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucjusz Malfoy<strong>

- Naprzód.

Był w pierwszej linii. Wciąż się ruszał, kryjąc się za własną tarczą i za każdym za kim mógł. Zamierzał dowodzić z tyłów, ale ta banda uczniów… UCZNIÓW!... zmusiła go do porzucenia tej bezpiecznej pozycji.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry i AD<strong>

Wciąż utrzymywali pozycje, ale długo to nie potrwa. Liczebność obu stron działała na ich niekorzyść. Śmierciożerców było tak wielu, że zaczęli rozciągać linię i atakować z boków. Nawet licząc zdolnych do walki aurorów, Zakon i AD mieli do dyspozycji około stu dwudziestu wojowników, co znaczyło, że wróg ma przygniatającą przewagę. Hermiona dołączyła do drugiej drużyny, która straciła jednego człowieka, gdy jedno z zaklęć przedarło się rykoszetem przez lukę między tarczami. Ginny i Luna wspierały aurorów i członków Zakonu, którzy zajęli pozycję między tarczami drużyn.

Trzech kolejnych członków AD padło po ciosach, które przedarły się przez tarcze lub przeleciały górą. Harry zmrużył oczy. Wiedział, że nadszedł czas na drastyczne środki. Albo będą musieli się wycofać, albo…

A potem dojrzał go, gdy ten nurkował za kolejnymi tarczami na pierwszej linii Śmierciożerców. To może być szansa na odwrócenie losów tej bitwy!

- MALFOY! – krzyknął Harry. To wystarczyło. Blondwłosy Śmierciożerca stanął, by zobaczyć kto go woła.

Harry wysunął się przed drużynę trzecią. Przywołał tarczę.

- Accio Malfoy!

Lucjusz Malfoy nadleciał przyciągany mocą zaklęcia i mocno uderzył w tarczę, co sprawiło, że stracił przytomność. Harry rozproszył tarczę i klęknął przy nieprzytomnym mężczyźnie. Otworzył swoje pudełko i wydobył kryształ atakujący. Nie było chwili do stracenia. Odtoczył się na bok, unikając zaklęcia śmierci. Rzucił kolejną tarczę, by kupić sobie trochę czasu i modlił się, by to wypaliło. Jego zaklęcie maskujące opadło gdy zaczął karmić kryształ energią.

Ron, na skraju frontu, z przerażeniem dojrzał Harry'ego wysuniętego przed resztę oddziału.

- OGIEŃ MASKUJĄCY! – ryknął.

Ponownie przed linią Śmierciożerców buchnęły kłęby dymu, ale tym razem nie zatrzymało ich to. Ciskali zaklęciami na ślepo w dym. Zaklęcia wciąż nadlatywały, choć ich celność znacznie zmalała.

Tarcza Harry'ego opadła, gdy tylko zaczął nasączać kryształ mocą. Nie mógł robić obu rzeczy na raz. Skupił się na wysyłaniu swojej magii i nie dostrzegał zaklęć, które go trafiały. W kilka sekund został trafiony kilkunastoma zaklęciami tnącymi i kilkoma Cruciatus. Kryształ w jego dłoni rozpalił się do białości. Harry obrócił się do Malfoya i wycelował kryształ w jego czoło. To musiało zadziałać. Kryształ atakujący powinien zaatakować każdy Mroczny Znak w pobliżu, ale nigdy tego nie przetestowali.

Malfoy gwałtownie otworzył oczy i zaczął wić się po ziemi, wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie, gdy z jego ciała unosił się dym. Po chwili wszyscy Śmierciożercy zwalili się w bólu na ziemię. Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Wstrzymać ogień! Wstrzymać ogień! – polecił Ron, widząc co się dzieje.

Malfoy wciąż się wił, a Harry stał nad nim niewzruszony, nie przestając wysyłać magii do kryształu. Nad polem bitwy unosił się okropny wrzask z setek gardeł. Światło kryształu stawało się coraz jaśniejsze, tak jak poświata otaczająca Harry'ego. W końcu nie sposób było na niego patrzeć.

Kiedy światło zgasło, Harry chwiał się na nogach. Kryształ w jego dłoni dymił od energii, której stał się przekaźnikiem. Wszędzie leżeli Śmierciożercy, a z Malfoya został jedynie zwęglony szkielet.

Harry padł na wciąż dymiące szczątki i leżał nieruchomo w promieniach porannego słońca.

- HARRY! – wrzasnęła Ginny i popędziła do niego.

- Wszystkie drużyny, opuścić tarcze! – polecił Ron. – Uzdrowiciele, zbadać rannych!

Nad polem bitwy zapadła nagle upiorna cisza. Od czasu do czasu słychać było jedynie jęki rannych, zarówno poza linią, jak na przodzie.

Potem w ciszy rozbrzmiał kolejny krzyk:

- NEVILLE!

Luna pobiegła do nieruchomej postaci leżącej twarzą w dół na drodze. Ron rozejrzał się i obrócił do dowódcy drużyny piątej.

- Susan, pchnij posłańca do zamku. Zamelduj, że mamy nadchodzących rannych.

Susan skinęła na jednego ze swoich ludzi, który natychmiast się deportował. Najwyraźniej osłony antyteleportacyjne zawiodły, gdy zginął Śmierciożerca, który je ustawił.

Hermiona i Ginny pracowały nad Harrym. Był w kiepskim stanie. Dostał przynajmniej tuzinem Cruciatus. Eliksir Sereny pomógł, ale i tak będzie musiał swoje odcierpieć. W jego boku ziała dziura, miał kilkanaście innych ran od zaklęć tnących, a ręka w której trzymał kryształ była mocno poparzona. Obie musiały użyć wszystkich sił, by wyjąć mu kryształ z dłoni. Skóra odeszła razem z nim. Pracowały szaleńczo, usiłując ustabilizować jego stan.

Po kilku minutach Ginny odchyliła się, a Hermiona skinęła na ucznia, który stał w pobliżu z gotowymi noszami.

Remus podszedł do Rona.

- Skończyliście swoją robotę – powiedział, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – My po tym posprzątamy.

Ron skinął głową i odwrócił się do swoich ludzi.

- Sformować szyk. Uzdrowiciele, przygotować nosze dla rannych. Przygotować się do powrotu do szkoły!

Drużyny formowały równe kolumny, a Ron ogarnął spojrzeniem całe pole bitwy. Sześciu członków AD zostało rannych. Harry i Neville najciężej, cztery inne osoby miały lekkie i średnie rany.

Amelia Bones i Albus Dumbledore zbliżali się do grupy uczniów, ale Ron wydał rozkaz i cały oddział deportował się razem z noszami. Amelia była wstrząśnięta. Była pewna, że między tymi uczniami dostrzegła Susan, swoją bratanicę. Jej bratanica NIGDY nie wspominała o czymś takim w swoich listach!

Miała właśnie nawymyślać Albusowi, lecz przeszkodził jej Severus Snape.

- Dyrektorze Dumbledore, dyrektor Bones, przeprowadziłem wstępne rozpoznanie wśród leżących tu Śmierciożerców. Oceniam, że Harry i jego ludzie zdziesiątkowali siły Voldemorta. Tam jest przynajmniej cztery, może nawet pięć setek Śmierciożerców.

- Severusie, wiedziałeś o tej grupie?

- Tak. Harry ćwiczył ich do bitwy od początku roku szkolnego.

- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

- Przykro mi, dyrektorze. Mówiąc wprost, Harry wątpi w twoje zaangażowanie dla naszej sprawy i uważa, że powstrzymałbyś go od udziału w dzisiejszej bitwie, gdybyś o tym wiedział. A gdybyś to zrobił, przegralibyśmy tę bitwę. Zrobił to co niezbędne, jednocześnie pokazując nam zupełnie nowy sposób na prowadzenie tej wojny. Zna swoje obowiązki, ale nie chce więcej być marionetką. Jeśli chcesz paktować z Harrym musisz traktować go jak partnera, nie jak ucznia. Jednocześnie muszę ci powiedzieć, że Harry jest jedynym członkiem grupy, który zechce z tobą o tym porozmawiać. Wydał wszystkim dokładne rozkazy, które zabraniają ujawniania czegokolwiek co się tu dzieje. Na pewno odkryjesz, jak bardzo całe AD jest wobec niego lojalne. Popatrz tylko co udało im się tu dzisiaj osiągnąć.

Amelia Bones słuchała go uważnie. Dobrze się przy tym bawiła. Dumbledore był od wielu lat jej cierniem w boku ze swoim Zakonem, a teraz uczeń, UCZEŃ, zbudował armię tuż pod jego nosem!

Starszy auror Shacklebolt podszedł i podał jej kawałek pergaminu. Był to raport o ilości ofiar i nie wyglądał za dobrze:

Zabitych: 68 aurorów  
>Rannych: 47 aurorów<br>Pozostało: 35 aurorów

Zmarszczyła brwi. Niemal połowa aurorów zginęła, a wielu spośród rannych nie będzie w stanie wrócić na służbę przez kilka miesięcy.

Tymczasem Dumbledore stał i zastanawiał się nad słowami Severusa. _Tak, chyba faktycznie mogę się porozumieć z Harrym tylko, jeśli potraktuję go jako równorzędnego partnera. Obrabowałem go z dzieciństwa, a ta wojna zmusiła go, by dorósł szybciej, niż bym chciał_, pomyślał ze smutkiem.

- Ja również chciałabym porozmawiać z panem Potterem – odezwała się dyrektor Bones, wytrącając go z namysłu. – To co osiągnął, jest naprawdę niesamowite. A biorąc pod uwagę nasze straty, chcę z nim porozmawiać jak możemy szybko odbudować nasze szeregi. Jeśli potrafił zmienić uczniów w taką siłę bojową i to zaraz pod twoim nosem, Dumbledore, to jeśli damy mu wolną rękę na pewno stworzy siłę, z którą trzeba się będzie liczyć.

* * *

><p><strong>Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie<strong>

Profesor Sprout opadła ciężko na krzesło przy stole nauczycielskim, patrząc ze złością na wysokiego Ślizgona. Nieważne ile punktów chciała mu odjąć, on odmawiał… _odmawiał… _opuszczenia osłon chroniących zamek i Wielką Salę.

Patrzyła, jak Blaise chodzi po Sali, rozmawiając z uczniami, sprawdzając co u jego ludzi i generalnie utrzymuje porządek i spokój. Kiedy w zamku rozbrzmiał głośny, dwutonowy gong, Blaise uniósł gwałtownie głowę.

- Opuścić osłony! Przygotować się do przyjęcia rannych! – zarządził.

Serena Snape podeszła do Madam Pomfrey.

- Chodź Poppy, zaraz będziemy potrzebne w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

- Ale Sereno… co… jak? – spytała słabo.

- Poppy, zaraz przybędą ranni. Nie wiem ilu, ale osłony zostały opuszczone. Ten dźwięk sygnalizuje, że Harry i jego przyjaciele odnieśli zwycięstwo i wracają z rannymi. Już po bitwie.

- Pan Potter, tak? Coś ci powiem, na ile go znam, to on będzie jednym z tych rannych! W porządku, chodź, poczekamy na rannych w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Serena i Poppy rozkładały właśnie sprzęt medyczny, gdy drzwi stanęły otworem i do sali wjechało sześć noszy. Ron postawił dwóch ludzi na straży przy drzwiach i oznajmił pozostałym, że mogą się rozluźnić. Uzdrowiciele AD zaczęli pracować nad kilkoma lżej rannymi osobami.

Poppy stała wstrząśnięta, patrząc jak uczniowie leczą rany i żądają od Sereny konkretnych eliksirów, by podać je rannym. Zauważyła, że wśród poszkodowanych są pan Potter i pan Longbottom. Luna wyleczyła paskudne cięcie na nodze swojego chłopaka, po czym spojrzała na Poppy.

- Madam Pomfrey, będzie mu potrzebny eliksir postcruciatus i dwa eliksiry uzupełniania krwi, nim będziemy mogły odtworzyć jego rękę.

Zaskoczona pielęgniarka uniosła brew. Rzuciła zaklęcia diagnostyczne, które potwierdziły sugestie Luny.

- W porządku, panno Lovegood. Zrobimy to w ten sposób. Pójdę po eliksiry, a potem zaczniemy pracować nad odtwarzaniem ręki.

Zbyt mało uczniów interesowało się medycyną, więc nie zamierzała zniechęcać nikogo, kto pokazał do tego talent.

Odwróciła się do Pottera i ujrzała, że większość jego ran została już wyleczona. Był przytomny, choć trochę oszołomiony, a Ginny Weasley właśnie poiła go eliksirem postcruciatus. Potem ujrzała jego dłoń i zmarszczyła brwi. Nawet z użyciem magii leczenie oparzeń nie było proste. Pospieszyła do swojego gabinetu i wzięła stamtąd dużą tubkę maści i bandaże. Wróciła i podała maść oraz bandaże Ginny.

- Ma bardzo ciężkie oparzenie – powiedziała. – Będziesz musiała znieczulić to miejsce, nasmarować tą maścią i zabandażować. Będzie potrzebował nakładania maści i zmiany bandaży trzy razy dziennie. Przez następnych kilka dni będzie czuł dużo bólu, póki jego nerwy się nie uzdrowią. Może używać zaklęcia znieczulającego albo eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Problem z zaklęciem jest taki, że może uderzyć o coś dłonią i poważnie ją uszkodzić, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

Ginny zerknęła na Harry'ego.

- Chyba eliksir będzie lepszy – zasugerowała i zaczęła pracować nad dłonią Harry'ego.

- No cóż, panie Potter, tak mi się wydawało, że pan będzie jednym z tych, których mi tu przyniosą. Nie oczekiwałam tylko, że przyprowadzi pan ze sobą własnych uzdrowicieli!

Harry posłał jej zmęczony uśmiech.

- Madam Pomfrey, zawsze będziemy tu pani potrzebowali. Bez pani Hogwart nie byłby tym samym miejscem.

Poppy po kolei badał podopiecznych i wypuszczała ich ze szpitala. Tak naprawdę nie miała wiele do roboty.

Niechętnie wypisała Harry'ego. Był zmęczony i osłabiony od licznych trafień zaklęciem Cruciatus, ale wiedziała, że panna Weasley upewni się, że chłopak odpocznie i zajmie się oparzeniem.

Harry wyszedł ze szpitala, obserwowany czujnie przez Ginny i Serenę. Jedynym członkiem AD, który musiał zostać na dłużej w szpitalu, był Neville, ale on miał bardzo zaangażowanego osobistego uzdrowiciela pod postacią panny Lovegood.

Trójka osób wychodzących ze szpitala spotkała profesor McGonagall zaraz za drzwiami.

- Panie Potter, dyrektor chciałby porozmawiać z panem w Wielkiej Sali i z tego co wiem nie jest jedyny – powiedziała z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem w głosie.

- Dobrze, pani profesor, już tam idziemy.

- Upewnię się, że tam dotrze – zapewniła Serena.

McGonagall odwróciła się sztywno i zostawiła cała trójkę.

W połowie drogi Harry sapnął i zachwiał się. Ginny i Serena podtrzymały go.

- Harry, co się dzieje?

- Muszę… na moment… usiąść… - wydyszał.

Ginny niemal go wypuściła, gdy poczuła, jak jego mięśnie pracują pod skórę. Wprowadziły go do pustej klasy i pomogły usiąść. Jego ciało drżało, oddychał ciężko i czuł wyraźny ból. Serena uklękła przy nim.

- Harry, co z tobą?

- Chyba… moje ciało buduje ten przelew, o którym pani mówiła… samo z siebie…

Ginny rozchyliła przód jego szaty i rozpięła mu koszulę. Wstrzymała oddech, widząc jak jego karnacja ciemnieje i, choć nie była tego do końca pewna, poprawiła mu się muskulatura. Mięśnie nie stały się znacząco większe, po prostu miały lepszą rzeźbę. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, do którego oczu wrócił błysk.

- Podoba ci się, panno Weasley? – spróbował uśmiechnąć się żartobliwie mimo bólu.

Serena nieskutecznie usiłowała ukryć śmiech.

Oszołomiona Ginny pokiwała głową, usiłując się nie oblizywać. Po chwili ból minął i skóra Harry'ego przybrała odcień mocnej opalenizny. Ginny niechętnie zapięła jego koszulę i ruszyli znowu w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

><p><strong>Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja<strong>

Peter Pettigrew był jeszcze bardziej przerażony niż zwykle. Kulił się przed komnatą swojego pana skąd przed chwilą dobiegł przeraźliwy wrzask.

Teraz zapadła cisza. Wysłał posłańca do Hogsmeade po nowiny, a gdy posłaniec wrócił, bał się je oznajmić. Więc wysłał posłańca do komnaty.

Voldemort był wściekły. Nie użył nawet zaklęcia śmierci. Po prostu skręcił posłańcowi kark gołymi rękami.

Ramię piekło go boleśnie, a połączenie, które miał ze swoimi siłami, potwierdzało słowa posłańca. Jego siły zostały pokonane, a większość jego ludzi zabita.

Nie wiedział kto, nie wiedział jak, ale zrobi wszystko, by się dowiedzieć.

- Glizdogonie, przestań się kulić za drzwiami i chodź tutaj!

Glizdogon niepewnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

- Mam dla ciebie kilka zadań… - wysyczał Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Wielka Sala, Hogwart<strong>

Gdy przybyli do Wielkiej Sali okazało się, że aurorzy odmawiają członkom AD wstępu. Najwyraźniej chcieli porozmawiać z Harrym na osobności. Starszy auror Shacklebolt zatrzymał ich w drzwiach.

- Przykro mi, Potter, ale chcą rozmawiać tylko z tobą. Nikt inny nie może wejść.

Harry poczuł, jak żołądek zmienia mu się w bryłę lodu. Oczy mu rozbłysły.

- Starszy aurorze, powiem to tylko raz. Wejdziemy do Sali. Jeśli spróbujesz temu zapobiec, pożałujesz.

Shacklebolt nagle zwątpił. Uświadomił sobie, że nie ma do czynienia z uczniem tylko z czarodziejem i to potężniejszym od niego. Harry kontynuował łagodniejszym tonem:

- Ci z twoich towarzyszy, którzy to przeżyli, zawdzięczają to nam. Uhonoruj ich i nie sprawiaj, byśmy tego żałowali.

Shacklebolt skinął niepewnie głową i ustąpił im z drogi.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego wściekle. U boku Dumbledore'a stali wszyscy nauczyciele, Amelia Bones, grupa aurorów i członków Zakonu, w tym Molly i Artur Weasleyowie, na których twarzach malowała się ulga oraz Remus Lupin, który uniósł brew widząc nową opaleniznę Harry'ego.

Dumbledore wstał, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Harry powstrzymał go uniesieniem ręki. Jego głos był spokojny, ale dzięki temu miał więcej autorytetu.

- Panie profesorze, zanim pan zacznie, chciałbym pana ostrzec, że przy najmniejszej próbie nałożenia na nas jakichkolwiek dyscyplinarnych kar natychmiast przeniesiemy się do innej szkoły. Remus załatwił za mnie wszystkie szczegóły. Wystarczy jedno moje słowo i nowa szkoła będzie w pełni akredytowana i zacznie działać od jutra. Chciałbym również dodać, że jeśli odejdziemy, Hogwart zostanie bez nauczycieli Eliksirów i Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Dumbledore rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie Snape'om, ale oni patrzyli na niego ze spokojem. Opadł ciężko na krzesło i znowu spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Czy jest pan teraz gotów mnie wysłuchać? – spytał młody czarodziej.

Dumbledore w milczeniu skinął głową. Niektórzy nauczyciele popatrzyli na Harry'ego, jakby był jakiś egzotycznym owadem. To nie był ten cichy i nieśmiały Harry Potter, którego znali.

- Odkąd skończyłem mój czwarty rok w tej szkole, Ministerstwo i Zakon wyjątkowo nieskutecznie próbowały przeszkadzać Voldemortowi w rekrutowaniu nowych ludzi… - przerwał widząc jak cześć osób drgnęła słysząc to imię. - Popatrzcie na siebie! Jak wy chcecie z nim walczyć, skoro boicie się nawet jego imienia? – spytał ich zniesmaczony. Przeciągnął dłonią po włosach. – Gdybym pana posłuchał, dyrektorze, straciłbym wszystko co dla mnie najcenniejsze. Próbował pan zabrać mnie od mojej rodziny i chciał pan wyrzucić moją ukochaną ze szkoły, tylko po to, by kontrolować moje życie.

Molly i Artur wyglądali na zaskoczonych i spojrzeli ze złością na Dumbledore'a.

- Ostatniego lata wpadłem na pomysł, który urzeczywistnił się dziś na waszych oczach. Czarodzieje i czarodziejki, wytrenowani na sposób mugolski, potrafiący uzdrawiać, zmotywowani, świetnie wyszkoleni, wykorzystujący zaklęcia i techniki, których nie zna nikt inny. Gdybyśmy dziś nie interweniowali, lista zabitych byłaby znacznie dłuższa, a Hogsmeade zmieniłoby się w dymiącą ruinę. Wie pan to wszystko, bo wiele miesięcy temu pokazałem panu co może się stać. To na pewno nie była ostatnia bitwa. Zadaliśmy Voldemortowi ciężką klęskę, po której będzie się zbierał wiele miesięcy, ale ostateczna bitwa odbędzie się za niecały rok tutaj, na szkolnych błoniach!

Dumbledore gwałtownie uniósł głowę i wbił spojrzenie w Harry'ego. Pozostali wstrzymali zaskoczeni oddech.

- Teraz pan musi zdecydować, jak chce nas pan traktować. Czy zaangażuje się pan w pełni w tę wojnę, czy zamierza pan bawić się, trzymając się naiwnie swoich ideałów? W wojnie nie ma nic szlachetnego, nic zabawnego, nic chwalebnego. Jest brutalna, brzydka i pełna przemocy. Ale to moja wojna i zamierzam toczyć ją na moich warunkach. Albusie, pomożesz mi jako partner i przyjaciel czy nie?

Dumbledore wyglądał na rozbawionego, słysząc jak Harry mówi mu po imieniu.

- Harry, będę dumny mogąc ci pomóc. Od początku tego chciałem, choć teraz wiem, że robiłem to źle. Czego potrzebujesz?

- Chciałbym, żebyś przełożył dzisiejsze egzaminy na poniedziałek – powiedział Harry z ulgą. – Nie chcę, by ktoś stracił szansę na dobre oceny z powodu dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Reszta rozmowy na temat naszych potrzeb i obrony Hogwartu może się odbyć później.

- Już o to zadbałem – odpowiedział Dumbledore z ognikami w oczach.

Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Potem spojrzał pytająco na dyrektor Bones, która wyraźnie chciała coś powiedzieć. Zrobiła krok do przodu. Jej oczy błyszczały, gdy spojrzała na Susan, swoją bratanicę, stającą z dumą ramię w ramię z jej towarzyszami broni.

- Penie Potter…

- Wystarczy Harry, pani dyrektor.

- W porządku. Harry, chciałam ci podziękować w imieniu aurorów. Ty i twoi ludzie zrobiliście to, czego my nie byliśmy w stanie. Ocaliliście dzisiaj setki ludzkich istnień i zamierzam osobiście wnioskować o nadanie wam Orderu Merlina. Bardzo bym też chciała porozmawiać z tobą na temat waszych metod i taktyki. Nasze szkolenie aurorów trwa trzy lata, a ty w ciągu roku zrobiłeś coś tak… niesamowitego!

- Pani dyrektor, to nie dzięki mnie, miałem do dyspozycji wspaniałych ludzi. Ale będę zaszczycony mogąc opowiedzieć pani o naszych metodach. Jednak na razie zapewne chciałaby pani porozmawiać z bratanicą. Wiem, że ona już nie może się doczekać – zakończył z uśmiechem.

Zerknął na dyrektora, a ten skinął głową i wszyscy się rozluźnili. Po kilku sekundach na stole pojawiło się jedzenie. Pozostali uczniowie zaczęli wlewać się do Wielkiej Sali. Oni również chcieli usłyszeć tę historię.

Ginny, Ron i Hermiona podeszli, by porozmawiać z Arturem i Molly. Harry został na miejscu. Obawiał się tej rozmowy bardziej niż jakiejkolwiek innej. Ich aprobata była jednym z punktów odniesienia jego egzystencji, tak jak miłość do Ginny. Bał się jej stracić. Poczuł, ze ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Obrócił się i ujrzał uśmiechniętego Remusa, którzy mocno go uściskał.

- Dziękuję za wszystko co zrobiliście dla Tonks! Nic jej nie będzie.

- Cieszę się. Jest naprawdę ważna dla ciebie i dla mnie. Nie chciałbym, żeby coś złego stało się mojej ciotuni – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Spojrzał tęsknie na Artura i Molly, którzy właśnie ściskali Ginny i Hermionę.

- Harry, co jest? – spytał Remus.

- Czy myślisz, że mnie znienawidzą? Zabrałem ich dwoje najmłodszych dzieci do bitwy. Boję się im spojrzeć w twarz – wyznał niepewnie.

Remus spojrzał na niego ostro. Widział, że blizny pozostawione przez Dursleyów dopiero zaczynają się leczyć.

- Harry, oni cię nie znienawidzą. Kochają cię jak syna. Chodź, podejdziemy do nich razem.

Harry niechętnie pozwolił się poprowadzić w stronę Weasleyów. Molly chwyciła go i dokładnie mu się przyjrzała. Zauważyła bandaże na jego dłoni, rozpłakała się i mocno go przytuliła.

- Harry! Tak się bałam, gdy was tam zobaczyłam! Tak się cieszę, że nic wam nie jest!

- Molly, Arturze, chciałem was przeprosić, że naraziłem Rona i Ginny na niebezpieczeństwo…

- Harry, znam swoje dzieci na tyle dobrze, że wiem, że Ron nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby puścił cię samego – przerwał mu Artur. – A Ginny? Ona po prostu dba o swoją inwestycję – uśmiechnął się. – Chociaż wolałbym, żebyś był bardziej normalnym nastolatkiem i po prostu zrobił mojej córce dziecko, zamiast prowadzić ją do bitwy. Ale…

- ARTURZE! – krzyknęła Molly z jaskrawym rumieńcem na policzkach. Uderzyła go otwartą dłonią w potylicę.

- Eeee… zapomnijcie, ze to powiedziałem – wyjąkał pospiesznie.

- Nie jesteście na mnie źli? – spytał Harry

Molly złapał go za ramiona.

- Harry, oboje wiemy, co masz do zrobienia w tej wojnie. Wolelibyśmy, żebyś nie musiał tego zrobić, tak jak wolelibyśmy, żeby nasze dzieci nie musiały się w to mieszać, ale nie jesteśmy na was źli. Jesteśmy dumni z was wszystkich.

- Harry, kiedy się tak opaliłeś? – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Dobrze wyglądasz!

Harry poczuł, że w ciągu najbliższych dni jeszcze wielokrotnie usłyszy to pytanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Następny poranek<strong>

_POTĘŻNY CIOS DLA SIŁ SAMI-WIECIE-KOGO  
>Rita Skeeter<em>

_Dyrektor Amelia Bones oznajmiła o śmierci ponad pięciuset Śmierciożerców podczas ataku na Hogsmeade. Ofiar było znacznie mnie niż można by się było spodziewać, a Prorok dowiedział się, że zawdzięczamy to Chłopcu, Który Przeżył! Tak, to prawda! Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wyszedł z Hogwartu i zadał ogromny cios Sami-Wiecie-Komu! Niestety nie udało nam się stwierdzić co dokładnie się wydarzyło ale wygląda na to, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył z pomocą kilku uczniów ze swojej szkoły zadał potężny cios siłom ciemności.  
>Urzędnicy Ministerstwa potwierdzili, że Minister Magii będzie gościem specjalnej ceremonii w Hogsmeade, by wręczyć liczne Ordery Merlina uczestnikom bitwy.<br>Dowiedzieliśmy się również, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył jest zaręczony…_

Harry westchnął i odłożył gazetę.

- No cóż, przynajmniej tym razem nie ujawnili za dużo.

Poprzedniego dnia Harry złapał kilka kanapek z jednego ze stołów i poszedł się zdrzemnąć do swojego dormitorium. Przespał obiad, kolację i obudził się na krótko przed świtem. Dopiero wtedy odkrył jak trudno robić wszystko jedną ręką. Rozebranie się, by wziąć prysznic, zajęło mu pół godziny. Ponowne ubranie się po prysznicu trwało godzinę. A niektóre rzeczy, jak zawiązanie butów, były dla niego po prostu niemożliwe.

Ron powiedział mu, że około setki uczniów starszych lat pytało go, jak dołączyć do grupy, która zaczynała być znana jako Towarzysze Pottera. Nawet niektórzy młodsi studenci pytali, jak do nich wstąpić.

Wcześniej odwiedził Neville'a. Jego prywatna uzdrowicielka powiedziała mu, że wszystko z nim w porządku i za dwa dni wyjdzie ze szpitala. Jego różdżka została odnaleziona w Hogsmeade i wróciła do niego.

Dumbledore słusznie uznał, że członkowie AD będą tego ranka głodni bardziej niż zwykle, więc na stołach pojawiło się więcej wysokobiałkowych potraw. Ron z rozbawieniem patrzył, jak Harry walczy z talerzem jajecznicy i stekiem. Nie miał żadnych problemów z jajecznicą, ale mięso okazało się co najmniej kłopotliwe.

Hermiona i Ginny patrzyły na Harry'ego z dezaprobatą. Czekały, aż poprosi o pomoc. Harry próbował utrzymać widelec w poparzonej ręce, ale było to zbyt bolesne. Kiedy ręka uciekła mu po raz trzeci, stek zjechał z jego talerza i wylądował u Rona.

Harry popatrzył na niego żałośnie.

- Dzięki stary – wyszczerzył się Ron.

Harry warknął i nałożył sobie nowy kawałek mięsa z półmiska. Spojrzał na nóż, widelec i stwierdził:

- Chrzanić to!

Uniósł zdrową rękę nad talerz i mruknął „Diffindo", z łatwością przecinając stek. I talerz. I stół.

Ron zagapił się na zniszczenia, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem. Harry jedynie gapił się na talerz. Widział, jak jego stopa nerwowo porusza się pod stołem. Niech to szlag, dalej miał rozwiązane buty!

- No naprawdę, Harry. Chyba nie umrzesz, jeśli poprosisz o pomoc? – spytała rozdrażniona Ginny, podczas gdy Hermiona wydobyła różdżkę, by naprawić zniszczenia.

Ginny sięgnęła po jego talerz i pocięła mu stek na kawałki, cały czas narzekając na jego upór.

- Nie chodzi o upór, Ginny. próbuję się przystosować. Będę musiał z tym żyć co najmniej przez tydzień. Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś do ilu codziennych czynności potrzebujesz obu rąk? Mi ubranie się zajęło dzisiaj godzinę, a nie udało mi się zawiązać butów! – zaprotestował słabo. – Jutro jest ta głupia ceremonia i nie mam pojęcia jak niby mam się wbić w szaty wyjściowe. Chyba przez następny tydzień będę po prostu transmutował to, co mam na sobie.

- Nie martw się Harry, jeśli będzie trzeba, pomogę ci się ubrać – obiecała, klepiąc go po policzku. Zaczerwienił się nagle.

* * *

><p><strong>To by było na tyle i dziękujemy za Knoty<strong>

Harry czuł się bardzo niezręcznie. On i AD bez Neville'a, który jeszcze nie wyszedł ze szpitala, siedzieli przed wielkim tłumem. W sali aż roiło się od dziennikarzy. Na podwyższeniu stało kilka krzeseł dla różnych ważnych ludzi, którzy pewnie będą zanudzali przydługimi przemowami.

Po pewnym czasie Harry przestał słuchać co mówią inni. Dopiero, gdy Ginny trąciła go łokciem, zorientował się, że zaczął przysypiać. Skupił się na obecnym mówcy.

- … tak więc z ogromną dumą oddaję głos naszemu jaśnie oświeconemu Ministrowi Magii. Panie i Panowie, jego ekscelencja Korneliusz Knot!

Po chwili znudzonych oklasków Minister Knot wspiął się na podium, by zacząć przemówienie.

- Niemal siedemnaście lat temu postanowiłem zainteresować się losem pewnego niedawno osieroconego chłopca. Został umieszczony w dobrej rodzinie, gdzie dbano o niego i kochano go przez pierwszych dziesięć lat jego życia. Byłem tak dumny z naszego Harry'ego, gdy skończył jedenaście lat i trafił do Hogwartu. Z wielką radością obserwowałem jego szkolną karierę, od czasu do czasu wtrącając się odrobinę dla jego dobra. Wiedziałem, że świat oczekuje wielkich rzeczy po Harrym Potterze, a ja kochałem go, jakby był moim własnym synem.

Ginny zerknęła na Harry'ego i trąciła Rona.

Ron zerknął na Harry'ego i trącił Hermionę.

Hermiona zerknęła na Harry'ego i ledwo powstrzymała jęk.

Siedział sztywno, a jego oczy świeciły niczym bliźniacze reflektory. Harry Potter był wściekły i zamierzał to wszystkim oznajmić.

- Wiem jak bardzo popiera moją politykę i że z całego serca pragnie, bym jak najdłużej pozostawał Ministrem. W związku z tym z niemałą satysfakcją jestem tu dziś, by wręczyć mu Pierwszą Klasę Orderu Merlina. Harry, podejdź tu do nas i powiedz coś wszystkim!

Harry uśmiechnął się i wspiął się na podium. Minister Knot uścisnął mu dłoń, poczekał aż fotoreporterzy zrobią zdjęcia i odsunął się, by pozwolić chłopcu przemówić.

Minister się nie przejmował. O wszystko zadbano. Nie było mowy, by ten _chłopiec_ miał zrujnować jego karierę. Podium otaczało zaklęcie ciszy. Pracownik jego kancelarii odczyta przemówienie, które, dzięki zaklętemu mikrofonowi, będzie brzmiało jak wygłoszone głosem Pottera.

Harry wykrył zaklęcia i niemal się uśmiechnął. Knot miał przed sobą naprawdę ciężkie chwile. Szybko posłał uderzenie magii wzdłuż łącza i pozbawił przytomności ministerialnego klakiera. Rozproszył zaklęcie wokół podium i uśmiechnął się do zgromadzonych.

- Dziękuję Ministrze Knot. Panie i panowie, reprezentanci prasy… Spotkał mnie niemały honor. Niestety nie mogę przyjąć tej nagrody…

Knot patrzył na to wszystko z przerażeniem. To nie była mowa, którą przygotował!

- Widzicie, prawdziwy Harry Potter dorastał żyjąc z mugolami, którzy znęcali się nad nim, niemal zabijając go przy kilku okazjach. Nie nauczyli go wiele o swoim świecie i nie powiedzieli mu nic o tym świecie. Gdzie wówczas był dobry Minister? Nie mam pojęcia, poznałem go dopiero na moim trzecim roku w Hogwarcie. W wakacje przed moim piątym rokiem usiłował doprowadzić do usunięcia mnie z Hogwartu za przestępstwo polegające na bronieniu się przed dwoma dementorami nasłanymi przez Dolores Umbridge, jego podwładną. W tym samym roku uruchomił obelżywą medialną kampanię przeciwko mnie i mojemu dyrektorowi, bo próbowaliśmy przekonać wszystkich, że Voldemort powrócił. Pozwolił Umbridge na torturowanie mnie oraz moich koleżanek i kolegów, a także nakłonił innych uczniów do szpiegowania nas. Przez ponad rok wiedział o powrocie Voldemorta i nie zrobił nic, poza atakowaniem mnie i utrudnianiem mi życia w każdy możliwy sposób. W tym roku chciał mnie odebrać mojej rodzinie, ludziom, którzy mnie kochają i wyszkolić mnie na zabójcę. A teraz stoi tu przed wami i kłamie w żywe oczy, podczas gdy naprawdę nie robił nic. Nasze siły aurorów były znacznie za słabe. Wszyscy to wiedzą, ale on nic z tym nie zrobił. Panie i panowie, to on naraził was na niebezpieczeństwo. To on, swoją biernością, zagroził życiu waszemu i osób, które kochacie. Jak więc widzicie nie jestem tym Harrym Potterem, za jakiego mnie uznaje. W związku z tym nie należy mi się ta nagroda. To nie byłoby w porządku. Ona należy do wymyślonego Harry'ego Pottera, który nie istnieje. Czy ktoś z prasy ma jakieś pytania?

- Panie Potter, Rita Skeeter, Prorok Codzienny. Czy nazywa pan naszego Ministra Magii niekompetentnym?

- Nie Rito, nie jest na tyle dobry, by nazwać go niekompetentnym. Mógł nie być taki najgorszy w czasie pokoju przed powrotem Voldemorta. Ale jesteśmy teraz w stanie wojny, a Minister nie jest zdolny do robienia tego, co konieczne. Jego polityka w sprawie innych magicznych istot tylko wzmacnia Voldemorta.

- Czy można dodatkowe pytanie, panie Potter?

Harry skinął Ricie głową.

- Czy mówi pan, że powinniśmy zmienić Ministra Knota? Albo wezwać do głosowania nad wotum nieufności? A jeśli tak, to kogo sugerowałby pan na jego miejsce?

- Rito, wotum nieufności byłoby na miejscu już ponad rok temu. A co do następcy proponuję przyjrzeć się Amelii Bones. Jest uczciwa, szczera i kompetentna. Uważam, że rozumie zagrożenie wojną i będzie uczciwie traktowała inne magiczne istoty.

Rita otworzyła usta, by wykrzyczeć kolejne pytanie, ale on uniósł rękę.

- Żadnych pytań więcej.

Harry zszedł z podestu, zostawiając order leżący na podium. W sali rozbrzmiał szum, gdy wszyscy usiłowali powiedzieć coś na raz. Wszystkie ropuchy Knota stały zszokowane. Amelia Bones patrzyła na niego oszołomiona. Członkowie AD zerwali się na równe nogi i nagrodzili swojego dowódcę owacją na stojąco.

Harry podszedł do Ginny, Rona i Hermiony.

- Nie wiem tylko czemu Knot nie zatrzymał mnie, zanim powiedziałem to wszystko – stwierdził.

- Eee, tak jakby trafiłem go zaklęciem pełnego paraliżu – powiedział Ron z niepewną miną.

- Naprawdę? Ja też – przyznała zdumiona Ginny.

- To dostał trzema – wyznała cicho zawstydzona Hermiona.

Harry aż zgiął się w pół ze śmiechu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora:<strong> Czy AD dostanie czarodziejski odpowiednik ciężkiego sprzętu? Powiedzmy, że próbowałem opisać czarodziejski odpowiednik lotniskowca klasy Truman albo czołgu M1A2 Abrams, ale jakoś nie pasowało mi to do fabuły._

_Fawkes to Merlin, a Harry jest nieśmiertelny? Naprawdę? Kurczę, będę musiał przeczytać jeszcze raz własną historię, bo nie miałem pojęcia, że to napisałem. A tak poważnie naprawdę myślicie, że zrobię z Harry'ego nieśmiertelnego, by mógł przeżyć Ginny? Czy on by tego chciał? Nie sądzę._


	15. Epilog

_**Od tłumacza: **To już koniec tej historii. Jednak od razu ruszam z tłumaczeniem sequela – Harry Potter i Spiritus Crystalus. Jeśli nie chcecie przegapić początku sequela, dopiszcie się do alertów e-mailowych._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

**Wielka Sala, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, śniadanie**

Harry i Ginny zeszli na śniadanie dość późno. Chwilę potrwało, zanim nasmarowała mu dłoń maścią, a potem musiała mu zmienić bandaże i, ku ogromnemu zażenowaniu Harry'ego, pomóc w zawiązaniu sznurówek.

Nie żeby nie lubił, gdy się o niego troszczyła, ale wiązanie mu butów? Przez to czuł się jakby miał trzy lata.

Minęły dwa dni od jego przemówienia w Hogsmeade i prawdę mówiąc reakcja na nie nieco go oszołomiła. Naprawdę chciałby po prostu uciec i ukryć się przed tym wszystkim.

Poprzedniego dnia piąty rok zakończył zdawanie SUM-ów, ku niepomiernej uldze całej szkoły. Zwłaszcza Harry cieszył się z tego faktu, bo Ginny wydawała się znacznie bardziej odprężona, gdy miała już z głowy te egzaminy. Większość lekcji już się zakończyła. Za niecały tydzień uczniowie opuszczą szkołę. To był czas przeznaczony na kończenie długoterminowych projektów i oddanie ich nauczycielom, ale dla Harry'ego i Ginny przypominało to jeden długi weekend. Z kolei Hermiona zgłosiła się na ochotnika do pracy przy kilku szkolnych projektach, poza tymi, które robiła dla AD i Zakonu.

Harry i Ginny weszli w drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i zatrzymali się niepewnie. W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich. Hermiona i Ron podbiegli do nich i wręczyli im gazetę.

_Potter obala rząd Knota!  
>Rita Skeeter<em>

_Podczas wieczornej sesji Wizengamotu został zgłoszony wniosek o wotum nieufności, który zyskał poparcie większości deputowanych. Tym samym Korneliusz Knot został usunięty z urzędu. Wizengamot wybrał Amelię Bones, dotychczasową dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa, na nowego Ministra Magii. Pani Bones, starszy auror, wybrała starszego aurora Kingsleya Shacklebolta na swojego następcę w Departamencie Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa. Mianowała również Artura Weasleya, byłego szefa Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, na stanowisko wiceministra ds. Relacji z Magicznymi Stworzeniami oraz Relacji z Mugolami.  
>Minister Bones obiecała szybką odbudowę oddziałów aurorów oraz zapowiedziała głębokie reformy, mające usunąć niesprawiedliwe prawa i regulacje uchwalone przez lata działalności poprzedniego rządu.<br>Głosowanie nad wotum nieufności było bezpośrednim następstwem publicznej przemowy wygłoszonej przez Chłopca, Który Przeżył w Hogsmeade po strasznej bitwie, która miała tam miejsce. Podobno Chłopiec, Który Przeżył odegrał kluczową rolę w bitwie, a później w swoim przemówieniu ujawnił błędy Knota, byłego ministra Magii…_

_Życiorys Chłopca, Który Przeżył – strona 2  
>Pełny tekst przemówienia Chłopca, Który Przeżył w Hogmeade – strona 2<br>Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zaręczony, tylko u nas – strona 3  
>Historie przyjaciół i dawnych kochanek Chłopca, Który Przeżył – strona 3<em>

Harry warknął, widząc ostatnią linijkę. Dlaczego choć raz na jakiś czas nie mogliby napisać wszystkiego zgodnie z prawdą? Uniósł oczy znad gazety i rozejrzał się po Sali. Wszyscy gapili się na niego, choć część przepełnionych zazdrością spojrzeń była z pewnością przeznaczona dla Ginny.

Ginny roześmiała się, widząc jego reakcję i ujęła go pod ramię. Gdy ruszyli na swoje miejsca, Blaise wstał i uniósł czarkę w salucie. Reszta ślizgońskiej drużyny AD podążyła w jego ślady. Potem całe AD. Zanim dotarli do stołu salutowali im niemal wszyscy, w tym nauczyciele.

Harry wściekle się zarumienił, ale dzięki jego nowej opaleniźnie nie było to zbyt widoczne. Jedynie czubki jego uszu stały się dużo ciemniejsze. Marzył tylko o tym, by wczołgać się pod stół i mieć to wszystko z głowy.

Gdy w końcu wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, jedyną stojącą osobą pozostał Dumbledore. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na stół Gryffindoru, po czym przemówił:

- Harry, wiem jak bardzo nie cierpisz być w centrum uwagi, więc będę mówił krótko. Wiem, że nie znosisz, kiedy nazywa się ciebie Chłopcem, Który Przeżył lub bohaterem. Ale zastanów się nad czymś. Prawdziwa wartość bohatera tkwi nie w jego czynach, ale w tym co daje innym. Ty dałeś ludziom nadzieję na przyszłość. Mam nadzieję, że gdy nadejdzie czas, będziesz o tym pamiętał. A teraz możecie wszyscy wsuwać!

Ginny patrzyła, jak zawstydzony Harry wpatruje się w swój talerz, a potem parsknęła.

- Ładny mi bohater, co nie potrafi sobie nawet sam zawiązać butów!

Spojrzą na nią z niedowierzaniem, póki nie dojrzał wilgoci w jej oczach. To przecież ona zawsze pukała go i stukała, gdy potrzebował być sprowadzony na ziemię. Przytulił ją i wybuchnął śmiechem. Ona była tą osobą, która rozumiała go najlepiej. Ale czy nie tak właśnie powinno być?

Harry spojrzał tęsknie na grube plastry szynki leżące przed nim na półmisku. Wciąż nie mógł jednocześnie używać noża i widelca, a Madam Pomfrey powiedziała mu poprzedniego dnia, że miną jeszcze trzy tygodnie, nim przestanie odczuwać dyskomfort w tej ręce. Wspomniała coś o uszkodzonych nerwach, które regenerują się wolniej niż skóra.

- Ginny? Mogłabyś? – spytał, patrząc na szynkę. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i pokroiła szynkę na kawałki na jego talerzu.

- Dzięki!

- Spójrz na to z tej strony, stary. Przynajmniej nie musi cię karmić! AŁA! – Ron spojrzał wściekle na Hermionę. – Czemu mnie kopnęłaś? To kurde bolało!

Harry i Ginny parsknęli śmiechem.

Hermiona umilała im posiłek czytając po kolei wszystkie artykuły na głos. Harry nie był szczęśliwy, że znów wymienili w nich nazwisko Ginny, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, gdy określili ją jako „Zachwycającą rudowłosą dziewczynę" z ognistym temperamentem. W końcu miała niezły temperament, była ruda, a zachwycająca to najmniej pochlebny komplement pod jej adresem, z jakim był w stanie się zgodzić. Potem Hermiona przeszła do kolejnego artykułu.

- Podczas rozmów z kolegami i koleżankami z klasy pana Pottera okazało się, że na piątym roku interesował się kimś zupełnie innym. Panna Cho Chang należy do domu Ravenclaw i, podobnie jak Harry, jest szukającą w drużynie swojego domu. Panna Chang jest o rok starsza niż pan Potter. Podobno chodzili ze sobą przez dłuższy czas w czasie jego piątek roku, a niektórzy twierdzą, że planowali się pobrać, nim w jego życiu nie pojawiła się nowa kobieta. „Jestem o wiele lepsza dla Harry'ego niż ta dziewczyna Weasleyów!" powiedziała panna Chang. „Pochodzi z biednej rodziny! Chce tylko jego pieniędzy! Co ona może mu zaoferować? Poza tym wiem na pewno, że nie legnie w małżeńskim łożu bez wcześniejszych doświadczeń…" – Hermiona urwała i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

Harry siedział sztywno. Zdrową rękę zwinął w pięść, a w jego oczach szalał płomień. Ginny była wstrząśnięta i miała łzy w oczach. Harry spojrzał na nią i poczuł, jak jego gniew odpływa. To będzie wymagało drastyczniejszych środków niż obdarcia Cho ze skóry za pomocą tępego noża.

Wstał i spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, gdy wyciągnął do niej rękę. Nie bardzo wiedziała o co mu chodzi, ale ujęła ją i wstała. Poprowadził ją na przód Sali i stanął tam, obejmując ją jedną ręką. Ginny schowała twarz na jego piersi. Powoli w Sali zapadła cisza, gdy wszyscy obracali się w ich stronę.

Dostrzegł Chang, siedzącą przy stole Krukonów. Wylewitował ją na blat i rzucił na nią zaklęcie prawdomówności.

Cho rozglądała się z lękiem, a Harry przemówił cichym głosem, który jednak jakimś sposobem docierał do każdego zakątka Wielkiej Sali.

- Panno Chang, ostrzegałem cię już przed mówieniem czegokolwiek niewłaściwego o mojej rodzinie lub Ginny. Dlaczego nakłamałaś prasie?

- Chciałam się zemścić za to, że nie chciałeś ze mną chodzić.

- Więc przyznajesz, że to co powiedziałaś Prorokowi Codziennemu to kłamstwo?

- Tak. Byłam zraniona. Zrobiłam co w mojej mocy, by cię uwieść, a ty wciąż mnie odrzucałeś! Nie chciałeś nawet mnie dotknąć!

- Zdementujesz wszystko co powiedziałaś – powiedział Harry. To nie była prośba.

Spojrzała na niego hardo.

- Bo co? – warknęła.

Harry rozproszył nałożone na nią zaklęcie.

- Słyszałaś kiedyś historię o Pinokiu? – spytał.

Osoby z mugolskich rodzin zaczęły się uśmiechać. Oczy Hermiony błysnęły złośliwie. Normalnie nigdy nie pochwaliłaby czegoś takiego, ale w tej sytuacji było to idealne rozwiązanie!

Cho spojrzała wściekle na Harry'ego i odmówiła odpowiedzi. Młody czarodziej wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował:

- Już za chwilę zapoznasz się z nią bardzo dokładnie.

Po tych słowach uniósł rękę i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Cho wstrzymała oddech, gdy otoczyło ją upiorne zielone światło. Gdy zgasło, Cho Chang stała pomiędzy chichoczącymi, śmiejącymi się i rechoczącymi uczniami, macając z przerażeniem swój nowy, ale raczej nie poprawiony nos o długości piętnastu centymetrów.

- Harry.. – wyszeptała Cho.

- Codziennie będzie się wydłużał o pięć centymetrów, póki nie zdementujesz swoich stwierdzeń dla Proroka Codziennego – oznajmił Harry. – Skłamałaś o mnie i moich bliskich po raz ostatni. Gdy odwołasz to co powiedziałaś, zaklęcie zostanie zawieszone i twój nos wróci do normy.

Cho zaczęła płakać i usiłowała ukryć swój wielki nos, jednak Harry bezwzględnie kontynuował:

- Jeśli jednak kiedykolwiek jeszcze skłamiesz o mnie, Weasleyach lub moich przyjaciołach, ten nos powróci. Kieruj swój jad w inną stronę lub ponieś konsekwencje. To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie.

Śmiech w Sali narastał. Cho rozejrzała się szaleńczo. Wokół widziała tylko drwiące twarze. Zeskoczyła ze stołu i z płaczem wybiegła z Sali.

Harry i Ginny stali niewzruszeni, póki w Wielkiej Sali nie zapadła cisza.

- Możecie mówić o mnie co wam się podoba – powiedział Harry. – Ale ostrzegam was tu i teraz: jeśli powiecie coś złego o mojej rodzinie albo o mojej Ginny, to będziecie mieli ze mną do czynienia. Nie wstydzę się nazywania się Weasleyem czy kochania kobiety z tej rodziny. To dumna rodzina ze wspaniałą historią i jestem szczęśliwy mogąc być jej częścią!

Po tym przemówieniu poprowadził Ginny z powrotem na miejsce. Kiedy wyszli na środek Sali uspokoiła się nieco, ale teraz wydawał się być o coś obrażona.

Harry miał właśnie wziąć gryz z kanapki, ale nagle coś mocno szarpnęło go za ucho. Poczuł mocny ból i nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko podążyć za nim.

- „Moja Ginny", Potter? Czyżbym była teraz jakąś własnością, którą można wypożyczyć lub sprzedać? – syknęła ze złością w oczach.

- Eee… widzisz… chodziło mi o to… że… - zająknął się. Wszyscy Gryfoni patrzyli z rozbawieniem, jak Harry kuli się pod spojrzeniem swojej dziewczyny.

Ale Ginny dopiero się rozgrzewała. Zaczęła machać rękami i oznajmiać mu co dokładnie sądzi o jego komentarzu. Gdy Ginny rozpędziła się do maksimum, postanowił dać sobie spokój z ostrożnością. Złapał ją za ramiona ignorując ból w poparzonej dłoni, przyciągnął do siebie i namiętnie pocałował. Na początku zaczęła go bić po plecach, ale po chwili się poddała i zanurzyła palce w jego włosy odwzajemniając pocałunek.

- Gin, należymy do siebie nawzajem. O to mi chodziło – wyszeptał.

Unieśli głowy, słysząc gwizdy, okrzyki i sugestywne komentarze Gryfonów i pozostałych trzech stołów.

- Ciekawe czy to podziałałoby na Mionkę? – spytał głupio Ron. – EJ! Kurde, kobieto! Czemu depczesz mi po nogach?

* * *

><p><strong>Spotkanie z dyrektorem<strong>

Po śniadaniu czwórka przyjaciół udała się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Harry poprosił o krótkie spotkanie z dyrektorem i chciał, żeby wszyscy byli obecni.

Dumbledore siedział na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, obserwując, jak cała grupa wchodzi do jego biura. Nie miał pojęcia czego miało dotyczyć to spotkanie i był naprawdę ciekawy.

- Harry, skoro to ty poprosiłeś o spotkanie, to proponuję, żebyś zaczął – powiedział uprzejmie. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni stosunki miedzy nimi mocno się poprawiły, z czego bardzo się cieszył.

- Czy pana myśloodsiewnia jest w tej chwili pusta?

Zaskoczony dziwnym pytaniem Dumbledore skinął głową i wyciągnął ją z szuflady biurka.

Harry wstał z krzesła i podszedł do myśloodsiewni. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie, operując różdżką przy pomocy drugiej ręki, ale w końcu zdołał zdeponować wspomnienie w myśloodsiewni. Potem rzucił zaklęcie, które pozwoliło zachować wspomnienie do późniejszego użycia.

Obrócił się do swoich przyjaciół i powiedział cicho:

- Jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina i wszystkim się z wami dzielę, ale proszę zrozumcie, że nie chcę, żebyście oglądali to wspomnienie. Błagam was. Nigdy nie proście, żeby je zobaczyć, nigdy mnie o nie nie pytajcie – odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i kontynuował: - To jest wizja, którą do tej pory się z panem nie podzieliłem. Tylko ja i dwie inne osoby znamy jej zawartość. Gdy profesor Snape i jego żona pomogli mi w jej obejrzeniu, z własnej woli poddałem się wymazaniu części wspomnień o tej wizji.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego wstrząśnięty. _Co było w tej wizji tak strasznego, że Harry dobrowolnie zgodził się na wymazywanie pamięci?_

Harry mówił dalej:

- Snape'owie i ja weszliśmy zbadać tę wizję, tak jak bez wątpienia zrobi to pan. Byliśmy w stanie określić jej czas na okres między 7 i 15 kwietnia przyszłego roku, tu w Hogwarcie. Nie chcę więcej widzieć tego wspomnienia, więc niech mnie pan o to nie prosi. Jeśli uzna pan to za niezbędne, nie mam nic przeciwko, by podzielił się pan tym z innymi, w tym z minister Bones. Ale sugeruję, by nikt poza nią z Ministerstwa tego nie widział. Nie pokazywałbym tego zbyt wielu osobom, bo niektórzy mogą stracić wiarę po zapoznaniu się z nią. Ponadto proszę pamiętać, że ta wizja ziści się tylko jeśli zawiodę.

- Harry? Naprawdę jest tak źle? – spytała delikatnie Ginny.

Harry spojrzał na nią i wróciło do niego wspomnienie jego desperacji, gdy tamtej nocy musiał natychmiast upewnić się, że jego ukochana jest cała i zdrowa. Spojrzał na nią z bólem w oczach.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, Gin i mam nadzieję, że nigdy się nie dowiesz.

Objęła go ramionami i przytuliła, podczas gdy on walczył z echem tego wspomnienia.

Dumbledore obserwował młodą parę i zastanawiał się jak ułożyłyby się sprawy, gdyby postawił na swoim na początku poprzedniego semestru. _Z każdym dniem rola panny Weasley staje się ważniejsza_, pomyślał. _Harry ma bardzo niepewny kontakt ze wszystkim co w ludziach dobre, a jest to w stanie ogarnąć tylko dzięki Weasleyom, a przede wszystkim pannie Weasley._

- Harry – zaczął delikatnie dyrektor. – Obiecuję ci, że będę nadzwyczaj ostrożny w dobieraniu osób, które zobaczą to wspomnienie.

- Dziękuję panu. To właściwie wszystko co chciałem dziś panu powiedzieć. Chciałem też, żeby wszyscy tu wiedzieli jak bardzo jest to istotne i dlaczego nie pozwalam im się z tym zapoznać.

- W porządku. ja mam dwie rzeczy, które chciałbym z tobą omówić. Obie wyszły od minister Bones i wymagają twojej uwagi. Przede wszystkim kazała mi powiedzieć ci, cytuję, „dobry przywódca dba o swoich ludzi i nagradza ich, gdy na to zasłużą". W związku z tym poleciła, bym dał ci to.

Dumbledore pchnął w jego stronę duże pudełko.

- W środku znajdują się Ordery Merlina. Minister oczekuje, że jako przywódca wręczysz je swoim towarzyszom. Znajdziesz tam sześć orderów pierwszej klasy: dla ciebie, pana i panny Weasley, pana Longbottoma, panny Granger i panny Lovegood. Reszta to ordery drugiej klasy dla pozostałych twoich towarzyszy. Z tego co wiem oboje profesorowie Snape'owie otrzymają nagrody za ich przełomowe prace nad eliksirem antycruciatus. Minister Bones wie, jak nie znosisz zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale przypomina ci, że masz pewne obowiązki jako przywódca.

- Wiem. Nie chcę tej nagrody, ale chyba nie mogę cały czas walczyć z rządem. Dopilnuję, by ordery zostały rozdane.

- To dobrze. Po drugie minister Bones jest pod dużym wrażeniem twoich dokonań. Jak wiesz jej bratanica Susan mieszka z nią, bo rodzice dziewczyny zginęli w czasie poprzedniej wojny. Przez ostatnie kilka dni Susan dużo rozmawiała z ciocią. Minister Bones prosiła, bym przekazał ci, że ty i wszyscy twoi towarzysze otrzymacie specjalne pozwolenia z Ministerstwa, które pozwolą wam na używanie magii podczas wakacji. Zapowiedziała również, że w pierwszej ustawie, którą przedłoży, znajdzie się obniżenie wieku legalnego używania magii poza szkołą do czternastu lat. Jeśli prawo to przejdzie głosowania, chciałaby, żebyś był obecny podczas jego podpisywania.

- Będę zaszczycony. Wydaje mi się, że minister Bones odwali kawał dobrej roboty.

- Zgadzam się. Choć nie na każdy temat mamy takie samo zdanie, uważam, że będzie bardzo skuteczna na nowym stanowisku.

Gdy zbierali się do wyjścia, Harry przypomniał sobie o pudełku.

- Eeee… Ron, możesz wziąć pudełko? Brakuje mi ręki.

- Nie ma sprawy, stary. To lepsze niż krojenie za ciebie jedzenia albo wiązanie ci butów – odparł ze śmiechem przyjaciel.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabinet Dumbledore'a<strong>

Albus Dumbledore oparł się ciężko na fotelu. Czuł jak boli go serce. Fawkes śpiewał uspokajająco ze swojej grzędy.

- Tak Fawkesie, wygląda na to, że nasz Harry dźwiga nadzwyczaj ciężkie brzemię, jeśli ta wizja to tylko część tego, z czym musi sobie radzić.

Właśnie skończył przeglądać wspomnienie, które Harry zostawił mu w myśloodsiewni i doszedł do nieodpartego wniosku, że Harry miał rację, pozwalając Severusowi zmodyfikować jego pamięć. Żałował tylko, że nie może sobie pozwolić na to samo.

Obrazy z wizji Harry'ego były niezwykle ciężkie do oglądania. Jego szkoła! Najwspanialsza szkoła na świecie, duma angielskich czarodziejów. Tyle śmierci i zniszczenia.

Musiał być jakiś sposób, by pomóc Harry'emu, który pokazał w tym kończącym się roku szkolnym tyle mocy i poświęcenia dla dobra sprawy. Ale czy miał na tyle mocy, by zabić Voldemorta? A jeśli o to chodzi, to jak można zabić kogoś, kto jest niemal nieśmiertelny?

Tak, nad tym trzeba się było zastanowić. _Voldemort powrócił opętując profesora Quirrela, gdy Harry był na pierwszym roku, potem jako cień siebie samego z lat uczniowskich rok później. Cielesną postać uzyskał na czwartym roku Harry'ego. Czy to znaczy, że nawet jeśli zniszczymy jego ciało, będzie wciąż miał zdolność pozyskania cudzego ciała?_

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się przelotnie, rozważając drugi rok Harry'ego. _Wszystkie znaki już tam były, ale Harry był zbyt młody i niedojrzały, by je pojąć. A ja byłem tak opętany moją arogancją, że zapomniałem jak to jest być młodym. Jego więź z Ginewrą Weasley powstała w Komnacie Tajemnic._

_Żeby mu pomóc, muszę sprawić, by uwierzył, że naprawdę chcę mu pomóc. W związku z tym powinienem otworzyć przed nim i jego przyjaciółmi prywatną bibliotekę dyrektora Hogwartu. Obawiam się jednak, że może to być zbyt duży szok dla panny Granger. W końcu to tam są wszystkie najfajniejsze książki._

Roześmiał się na tą myśl.

* * *

><p><strong>Biuro Amelii Bones, Ministerstwo Magii<strong>

- Dyrektor Shacklebolt prosi o spotkanie, pani Minister – zaanonsował jeden z bezimiennych asystentów, których największym marzeniem było zostać zauważonym i otrzymać awans.

- Proszę go wprowadzić.

Dyrektor Kingsley Shacklebolt wszedł do gabinetu. Odziedziczył poprzednie stanowisko obecnej Minister i został postawiony przed niewdzięcznym zadaniem przywrócenia korpusowi aurorów sprawności bojowej.

- Pani Minister… - zaczął.

- Kingsley, przez lata byliśmy współpracownikami – przerwała mu, wskazując na krzesło. – Chyba możemy darować sobie formalności.

- W porządku, pani… Amelio. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że na służbie mamy w tej chwili czterdziestu pięciu aurorów, kolejnych dziewięciu może wykonywać jedynie lżejsze obowiązki. Reszta będzie wyłączona ze służby jeszcze wiele miesięcy. To złe nowiny. Te dobre to fakt, że naliczyliśmy 497 Śmierciożerców, z czego osiemdziesięciu przetrwało w różnym stadium szaleństwa. Z tego co wiemy to większość sił Voldemorta. Oceniamy, że nasze siły są w tej chwili wyrównane, jeśli wszystko się dobrze ułoży. Moim podstawowym problemem jest odbudowa naszych sił. Nawet jeśli przyspieszymy program szkoleniowy i wyrzucimy jeden rok zajęć i tak dwa lata zajmie nam wyszkolenie nowych rekrutów. A wiemy, że Voldemort odbuduje swoje siły szybciej. To jest sedno problemu, Amelio. Startujemy w wyścigu, do którego nie jesteśmy gotowi. Wątpię, by Voldemort dał nam potrzebny czas.

- Więc co sugerujesz? – westchnęła Amelia.

- Uważam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać z Potterem i przekonać się, czy będziemy w stanie zastosować jego metody, by przyspieszyć szkolenie.

- No to tutaj cię wyprzedziłam. Z tego co wiem, Harry opuszcza Hogwart w niedzielę i wraca do domu w Ottery St. Catchpole. Umówiłam nas na wizytę tam, dając mu najpierw tydzień na odpoczynek. Więc mówimy tu o końcówce czerwca. Wiem, że chciałbyś już z tym zaczynać, ale po takiej bitwie nawet ty chciałbyś tydzień lub dwa przerwy.

- Masz zupełną rację. Poza tym tydzień nie robi nam wielkiej różnicy. Miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym napisał do niego i zapytał czy jest coś co potrzebuje na tym spotkaniu?

Amelia zastanawiała się przez moment.

- Nie krępuj się, to dobry pomysł. Może chcieć poprosić inne osoby, żeby pomogły mu na spotkaniu.

- W porządku, tak zrobię. Na razie wracam do mojego departamentu.

Wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bliźniacy Weasleyowie<strong>

Remus i Tonks spotkali się z Fredem i Georgem w ich sklepie. Bliźniacy szybko skapitulowali i z niemałym niepokojem oczekiwali spotkania z Huncwotami i Nowymi Huncwotami. Spotkanie ponownie miało się odbyć w Hogwarcie.

Tym razem bliźniacy spodziewali się figla.

Cała czwórka użyła Fiuu ze sklepu, by udać się do trzech Mioteł. Fred i George rozejrzeli się z ciekawością. Wszyscy mówili o wielkiej bitwie, ale w mieście nie było po niej śladu. Magia ma swoje zalety.

Remus i Tonks cieszyli się przyjemnym spacerem z miasta do szkoły, choć jej noga jeszcze trochę bolała. Bliźniacy byli tak zdenerwowani, że nie byli w stanie rozkoszować się ciepłą późnowiosenną pogodą, ani miłą rozmową.

Weszli do szkoły. Remus i Tonks odeskortowali bliźniaków prosto do Pokoju Życzeń.

W środku znajdował się długi stół, za którym siedzieli Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermiona, Luna i Neville, który niedawno wyszedł ze szpitala.

Fred i George rozejrzeli się nieufnie.

- Wejdźcie panowie – zaprosił ich Harry. – Siadajcie. Chcemy z wami o czymś porozmawiać.

Ron i Ginny zachichotali, widząc znacząco przerzedzone czupryny ich braci.

- Harry, obiecujemy…

- … żadnych psot…

- … złożymy przysięgę…

- … tobie jako naszemu najdroższemu…

- … bratu!

Harry roześmiał się.

- Nie po to was tu dzisiaj zaprosiliśmy i obiecuję wam, że nie musicie bać się żadnej psoty z naszej strony. Przynajmniej dziś.

- W takim razie co…

- … my tutaj robimy?

- I to jest kluczowe pytanie, prawda? – odparł Harry. – Wiem, że zostaliście wprowadzeni do Zakonu Feniksa. Wiem też, że choć używali niektórych z waszych produktów, nigdy nie otrzymaliście żadnego zadania. Moje pytanie jest proste. Czy chcecie odegrać bardziej aktywną rolę w tej wojnie? Naprawdę robić różnicę?

- Ale Harry, my już…

- … robimy coś dla Zakonu…

- … i mamy firmę do zarządzania.

- Właśnie! Jesteśmy szanowanymi…

- … biznesmanami!

Harry westchnął.

- Znam wasz sekret. Chyba nie chcielibyście, żeby wasza mama dowiedziała się tego ode mnie, prawda?

- Sekret? My nie mamy sekretów – odparł oburzony Fred.

Ron nachylił się do przyjaciela.

- Harry, o jakim sekrecie mówisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, chuchnął na paznokcie i wypolerował je o koszulę.

- O niczym szczególnym. Po prostu twoi bracia są prawdopodobnie mądrzejsi od Hermiony i celowo zawalili swoje SUM-y razem z większością innych swoich egzaminów w Hogwarcie. Ciekawe co Molly i Artur powiedzą na takie wieści?

Fred i George byli oszołomieniu, Ron zmieszany, a Hermiona powątpiewała. Tymczasem Ginny usiłowała ukryć uśmiech. Ona już wcześniej wiedziała.

- Oj chłopaki, wystarczy popatrzeć na wasze produkty. Wymyśliliście setki psot, dużo lepszych niż wszystko co wpadło do głowy Zonkowi. Wiele wymagało zaskakująco dużo pracy. Jak to możliwe, że to robicie, a jednocześnie mieliście tylko trzy SUM-y? Musieliście celowo ukrywać swoją inteligencję w szkole.

- Przejrzał nas – przyznał smutno George.

- Jasne, ale czy zauważyłeś sugestię szantażu? – spytał zadowolony Fred.

- Oczywiście. To było niezłe, niemal tak jak psota – odparł George.

- Czy jesteśmy pewni, że nasz tato nie spał z jego mamą?

- Zielone oczy! Żaden Weasley nie miał nigdy zielonych oczu.

- No cóż, Ginny to zmieni.

- To co robimy?

- Skoro nas szantażuje, to przynajmniej wysłuchajmy co ma do powiedzenia.

Odwrócili się do Harry'ego i pokazali, żeby kontynuował. Ginny otwarcie chichotała.

- Chłopaki, zamierzam upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Mamy brata, który jest aktualnie bezrobotny i bardzo zmartwiony tym, co zrobił. Więc proponuję, żebyście przekazali mu w zarządzanie swój sklep, bo wy będziecie na to zbyt zajęci. To, co chcę wam zaproponować, a do czego Remus ma przygotowane papiery, które macie podpisać, to otwarcie nowej spółki należącej do Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów, która będzie produkowała wszelki sprzęt służący obronie zamku. Chcę więcej rzeczy takich, jak przenośne bagno. Chcę wszystkiego, co spowolni nacierającą armię czarodziejów i wprowadzi między nich chaos i zamieszanie. Chcę, żeby te rzeczy można było uruchomić z zamku bez narażania kogokolwiek na niebezpieczeństwo. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, chcę żebyście pogadali z Ronem i wykombinowali jak najwięcej rzeczy, które pomogą nam w obronie Hogwartu.

- Ale Harry, nie mamy do tego kapitału! – zaprotestował Fred. – A musimy nająć warzelników, zaklinaczy, znaleźć lokalizację dla nowej fabryki…

- Fred, Remus ma wszystkie papiery – przerwał mu Harry. – Ja i on fundujemy firmę po połowie i będziemy mieli mniejszościowe udziały. Wy obejmujecie 51%, my pozostałe 49%. Jesteśmy gotowi przelać wam w każdej chwili sto tysięcy galeonów na znalezienie ludzi, płace i materiały oraz kolejne pięćdziesiąt tysięcy na znalezienie miejsca na fabrykę. Remus i ja uważamy, że na wasze produkty będzie można znaleźć popyt wśród czarodziejskich rządów w innych krajach. Przede wszystkim zależy mi na odparciu niebezpieczeństwa grożącemu Hogwartowi na początku przyszłego roku. Ale uważam, że po tym wszystkim rządy będą waliły do was drzwiami i oknami.

Fred i George patrzyli na Harry'ego z identycznym maniakalnym błyskiem w oczach. Kiedy Remus podsunął im pergamin, podpisali z ochotą.

Tylko Hermiona patrzyła na bliźniaków przerażona.

- Celowo zawaliliście wszystkie egzaminy? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

* * *

><p><strong>Ostatnie spotkanie AD w roku szkolnym<strong>

Harry tego nienawidził. Widział logikę prośby minister Bones dotyczącej rozdawania nagród. I to właśnie planował po cichu zrobić. Jednak Dumbledore i Ministerstwo mieli inny pomysł.

Tego ranka dostał sowę, w której pytano go, czy nie miałby nic przeciwko obecności Minister podczas rozdawania orderów. Najwyraźniej tego wieczoru miała być w szkole i poprosiła, żeby przeprowadził wówczas ceremonię. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o krążenie po sali i wciskanie ludziom pudełek do rąk.

Potem Dumbledore zapewnił go, że zajmie się przygotowaniami do uroczystości i wystarczy, jeśli Harry zjawi się w Wielkiej Sali godzinę po kolacji.

Dodatkowo stresowało go, że Ron, Ginny i Hermiona ewidentnie coś knuli.

Po kolacji Ginny powiedziała mu w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, że położyła mu na łóżku szaty wyjściowe do ubrania. Poprzedniego dnia zdjął bandaże, a choć dłoń wciąż była zaczerwieniona i wrażliwa, był w stanie poradzić sobie z ubieraniem się.

Jego pokój był dziwnie cichy. Gdy wszedł, nikogo nie było w środku, co było bardzo dziwne. Wydawało mu się, że będą tam przynajmniej Ron i Neville, szykujący się na uroczystość, ale nie znalazł ich.

Na swoim łóżku znalazł nową szatę. Była srebrnoszara z czarnymi mankietami. Nad sercem widniał monogram feniksa. Nie wiedział skąd się to wzięło, ale Ginny najwyraźniej oczekiwała, że włoży tę szatę. Chwilę potrwało nim się ubrał, ale nie jakoś strasznie długo. Mimo to, gdy zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, odkrył, że nikogo tam nie ma.

_Może już poszli?_ pomyślał.

Szczerze mówiąc ten brak ludzi zaczął go trochę przerażać. Pospiesznie wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego i udał się do Wielkiej Sali.

Gdy przeszedł przez drzwi zatrzymał się. Uprzątnięto stoły, a Sala została powiększona, pozwalając na usadzenie wszystkich uczniów. Ale tym co go najbardziej zdumiało była grupa osób odziana w srebrnoszare szaty, stająca w formacji bojowej przed stołem nauczycielskim.

Zbliżyła się do niego Ginny. Jej szata przylegała do niej niczym druga skóra. Była niemal identyczna jak jego, za wyjątkiem białego wykończenia tam gdzie on miał czarne. Wzięła go za rękę i poprowadziła naprzód mówiąc cicho:

- To był pomysł Remusa i Jacka. To mundury galowe. Kolor wykończenia wskazuje na rolę danej osoby. Jack chce też porozmawiać z tobą o mundurach polowych do walki.

Ciężko mu było to wszystko przetrawić. Ginny wyglądała oszołamiająco w swoim mundurze. Sposób, w jaki feniks na jej szacie poruszał się przy każdym jej kroku, zapierał mu dech w piersiach. W końcu obróciła się do niego i spytała:

- Słuchasz mnie, Harry?

- Eee… niespecjalnie. Nie mogę wyjść z podziwu jak pięknie w tym wyglądasz – przyznał nieśmiało.

Obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem i pociągnęła go do stołu nauczycielskiego, za którym czekali minister Bones, Dumbledore i kilkoro członków Zakonu, między innymi Artur, Molly, Remus i Tonks.

Harry stanął u boku Ginny, patrząc wyczekująco w stronę stołu. Nieświadomie wyciągnął rękę i ujął jej dłoń.

Minister Bones wstała, by przemówić. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc gest Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter, według wielowiekowej tradycji aurorów, dowódcy przekazują odznaczenia swoim podkomendnym. Z punktu widzenia przywództwa, lider powinien okazywać swoją wdzięczność swoim ludziom za ich dokonania. Wzmacnia to też więzi w oddziale. Dziś wieczorem ja przekażę ordery tobie i twoim najważniejszym dowódcom. Ty przekażesz je reszcie, w ten sposób rozciągając naszą tradycję aurorów na waszą grupę. Co prawda nigdy nie widziałam, by jakiś dowódca trzymał jednego ze swoich adiutantów za rękę na służbie, ale chyba w twoim wypadku to dopuszczalne… - przerwała, by przeczekać śmiech i przywołała Harry'ego do siebie. – Panie Potter, Order Merlina to jedno z naszych najwyższych wyróżnień. Większość osób nim nagrodzonych nie starała się o niego i nie chciała go, co stawia pana w bardzo dobrym towarzystwie…

Jęknął w duchu, szykując się na długi wieczór.

* * *

><p><strong>Ekspres Hogwart<strong>

Członkowie AD otrzymali wiadomość, że w razie potrzeby skontaktuje się z nimi ich dowódca drużyny. Mieli wciąż biegać codziennie przez całe lato, ale poza tym mieli się cieszyć wakacjami.

Prawdę mówiąc Harry miał pewne plany, które mogły sprawić, że zwoła swój oddział, ale to najwcześniej w sierpniu. Sam też chciał trochę wolnego.

Szóstka przyjaciół siedziała w swoim przedziale Ekspresu Hogwart. Jedynym znakiem, że niedawno miała tu miejsce bitwa, była osoba nowego zawiadowcy. Hermiona miała spędzić lipiec na południu Francji ze swoimi rodzicami, ale na sierpień planowała wrócić do Nory. Luna planowała wyprawę z ojcem do Kolumbii, gdzie miała nadzieję odnaleźć słynne miniaturowe kangurożce, które były podobno krzyżówką jednorożców i kangurów. Neville pokiwał głową z zainteresowaniem na tą wieść. Jego plany były bardzo podobne do planów Harry'ego. Zamierzał się odprężyć, na ile było to możliwe.

Harry siedział w rogu przedziału, obserwując swoich przyjaciół. Wyciągnął swój rysownik i próbował naszkicować obraz, który miał przed oczami. Madam Pomfrey w końcu przekonała go, że rysowanie może mu pomóc w poradzeniu sobie z pewnymi problemami, które dręczyły go przez Dursleyów. Poradziła mu, jak rysować rzeczy, które wyrażały jego emocje, ale większość była zbyt mroczna i niepokojąca nawet jak na jego gust. Jedyną radę jaką od niej przyjął, było rozwinięcie jego rysunków biżuterii w bardziej skomplikowane dzieła. Nie uważał, by szło mu najlepiej, ale ćwiczył dalej.

Ginny właśnie skończyła grać z Hermioną w eksplodującego durnia i rozejrzała się po przedziale. Ron i Neville grali w czarodziejskie szachy, a Harry znów zajmował się tym rysownikiem! Szkicował tam już coś niemal dwa miesiące i absolutnie nikomu nie pozwolił zobaczyć choć odrobiny. Zaczarował go tak, aby strony wydawały się czyste, jeśli go nie używał. Wiedziała, bo wśliznęła się kiedyś do jego dormitorium, by rzucić na niego okiem.

Harry zauważył, że Ginny na niego patrzy, więc zaczął odkładać rysownik. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Harry, rysujesz tam od wielu tygodni i nie pozwalasz nikomu zobaczyć. To chyba nie jest w porządku, że tyle przed nami ukrywasz… no dawaj, pokaż mi.

- Gin, ja tylko tak sobie bazgrzę. To nic rewelacyjnego. Po prostu Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że powinienem to robić, żeby… no wiesz… łatwiej przejść przez to wszystko. Próbowałem robić to co ona chciała, ale było dla mnie zbyt depresyjne, więc zacząłem rysować inne rzeczy.

„To wszystko" oznaczało Dursleyów i to co mu zrobili. Jego przyjaciele zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

- Harry – poprosiła delikatnie. – Pozwolisz mi zobaczyć?

Widząc troskę i miłość w jej oczach rozproszył zaklęcie na rysowniku i podał go jej.

Ginny zadrżała, widząc mroczne rysunki na kilku pierwszych stronach. Komórka pod schodami z ukrywającą się w niej małą postacią, ręka dzierżąca pas, okno z kratami. Ale po kilku pierwszych stronach rysunki zmieniły się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Najpierw kilka różnych domów, od dość skromnych, po monumentalne pałace. Ze zdumieniem ujrzała siebie na kilku z tych rysunków.

Były też inne. Neville i Luna śmiejący się przy stole w Wielkiej Sali. Ron na swojej miotle, Hermiona ze swoimi książkami. Ron i Hermiona trzymający się za ręce i idący w stronę jeziora.

Zarumieniła się, widząc swój portret, który ewidentnie przedstawiał ją nagą, choć później domalowano na nim bikini. Była pewna, że Hary nigdy nie widział jej w bikini! Zerknęła na swojego chłopka, który wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później zechcesz to obejrzeć albo pokazać innym. Na szczęście ten obraz zawsze mam tutaj – zapewnił, pokazując palcem na swoją głowę.

Pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Dojeżdżali do King's Cross. Z okna widział Molly, Artura i Grangerów, którzy oczekiwali ich przybycia. Harry pomniejszył i schował kufer do kieszeni, tak jak pozostali. Zamierzali korzystać z pozwolenia na używanie magii tego lata.

Cała szóstka wypadła z pociągu, nie mogąc doczekać się początku wakacji, choć Ron i Hermiona nie cieszyli się na myśl o czasie, który spędzą z dala od siebie. Neville i Luna pożegnali się i ruszyli do wyjścia. Babcia Neville'a odbierała ich oboje, a miała mało czasu.

Harry i Ginny podeszli do Molly i Artura, podczas gdy Ron i Hermiona poszli do jej rodziców. Molly przytuliła mocno Harry'ego i Ginny, a potem razem z Arturem obserwowała najmłodszego syna. Molly miała łzy w oczach, a Artur pękał z dumy.

Ron rozmawiał chwilę z rodzicami Hermiony, która pokazała mamie pierścionek wykonany dla niej przez jej chłopaka. Dan Granger zmarszczył brwi i spoglądał przez chwilę na Rona niczym na gotowy do zjedzenia kotlet wołowy, ale w końcu skinął mu głową i uśmiechnął się do córki. Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję, niemal obalając go na ziemię, a potem podeszła do Rona. Objęli się i pocałowali namiętnie.

Ginny spojrzała tęsknie na Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował ją z czułością, a potem wyszeptał do ucha:

- Pozwól im się tym cieszyć. Będziemy mieli dla siebie całe lato, a oni mają tylko jego część.

- Od kiedy jesteś taki mądry, panie Potter? – spytała cicho.

- Nie wiedziałaś, panno Weasley? – odparł z uśmiechem. – My Weasleyowie wszyscy jesteśmy mądrzy.

Ron dołączył do nich i również otrzymał od Molly uścisk, po którym zatrzeszczały kości. Nawet Artur przytulił syna. Potem Molly obróciła się do Harry'ego i Ginny.

- Gotowi na podróż do domu?

- Nie wiem jak Ron i Ginny, ale dla mnie dom brzmi naprawdę wspaniale – zapewnił Harry z radością.

**KONIEC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza: <strong>Tak jak wspominałem już wcześniej możecie oczekiwać sequelu tej historii. A w nim dalszy rozwój Armii Dumbledore'a, Jack wkracza do bezpośredniej akcji i Harry dorobi się niespodziewanie młodszego rodzeństwa._

_Dzięki serdeczne za wszystkie recenzje i opinie, które motywują mnie do dalszej pracy. Bez Was pracowałbym znacznie wolniej._


End file.
